


Cada noche contigo

by Korosensei86



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 160,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korosensei86/pseuds/Korosensei86
Summary: Pau es un chico de 17 años de Barcelona que estudia para entrar en la Universidad y se desfoga practicando Taekwondo.Soo Jin también practica Taekwondo, pero vive en Seúl y ya lleva unos años en la universidad. No se conocen, y sin embargo, cada noche tienen sexo en sueños. Pero, ¿y si el sexo lleva a algo más, a un sentimiento más profundo e imparable?





	1. Sangre, sudor y lágrimas

Otra vez el mismo jadeo se cuela entre mis oídos, el mismo sonido que en las últimas semanas se ha ido volviendo tan conocido y significativo como la alarma de mi despertador. Y sin embargo, ese jadeo no implica otra cosa que el comienzo de otro extraño sueño de estos míos, tan húmedos, caóticos, y sobre todo, intrínsecamente raros.

No falla, en cuestión de segundos, notó la tensión de unos muslos aferrándose a mi espalda. Un olor a sal y pétalos de rosa a punto de marchitarse invade mi nariz, mientras un cilindro de fuego y carne prende mi vientre. Él se está frotando contra mi cuerpo inmóvil, paciente. Así es como siempre comienza. Cada vez que me quedo dormido viene a mi, y hace lo que quiere, y yo no soy capaz ni de mover un músculo. La cosa empezó hace ya casi un mes y se repite noche tras noche, como un siniestro ritual al que he sido invitado sin mi conocimiento. Él aparece, me posee y se desvanece cuando ya está satisfecho.

No es que me queje, la verdad. Él siempre me trata muy, pero que muy bien. Como si hubiera estado adiestrando a mi cuerpo para responder al suyo, sé que solo me basta sentir su perfume decadente y su ardiente piel contra mí para ponerme dolorosamente duro. Ese diablillo tiene muy claro lo que quiere. Yo, se lo entregaré gustoso a cambio de un poco de diversión, aunque luego me despierte vacío y confuso en mi cama.

_Mi sangre, mi sudor y lágrimas; mi último baile. Tómalo todo._

Entonces, él se mece sobre mí, y aquella lenta y tortuosa danza hace que mi cabeza se sature de electricidad. Cada vez, pienso con mayor dificultad. Seguramente, ese es su truco para tenerme a su completa merced. El tierno orificio se cierne sobre mi y me va devorando goloso, hasta que consigue enterrarme dentro de él por completo. Una potente ráfaga de energía recorre todo mi espinazo. Estoy tan excitado que creo que podría llorar, así que él me consuela moviendo esas estrechas caderas como si llevara a cabo una danza lasciva y monstruosamente lenta que consigue hipnotizarme. El calor, la presión de toda esa carne cálida y deliciosa estrángulándome casi me vuelven loco. Miento, lo que termina de llevarme a la locura es su voz, pues el jadeo se ha convertido en sollozo, que hiere el aire como un carámbano de hielo partiéndose en mil pedazos. Es aguada, desgarrada, hermosa.

_Mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas..._

_Mi cuerpo, corazón y alma también, son todos tuyos._

_Sé que esto es un conjuro para castigarme._

Como siempre, esta mortal demora con la que me va caldeando, me deja sin aliento. Sin ser apenas dueño de mis movimientos, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, en un vano intento por zafarme de las piernas, delgadas pero fibrosas y fuertes que me atan como cuerdas metálicas. Mi coronilla da contra algo duro. ¿Una pared quizá? No, es demasiado rugoso e irregular. Parece la corteza de un árbol. En ese momento, me doy cuenta de que veo algo. Es la escasa luz del sol colándose entre las hojas. ¡Sí, es un árbol! ¡Un momento! ¿Puedo ver?

Es curioso que precisamente ahora pueda saber dónde estoy. En casi todos mis sueños anteriores, reinaba la nada. Lo único que he sido capaz de percibir hasta este momento eran todas y cada una de las sensaciones con las que él me dominaba. Ni tan siquiera he podido verle a él, mucho menos corresponder a cada una de sus caricias. Por mucho que me fastidie, me suelo quedar sentado e inerte como un inútil maniquí. Me encantaría poder moverme, volverle loco como él me lo vuelve a mí. Destrozarle, morderle, besarle...

¡Joder, me muero por verle la cara! Digo yo que es normal querer saber con quien estoy follando. Supongo que al menos tendré derecho a ello, ¿no? He intentado mover el cuello, alzar la mirada, unas cuantas veces. Pero era inútil, me quedaba clavado en el sitio hasta que aterrizaba sudoroso y pringoso en mi cama. Sin embargo, esta vez he sido capaz de moverme un poco. Incluso he podido ver el escenario donde lo hacemos.

De pronto, recuerdo una cosa, un detalle muy importante en el que todavía no había caído: este es mi sueño. Mucha gente cuenta cómo, con esfuerzo, puedes cambiar el final de una pesadilla si te enfrentas a ella. De la misma manera, tal vez yo pueda encararlo por fin. Intento controlar la respiración y me concentro en los músculos de los hombros, como si adoptara un _sogui_ (postura de combate). Me preparo para flexionar la nuca y echar un vistazo a ese misterio rostro que tanto me intriga. Poco a poco, y ante mi sorpresa y regocijo, las fibras musculares empiezan a ceder, plegándose a mi voluntad.  
Entonces, cuando me dio cuenta de que estoy a punto de poder verlo, un terror infantil a sentirme decepcionado quiere hacerme titubear. ¡Ay, no! ¿Y si es un error? ¿Y si resulta que es un incubo demoníaco con cara de monstruo? Desde luego, eso sería todo un bajón.

  
La visión final me deja sin aliento de nuevo, mientras me percato, felizmente, de hasta qué punto estaba equivocado. No sólo no es un monstruo, es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida.

Tal y como había notado en nuestras múltiples uniones pasadas, tiene un cuerpo pequeño y delgado, cubierto de ligeras curvas contradictorias por las que parece que se va a quebrar de un momento a otro, como una figurita de origami. Todo en él parece pintado con tinta china: sus hombros estrechos y redondos, su estómago plano y firme, la delicada curvatura de su espalda, de un equilibrio delirante e inestable como un arco a punto de ser disparado. Bajo ella, se erigen un par de turgentes y duras nalgas apretándose contra mis piernas. No puedo evitarlo más, necesito estrujarlas.

  
Mis dedos se hunden ansiosos en ellas, intentando registrar aquella placentera sensación, grabándola a fuego en mi cerebro. Él pega un respingo y hace un gracioso mohín consternado por mis súbitos gestos. Su flequillo, espesísimo y de un azabache profundo y brillante como el ala de un cuervo, cae sobre su pulida y satinada frente. Sus ojos son igualmente oscuros, pulidos y punzantes como una daga de obsidiana, pero resplandecientes como el firmamento de verano. Son tan rasgados que parecen brotar de los párpados como si un meticuloso artesano los hubiera tallado, horadando la piel. A pesar de ello, no pueden ser más grandes. Me miran con rabia, desconfianza y pudor desde su extremo más puntiagudo, como un enorme abismo. Sí, en el todo parece estar pintado con tinta, especialmente ese pelo y esos ojos, oscuros como una noche de luna nueva. En contraposición, la piel resulta totalmente pálida. Es blanquecina como la porcelana y al igual que esta, parece irradiar luz propia, hasta el punto de enmascarar un ligero tono amarillento, como de melocotón a medio madurar.

Sin embargo, tiene un rubor incandescente que le nace en las mejillas y se extiende coqueto hasta los hombros, imposible de disimular. Así, la llama de su piel cruza el discreto y elástico puente de un nariz pequeña, recta y con una punta sabiamente esculpida, que la deja a medio camino entre chata y respingona. Justo debajo, se entreabre una boca pequeña ribeteada con dos labios nacarados y rosáceos como un capullo de rosa a punto de abrirse, y dentro de ella se asoma un lengua rabiosamente roja. La mandíbula y el cuello parecen una obra de alfarería antigua, con unas líneas cuya redondez y finura habrían sido calculadas con mimo. Mientras, el pecho se muestra firme pero escuálido, tanto que resulta irreal que un espacio tan escaso puede albergar un par de pulmones y un corazón, coronado con un par de deliciosos pezones, rojizos como la guinda de un pastel.

  
Todo en él es una puñetera obra de arte, y en medio de toda aquella simetría angelical, supura un aura tentadora y corruptora, como chocolate derretido, que me hace la boca agua.

_Melocotones con nata, más dulces que el propio dulzor._

_Mejillas de chocolate y alas de chocolate._

_Pero fue el diablo el que te dio esas alas._

_Haces que sea aún más dulce tras la amargura._

 

Las palabras se me escaparon con la torpeza de un borracho y el entusiasmo de un niño.

-Eres precioso- suspiro.

A pesar de que tiene una voz suave y aterciopelada como el lomo de un gatito, lo que dice suena a mezcla de protesta infantil y alguien ahogándose comiendo un pulpo vivo.

- _Mwolagu_?

¿Perdón?- respondo yo, todavía incrédulo por las palabras que, a modo casi de hechizo de magia arcana han surgido de su boquita de piñón.

Pero las sorpresas no terminan ahí. A penas me estoy reponiendo cuando de pronto sí soy capaz de entender lo que dice.

-¿Que qué has dicho?- insiste él, en algo que se me hace tan comprensible como un perfecto castellano.

-Yo, yo...-titubeó todavía confundido.

¿Debería escurrir este vergonzoso bulto? ¿O debería volver a armarme de valor como hace sólo unos segundos? ¡A la mierda, estamos en un sueño!

-He dicho que eres precioso.

Me da la impresión de que él me ha entendido, porque la cara se le ilumina como un farolillo rojo. Esa reacción tan pura me hace sonreír casi sin darme cuenta. No se puede ser más adorable.

-¿Qué? - pregunta mientras mueve los brazos con curiosos aspavientos.- ¿Yo? ¿En serio?

Está completamente distraído, con la guardia baja, y ese es el momento que aprovecho para vengarme. Usando un llave básica, hago con mis rodillas y muslos un movimiento de palanca que lo tumba sobre el suelo, quedándome ahora yo encima de él. Una curiosidad impaciente me lleva a morder esos tentadores labios sonrosados y jugosos. Saben a fresa ácida y tienen la consistencia gelatinosa pero dura al mordisco, de una golosina. Su tóxico dulzor me embelesa como una droga. Cuando me separo de ellos, él me regala un sollozo de éxtasis. Pero no he tenido suficiente: sigo besándole la piel del cuello, que me inyecta traviesos garrampazos de placer en los poros. Mis labios descienden descontrolados por su clavícula. Quiero consumir lentamente todo su cuerpo como si fuera un manjar en un restaurante de lujo. Por su parte, él me va colmando de su maravilloso y adictivo veneno con cada uno de sus toques.

_Bésame aunque duela.Ven, átame más fuerte hasta que ya no pueda más._

_Cariño, no me importa emborracharme de ti. Te beberá ahora._

_Vas a pasar por lo más profundo de mi garganta como si fueras whiskey._

 

Sus piernas, elásticas y poderosas, se anclan a mi espalda cuando me internó salvajemente en él. Un gemido de lujuria explota en mis tímpanos. Sus dedos, largo y delicados, se aventuran entre mi pelo, creando a su paso un sendero de cosquillas. Me incorporo solo lo suficiente como para poder observarlo. Tiene la cara con la barbilla hacia arriba, congestionada por el esfuerzo de soportar mi peso y la fuerza de cada uno de mis arrebatos. El pelo, antes sedoso como hebras de seda negra, se le enreda, empapado en sudor. Se muerde los labios que han ido tornándose casi carmesíes y entorna los ojos como si estuviera intentando acordarse de alguna plegaria. Ronronea incluso cuando no lo toco. Incluso entonces, no deshace su abrazo de serpiente. Ese en el instante en que dio cuenta de que no hay porqué reprimirse: a él le encanta que se lo hagan duro. Tomo una de sus piernas para afianzar mi sendero, directo al centro de su ser. Él aúlla de placer cuando me vuelvo a inmiscuir en él.

“ Te deseo más y más”

Él arremete estrechándose a lo largo de mi, sofocándome, intentando doblegarme con todo su cuerpo. Sus uñas se clavan en mi cuero cabelludo y en mi espalda, como si quisiera marcarme como suyo. Su sudor me empapa y me baña el pecho con su aroma, mientras sus gemidos amenazan con enloquecerme. Son cantos de sirena, que yo intento acallar de tanto en tanto con más besos almibarados. Nuestras caderas han empezado a chocar al mismo son, simplemente no podemos dejar de moverlas, y al mismo tiempo que él me ahoga lascivo, llego a la conclusión de que este es el momento más feliz de mi vida.

_Bésame en los labios. Un secreto sólo entre tú yo._

_Soy totalmente adicto a esa prisión dentro de ti._

_Para no servir a nadie más que a ti, bebí el cáliz sagrado_

_y ahora envenenado estoy._

Entonces lo noto. Reconozco la sensación en cuanto la siento, por tantas veces que me la he machacado en soledad. No me queda más remedio que aceptar que me queda poco tiempo, me siento al límite como la cuerda de un violín que ha sido rasgada con demasiada pasión. Debo aprovechar los últimos momentos con la mayor destreza que mi poca experiencia me dejan. Pero, esto sigue siendo un sueño, ¿no? ¡Hagamos que sea épico!

Le dedico una sonrisa de lobo, y lo suelto momentáneamente mientras lo cambio de posición. Él se deja hacer, agotado por todo el ajetreo anterior y sorprendido de nuevo. Lo pongo de espaldas a mi, a cuatro patas, y lo penetro por detrás. Tan húmedo está que se abre ante mi como mantequilla y tengo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no derretirme nada más entrar. Pero lo logro, le alzo el torso, para poder morderle el cuello. Con una mano le sostengo, pellizcándole los pezones y la otra se aferra al pequeño hierro candente que se levanta en lo más bajo de su vientre. Él grita lujuriosa y deliciosamente ante el nuevo envite. Empieza a temblar como una hoja de otoño a punto de ser arrastrada por el viento. Sus orejas, pequeñas y tiernas, están brillando, rojizas al igual que brasas. Con una astucia endiablada, él arremete contra mi, encerrándome con más ahínco, sacudiéndose como si fuera su último baile. Nadie salvo él podría castigarme con tanta dulzura. Nadie podría ser tan perfecto para mi.

_Mátame lentamente._

_Cierro los ojos ante tus caricias._

_De todas formas, no puedo negarme._

_Ya ni siquiera puedo huir._

_Eres demasiado dulce, demasiado dulce._

_Porque eres demasiado dulce._

Consigo que él se venga un poco antes. Noto como sus fluidos se escurren entre sus tiernas ingles y me dio permiso para dejarme arrastrar por la marea que se ha acumulado dentro de mi. Un mar blanco de absoluta abnegación me inunda las neuronas. No puedo pensar en nada más que la enormidad de la sensación que me embarga. ¡Sí, señor! ¡Este es el puto mejor momento de mi vida! Siento como si me hubieran drenado todas las fuerzas y caigo rendido al suelo, con la hierba picándome en el rostro. Él, que está justo a mi lado, me sonríe, todavía entre jadeos. Dios mío, es dolorosamente encantador, parece que brillara con luz propia. Es un hecho: lo deseo, tanto que quiero gritar y volver a tirármelo: una y otra vez, hasta que me seque por completo. En vez de eso, le peino el desordenado flequillo.

-Gracias- susurra él.- Esta vez ha estado muy bien, pero ahora tengo que irme.

Siento un punzor de miedo y rabia desesperada, aguijonearme el corazón. ¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Cuando por fin consigo verle! Una resolución se abre paso entre mis ajetreadas neuronas: tengo la imperiosa necesidad de saber quién es ese chico. Le tomo del brazo con todas mis fuerzas como si creyera que así podría retenerlo. Pero es muy tarde, lo veo volverse traslúcido y desvanecerse lentamente ante mis ojos.

-¡Espera un momento! -le pido.- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Necesito saber tu nombre!  
Él me mira algo desconcertado por mi impulsividad, pero termina por sonrojarse deliciosamente. Sin embargo, lo que sale de su garganta, más que un nombre, parece otra maldición impronunciable.

-Lee Soo Jin -responde, justo antes de desaparecer.

Poco a poco, noto como el lugar, lleno de árboles y sol, casi paradisíaco en el que me encuentro, empieza a llenarse de brumas. Soy presa del vértigo, a punto de caer desde una altura muy, muy elevada, al mismo tiempo que voy haciéndome consciente del lugar que ocupan mis verdaderos pies y brazos en mi cama. En el descenso, intento memorizar el nombre que él me ha recitado, como si fuera un hechizo que pudiera volver a atraerlo hacia mi.

“Lee Soo Jin, Lee Soo Jin, Lee Soo Jin...”

Por desgracia, un horrible graznido acalla mis pensamientos:

“Na pichaaaaaaa nomuuuuuuuuuul. Na masaaaaaaaaaaaaachi machumuuuuuuul da gayagaaaaaaaa gaaaaaaaaa, gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Na pichaaaaaaaaaaaaa nomuuuuuuuul, na chagaaaaaaaaaa sumuuuuuuuuuuuul da gayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... ¡¡GÜANJE MANI MANI, MANI MANI!!!”

Teniendo en cuenta los brutales ruidos que provienen de la habitación de al lado, no tardo en concluir que la culpable de mi horrible despertar no es otra que mi hermana mayor, con lo que ella cree que es su homenaje matutino a sus malditos, adorados BTS. Yo, que para mi desgracia ya me conozco la canción, me tapo la cabeza con la almohada.

-¡¡ NEUS!! TU PUTA VIDA- grito irritado.

-¡MAMÁ! -me acusa ella.- ¡Ascolta el que em diu el Pau! (escucha lo que me dice Pau)

-¡Nens!-responde mi madre, también en catalán- ¡Deixeu de cridar i veniu a esmorzar! (Niños, dejad de gritar y venid a desayunar.)


	2. ¿De dónde vienes? El día de Pau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pau se despierta después de conocer por fin a Lee Soo Jin. Pero su recuerdo no ha quedado sólo en el sueño. Aunque desayune con su familia y vaya al instituto, no puede dejar de pensar en ese misterioso chico de ojos oscuros...

Atravieso el estrecho pasillo de mi casa, con las piernas aún agarrotadas. Es difícil tener flexibilidad muscular después de una caída tan estrepitosa a la realidad. En mi penosa andada hago un esfuerzo por no llevarme por delante alguna foto familiar o cualquiera de las ilustraciones del Árbol de la Vida que mi madre tiene colgadas en las paredes color lavanda.

Afortunadamente, ante la ineficacia de la mayoría de mis sentidos, mi olfato me despierta, captando el hipnótico aroma a tostadas y café ,y me guía hacia la cocina. Lo primero que veo es la espalda de mi madre danzando en la inmensidad de sus blusas de algodón orgánico. Se da la vuelta al oírme irrumpir en la pequeña habitación, como un elefante narcotizado en una cacharrería. Unos rayos de sol tempraneros se cuelan entre su cabello color trigo.

 

-¡Ah! Fill, ¿ja estàs aixecat? (¡Ah, hijo! ¿Ya estás levantado?)- me saluda con el ritmo familiar, arenoso y truncado de su catalán materno.- Estava a punt d'anar a despertar-te una altra vegada (Estaba a punto de ir a despertarte otra vez).

-Bon dia, mamá- me limitó a murmurar entre bostezos.

Cojo el plato de tostadas recién hechas que me pasa, sin mirarlo, casi por instinto y sin pensar, como una hormiga que sigue al resto. Busco a tientas, en las brumas de mi lento despertar, un sitio donde sentarme a desayunar y lo hallo al lado de mi hermanita, la cantante tempranera. Incluso con todo mi flequillo enredado cayéndome por los ojos, puedo ver como, a diferencia de mí, aún desborda energía ya desde buena mañana.

Situada a mi izquierda devora cruásanes rebosantes de mantequilla y sanguínea mermelada de fresa con los modales y la frugalidad de un monstruo de peli de serie B. Resulta todo un misterio saber donde los puede meter después, pues Neus ha heredado el metabolismo rápido y la constitución escuálida de mi madre. Se supone que otra de sus herencias maternas es ese mismo color de pelo tan bonito, entre el rubio oscuro y el castaño claro, pero mi dulce hermana decidió ocultarlo con unas chillonas mechas verdes, azules y moradas que le recorren parte del trasquilado flequillo diagonal. Yo, por mi parte, he salido a mi padre, un morenazo del Sur.

-Bon dia, germanet (Buenos días, hermanito)- saluda entre tragos, en esta lengua que, como un código secreto compartimos mi madre, mi hermana y yo, casi como si de una cuestión de ARN.

-Bon dia, germaneta. Ja t'has cansat de cantar, que menges tant? ( Buenos días, hermanita. ¿Ya te has cansado de cantar, que comes tanto?) - le replico yo, avivado por la rabia de mi desagradable despertar.- A veure quan t'adones que en aquesta casa no tots estem bojos com tu (A ver cuando te das cuenta de que en esta casa no todos estamos locos como tú)

-¡Oooooooh, no aprecien el meu aaaaaaaaaaart! ¡¡Els BTS són amor, hombre!! (¡oh, no aprecian mi arte! ¡¡Los BTS son amor, hombre!!)- rie ella.- Però jo t'estimo igualment, germanet. (Pero yo te quiero igual, hermanito)- y me lanza un beso burlona.  
Sé que es mi hermana, y no me gusta pegarme con mujeres si no es por asuntos deportivos, pero me dan ganas de asestarle un puñetazo en la toda su jeta embadurnada de mermelada.

-El Pau té raó (Pau tiene razón) -tercia mi madre.- Podria haver veïns dormint (Podría haber vecinos durmiendo).

Yo me apresuro a celebrar mi victoria con un gesto de chulería, sin percatarme del volcán que está a punto de explotar al otro lado de la mesa. Y es que mi yaya Hortensia no ha nacido para pasar desapercibida demasiado tiempo seguido.

-¡Ya están otra vé los shiquilló hablando en arameo! -brama, enarbolando tanto su cigarrillo matutino como su cerrado acento andaluz.- ¡MIENTRAS YO VIVA, EN ESTA CASA SE HABLA ESPAÑÓ!

-Madre- interviene mi padre, quien hasta entonces no había separado la nariz de su tablet.- Deje que los chavales hablen en lo que quieran. Después de todo, esta es también su casa y hablan catalán con Montse desde pequeños.

-¡Pues no, no me da la gana! ¡Que parejco tonta, sin enterarme de ná! -chilla agitando sus rizos gris oscuro con un movimiento rapido y altanero de cuello que dejaría atontado a Bruce Lee.- Y tú, a ver cuando te dejá de tantó miramientó catalanihtá. ¡QUE ERÉ DE UN PUEBLO DE JAÉN, POR DIÓ! ¡ Y aún dice que ha llamado a mí nietó... ¡PAU Y NEUS! ...¡POR MÍ!

-Pues claro, madre, -le aclara mi padre haciendo acopio de paciencia.- Por los abuelos.

-¡PERO SI MÍ PADREH SE LLAMABAN PABLO Y NIEVES!- se escandaliza mi yaya.- ¿ME VÁ A DECIR AHORA QUE ES POR MI?

En lo que a mí y a mi hermana respecta, intentamos en vano no atragantarnos con las risas, ante la incapacidad de mi abuela para percatarse de la verdadera traducción de nuestros nombres. La yaya Hortensia esgrime una expresión de dramática autocompasión mientras da una calada de su cigarrillo, tocándose el pecho.

-¡Ay, mi corasón! ¡Mi corasón! -se lamenta.- Si ej que, me vaís a matá a disgutó...

-Madre -suspira mi agotado progenitor.- Si tanto le preocupa su salud de pronto, más le valdría dejar de fumar.

La ceja de mi abuela se arquea peligrosamente, como un gatillo que se presiona antes de un duelo. Toma aire como quien recarga su energía hasta de desparramarla en un láser abrasador.

-¡NI MUERTA NI ENTERRÁ ME VAIS A QUITÁ EL CIGARRILLO DE LA MANO! ¡ME OYÉ! ¡ NI MUERTA NI ENTERRÁ! ¡¡Llevo fumando dehde anté de que nacierá, no voy a pará ahora!!

Entonces, sin perder su sonrisa conciliadora, mi madre aparece flotando en su blusa y sus pantalones hippies, cual hada de cuento, dispuesta a soliviantar la discusión.

-Bo, bo, Hortensia. -comienza a hablar, doblando las vocales con su acento cantarín.- Noto mucha tensión en el ambiente esta mañana, y eso no es favorable para esta familia.- Se coloca delante de mi abuela, entre mi hermana y yo, como si quisiera crear un círculo de energía.- Debemos agradecer al Universo la felicidad y la oportunidad que nos brinda el convivir todos juntos. Puede que seamos muy distintos, pero eso es algo que debemos aprovechar para aprender a convivir en la diferencia y amarnos los unos a los otros, con nuestras virtudes y defectos.

Si mi padre es un ingeniero de caminos nacido en Andalucía, mi madre, catalana con pedigrí, es una terapueta New Age. Estas son las uniones extrañas que sólo pueden existir en Barna.

Tras esta combinación bizarra de memes de Paulo Coelho, no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Mi madre se da cuenta, y por muy pacifista que finja ser, opta por darme un capón cariñoso.

-Por cierto, yaya -digo en castellano.- Buenos días.

Una gran sonrisa se abre en su rostro, cambiándole por completo. Sin que pueda reaccionar, se avalanza sobre mí.

-¡Vé! ¡Esto é otra cosa!- anuncia mientras me cubre de besos a pesar de la distancia de la mesa.- ¡Ay, mi Pausete! ¡Mi niño, mi tesssssorooooo, la cosa má bonita del mundo!

Poco después, mi abuela decide abandonar su sentida interpretación de Gollum, para dirigirse hacia mi madre.

-Y tú, Montse, ya disculpará, que sabé que te quiero como una hija.- a lo que la interesada se limita a reaccionar asintiendo, en un gesto, como no, conciliador.

Entonces, la tranquilidad de mi hermana, dando cuenta de su interminable desayuno me llama poderosamente la atención.

-Por cierto,- le comento todavía en castellano.- ¿Cómo es que estás tan pancha? ¿No tienes Uni?

Antes de contestarme, mi hermana se chupa los dedos enguarrados de mermelada con parsimonia.

-Pues hoy sólo tengo unas optativas por la tarde, así que voy bien, gracias. Sin embargo, - dice mientras adopta una mirada sarcástica, por encima de sus gafas de pasta.- ¿Adivina qué? Tú sigues teniendo iiiiiiiiiinstiiiiiiiiiii.

Trago saliva cuando me percato de las implicaciones de lo que acaba de soltar y me decido a hacer la fatídica pregunta.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho y cuarto.- replica mi padre sin inmutarse.

Por puro instinto, miro el reloj para confirma una terrible verdad que no porque así lo quiera deja de ser menos cierta.

-¡HOSTIA PUTA!

-¡¡NIÑÑÑÑOOO!! ¡ESA BOCA!- me reprende mi yaya Hortensia.

 

Tras perder un tiempo vital, procurando que mis padres se apiaden de mi y me justifiquen el ya más que inevitable retraso de la primera hora, me visto con lo primero que pillo y enfilo hacia el metro con las pomposas palabras de mi madre en los oídos:

-No, Pau, no. No te vamos a disculpar más. Sólo cuando aprendas a aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos, el Universo verá que estás preparado para recibir de él todo lo que le pidas.

Mi padre fue mucho más conciso y claro:

-Lo tienes tú poco claro, chaval- observó en un chasquido de lengua.

Pero, el silbido de los raíles y el incesante latido de los traqueteos bajo mis pies se siente como una nana consolatoria que el metro canta sólo para acallar todas las críticas y recriminaciones, con algunas interrupciones, claro:

“Propera estació: Plaça de Espanya, Próxima estación: Plaza de España.”

Lentamente mi corazón va dejándose arrastrar en este vals tan cotidiano y conocido, se amansa y entonces, vuelve a aparecer él. Como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si su preciosos rostro se hubiera convertido en el fondo de pantalla de mi mente, delante de la cual, los otros pensamientos son tan solo una neblina pasajera.

Y no puedo evitar sonreír como un imbécil. ¿Quién me iba a decir que tan singular y bella criatura estaba detrás de todos esos sueños húmedos? Desde luego, mi inconsciente tiene un buen gusto. El solo recuerdo de la fricción de su brillante y tersa piel me pone los pelos de punta. Y sin embargo, en todas las veces que he cerrado los ojos para trazar en mi fantasía el contorno de otro cuerpo masculino, nunca antes reparé en un asiático. ¿Tantos años con la loca de Neus no habrán perturbado mi mente?

Una idea peregrina y atrevida explota en mi cerebro de pronto. ¿Y si fuera real? Tal vez otra persona, como yo, perdida entre la frontera de los sueños y una realidad gris, alguien que como yo, no se atreve a ser él ante el resto y se contenta con un sucedáneo de ficción.

No sería tan imposible, ¿o sí? Después de todo, él tenía un nombre y mi imaginación no suele dar para tanto:

“Lee Soo Jin, Lee Soo Jin”, cantan mis recuerdos. El mismo nombre que esta noche me sonó a escupitajo, ahora se cuela entre los ruidos del metro como un pedazo de verso perdido en una papelera.

¿Y si fuera real? Dios, en el fondo sé que me empeño en esta tontería por lo mucho que me encantaría que así fuera, el haber conectado con otro ser humano más allá de las fronteras de miedos y autoengaños. Bueno, si no es sólo un producto de mi mente calenturienta lo más seguro es que ya no vuelva a ver. Quizá esta noche me encuentre con otro. La perspectiva me aterra en cuanto la contemplo, y es que yo ya no quiero a cualquiera. Lo quiero a él, sólo a él. No puede desaparecer de mi lado, con todas las cosas que me gustaría saber de él.

Casi me veo a mí mismo recibiéndole con un ramillete de preguntas estúpidas, dispuesto a ensamblar ese misterioso y atrayente puzzle.

_Chico, ¿de dónde vienes? Que es un misterio. ¿A dónde vas?_

Exactamente, ¿es chino, japonés o coreano? Por el nombre que me dio, se puede descartar que sea japonés, así que será chino o coreano. Dios, si es coreano y Neus se entera, le dará un derrame de la alegría.

_¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Eres mayor que yo?_

No, no lo creo. Era tan pequeño, tan delgado, como alas de mariposa a punto de desquebrajarse... Dudo mucho que tenga más edad que yo, y de pronto, tras esta conclusión, yo mismo me sorprendo de las ganas que me dan de cuidarle. Quiero volver a abrazarle, protegerle, como si fuera una rara y preciosa obra de arte con vida propia que restaurar y mantener.

“Tu rostro es tan pequeño y bonito. Luces tan fresco como una lechuga, tan suave.”

Y es que da igual cuántas veces escanee mis recuerdos en busca de un defecto. Con esa piel tan delicada y pulida, como si no tuviera poros, con los contornos de su cuerpo tan bien delineados como si hubieran sido dibujados por un artista travieso... ese chico es sencillamente perfecto.

“Bonita nariz, eres tan bonito. Con solo mirarte me siento feliz.... Pero, ¿de dónde vienes? Eres tan bonito.”

Sí, su nariz parece cincelada con un mimo casi divino, tanto que me dan ganas de alargar la mano y recorrer con las yemas toda aquella intrincada pero limpia sucesión de curvas. ¿Y qué decir de sus ojos? Esa mezcla de tonos oscuros, traslúcidos, profundos, cálidos parece digna de ser plasmada en un lienzo de arte contemporáneo. Aún así, esa inusitada belleza me hace estremecer cuando recuerdo la energía con la que esos ojos llamaban a los míos, como un par de imanes oscuros.

Tiene el pelo más negro que he visto jamás. Es como si se tragase la luz, pues de lo oscuro que es resulta casi brillante, como una luz de neón en una carretera nocturna. Pese a ello, parece tener una textura muy, muy suave y apetecible. Los mechones le caen sobre la frente como una cascada de azabache. Me encantaría revolvérselo, despeinarlo, para volver a peinarlo otra vez en un ciclo tan tonto como infinito. Pero, ante todo, me muero por volver a robarle un beso.

Tiene una boquita tan pequeña, que sólo parece el broche de oro de su cara. Se coloca en mitad de todo, cual florecilla a medio abrir en una maceta, rosácea y carnosa. Pero dentro tiene una lengua roja y cosquillosa, bañada en saliva que aguarda que la saquen a bailar. ¡Y cómo no hablar de su olor! ¡Su olor! He olido parques en primavera menos fragantes que el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de ese chico.

Maldita sea... Creo que me estoy enamorando. ¿No seré tan idiota como para enamorarme de mi propio sueño, verdad? ¿Verdad?

“La flecha de Cupido atravesó mi corazón. De todas formas, eres una belleza. Cualquier chico puede enamorarse de ti después de mirarte. Necesito acercarme a ti, antes de alguien más te robe. Te morderé por encima del hombro primero.”

En esos hombros tan estrechos, tan blanquecinos, de unas curvas tan redondeadas y seductoras. Su cuerpo visto por partes, es perfecto. Me pregunto cómo quedará su figura estando de pie.

 

De nuevo, todas estas preguntas chorras se amontonan en mi mente como una lista de tareas por realizar...

_¿De dónde vienes? ¿Me dirás tu nombre?_

Lee Soo Jin, ¡¡Lee- Soo-Jin!! Pura lírica.

_Tengo mucha curiosidad. Estoy realmente curioso._

Y como un niño que redacta en su mente la carta a los Reyes Magos, me veo a mí mismo acribillándole dialécticamente:

¿Cómo es tu familia? ¿Tienes hermanos o eres hijo único? ¿Tienes muchos amigos? ¿Qué estudias? ¿Te gustan los chicos? ¿Cuál es tu tipo? ¿Te gusta yo? (¡Por favor, dí que síii!)

¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta escuchar? ¿Has escuchado la de “Despacito”? ¡Aquí es muy famosa! Aunque a mi ya me está empezando a rallar...

¿Te gusta ver pelis? ¿Qué pelis te gustan? ¿Marvel o DC? ¿Dulce o salado? ¿Te gusta la pizza con piña o la odias? ¿Eres más de Coca-cola o de Pepsi? Seguro que eres de Pepsi, porque eres demasiado dulce...

¿Haces deporte? Yo hago Taekwondo, y soy bastante fuerte. ¿Quieres ver mis bíceps? ¿Sabes? Te podría cuidar muy, muy bien....

Vaya, eso me recuerda que la última vez fui un poco bruto con él. Quiero creer que a él también le gustó, pero, ¿Cómo estar realmente seguro de estas cosas? Y vale que estaba un poco harto de no enterarme de nada, pero posiblemente tampoco fuera culpa suya. No creo que él me hiciera eso a propósito, pues se veía tan confuso como yo. Además tiene, no sé, un aspecto demasiado entrañable como para sospechar de él. Sólo con pensar en la manera tan adorable que tenía de sonrojarse y avergonzarse por un cumplido me hace querer sonreír como un niño en un parque de atracciones el día de su cumpleaños. ¡Dios, es una auténtica monada! Y eso provoca que me odie más. ¡Está decidido! La próxima vez lo compensaré! Seré muy, muy bueno y cuidadoso con él, como esa solo ese prodigio con piernas se merece. Lo cubriré con besos, tras más besos. Lo abrazaré con tal profundidad que no querrá a nadie más.

“ Yo soy de Europa, y tu de Asia. Pero somos iguales. Incluso aquí en Barcelona, o allí en Pekín, todos están enamorados.”

El tren da un bamboleo que me devuelve a la realidad del vagón. Estoy rodeado de gente buena y decente que, concentrada en sus asuntos, ignora mis asqueroso y turbios pensamientos. Por si acaso, me coloco la mochila en el regazo, como mera precaución. Estos son los devastadores efectos que ese chico ha causado en mi.

Pronto la chirriante megafonía anuncia mi parada y yo salgo del metro, en busca de la salida que más cerca me deje del instituto. Pero Lee Soo Jin no abandona mi mente ni siquiera en estos momentos. Se ha instalado en ella como una canción pegadiza, o como una predicción astrológica especialmente favorable, un pequeño destello de luz que me resguarda de la penumbra de hoy. Siento la tentación de utilizar su recuerdo como si fuera un farolillo, con el que poder alumbrar mi triste día a día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de nada, gracias por leer este fic. Espero que les esté gustando.  
> En segundo lugar, me gustaría hablar de los idiomas que uso en el fic, y es que aunque creo que es importante que sepan que Pau habla catalán con su familia, que su abuela habla en dialecto andaluz cerrado y Soo Jin evidentemente habla coreano, voy a intentar no hacer animaladas y mantener los otros idiomas al margen para ayudar a la comprensión.  
> El catalán solo aparecerá en pocas frases como presentación de los personajes y la mayoría de cosas importantes se dirán en castellano. Por su parte, como es lógico, los diálogos entre personajes coreanos cuando no haya nadie de otra lengua serán en español también. Los sueños es terreno neutral, así que también hablan castellano.  
> En cuanto a Hortensia, intentaré que la transcripción de su acento no evite que las palabras sean reconocibles. Así que si alguien no se entera de algo que me lo diga...
> 
> También hubiese querido hacer un cap un poco más largo que abarcara todo el día de Pau, pero me temo que he tenido que cortarlo para que no quedara muy largo... Supongo que intentaré poner una segunda parte en el siguiente o bien intercalaré con el principio de día de Soo-Jin. Ya me dirán si tienen preferencias al respecto.
> 
> Y finalmente, un saludo y que les vaya muy bien.


	3. Cansado: El día de Pau (2ª parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras llegar tarde a clase, el día de Pau no hace más que empeorar. Menos mal que tiene el recuerdo de ese maravilloso sueño para consolarse.

Con la lentitud furtiva de un intruso, empujo la puerta del instituto, cuyo muelle se resiste ante mí. Al otro lado del pasillo, encerrado en el claustrofóbico cubículo que comparte con la fotocopiadora, el conserje me dedica una mirada socarrona por encima del periódico que está leyendo. Y más allá de él, un mar de pasillos relucientes y vacíos se extiende ante mí. No es para menos. Estamos a mitad de la segunda hora y yo no debería estar allí.

Saludo tímidamente al conserje, en un intento por contar con su complicidad muda y desinteresada. Lógicamente, el intento choca contra el duro suelo de la realidad antes de alzar el vuelo. No puedo decir que no lo viera venir.

-On creus que vas, nen?- me dice él sin despegar la vista de la sección de deportes.- Tens justificant dels teus pares?(¿Dónde crees que vas, chaval? ¿Tienes justificante de tus padres?)

-Emm noooooooooo- me limitó a admitir.

En ese momento, el señor conserje se digna a mirarme a la cara, con una expresión que abarca desde la compasión, el sarcasmo y la condescendencia.

-Doncs, ja saps, a l'aula de càstig... (Pues, ya sabes, al aula de castigo.)

Cuenta la leyenda, una de esas supuestas verdades que los mayores nos contaban en el albor de nuestra pubertad, que el aula de castigo en tiempos fue un anexo de la biblioteca del pabellón principal. ¿O era una biblioteca que se había quedado pequeña y la cambiaron por una nueva y más moderna? Da igual, los mayores no se pusieron de acuerdo en su afán por mantener el misterio y una posición de autoridad que su sola veteranía y mayor altura debían de otorgarles. El caso es que es que fue un aula que se quedó de pronto sin función, y el centro, en su idea de aprovechar todos los espacios en la medida de lo posible, decidió utilizarla para concentrar a todos los rezagados y castigados.

En resumen, sirve para contener a todos los que, por una razón o por otra, no podemos dar por saco en clase pero tampoco nos pueden dejar vagar por los pasillos. Convenientemente, el aula de castigo está enfrente de Jefatura de Estudios, y resulta ser, para más señas, un aula cerrada sin ventanas, iluminada por unos focos lúgubres que parpadean como en una peli de terror mala, con un deprimente olor a papel mohoso y a humanidad descompuesta. Es casi como mi versión personal del purgatorio.

El conserje me acompaña por el pasillo, como si creyera que pudiera perderme o intentar escaparme en un espacio tan mínimo. Como si fuera un niño de parvulitos hipertrofiado que le saca varias cabezas...La puerta se abre con un indiscreto chirrido que también parece sacada de una película de terror. Al fondo de la sala, la novia de Frankenstein levanta la vista de su ordenador para observarme con hastío. Como cabría esperar de un aula de castigo que se precie, siempre hay un profesor de guardia en ella, no vaya a ser que nos dé por quemarnos los unos a los otros sin la supervisión de un adulto. Concretamente, hoy la invitada de honor es una profe joven interina, que debe de estar en su primer o segundo año de trabajo y que, dado su límpido cutis, no debe de superar los treinta. El arco que dibujan sus cejas bien depiladas me recibe como un insulto desde la lejanía.

-Aquí et porto un altre (Aquí te traigo otro)- anuncia el conserje.

-Moltes gràcies, Jusep (Muchas gracias, Jusep)– responde ella con su enérgica voz de pito, para después pasarme un trozo de papel.- Sentat i escriu el teu nom i la teva classe en aquest formulari. (Siéntate y escribe tu nombre y tu clase en este formulario).

Cuando me doy la vuelta, tras cumplir ese vergonzoso ritual, una mano amiga se alza por encima de las cordilleras de mesas. Y yo reconozco al dueño de ese mano en cuestión de milisegundos: El reloj que lleva en la muñeca izquierda, el mismo que le regalé cuando tenía diez años y no sé cómo sobrevive todavía delata a ese chico de nariz aguileña, algo delgado pero muy alto, con el pelo de pincho castaño oscuro cubierto por su gorra favorita del Barça. Es el Jaume, Jaume Martorell, el único e indiscutible: mi mejor amigo desde 1º de Primaria, mi compañero favorito de Taekwondo y el puto amo. Me acerco a sentarme a su lado. Él me recibe con la palma abierta y anhelante que yo abrazo con la mía en un ostentoso y varonil apretón.

-¡Pero si es el Pau! -exclama él.- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, nen?

-¡Chist!- bufa la profe sustituta desde su mesa. Me doy prisa en sentarme lo más silenciosamente posible para aplacar su ira.  
Me he vuelto a dormir.- le comento entre susurros.

-¡Joer, tío! -rié él.- Ya te vale. Estás últimamente que no das una.

-¿Ah sí?- tercio yo.- ¿Y tú porqué estas aquí? ¿Eh, listo? ¿Por ser un ejemplo para el resto de alumnos?

-Pues casi, casi- explica él pretencioso.- Un ejemplo de resistencia pasiva, nen. No me quité la gorra del Barça en la clase del Cassany.

-¿Qué dices, loco?-río yo.- Pero si ya sabes que es del Espayol de toda la vida...

-Ya ves, me gusta vivir al límite -continúa él. - Le digo: “Si quiere imparcialidad, Don Cassany, ¿Por qué en vez de debatir de Platón y Aristóteles, hablamos de qué equipo de Cataluña se ha llevado más copas y más Champions? ¡Pues que se puso tó loco, el tío! ¡Te lo puedes creer!

-Me lo creo, me lo creo.- le aseguro yo.

-¡A CALLAR!- insiste la pobre profesora en un vano intento de impartir una autoridad que no ha conseguido todavía.- ¡SI TANTO OS ABURRÍS, YA OS BUSCARÉ YO ALGO QUE HACER! ¡¡Y HABER SI DECIMOS MENOS TONTERÍAS QUE DON CASSANY TE HA ECHADO POR LLEVAR GORRA EN CLASE Y PUNTO!!

Jaume y yo nos esforzamos por no descojonarnos cuando la voz delicada y aguda de la joven se desgañita al llegar a las notas más altas de la supuesta bronca, aunque por la forma en la que su ceño se aprieta al mirarnos, diría que hemos sido muy obvios.

-Total -prosigue Jaume.- Que como fue casi en el descanso también me he perdido Lengua.

-Bah- le tranquilizo yo.- Pero esa se te da bien, como todas las de Humanidades, cabrón.

-¡Pues, claro! ¡Ya lo sabes! -replica él, haciéndose el interesante.- No en vano me llamo, Jaume Martorell...

Y es que Jaume lleva desde quinto de Primaria presumiendo por compartir apellido con el autor del Tirant lo Blac, Joanot Martorell. Según las teorías de su cabeza, esa mera coincidencia le ha destinado a sobresalir en Lengua y Literatura. En realidad, lo que ocurre es que, como él admite de cuando en cuando, su nombre sólo es un truco memorístico de primera.

-Aunque este año el inglés me está dando más por culo que de normal...- matiza.- Menos mal que ayer me dio tiempo a darle las frase de rephrasing de recuperación a la Cris. Hoy no habría podido.

Una vez más en lo que llevamos de día, vuelvo a notar un incomodo cosquilleo bajo la planta de mis pies, el mismo que me avisa de otro abismo abriéndose ante mí.

-NO ME JODAS QUE LA FECHA LÍMITE ERA HOY. - grito.

-¡¡CHISTTTTT!!- insiste la profesora de guardia.

-Pues, claro, tío- se sorprende él.- Lo dijo como hace un mes... ¿No se te habrá olvidado hacerlos, verdad? Que si sigues suspendido, el Sabon (instructor de Taekwondo) te va a crujir....

Pero yo sigo demasiado encerrado en mi infierno personal como para responder algo coherente. Me paso las manos frenéticamente por el mismo tupé de medio lado que tanto tiempo me ha llevado peinar esta mañana.

-¡Joder, joder, joder!- murmuro.

-Bueno, no pasa nada -intenta calmarme Jaume.- Yo te ayudo a hacerlos. Vamos si eso a hablar luego con la Cristina, que seguro que te deja traerlos mañana.

-¡Gracias, nen! -le digo.- Eres un amigo.

De pronto, mi amigo deja de forzar una sonrisa de futurible esperanza, y sus ojos adquieren un brillo tan turbio como reconocible.

-Hablando de cosas más bonitas - comenta él,- La Sandra no ha dejado de mirarte desde que has llegado, so desgraciado...  
Ahora que lo menciona, la nuca llevaba aguijoneandome un rato. Sin darme cuenta ya me he girado para encontrarme con la chica en cuestión comiendome con los ojos mientras juguetea con su bolígrafo. Sandra es la tía buena oficial de nuestro curso desde que en sexto de Primaria le salieran los pechos antes que a las demás. No negaré que está buena para el gusto de la mayoría de los tíos. Tiene una abundante melena castaña y lisa que le llega por los omoplatos y que suele llevar peinada de medio lado, a la moda. La forma de sus labios parece sacada de un anuncio de Max Factor y, como si ella misma fuera consciente de ese hecho, los remarca con abundante maquillaje. Pero lo que realmente hace que chicos como Jaume se giren al verla pasar, es la generosidad de sus formas que no ha dejado de aumentar y florecer desde aquella tierna mañana de pubertad en la que la camiseta de gimnasia se le quedó demasiada pequeña. Luego, está la actitud. Sandra SABE que está buena y va paseando esa certeza por los pasillos del insti como quien pasea una corona o unos vaqueros demasiado apretados. A decir verdad, yo mismo me dio cuenta de que en realidad hay chicas bastante más monas en nuestro instituto, pero Sandra es la tía buena oficial. Decir que no es tu tipo es casi una herejía. En mi caso, esto no podría ser más cierto. No solo la chica no me pone para nada, es que no me pone en lo absoluto... por ser mujer.

-¡Pero no mires, imbécil!- me apremia él.

Obedeciendo a mi colega, me vuelvo a girar en un torpe ademán para fingir una vuelta a la normalidad.

-¿Verdad que cada día está más tremenda la pava esa?-babea Jaume.- Adivina quién ha conseguido invitarla a su cumpleaños.

-¡Lionel Messi!- digo yo sin parpadear.

-Ja,muy bueno, nen.- se queja Jaume.- ¡Yo, joder!

-¡Ya lo sé, crack! -le contesto a la par que choco puños con él.

-Lo he hecho por ti, para que tengáis el ambiente apropiado -señala.- ¡A por ella, tigre!

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Estaba rezando por que la conversación no derivara en esto.

-¡Qué dices! ¿Yo y la Sandra? -repongo incómodo.- Pero si no pegamos ni con cola. Oye, a lo mejor te está mirando a ti...

-Joder, debes ser el único pavo preocupado por su compatibilidad con la Sandra... Y no te digo que no me gustaría que esa tía me mirara a mi, pero, por mucha rabia que me dé... Me temo que mi sentido arácnido nunca se equivoca. ¡Así que no me falles, aprovecha la oportunidad que te he dado y a por ella!

-¡¡SE ACABÓ!! ¡¡VAIS AL JEFE DE ESTUDIOS!!

-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!-implora Jaume histriónico.

Yo, por mi parte, no puedo evitar mirar de reojo hacia la mesa de Sandra quien se ríe de la situación con sus amigas. La forma lúbrica que tienen sus ojos de coincidir con los míos me vuelve a horrorizar. Y, sí, estoy enterado: la culpa de todo esto la tengo yo. Debería decir que no me gustan las tías. Debería ser sincero, yo que puedo, que vivo en un país europeo donde los gays pueden casarse desde hace más de diez años, en vez de ser lapidados por el mero hecho de serlo. Pero ni España es un país siempre tan progresita como querría creerse ni me es tan fácil como parece. Yo ya formo parte de los raros: soy el charnego.

Que mi padre naciera y viviera en Andalucía gran parte de su vida antes de venirse aquí y casarse con mi madre ya me hace lo bastante exótico para destacar en el ambiente catalanista y elitista de este instituto de pijos barceloneses. Gracias a gente como Jaume y a que en Barcelona, al final del día, cada uno somos hijos de nuestro padre y de nuestra madre, he podido vivir con relativa tranquilidad. Y eso es algo que aprecio demasiado como para perdelo así como así. Me duele mentir a mi mejor amigo, me duele tener en vilo a una chica, no poder hablar con mi familia sobre el tema con naturalidad, sobre todo porque en el fondo sé que lo aceptarían, pero mi vida ya es demasiado complicada. Tal vez sea por eso que sueño lo que sueño...

-¡Buenos días, Cristina! -saludo con mi mejor sonrisa.- ¿Cómo está la profe de inglés más guapa que conozco?

Ante mis piropos, el corazón de mi profesora no se ablanda ni un poco. Aprieta con más fuerza la pila de ejercicios que ciñe contra su pecho e inspira, como si quisiera cargarse de paciencia, mientras me dedica una expresión tan tensa como su oscura cola de caballo.

-No- responde.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si todavía no le he dicho nada! ¿A qué viene eso?

-¿No? -pregunto desconcertado.- ¿No a qué?

-¿Crees que soy tan tonta que sé lo que quieres? No me has entregado los ejercicios de recuperación y eso que los di hace semanas. Te recalqué que eran para hoy, que era condición imprescindible para ir al examen de recuperación. Y tal como me lo vi venir, no los tienes. Seguro que los dejaste olvidados en algún rincón de tu cuarto, impolutos.

-¡Noooo!- miento.- ¡Qué dices! ¡Si los he hecho! ¡Te juro que los tengo, vamos, encima de la mesa de mi cuarto! ¡Pero porque los he estado haciendo! Y hoy, como me he dormido, no me he acordado de meterlos en la mochila. ¡Mañana te los traigo sin falta!

-No- repite Cristina.

-¿Pero por qué?- me indigno.- ¡Te estoy diciendo que están hechos! ¿Qué más te da un día más o un día menos?

-No te los voy a aceptar - argumenta ella, impasible.-Para empezar, sería muy injusto para tus compañeros que han tenido menos tiempo; luego, estando en segundo de Bachillerato, deberías ser capaz de revisar que llevas el material la noche de antes, y por último... Te conozco desde hace más de un curso, Pau, y no me la das. Ni de coña has hecho los ejercicios...

-Touché... Bueno, habrá que tocar otras cuerdas del corazón...Pongo la cara de pena más conmovedora y adorable que me sale.

-Mira, Cris -comento con la voz quebrada.- Si no recupero la primera evaluación, Jordi no me dejará entrenar.

Las cejas de mi profesora parecen relajarse levemente.

-Vaya -se lamenta ella.- Con lo mucho que te gustan las artes marciales...

¡Sí! ¡Está surtiendo efecto! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no podría resistirse a mis encantos! ¡Soy el mejor!

Entonces, cuando ya me siento victorioso, Cristina vuelve a esgrimir una sonrisa irónica.

-Pues es una auténtica pena, pero haber estudiado...

-¿Qué? ¿No me vas a dar una mísera oportunidad?- insisto agraviado.

-¿Oportunidad? -se ofende ella.- ¡Has tenido miles! Lo siento, Pau, pero no es mi problema. Mi problema es llevar a Selectividad a alumnos que sepan hacer el rephrasing. ¡Que son tres puntos del examen! Y si solo fuera el rephrasing... porque ni la redacción, ni la comprensión, ni nada... No, ya te he dado mucho más margen que a los demás y has demostrado no haberlo merecido. ¿Quieres aprobar? ¡ESTUDIA!

Y, entonces se da la vuelta y se larga, así sin más, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. De pronto, noto un exceso de energía a punto de explotar en mi puño. No recuerdo el momento en el que golpeo la taquilla, solo noto mis nudillos crujir dolor al impactar contra la superficie de metal. Varias personas se sobresaltan por el ruido, y algunas llegan incluso a mantener cierta distancia de seguridad al pasar por mi lado. No les culpo, yo mismo me siento arder de irritación. El día no podría ir peor, pero me equívoco.

-Què passa, espanyolet? (¿Qué pasa españolito?) ¿L'has tornats a cagar? És clar, el cervell no us dóna per aprendre altres idiomes... (¿La has vuelto a cagar. Claro, el cerebro no os da para aprender otros idiomas.)

Esa voz se me hace innecesariamente familiar. Es el cabrón de Oriol, rodeado de sus hienas lameculos, el mismo Oriol que lleva tocándome los huevos desde Preescolar con el temita de siempre. Respiro hondo antes de volverme hacia él.

-Ostres, si és el Oriol. Fixa't que a tu no et cal ser espanyol per ser idiota. El ers per naturalesa … (Anda, si es Oriol. Fíjate que a ti no te hace falta ser español para ser idiota. Lo eres por naturaleza.)

-Jo vaig a la universitat, no com tu. (Yo voy a ir a la universidad, no como tú)- se defiende.- Els fracassats espanyolets i estrangers de merda com tu només valen per netejar el terra de la gent com jo … (Los fracasados como tú sólo valéis para limpiar el suelo de la gente como yo).

-A sobre de gilipolles, sord … (Encima de gilipollas, sordo) -replico orgulloso.- En què t'estic parlant? ¿En basc? Sóc tan català com tu, imbècil. He nascut aquí i he viscut aquí tota la puta vida...(¿En qué te estoy hablando? ¿En euskera? Soy tan catalán como tú, idiota. Nací aquí y he vivido aquí toda la puta vida …)

-Ah sí?- se burla.- Digues-li al teu pare, charnego de merda... (¿Ah sí? Díselo a tu padre, charnego de mierda.)

Charnego, la palabra mágica....Ahora el exceso de energía es mayor y se extiende por todo el cuerpo, quemándome las neuronas. No puedo pensar con claridad cuando se menta a mi padre. ¡Soy así! ¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Soy así, especialmente cuando los gilipollas que todo lo saben, intentan demostrarlo y sueltan mierdas sobre los vagos de los andaluces en mi presencia...

Y hablan, así, tan tranquilos, sobre el mismo hombre que se vino a Barna con una mano delante y otra detrás, que estando lejos de su tierra y su familia se sacó la Ingienería mientras trabajaba y aún le daba para mandarle dinero a mis abuelos. Ese es el andaluz vago de mierda, según esa chusma, el mismo hombre que veo dejarse la piel en su despacho hasta las tantas de la noche, todos los días de la semana. Digo yo que alguien debería partirle la puta boca a esa gente, no vaya a ser que se les ocurra seguir hablando. Yo estoy más que dispuesto para tal cometido.

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, mi puño ha reventado el labio inferior de Oriol y está salpicado con su sangre. El muy idiota se queda boqueando de rabia y sorpresa unos segundos, tumbado sobre las taquillas, mientras uno de sus amigos intenta darme lo que a mi se me antoja un insulto para las patadas.

La evito sin problemas, con un juego de piernas, y aprovecho la inercia del giro para golpearle la espalda con algo que sí se puede llamar patada. El pobre desgraciado se da de bruces contra el suelo. El siguiente secuaz se acerca para atacarme con la cara estúpidamente por delante, ofreciéndomela como un objetivo fácil. Y ahí va: otro con el pómulo hecho mierda... En cuanto, al amiguito que le quedaba al Oriol, este se ha ido por piernas hace rato. Debe ser el listo de la pandilla... Pero Oriol parece haberse recuperado y está listo para contraatacar. Muy bien, aquí te espero, campeón.

Con los pies bien anclados en el suelo, tomo velocidad con las caderas y me voy girando hacia él, con la mano dispuesta para partirle la mejilla. No entiendo lo que he hecho hasta que veo a un señor de mediana edad tirado en el suelo, mirándome con cara de bulldog rabioso. En lo que respecta a mi adversario, este ha conseguido esquivar el golpe de milagro y ahora me devuelve una sonrisa de triunfo fortuito casi tan estúpida como él mismo. Vuelvo a ensayar mi mejor sonrisa, aunque sé perfectamente lo poco que va a servirme.

-¡Senyor cap d'estudis! Com està vostè? (¡Señor Jefe de estudios! ¿Cómo está usted?)

 

El choque de las suelas de mis deportivas reverberan contra el suelo de piedra de la entrada. Mientras mis pulmones resistiéndose a soltar lo poco que me queda de aliento, esta seguirá siendo una prolongación de un día plagado de carreras.

Mi error fue enfrascarme en la pelea sin percatarme que Don Ramón, nuestro Jefe de estudios, volvía a su despacho justamente por la zona de taquillas en la que nos encontrábamos. Si hubiera tenido más en cuenta el entorno, no habría terminado viendo el despacho de Don Ramón por dentro, ni habría disfrutado de una numerosas y amenas charlas impartidas por el propio Jefe de Estudios, la orientadora, el director, mi profesora tutora Cristina; con llamada a mis padres incluida. Por supuesto, a Oriol sólo le bastó ponerle ojitos a Don Ramón y a los profesores, culparme a mí de todo y sacar a colación las generosas aportaciones de su padre a la APA para librarse. Eso no me enfada: sé exactamente qué tipo de rata inmunda es ese tipejo. Incluso mejor que su propia madre. Lo que me cabrea es que el resto le creyera. Si he de ser justos la tremenda paliza que le he pegado a su grupito me deja en mal lugar. A vista de un adulto, yo he causado muchos más destrozos que él, pero nadie se ha molestado en preguntarme cuáles han sido los daños que he sufrido yo. Nadie me ha preguntado mi versión.

Y esa es la razón por la que vuelvo a llegar tarde. Cuando el Jefe de Estudios decidió dejarme ir, ya era demasiado tarde para ir a casa a por la bolsa de deporte con mis cosas de Taekwondo y comer con tranquilidad antes de ir al gimnasio. Así que, terminé comiéndome un bocadillo en el metro, y corriendo, corriendo por mi vida. Porque eso es precisamente el Taekwondo: vida; y eso es lo que respiro con cada bocanada de aire, cuando abro sin detenerme la puerta del vestuario, con la bolsa de deporte bamboleándose en mi cadera. Con esa convicción en la cabeza, me cambio a todo prisa, procurando no tropezarme con mi propia ropa y ejecuto mi spring final hacia el Dojang (sala donde se practica Taekwondo). Los rudos gritos de los otros estudiantes al soltar la energía en cada golpe me anima en este último impulso a la meta.

 

-¡Ñuñez! ¡Llegas tarde!- ruge mi Sabon, sin apenas mirarme a la cara.

Así es, Jordi no es un ningún dechado de delicadeza y diplomacia. Es un tipo franco y pragmático, que dice las verdades a la cara por mucho que duelan, sabedor de que una hostia tiempo quita muchas tonterías de la cabeza, y así es como quiere que sean sus alumnos: Gente sensata, con las cosas claras y con buenas piernas. Todos sabemos lo importante que es tener los pies bien anclados a la Tierra, tanto en el Taekwondo como en la vida.

Por desgracia, y aunque esa sinceridad sin anestesia suele ser el rasgo que más admiro de él, ahora tengo la piel demasiado sensible como para que me vuelvan a zarandear.

-¿En serio, Jordi?- replico con un tono amargo y burlón.- No me había dado cuenta.

En ese preciso instante, mi entrenador levanta el mentón y me clava sus ojos color miel encendidos como brasas. No le hace falta levantar la voz para acojonarme. Le bastan su autoridad y una musculatura tejida a lo largo de décadas de entrenamiento.

-Ven aquí, chaval, que vamos a hablar- me ordena.

Jaume, quién ya estaba en la sala, intercede por mi.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, Sabom-nim. Ha tenido un día complicado.

Ahora, es Jaume el que recibe la llama de la famosa “mirada de tigre” de Jordi.

-Me parece muy bien, Martorell, pero aquí también aprendemos a respetar.

Aquella respuesta acalló a Jaume, que se traga sus palabras y vuelve a su fila.

-¡Escuchad: práctica de ap sogui (posición de ataque) y bom sogui( posición de gato) hasta que vuelva!

Casi puedo oír como todos mis compañeros reprimen un grito ahogado de frustración. Alguno de ellos debe de estar odiándome ahora mismo. Me voy acercando a mi Sabon que me espera impertérrito y de brazos cruzados.

-Me ha dicho un pajarito que has vuelto a suspender- comienza mi entrenador.

Sus palabras resuenan como un golpe seco en mi cabeza. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada? ¿ Y cómo demonios se ha enterado tan pronto?

-Pues- titubeo torpemente, incapaz de mentir de puro aturdimiento.- Sí, así es.

Jordi chasquea la lengua mientras se rasca la nuca cubierta de cabellos de un castaño nuetro muy cortados al dos.

-Mira, sé que te será difícil entenderlo en estos momentos, pero los estudios son la prioridad, no el Taekwondo. Ya sabes que te aprecio y, por mi ,encantado de que vengas a entrenar...

Ahora es que cuando viene un “pero”, ¿verdad?

-Pero no puedo dejar que tires tu futuro por la borda por el Taekwondo. Primero tienes que demostrarme que puedes compatibilizarlo todo. Si no, tendrás que dejarlo y centrarte en lo primordial.

¿Dejar el Taekwondo? La solo idea me paraliza el pecho. No, imposible, me niego. Una vida sin Taekwondo no es vida. Todo menos eso. Ya lo sé: la culpa es mía. Nunca me ha costado estudiar y he vivido de rentas durante toda la Secundaria, pero sé sin riesgo de duda que quitarme lo que me hace levantarme de la cama por las mañanas, no me va ayudar a centrarme de pronto. Me quitará el aire.

-No, Jordi, digo Sabon-nim- le interrumpo con firmeza.- El Taekwondo es mi futuro. Ya sabes que quiero dedicarme a él.  
Jordi me contempla con esa misma mezcla de compasión y sarcasmo con la que, de un tiempo a esta parte, más y más adultos me miran.

-Y a mí me parece estupendo, chaval, de verdad que sí- repone él con voz melancólica.- Pero, tal y como está el panorama hoy en día... No te voy a mentir, lo tienes crudo. Ni te imaginas cuántos gimnasios han cerrado por la crisis estos años. Un chico joven como tú necesita un colchón y eso es una formación. Termina el Bachillerato, sácate un título de lo que sea... en la Universidad, un Grado Superior... lo que quieras, pero sácatelo. Cuando lo hagas, entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero si no puedes conseguir eso, mientras sigues con el Taekwondo, entonces, sintiéndolo mucho tendrás que dejar de venir.

Respiro hondo, intentando controlar la rabia que sube por el espinazo como una picajosa corriente eléctrica. Empiezo a moverme, haciendo ademanes con las muñecas y cambiando el peso de pie. No sé cómo será mi cara, pero debo de ser un poema. Eso explicaría la de Jordi. Se estira las mejillas y el mentón con la mano derecha en un gesto reflexivo y cansado antes de volver a intentar convencerme.

-Mira, hagamos una cosa: Tú recúperate, aprueba el curso y la Selectividad, y no habrá problemas, pero si sigues flaqueando tendré que pararte los pies. ¿De acuerdo?- me ofrece la mano.- Este es un pacto entre caballeros.

Yo le devuelvo el saludo y él me aprieta, haciéndome el daño justo.

-Mi padre me está dando la paliza con que haga una ingeniería. Yo paso- confieso.

A veces, si quieres que el resto te escuche, tienes que demostrarles las cosas con actos, no con palabras.- me aconseja.- Eso implica controlar tu vida y tus emociones, y eso va por la salida de tono de antes...

-Perdona, Sabom-nim.- me disculpo algo avergonzado por la distancia que existe entre mi pataleta infantil y la respuesta mesurada y madura de Jordi.- Es que he tenido un día de mierda...

-Te repito que no es excusa.- reitera Jordi.- Un buen luchador tiene que estar por encima de las circunstancias y ser respetuoso y sereno siempre.- Tras este discursito zen, Jordi apoya una de sus manos grandes y huesudas, acostumbradas a dar golpes en el hombro.-Ahora, ve a darte caña. ¡Escuchadme! ¡Práctica de chagui (patadas)!.

Mis compañeros braman para celebrar la nueva orden. Ahora empieza lo bueno.

 _Ey, damas y caballeros. Si están listos, comenzaré._  
_A diferencia de otros chicos, tengo estilo. Mi estilo._

Diligentemente, me pongo a la fila aguardando mi turno, con impaciencia imposible de disimular. Todo el cuerpo me arde, pues almacena una energía que solo puedo liberar aquí y ahora. Jaume salta justo delante de mí. Su patada es limpia y tiene una altura decente. Cae, a continuación, con equilibrio y una cierta elegancia, tras lo cual se gira para desafiarme con una expresión chulesca.

No me impresiona, ni siquiera esa bonita demostración puede compararse a lo que voy a hacer yo. Puede que Jaume tenga una mejor media gracias a su Bachillerato de Humanidades, pero aquí, en el dojang, el puto amo soy yo. Porque nadie ha entrenado más y punto. Con la astucia espontánea que dan años de repetición, preparo mi postura para tomar inercia.

 _Trabajé toda la noche, todos los días, mientras tú bebías en el club._  
_Sí, no estés sorprendido y escucha cada día._

Uso la fuerza explosiva de mis piernas para impulsarme y volar. El objetivo al que apunta mi pie, directo como una bala, parece a punto de reventarse del golpe. La vibración del impacto recorre efervescente mi pierna. Con él, toda esa energía sobrante que me estaba quemando por dentro sale a borbotones. El alivio es instantáneo, aún cuanto todavía estoy cayendo de pie, sabiéndome invencible y diestro como un felino. Joder, yo vivo por estos momentos.

_Tengo el sentimiento, el sentimiento de que estoy ¡cansado!_

Después de la ronda de patadas, Jordi nos pone por parejas para un entrenamiento de Kyorugi o combate. Tal vez sea porque mi Sabom sabe que hoy necesito que me cuiden o porque de pronto mi suerte ha cambiado, pero me toca con Jaume. En cuanto nos ponemos delante, él me vuelve a poner esa cara de gallito que tan bien conozco. Significa que las hostias que van a venir a continuación van a ser legendarias. ¡Sí, joder, sin contenerse!

De esta forma, Jaume empieza su ataque con un clásico barrido de pies que yo intercedo sin problemas. ¿Tengo que recordarle a mi amigo con quién está tratando? Aprovecho el pie levantado para impulsarme en una patada baja que ataca su flanco izquierdo.

  _Cansado, cansado, cansado._

_El olor a sudor en nuestro estudio._

_Mira, mis ruidosos pasos responden._

No pasa nada, Jaume recibe el daño lo mejor que puede y se prepara para contraatacar con un movimiento de puño directo que me roza el hombro. Desde luego, Jaume ofrece mucha más pelea que Oriol. Es un gustazo que tu componente no se comporte como un saco de arena. Me dispongo a responder, dibujando la imagen de este capullo xenófobo y catalanista en mis recuerdos, junto con la de Cristina, el Jefe de Estudios. Gracias a esta pequeña fantasía, puedo responderles como se merecen.

 _Todos vosotros sois tan débiles, perdedores, llorones e idiotas_  
_No tenéis nada que hacer conmigo_ _porque estoy cansado con esperanza_

Le asustó a Jaume una patada a la cabeza que no ve venir. A penas llega a protegerse con los brazos ¡Tres puntos, colega!

 _Está bien, estamos cansados de la cabeza hasta los pies_  
_Estamos cansados de trabajar la mitad de nuestros días_  
_Vivimos cansados en nuestros estudios, nuestra juventud podría pudrirse_  
_Pero gracias a eso, seguimos hacia el éxito_  
_Chicas, gritad fuerte, dejad que suene_

-¡Tío! -se queja Jaume cuando se levanta del suelo.- ¡No te sobres!

-¿Estás bien, nen?- me burlo yo, mientras me coloco nuevamente en una postura de vigilancia- ¿O preferirías que fuera más delicado?

Jaume se limpia las babas que han salido disparadas de su boca entre risas.

-Ya te vale, cabrón.

_A diferencia de otros chicos,_

_no quiero decir que sí,_

_no quiero decir que sí._

Mi amigo se levanta rápidamente y me ataca con el reverso del puño. Yo me protejo con un barrido de pies, que casi consigue tambalearle y utilizo la velocidad del giro para propinarle otra patada en el pecho.

 _Haz un poco de ruido, toda la noche,_  
_hasta que tu cuerpo se encienda,_  
_toda la noche, toda la noche._  
_Porque tenemos fuego. ¡Más alto!_  
_Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo._

Por desgracia para él, Jaume está demasiado ocupado intentando mantener el equilibrio como para deternerme. El tiempo de la ronda termina y mi victoria es indiscutible.

_¡Es cansado!_

Jaume y yo nos damos un amistoso apretón de manos, pese al cual puedo percibir un mohín de disgusto en su rostro antes tan exultante. Sé que le fastidia, precisamente porque hemos sido amigos y rivales muchos años, pero no estoy dispuesto a ceder mi trono tan fácilmente. Este es mi territorio. Tanto es así que cuando Jaume y el resto se van tras la hora acordada, yo me quedo a entrenar las técnicas de puñetazo con los sacos de arena. Después de la torpeza de esta mañana me ha quedado claro que me hace falta más precisión. Además, por muy sorprendente que resulte, no, todavía no he soltado toda la furia que tengo dentro.

 _Rechazar al rechazo. Siempre fui demasiado._  
_Todos, seguidme._  
_¡Es cansado!_

Entonces, en la intimidad de la sala semiabandonada, como si de un ritual purgativo se tratase, todas las frustraciones de mi vida vuelven a aflorar en mi memoria, como toxinas que abandonan mi cuerpo eliminadas por los poros en forma de sudor. Este es el único de momento que tengo de comunión conmigo mismo en una vida que parece dirigida por los demás. Mis profesores, mi Sadom, mis padres... Todos tienen una opinión sobre lo que debería hacer los próximos años. Y, sin embargo, cuando me armo de valor para compartir lo que realmente deseo, empiezan a tratarme como un niñato idiota que no sabe de qué va la vida. Me dan risa. Se pasan el día hablando cuando no escuchan a nadie. ¿Realmente son tan maduros? ¿En serio creen que conocen tan bien cómo es mi mundo?

_¿Por qué nos matan antes de poder intentarlo?_

_Enemigo, enemigo, enemigo_

  
_¿Por qué estás inclinando tu cabeza y aceptándolo ya?_

_Energía, energía, energía_

Ni siquiera me escuchan, si lo hicieran sabrían que no tienen que preocuparse por mí, que yo ya tengo metas. Seré Sabom-nim, competiré por todo el mundo y enseñaré Taekwondo a los críos del barrio, para que aprendan a defenderse de los matones, como Jordi hizo conmigo. Ese soy yo. Ese es Pau Ñuñez Riquer. Espero que algún día quieran conocerlo.

 _Nunca te des por vencido, sabes que no estás solo._  
_Nuestro amanecer es más hermoso que el día._  
_Así puedo obtener un poco de esperanza, sí_  
_Despierta tu dormida juventud, ve._

De pronto, cuando estoy a punto de colocar un golpe maestro, la voz de mi maestro me sorprende.

-Pau, ¿Aún sigues aquí?-pregunta sinceramente intrigado.- ¿Qué pasa, colega, que no tienes casa?

-¡Claro que la tengo, hombre!- río mientras me aprieto los guantes.- Es que tenía ganas de quedarme a dar un par de golpes.

Los ojos de tigre de Jordi se abren como platos.

-¿Un par de golpes, dices?- exclama.- Son las ocho y media de la noche. ¡Ya estaba cerrando! ¡¡Llevas aquí horas!! ¡Anda! ¡Vete a tu casa antes de que te lesiones o tus padres me acusen de haberte secuestrado!

 

El aire frío por nocturno e invernal me provoca cosquilleos en la nariz. Exhaló relajado, mientras termino de subir por las escaleras del metro. Dios, ha sido un día de mierda. Absolutamente. Pero ya me da igual. Ahora, estoy vacío por dentro. Tengo paz en mi, una vana y, hasta cierto punto, ilusoria esperanza de que mañana será distinto... y a él.

Pelo como sensual terciopelo oscuro, labios mojados y sabrosos como frutas del bosque, ojos como agujeros negros delineados con un pincel maestro, piel como la porcelana, curvas desafiantes como un circuito de Fórmula1, risa como una cascada de cristal...

Mi precioso amante onnírico. ¿Volveré a tenerte en mis brazos cuando cierre los ojos? La sola prespectiva acelera mi corazón como la caída inicial de una montaña rusa. Así estoy de bobalicón que cuando abro la puerta de mi casa, todavía no me huelo lo que me espera.

-Vaya, vaya -dice mi padre desde el pasillo.- Pero si es el señorito. ¿Siempre vuelves a casa por estas horas, campeón? No me extraña que no tengas tiempo para estudiar.

-Perdona, papá. Tenía ganas de entrenar y se me ha ido el Santo al Cielo- me excuso, acercándome a mi padre que me espera a la entrada del salón.

El rictus malhumorado de su cara debería ser señal suficiente para la catástrofe venidera, pero no lo es.

-¡Ja! El santo debe está ya en el espasio- exclama irónica mi abuela, sentada en su sillón favorito.

-Madre, no se meta, por favor.- le exige mi padre con la voz tensa.

-¡Ay, hijo! ¡Perdona!

Tras esta distracción, mi padre va al grano.

-Nos han llamado del instituto- confirma, tan enfadado que no me mira a los ojos.- No sólo has llegado casi una hora tarde hoy, que, por cierto, no es la primera vez; si no que además te has pegado con un compañero.

Se me reseca la garganta antes de empezar a defenderme.

-A ver... Lo de llegar tarde es una cagada, lo admito.- comienzo a farfullar.- Voy a ponerme más alarmas, a ver si así me despierto mejor. Pero, vamos, que si Mamá me levantara, sería un detalle...

-Tu madre es tu madre, no tu sirvienta- contraataca mi padre.- Y lo peor de todo es que sí te llama, pero el señorito aquí presente no mueve el culo ni aunque le dieran descargas. Ya me dirás con qué sueñas, que parece que estés en coma...

Estoooo, Papá, créeme. No quieres saberlo.

-Y ya tenemos una edad, ¿eh? Ya tenemos una edad -continúa mi padre.- Que estás en Segundo de Bachillerato, hostia. Que vas a hacer dieciocho años en Abril... Yo a tu edad ya me había ido del pueblo a estudiar y a currar...

-¡Ya, vale! - le interrumpo nervioso.- Pero eso eran otros tiempos...

-¿Ah sí? -tercia mi padre.- Pues a tu hermana, hace tres años no teníamos que levantarla de la cama, como si tuviese cinco años. Se levantaba ella solita y se iba al instituto a su hora. ¡Fíjate tú, qué difícil! Pero es que eso no es lo único. ¿Qué es eso de que has golpeado al Jefe de Estudios? ¿En qué coño estás pensando, Pau?

-No quería darle a él. ¡Ha sido un accidente!- protesto.

-Ya, porque te estabas pegando con otros chicos, en mitad del Instituto. ¡Espléndido! ¡Eso lo cambia todo!

-Pues sí, Papá- afirmo yo, sacando pecho.- Me estaba pegando con Oriol Balaguer. Ya sabes, el cabrón que me llama charnego desde Infantil...

-Aún estarás orgulloso y todo, ¿no?- pregunta mi padre con cinismo.

-Sí, Papá, lo estoy. El muy capullo se estaba metiendo contigo, ¿sabes? Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Lo que tenías que hacer!-repite mi padre.- ¡Hostia, Pau! ¿Cuántas veces te lo voy a tener que decir? ¡No es ninguna victoria que te dejes provocar así! ¡Mira lo que has conseguido! ¿Pero es que no sabes que te pueden expulsar? ¿O ya te da igual todo? Y luego está el tema de tus notas...

-¿Qué le pasa a mis notas? -pregunto ingenuamente.

-¿Que qué le pasa a tus notas? - exclama mi padre.- ¿Me lo estás preguntado en serio? Tienes tres asignaturas suspensas en la primera evaluación: Inglés, Lengua y Dibujo Técnico.

-¿Y?- me estrecho de hombros.- El resto las tengo aprobadas...

-Con una media de 5'5 en Bachillerato- matiza mi padre.- ¡Por Dios, Pau! ¡Es una media ridícula! ¿Así es cómo pretendes entrar en Ingeniería?

-A lo mejor ese es el problema, Papá: que paso de entrar en Ingeniería, que no es lo que quiero hacer.

Mi padre alza rápidamente la mano, para reprimirla en un tenso puño.

-¡Mira, no me vengas con lo que quieres o no quieres hacer! ¡Que me tienes harto! - hace una pausa para suspirar y relajarse momentáneamente.- Tira para tu cuarto que hoy no cenas. ¡Ah! ¡Y estás castigado durante un mes sin salir! ¡A ver si así se te ordenan las ideas!

Esa última noticia hace que sienta rasgarse el tejido de mi realidad. ¡No me pueden hacer esto!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero, Papá! -vuelvo a protestar.- ¡El viernes que viene es el cumpleaños de Jaume! ¡Ya le he comprado el regalo y todo!  
Pues se lo das otro día en el instituto. No es el fin del mundo.- replica él.

Vaya, así que le importa una mierda. ¿No? Es eso. Una vez más, ha vuelto a decidir por mi. Da igual lo que yo sienta. Y una vez más, esa sensación hormigueante, ardiente y punzante vuelve a expandirse por mi columna vertebral hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Corro a encerrarme en mi cuarto, no porqué él me lo diga, si no porque soy yo al que ya no le apetece tener delante.

-¡No! ¡Pau! ¡Espera!- intenta detenerme mi padre.- ¡No des un...!

Pero ya es demasiado tarde, la puerta de mi cuarto choca contra su vano, acallando las advertencias de mi padre. Como si me drenaran lo poco que me quedan de energías, me dejo caer cual muñeco de trapo sobre mi cama. Sin darme cuenta, aspiro algo de mi propio olor que ha quedado impregnado en mi almohada, y por azares de conexiones caprichosas de mi cerebro, vuelvo a pensar en él.

Lee Soo Jin... ¿Pensará él también en mi como pienso yo en él? ¿Se acordará de mi? ¿Será siquiera real?

Una parte de mi tiene miedo de que la mera existencia de alguien tan maravilloso pudiera convertir este mundo en un lugar demasiado perfecto. Sé que no le conozco, que tal vez solo sea una mera alucinación provocada por mis hormonas y mi confusión, pero...¡Tengo tantas ganas de saber quién es! Y puede que él también quiera conocerme. ¡Se despidió de una mi con una sonrisa tan bonita! Es como si la hubieran medido para que encajara perfectamente con el resto del rostro. Como un cuadro que cobra nuevos significados con distintos enfoques, todo en él es nuevo e intrigante.

Entonces, su jugosa boquita de frambuesa vuelve a usurpar mi mente, esa boquita tan linda, pequeñita y estrecha pero apasionada y salvaje. No tardo en fantasear con lo se sentirá siendo apresado por ella... Deben de ser las mejores mamadas del mundo.

Por muy asqueroso que resulte, no puedo evitar bajar la mano al interior de mi ropa interior. Me lo imagina llegando a mi, con la naturalidad fluida, secreta pero imparable de una respiración, surgiendo de la nada como hace siempre. La luz queda atrapada en su cabello que cae por su frente como un río crepuscular. Suavemente, las abundantes pestañas que subrayan sus ojos elípticos y siderales abanican mis mejillas en un beso todavía casto.

Entonces, se sirve de ese cuerpo menudo pero poderoso para apresar completamente mi voluntad, no sin antes hacer lo mismo con toda la extensión viril. Su lengua candente, húmeda y voluptuosa recorre toda esa longitud de carne, cubriendo cada centímetro de piel de saliva, afanándose en jugar con su presa lentamente como una serpiente sádica. Súbitamente, empieza a prestarle atención a la punta, bañándola de cosquillas, para después ir tragándola progresivamente. Goloso, como un niño disfrutando de un largo y turbio caramelo, así se comporta él.

Pequeños sollozos sofocados escapan de esta prisión de carne y líquidos que es su boquita, bendito paraíso angosto y tórrido. ¿Le estará gustando hacerme esto? Eso parece, por lo menos en mi fantasía, a juzgar por la forma en la que su lengua traviesa juega conmigo, en el brillo malévolo de sus ojos de diablillo.

Ni siquiera entonces, cuando ya lo ha engullido hasta la base, deja de atizarme con esa mirada cósmica, sólo iluminada por el candor rubí de sus mejillas encendidas. Y yo me dejo llevar por él , y por todo lo que quiera hacer de mi, mientras me va atemperando, deshaciendo dentro de él, como si fuera el helado más frío y suculento del mundo. Entonces me derrito dentro de él, exhausto, de modo que mis fluidos densos, calientes y blanquecinos cubren su rostro sin que puedan distinguirse a penas de su nívea y tersa piel. Él termina de devorar mi esencia, con la avaricia de quién no se perdona el dejarse ni el más mínimo retazo, empujándola con esa lengua rojísima y abrasadora; riendo, sabiéndose el vencedor de este injusto duelo.

Una vez terminado este patético desahogo, el cansancio por un día tan desastroso se ceba conmigo. Me doy prisa en limpiarme y ponerme el pijama. Cuando vuelvo a internarme en la cama, mi pensamiento ya está clamando por él, de manera que me duerme con su nombre como canción de cuna.

_Si eres de la Luna o de las estrellas, no me importa._

_Tú eres igual que yo. Eres un chico genial._

_Yo también soy un chico genial._

_No tenemos más opción que enamorarnos._

_Sí, me estoy enamorando._

Una luz tenue pero insistente me fuerza a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que veo es algo similar a los rayos del sol colándose entre las hojas mecidas amorosamente de un árbol. Paulatinamente, conforme mis sentidos se van asentando, me voy incorporando. Y ahí está él, tan bello como lo recordaba si no incluso más, dormido con la cabeza sobre el brazo derecho. El pelo le cae sobre la cara casi ordenadamente, como si entre cada mechón subyaciera un acuerdo secreto, y sus labios se mantienen inquietantemente entreabiertos, como si esperaran un beso, hasta que se deciden a abrirse en un bostezo súbito.

Me percato de que se está despertando cuando empieza a pestañear. Debe estar tan confuso como cuando yo llegué hace unos instantes, así que intento darle la bienvenida, hacer que se sienta cómodo. Espero a que tenga los ojos completamente abiertos y le toma la mano derecha para besársela lo más cuidadosamente posible. Él me mira con los ojos graciosamente inflados por la sorpresa. Un delicioso rubor color cereza sale a flote en sus carnosas y tirantes mejillas.

-Hola, precioso -le susurro.- ¿Qué te apetece que hagamos hoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada me gustaría hacer un par de aclaraciones.
> 
> Charnego es una palabra despectiva con la que los catalanes se refieren a los catalanes impuros o hijos de inmigrantes de regiones de España, especialmente Andalucía. Si tus padres ya han nacido en Cataluña, no se te considera charnego. Como el padre de Pau, nació en Andalucía, sí lo es. También me gustaría señalar que en sitios como Barcelona donde la población es muy variada, estas tendencias puristas no se dan tanto como, por ejemplo, en Gerona. El caso de Oriol se debe a que es idiota y eso es muy universal.
> 
> Luego está el sistema educativo español. Después de los 6 años de Primaria, hay cuatro años de Educación Secundaria Obligatoria. A partir, de ahí, se pueden estudiar grados formativos medios que tengan que ver con una profesión más práctica como peluquería, jardinería, administración, etc. Pero si quieres ir a la Universidad, quedan dos años más de Bachillerato. Una vez aprobado el Bachillerato, hay que pasar una prueba de acceso a la universidad (PAU XD). La nota final , media de lo que has sacado en los exámenes y tu media de Bachillerato, te permitirá acceder a unas carreras más que a otras. Por ejemplo, si quieres entrar en Medicina, tienes que sacar un 9 de media de Bachillerato más o menos. 
> 
> Dejando de lado, espero que les guste el fic. Muchas gracias por leer y que les vaya muy bien.


	4. Lluvia en Seúl. El día de Soo Jin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo Jin despierta desganado y deprimido en el día de su vuelta a la universidad. ¿Podrá el recuerdo de una noche de pasión animarlo en esta jornada lluviosa y fría?

Al despertar siento el impacto abrupto del colchón contra mi cuerpo inerte, como si hubiese caído desde una altura que no alcanzo a calcular. En realidad, eso es solo una impresión, no me he movido. Mi cuerpo sigue en la misma postura fetal en la que me adormilo cada noche.

Sin embargo, sé perfectamente que algo ha cambiado y es que esta noche lo he visto. Llevaba así al menos unas tres semanas, con un cuerpo masculino musculoso pero elástico y enérgico nadando furtivamente entre mis sueños nocturnos, ofrecido como un festín por los más oscuros recovecos de mi subconsciente.

Al principio no le di importancia, pues lo más seguro es que se tratase de nada más que un resorte de mi mente para aplacar mi cortante soledad, mi desesperada necesidad de sentir el cálido abrazo de otro ser humano. Pensé que, como tantas otras de mis estériles y caducas fantasías, ese insistente sueño terminaría por evaporarse también, pero, continuó. Ese cuerpo ardiente y sólido volvía a aparecer ante mi cada vez que me abandonaba al sueño, y mi hipotérmico corazón no podía si no asirse a él en busca del calor que le faltaba durante el día. Terminé por aceptarlo como un síntoma de mi locura, de mi patética situación. Después de todo, pudiera ser que en los resortes más ocultos y abisales de mi cerebro algo se resistiera a la idea de que nadie podría querer a alguien como yo. Y por esta razón, imaginaba un cuerpo perfecto que se dejara abrazar por mi, al que poder amar sin resentimientos ni culpa.

Pero ya no es solo un cuerpo, esta noche le he visto. Su piel es tirante como la del un tambor, con los músculos abultando debajo de ella en sus brazos y abdomen. Dan ganas de pasar la yema de todos mis dedos por ella para palpar todos sus recovecos, como si de un mapa topográfico en relieve se tratara. Es una piel ardiente y viril, que despide calor de forma natural, como una roca volcánica. Además, tiene una tonalidad cálida, algo tostada, como de galleta casera. Me pregunto si al morderla será igual de crujiente o tendrá el mismo sabor, salado y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Sus labios. Recuerdo cómo me besaba, mientras me paso los dedos por los míos. Su boca es ancha,como la de un perro, con una sonrisa satisfecha y sincera que traiciona todas sus emociones. Está rematada con labios finos pero algo bulbosos en el centro. Esto le convertiría en un besador con cierta precisión natural, uno que supiera administrar la sensualidad de su avances con cierto autocontrol, si no fuera por la ansiedad con la que me devoraba. Como un lobo hambriento que se niega a dejar escapar a su presa, su lengua atrapaba a la mía, atándola sin piedad. Y me encantó. Solo pensar en esos besos depredadores envía pequeñas descargas eléctricas a mi espalda.  
Él me hace estremecer. ¡Por Dios! ¿De verdad un sueño puede alterarme tanto? ¡Respira hondo, Soo Jin! ¿Es que no aprendes?

Expiro con pesadez, como si mis pulmones pesaran como una losa, mientras me tumbo boca arriba, intentando reunir el valor suficiente para abandonar ese seguro refugio de frías sábanas y edredón. Me restriego torpemente los ojos con la mano derecha, y entonces la vuelvo a ver: es la cicatriz bulbosa y grotesca que recorre mi muñeca.

Siento miedo y vergüenza: ¿La habrá visto él? ¡Por favor, espero que no! Más recuerdos vienen a rescatarme y es que me percato de que en el sueño, él me tomaba de la mano izquierda. Lo más seguro es que no la hubiera visto. Pero, de todas formas, ¿por qué me importa tanto lo que piense de mí? ¡Sólo es una criatura creada por mi imaginación! ¡No tiene sentimientos como para que pueda defraudarle!... ¿O sí?

Le doy la vuelta a mi mano sin dejar de observarla. ¡Y pensar que hace unos minutos estos dedos estaban enredándose entre sus cabellos! Casi puedo volver a sentirlo, ensortijado y suave, de un color castaño oscuro, forjándose en salvajes e impredecibles mechones ondulados. Olía a tierra, a tormenta de verano.

Un trueno flagela el cielo muy cerca de mi habitación. El velo de mis fantasías se rasga y tras él, solo la mera realidad, gris e insuficiente. Está lloviendo, ¡maldita sea!

Me levanto de la cama con los pies gélidos y todavía titubeantes, y me dirijo a mi ventana. Tal y como la violencia del trueno hacía suponer está diluviando.

 _(El denso color de un día lluvioso en Seúl)_  
_Los autos corriendo, los retorcidos paraguas por todo el lugar_  
_Los retorcidos paraguas por todo el lugar_  
_Está nublado y el aire es claro._

Las gotas de agua chocan violentamente contra el cristal empañado, mientras en la calle, el agua que corre por las calles fuerza a vehículos y a viandantes a fluir aún más rápido.

Noto un ligero dolor ceñirse en mis sienes cansadas. Justo tenía que llover hoy, como si el día que me espera no pareciera ya de entrada lo bastante horrible. De pronto, el paisaje plomizo de la ciudad mojada me hace dolorosamente consciente de ello: hoy es el día que regreso a la Universidad.

 _La lluvia se detiene y el reflejo en el charco_  
_Con un fondo de color gris claro_  
_¿Por qué estoy parado aquí?_  
_No sé si tengo un montón de pensamientos o ningún pensamiento en absoluto._

Pero no tiene porqué ser hoy, ¿verdad? Siempre puedo decir que todavía no me encuentro bien, que no estoy preparado. En realidad, ya llevo unos dos meses así y gracias a ello nada malo ha ocurrido. El zumbido de mi móvil da al traste con mis planes de fuga.

 _Es un día lluvioso, la lluvia golpea mi ventana_  
_Golpea mi corazón_  
_Con mis doloridos hombros, miro mi teléfono y veo un texto_  
_"¿Cómo estas hoy?"_  
_Los mensajes de mis amigos hacen que mis emociones fluyan_

“Estoy de camino a tu casa. Vayamos juntos a clase juntos, ¿vale?”, escribe Ha Neul-noona entre corazoncitos.

Suspiro lentamente. Tengo que ducharme.

Cuando abro la puerta, la penumbra del día lluvioso invade el pasillo. Tanteo el recorrido hasta el baño, procurando no encontrarme con nadie. Está desierto. ¡Bien! Intentando evitar cualquier encuentro incómodo, aprovecho para dirigirme a la ducha con la mayor discreción que mis piernas demasiado largas y aún adormecidas me permiten. No es hasta que el agua caliente empieza a caer sobre mis contraídos músculos que reparo en ello: he estado ansiando su calor de ese chico desde que nos separamos.

 _Mientras inhalo el aroma de la húmeda lluvia_  
_Me estiro y luego me dirijo al baño_  
_Luego me saludo a mi mismo, medio dormido en el espejo_  
_No tengo a nadie con quien encontrarme_  
_Pero me tomo una ducha más larga de lo usual_

“¡Espera un momento!¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Necesito saber tu nombre!” Sus ojos eran color miel con relampagueantes vetas verdosas. Esos enormes ojos de cachorro, transmitían tanta ansiedad cuando me imploraba así. ¿Cómo no conmoverse? ¿Cómo no naufragar en esos ojos tan brillantes y anhelantes? ¿Qué es lo que él veía en mi para necesitarme con tanto tesón?

“Eres precioso”, había dicho, con esa voz grave y rasgada, atenuada por el deseo. Sonaba placentera como pisadas en la nieve virgen.

“¿Precioso, quién? ¿Es que estás ciego, guapo?”, eso es lo que tendría que haberle dicho. Tendría que haberme reído en su cara, ante semejante tontería, pero como de costumbre, ¿qué hago? Me pongo a balbucear como un bebé.

Doy con mi frente en la pared. ¡Hasta en mis sueños soy idiota!

Y es que él sí es guapo. Mucho.

Tiene pinta de ser extranjero. ¿Será norteamericano? Tiene rasgos oscuros, quizá tenga sangre latina. ¿O será del Sur de Europa? ¿Italiano, griego, tal vez francés? Desde luego, tiene un aspecto de lo más saludable y exótico. ¡Premio para mi libido frustrada! No sólo tiene el pelo y los ojos bonitos, una boca sensual o un cuerpo fuerte aunque acogedor. Todo en él parece calculado con la precisión milimétrica que talla la belleza más innegable, como una estatua griega.

Su cara es hermosa. Simplemente da gusto mirarla. Me gusta su nariz recta, pero algo aguileña, solo un poco; lo que, junto con su marcada mandíbula, le da un aire muy masculino y sexy. Y, pese a ello, hay algo en sus mejillas que denota un fulgor todavía infantil, todavía por madurar. Es indiscutiblemente joven, lo que explicaría las prisas, el entusiasmo desmedido y la anecdótica presencia de un poco de acné bajo el flequillo.

Entonces, la descarada esponja roza mis nalgas y recuerdo sus manos grandes y callosas aferrándolas con firmeza. Como en un torbellino, todas las barbaridades que hemos hecho juntos hacen estragos en mi cordura. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Desde luego, hemos aprovechado la ocasión! ¡Y él ha sido tan deliciosamente malvado conmigo! Tiemblo como un animalito cuando recuerdo la rudeza con la que me puso a cuatro patas, la fuerza con la que invadía mi carne y arremetía contra el centro de mi ser, aquel botón oculto dentro mi que pulsaba con tanta determinación, como si quisiera hacerlo explotar y volverme loco...La forma en la que me poseía hace que mis rodillas flaqueen. Una inadecuada tensión se alza en mi bajo vientre. Esa parte de mí mismo me exaspera y me asquea.

¿Es que nunca aprendes, Soo Jin? ¿Es que no has tenido ya bastante? ¿No recuerdas a qué terribles consecuencias te han llevado estos lúbricos deseos tuyos: inasibles, incesantes, inaceptables, repugnantes?

Otros recuerdos más oscuros, y para mi desgracia, mucho más reales, asaltan mi mente como un anuncio de Youtube que no puedo omitir. Una vez más, ese sabor ácido a orín y sangre resurge desde lo más profundo de mis papilas gustativas. Lleva ahí desde aquel día. Da igual lo que coma o el tiempo que haya pasado: no desaparece. Sólo permanece agazapado en su escondite, aletargado y cobarde, como un monstruo de leyenda, recuperándose para el próximo ataque. La voz de Jung Dong Yul grazna como un cuervo malicioso:

“Vaya, vaya. ¡Mirad cómo traga nuestra princesa! ¿Quién lo iba a decir con esa carita de ángel, eh? En realidad, no eres más que una puta avariciosa.”

Y como en un disco rallado, las risas gangosas e irritantes de sus amigos, hieren mis oídos. Mientras tanto, Jung-sunbae se empuja así mismo hasta lo más profundo de mi garganta, impía y brutalmente, hasta arrancarme lágrimas de dolor.

“Cómetela toda, zorra. Como se te ocurra morderme, le contaré a todos quién eres.”

Las arcadas vuelven a hormiguearme en la boca del estómago, pero me esfuerzo en volver a tragarme la hiel. No, esta vez, no estoy dispuesto a vomitar. No me permito vomitar. Aun así, el poco valor con el que cuento hoy se me escapa de entre los dedos cuando salgo de la ducha. La sola idea de encontrarme con ellos hoy hace que mis rodillas vuelvan a temblar, aunque esta vez de una forma muy distinta.

De manera lenta, prosaica, desganada, seco mi raquítico cuerpo. Me observo asqueado en el espejo. Mi delgadez siempre me ha causado cierta frustración, pero esta se torna rabia cuando la comparo con el torso elevado y perlado de ese chico. Incluso después de una vida de ejercicio, sigo siendo un alfeñique. Encima, he adelgazado estos dos meses en los que apenas retenía lo que comía. ¿Quién podría encontrar atractivo a este saco de huesos? Cubro mi escuálido ser con unos pantalones vaquero pitillo, una sudadera gris oscuro y unas converse negras.

Cuando lo peino, mi pelo sigue cayendo sobre mi frente, inevitablemente. Da igual lo que yo quiera hacer con él, nunca puedo probar peinados nuevos porque mi cabello ya ha decidido por mi. Hacia abajo, siempre hacia abajo, esa es la maldición de mi pelo eternamente liso, así que decido tapar mi vulgaridad con un gorro de lana. Hago acopio de fuerzas conforme me voy dirigiendo al comedor. La primera prueba de este largo y temible día será desayunar con mi familia.

Fuera el mundo sigue bailando al son percutor de la lluvia.

 _El denso color de un día lluvioso en Seúl_  
_Todavía no puedo conciliar el sueño mientras me desvanezco_  
_La lluvia se detienen y el reflejo en el charco_  
_Me veo a mi mismo más miserable hoy_

Mi madre se da la vuelta como accionada como un resorte en cuanto me oye llegar, esbozando esa sonrisa tan pretendidamente afable como tensa. Odio la forma falsa y nerviosa que tiene de actuar delante mío. Desde que me ocurrió lo que me ocurrió, actúa como si fuera una figurita de porcelana que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento, una repulsiva figurita, retorcida, pervertida, homosexual que no tuvo más remedio que heredar y con la que tiene que cargar en contra de su voluntad.

Me pregunto cuánta repulsa sintió mi madre cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho. De en qué se había convertido el hijo que tanto esfuerzo había invertido en criar. Seguro que se preguntó qué hizo mal.

-¡Buenos días, cariño! -me saluda con la voz quebradiza.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien.-respondo arisco.

No me apetece mirarle a los ojos. No soporto cómo su mirada, juiciosa y expectante a partes iguales, cae sobre mi, pesada como una losa.

Avanzo por la habitación, en busca del lugar más alejado y seguro para sentarme. La silla que elijo está cerca de la ventana, lo que me da cierta impresión de mundo exterior. Fuera sigue lloviendo, con toda esa lluvia, arrastrando las inmundicias de las calles. Al otro lado de la mesa, mi padre no me mira.

-Eso es bueno- asiente mi madre con predecible condescendencia, mientras se gira para acercarme los platos del desayuno.- Pero ya sabes que si no te encuentras bien, no debes forzarte. El doctor dijo que debíamos esperar a que estuvieras preparado.

Y entonces, ante mí, mi madre coloca toda una orquesta de pequeños aperitivos, cada uno más colorido que el anterior, como si yo fuera un rey y ella una humilde sirvienta. Hay de todo: Huevos fritos, verduras, fideos con pollo y caldo, kimchi y arroz, montañas de arroz, como para un regimiento... El penetrante olor de las especies hace que el vómito que acabo de reprimir se rebele en mis entrañas. Mi madre se queda mirándome comer, con la expresión intrigada y levemente esperanzada de quien espera que un experimento funcione.

-¿Y esto? -pregunto extrañado.

-¿Oh eso?-disimula mi madre vanidosa.- No es nada, sólo pensé que te vendría bien empezar el día con alegría.

La culpabilidad termina por patearme el estómago. Sé que mi madre es una gran cocinera y a juzgar por el tamaño del festín, se habrá levantado muy pronto para prepararlo. Por desgracia, las punzadas de mi vientre me dejan demasiado claro que si lo pruebo, todo ese esfuerzo terminará derramado en la taza de váter, bajo forma de vómito.

-Tiene muy buena pinta, mamá- contesto con un hilo de voz.- pero no tengo hambre. ¿Me lo podrías guardar para más tarde?

Como si de una grabación a cámara lenta puedo observar como la sonrisa de mi madre se arruga levemente en las comisuras. Su entrecejo se tensa un poco también. Está disgustada, pero intenta ocultarlo, y lo sé porque esa es una de sus expresiones que más he visto en las últimas semanas.

-¡Claro, hijo! -responde, apresurándose en llevarse el desayuno como si de un vergonzoso crimen se tratase.- ¿Quieres una tostada de pan y algo de café?

-No, mamá, en serio -insisto.- Tengo el estómago cerrado.

-Eso no puede ser- se preocupa ella.- Te marearás si no comes suficiente.  
Pero, lógicamente, ella no puede entenderlo. Prefiero morirme de hambre que volver a vomitar. Prefiero salvaguardar cada gramo de dignidad que me queda antes de desparramarlo por las alcantarillas en otra batalla que sé que no puedo ganar.

-Mamá...- intento hablar.

-¡Ya basta!- ruge mi padre.- ¿Ves, querida? Esto es lo que ocurre cuando lo malcrías. ¡Incluso cuando creías haberlo educado bien! ¡Ya ves cómo nos lo agradece!

¡Vaya! ¡La Bestia se ha despertado! Sus ojos, oscuros como un abismo y penetrantes como dardos, se clavan en mi, supurando su ponzoña. Al otro lado de la mesa, un gigante me observa con desprecio y yo, de pronto, soy tan, tan pequeño, que me gustaría escabullirme por esas mismas cañerías por las que suelo verter mi vomitina.

-Un buen hijo se come la comida que su madre le prepara- sentencia mi padre con la contundencia y seguridad de un gran y sabio maestro.- Un buen hijo es respetuoso y honra a sus padres. No hace lo que quiere, como un sinvergüenza.

Es de risa. Me pregunto cuando cree mi padre que he hecho lo que yo realmente quería, pero no soy tan estúpido como para contestar. El lugar de eso, asisto al patético espectáculo por el que la silueta de mi madre, ya de por si trémula, empieza a desvanecerse.

-Pero, querido, el médico dijo que su estómago está muy delicado...- intenta calmarlo.

-¿Entonces qué tiene Soo Jin?- la interrumpe mi padre con una voz gélida y cortante como cuchillos.- ¡Dime! ¿Cuál es su enfermedad? ¿Eh?

Mi madre se limita a agachar la cabeza, como la muñeca fiel que siempre fue, derrotada al fin en su eterno juego de mantener las apariencias. Esta familia hace tiempo que dejó de ser feliz, pero ella sigue esforzándose.

-¡Yo te diré qué le ocurre, ya que tú no respondes!- brama mi padre.- ¡Nada! Su estómago está perfectamente sano. Es su mente la que está enferma. Tal vez siempre lo estuvo.

Un sudor frío me recorre la espalda. Ahora que la Bestia ha terminado con mi madre, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que venga a mi. De pronto, la nuca me pesa demasiado. Curiosamente, sus primeras palabras suenan casi amables, como el siseo engañoso de una víboras que intenta encantar a su presa.

-Tienes suerte, Soo Jin -afirma él.- Gracias a mi influencia, he podido mover algunos hilos y podrás volver a la Universidad y al club de Taekwondo sin demasiado revuelo. Pero no te confíes. Nadie va olvidar lo que hiciste.

“Lo que hiciste”, la lengua viperina de mi padre ha empezado a supurar veneno justo en esa frase. Siento la picazón habitual recorriendo mi torrente sanguíneo.

-¡No sólo te descubren en un acto... tan,tan...- durante unos segundos parece que a mi padre le cuesta encontrar el vocablo necesario para describir mis errores y rezo por que se quede sin palabras definitivamente, pero esa es una plegaria demasiado inocente.- ¡Depravado! ¡Si no que encima tienes la desvergüenza de acusar falsamente a Jung Dong Yul!

La mirada burlona y satisfecha de Jung-sunbae desde las cumbres de su victoria vuelve a planear sobre mi conciencia. Vuelvo a sentir el punzón de todas esas miradas atrevidas sobrevolando los pasillos, el rictus de profundo asco cuarteando el rostro de Yoon-hyung.

-¡Es el hijo mayor del presidente de mi empresa! ¿Con qué cara crees que me he tenido que presentar cada día en la oficina después de tu ofensa? ¡Me has convertido en el hazmerréir! ¡ Y yo te lo di todo, Soo Jin! ¡Hice todo lo que pude para convertirte en un hombre fuerte y respetable! ¡Estudiaste en las mejores escuelas, con los mejores profesores! ¡Fuiste al ejército! ¡Por Dios! ¿Y cómo me lo agradeces? ¡Avergonzándonos a mí y a tu madre delante de todos nuestros amigos y conocidos!

Toda la casa parece temblar cuando el puño de mi padre retumba sobre la mesa. Yo me estremezco en mi silla, como la alimaña indefensa en la que me he convertido.

-Ni siquiera tuviste el valor necesario para plantarle cara a la situación -dictamina mi padre, que ya no se molesta en mirarme. Su implacable mirada escudriña su periódico.- En vez de ello, te cortaste la muñeca como una doncella desvalida.  
Entonces, el sonido de un timbre viene a rescatarnos a todos, la señal divina de la tregua. Mi madre exhala un suspiro de alivio y se dirige corriendo a la puerta.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero si es Park Ha Neul!- anuncia alegre mi madre .- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, querida! ¡Qué guapa estás! ¿Cómo está tu madre?

La voz de Ha Neul-noona suena pizpireta y animada como un cascabel cuando se adentra en nuestra morada.

-Muy bien, señora Lee, le envía saludos -saluda ella.- ¿Está listo ya Soo Jin? ¡He venido a buscarle!

-¡Claro! ¡Espera un momentito que voy a ver!- responde mi madre, antes de girarse hacia mi con un intento de complicidad mal ocultada.- ¡Soo Jin! ¡Park Ha Neul ha venido a buscarte!

Me levanto de la silla no sin antes vigilar de soslayo a la figura impávida pero fiera de mi padre. En el último momento, sus ojos se levantan de las líneas de tinta para lanzarme una elocuente mirada.

“No vuelvas a decepcionarme”, parece querer decir.

-¡Ya voy!

La lluvia sigue cayendo afuera de la casa  
No tengo ningún lugar al cual ir pero tomo mi paraguas  
Y camino hacia fuera sin un plan  
Como si la lluvia quisiera que su existencia fuera conocida  
Mis zapatos se ensucian  
¿Soy yo alguien que grabó  
su existencia en ti como la lluvia?  
Si no, ¿soy alguien que simplemente vino  
y se fue con una ducha en la lluvia?

 

Cuando éramos niños, todos los adultos creían que Ha Neul-noona y yo nos casaríamos cuando fuésemos mayores. Supongo que era un pensamiento lógica, teniendo en cuenta de que entonces pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos. Éramos nosotros tres, amigos hasta el final: Ha Neul-noona, Yoon Jun Seok-hyung y yo. En aquellos tiempos, tan lejanos y coloreados que más que un pedazo de mi infancia, parecen sacados de un cuento ilustrado, nos reuníamos en el mismo parque a jugar al escondite, vivir aventuras y contarnos todos nuestros secretos.

Y puedo entender que a mis padres les hubiera encantado tener a Noona como nuera: es una joven de familia adinerada, educada y bonita. Eso es algo que hasta yo puedo ver en su delicado perfil, reflejado en la chorreante ventanilla. Tiene un rostro que muchos considerarían ideal, con su piel blanquecina y traslúcida, su nariz y boca pequeñas, sus facciones redondeadas con gracia. Hoy ha tomado la precaución de llevar su larga y cuidada melena de ébano peinada en una trenza. Lleva puesta una faldita plisada de pana color salmón que acentúa su cintura fina de muñeca y un jersey blanco de punto y cuello alto. Sus piernas, largas y finas, están cubiertas por medias oscuras y botas altas de cuero marrón hasta la rodilla. El conjunto se completa con un abrigo abotonado negro y un gracioso gorro de lana blanca con borla.

¿Quién iba a decir que esta joven que me acompaña en el autobús y que parece sacada de una revista de moda, fue, hasta hace unos años una fiera imbatible en el dojang?

Sólo yo, y no todos esos chicos tontos que la pretenden, sabe quién es Noona en realidad. Sólo yo sé que tras esa jovencita recatada que se retoca el pintalabios hay una luchadora entusiasta, un pequeño huracán de energía que se desboca especialmente por las causas perdidas. Y sólo Noona sabía, a diferencia de todos esos adultos engañados, que a mi en vez de ella siempre me gusto Jun Seok-hyung.

Esa siempre fue una de nuestra conversaciones favoritas y más secretas: los chicos. Y es que aunque no pueda amar a Noona como un hombre supuestamente debería amar a una mujer, Noona siempre estará en mi corazón. Porque, incluso ahora, sólo Noona me conoce y me acepta por quién soy.

-¡Brrr! ¡Maldita lluvia!- se queja Ha Neul-noona mirando las gotas de agua caer.- ¿ Por qué está lloviendo tanto? ¡Ni siquiera estamos en la estación de lluvias!

-Lo sé, es extraño- me limito a contestar.

-¡Y en el día en que vuelves a la Universidad! ¡Como si no fuera suficiente!- se indigna ella con una mueca infantil.- ¿Cómo está tu estómago, por cierto?

-Fatal -confieso.- Esta mañana casi vomito nada más levantarme.

-¡Arrgh!- gruñe ella.- ¡Ya me imaginaba yo que no habrías desayunado! ¡Toma!

Saca una caracola rellena de chocolate comprada en el Seven Eleven, mis favoritas desde que tengo siete años, las mismas que Noona me compra siempre que tengo un disgusto.

-¡Cómetela antes de entrar a clase!- exige con la firmeza de una madre.-¡Si no lo haces, lo sabré!

La manera mandona y sobreactuada con la que me apunta con su dedo índice me hace sacar la primera risita del día. Siempre me ha costado llevarle la contraria, desde críos.

-¡Ya vale, Noona!- me quejo yo.- No tienes que hacer todo esto por mi. Puedo ir a la facultad solo y comprarme mi propia comida. No soy un niño.

-Ya lo sé, bobo.- me explica pellizcándome las mejillas.- ¡No tengo que hacerlo pero lo hago porque quiero! ¡Eres mi gran amigo, mi adorado Jin-ha! ¿Qué clase de Noona sería yo si no te acompaño en estos momentos?

Con la invisibilidad furtiva el resto de los asientos, Noona entrelaza su mano con la mía sobre su regazo. Sin embargo, su calidez apenas me llega. En su lugar queda esta frialdad, que como la lluvia, cala hasta los huesos. Mientras tanto, el paisaje urbano que el autobús atraviesa se distorsiona y empaña tras el peculiar filtro de gotas que resuena en mi interior.

“Miro fuera de la ventana  
Como si supiera como se siente mi cuerpo, la lluvia está cayendo  
Mientras miro las gotas de agua  
Que caen en la ventana, las sentí  
Las lágrimas que estaban cayendo de mi corazón  
Con este extraño sentimiento  
Miro hacia afuera y se parece a mi situación  
La lluvia que cae como una melodía y hace que todo se vea andante”

-Te lo agradezco, Noona- suspiro.- Pero no te preocupes por mi. Al menos, podré volver al dojang.

Y con la facilidad de quién aprieta un botón, la antes afable y tranquila Ha Neul se incorpora eléctrica y con la cara contraída de disgusto.

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que más me preocupa!- exclama de pronto.- ¡Ese maldito Jung Dong Yul! ¡Pensar en lo que te hizo! ¡Arrgh! ¡ Hace que me hierva la sangre! ¡CUANDO ME LO ENCUENTRE, LO VOY A MATAR DE UNA PALIZA!

Como es costumbre en ella, Ha Nuel-noona no se da cuenta de lo mucho que ha alzado la voz. Una señora a la que la lluvia ha destrozado el cardado se gira para observarnos molesta.

-¡Noona, por favor!- le imploro.- ¡Nos está escuchando todo el mundo!

-¡Es que no puedo callarme!- insiste algo más calmada.- Es una rata inmunda, que va pavoneándose por la universidad como si fuera suya. ¡No lo soporto! Pero, no temas. Noona te acompañará al dojang. No pienso dejarte a solas con ese bastardo baboso.

La saliva se me vuelve densa en la garganta. El dojang. Rostros, antes amistosos, clavándoseme como alfileres. Exiliado de un hogar perdido, la mirada acusadora de Yoon Jun Seok-hyung parece querer escanear mis más turbios pensamientos. Me atrevo a hacer la temida pregunta.

-Hyung también estará ahí, ¿verdad?

La expresión irascible de Noona se suaviza con un barniz de tristeza.

-Sí, Jin-ha, Yoon Jun Seok estará ahí- me confirma.

-Hyung me odia- declaro.

-¡No, no!- se esfuerza en negar Noona.- ¡Claro que no te odia!

Claro que sí me odia. Esa escalofriante mirada sólo puede significar una cosa.

-Es sólo que... ya sabes cómo es... Nunca ha sido muy expresivo... -argumenta torpemente Ha Neul-noona.- Siempre le ha costado explicar sus sentimientos...

Yo estoy demasiado cansado ya como para replicar, así que un incomodo silencio se instala entre nosotros, a penas amortiguado por el repiqueteo sordo e interminable de la lluvia contra el cristal.  
Entonces, ese dios travieso que tiene el mando de las emociones de mi Noona, vuelve a cambiar de canal.

-¡Ah se me olvidaba!- chilla ella con chispeante emoción.- ¡Tenga una sorpresa!

Y antes de que yo pueda decir algo al respecto, Ha Neul-noona se pone a rebuscar entre sus cosas, hasta alzar un par de pequeños papeles rectangulares.

-¡¡Mira!! ¡¡Son entradas para el concierto de BTS!!- anuncia triunfal.

Suspiro entre sonriente y agotado. Ya estamos. Después de todo, Ha Neul-noona, siempre será Ha Neul-noona...

-¡¡Aaaaah!!- gime ella de pura felicidad mientras acaricia los boletos.- ¡¡¡Creí que no podría conseguirlas antes de que se agotaran pero fui muy rápida!!! ¡¡¡Soy la mejor!!! ¡¡¡Rap Monster, guapo, sólo espérame!!! ¡¡¡¡AIIIIIISH!!!!

Sin darse cuenta, Ha Neul-noona ha empezado a dar ruidosos golpecitos con los pies en el suelo del bus. A la señora del cardado arruinado se le van a salir las cuencas

-Y tú vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad?- me pregunta con estrellitas en sus ojos agrandados por el rímel.- ¿VERDAD?

Tengo que desviar la mirada para evitar que tanta insistencia me devore.

-Noona, ya sabes que a mí no me interesan esos grupos de chicos.

Como es de prever, mi respuesta le desagrada y me lo hace saber adoptando sus característicos pucheros.

-¡Vamos!- vuelve a la carga ella- ¡Será divertido! ¡Te distraerá!

-Me lo pensaré- cedo yo.- Pero no prometo nada.

-¡Sí!- exclama Ha Neul-noona triunfante.- ¡Oh, ya hemos llegado!

Bajo del vehículo y antes de que me dé tiempo a abrir el paraguas, una gota choca contra mi cuello con su humedad inundándome los poros. Es un eco resonante en esta frialdad que mi cuerpo ya emana.

 _Me preparo y me voy,_  
_abriendo el paraguas que estaba tan arrugado como mi rostro_  
_Mientras camino, el momento en que escuche la lluvia_

 _Me pregunto ¿por quién esta la lluvia cayendo?_  
_Un sonido que golpea_  
_Sobre el gris cemento_  
_Ve más despacio_

 

En el trayecto de a penas unos minutos que separa la parada del campus, Ha Neul-noona me acompaña bajo la lluvia. Su cháchara animada acalla sólo momentáneamente esa sensación de fondo, ese burbujeo incesante: el pánico subyacente por no saber si podré manejar una jornada universitaria normal. Por desgracia, mis ruedines de seguridad me abandonan en la entrada de mi facultad.

-Vendré a buscarte para comer -promete Ha Neul-noona.- Si te encuentras mal en cualquier momento, mándame un mensaje. ¡Sin falta!

Y tan caprichosamente como llegó, Noona se evapora de mi vista, como la lluvia en las aceras una vez ha vuelto a salir el sol. Todavía entonces, sigo oyendo el constante pulso de la fría y húmeda soledad condensándose en mi interior.

 _Incluso cuando la lluvia para, cuando las nubes se van_  
_Me paro aquí, de la misma forma_  
_Sin decir nada, mirando al mundo_  
_Hay un "yo" no tan hermoso que se esta mirando a sí mismo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!  
> Antes de nada, para los que no estén familiarizados con el coreano:  
> Noona: forma de llamar a mujeres mayores por parte de chicos.  
> Hyung: forma de llamar a un hombre mayor por parte de un chico más joven.  
> Y es que de la pandilla, Soo Jin es el más jovencito, aunque sea por un año.  
> Tenía muchas ganas de escribir la historia de Soo Jin, aunque es un poco dura y triste. No estoy demasiado familiarizada con la cultura coreana. Lo poco que sé es por el K-pop y los manhwas, así que he optado por documentarme, je, je. Espero que no haya muchas incoherencias.  
> Sé que la historia avanza lenta por ahora, pero creo que es importante presentar bien a los protas y su entorno. Poco a poco irán pasando más cositas, lo tengo planeado... 
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias por los comentarios, los kudos y por leer. Espero que siga siendo un fic divertido de leer.  
> Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. ¡Que vaya muy bien!


	5. Sálvame: El día de Soo Jin (2ª parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo Jin tiene que volver a la universidad y enfrentarse al juicio de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, ahora que ha conocido a ese chico en sus sueños, tal vez sí tenga algo agradable en lo que pensar.

Puedo distinguir varias capas de ruido envolviéndome conforme me voy adentrando en esta boca del lobo que llaman Facultad de Ciencias Económicas. El ruido del tráfico del exterior con sus persistentes salpicaduras de charcos, los pasos de otros estudiantes, su creciente murmullo, como el de una cascada distante, el pitido procesal de las máquinas expendedoras...

Me arropo en ellos, utilizándolos para ocultar mi propia presencia. Pero no es suficiente. Mi propio miedo a ser reconocido me delata, y no tardo en cruzar una mirada nerviosa y perdida. Una chica, que bebía distraída su zumo de tetabrik recién pagado y recogido, no tarda en encontrarla.

Es la chispa que propaga el incendio.

-¡No me lo puede creer! ¡Es él!- exclama, como si creyese que la escasa distancia que nos separa la insonorizara.

 

-¿Quién? ¿Quién?- la interroga su amiga indiscreta.

 

-Ya sabes, el chico de aquel vídeo...- me nombra la primera chica. Su tono resulta banal, superfluo, como si hablara de un personaje de una serie de televisión, al menos uno que cree que no puede oírla.

 

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- grita la otra muchacha entre susurros que apenas acallan el volumen de su voz.- ¿No lo habían expulsado?

 

El murmullo se alza como un maremoto de furiosas observaciones. Crean una corriente que amenaza con arrastrarme, pero yo me mantengo firme en mi resignación. Este es el comienzo de un desfile de la vergüenza fácil de predecir. Prosigo mi camino hacia el aula, como si tal cosa, fingiendo que sus comentarios corrosivos no están carcomiendo lo poco que queda de mi determinación. De todas formas, ¿acaso creía que iba a ser distinto? Miro por la ventana, las nubes siguen opacando cualquier resquicio de luz solar. Es mejor así, recibir un rayo de luz sería ahora insoportable.

Sentados en los bancos, contemplan mi periplo. Miles de ojos me diseccionan cual escáneres. El desprecio y la repugnancia que retuerce sus rostros, supura de ellos, tocándome y contaminándome.

-¿Cómo se ha atrevido a volver?- comenta desconcertado un chico.

 

Su cara me suena, creo que hemos ido a alguna clase juntos.

 

-Ni idea- reconoce su compañero.- Yo no habría podido.

 

-Bueno, tampoco habrías sido capaz de hacer eso...- se burla el chico de mi curso.

 

-¡Eso es cierto!- contesta el segundo chico, siguiendo la broma.

 

Otra estudiante, con andar orgulloso y conjunto acorde, pasa por mi lado sin mirarme, seguida de su grupito.

 

-¡Qué valor!-escupe irónica cuando nos cruzamos.

 

Sus amigas son incapaces de reprimir sus indiscretas carcajadas acusatorias.

 

-¡Qué asco!- corrige una de ellas.

 

Nuevas risas me persiguen tras su paso, como ruidosos aguijones de abejas insidiosas.

Cuando llego al aula, un par de chicos me impiden la entrada. Son altos y tienen la espalda singularmente ancha. Como sacados del equipo rugby, parecen haberse erigido ellos mismos como guardianes de la clase, como si yo representara un peligro físico y no sólo espiritual para la integridad del resto de alumnos. Cruzados de brazos, me observan desde la altura que les procura su estatura y su superioridad moral.

 

-No deberías haber venido- sentencia el de la izquierda.

 

Tomo aire, mientras mis manos se aferran con más fuerza a las correas de mi mochila.

-Lo siento- musito, y antes de que puedan reaccionar, cuelo mi pie derecho por el despreciado espacio que hay entre ellos, para impulsarme al interior.

 

Todavía sigo siendo rápido y ágil, aunque sólo me sirva para huir. Sin embargo. mi calvario no ha terminado, todavía tengo que subir por las escaleras que dan acceso a los pupitres. Los comentarios no cesan en mi ascenso. Acallados por la privacidad del espacio cerrado, se tornan más sinuosos y furtivos, pero también más morbosos.

 

-He oído que ha intentado suicidarse...-oigo detrás de mí.

 

-¿Qué dices?

 

Mi muñeca comienza a pulsar. Recuerdo el tacto frío y agudo de la cuchilla en contraste con mi sangre caliente y correosa. Hasta ese momento, el dolor era soportable, un simple arañazo en mi capa exterior que me distraía del desmoronamiento de toda mi armazón interior. Pero, entonces, llega la verdadera herida. No oigo el forcejeo del pestillo hasta que es demasiado tarde para ocultar lo que he hecho. Entonces, no hay nada más tortuoso que la manera en que la expresión de mi madre se derrite bajo el peso de tantas emociones. Ella se limita a expresar todo ese maridaje con una simple pero contundente pregunta:

 

-Soo Jin, ¿Por qué?

 

Cuando por fin me refugio en el asiento que he juzgado más discreto y alejado de posibles testigos, estoy tan agotado que siento mis huesos reblandecerse entre los entumecidos músculos. Se supone que a partir de ahora tendré que hacer esto todas las mañanas... Bueno, habrá que acostumbrarse.

El resto del tiempo me siento como transportado por una ola gigante. El tiempo pasa inexorablemente, sin que yo tenga nada a lo que asirme para empezar a resistirme, luchando por no ahogarme en sus vaivenes e imbatibles mareas.

El profesor, un hombre relativamente joven para el puesto, de unos treinta años escasos, entra en el aula, provocando que los alumnos dejen sus corrillos para sentarse. No es problema para mi, pues yo ya llevo tiempo sentado, procurando no suscitar más cotilleos. Cuando todos se han colocado en su sitio, como piezas de una representación bien orquestada, el profesor comienza a hablar.

 

-Hoy en nuestra clase sobre “Relaciones político-económicas globales”, me gustaría hablarles de un caso actual en el que se pueden observar cómo las dinámicas entre conceptos como nacionalidad, estado y economía entran en juego- En ese instante el profesor se interrumpe y carraspea, como si hubiera olvidado algo esencial, antes de ir a su punto.- Pero antes, pasemos lista. Ya saben que la asistencia es esencial para la nota. ¡Kim Yuna!

 

-Presente- responde una chica de la segunda fila.

 

Y poco a poco, la sala se salpica de manos alzadas que van desfalleciendo poco a poco, conforme son llamadas. Observando aquel ritual, supuestamente tan cotidiano y normal desde las alturas de mi refugio, rezo, cual oveja en el matadero para que no me toque a mí. Pero es inútil.

 

-Lee Soo Jin- recita el docente, para después levantar la mirada en mi búsqueda.- ¡Oh, es usted!- una manada famélica de ojos se giran para cebarse conmigo.- He oído acerca de... su peculiar situación. Al parecer, ha estado usted convaleciente. ¿Se encuentra usted mejor?

 

Gracias, profesor. Si quedaba alguien en ese aula que no la hubiera oído todavía, ahora se acaba de enterar de toda mi historia. Gracias de corazón, por dar al traste con todos mis intentos de pasar desapercibido. Asiento tímidamente con la cabeza, barriendo el suelo con la mirada. Algunas risillas compulsivas alzan levemente el vuelo entre el matorral de alumnos.

 

-Me alegra oírlo- responde el profesor educado pero impertérrito.- De todas formas, tendremos que hablar de cómo compensar sus faltas de asistencia.

 

Vuelvo a asentir, rogándole al universo que aquello termine cuánto antes. Esta vez mis oraciones sí son escuchadas.

 

-¡Bien!- continúa el profesor.- Cómo les iba contando, actualmente tenemos a nuestra disposición un caso real en el que las relaciones entre las empresas y la autonomía estatal se ponen de relieve. Supongo que, como espero, están al tanto de las noticias y saben lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo. Estoy hablando de la crisis independentista catalana en España.

 

Un pequeño revuelo formado por decenas de susurros alarmados invade el aula.

 

-Está bien- exhaló el profesor decepcionado.- Empezaré por el principio.

 

El profesor empieza a trastocar en su portátil para proyectar imágenes de titulares en inglés y otras lenguas europeas y fotos de manifestaciones. Dado el cansado esfuerzo que ya me supone estar aquí, lo lógico es que me dejase llevar por esa corriente de palabras ajenas, pero, sin saber muy porqué de pronto el tema me interesa.

Me veo a mí mismo encandilado como un niño con aquella historia sobre un pequeño territorio, tan alejado de mi que parece de cuento de hadas, que lucha por establecer su soberanía y defender su lengua y sus historia ante un reino mayor y más grande. Contra las leyes constitucionales, contra la Comunidad Europea, y en cierto sentido, contra su propio y cómoda conveniencia... Mi profesor va pasando las diapositivas de su Power Point, ganando con cada una de ellas un interés que no entiendo de dónde procede, hasta que la veo.

Es la fotografía de un policía arremetiendo contra una manifestante. Noto un picor que me recorre toda la piel. Hay algo en esa chica, tumbada en el suelo, herida pero no derrotada, que me comunica con ella, incluso a pesar del espacio, la raza o el idioma. De pronto, la imagen fantasmal de aquel chico de mi sueño se sobrepone a todo, tales son los extraños resortes que manejan mi desvalijada cabecita.

 

-Cataluña, gracias a su buen emplazamiento geográfico y sus buenas comunicaciones, resulta un importante núcleo logístico para el tejido empresarial español. Sin embargo, con el anuncio de la posible independencia, muchas empresas han amenazado con abandonar su sede en Barcelona. Como ven, este es un caso muy interesante, para observar cómo un cambio político puede condicionar el status quo económico de un territorio y está ocurriendo en este mismo momento...- habla el profesor sin poder reprimir una intensa emoción. Los alumnos por su parte, le devuelven una cortés y aburrida indiferencia.

  
-Por eso mismo -prosigue el profesor.- Creo que sería muy interesante que alguno de ustedes quisiera desarrollar este caso en su exposición final. ¿Voluntarios?

 

Al principio, el silencio resulta mortecino. Nadie quiere cargar con un trabajo tan raro y tan difícil de entender de una parte tan alejada del globo. Supongo que la mayoría ya habrán optado a estas alturas por trabajos relacionados con las dinámicas mucho más familiares de China, Taiwan, Japón o Estados Unidos. Pero yo sigo sintiendo ese picor recorrerme el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, rabiosa e impertinente. Lucho para no prestarle atención y esperar a que pase. Al final, es más fuerte que yo. No me doy cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde, de que he levantado la mano.

  
-Creo que yo podría hacerlo- digo con voz quebradiza.

  
Un nuevo barullo nervioso vuelve a instalarse en el lugar. Nadie esperaba verme hablar para algo así. Debe ser todo un escándalo, a parte de una atracción. El profesor pide silencio.

  
-Muy bien, señor Lee- dictamina él.- Escríbame un mail con sus dudas y sugerencias y yo me pondré en contacto con usted para mandarle algo de bibliografía básica.

 

Y vuelvo a dejarme arrastrar, de manera que cuando mi cerebro se desentumece ya estoy sentado frente a un oloroso y contundente bol de ramen. Una aburrida Ha Neul-noona, al otro lado de la mesa, espera verme comer. Se atusa la trenza pretendidamente despeinada, mientras entorna los ojos y juguetea con los palillos y su plato vacío hace tiempo.

 

-Podrías empezar por coger los palillos. No te van a comer, ¿sabes? Se supone que tiene que ser al revés- comenta ella con monótono sarcasmo.

 

Eso es fácil de decir cuando todos los aromas del plato no te perforan las fosas nasales hasta llegar al cerebro. Mi cara ahora mismo debe de estar tan verde como ese alga.

 

-Lo siento, Noona- me disculpo.- Debo ser aburrido verme comer.

 

-Escucha- bosteza Ha Neul .- Mi intención era dejarte a tu aire y darte apoyo, pero a este paso vamos a llegar tarde al dojang. Por favor, por lo menos tómate el caldo. No entiendo cómo no estás a punto de desmayarte.

 

-De acuerdo, Noona.- murmuro.

 

Con las manos y las entrañas temblorosas, levanto el cuenco y empiezo a beber el líquido caliente y especiado, que se cuela por mi boca con la misma naturalidad que un vertido tóxico. Mi garganta parece querer cerrarse ante la invasión pero logro dominar mis arcadas. Solo toso un poco al final. Entonces lo veo de soslayo: un llamativo libro amarillo y rojo sobresaliendo del bolso del bolso de Ha Neul-noona.

 

-¿Ves cómo no ha sido para tanto?- insiste ella.

 

-Noona, ¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto yo- Lo que tienes en su bolso.

 

Mi noona me mira extrañada.

 

-Mi bolso...- lo toma para revisarlo.- ¡Ah! ¿Esto? ¡Es mi libro de Lengua Española!

 

-¿Lengua Española?- repito yo sin terminar de entender.

 

Ha Neul-noona sustituye su expresión hastiada por una mucho más alegre, con sus conocidas chispitas en los ojos.

 

-Sí- explica,- la estoy estudiando desde el semestre pasado.

 

-¿Y para qué? - le increpo yo todavía disperso. Ella parece algo ofendida.

 

-¿Cómo que para qué? ¡El español es el segundo idioma del mundo más hablado después del chino! ¡Y el segundo más utilizado a nivel internacional después del inglés!

 

En ese momento, Ha Neul-noona entorna un poco los ojos y esboza una sonrisa traviesa.

 

-Además... ¿No sería divertido ir de vacaciones a un sitio como México, Argentina, Madrid... y poder hablar con un oppa guapo, alto y moreno?

 

Mis manos hormiguean con la sensación serpentina de unos rizos caóticos espacándoseme entre los dedos. Unos ojos de un verde terroso se divierten observando mi dulce incomodidad. Mientras, aspiro el embriagador olor a hierba mojada que desprende aquel cuello tan ancho y masculino.

Un oppa guapo, alto y moreno... Supongo que entiendo a qué se refiere.

Y entonces, puedo sonreír, ese el poder de Haneul-noona... y de ese desconocido que aparece en mis sueños.

 

-Bueno , para ello no hace falta irse lejos- opino.- Tienes un montón de chicos siempre detrás de ti, aquí, en Corea.

 

Ella hace una mueca de disgusto algo infantil.

 

-¿En Corea?- se queja ella, mientras juguetea con su pelo.- Son todos idiotas. Sólo me quieren por mi apariencia y porque mi familia es rica. Es la maldición de ser tan hermosa. Sólo atraigo a tontos superficiales.

 

-Hace un minuto has dicho que sólo querías un chico guapo, alto y moreno- la chincho. - Y es muy triste que desprecies a tus adorados BTS de pronto. ¿No eran todos coreanos?

 

La cara de Haneul-noona pasa por todos los colores del arco iris y yo no puedo evitar partirme de risa.

 

-¡Arrgh! ¡Mira que eres malvado, Jin-ha!- chilla.- ¡Mira lo que me haces decir!

 

De improviso, mi noona se queda como congelada. Siguiendo el recorrido de sus ojos, me percato de que mira al reloj de la pared.

 

-Recoge tus cosas y levántate- me ordena de pronto.

 

-¿Cómo?- pregunto yo, despistado.

 

-LLEGAMOS TARDE.

 

Y así, Noona y yo terminamos corriendo por el campus, por su entramado de pasillos, plazas y jardines, bajo las nubes de este día gris. Cuando, Ha Neul abre las puertas de la sala, los olores de sudor y goma me golpean la nariz. Miles de vivencias pasadas, miles de horas entrenando, aterrizando en esas mismas colchonetas u otras similares, se han vuelto contra mí justo en este momento de debilidad. Una decena de muchachos de mi misma universidad, interrumpen sus ejercicios al verme irrumpir en su particular templo.

Esta vez, las miradas son especialmente punzantes, casi parecen querer hacer daño premeditadamente, como agujas en un muñeco vudú. Como era de esperar, a nadie le hace gracia que quién ha deshonrado el dojang vuelva a él tan tranquilo.

Haneul-noona y yo nos paramos en seco, al darnos cuenta de dónde nos hayamos y de la forma tan poco comedida en la que hemos invadido el dojang.

Un hombre de mediana edad, fornido a pesar de las canas que empiezan a repujar su cabello oscuro, se gira hacia nosotros con un rostro inexpresivo pero tenso.

 

-Ah, ya habéis llegado. Os estaba esperando- se limita a decir como saludo.

 

-¡Lo siento mucho, Sabon-nim!- exclama Ha Neul-noona en una sentida reverencia.- Nos despistamos con la hora. Ha sido culpa mía, no de Lee Soo Jin.

 

Entonces, mi Sabon clava sus ojos negros y curtidos por el tiempo y la exigencia en mi, pasándolos cuidadosamente por todo mi ser, como si quisiera escrutar los secretos de mi alma, examinando tal vez, hasta qué punto sigo corrupto.

 

-Por ahora pase, pero si volvéis a retrasaros, me veré obligado a cambiaros por alguien más dedicado. El club no puede permitirse tener managers impuntuales.

 

-¡Si, Sabon-nim!- responde.

 

En ese momento, mi mente parece querer vagabundear un rato. Sin detenerla a tiempo, termino topándome con él. Hyung también me está mirando.

 

Algo en mi se deleita momentáneamente cuando nos encontramos en la distancia. Después de todo este tiempo, conserva esa dignidad intrínseca que tanto le caracteriza. Se ha cortado el pelo, lo que le da un aspecto pulcro y serio. Su altura hace que destaque de forma natural de entre el resto de pupilos, lo que siempre le ha ayudado en su práctica de Taekwondo. Sí, mi hyung sigue siendo un hombre joven, recto y confiable, con un rostro armónico, sereno, pero embargado de toda la masculinidad que a mi me falta, con ese torso bien desarrollado y esa pose imponente que le hace exhumar seguridad. Es el hombre que a mi padre le hubiera gustado que yo llegase a ser, pero también es el hombre con el que yo he estado suspirando desde que abandonamos la infancia.

 

Entonces, la mirada de Hyung se endurece como el acero bien templado y un brote virulento de vergüenza y culpa hace que me escueza la nuca. Bajo la mirada. Casi había olvidado que he perdido su amistad y respeto para siempre.

 

-¡Chst! ¡Jin-ha!- me avisa Ha Neul-noona ya en su segunda reverencia.

 

-¡Oh! Emmm ¡Lo siento mucho!- balbuceo antes de hacer la reverencia yo también.

 

-¡Atención! ¡Venid todos!- ordena mi sabon- Tengo un anuncio que haceros.

 

Los alumnos, mis antiguos compañeros, dejan sus actividades y se acercan al sabon. Yo siento como el aire se vuelve espeso y pesado, difícil de respirar. Giro la cara y aprieto los puños, en un intento de aguantar la bochornosa situación que se avecina.

 

-Supongo que todos conocéis a Park Ha Neul y a Lee Soo Jin- se oyen pequeñas risitas calenturientas cuando nuestros nombres salen a la palestra.- Son antiguos miembros de nuestro club de Taekwondo que por razones “diversas” han abandonado la práctica de nuestro noble arte marcial. Sin embargo, a partir de ahora nos seguirán ayudando, esta vez en calidad de managers.

 

De entre la fuente de risitas, reconozco a Jung-sunbae, rodeado de sus secuaces, que me contempla con una expresión canina y burlona. Me saluda realizando un gesto grotesco que parece querer emular lo que él me obligó a hacerle. Noto como el miedo patea mi maltrecho estómago.

 

-Si tenéis algún problema con la equipación o algún problema similar, no dudéis en hablar con ellos. Espero que los hagáis sentirse bienvenidos y que podamos tener un clima de buena convivencia en el club.

 

-¡Si, Sabon-nim!- exclaman todos al unísono.

 

-Sabon-nim- comienza a hablar Hyung,- como Bo Sabon, yo prometo encargarme personalmente de la buena acogida de los buenos managers.- En ese preciso instante noto como Hyung observa con disimulado desdén a Jung-sunbae y su cuadrilla.- No quiero que incidentes del pasado empañen el buen nombre del club.

 

-Me alegra tu buena iniciativa, Yoon Jun Seok- le felicita el sabon.- Es muy noble de tu parte. Muy bien, ahora volved al entrenamiento.

 

-¡Si, Sabon-nim!

 

Nuestra primera tarea es recoger los dobok sucios de nuestros colegas y llevarlos a lavar a la lavandería que hay cerca del campus. Tengo un sentimiento nostálgico cuando tomo alguno de esos malolientes trozos de tela entre mis manos. Sin poder evitarlo, llego incluso a acariciar las letras que hay escritas en la espalda: “Club de Taekwondo de la Universidad de Seúl.” Que yo mismo, hace apenas unos meses, portara un uniforme igual a este, se me antoja algo propio de un universo alterno. Pronto, una irritante pero conocida voz, me sobresalta y me pone la piel de gallina.

 

-Vaya, vaya- ríe Jung-sunbae, acercándose con sus amigos.- ¡La princesita ha vuelto! Para ser un marica, eres bastante valiente. ¡Te felicito!

 

Jung-sunbae avanza lento pero seguro hacia mi, como un depredador que examina las debilidades de su presa, rodeado por su incansable y fiel jauría de acólitos. Cuando llega a mi lado, coloca su brazo sobre mis hombros, de forma que casi puedo sentir su aliento rozándome las mejillas. Al volver a hablarme, su voz suena cortante y gélida como hielo.

 

-Ha sido un esfuerzo inútil. Aquí no queremos a escoria como tú.

 

-¡Tú, Jung Dong Yul!- grita Ha Neul-noona avanzando a pasos agigantados hacia nosotros.- ¡Deja en paz a mi Jin-ha!

 

Jung-sunbae me suelta como si fuera un fardo, de tal modo que termino a punto de caer sobre el montón de ropa sucia. Por su parte, Jung Dong Yul se dedica a mirar a mi noona con cara de tonto sonrojado.

-¡Pero si es Park Ha Neul!- la saluda.- ¡Tan guapa como siempre!

 

Ha Neul-noona arquea sus bien pinceladas cejas. Sólo yo, que la conozco desde hace años, puedo entender lo mucho que ese comentario le ha podido molestar, especialmente viniendo de quién viene.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y apártate de mi Lee Soo Jin!- exige ella, encarándole con los brazos en jarra.

Algunos chicos se burlan de su enfado y empiezan a imitarla, pero a ella los ignora con gracia.

-¡Vamos, vamos, Park Ha Neul!- intenta calmarla él- No le estaba diciendo nada a Lee Soo Jin. Sólo recordábamos viejos tiempos ¿verdad?- Yo apenas puedo ocultar la cara patéticamente de la vista de mi Noona, avergonzado. Entonces, Jung-sunbae tiene la maravillosa idea de pasar el brazo por encima de los delgados y torneados hombros de Ha Neul-noona.- Escucha, ¿Por qué no nos vamos juntos después del entrenamiento, ya sabes, a algún sitio bonito, y lo hablamos?

 

Ante este descarado intento de seducción por parte de su líder, los chicos que siguen a Jung-sunbae empiezan a corear y ulular como animales. Están tan ocupados celebrándolo que no se percatan de cómo Ha Neul agarra el brazo de un sorprendido e impotente Jung-sunbae. Con un gesto rápido, tira de él hasta propinarle un codazo en el pecho. Con un juego de sus largas pero también rápidas piernas, aprovecha que lo tiene apresado, para hacerle caer de un barrido. Finalmente, se vuelve hace él y evita que quiera escapar, amenazándole con un puño demasiado cercano a la cara de Jung-sunbae. Ahora ya no se ríe nadie.

 

-No creo haberte dado permiso para que me tocaras- sentencia ella.- Te recuerdo que cuando me retiré, yo ya era mucho mejor que tú, al igual que Lee Soo Jin, quién es incluso más fuerte. Tú, por tu parte, parece que aún tienes muchas cosas que pulir. Yo no me acercaría mucho ni a mi ni a Lee Soo Jin, si estuviera en tu lugar.

 

Jung-sunbae se levanta enfurecido, mientras sus seguidores se miran los unos a los otros confusos.

 

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a faltar el respeto a un sunbae de estas maneras?! - chilla fuera de sí.

 

-¿Disculpa?- ríe Ha Neul-noona.- Que yo sepa tenemos la misma edad. Vamos al mismo curso en la universidad y en Taekwondo, tal y como te acabo de demostrar, sigo teniendo mayor rango que tú. Bien pensado, deberías ser tú quien me llamara sunbae a mi. Como soy generosa esta vez hoy lo dejaré pasar, pero vigila tus modales la próxima vez.

 

Al oír aquella orgullosa replica por parte de mi Noona, algunos acólitos de Jung-sunbae no pueden evitar soltar alguna carcajada mal disimulada o una abierta expresión de admiración. Yo también termino por sonreír. Ese es el poder de Noona, ¿verdad? En lo que respecta a Jung-sunbae, este está apretando tanto los ojos que parece que se le vayan a salir de las cuencas.

 

-¡Tú no sabes quién soy yo!- amenaza.- ¡Te vas a enterar...!

 

En el preciso momento, en el que va a volver a levantar su puño, una voz familiar y querida le detiene.

 

-¡Ya basta, Jung Dong Yul!- le detiene Yoon-hyung- No queremos más problemas en el dojang.  
¡Qué problemas!- se indigna Jung-sunbae.- ¡Yo he sido acusado falsamente! ¡Soy el que ha sido perjudicado aquí!

 

-Puede- concede Hyung, diplomático pero firme.- Por eso mismo, es mejor para todos que olvidemos el pasado y aprendamos a limar asperezas.

 

-¡No me pienso callar!- insiste Jung-sunbae.- Pienso decirle al Sabon...

 

-¿Qué vas a decirle? - le interrumpe Hyung con expresión cínica.- ¿Que una chica que lleva meses sin pelear te ha derribado sin esfuerzo? ¿Eso le dirás?

 

Casi puedo ver cómo el rostro de Jung-sunbae empieza a teñirse paulatinamente de rojo. Al final, opta por retirarse con pasos iracundos.

 

-¡Esto no va a quedar así! ¡Os acordaréis de esto! - masculla entre dientes.

 

-¡Eso es!- grita Ha Neul-noona.- ¡Lárgate por dónde has venido, alimaña!

 

Acto seguido, Ha Nuel-noona se marcha seguir con sus quehaceres y, de esta forma, Yoon Jun Seok-hyung y yo nos quedamos solos por primera vez desde que ocurrió todo aquello. La incomodidad se puede saborear. Yo lo observo de soslayo, todavía demasiado humillado como para mirarle a los ojos.

-Gracias, sunbae- consigo decirle al fin.

 

-No me llames sunbae, - me increpa él.- Y no me des las gracias. ¿Es que no tienes orgullo? ¿Cómo puedes dejar que Ha Neul te defienda? ¿Es que no eres un hombre?

 

-Lo siento, Yoon-sunbae- alcanzo a regurgitar.

 

-Te he dicho que no me llames sunbae- me recuerda él.- Date prisa cuando termine el entrenamiento, te acerco a casa.

 

-No es necesario- me excuso.- Ha Neul-noona me acompañará.

  
Él se rasca la barbilla con impaciencia.

 

-Cómo quieras- concluye, antes de darse la vuelta y volver a su práctica. - Cuídate mucho, Lee Soo Jin.

 

La mañana de lluvias ha dejado una impronta de frescor en el aire nocturno. Este me acaricia las mejillas suavemente y me reconforta en el corto trayecto de cinco minutos que separa la casa de Ha Neul-noona de la mía. Y sin embargo, sé que en tan poco periodo de tiempo, un abismo puede abrirse bajo mis pies. Es el primer momento del día en el que estoy solo. Ya no tengo las clases ni a Ha Neul-noona para evitar mirar de cara a mi tristeza. Sobre mi, se yergue la noche de Seúl, un crepúsculo violáceo teñido por miles de neones zumbadores. Y a pesar de la contaminación lumínica, una luna, enorme, blanca y redonda, parece observarme como una araña que se deleita en la imagen de una mosca atrapada. Es otro enorme ojo más en un día en el que no he parado de ser acosado por miradas incisivas.

Respiro hondo y entonces la voz juguetona de Ha Neul-noona vuelve a cosquillear mis oídos:  
“Un oppa alto, guapo y moreno”, el chico de mis sueños. Puede que sea tonto, puede que sólo me esté engañando, pero ahora tengo un arma con el que enfrentarme a la soledad. Después de todo, ¿acaso también se me ha prohibido soñar? Si no es así, al menos me consolaré pensando en él.

 

_Quiero respirar, odio esta noche_   
_Quiero despertar, odio este sueño_   
_Estoy atrapado dentro de mí mismo y estoy muriendo_   
_No quiero estar solo_   
_Sólo quiero ser tuyo_

 

La forma en la que ese chico me miraba cómo si yo realmente fuera lo más hermoso que ha visto, la forma en la que me dijo, inocente, mirándome a los ojos con tierna y sincera adoración que yo era precioso, la forma en la que manipulaba brutal pero concisamente mi cuerpo como quién juega con plastilina, van caldeándome por dentro, lentamente.

 

_¿Por qué está tan oscuro cuando no estás aquí?_   
_Es peligroso cuán estropeado estoy_   
_Sálvame, porque no tengo control sobre mí mismo_

 

Pensar en él, es como encontrarse con una hoguera en mitad del claro de un agreste bosque nocturno. Parece algo ilusorio, demasiado fácil para ser real, peligroso incluso, pero tan, tan reconfortante. ¿No tengo derecho a calentarme un poco el corazón, después del frío que me ha estado flagelando todo el día? Y ha sido un día tan largo.

 

_Escucha el latido de mi corazón_   
_Te llama cada vez que quiere_   
_Porque dentro de esta oscuridad_   
_Tú brillas tan intensamente_

Tal vez fantasear con un desconocido tan atractivo como de existencia tan improbable no sea más que un analgésico de efecto temporal, pero necesito algo que me ayude a aliviar el constante barullo que burbujea en mi interior. De no ser así, mi cordura amenaza con agotarse definitivamente.

_Dame tu mano, sálvame, sálvame_   
_Necesito tu mano antes de que caiga, caiga_

Tal vez, sólo necesite eso: alguien que quiera estar conmigo, que no me odie. La luna sigue contemplándome, pálida e indiferente en el cielo. ¿Volverá él a abrazarme esta noche? Ansío el toque de su abrasadora piel.

 

_Hoy la luna brilla más de lo usual._   
_Hay un vacío en mi memoria._   
_Esta noche lunática me traga, por favor, sálvame esta noche_   
_(Por favor, dame esta noche,_   
_por favor, sálvame esta noche)_   
_Dentro de esta locura infantil_   
_tú me salvarás esta noche_

Y resguardado en esos fuertes y cálidos brazos de ensueño, voy resguardándome del gélido viento nocturno, al tiempo que transito las grises calles de Seúl.  
Siendo como era, una mera cuestión de tiempo, termino llegando a mi casa. Un nuevo episodio de confrontación familiar me aguarda, si bien mis fuerzas, ya de por si escasas, están más que a la baja. Siento como se me entumecen los músculos del brazo cuando pulso la combinación que me da acceso a la vivienda. Como un ladrón, me interno en una casa que ya no siento como propia, intentado, una vez más, pasar desapercibido. Y una vez más, no sirve para nada.

 

-¡Ah, Soo Jin!- me llama mi perceptiva madre desde la cocina.- ¿Ya has llegado? ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

 

Lo siento, soy un hijo horrible, pero no quiero hablar con ella. No quiero recordar que todos me odian ahora por todo aquello. No ahora que un par de ardientes y luminosos ojos castaño verdosos se dedican a repasar delicadamente cada poro de mi desprovista piel.

 

-Me ha ido bien- contesto, casi a modo de escupitajo, sin abandonar el rumbo a mi habitación.

 

-Estoy cocinando daktoritang (plato de pollo) para la cena- contraataca mi madre.- ¿Querrías que te guarde un poco y te sientas a cenar con nosotros?

 

-Luego me lo como- replico, girando el picaporte de mi puerta.

 

Me aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta y de colocarme de tal modo que pueda adelantarme a posibles e indiscretas interrupciones. Acto seguido, me lanzo sobre mi cama, quitándome rápidamente las convers con un movimiento de palanca. Los pantalones son los siguientes en caer, y tras eso, dispongo la caja de pañuelos a mi lado, en un ritual tan corrupto, privado pero cotidiano como la vida misma. Cierro los ojos, y me dejo llevar.

Ahora mis manos temblorosas, como las de quien abre un aguardado presente, acarician todas las duras y trabajadas ondulaciones de su torso, reparando en el exhalado calor con la punta de mis dedos. Él baja con las suyas por mi espalda. ¡Me siento tan pequeño, asido por unas manos tan amplias, capaces de recorrer en tan poco tiempo toda mi anatomía! Estas se ensañan especialmente con mi sensible trasero. La sensación de cómo lo hizo en el sueño casi me derrite.

La erección es tal que pugna por liberarse de la tela ella sola. Finalmente, la ayudo, y en ese instante, mi mano se convierte en la suya. Un jadeo se escapa, rebelde de mi boca. Rezo por que mis padres no lo hayan oído.

_Sé que tú eres mi salvación_   
_Eres una parte de mí y sólo tus manos cubren mi dolor._   
_Lo mejor de mi_   
_Sólo te tengo a ti_   
_Por favor, eleva tu voz para hacerme reír de nuevo._   
_¡Dispara!_

En mi fantasía, él me coloca delante suyo. Noto su pecho contra mi espalda. Su piel contagia su calor a la mía, me revive y me rescata. Me salva. Mientras tanto, sus manos no me han dado tregua. A la que está masturbándome, se suma otra que acaricia mi pecho delgaducho pero sensible, rasgando mis pezones, como quien manipula las cuerdas de una guitarra. Poco a poco, con una lentitud procesionaria, va bajando hacia mi ombligo. Cuando la coloca sobre mi cadera, la expectación es tal que solo puedo abrirme de piernas. Me muerdo el labio de puro placer, cuando siento los dedos aventurarse en mi interior.

Tras estos, imagino una pequeña gran maravilla de carne y sangre, pulsando, vibrando, impaciente por remplazarlos. La forma en la que me colmaba era tan deleitante, desbordante. Entonces, cuando lo recuerdo y lo imagino, casi parece real, abriéndose camino por mis impúdicas entrañas, que lo cercan de puro deseo, en un abrazo que espero que dure para siempre. Es un sueño del que no quiero despertar, en el que sí tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

_Gracias por dejarme ser yo mismo._   
_(Por dejarme ser yo mismo)_   
_Por ayudarme a volar_   
_(Por darme alas)_   
_Por sacarme de este lugar_   
_Por despertarme de este sueño_   
_Cada vez que pienso en ti, el sol está brillando_   
_y yo tiro mi dolor_   
_Gracias, por convertirnos en un “nosotros.”_

  
Pero nada dura para siempre, especialmente lo que nos hace felices, en este mundo árido y sin corazón. Pronto, la parte más delicada y tierna de mi ser, más susceptible al placer, es descaradamente provocada y en mi mente, todo explota. El éxtasis es tan intenso, y yo estoy tan agotado, que caigo completamente rendido, literal y figuradamente.

_Dame tu mano, sálvame, sálvame_   
_Necesito tu mano antes de que caiga, caiga_

Lo primero que percibo es el canto de algunos pájaros, acompañado por el suave y constante siseo del viento que mece las ramas. Me acuna y me despierta lentamente al sueño. A mis ojos les cuesta abrirse a la luz pura y tenue que tiñe todo el lugar, pero cuando lo hacen, me encuentro con él.

Lo reconozco casi al instante: cabello castaño oscuro revuelto en múltiples y creativos rizos, ojos castaños con alucinantes vetas verdosas, mandíbula masculina, cuerpo de infarto y sonrisa de perro tonto; me observa con una ternura casi cómica. Ha vuelto. Como un príncipe de cuento de hadas, él no incumple sus promesas.

Me incorporo para reunirme con él, pero este es más rápido. Antes de que pueda hacer nada, toma mi mano derecha y me la besa como si estuviera tratando con una bella dama. Mi voluntad termina de flaquear cuando me apresa con las ondas sinuosas y envolventes de su sexy y profunda voz.

 

\- Hola, precioso. ¿Qué te apetece que hagamos hoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, siento el retraso. He estado muy liada últimamente y si he tenido tiempo para escribir, muchas veces estaba bastante cansada. 
> 
> Igualmente, espero que el capítulo sea entretenido y esté todo bien. A partir de ahora, la historia se irá acelerando y complicando poco a poco. 
> 
> Espero que les guste y nos vemos en la próxima ocasión. 
> 
> Un saludo


	6. El sonido de la flauta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del día que han pasado separados, Pau y Soo Jin se reencuentran en sueños... y saltan chispas.

El ligero tacto de sus labios sobre mi mano se va evaporando suavemente como el aleteo de un insecto. Mientras, sus iris de un imponente color miel verdusco, cambiantes bajo la luz que se filtra entre las hojas cual calidoscopios, siguen clavados en las míos. Cual fiel can, aguarda una respuesta. Pero yo sigo demasiado confuso, tras acabar justo de despertar a este mundo.

-Perdona, ¿qué?

Su reacción es adorable. Sacude algo confuso su atolondrada cabellera, y su sonrisa se retuerce de incomodidad. Gira su perfecto y escultural rostro, arrugado con una mueca avergonzada y me mira de soslayo, mientras juguetea nervioso con algunos bucles.

-Ya, bueno..- balbucea ansioso.- Es que como el otro día fui un poco.. brusco... pensé que a lo mejor podría resarcirte.... y no sé... Era por si querías hacer algo en concreto. Yooo, es que quiero que estés a gusto. ¿Sabes?

No puedo evitar morderme el labio. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que era tan tierno? Pobrecito, ¿de verdad estaba tan preocupado por mi? ¿Le importaba mi opinión? ¿ Mi bienestar? Es tan torpemente caballeroso que resulta lindo. Entonces me percato de ello, de la poderosa arma que tan descuidadamente ha dispuesto ante mi en una bandeja de plata. Sí, no es más que un perro tonto, con ganas de mimos y juegos, y yo no puedo evitar encariñarme con él. La tentación de domarle es demasiado fuerte. Ahora, me permitiré ser travieso. ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Es mi sueño!

_Me gusta más porque es malo_  
_En el fondo lo sabes_  
_No podemos parar ahora (no puedes parar)_  
_Sé más sincero_

Suelto una risita discreta, acallada apenas por un par de dedos fugaces sobre mi boca, al mismo tiempo que estudio su expresión desorientada. Aprovecho los segundos que esta me brinda, para incorporarme y acercarme a él. Acaricio juguetonamente su barbilla con la punta de mis dedos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Gracias!- le respondo con mi mejor sonrisa- Es muy amable por su parte.

Me deleito en observar como su mirada se turba en un furioso sonrojo que da al traste con esa imagen madura y controlada con la que intentaba engatusarme. Está tan adorable con su gran bocaza entreabierta, como si hubiera olvidado como cerrarla, que tengo ganas de echarme a reír una vez más, pero solo acaba de empezar.

-Aunque, siendo sinceros, a mi me gustó mucho la brusquedad de la voz anterior.

He aderezado mi voz con toda la miel que he podido encontrar. No miento, recordar sus fuertes brazos, subyugándome solo acrecenta mi latente y perverso humor. Observo cómo traga saliva ruidosamente, como la gran nuez de su duro cuello se mueve para dejar pasar el líquido. Me acerco un poco más, estoy casi en su regazo.

-¿Tiene que ser sobre posturas o puede ser cualquier cosa?- preguntó dulcemente a su oído.

-Lo que tú quieras...- concede él con un lío en la voz.

-¡Muy bien!- dictamino enérgico, haciendo la v con la mano derecha.- Tengo varias peticiones.

-¿Ah sí? - parpadea él.

-¡Sí! -me reafirmo.- Lo primero que quiero es saber tu nombre. Es muy injusto que yo te dijera mi nombre y tú nunca te presentaras. Se podría pensar que es una falta de respeto por tu parte...

Sus ojos empiezan a brillar como si emitieran una señal de socorro.

-Emmm ¡Pau!- exclama él nervioso- ¡Me llamo Pau! ¡Pau Núñez Riquer!

No puedo evitar arrugar la nariz. ¿Po? ¿En serio se llama así? Parece el nombre de un bebé panda.

-Es como Paul en inglés...- aclara él al notar mi confusión.

-¡Qué nombre tan largo y raro!- comento yo, sin poder reprimir mi impertinencia.

-¡Claro!- se ofende él con un mohín infantil.- Como Li Sou Yin es tan fácil de recordar...

-Es Lee Soo Jin- le corrijo yo, aguantando las convulsiones de una carcajada aun por nacer.

-Pues lo que he dicho -insiste él irritado.- Le Sau Yin.

Pobrecito, igual he sido demasiado cruel con él. Tendré que controlar mi dosis justa de maldad, no quiero que se canse de mi. Solo tenemos que jugar un poco.

-No pasa nada- le tranquilizo yo, acariciando su torneado rostro con mis manos.- Mis amigos me llaman Jin.

Un sonrisa orgullosa se abre por su rostro como un vergel bajo la nieve.

-Vale Yin, tú llámame Pau.

Suspiro. Bueno, no pasa nada. Supongo que algún día aprenderá a pronunciarlo, con un poco de paciencia. Vuelvo a mis peticiones.

-La segunda cosa que quiero es verte de pie– le ordeno.

-¿Que me levante? ¿Eso es todo?- me mira él extrañado.

-No he terminado con mis peticiones -le explico condescendiente con una sonrisa ácida picándome en las comisuras de los labios.- Pero sí, por ahora eso es todo.

Este chico, Pau, sin dejarse amedrentar por mi pose caprichosa y dictatorial, me regala una mirada llena de límpida luz. Su sonrisa es la más sincera y pura que le he visto a nadie en toda mi vida. Es como ver tu reflejo en un lago límpido y virgen.

-¿Te importa ponerte de pie tú también?- me pide con una delicadeza que desciende hasta casi el susurro.- Ahora que lo dices yo también tengo un poco de curiosidad por verte de cuerpo entero.

Y su delicadez es tal que simplemente no puedo negarme. Por un segundo, la incandescente luz que desprende parece querer cegarme.

-De acuerdo- musito.

Y de pronto, vuelve a esgrimir un nuevo gesto inesperadamente tierno y sincero: me ofrece su mano para ayudarme. Yo se la acepto mientras paseo la mirada por el suelo. No quiero que vea como algo tan simple me derrite. Nunca en mi vida, otro chico me había tratado con tanta consideración y galantería. No seas tanto, Soo Jin. No te dejes llevar. Tu puedes controlar la situación. Es tu sueño, ¿recuerdas?

Por fin, nos quedamos de pie, de frente el uno al otro. Él me escudriña con sus ojos que ahora parecen casi dorados, como si para él fuera un extraño descubrimiento, un hallazgo que no consigue entender. Finalmente, me ofrece otra deslumbrante sonrisa. Tal y como imaginaba, es algo más alto que yo. Su cabeza queda a la distancia de un cuello de la mía, pero su pecho parece el doble de grueso que el mío. La diferencia de constitución es tal, que me siento apesadumbrado por ella, como si me hallara delante de un titán de la virilidad. Pero no voy a ceder, voy a encadenar a este sensual y amable gigante con mis encantos.

-Mírate- dice con voz almibarada, para acto seguido, seguir con su dedos la línea de mi flequillo.

-No puedo – gruño, intentando evitar el contacto visual.- No tengo ningún espejo, ¿sabes?

Él ríe, ignorando mi torpe desplante. Tengo que espabilar, si quiero que no note hasta qué punto lo que dice y hace me afecta.

-Vaya, eres más bajito de lo que me esperaba- señala él. Poco después pasa sus manos enormes y temblorosas, casi temerosas por mis caderas. La electricidad estática que despierta me deja en estado de shock- Y eso que tienes unas piernas tan laaaaaaargas y bonitas. Me tenías engañado, je.

-No soy tan bajito- protesto.- Mido 1'75. De todas formas, siento haberte decepcionado.

Él reacciona como un muelle. Sus manos se anclan con más fuerza en mi cuerpo.

-¿Decepcionarme? ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si eres una monada! Y tus piernas... ¡Son preciosas! Son bonitas, torneadas, pero largas y flexibles. Y muy, muy fuertes. Aún recuerdo con qué ganas me rodeabas con ellas, je- comenta con una risilla algo babosa.

Seguramente sin darse cuenta, sus manos se han escurrido hasta la base de mi espalda. Mi trasero está peligrosamente cerca, y yo me estremezco sólo de pensarlo. En un intento de ocultar mi turbación miro hacia abajo, pero allí está... esa cosa enorme, dura y poderosa que apunta hacia mi. Levanto la cabeza como poseído por un espasmo. Es verdad, estamos desnudos. Siempre lo hemos estado. ¿Por qué solo ahora me resulta tan incómodo?

\- ¿Haces algún deporte?- pregunta él, inocentemente ajeno a todo.- Porque las tienes muy tonificadas.

-Ejem – toso.- Te importaría soltarme un momento, por favor.- le exijo.

Noto como el calor empieza a emanar de su cara, colorada. Aparta sus manos de mi cuerpo como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que ardía.

-Perdona- murmura él.

-No pasa nada- casi vomito yo, enfadado con mi propia vergüenza.

Entonces, le miro de soslayo y me percato de que él también está avergonzado, atusándose el pelo nervioso, con esa dolorosa erección apuntando al vacío desde su pubis,Dios, debe de dolerle.  
Suspiro, enternecido. A este paso, va a pensar que todo lo hace mal y que le odio. Necesito que se de cuenta de que él también me gusta, aunque no demasiado. Me acerco un poco más él, perdiéndome en la inmensidad de su pecho. Le acaricio sus rocosas mejillas, que se atemperan ígneas tras el paso de mis dedos.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras hacer? - me pregunta él tímido, expectante.

Es como un perrito regañado que baja la cabeza y te mira con esos ojos tan brillantes, tan dulce, tan , tan, dulce que siento mi corazón hincharse de manera alarmante. ¿Lo hace a propósito? Paso la punta de los dedos por su labios. Al igual que en mis recuerdos siguen siendo cálidos y suaves. Los echo de menos.

-Un beso –le pido casi sin poder respirar de la anticipación.- Quiero un beso.

-Muy bien- contesta él, risueño.- Sus deseos son órdenes para mi.

_No te están castigando_  
_Ven aquí, tú eres mi paraíso_  
_No cierres los ojos_  
_No cierres los ojos_  
_Puede que te cueste pero eso ya no importa_  
_(no me rechaces)_  
_Tan solo cierra los ojos y escucha con atención._

Sus brazos se ciernen sobre mi, como las garras de un ave raptor sobre su presa. El repentino contacto con su piel me hace volver a respirar. Boqueo como un niño recién nacido que absorbe su primera ráfaga de oxígeno. Él aprovecha la total abertura de mi boca para entrar de improviso en mi. Jadeo ante la invasión, mientras mi mente se ve saturada por un maremoto de sensaciones.

Su lengua se ha entrelazado salvajemente con la mía, como si encajaran perfectamente, como si fueran dos piezas de orfebrería especialmente diseñadas para engarzarse la una con la otra. Entonces, él empieza a moverse, profundizando su incursión, salpicando mis encías con esa electrificante combinación de acidez y dulzor: es como si una cereza explotara entre mis dientes. Casi sin ser consciente de mis actos, mis brazos terminan entrelazados tras su cuello taurino. Como si quisiera fundirme en él, en esta perfecta emoción que nos comunica, me abrazo a él, de tal modo que a penas se pueda distinguir donde empiezo yo o dónde empieza él. Pero mi pecho empieza a doler, implorando más oxígeno y me veo obligado a retirarlo solo un instante. Exhalo e inhalo, y con un hambre que jamás nada más me había hecho sentir, tomo su caótica cabeza entre mis manos para poder devorarlo con tranquilidad. Ahora es él, el que gime, con sus tintineantes ojos entrecerrados. Le lamo los labios golosamente y degusto su lengua despacio pero sin escatimar en ansiedad, como quien pasa un caramelo por los carrillos. Al final, nuestras lenguas se rozan la una con la otra al separarse y terminamos mirándonos jadeantes, ahogados, no sé si por la falta de aire o en nuestro propio placer. Todo mi cuerpo arde, pero ya no siento miedo a exponerme, pues aquella traviesa extremidad suya, pulsa incansable contra mi muslo.

-Wow- exclama él pletórico, con chispas en los ojos.

-Ha estado muy bien -admito, mientras acaricio sus bíceps con mis curiosas manos.- Has cumplido tu palabra. Dime, ¿querrías algo a cambio de haber sido tan obediente?

Sin poder reprimirlas, mis caderas empiezan a bailar lentamente siguiendo aquel pulso cárnico sobre mi piel. Dios, me muero por volver a tenerla dentro de mí. Una sombra lúbrica embarga su mirada, al mismo tiempo que su boca se tuerce desagradablemente. Vuelve a atusarse el pelo nervioso.

-Bueno- comienza a hablar con un tono blando que le atonta.-Ahora que lo dices, hay algo que llevo pensando en pedirte desde la última vez.

-Te escucho- le susurro mientras me aferro a su pecho, esperanzado.

Dime que la quieres dentro de mi.

-Me gustaría que me hicieras una mamada- escupe por fin.

El golpe impacta contra mis pulmones, paralizándolos. La voz burlona de Jung-sunbae zumba en mis oídos, como centenares de furiosas abejas. Mi estómago y mi garganta se cierran herméticamente, posiblemente para frenar el oleaje descontrolado de vómito que amenaza por embargarme. El suelo se abre bajo mis pies, y yo soy una mera brizna de hierba que impotente no puede si no verse tragada por la inmensidad.

-Es que tienes una boquita tan pequeñita y mona que seguro que lo haces genial- continua él ajeno a mi tormento.

-¡NO!- rujo yo.

-¿Qué?- parpadea él, confundido.

-HE DICHO QUE NO.- repito apretando mis puños, como si aquel inútil gesto me hiciera ganar algo de la fuerza perdida.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta él temeroso- Estás temblando.

Entonces, alarga su brazo para tocarme el hombro y yo me aparto inconscientemente.

-Ey -susurra él, acariciándome la cabeza- Lo siento. Si no quieres, no quieres. Tranquilo.

El cariño irrefutable y profundo que emana de sus manos consigue que me vuelva a relajar casi al instante. Respiro profundamente, dejando que la tensión abandone poco a poco mi cuerpo. Se me había olvidado que con él estoy a salvo. Y ahora, por mi culpa, está preocupado. Debo tener cuidado. No quiero que él vea esta partes bochornosas de mi.

-No haremos nada que tú no quieras, ¿vale, precioso?- promete antes de besarnos delicadamente la frente.- Te lo garantizo.

-No es culpa tuya... Yo...- murmuro.

-Shht- me acalla él- No te preocupes. Yo quiero que estés bien. Ahora, precioso, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti? Porque me muero por abrazarte...

Termino sonriendo, mientras me mece entre mis brazos. ¿Por qué alguien a quién a penas conozco ha decidido tratarme tan bien? ¿En serio me merezco todo esto? Una parte de mi mente quiere atesorar esa posibilidad. Sigo respirando hondo, mientras vuelvo al plan inicial. Me doy la vuelta de manera que mi trasero y mi espalda quedan justo delante de su pecho y su entrepierna. Me rozo contra él discreta pero impunemente, como un gato callejero pidiendo comida.

-Sabes...- ronroneo- Creo que ya te lo he dicho, pero me encantó la vez anterior, cuando lo hicimos por detrás.

-¿Ah sí? -tiembla él, al tiempo que paso mi mano por su nuca.

-Sí- insisto yo.- Fue brutal, muy, muy satisfactorio. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres repetir? Puedes ser un poco malo si quieres.

_Sigue el sonido de la flauta, sigue esta canción_  
_Puede que sea un poco peligroso pero soy muy dulce_  
_Estoy aquí para salvarte, estoy aquí para arruinarte_  
_Tú me has llamado, mira qué dulce_  
_Sigue el sonido de la flauta_

Y antes de que pueda responder, me giro para guiñarle el ojo. Su voz se le descontrola de pura excitación cuando me responde.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Tus deseos son órdenes para mi. Joder, sí lo son.

_Te estoy controlando_  
_Te estoy controlando_  
_Sabes que esto empieza_  
_desde el momento en que oyes el sonido_

Estando así, detrás suyo, aprovecho que estoy girado para lamerle los labios, y el me sigue al instante, tomando el paso inicial en esta danza conjunta. Él vuelve a posar sus manos en mis caderas, como si temiera que me fuera a escapar de su red en cualquier momento.

Súbitamente, pretendiendo instintivamente marcarme como suyo, sus labios se separan de los míos para aterrizar sobre mi nuca. Mi piel recibe cada roce como una bendición, y gimoteo de placer cuando este va descendiendo por mi hombro y mi omóplato izquierdos. El mordisco me toma por completa sorpresa, pero lejos de dolerme, hay algo en ese intercambio de sangre y saliva que terminar de adormecer mi conciencia. Mientras tanto, su enormes manos recorren mi pecho.

Primero lo hacen en círculos aleatorios, para igual ir tornándose cada vez más meticulosas y certeras. De pronto, mis pezones, aquella parte tan prescindible y olvidada de mi ser, se vuelven poderosas y sensitivas antenas, atentas a cada uno de sus ademanes.

Entonces, él vuelve a tocarlos, generando toda una serie de ráfagas que sacuden mi espalda y me fuerza a retorcerme con un pez fuera del agua. De esta forma, su ardiente virilidad acaba por colarse entre mis nalgas inflamándomela. A estas alturas, no la quiero, la necesito en mi interior, y empiezo a buscarla sin ningún pudor. Al mismo tiempo, él olisquea mi cabello, para después mordisquearme la oreja derecha, interna la mano libre entre mis muslos. Las cosquillas y la proximidad a mi dureza me enloquecen. Tanto es así, que mi cuerpo cede ante el hechizo henchido de sus manos, curvándose y postrándome ante él.

-Dios mío- exclama él casi sin aire.- ¡Qué vista tan espectacular!

-¿Có-cómo dices?- pregunto yo, conmocionado y presa de mi propio deseo.

-Tu espalda- comenta él, pasando sus dedos por mi columna vertebral, despertando a su paso un ejército de escalofríos dormidos.- ¡Es tan blanca y hermosa! Me recuerda a las montañas nevadas a las que voy a esquiar con mi madre.

Una vez más, noto un magma de sonrojo aflorar en mis mejillas. Por su parte, mi hendidura adolece de soledad. Pero él, no sólo no para si no que ahora empieza a masajearme el trasero, como un niño que descubre un juguete nuevo.

-Y mira esta pasada de “melocotones”. ¡Son tan suaves y duros al mismo tiempo! No puedo evitar tocarlos, es como si fueran imanes para mis manos- canturrea mientras los pellizca.

¿Las ha llamado melocotones? ¿En serio? Le daría una coz, si no estuviera muriendo de ganas por que me haga suyo.

-Date prisa- imploro cada vez más pudoroso.

-Veamos si son tan deliciosos como parecen- anuncia mientras los masajes pícaramente.

Entonces, antes de poder imaginar lo que venía a continuación, noto una extensión de carne, cálida, rugosa y lubricada empujar mi entrada. El estremecimiento recorre todo mi cuerpo como una terremoto.

-¡Para! - exijo.- ¡No hagas eso! ¡Es repugnante!

-No, precioso- me corrige con regocijo.- Nada que sea tuyo puede ser repugnante.

Ajeno a mi incomodidad, paladea mi agujero varias veces más, mientras mis músculos se contraen y se relajan en un oleaje de placenteros espasmos. Solo me da algo de tregua en los segundos que tarda en incorporarse para introducir el primer dedo dentro de mi palpitante interior.

-Mira lo sonrojado y adorable que estás ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermoso? -se regocija él con esa voz untuosa que amenaza con cubrirme y ahogarme- No he visto a nadie como tú en todo mi vida.

-Cállate- ordeno- Es vergonzoso.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo- se excusa él- Eres tan espectacular que siento que tengo que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. ¡Jin, eres precioso!

-¡Date prisa y haz lo que tengas que hacer! -rujo yo impaciente.

Pero ese chico, lejos de disculparse, opta por reír.

-Vaya- observa él- Eres un poquito borde, ¿no?

Inmediatamente después, y sin dejarme la oportunidad de protestar, se coloca justo en mi oído para susurrarme y terminar de engullirme con el abrazo de su potente y masculina voz.

-Pero así me gustas más, ¿sabes?

Entonces, una espada ardiente y punzante se abre paso en mis entrañas, quemándolas, arrasándolas, y yo me petrifico en ese extraña marea de dolor y placer entremezclados.

_Sí, puede que sea un poco peligroso_  
_Como un chico que te conduce con una flauta_  
_Me pones a prueba_  
_Me meto en ti conscientemente como_  
_el fruto del árbol de la sabiduría_

-¡Argh!- exclama él- Estás apretadísimo.

-¿De quién es la culpa?- le increpo- ¡Esto pasa por no avisar y jugar sucio!

-¡Oh! -se burla él- ¡Creía que te gustaba que fuera un poco malo!

Y acto seguido, una cachetada, violenta pero igualmente erótica, totalmente descarada, impacta contra mis indefensas nalgas. El calor emana de ella hasta el resto de mis erizadas células. Mi boca se abre en un sonoro gorjeo.

-¡Serás...!- intento rebelarme, antes de que él me sacuda con todo lo que tiene y yo ceda ante él. Ahí está de nuevo, esa sensación de sentirse colmado, completado cuando no te sabías incompleto, de una forma tan rotunda y pavorosa que no podías ni sospechar. Me inunda con cada nueva riada, cíclica e inexorable.- ¡Dios, es tan grande! ¡No puedo..!- jadeo.

De pronto, me siento desconectado de aquel prodigioso vaivén, como si me hubieran desconectado, y es que él se ha parado en seco.

-¿Ah, sí?- ríe él bobalicón- ¿Es muy grande? Je, je ¿Te gusta?

Se me escapa un bufido de exasperación. ¿En serio necesita tanta aprobación? Me incorporo y me giro para golpearle en la frente.

-Céntrate en lo que estás haciendo- le riño.

-¡Aysh! ¡Sí, perdona! Je, je. Lo siento. ¡Culpa mía!

Poco después, él retoma su ritmo frenético y yo me divierto, ofreciendo solo un poco de resistencia. Él brama de placer, cuando nuestro cuerpos entran en fricción. Quizá en un intento por subir la apuesta, de pronto, sus dedos se ciñen a mis muslos interiores y me atraen hacia él. Caigo sobre su regazo, empalándome sobre él.

Un latigazo de placer fustiga mi espalda. Durante un segundo lo veo todo blanco. Los sentidos se me atolondran, con demasiadas percepciones en cola como para ser procesadas de una vez. Y cuando siento que vuelvo a mi ser, él me remata con un tierno beso en mi nuca.

-Tranquilo- me pide con la voz entrecortada- Tranquilo. No me aprietes tan fuerte, o vas a hacer que me corra y no podré satisfacerte.

Esa misma palabra sirve de disparador para mi mente.

_Mi flauta hace que todo despierte_  
_Su sonido hace que te preocupes más_  
_Reacciones porque estás sumergida en él_  
_Toco la flauta sin parar_  
_Soy tu placer inconfesable_  
_Jamás saldrás de esta_  
_Jamás_

-¡Más!

Empiezo a mover mis caderas sobre él, frenéticamente, como si me hubiera vuelto adicto a aquella maldita danza en que nos hemos enredado y pretendiera continuarla aunque sea yo él único. Utilizo mis rodillas y mis muslos para levantarme y deslizarme sobre él. Él bufa, aúlla, ruega.

-¡Más! -comando yo.- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No pares ahora! ¡Me gusta mucho!

_Sí, soy un poco peligroso_  
_Yo tampoco puedo controlarlo_  
_No te preocupes, mis manos son cálidas solo para ti_

Y él, toma de nuevo mis muslos, ajustándose a mi ritmo, mientras me mordisquea y besa el cuello, palpándolos con sus pulgares curiosos. De pronto, deja una mano libre para asirse a mi torturada extensión, proyectando una rabiosa descarga eléctrica sólo con rozara, hasta tal punto llega mi excitación.

-Quería durar más tiempo- se explica, - pero eres demasiado sexy. Perdóname, pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

_Si te arruino,_  
_¿me perdonarás?_  
_Porque no puedo vivir sin ti_  
_Porque sé que te estoy controlando_  
_Te estoy controlando_

Así, empieza a arremeter contra mí, sin piedad alguna, haciendo reverberar cada una de mis cuerdas internas, tocando todo lo que sea pueda tocar en mi, elevándome a unas alturas que sólo él me descubre. Mi razón explosiona en mil pedazos, y como si él quisiera apagar el fuego que el ha contribuido a alimentar, riega mi interior con su tórrida esencia.

 

Asentados entre las sólidas raíces del árbol que nos ampara, terminamos por yacer él uno apoyado en el otro, contando con nuestros histéricos cuerpos como único colchón, agotados pero sonrientes.

-Vaya- musita él.

-Lo sé- replico yo entre risas, colando mi cuerpo en el hueco entre su pecho y su axila. Mi piel todavía no se ha hecho a la idea de estar separada de la suya, necesito sentirlo cerca de mi.

-Ha estado genial- insiste él.

-Lo sé- repito, aunque yo mismo sigo sin terminar de entender todo por lo que acabamos de pasar. -Gracias por lo de hoy. Lo necesitaba.

-¡Tú eres genial!- barrunta él en otro de sus graciosos ataques de entusiasmo desmedido, mi gran perrazo bobo, obediente y fiel.

-¡Tonto!- río.

-No, en serio -reitera.- Eres una pasada. Eres precioso, dulce y muy, muy sexy.

-Y tu eres un bocazas demasiado guapo.- le interrumpo tras besarle la nariz y la mejilla.

Por su parte, la brisa que sacude sibilante las hojas del árbol

-Oye -dice él de improviso.- ¡Todavía estás aquí!

-No me digas- me burlo tiernamente de él, sin parar de masajearle el cuero cabelludo.

-Podríamos ir a por la segunda ronda – propone él con chispas esmeraldinas en los ojos.

-¡Por favor! ¿Nunca te cansas?- me quejo falsamente.

-¿No quieres?- se lamenta él, con ese tono de perrito triste que tanto me atenaza el corazón.

Es un chico desconcertantemente inocente, ¿no? ¿Es que no ha notado la ironía en mi tono? Definitivamente, hay algo infantil en él, y eso le aporta una ternura que, en contraste con su aspecto adulto y desarrollado, se me hace muy excitante.

-¡Claro que quiero, tontito!- afirmo, al tiempo que aspiro el sensual y viril aroma que él rezuma.- Déjame, sólo un segundo para descansar...

Pero, no puedo ni terminar la frase, porque en ese preciso momento, mis células empiezan a burbujear, como si me hubiera convertido en sopa hirviendo.

-¡Jin! -intenta retenerme él- ¡Espera, no te vayas! ¡Por favor!

¿Estoy empezando a desvanecerme otra vez? Puede que sea así, porque de pronto me siento ligero... y en caída libre. Así, conforme la molesta llamada del despertador se va haciendo más y más clara, recuerdo que no sufriré daño: sólo caeré sobre mi cama.

Lentamente, comienzo a sentir este cuerpo real mío. Voy a tensando torpemente los músculos del brazo, con el único fin de estampar el maldito cacharro cantarín contra la pared. Una vez, silenciado el maldito trasto que me ha privado de otro encuentro cósmico, intento girarme perezosamente sobre mí mismo, en una especia de prórroga que me concede hasta que mis sentidos regresen nuevamente a su funcionalidad. Entonces, una sensación de irritación desciende por mis muslos. Es algo pegajoso, irritante y molesto, que va brotando de mi. Un momento... ¿hay semen en mi interior? Ante semejante conclusión, solo una exótica palabra escapa de mi boca, como si de un temido tabú se tratara.

-¿Pau...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, esta semana he podido volver a la carga, aunque no estoy del todo convencida del resultado. Espero que el hard no haya decepcionado. Poco a poco, iré desarrollando la relación de estos dos, espero que lo disfruten. 
> 
> En cuanto a la canción, sé que es algo que BTS dedicó a sus fans, así que hubo partes que tuve que omitir de la misma para adaptarla a la escena. A pesar de ello, la elegí porque me gusta ese intento de seducir y manipular que también se puede aplicar a Jin. Espero no haber ofendido a nadie con ello. 
> 
> Muchas gracias, igualmente, por las lecturas y los kudos, así como por sus sugerencias. Que tengan una buena semana y nos vemos en la próxima ocasión.


	7. Vamos, vamos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pau vuelve a tener que despertarse y despedirse de Soo Jin para volver a su frustrante vida cotidiana. Sin embargo, la tentación de saltarse el castigo y acudir al cumpleaños de su amigo puede ser muy fuerte para un chico de en su situación... ¿Qué esperar cuando se es joven y se tiene dinero para gastar?

Soo Jin está en mis brazos. Su pequeña cabecita yace sobre mi pecho, y el pelo le cae sobre parte de la cara como una cascada azabache que despide pequeños y destellos incandescentes con la escasa luz que logra colarse de entre las ramas. Su cara emana placidez bajo este juego de luces y sombras, con una sonrisa que, lejos de la expresión falsamente irónica y pretenciosa, ahora parece infinitamente serena. Jin en mis brazos es la imagen viva de la felicidad, o al menos eso es lo que pensaría si mi cerebro no estuviera todavía agarrotado de todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

 

Acabo de correrme dentro de él y, nuevamente, es la mejor sensación del mundo. Todavía puedo sentir sus entrañas asfixiándome amorosamente, su calor. Él se ha colocado muy cerca de mí. Mi nariz se inunda con sudor, un olor terroso a flor, que en el punto culmen de su belleza, empieza a marchitarse. Y es perfecto. Todo es perfecto: la luz, la temperatura, la brisa que nos balancea a nosotros y a las ramas del árbol... Jin es una flor en mis brazos y yo no puedo pensar en nada más.

 

-Vaya- digo, todavía atontado por todas esos brillitos que el sexo ha dejado en mi cabeza.

-Lo sé- me responde él con cierta condescendencia ahogada, y es que sé que parezco idiota cuando le hablo. ¿Creerá que soy idiota? Vamos, esfuérzate por decir algo más inteligente.

-Ha sido genial.

-Lo sé -repite él.- Gracias por lo de hoy, lo necesitaba.

 

¿Gracias por lo de hoy? ¿Lo necesitaba? ¡No, no, no! ¡No lo entiende! No nos hemos juntado para jugar al guiñote. ¡Acaba de suceder algo muy importante! ¡Nos hemos acostado! ¡Y ha sido importante! ¡Y... muy bueno! ¡Lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida! Y él... Supe cuando lo vi que era increíblemente hermoso, pero, nunca pensé que llegaría a hechizarme hasta tal punto. Cada vez que mueve algún músculo de la cara, aguanto la respiración aguardando para saber qué expresión va a poner. Es tan, tan especial y único. ¿Lo sabrá él? Necesito que lo entienda, que se sepa hasta qué punto estar con él en este lugar, de cuya existencia no estoy muy seguro, me ha removido por dentro.

-¡Tú eres genial!

Es la única gilipollez que consigo decir. Sí, soy idiota, él me vuelve idiota, y seguro que, como él no lo es, ya debe de saberlo. El sonido de su risa estalla como una tormenta de júbilo, brillante, breve y atronadora.

-¡Tonto!

Está confirmado: lo sabe, sabe que soy idiota. Pero, ¿no me odiará por ello? ¿Verdad? Por ahora, su risa es preciosa. Como si no supiera ya la profundidad del jardín en que me he metido yo solito, vuelvo a intentarlo.

-No, en serio. Eres una pasada. Eres precioso, dulce y muy, muy, sexy.

Ardiente y desquiciadamente sexy, adorable diablillo perlado.

Entonces, su cara se acerca a la mía casi como si quisiera invadirla. El beso en la mejilla aterriza ligero y sutil como copo de nieve sobre el yermo suelo antes de fundirse con él. El beso en la nariz se resuelve festivo e inocente como un juego infantil improvisado.

-Y tú eres un bocazas muy guapo- me susurra.

El tacto de su voz a través de mis oídos vuelve a desencadenar esa extraña reacción en mí, una sensación de que mi vientre se licua cuando estoy con él. Consigue derretirme. ¿Esto es lo que llaman enamorarse? Y mientras él me sigue observando con esa actitud felina, entre pícara y paternalista, el viento vira de rumbo y me espabila sólo un poco, para al fin darme cuenta: lo hemos hecho, pero él no se ha ido. Es un hecho tan importante que no puedo si no proclamarlo.

-¡Oye! ¡Todavía estás aquí!

-No me digas- se burla él, arrugando su naricita y sus gruesas cejas de pincel chino.

Me dan ganas de pegarme. ¿Es que cada vez que abro la boca tengo que volver más y más gilipollas? ¡Estoy haciendo el ridículo! ¡No, tengo que calmarme! ¡Necesito que me entienda! Vamos, tengo que ir al grano. ¡Es tan difícil coordinar mis ideas y mi lengua cuando sus dedos saltarines se internan en mi pelo! Son como intrusos en un bosque enemigo que, tras su paso, activan una horda de minas de cosquillas. Me dan ganas de retozar como un gatito agradecido.

-Podríamos ir a por la segunda ronda- propongo esperanzado.

Sólo me ocurre una cosa mejor en este mundo que hacer el amor con él y esa es volver a hacerlo.  
Su respuesta corta mis incipientes esperanzas como una daga asesina.

-¡Por favor! ¿Es que nunca te cansas?

¡Mierda! ¡Cree que soy un pervertido! Y lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo enfadarme, desde que lo he vuelto a ver no he parado a babear a su alrededor. ¿Cómo explicarle que simplemente no lo puedo evitar? El sólo verle pone mi mente en pausa, mejor dicho, la llena por completo con su sola contemplación. Cuando él está cerca, no hay nada más. Después de todo, nada me ha hecho sentirme más vivo en mis casi dieciocho años de vida que palpar la forma de su cuerpo con la mía. ¿Es eso tan asqueroso y reprobable por mi parte?

-¿No quieres?- pregunto avergonzado, y sé que tendré que atenerme a lo que él me conteste. He prometido acatar sus deseos.

Jin vuelve a entrecerrar el cejo, como si su rostro fuera un lienzo arrugado. Una sonrisa socarrona se le escapa de sus labios frutales.

-¡Claro que sí, tontito!-ríe. Yo, por la parte que me toca intento que el corazón no se me desboque cuando su cara se acerca todavía más a la mía.- Déjame sólo un segundo para descansar...

Es cierto, he vuelto a ser un bruto. Bueno, en mi defensa diré que ha sido él quién me lo ha pedido, pero no puedo evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad. Prometí que lo cuidaría, pero siempre que le pongo una mano encima, me descontrolo por completo. Entonces, un rayo de sol impacta contra su carita de color de sorbete de limón, restañando contra las largas pestañas que sobresalen de sus párpados diagonales, y yo sólo puedo contener el aliento.

“Te daría toda la eternidad si pudiera.”

¿Ese pensamiento es mío? Jin hace que surjan partes de mí que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Pero, entonces, me doy cuenta, y cuando por fin lo hago, es demasiado tarde. No es un rayo de sol solitario. Soo Jin está brillando. Literalmente. Y de la misma forma, con toda esa luz dorada que lo envuelve, su figura empieza a desdibujarse. Sé que es un estupidez, algo que ya me ha fallado, pero intento retenerle a las bravas otra vez.

-¡Jin! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

Pero Soo Jin ya no parece una persona, si no una suerte de fenómeno paranormal, amorfo y lumínico, como un ser extra evolucionado. Se va desvaneciendo a una velocidad constante pero ultra rápida. Y yo me quedó allí, en este prado, bajo la sombra del gran árbol, con un palmo de narices y una cara de imbécil que no me aguanto. Sin embargo, en ese momento, un chillido aterrador pugna por desgarrar la armonía restante:

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NO ÉS POSSIBLE !!!NO ÉS JUST!!!!

Para cuando reconozco la voz de mi hermana, ya estoy cayendo.

 

El aterrizaje y el despertar son horribles, tal y como deben de ser todos los choques contra la realidad. Aún con los nervios entumecidos, me levanto a tientas y avanzo hacia el cuarto de mi adorable hermana mayor.

-¡NEUS! -grito por el pasillo.- ¿UNA ALTRA VEGADA? DEIXA'M VIURE (Neus, ¿otra vez? Déjame vivir).

En mi transitar, torpe, ruidoso y monstruoso como un ogro de cuento, me topo con la mirada, a la vez alarmada y dormida, de mis padres.

-Què li està passant? (¿Qué le pasa?)- me susurra, completamente alucinada en su falta de sueño.

-Ho saps tu? ( ¿Lo sabes tú?)- le replico, irritado.

Vale, soy un borde. Lo admito. Pero es que hace unos segundos tenía a mi adorable y súper sexy sueño húmedo asiático usándome de almohada humana y ahora estoy aquí, intentando exorcizar a mi hermana. Mi madre pasa de mi bordez, y se centra en intentar entrar en el cuarto de mi hermana. Llama a la puerta.

-Neus, amor, podem passar? (Neus, cariño, ¿Podemos pasar)- la llama, pero todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un lamento gutural, más propio de un alma en pena que de un ser vivo.

Sin esperar mayor confirmación, mi madre abre la puerta, para dejarnos paso. Cuando lo hacemos, miles de ojos de doritos coreanos nos observan. Al fondo de la habitación, con la tétrica y antinatural luz del ordenador reflejándose en su rostro lacrimógeno y fantasmagórico y sentada en cuclillas, abrazándose como un niño autista, solo ante un mundo confuso, se encuentra mi hermana.

-Neus, amor, ¿Et trobes bé? (Neus, cariño, ¿Te encuentras bien? -susurra mi madre.

-No, mamá -lloriquea mi hermana, sorbiendo moco irregularmente,- És el pitjor dia de la meva vida. (Es el peor día de mi vida)

-¡Pues ya puede serlo si te pones a gritar como una loca a las cuatro de la mañana!- se queja mi padre

-¡Cálmate, Manuel! -le insta mi madre.- Poniéndonos nerviosos nosotros también no arreglamos nada. ¿Y tú madre? ¿Está bien?

-Durmiendo profundamente, gracias a Dios -responde mi padre todavía tenso.- Algo bueno tiene que tener que cada día esté más sorda.

-Bé, tranquillitza't i cuéntamos què ha passat. (Bien, tranquilízate y cuéntanos que ha pasado.) -dice mi madre, volviendo a mi hermana.

-B.T.S -logra articular mi hermana, y mi sangre empezó a arder, espabilándome como un Red Bull en vena.

-¡Yo la mato! -escupo lleno de rabia.

-¡Tú te callas! -grita mi padre.

-Las entradas para el concierto de Berlín se han....- los labios de Neus vuelven a temblar preparándose para otra llorera.- ¡Agotado! ¡No lo entiendo! Me levanté a la hora si no antes, preparé mis contraseñas y mi paypal, miré que no hubiera problemas con el navegador...¡Le he dado tantas veces a refrescar que creo que me he cargado el teclado! ¡Pero nada! ¡No me dejaba entrar!- mi hermana interrumpe su triste historia para tomar una bocada de aire y volver a sorber moco.- Y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba todo vendido. ¡Mamá! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Era mi única oportunidad de verles en Europa! ¡Si no voy, moriré! ¡Llevo meses ahorrando para el viaje y las entradas! ¡Íbamos a ir todas las del grupo! - vuelve a sorber moco.- ¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Tranquil·la, està bé (Tranquila, está bien.) -la consuela mi madre.- Mira, Neus, lo que tú crees que es una jugarreta del destino, igual es para bien.

-¡Sí, ya, claro! -la interrumpe mi hermana.

-No, mujer -continua mi madre.- A lo mejor es que el Universo tiene mejores planes para ti y para ese dinero.

-Pues claro, cariño -tercia mi padre.- Ahora puedes, por ejemplo, utilizar ese dinero para pagarte los libros de la carrera y un favor que le haces a tus padres.

-¡Manuel!-le reprende mi madre.- Vamos, amor, ahora te metes en la cama, te calmas y por la mañana lo verás todo de otra manera, ¿vale?

-Sí, y de paso dejas dormir a los demás -se me escapa.

Entonces, mientras mi madre ayuda a mi hermana a levantarse de la silla e ir a la cama, se crea un silencio incómodo. La expresión de Neus, al recabar por fin en mi presencia, se torna de automática a asqueada.

-¡Joder, Pau! ¡Ya te vale!

-¿Qué? -pregunto yo desconcertado.- ¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

-Ay, amor -se lamenta dulcemente mi madre, tapándose la cara.

-Mira, campeón -dice mi padre poniéndome la mano en el hombro.- Todos hemos sido jóvenes y nos han pasado cosas que no hemos podido controlar, pero eso no quiere decir que lo tenga que saber todo el mundo. ¿Qué tal si te vas a tu cuarto y te cambias de gayumbos? ¿Eh, machote?

Entonces, azorado, echo un vistazo a mi ropa interior. Está sucia, mucho, embadurnada en los restos pegajosos y blancuzcos de mi semen, pancarta propagandísticas de mis excesos nocturnos. Completamente abochornado, corro a mi cuarto a limpiarme.

 

- _Y que yo me la llevé al río creyendo que era mozuela, pero tenía marido._

El sol se cuela por los estores de la clase. Es un sol de final de invierno, un sol envalentonado que va cobrando fuerzas, preparándose para la primavera. Los rayos atraviesan el vidrio de la ventana recalentándolo y caen sobre mi pupitre. Es media mañana y yo, que no me he vuelto a dormir desde lo de Neus, estoy que me caigo de sueño.

Como si esto no fuera suficiente, la voz templada y bien entonada de Doña Puri actúa de nana involuntaria. Sé que no debo. La advertencia de todos los adultos de mi vida ha sido clara. Tengo que mantener las cagadas a cero durante una buena temporada. Sé que dormirse en clase sería otra estupidez por mi parte, y sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte, los mejores momentos de mi vida transcurren cuando estoy dormido.

- _Se apagaron los faroles y se encendieron los grillos._

Hay luces que sólo se encienden cuando las demás se apagan, como aquella en la que se convirtió Soo Jin, antes de desaparecer, una hoguera fútil a punto de extinguirse. Soo Jin y su sonrisa. Bajo mis párpados, esta luce como cientos de constelaciones concentradas en el ridículo espacio de su diminuta boquita de piñón. Un poco más arriba, un par de ojos amenazan con tragarme como agujeros negros. Soo Jin es la encarnación de todas mis noches.

- _En las últimas esquinas toqué sus pechos dormidos, y se me abrieron de pronto como ramos de jacintos._

Jin huele como un jardín en plena primavera. Es el olor de la vida misma, fluyendo, burbujeando en su eterno éxtasis de reproducción y búsqueda de transcendencia. Tiene una boca que es como un pequeño capullo de rosa a medio abrir, una lengua de fresa silvestre de semilla traviesa e intrusa, piel de azucena y mejillas como amapolas carmesíes. En su pecho de nieve crecen un par de orquídeas, de un exquisito tono rosáceo claro, que se abren cuando las acaricias. Mis dedos recuerdan el toque erizado de sus pezones, como un guitarrista recuerda las cuerdas, así como el llanto que consigo al tañirlos. Mi precioso Soo Jin es una flor que canta.

- _El almidón de su enagua me sonaba en el oído, como una pieza de seda rasgada por diez cuchillos._

Y sobre nosotros, el árbol baila con el viento y el sol, creando un tatuaje efímero de claroscuros sobre nuestras pieles. Parecen querer acompañarnos, porque nosotros también bailamos. Bailamos todos juntos con el universo. Es la música de las esferas, el motor del mundo, y Soo Jin le añade una voz, que al salir de su tierna garganta, la fragmenta y la endulza como un paradójico puñal de azúcar. Todo el espacio y el tiempo se ven atraídos, encantados por el temblor agudo y potente de sus cuerdas vocales, canto de sirena con el que va borrando, poco a poco, todos mis puntos de cordura. Mientras, el gran árbol nos sigue dando su abrigo, como confidente y cómplice de nuestras cochinadas. Jin es hierba, viento y canción.

- _Sin luz de plata en sus copas los árboles han crecido, y un horizonte de perros ladra muy lejos del río._

El abrazo de Jin es como sumergirse en un lago sin saber nadar, confiando en que las corrientes sean compasivas contigo. Es el abrazo que más me consume pero también más me llena de cuántos me hayan dado. Es como si nos devorásemos mutuamente en un ciclo que no tiene fin hasta que lo tiene. Él me abraza como si me tragara, como si me asimilase. Me hace suyo como a un nutriente. Como una planta carnívora que engaña a sus presa, él me confunde con el perfume oscuro y decadente de su cabello de obsidiana deshilachada. Jin es mi depredador favorito.

- _Pasadas las zarzamoras, los juncos y los espinos, bajo su mata de pelo hice un hoyo sobre el limo._

Jin tiene un pelo contradictorio, de un negro tan profundo como el mismo tejido del firmamento, pero al igual que al cielo nocturno, esto no le impide contener una infinidad de brillos, como un ala de cuervo al sol. En contraposición a esto, o casi a juego con ello, como obra de un creador inteligente con un gusto obsesivo por lo bello, su piel no puede ser más blanca, incluso con ese ligero y tímido tono amarillo que no siempre quiere asomar. Es nívea, como una ladera de una montaña nevada, con todas las estribaciones y recovecos que bajo ella crean los huesos. Es nieve virgen hasta que yo la trazo con mis dedos, y al igual que la nieve, refulge, devolviendo la luz solar. Por todo lo que mis dedos se han podido aventurar, sé que es así hasta en sus rincones más secretos. Jin es pureza a punto de corromperse.

- _Ni nardos ni caracolas tienen el cutis tan fino, ni los cristales con luna relumbran con ese brillo._

Y entonces, lo recuerdo todo, cada rincón: su espalda con sus bajada de infarto que ni siquiera el Dragon Khan puede emular; sus caderas, con una curva que ni los más aguerridos pilotos podrían domar, que desciende poco hacia el fruto prohibido, el premio final; la desconcertante forma de sus nalgas, prietas y pequeñas por fuera pero jugosas por dentro, como melocotones, la indiscreta entrada al dulce consuelo de sus entrañas ardientes; y el tacto de sus muslos por debajo, tensos y blandos a un mismo tiempo, animales con vida propia luchando por zafarse de la prisión de mis dedos. Jin es un témpano de hielo relleno del más goloso fuego.

- _Sus muslos se me escapaban como peces sorprendidos, la mitad llenos de lumbre, la mitad llenos de frío._

  
¡Oh, mi hermoso y dulce Jin! ¿Cómo olvidar su carne? ¿Cómo dejar de pensar siquiera en ella un momento? Cuando me concede el honor de dejarme entrar dentro de él, me abre puerta una secreta a una cueva llena de húmeda calidez y tierno placer, de pasión silenciada por suspiros. Así, me monto en él, no como quién lo hace en una atracción, dando por sentado y planificado todo lo que vendrá a continuación. Hacer el amor con Jin, es como lidiar con un animal salvaje. Sabes que cada cabalgada va a ser única, que no habrá otra igual, y que, en realidad, por mucho que duela admitirlo no soy yo el que manda. La última palabra siempre será suya, de quién tan amablemente me cede un lugar en su cuerpo, jugoso y dúctil. Y de esta forma, con cada trote que damos juntos, me voy diluyendo más en él, hasta que ambos explotamos en el corazón del otro. Jin es una bestia caprichosa, iracunda pero bella.

- _Aquella noche corrí el mejor de los caminos, montado en potra de nácar sin bridas y sin estribos._

Y entonces, cuando ya no nos queda nada dentro de nosotros que entregar al otro, nos tumbamos uno al lado del otro, casi tan cerca como estábamos hace unos segundos. Él está enrojecido por el esfuerzo, supurando sudor y otros excesos, cubierto de fluídos como un bebé recién nacido, como si hubiéramos vuelto a nacer en los brazos del otro. Y mientras tanto, el mundo nos da la bienvenida, bañándonos en tierra, rayo y aire, bautizándonos. Jin es la criatura más milagrosa.

- _Sucia de besos y arena yo me la llevé del río. Con el aire se batían las espadas de los lirios._

Jin, ¿cómo dejar de pensar en él, sobre todo cuando el resto de mi vida ahora palidece frente a su innegable resplandor? ¿Cómo esperar a la noche para vivir de verdad? ¿Qué es este sentimiento absurdo y obsesivo que me aprieta el corazón cada vez que no puedo evitar recordarle? ¿Es amor? Si, creo que lo amo...

- _...y no quise enamorarme, porque teniendo marido me dijo que era mozuela cuando la llevaba al río_ \- recita mi profesora de Lengua.- ¡Pau! ¿Qué quiere decirnos Lorca con este poema?

La pregunta cae como un balazo sobre mi frente. La realidad siempre llega de golpe.

-¿Qué? -pregunto todavía en la inopia.

Un coro de risas riega la clase. Por su parte, Doña Puri, me mira por encima de sus gafas de cordel.

-¡Vaya! ¿Así que a estas alturas del curso nos da por echarnos siestecitas, eh?- comenta socarrona.- Como la Selectividad sólo está a la vuelta de la esquina...

-¡No, no, Doña Puri! -la interrumpo yo.- Si yo estaba prestando atención, se lo juro. Lo que pasa es que estaba tan absorto en el poema que no escuché su pregunta.

Entonces, Doña Puri me obsequia con esa mirada tan conocida, la misma mirada de condescendencia y sarcasmo que suelen devolverme los adultos últimamente.

-Muy bien -concede ella,- dime de quién es el poema.

-De Lorca, ¿no? Lo ha dicho usted -respondo tranquilo.

-Es cierto. ¿Y de qué trata el poema? Si has estado tan atento, no tendrás problema en identificar la temática, ¿no?

La respuesta se descarga de mi como un pulso energético.

-De follar, ¿no?

Y como reacción, mis compañeros se mean de la risa, mientras el ceño de mi profesora se arruga peligrosamente.

-¡SILENCIO! -ordena- ¡A CALLARSE TODOS!

Doña Puri respira hondo, tal vez en un intento de no mandarnos a todos a la mierda, carraspea y vuelve a dirigirse a mí.

-Entiendo que te refieres a los tintes eróticos del poema.

-Pues mire, sí -tercio yo.- Creo que es bastante obvio, de hecho. Hay referencias muy claras como cuando habla de “los pechos dormidos”. También habla de la ropa interior, y cuando dice que -leo textualmente,- los muslos que se le escapan como peces o montar una potra... Eso es el acto sexual, ¿no?

-Mi profesora ladea la cabeza como cavilando si respuesta era del todo satisfactoria.

-Muy bien -aprueba.- Ya que te veo tan puesto en la materia, ¿podrías situar el poema dentro de la obra de Lorca?

-Hombre -tanteo yo,- yo diría que es del _Romancero Gitano_. Por ejemplo, el que habla en el poema...

-El sujeto lírico- corrige Doña Puri.

-Pues eso -repongo yo,- El lírico ese se llama a sí mismo gitano, por lo que es algo evidente. Y luego está todo ese tema de la pasión y de romper las reglas que tanto le gustaban a Lorca de los gitanos. Eso también aparece en el poema.

-Las cejas de Doña Puri se alzan de manera sospechosa.

-Vaya, señor Pau Núñez Riquer. Estoy impresionada -me alaba ella.- Tiene usted unas siestas la mar de productivas.

Y mis compañeros se vuelven a descojonar. Jordi está equivocado: da igual lo que haga, la gente que se ha formado una imagen de ti, no la cambia tan fácilmente, por mucho que les demuestres que puedes cambiar. La campana anuncia el cambio de clase y con este llega la turbulencia de sillas arrastradas y alumnos impacientes por dejar el aula.

-Recordad que para el viernes que viene tenéis que entregar dos poemas del _Romancero Gitano_ comentados con el método que estamos siguiendo en clase, y, para este lunes, quiero que terminéis los apuntes sobre coherencia y cohesión -recuerda Puri antes de ordenar sus apuntes antediluvianos.

-Yo también me apresuro en recoger el libro de Lengua para irme a la siguiente clase, pero una sombra inesperada se proyecta sobre mi pupitre.

Cuando levanto la vista, me tomo con largos y cuidados mechones castaños. ¿Sandra? ¿Va conmigo a Lengua? Ahora me entero.

-Vaya, vaya, Pau -me llama con voz melosa.- No sabía que eras un experto en poesía erótica.

-Pues ya ves -replico yo secamente.

-Tal vez podrías enseñarme algo de comentario de texto en la fiesta de Jaume. Un pajarito me ha dicho que vas a ir.

-No me lo digas. Es un pajarito súper hincha del Barça que tiene nombre de poeta valenciano- bromeo yo.  
Su risa resulta tan exagerada como irritante.

-Pues sí -contesta ella.- Lo has acertado. Tienes un buen amigo. Intenta venderte bien a las tías.

-Tendré que recordarle que no hace falta que me venda- replico yo, cerrando mi mochila.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo -afirma Sandra guiñándome descaradamente un ojo.- Entonces, ¿te veo esta noche?

-Lo dudo mucho -respondo yo.- Mis viejos me han castigado sin salir. Ya sabes, por lo de cascarle accidentalmente al Jefe de Estudios y tal...

-Lo recuerdo -dice ella.- Fue...bastante épico, por así decirlo. ¡Pues es una pena! Estaba deseando comprobaarrr -de repente, siento el indeseado dedo de Sandra recorrerme la garganta hasta la barbilla,- si tus habilidades se quedan en lo poético o se podían llevar a la práctica.

Y tan deprisa como llegó, como un resfriado exprés, Sandra se aleja de mi pupitre, coge sus cosas y se va, no sin antes guiñarme otra vez un ojo.

-Nos vemos pronto, Pau.

Yo me limito a levantar un poco la mano como despedida. Joder, ¿Se supone que eso era sexy? Pues hay un chaval asiático que te podría dar varios cursos, bonita, desde el elemental hasta el avanzado. Esa pobre muchacha no tiene nada que hacer frente a Soo Jin. Y menos mal: ya tenía miedo que de tanto recordar lo de ayer terminara empalmado en medio del insti. Pero Sandra ha vuelto a dejarme frío y eso es algo de agradecer. En fin, sin mayor dilación me levanto de mi asiento y me marcho al aula de Plástica, para dar Dibujo Técnico. Sin embargo, por culpa del puñetero Lorca, hay una comezón en mi piel que no cesa, como una dermatitis crónica. Será porque los dos somos maricas que tienen que fingir tirarse a tías. ¿ O acaso hubo un hombre detrás de esa casada infiel en enaguas que describe el poema? ¿De quién eran los muslos que se te escapaban como peces, Federico? ¿Quién era tu potra de nácar?

 

Mi puño enguantado impacta contra el saco. Este se vale de su consistencia flexible para adaptarse a parte de mi fuerza. Sin embargo, no puede con toda ella y termina saliendo disparado. Mis nudillos se congratulan con el pulso de electricidad estática que los masajea. Exhalo satisfecho. Esta es la segunda mejor sensación del mundo. Entonces, el saco retorna en su movimiento pendular y yo me preparo para recibirlo. Con un giro de cadera, roto sobre mi mismo y lo golpeo con una patada lateral. Las cadenas tiemblan por la tensión. Como de una reacción química se tratara, enseguida noto el fragor de los ojos de tigre de Jordi calentarme la nuca.

-Ey, chaval -me riñe.- A ver si no te cargas los sacos, que me los vas a pagar tú.

-Perdona, Jordi -me excuso.- Necesitaba soltar un poco de adrenalina.

Jaume aparece por detrás y me paso el brazo por el hombro, rociándome con su sudor.

-És que el nen està cabrejat perquè no li deixen venir al meu súper aniversari (Es que el niño está cabreado porque no le dejan venir a mi súper cumpleaños) -aclara.

-Me importa tres pimientos -replica Jordi sin inmutarse.- Mi dojang no tiene la culpa.

En ese instante, los ojos ardientes de mi furioso Sabon se apaciguan y viran a un lado, como si recordase algo.

-Dejad lo que estéis haciendo y escuchad- nos ordena.- ¡A ver todo el mundo! ¡Un momento de atención! ¡Tengo algo que deciros!

Aunque tardan un poco y Jordi tiene que repetir un par de veces su mensaje, especialmente con los más pequeños, al final todos hacemos un corrillo a su alrededor.

-Escuchad -anuncia Jordi.- Tengo una noticia que daros. Todavía está todo en el aire, así que no os hagáis ilusiones, pero creo que es algo que debía de explicaros. La Federación Mundial de Taekwondo está llevando a cabo seminarios de intercambios entre distintos dojang a nivel mundial. Es un programa muy caro, así que serán muy exigentes con la selección. Yo he echado la solicitud, porque sería algo que considero que vendría muy bien a nuestros miembros de mayor nivel, pero ya os digo que va a ser muy difícil que nos toque...

-¿Entonces, vendrían alumnos de otros dojang de intercambio con nosotros? -interrumpe Jaume.- ¿Como cuando vienen los franceses o los ingleses al instituto?

-A ver, Martorell -le previene Jordi algo irritado.- Mejor te esperas a que deje de hablar, y entonces, si te queda alguna duda, me preguntas. No, no va a ser en ese plan. Habrá dojang que recibirán y otros que viajarán. La WTF no se puede permitir varios viajes, incluso con una purga tan bestia como la que van a hacer. Ya te digo que lo más lógico es que no se fijen en nosotros. Pero, bueno...¡Nunca se sabe! Así que, si hay alguien que esté interesado en ello, que me lo diga por si acaso y que vaya renovando el pasaporte.

-Hostia, nen -me dice Jaume con una mirada lúbrica que se me hace especialmente familiar.- ¿Te imaginas que nos toque intercambio con Suecia o Finlandia? ¡Con las pavas que hay por ahí!

-¡Ya te gustaría a tí! -me burlo.

-¿Que a tí no o qué? -me increpa él.

La pregunta me pilla completamente a desmano. Como un barrido de pies justo antes de haber decidido los pasos, solo me puedo ver caer, mientras termino de entender cómo hemos llegado hasta ahí. Mi respiración se agita al instante. ¿Qué debería hacer ante esta frase, tonta y dicha sin pensar, de mi mejor amigo? ¿Debería ofrecerle una verdad que me ha pedido sin saberlo? ¿O debería dejarlo pasar y decirle lo que espera de mí? Como siempre, opto por lo más sencillo.

-Sí, ya...

-Si es lo que estáis pensando -comenta nuestro Sabon, no sin cierto sarcasmo, - los menores de edad no tienen permitido venir a menos que sea con un acompañante adulto. Los de la Federación no quieren movidas adolescentes, y yo, francamente, tampoco. Si quieres ligar con suecas a lo Pajares y Esteso, te vas tú solo en verano.

-¡Venga, Jordi! -implora un incombustible Jaume.- Enróllate un poco, tío. ¡Que el Pau y yo hacemos dieciocho este año!

En ese preciso momento, las llamas oculares de nuestro entrenador se reavivan como si les hubieran echado gasolina.

-¿Tío? -pregunta con una voz inquietantemente tranquila.- Sabon-nim para tí, Martorell.

Intento no partirme de risa ahí mismo, mientras observo como la sangre abandona el rostro de mi desvalido amigo, y lo intento porque hasta yo entiendo lo peligroso que sería reírse en un momento como ese.

-Perdona, Jor... ¡Digo Sabon-nim! ¡Ha sido un lapsus!

-¡Más te vale! -ruge él- Ahora tirad para las duchas, que yo os vea. Horitas extras las justas, que luego se me os lesionáis y no sabemos porqué. ¡Núñez, va por ti!

-¡Sí, Sabon-nim! -asiento yo con desgana.

-¡Jor...! ¡Sabon-nim! -se corrige Jaume mientras vuelve a ponerme el brazo sobre el hombro, esta vez empujándome con su peso hacia delante.- ¡No te preocupes, que yo me lo llevo!

-A ver si es verdad -contesta Jordi escéptico.

-En cuanto entramos a los vestuarios, me deshago del abrazo de Jaume.

-¡Tío!- me quejo yo- ¡Quítate de encima! ¿Qué haces?

-Salvarte el culo, nen -me explica él- ¿Es que no hueles el peligro? ¡Si cabreas a Jordi, te vas a quedar sin poder venir!

-Eso ya lo sé -tercio yo.- Te recuerdo que esta vez has sido tú el que la ha liado con él. ¡Qué conste! ¿Y qué te importa lo que yo haga con mi tiempo libre?

-¡Pues mucho! ¿O te crees que voy a dejarte ir a mi súper fiesta todo sudado porque no te ha dado tiempo a ducharte? ¡Que te tienes que ligar a la Sandra! ¡Me lo debes!

-¿Pero qué dices?-replico- ¡Que mis padres me han castigado, joder! ¡Lo sabes!

-¿Y? -ríe él.- ¿Paso algo por eso o qué?

La cara de pasotismo e indiferencia me parece tan alejada de la situación que me deja absolutamente anonadado.

-¡Pero tú estás tonto! -le contesto alucinado- ¡Que mis padres me crujen si se enteran de que he salido hoy!

-Tú lo has dicho -continúa él con aplomo.- Si se enteran...

Jaume termina por echarse unas buenas carcajadas a mi costa, tan sincera y patente debe ser mi cara de flipe.

-Mira, crack -me dice.- Tú haz por venir. ¿O es que tus padres van a hacer guardia en tu puerta un viernes por la noche? Si ves que va a ser imposible escaquearte, me mandas un wassap y me dices: “Oye, nen, que no puedo, que me tienen rodeado.” ¡Y no pasa nada! Pero si ves que te puedes venir, me avisas y se te recibirá como a un rey. Anda, hazlo por mí. Yo sólo voy a cumplir dieciocho este año. ¿Me vas a dejar plantado en una ocasión así?

Y mientras ha ido desglosando ante mi su malvado plan, mi amigo, no ha perdido en ningún momento su actitud desenfadada. Habla de infringir el castigo como quién comenta que baja los domingos a comprar el pan. Tardo un par de parpadeos en percatarme de todo lo que me acaba de soltar y cuando lo hago, no puedo evitar descojonarme.

-¡Pero serás cabrón! -exclamo todavía entre risas.- ¿Y tú eres el estudiante modelo? ¡Vamos, no jodas!

-Oye -explica él con fingida indignación.- Una cosa es la pureza de mi cerebro y otra la de mi corazón...

-No hace falta que lo jures, mamón -le respondo.

-¿Entonces, te veo esta noche? -pregunta tentador.

Y sí, lo responsable, lo sensato, lo prudente, lo propio de gente con actividad cerebral sería pasar del alocado plan de Jaume y limitarme a cumplir con mis padres. Pero, ¡Qué joder! Necesito una victoria, una que no suceda cuando estoy dormido. Noto como mis músculos, todavía rabiosos por el reciente ejercicio, empiezan a vibrar aún más con la emoción de la rebeldía que me invade de pronto.

-¿Sabes lo que te digo? -contesto envalentonado.- ¡Que a la mierda! ¡Ahí me tienes!

-¡Sí, señor! -exclama Jaume.- ¡Este es mi Pau! ¡Ya verás cómo no te arrepientes! ¡Lo vamos petar, nen!

Cuando me despido de Pau a la entrada del dojang, el sol está empezando a derretirse tras la muralla natural que es la montaña de Montserrat, bañando de un color naranja intenso el cielo de una tarde que pronto pasara a ser noche. El aire corre ligeramente fresco, arrastrando la humedad que se lleva de la costa, y sin embargo, esto no llega a atemperar el fuego que baila pícaro en mi pecho. Esta noche necesito pasármelo bien. Voy a pasármelo bien.

A penas soy consciente de que en qué color están los semáforos que atravieso mientras intento recordar, como si de un juego del tesoro se tratara, cuánto dinero de mis propinas queda en mi hucha.

 _Dólar dólar_  
_Me lo gasto todo en una noche_  
_Corro, corro, lo gano y luego lo derrocho_  
_Corre, corre, corre, corre_  
_Corre, corre_

Casi sin darme cuenta, cual sonámbulo, llego a mi casa. En el instante en que vuelvo a ser consciente de en qué lugar me encuentro, mientras me observo en el espejo del ascensor que me transporta a mi piso, recobro algo de sentido común. Vigilo mi expresión corporal, ensayando, ayudado por la visión reflejada de mí mismo. Si voy a liarla parda esta noche, más me vale que no me vean venir. Pórtate bien, pon cara de pena.

Saco las llaves del bolsillo de mi cazadora y las introduzco en la cerradura. En cuanto abro la puerta, me topo de bruces con mis padres de punta en blanco y preparados para salir. El destino me sonríe. Mi madre se da la vuelta al oír el ruido provocado por mi entrada y se da la vuelta, dejándome algo de espacio. Su sonrisa confiada al tenerme de cara casi me hace sentir culpable.

-¿Ja has tornat, amor? (¿Ya has vuelto?) -pregunta alegre.

-Això sembla, però veig que ara sou vosaltres els que us aneu. (Eso parece, pero veo que ahora sois vosotros quiénes os vais) -respondo yo, extrañado.

-Tu madre tiene una charla en un curso de esos que da...- comenta mi padre vagamente.- Ya sabes, de meditación y esas cosas suyas.

-Es un curso organizado por mis amigos del Cetro de Hermes- le corrige mi madre casi canturreando.- Y me han llamado para que hable sobre la aplicación de la Ley de la Atracción en la vida cotidiana. ¡Va a venir mucha gente! Si no estuvieras castigado, te preguntaría si te apuntas.

Tengo las mismas ganas de escuchar a mi madre hablar, una vez más, del poder del Universo que de hacer comentario de texto, por mucho que ahora este se haya puesto de mi parte.

-Jo, Mamá -finjo.- Suena súper interesante, pero es que me pillas un poco cansado de la semana. Creo que me voy a meter al ordenador y ya jugaré a algo.

-No te olvides de la Selectividad -interviene mi siempre vigilante padre.- Seguro que te habrán mandado algo de deberes para el fin de semana.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Papá -repongo yo, apresurándome a volver a mi cuarto y eludir la amenaza.

-¡Más te vale porque Neus nos va a pasar informe de todo! -comenta mi padre, cuando intento girar por el pasillo.

Me detengo en seco.

Una chillona voz, la misma voz aguda y desagradable que me despierta noche sí y noche también surge desde la habitación de mi hermana.

¡¡¡¡Quéeee!!! -grita Neus- ¡Però, mare, t'he dit que venia un company a ajudar-me amb un treball de la uni! (¡Pero, mamá, te he dicho que venía un compañero a ayudarme con el un trabajo de la uni.) ¡Jo no puc ser la mainadera del Pau! ( ¡Yo no puedo ser la niñera de Pau!)

-No te preocupes, que seguro que podrás con todo -se despide mi padre apresurado.- ¡Venga, chicos! ¡Nos vemos mañana, que llegaremos tarde!

Así, al mismo tiempo que mi hermana exhala un grito de hastío desde su personal altar al K-pop, a mi me va picando cada vez más el cuerpo. Conforme llego a mi cuarto, ya tengo casi pensado qué modelito voy a ponerme.

 _Quiero un crucero en la bahía_  
_Quiero un crucero como NEMO_  
_No tengo dinero pero quiero irme lejos_  
_No tengo dinero pero quiero relajarme_  
_No tengo dinero pero quiero comer Jiro Ono_

Rebusco en mi armario, tirando ropa como una tienda en liquidación, hasta que me topo con lo que estaba buscando: una camisa a rayas azul marino y violeta desiguales que me queda como un guante. Después de rociarme en Axe, me la pongo y abotono con cuidado y la acompaño con unos pantalones de pitillo ajustados y mis mejores zapatos de vestir.

 

 _Trabajé muy duro y gané mi sueldo_  
_Todo está en mi barriga_  
_Recojo cada gota y me divierto perdiendo cada una, lo gasto todo_  
_Déjame ser, aunque gasté de más_  
_Mañana por la mañana, puede que actué como loco_  
_Y retiré los ahorros a plazos_

Me observo en el espejo de mi cuarto para darme el visto bueno. Bueno, ahora habrá que pulir algo el afeitado apresurado de esta mañana y hacer algo con este nido de rata incontrolable que tengo por pelo. Con ese propósito me encamino al baño y cuando ya estoy repeinado y engominado con mi tupé de medio lado, un interrogante sigue presente en mi mente. ¿Dónde demonios habré puesto mi hucha? Entonces, andando por el pasillo, veo una luz de lamparita de escritorio colarse por una puerta entre abierta y cambio de dirección. Cuando me acerco a la habitación de Neus, noto que no es lo único que se escapa.

-¿Le has dicho ya a tus padres quién soy yo? -pregunta una gruesa voz masculina.

La entonación de la frase me llaman la atención. No es el acento que un catalán usaría cuando habla castellano. El solo hecho de que utilice esa lengua, y no la catalana, en una conversación trivial lo delata como alguien de fuera. ¿Pero quién es ese forastero?

-Tío, no me ralles -pide mi hermana algo irritada.- Mira, no van a estar, así que tranquilízate de una vez.

-Ya -concede aquella voz de prosodia rústica.- Pero digo yo que algún día tendrán que saberlo...

-¡Pues sí! -repite mi hermana-¡Ya te he dicho que sí! Lo que pasa es que ahora no es el momento... Mira, nos centramos en el trabajo de Retórica y luego se verá...

-Vale -concede el misterioso desconocido- pero antes me das un beso...

-¡Pesado! -se queja mi hermana.

¡Joder, esto se está poniendo interesante! La tentación se va haciendo cada vez más difícil de soportar.

-¡Y lo que te gusta! -ríe el acompañante de Neus.

-Vale, pero sólo si así te callas.

Y ese es el momento en el que yo entro en la habitación para pillarse en pleno morreo, con toda la premeditación del mundo. Cuando me ve, mi hermana casi se atraganta.

-¡Pau! ¡Por Dios! -exclama de pura sorpresa.  
Yo, por mi parte, estoy demasiado entretenido disfrutando con su bochorno y con la cara de muñeco de nieve que se le ha quedado al grandullón rubio, fofisano y barbudo que tiene al lado.

-Vaya, vaya, hermanita -me burlo- ¡Y parecías tonta cuando te compramos!

Neus y el enorme desconocido intercambian miradas nerviosas, sin saber qué hacer con mi presencia en la habitación. El primero en reaccionar es el supuesto compañero de mi hermana. Se levanta y se acerca a mí, tendiéndome la mano.

-Hola, soy Germán -se presenta.

Yo miro su mano con una indiferencia casi repelente.

-¿Y te apuestas una tapita de yogur a que este es el momento más incómodo de tu vida o cómo iba eso?-replico.

-¡Pau!- ruge mi hermana.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! -me excuso falsamente entre risas ahogadas, especialmente cuando el pobre hombre se vuelve a sentar al lado de mi hermana, avergonzado.- ¿Y a este de dónde lo has sacado, hermanita? Porque no se parece a los doritos coreanos que te suelen gustar.

El tipo hace un loable esfuerzo por calmar los ánimos.

-Bueno, nos conocimos en la uni, concretamente en el Club de Cultura Pop Asiática. Yo soy más de anime, pero...

-¡Así que eres otro de esos frikis que se juntan con mi hermana!- le interrumpo.- Pero tú no eres de aquí, ¿no?

-Germán es de Zaragoza, pero estudia aquí -dice mi hermana con un rugido encubierto en la garganta.

-¡Anda, un maño! De ahí, ese acentorro de pueblo...

Neus me fulmina con la mirada, respirando con profundidad, tal vez para frenar el instinto natural de matarme.

-¿Qué coño quieres, Pau? -pregunta al fin.

-¿Has visto el dinero de mi paga? He estado buscando mi hucha pero no está.

Mi hermana aparta la mirada un momento, pensativa.

-¡Ah, sí! Te lo cogí yo la semana pasada para algo de la uni -admite.

-¿Qué? ¡Joder, Neus! ¡Es mi dinero, hostia!

-¡Era una urgencia! ¿Vale? -protesta ella.- Te lo iba a devolver. Además, ¿qué más te da? ¡Si no puedes gastártelo, ahora que te han castigado! Que por cierto, ¿A dónde vas con estas pintas?

Teniendo en cuenta mi situación de poder, no me veo en la necesidad de ir con remilgos. Mejor dicho, voy con todo y pongo las cartas sobre la mesa.

 _WOO no hay mañana_  
_Ya hay una hipoteca sobre mi futuro_  
_WOO gasto más de mi dinero_  
_Amigos, ¿qué pasa?_  
_¿Queréis un poco?_

-A la fiesta de Jaume.

-Sí, eso te has creído tú -ríe mi hermana.- Te recuerdo que Papá te castigó la semana pasada, guapo. Yo estoy al mando y no te voy a dejar ir.

-Es cierto -concedo.- Estás al mando, aunque, realmente lo que ha dicho Papá es que tú les informarías de todo. Entonces, ¿vas a informarles de que te has traído a un maromo a casa mientras ellos no estaban? Porque si crees que podrías olvidarlo, oye, yo me presto a recordárselo.

Neus pone los ojos en blanco.

-Però què cabró! -susurra para sí misma.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Mira, te propongo lo siguiente -expongo.- Tú me dejas salir esta noche a la fiesta de Jaume. Yo olvido que he visto a tu novio. Vuelvo a casa antes de que Papá y Mamá se enteren y todo resuelto. Todo el mundo consigue lo que quiere. ¿Qué me dices?

Si las miradas mataran, mi hermana me habría asesinado a sangre fría cuatro veces. Sin embargo, aun con toda esa maravillosa rabia que sé que está sintiendo, puede percatarse de que esta vez soy yo quién tiene la sartén por el mango.

-¿ Y con eso te pirarás de mi vista? - pregunta ya agotada.

-Toda la noche -prometo.

-Fuera -ordena ella con furia domesticada- Que no te vuelva a ver. Y ten cuidado con la yaya, que está dormida pero nunca se sabe lo que la puede despertar.

-Espera, hermanita. Todavía no he terminado -la prevengo con tono cantarín.- Verás, los chupitos no se pagan solos, y como tú me has quitado mis ahorros... ¡Una cosa! Ahora que no vas a ir a Berlín a ver a tus coreanos, te sobra pasta, ¿no?

Mi hermana por fin suelta un grito de frustración.

-¡¿Cuánto quieres?! -pregunta en un tono cada vez más impaciente.

-Unos 60 0 70 euros no estarían mal...

Neus se dirige a su mesita de noche y de ella saca los billetes que coloca con violencia en mis manos.

-Et odi (te odio) -escupe.

-¡Un placer hacer negocios contigo, hermanita! -digo a modo de despedida.

“Dólar, dólar  
Hasta que cada perro tenga su día  
Hasta que salga el sol”

-Esta me la debes -me recuerda Neus cuando la puerta se cierra.

Yo no la escucho. No puedo prestarle atención, ya que, cuando consigo escapar de mi prisión, en mi mente sólo puede resonar el cántico victorioso de mi juventud.

 _Y.O.L.O, Y.O.L.O, Y.O.L.O, yo_  
_Y.O.L.O, Y.O.L.O, Y.O.L.O, yo_  
_Gastar, gastar, gastar_

 _Y.O.L.O, Y.O.L.O, Y.O.L.O, yo_  
_Y.O.L.O, Y.O.L.O, Y.O.L.O, yo_  
_¿Dónde está mi dinero?, yah_  
_Gastar, gastar, gastar_

 _Y.O.L.O, Y.O.L.O, Y.O.L.O, yo_  
_Y.O.L.O, Y.O.L.O, Y.O.L.O, yo_  
_¿Dónde está la fiesta? yah_  
_Gastar, gastar, gastar”_

Ya es de noche en Barcelona y es una noche, que al igual que yo mismo, es joven y arde de entusiasmo y planes de desfase. Me dirijo a una tienda de frutos secos para un tentempié que me sirva de cena improvisada y acabo engullendo varias napolitanas de queso y jamón york. Así, en otra pausa de paso de cebra, le mando un wassap a Jaume informándole del éxito de la operación e interesándome por el lugar de la fiesta. Mientras me voy encaminando al metro más cercano, el cumpleañero me adjunta un link de Google Maps con la localización de una discoteca. En cuanto reconozco el sitio, termino de venirme arriba. Como no podía ser de otro modo, el cumple de Jaume va a ser legendario.

 _Donde está mi dinero, yah_  
_¿Dónde está la fiesta?, yah_  
_Mi semana, lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, viernes, viernes, viernes_  
_Mi cuenta de cheques es yah._  
_Tienes la pierna hueca._  
_Estoy entrando en ella todos los días._

¡Si es que me lo merezco, coño! Todo el mundo tocándome los huevos, todos los días: que si haz esto, que si no hagas aquello. Y luego nadie me pregunta por mi opinión. Nadie reconoce cuando hago las cosas bien. ¡A la mierda con todos! Esta noche es mía. Será algo real, algo por lo que merezca la pena estar despierto. Lo siento, Jin, precioso, esta noche tardaré en reunirme contigo, pero cuando lo haga será como un puto héroe que realmente te merezca, porque esta noche me la voy a comer con cuchillo y tenedor.

 _Prefiero romperlo._  
_Somos muy jóvenes para preocuparnos._  
_Solo por hoy iría a preocuparme_  
_Si sigues ahorrando por miedo, todo se vuelve a perder._  
_Solo deslízalo._

En el metro, cada uno de los bamboleos y curvas parece ajustarse al pulso de mi agitado corazón. Mi madre tiene razón: cuando mantienes la esperanza y te muestras determinado, el puñetero Universo se pone de tu lado. Ahora todo es perfecto, todo encaja, todo funciona. Sin poner en duda, ni por un instante, el rumbo de mis pasos, salgo del metro y me dirijo a la disco. Incluso desde la entrada, la música amordazada por la puerta pone mi sangre a hervir. Poco a poco, voy adentrándome en el garito, buscando a Jaume, como un lobo busca a un compañero de cacerías. No hay nada reflexivo en mis actos, sólo sigo un viejo ritual nocturno ya de sobras conocido. Un sólo pensamiento orquesta mi conducta:

_Prefiero ir que preocuparme._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!
> 
> Lo primero de todo, la semana pasada tuve muchas dudas sobre si actualizar y cómo actualizar. Es decir, no sabía si actualizar en dos capítulos o en uno, pero tenía miedo de que se perdiera la integridad de la historia. ¡Así que tenemos actualización súper larga! 
> 
> La presencia del poema de Lorca, "La casada infiel", me hacía dudar también. No sé si rompe con el ritmo de una historia que estaba pensada para las canciones de B.T:S. Además, creo que estoy integrando peor las canciones de un tiempo a esta parte. 
> 
> En fin, espero no haberme equivocado actualizando así, y que el largo del capítulo no les sature. En la siguiente actualización seguiremos un poco con Pau, por lo menos hasta que termine todo el episodio de la fiesta de cumpleaños. 
> 
> Espero que, a pesar de todo, les siga gustando el fic, que no haya muchos errores y nos vemos en la siguiente ocasión. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por los kudos.  
> Un saludo!
> 
> P.S: Por si alguien se lo preguntaba, Pajares y Esteso eran dos cómicos españoles de los 60-70 que hacían películas en las que, efectivamente, intentaban ligar con atractivas extranjeras. Muy de la época...
> 
> Otra aclaración sería sobre el Dragon Khan. Es una montaña rusa muy famosa de un parque de atracciones que hay cerca de Tarragona, también en Cataluña, Port Aventura. Por último, diré que en la letra he puesto Y.O.L.O como si fuera una sigla, porque realmente es el acrónimo de You Only Live Once, para la gente que no lo sepa.  
> También he hecho una mención al youtuber chileno Germán Garmendia de Hola, soy Germán, con el nuevo novio de Neus. Germán es de Zaragoza, una ciudad, que para los no españoles, diré que queda a medio camino entre Madrid y Barcelona. Es una ciudad relativamente importante en España por detrás de Sevilla o Valencia, la quinta más poblada, creo recordar. Sus habitantes son conocidos popularmente como los maños y tienen una entonación muy característica y ascendente que es vista como algo tosca y pueblerina por personas de otras ciudades. 
> 
> Ahora sí, creo que es todo. 
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!


	8. Fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pau consigue escaparse a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jaume, pero ... ¿Saldrá tan bien la noche como él espera? ¿Le descubrirán sus padres? ¿Qué pasará cuando se cruce con Sandra?

La música se agita en el local. Cual líquido en ebullición sus partículas enfurecidas rebotan contra mi cuerpo. Pronto mis propios átomos responden a esta reacción en cadena, acelerando mis pulsaciones, enloqueciendo mi respiración, descargando la adrenalina que ya está recorriendo furiosa por mis venas. Como un animal enjaulado, como un loco lanzándose a sí mismo contra una pared acolchada.

Levanto la vista del camino un momento e intento forzar la mirada bajo el brillo artificial de las luces de la discoteca. Arrastrado por este mar de humanidad, sé que aquí no estoy solo. Cada uno de los cuerpos, balbuceantes y temblorosos como anguilas saturadas de electricidad, está experimentando el mismo proceso que el mío. Siento una llamada en el escaso aire que sacuden, entre el casi inexistente espacio que los separa, para que me una a ellos en esta especie de ritual febril y absurdo.

Sin embargo, antes de que ceda y me sumerja en estas aguas infectadas de hormonas, la visión de una tira de plástico de un reloj ataviado con el escudo del Barça en una muñeca lejana me salva, como la playa a un náufrago. Me recuerda porqué estoy aquí, por lo que utilizo esa señal lejana, ese paradójico retazo de conciencia y familiaridad para guiarme entre la multitud, esta suerte de piscina de bolas donde todos rebotamos en un vano esfuerzo por exorcizar nuestros propios y particulares sinsentidos. Pese a todo, cuando paso al lado de cada uno de estos camaradas de enfermedad, de estas hogueras inconsumibles, algo de su calor se me queda impregnado, de tal modo que la sala me da la impresión de estar...

 _ardiendo_.

_Fuego, fuego, fuego, fuego._

La correa de reloj del Barça me conduce lentamente hacia su dueño, no sin pasar antes por varios empujones, destellos cegadores en los ojos y otros efectos colaterales habituales en estos sitios. Mis esfuerzos no son en vano. Poco después, el pelo excesivamente engominado de Jaume me salta a la vista y sé que he llegado a mi destino. Bajo la arbitraria luz de los focos, su sonrisa parece fluorescente. Me acerco con cuidado, procurando no llevarme un pisotón o una zancadillas involuntarios. Él me recibe con la palma de la mano todavía en alto, anhelando un amistoso choque. Yo correspondo el saludo, y mi colega aprovecha para cerrar el apuño, apresándome la mano en un gesto tan rotundo como cariñoso. Me atrae hacia él para que podamos darnos nuestro habitual abrazo de machos, con golpetazos en la espalda incluidos.

-¡Lo conseguiste, nen! -me dice embriagado de entusiasmo.- ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías! ¡Puto crack!

-¡Pues claro, joder! -contesto yo, cuando logro zafarme.- ¿O te pensabas que te iba a dejar colgado en tu fiesta de cumpleaños!

-Ya sabes que yo nunca dudo de ti, nen- afirma él rotundo.- Ei, gent! Mireu! El Pau ha aconseguit venir (¡Eh, gente! ¡Mirad! Pau ha conseguido venir)- anuncia enloquecido, a lo que algunos compañeros de clase cercanos responden levantando sus vasos de chupito, golpeando la barra y aullando como perros rabiosos.

Entonces, Jaume se vuelve hacia mí con un brillo en la mirada, como de brasa alcoholizada, que el fulgor desordenado e irreverente de la bola de discoteca no consigue ocultar.

-¿Qué haces? -le pregunto.

-Te dije que te trataría como a un rey, ¿no? -me recuerda envalentonado.- Pues tengo algo para ti. Penya, ¿algú ha vist la Sandra? (Peña, ¿alguien ha visto a la Sandra) ¡Tío, tendrías que haber visto cómo se ha puesto hoy! ¡Si ya está buena de normal, ahora es para untar pan! ¡Se ha puesto un minivestido que lo peta!

De pronto, toda la motivación que me había invadido con solo caminar por la sala se deshace como un polo de helado abandonado y se escurre por el suelo. La sola mención del nombrecito ha dado al traste con ella. Respiro hondo, mientras me voy haciendo a la idea. Puede que esta gente, con Jaume a la cabeza, me quieran y me respeten, pero hay un precio que tengo que pagar por ello. Mejor dicho, puede que haya escapado de la cárcel de mi habitación para caer en una peor.

-Ey, campeón, tranquilo -intento calmarle yo.- No hace falta darse prisa que la noche es joven. Es más, ¿no se te olvida nada importante?

-¿Más importante que la Sandra y su minivestido?- insiste él.

-Sí, nen -le digo yo, haciendo tiempo mientras busco en mi mochila la bolsa que tan cuidadosamente he sacado de mi habitación.- ¡Que es tu cumpleaños, hombre!

Entonces, le ofrezco el regalo empaquetado como el ademán de un mago que acaba de concluir un truco y sus ojos empiezan a centellear, opacando la iluminación del lugar.

-¡Qué dices! -exclama sorprendido.- ¿Para mí?

No, para la Sandra y su minivestido -bromeo yo.

-¡Joder, que no tenías porqué! -exclama él, destrozando el papel de regalo.

-¡Cómo que no! ¿Soy tu mejor amigo o no? -río yo, disfrutando de su emoción.

Cuando sus manos por fin se ciernen sobre la camiseta, Jaume empieza a boquear histérico como si le estuviera dando un ataque. La levanta para poder observarla mejor, como si no se negara a creer lo que le indican sus ojos. Repasa una y otra vez el número, el nombre y la firma, como si fueran a desvanecerse.

-¿Esto es lo que yo creo? -me pregunta con un hilo de voz apenas audible bajo el pulso inagotable de la música.

-Si crees que es una camiseta firmada por Messi pues sí que lo es -me jacto.

Jaume se lleva las manos a la cabeza, alucinado.

-¡Nen, esto es una puta locura! ¡Pero..., pero! ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Cuánto te has gastado?

-Oye, si no te gusta, la pueda devolver -me río, haciendo el falso amago de quitársela, pero él me la retira.

-¡Qué dices! -grita él entre carcajadas.- ¡Quita, bicho!

En ese momento, con la soñada camiseta apretada contra el pecho, noto como mi amigo empieza a pestañear.

-No jodas que te vas a echar a llorar -comento.

-No, no, es sólo que me esos focos me están destrozando los ojos.- se queda parado un instante mirándome, hasta que por fin se abre de brazos.- ¡Joder, ven aquí! ¡Eres el mejor amigo que pueda tener!

-¡Y tú él mío, crack! -le contesto.

Cuando le abrazo, siento mi corazón estampárseme contra el pecho, así como el suyo retumbar contra su piel. Es el ritmo sincronizado de nuestra juventud y nuestra amistad que parece querer danzar por la eternidad. Y parece que este sonido podría acompañarme por siempre, si bien una molesta voz femenina se empeña por inmiscuirse en mis oídos.

-Jaume, me han dicho que me andabas buscando.

Me giro para encontrarme al fin con Sandra y su famoso minivestido. No me extraña que Jaume diga que lo peta, porque ese sufrido parece estar a punto de explotar con cada bamboleo de caderas. El “mini” también resulta de lo más apropiado, pues deja a la vista brazos y grandes extensiones de espalda, hombros y muslos. Consta de un portentoso escote en forma de corazón, recogido por dos gruesos tirantes anudados en su cuello. De un rojo incandescente y a juego con su largo cabello castaño casi caoba, el conjunto parece hecho para destacar en la oscuridad. Lentamente, con la elegante poca destreza que le imponen sus altos tacones de plataforma, se va acercando hasta sentarse al lado nuestro, apoyándose en la barra, enfatizando su vigoroso canalillo. Cuando la mira de frente, me dio cuenta de que su maquillaje, aunque abundante, no parece exagerado sino bien planeado, con una raya del ojo bien ejecutada, ni muy tímida ni muy agresiva y unos imponentes labios carmesí. Así, como si temiera escatimar en esfuerzos, para el peinado Sandra ha optado por un semirecogido que simula ser una suma aleatoria de trenzas. Está muy guapa, tanto que ni siquiera yo tengo reparos en admitirlo. Ha debido de pasar horas arreglándose, y la certeza de que ha sido por mí se me clava como una daga entre las costilla.

-Perdón, ¿interrumpo algo? -la chica al menos tiene la deferencia de preguntar.

-¡Sandra! -exclama Jaume deleitado por la coincidencia.- ¡Mira lo que me ha regalado el Pau!

-¿Una camiseta del Barça? -ríe ella confusa.

-¡Pero mírala bien, mujer! -exige él orgulloso- Es la camiseta de Messi firmada.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué detalle! -replica ella, no muy impresionada.

-¿Verdad que mi colega es el puto amo?-continúa Jaume, con el pecho inflado como un gallo de corral.

Sandra se gira hacia mi, ofreciéndome una descarada mordida de labios. Bajo la lluvia de luces de la discoteca brilla como un rubí enfurecido, sensual y aterrador.

-Eso no hace falta que me lo digas -afirma coqueta.

-Veo que estamos en la misma onda, nena -presume Jaume, sin percatarse de lo ridículo de sus palabras.- Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo que poner esto a buen recaudo, así que os dejo solos un rato.  
Los pulmones se han parado en seco, ahogándome en el aire sobrante. Sin pensarlo ni un instante, amarro a Jaume del brazo.

-¡Tío, por tu vida, no me hagas esto! -le susurro.

-¡Venga, no te me irás a poner nervioso ahora! ¿Eh? -se mofa él, desde su inconsciencia.- Vamos, no me falles, que la tienes en el bote. Yo siempre creo en ti, ¿recuerdas?

Y, así, sin más explicaciones, mi colega me abandona a mi suerte. En la barra, Sandra me observa expectante e intrigada, como la leona hambrienta que es. Yo, por mi parte, voy aceptando mi suerte y me siento a su lado. Supongo que nunca está de más ser majo y educado.

-¿Quieres beber algo? -le pregunto resignado.

-Oh, un Puerto de Indias -pide ella, sin muchos reparos.

Yo me limito a asentir con la cabeza y llamar al camarero con gesto decidido, todo esto sin atreverme a mirarla.

-Un Puerto de Indias para la señorita -ordeno.

-¿Y para ti?- pregunta el joven tatuado y encamisado que nos atiende.

-Nada por ahora -contesto.

Tengo la garganta tan cerrada que si me entrara algo de líquido por ella, terminaría expulsándolo como si fuera un aspersor. Después me giro para confirmar que Sandra no ha dejado de mirarme. Supongo que el escalofrío era por eso. Mi mente se ralentiza como un ordenador con demasiadas ventanas abiertas, en la búsqueda de un tema de conversación.

-¡Qué tío, el Jaume! ¿Eh? -escupo nervioso.

-Sí -suspira ella,- es muy peculiar.

-Es como un conejito de Duracell -insisto yo, intentando controlar la conversación.- No para hasta que consigue lo que quiere.

-¡Y que lo digas! -coincide ella.- Si vieras el peñazo que me ha dado para que viniera a su fiesta... ¡Pensaba que si no le decía que no, me secuestraría!

Estallo en carcajadas.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué chaval! ¡Pues ya lo siento!

Entonces, el garrampazo de unos pies acariciándome la pierna me recorre la espalda. Los ojos ardientes de Sandra me penetran como láseres.

-Pues yo no lo siento -replica ella con una soltura y fluidez casi reptilianas.

El pánico se adueña de mí. Soy como una pequeña ratita inmóvil ante una cobra a punto de devorarla.

-¿Ah no?- balbuceo.

-No. El pobre Jaume cree que yo he venido aquí porque él me lo ha pedido, pero se equívoca.

Noto la manicura de Sandra insertarse en la piel de mi desprotegido antebrazo. Con la yema de sus dedos va levantándome el vello en círculos casi hipnóticos.

-¿Ah sí? -vuelvo a balbucear como un imbécil.

-Ajá -confirma ella con voz inquietantemente melosa.- Porque la única razón por la que he venido hoy aquí eres tú, Pau.

-¡Ay, Madre! Ahora que todos mis temores se han manifestado, como sacados de una peli de terror de los ochenta, mi mente, atolondrada por mis ruidosas pulsaciones, a penas puede concentrarse en sacarme de esta situación. Entonces, las inquietas manos de Sandra se posan sobre mi pecho y siento como me congelo.

-Bonita camisa -comenta.

-Gra-graciasss -murmuro casi entre dientes.- Es mi favorita.

-No me extraña, es muy estilosa, aunque tiene demasiados botones para mi gusto -observa ella.- No me gusta la ropa que es difícil de quitar. Mi vestido, por ejemplo, tiene una cremallera que se baja sola. ¿Te gustaría verlo?

Joder con la Sandra. Sí que va a saco, la tía. ¡Y luego dice de Jaume!

-No hace falta -intento escapar.- Te creo.

Entonces ella, se apoyo en sus delirantes tacones para acercárseme al oído.

-Oye -me susurra.- Todos los de clase nos están mirando... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Y se aparta de mí, no sin antes volver a guiñarme un ojo.

-¿Qué te parece si nos dejamos llevar un poco? -insiste con actitud juguetona.

En ese momento, la propuesta no se me hace tan arriesgada. Quiero decir, ¿qué se supone que estoy haciendo? Sí, Sandra es una chica. No me atrae, por el mero hecho de serlo, pero todos, incluida ella misma, esperan que me haga babear. Ella está aquí, conmigo, y por si fuera poco, quiere estarlo. Le gusto. ¿Y qué hago yo ante semejante oferta? Soñar con un chico que está presumiblemente al otro lado del mundo, del que apenas conozco el nombre y ni mucho menos los pensamientos. Y es que, por mucho que Soo Jin me vuelva loco, por mucho que quiera creer que él disfruta conmigo como yo con él, no tengo ni idea de lo que se cuece tras esos ojos rasgados.

Quiero decir, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor sólo le gusto por el sexo, a lo mejor tiene novio y tontea conmigo porque no toma en serio nada de lo que podamos ser, a lo mejor ni siquiera le gusto y se dedica a soportarme porque no le queda más remedio. Si a todo eso le unimos que sólo puedo tenerlo cuando sueño, la idea de una Sandra palpable, presente y milagrosamente heterosexual va haciéndose más atractiva. Tal vez, ella tenga razón. ¿Qué hay de malo en dejarse llevar? Tal vez, si lo pruebo resulta que también me gusta. Pero antes, necesito algo de motivación extra.

-¡Camarero! ¡Una ronda de chupitos de vodka! -grito, ante la sonrisa satisfecha de Sandra.

-¡Marchando!

Como si de una navegante experta y curtida en mil tormentas se tratara, Sandra me conduce por la mareas de gente y sudor, hasta los servicios. Incapaz de procesar el rápido acelerón de los acontecimientos, sólo noto mi cara arder, tal vez por una mezcla de vergüenza, adrenalina y alcohol.  
Con la ansia hambrienta de un maremoto, Sandra empuja la puerta del aseo de tíos, tirándome al mismo tiempo con fuerza de las muñecas. Antes de que me pueda dar cuenta, estoy encerrado en un cubículo con ella, con esta leona golosa que se regodea en la observación sádica de su próxima presa. Súbitamente, ella se abalanza sobre mí e inserta su lengua contra la mía. Mi boca se inunda de su saliva, forzándome a reprimir una arcada de pura sorpresa. Su lengua se mueve contra la mía como una culebrilla de río. Sofocante pero insípida, completamente viscosa, carece del sabor ácido y afrutado de Soo Jin. En comparación con él, Sandra parece un chicle demasiado mascado, pero no puedo quitarle mérito a su empeño, pues la virulencia con la que sus labios presionan los míos sí que me hacen sentir algo. Al final, termino por apartarla para evitar la asfixia.

Ella se relame como una gata feliz. Me contempla con un ardor pizpireto en sus ojos castaños, antes de lanzarnos al siguiente asalto. Sus labios vuelven a cerrarse sobre los míos y esta vez la presión se me hace más soportable. Mis manos, aburridas, comienzan a recorrer su cuerpo. Su espalda tiene una bonita forma arqueada que el ligero vestido me deja manosear, eso es cierto. Sin embargo, la forma de mis palmas no terminan de amoldarse del todo a sus hombros demasiado anchos y su abultado trasero. Casi como una extraña memoria muscular, en mi piel resurge el tacto terso, carnoso por dentro pero duro y tonificado por fuera de Soo Jin. Frente a él, el de Sandra parece bulboso y definidos, tanto que siento que me estoy enrollando con la Princesa Bultos.

Como si este pensamiento no fuera suficiente como para percatarme de que algo raro ocurre, en un arrebato, Sandra me toma las manos y las coloca en sus pechos, para después volver a devorarme la boca. Son bonitos, grandes sin resultar abrumadores al tacto, turgentes, pero ya está. No tienen nada que ver con los pequeños botones rosáceos que se yerguen en los pálidos y planos pectorales de Soo Jin, como diminutos bocaditos de placer. Además, resulta un poco complicado centrarse en el escote de Sandra con ese pestazo a vainilla que despide su cuello. ¿Cuando dejarán las chicas de pasarse con los perfumes? ¡Especialmente con esas fragancias tan cargantes y melosas! En contraposición, la piel de Soo Jin despide un olor tan fresco y tan sincero, tan natural que esta se vale y se sobra para estimular mis sentidos. No hace falta nada más que su cuerpo contra el mío para hacerme perder la cabeza, ni palabras insinuantes, ni minivestidos absurdos. Sólo yo y él.  
¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ni siquiera ahora me puedo quitar a ese chico de la cabeza? Es como una canción pegadiza. Cuanto más intento acallarlo, con más fuerza se impone a mí. Tal vez fui un poco iluso al pensar que los brazos de Sandra podrían distraerme de él.  
Entonces, la sensación de la cremallera de mi pantalón bajándose me sobrecoge. Atemorizado, interrogo a Sandra con la mirada.

-Tranquilo -ronronea ella con la mano en mi paquete.- Seré dulce contigo.

-¡No, espera! -intento alertarla en vano.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Sandra me desnuda para encontrase con la más absoluta y blanda nada. Me devuelve una mirada sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Es lo que te intentaba decir...-comienzo a explicar- Verás, yo...

Incluso con la luz titubeante del aseo, puedo ver como los ojos de Sandra adquieren un matiz cristalino.

-¿Es porque no soy lo suficientemente guapa?-musita.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -me apresuro a consolarla.- ¡No! ¡Eres preciosa! Seguro que cualquiera de los tíos de ahí fuera querrían estar aquí contigo.

La cara de Sandra, que había empezado a arrugarse, se tensa de pronto.

-¿Crees que entraría aquí con cualquiera? ¿Crees que soy una de esas? -pregunta escandalizada.

-Bueno, estás aquí conmigo, ¿no? -replico sin pensar.

El rostro de la pobre chica empieza a enrojecer de rabia e indignación.

-¡Por Dios, Pau! -grita ella.- ¡Estoy aquí contigo porque me gustas!

-Ya, bueno -contesto indiferente.- Pues, me alegro por ello, supongo.

Los ojos castaños de Sandra se agrandan tanto que la raya de maquillaje que los enmarca parece haberse acortado de pronto.

-¿Ibas a enrollarte conmigo sin que significase nada para ti? -pregunta con rabia creciente.

-¿Tenía que significar algo? -suelto.

No veo el manotazo venir, solo siento el golpe, el picor abrasándome la mejilla. Todavía confundido por el bofetón, me giro para encarar a Sandra, masajeándome la superficie dañada de piel, por puro reflejo. Su expresión se ha congestionado de ira y asco.

-¡Patético gilipollas! -escupe, al tiempo que incipientes lágrimas empiezan a desbaratarle el rímel.

Y sin más, Sandra se gira y se marcha. Hago el amago de intentar retenerla, alargo el brazo pero soy desesperadamente lento. Además, ¿qué pretendo conseguir con ello? ¿Acaso algo de lo que pueda decir arreglaría la situación?

De pronto, los chupitos empiezan a hacerme algo de efecto. El cubículo me da vueltas, lo que me obliga a sentarme unos minutos en el retrete. Respiro hondo, buscando entre mis neuronas algo de la cordura perdida, me abrocho los pantalones y salgo de ahí intentando perderme entre la multitud. Cuando por fin vuelvo a la pista, el estribillo de la canción que suena me martillea como una broma de mal gusto:

_No eres tú, no eres tú, soy yo_  
_No te quiero hacer sufrir_  
_Es mejor olvidar y dejarlo así_  
_Échame la culpa..._

No sólo la música me embota la cabeza. Gracias al subidón de licor, mis piernas me responden tarde y a trompicones, como si estuviera jugando online y sufriera un retraso. Así, adentrarse en la pista se torna una misión todavía más compleja. Me termino dando de hostias con todo el mundo hasta que vuelvo a la barra. Sin embargo, cuando por fin consigo sentarme, lo único que me reserva el destino, en vez del descanso necesitado, es la cara de susto de Jaume.

_Cuando despierto en mi habitación_  
_No tengo nada, no tengo nada._  
_Una vez sale el sol, me vuelvo a caer_  
_Como si estuviera borracho, borracho._  
_Maldiciendo por todos lados en la calle, calle_  
_Estoy loco, estoy fuera de mí._  
_Soy un desastre viviendo así._

-Tío, ¿qué ha pasado? -me pregunta alarmado.

-¿Con qué? -gruño yo, intento asirme a la barra.

-Está la Sandra diciéndole a todo el que la quiera escuchar que eres un cerdo pichafloja e impotente- me explica él con la voz preñada de preocupación.- ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?

Me giro hacia mi amigo con cara de estamparle un vaso de algo en la cara. ¡Que me has obligado a enrollarme con ella! ¡Porque eres incapaz de pensar que en tu mundo perfecto y con tus propias reglas yo no me pueda sentir atraído por la tía buena del insti! ¡Eso es lo que pasa, so mamón! Dios, seguro que es él el que se la quiere tirar, pero, como se atreve, tiene que vivir la experiencia a través de mi. Y ese pensamiento hace que el revoltijo que se menea en mi estómago se convierta en pura náusea: por el mundo, por Sandra y Jaume y por mi.

-¡Que esa zorra diga lo que quiera!- chillo.- ¡Me importa una puta mierda!

Jaume me contraataca con una mirada de genuina angustia y compasión.

-¡Joder, entonces sí que se ha debido de liar parda! -deduce.- ¡Hostia, nen! ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que esto iba a terminar así.

Sus palabras consiguen detener mi enmarañado proceso mental y me acercan a un cierto estado de claridad. Tiene toda la razón. Le he intentando culpar porque no me atrevo a ser sincero ni conmigo mismo ni con los demás. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo si no me he molestado en aclararle que ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres? Porque ni siquiera me veo con valor para decirle a mi mejor amigo que soy gay. Y él no es adivino. Podría haber intentado frenarle con alguna excusa, como no es mi tipo o mierdas así, pero noooo.... ¡Tenía que dejarme llevar! ¿Qué no me importa lo que piensen los demás? Menuda mentira más repugnante. Con razón dice Sandra que soy un asqueroso gilipollas.

Jaume, que sólo es el mejor tío que conozco, mi mejor amigo desde críos y la persona a la que más he mentido en esta vida, se acerca y me pone la mano el hombro en señal de apoyo. Cuando me mira, se muestra auténticamente al borde de las lágrimas. ¡Puta mierda! ¡Le estoy jodiendo su cumpleaños! ¡Y yo soy tan egoísta que sólo pienso en que no me descubran!

“Solo vive como quieras, tu vida es tuya  
no tiene nada de malo, está bien fallar”

-Oye, campeón -comienza a consolarme Jaume.- Si quieres que nos vayamos fuera y hablemos con calma...

-No -tercio yo- Mira, ahora no me apetece hablar. Quiero beber. ¿Qué? ¿Te hacen unos chupitos de lo que pidas? Y luego nos vamos a quemar la pista. ¿Qué te parece?

Jaume se toma unos minutos para examinarnos a mí y a la situación con total seriedad, para terminar sonriendo poco después.

_Todo mundo diga la la la la la_  
_La la la la la_  
_(La la la la la)_  
_Digan la la la la la_  
_La la la la la_  
_(La la la la la)_  
_Sube tus manos, haz ruido y quémalo_

-¿Sabes lo que te digo? ¡Que me parece un plan cojonudo!

_Está ardiendo._

-¡No se hable más!-dictamino- ¡Ey, una ronda de chupitos de ginebra para mí y el cumpleañero!

_Quémalo todo bow wow wow_

Los chupitos bajan por mi garganta fríos, pero curiosamente mis órganos se encienden cuando el corrosivo brebaje los toca. Mi cabeza empieza flotar, mientras mi voz estalla en carcajadas injustificadas. El mundo es un hoguera ahora mismo y mi cerebro se está derritiendo gracias a este combustible de pura alegría artificial.

_Hey, quémalo._  
_Como si quisieras quemarlo todo._  
_Hey, enciéndelo_  
_Hasta que rompa el amanecer._

Jaume golpea la barra repetidamente como si quisiera mitigar el ardor que también le corre por dentro. Y yo vuelvo a descojonarme por la cara que pone. Son estos momentos absurdos en los que casi me pregunto porque me preocupo tanto. Con todas las miserias que hemos compartido el uno del otro, ¿de verdad sería tan grave que él se enterara de quién soy en realidad? Pero las alternativas menos halagüeñas siguen siendo muy disuasorias. Precisamente por ellas, no quiero perder a mi colega. Y, al hilo de mis peores pesadillas y profecías, termino cabreándome yo solo por toda la gente que no tiene que plantearse toda estas movidas.

_Está bien vivir, pues aún somos jóvenes._  
_¿Quién te crees que eres para decir lo contrario?_  
_Para de comparar, yo solo soy humano._  
_¿Y qué?_

A continuación, me entra un hormigueo en las piernas que necesito sofocar. No puedo estarme quieto en el asiento, necesito ir a la pista. Jaume y yo, rodeados de algunos conocidos tan espontáneos y borrachos como nosotros nos adueñamos de la pista a empujones. Nos da igual que la canción sea basura. Vamos completamente descoordinados, siguiendo cada uno un ritmo de nuestra invención. Gradual pero inexorablemente, nos reagrupamos girando como derviches inexpertos, sacerdotes beodos afiliados al culto de Baco. Vamos girando como si nuestros brazos formaran columnas y remolinos de fuego.

_(Fuego) El asustado, por aquí._  
_(Fuego) El miserable por aquí._  
_(Fuego) Con tus puños hacia arriba toda la noche._  
_(Fuego) En los pasos marchando._  
_(Fuego) A saltar._  
_Vuélvete loco._

Mi pecho estalla pletórico como un castillo de fuegos artificiales en el momento culmen de la noche. La sala nos pertenece, la gente nos anima, el mundo me sonríe. Estamos todos aquí, quemando nuestras miserias, quemando nuestra juventud en una llama imperecedera que nos consumirá a todos.

_Quémalo todo bow wow wow_  
_Quémalo todo bow wow wow_  
_Fuego_  
_Fuego_  
_Quémalo todo bow wow wow_  
_Fuego_  
_Fuego_  
_Quémalo todo bow wow wow_

Pero no comprendo hasta que es muy tarde que de tanto arder, yo también me desvaneceré. Lo primero que falla son mis pies, que ya han debido de convertirse en cenizas. Sin punto de apoyo firme, mi cuerpo se tambalea sin remedio.

-¡Pau! -chilla Jaume-Què et passa? Estàs bé? (¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?)

Mis ojos también han debido de evaporarse con las llamas, pues cuando intento vislumbrar a mi amigo, lo único que percibo es una sombra desenfocada, como de acuarela demasiado aguada.

-¡Pau! Digues alguna cosa! Respon-me! (¡Dime algo! ¡Respóndeme! -me implora.  
¿Cómo hacerlo cuando penas puedo escucharlo? Es como si estuviera muy lejos, al otro lado de una línea telefónica que se entrecorta. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se va adormeciendo, derritiéndose, hasta que al final, solo queda oscuridad.

_Yo te perdono._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos con algunas aclaraciones:  
> La primera de todas es que he utilizado el estribillo de "Échame la culpa", canción de Luis Fonsi y Demi Lovato para ambientar la típica música de discoteca. 
> 
> Luego, hago varias menciones: una es la de conejito de Duracell, que creo que es una campaña publicitaria bastante conocida; y la referencia a la Princesa Bultos de Hora de Aventuras (Hora de Aventura en Hispanoamérica, no sé si el nombre del personaje será distintos también). 
> 
> Finalmente, el Puerto de Indias es un cóctel muy rico con base de ginebra y la canción en la que está inspirado el cap es la famosa Fire. 
> 
> Una vez dicho esto, espero que les siga gustando el fic y nos seguimos viendo en la próxima, y por desgracia muy probablemente lejana ocasión. Por ahora, vamos a seguir un poquito más con Pau. 
> 
> Un saludo.


	9. En las profundidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la fiesta de Jaume y sus catastróficas consecuencias, Pau termina experimentando sucesos muy extraños y reveladores.

Al principio no tengo claro si tengo los ojos abiertos o los tengo cerrados, si lo que estoy viendo se refleja en mis párpados o centellea bajo ellos. Es como estar en medio de ningún sitio, en una nada densa e inasible que, a pesar de todo, que envuelve y me sostiene como una manta invisible. Es como un mar... un mar de aire denso que no llega a ser vapor ni neblina pero en el que voy a la deriva, sujeto a oleajes que no puedo ni empezar a comprender. Soy como una brizna de hierba en el aire, llevada por una corriente de aire que le es ajena pero a la que al mismo tiempo pertenece.

A veces sí entiendo cosas pero son segundos, escasas porciones, tan reales como breves. A veces, la voz de Jaume me llega como un eco lejano, como un borroso recuerdo de infancia que apenas soy consciente de albergar y a pesar de la distancia y la distorsión con la que esa frágil onda me alcanza puedo percibir en ella una honda preocupación. Siento que alguien me sostiene la nuca, provocando que, de alguna manera, la nada que me rodea se rasgue en una suerte de vértigo vertical. Me noto caer en un abismo insondable. Tengo miedo. Entonces, todo se frena. Mi mente parece querer ampararse en este sentimiento de incomprensión y pánico para resistirse.

Me llega un nuevo flash, es un destello de neón en mis ojos. Alguien me ha sentado y mi cuerpo, al percatarse de ello, se retuerce por la nausea.

-No, espera, no pots aquí... (No, espera, no potes aquí)

La voz de mi padre ruge como un rayo, rasgando mi limitado firmamento auditivo. Mi cabeza parece partirse con la sola vibración de sus poderosas cuerdas vocales, como una piedra de río demasiado pequeña para aguantar la presión

-No, no. ¡Tiene que vomitar! ¡Si no, podría caer en coma etílico!

Y vuelvo a sentir el fuego, aunque esta vez no es agradable. Lo noto correr por mi garganta, retorciéndome con saña el estómago, convulsionándome la espalda, quemándome las entrañas en una especie de exorcismo biológico que termina con una paradójica sensación de alivio.

Pero incluso este breve resquicio de realidad se me escapa como un globo de entre los dedos de un niño despistado. Vuelvo a caer, y como una piedra arrastrada por el fluir inagotable de un río invisible, un río que no corre hacia ningún mar si no hacia abajo, cada vez más hacia abajo, sin parar. Y, poco a poco, la presión se va haciendo más fuerte, más inclemente, ante lo cual voy condensando, cada vez más, mi cerebro, mis ideas, mi alma..., hasta que quedan albergadas en una perla tan minúscula como concentrada. Es como si todo mi ser hubiera sufrido un big bang a la inversa.

Y entonces caigo. Del todo.

Mi conciencia se estrella en el impacto, como una sandía contra el suelo, tanto es así que me cuesta resemblar de nuevo. En pleno pulso eléctrico mis ojos se abren de par en par. Solo noto mi pecho elevarse pesadamente al intentar expirar, como si tuviera una roca encima. En realidad, todo es pesado. Seguramente será por la caída, pero me siento muy aturdido. Completamente aturdido, para ser más exactos. Apenas puedo sentir los brazos o las piedras, como si se me hubieran dormido por una mala postura. Al mismo tiempo, mi cabeza ha sido presa de la mayor y más cabrona de las jaquecas. La siento embotada, espesa, como si en vez de neuronas tuviera cemento, y si embargo, la actividad eléctrica de mi cerebro parece haberse transformado en una oscura y furiosa nube de tormenta a punto de descargar. Es como si tuviera muchos pensamientos a la vez y al mismo tiempo ninguno.

Frente a mí se yergue un cielo tan gris y sucio como mi propia mente. Parece cubierto de neblina o humo de ceniza, o tal vez, ¿simplemente ese es su color natural? No sabría decirlo con certeza, porque me cuesta pensar sin que mi cráneo vibre entumecido. Sin embargo, una cosa sí está clara: no hay sol, ni luna, no hay fuentes de luz de ningún tipo: solo una templada penumbra que se superpone a todo.  
Esa certeza me sobrecoge, más aún cuando me percato del inquietante sosiego que me cerca. Nada hace ruido. Nada. Ni siquiera mi respiración. El soplo de aire que acaba de escapar de mis labios es mudo. Estoy atrapado en un fotograma de un vídeo en pausa. Mi corazón empieza a bombear miedo, lo cual resulta realmente doloroso porque cada bocanada de aire es para mi aletargado pecho como miles de cuchillas clavándose en mi costado.

En un intento de echar un vistazo al lugar a dónde he ido a parar, se me ocurre girar el cuello para mirar por el rabillo del ojo. En cuanto lo hago, los músculos de mis hombros tiran de mí como cuerdas inflamadas, pero, aunque me esté matando, lo consigo. Veo que estoy rodeado de raíces secas. Si levanto la vista, puedo vislumbrar un tronco marchito y enfermizo. El suelo, cuya dureza tortura mi espalda, resulta igualmente estéril y polvoriento, sin el menor atisbo de césped o vegetación que pudiera hacer más cómoda mi postura.  
Esta podredumbre infértil y deprimente se extiende varias decenas de metros, hasta dar con algo que en la lejanía se asemejan a ruinas, mohosas, lúgubres y tan devastadas que resultan deformes. Sé que debería, aunque sólo sea por estar en el sitio más feo que he visto jamás, pero esta tétrica visión no me produce temor. Es demasiado irreal, como si estuviera en un cuadro. Pienso que si Dalí, o algún otro pintor surrealista, hubiera querido pintar la muerte, su obra se parecería a algo de esto.

“Pau”

El susurro, el primer sonido que oigo, golpea el aire como una tecla discordante de piano. Todo mi ser se tensa. Es la voz de Soo Jin.

“¡Pau!”

¡Joder, sí es él! ¡Ahora estoy seguro! Vuelvo a girar el cuello con el mayor ángulo que me permiten mis encasquillados músculos. No lo veo, no lo veo por ninguna parte. No hay ni rastro de él en ninguno de los rincones que reviso y cuánto menos lo veo, más crece mi ansiedad.  
Ahora la voz de Pau, suena como un letárgico solo en el que las teclas se atragantan lánguidamente.

“¡Pau!, ¿dónde estás? ¡No puedo verte!”

-¡Estoy aquí, precioso! -grito a un pleno pulmón, casi afónico.- ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Ven! ¡Yo tampoco te veo!  
Pero no importa lo mucho que intente gritar porque mi voz no parece llegar hasta él. Esta vez, su voz rezuma humedad de lágrimas.

“ ¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Qué ha pasado?”

-¡Maldita...sea! -gruño yo, luchando contra mi propia impotencia.- ¡Soo Jin, te estoy diciendo que estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí mismo! ¡Ven! ¡Ven conmigo, por lo que más quieras!

La desolación de Soo Jin me cala hasta los huesos, como los escalofríos de una mala gripe. Su pena hiere mis oídos.

“¿Por qué no viene? ¿A caso ya no le gusto? ¿Me ha abandonado?”

-¡No, precioso! -grito lleno de rabia hacia mí mismo.-¡No, mi amor! ¡Claro que no! ¡Por favor, tienes que buscarme! ¡Yo jamás te abandonaría! ¡Claro que me gustas! ¡Yo... te quiero!

Pero, por mucho que patalee y le llame, lo único que me es devuelto es el eco de mi voz y el profundo desamparo de Soo Jin, cuya ligera presencia no tarda en evaporarse, como la lluvia en las aceras. Y yo, torpe y estúpido, solo puedo apretar los dientes.

Noto como el fluir de la sangre por mis venas también se va aletargando. Es como si este líquido tan vital también se hubiera espesado, contagiado de la gravedad que desprende este sitio. Tanto es así que me siento clavado a la tierra, amordazado por mi propia frustración y desesperanza. Mis recuerdos se han vuelto una sopa caótica de oportunidades desperdiciadas, de malas decisiones reprochadas. Perder a Soo Jin de una forma tan inexplicable resulta ser la gota que colma el vaso.  
El hastío me embarga, se aposenta en mis hombros como una toalla mojada y turbia. No quiero nada, ya no: solo quedarme tumbada aquí, en la quietud mortuoria que me sitia.

Entonces, lo siento. Algo se acerca. Volteo la mirada para encontrar un par de pies a mi izquierda. Su forma se ve algo desdibujada, difuminada como una sombra de acuarela... pero puedo percibir su forma estilizada, casi líquida. Por la forma torneada de los gráciles tobillos, logro adivinar unas personas delgadas pero fibrosas, delicadas pero firmes que mis manos recuerdan en seguida.  
Animado por esta premisa, levanto la vista para encontrarme con un cuerpo elástico y blanquecino, al igual que una cabecita recubierta por un sedoso cabello de ébano. No consigo distinguirle el rostro, que desde mi punto de vista aparece tapado por el flequillo, pero no hay duda posible: ¡Es él!

-¡Soo Jin! -susurro sin poder contener mi alivio.- ¡Soo Jin! ¡Me has encontrado!

-Así es, encanto.

Su voz retumba en mi mente como un chillido metálico, crispante y desagradable, pero el tono meloso que, a pesar de todo, desprende hace que me tranquilice al instante.

-Estaba muy preocupado – continúo.- Tenía miedo de no verte más.

Él no me contesta. Ajeno a mi regocijo, procede a tumbarse sobre mí, con las maneras calculadas y frías de un cirujano.

-Además te he oído llorar –insisto.- Me ha partido el alma no poder consolarte. Pero, ahora estás bien, ¿verdad?

Una vez más, él se dedica a ignorarme descaradamente. Se limita a tantear mi pecho con sus largos y afilados dedos, como si se concentrara en buscar algo. Su silencio parece unirse a la sobrenatural quietud en la que estamos sumergidos. Su actitud me confunde. ¿Dónde está el Soo Jin retador pero amable, caprichoso pero dulce, que ya se habría burlado tres o cuatro veces de mí? ¿De verdad se encuentra bien? Antes de que pueda preguntar algo más, él me toma de la nuca y fuerza un beso. Su lengua atraviesa mi boca como si fuera de fuego, lacerando y adormeciendo la mía.

-Ey, espera... -exijo e intento levantar el brazo para asir el suyo... pero no puedo.

Estoy completamente paralizado.

Entonces, él se incorpora ligeramente justo encima de mí. Su flequillo se levanta como un velo de sombras y me deja verlo en todo su perturbadora belleza. Este Soo Jin que está sobre mí luce unos descarnados ojos totalmente rojos que amenazan con abrasarle las cuencas oculares, mientras que el rostro de su cara se retuerce en una antinatural sonrisa sádica. Es en este momento, cuando, de un solo vistazo aprendo la abismal diferencia entre el deseo y la lujuria, entre la pasión y la crueldad. Pero yo solo puedo sentir el ritmo percutor de la sangre en mi sien.

-Tú … no eres Soo Jin...- digo entre resoplidos.

Su risa suena a graznido infantil.

-Muy perspicaz, encanto -se burla mientras se relame gustoso.- Aunque, por desgracia para ti, has tardado un poquitito de más en darte cuenta.

Agujas punzantes penetran y desgarran mi piel. Son sus uñas que han crecido de pronto han crecido hasta adentrase en mi. A continuación, baja su grotesco rostro y empieza a olisquearme como la sucia y primaria alimaña que ha resultado ser.

-Veamos, veamos -canturrea, mientras olfatea- ¿Qué tenemos hoy para cenar? Miedo...rabia... ¡Oh, qué montón de ira acumulada! ¡Y raudales de energía sexual frustrada! ¡Qué festín tan variado y delicioso! ¡Los adolescentes sois tan suculentos! ¡Con todas vuestras inseguridades y dudas! ¡Un auténtico manjar! ¡Qué suerte tengo, encanto! ¡Qué suerte tengo!

-Suél...ta...me-intento resistirme, pero esa cosa debe encontrar mis esfuerzos más entretenidos que amenazantes. Responde desgarrando mi carne con más creatividad y violencia.

Un garrampazo eléctrico me fustiga la espalda. Puedo sentirla, siento cómo mi energía bulle y se evapora por mis heridas hacia sus uñas, cómo sale de mí para entrar en él. La criatura parece deleitarse con ella. Entreabre la boca para dejarme ver su lengua puntiaguda, roja y lúbrica como un pedazo de cadáver. Entrecierra sus ojos que tintinean como brasas candentes. Yo estoy muy cansado, terriblemente cansado. No puedo más que dejarme depredar, rezando porque este calvario se acabe cuánto antes.

De pronto, cuando ya he abandonado toda esperanza, un objeto brillante cruza mi estrecho rango de visión. Raudo y certero como una flecha, impacta contra la cabeza de la criatura. Esta chilla y convulsiona de dolor. No es para menos, ya que el impacto parece haberle arrebatado parte del cuero cabelludo y haberle abrasado el resto. En ese instante, aprovecho su desconcentración para observar el poderoso artefacto que ha caído justo a mi izquierda, y aunque lo reconozco enseguida, me cuesta admitir lo que veo. Es.... ¿una chancla? El sonido de una voz tremendamente familiar termina de espabilarme.

-¡Tú!¡Quita de ensima de mi nieto, peaso de ehcoria, si no quiereh que te lanse la otra!

Casi por instinto, sigo el sonido de la voz hasta su origen. En la lejanía, envuelta en un clamoroso haz de luz, imponente y tranquilizador a partes iguales, se encuentra la persona que menos esperaría ver en esta situación.

-¿Yaya Hortensia? -alcanzo a preguntar en mi confusión.

Pero mi abuela no parece tener tiempo para darme explicaciones. Se acerca, lente pero firme, hacia la mala bestia que me acosa, desafiándola con una mirada férrea, imbuida de autoridad. Por su parte, la criatura se tapa con los brazos para protegerse en vano de la luz que emana mi abuela, como si esta la dañara.

-¡Tú! -grazna.- ¡Cómo te atrevesssss!

-¿Qué cómo me atrevo? -contesta mi abuela sin inmutarse, enarbolando la chancla restante como si de una espada divina se tratara.- ¿Qué cómo me atrevo? ¡Cómo te atrevé tú a meterte con sangre de mi sangre y carne de mi carne! ¡Largo, so bissha! ¡No me hagá que te la tire que está llenita de amor de abuela y a ti esá cosá no te gustan ná de ná! ¡Largo! ¡Vuelve a tu ojcuro ehcondrijo! ¡Que no te vea má!

La criatura finge algo de la fortaleza pérdida, amenaza a mi abuela con algún chillido desgarrado y enseña sus garras ensangrentadas. Pero no es más que postureo. Poco a poco, va retrocediendo hasta refugiarse en las sombras, que por contraste, la energía lumínica de mi abuela ha creado. Súbitamente, mi abuela se gira, para dirigirse a mí.

-¿Se pué sabé qué hase ahí tirao como un pasmarote? ¡Tira y levanta!+ç

-Pero, yaya -protesto.- ¡Que no me puedo mover!

-¿Cómo qué no? ¿Lo há intentao acaso? ¡Venga, pon un pie detrá de otro! ¡Que te vea yo!

Todavía intrigado por la seguridad con la que me habla mi abuela, elijo seguir sus órdenes. Así, frente a todas mis dudas anteriores, como si mi yaya tuviera más poder sobre ellos que yo mismo, mis músculos deciden obedecerme al fin. En cuestión de segundos estoy de pie y absolutamente alucinado. Mientras tanto, mi abuela sigue intimidando al monstruo que me ha atacado. Con el mero fulgor de su ser y una curiosa pose en sus manos, parece inmovilizarlo.

-¡No te me quedé mirando! ¡Corre y vete por la ejcalera! -me grita.

-¿Qué escalera?

-La de caracol -concreta ella.- Detrá de ti. ¡Date prisa!

Entonces, me doy la vuelta y, efectivamente, de la nada ha aparecido una escalera de caracol ascendente que se inserta, sin mucha lógica, en el cielo ceniciento y parece llevar al infinito. Pero esta vez no paro a titubear. Me apresuro en seguir el consejo de mi abuelo y corro con todas mis fuerzas hacia esa imposible construcción. Segundos más tarde, mi abuela me sigue en esta peculiar carrera hacia ninguna parte, con los gruñidos de la bestia furiosa y humillada tras de sí.

Los dos terminamos corriendo, a pesar de la falta de aire en nuestro pulmones agotados y la falta de sentido en general, hasta adentrarnos en las nubes y luego en lo que parece ser un todo negro que va consumiéndolo todo a nuestro alrededor. Pero, esta vez, puedo presentir que se trata de una negritud amiga, una negritud en la que esa cosa ya no puede alcanzarnos, en la que estamos a salvo.

Lentamente, paulatinamente, me voy sintiendo cada vez más ligero, como si todo el hastío y la apatía que me atenazaban y que me anclaban a esa tierra baldía se fuera purgando poco a poco de mí. Poco a poco, algunos tímidos destellos van apareciendo en el espectacular crepúsculo en el que aparentemente me he colado. La negritud da paso a toda una paleta de colores. Me veo acariciado por todos los matices de violetas, azules, rojos e incluso verdes, duchado por su intrínseca belleza.

Bajo nosotros, la Tierra gira como un elefante benévolo, enorme y lento, y nos saluda maternal. Es en esta contemplación, cuando, en mi pecho brota un incipiente pero desafiante atisbo de paz. Entonces, con el corazón henchido de una extraña felicidad miro a mi abuela, quien está flotando a mi lado. Ella me devuelve una mirada paternalista y compasiva que me advierte de que nuestro periplo aún no ha concluido. Todavía nos queda la etapa final. No se equívoca: segundos después estoy cayendo. Afortunadamente, ahora lo hago en mi cama.

Mis músculos sufren un pequeño espasmo al aterrizar y la realidad me despierta como un gong reverberando en todas mis neuronas. La inaguantable luz que surge de los huecos de mis persianas surgiere que estamos ya que la mañana ha dejado de ser temprana, y me obliga a refugiarme en la oscuridad de mi edredón.

Con una lentitud de caracol ortopédico, intento ponerme boca arriba lo más suavemente posible. Me voy escurriendo hacia un lado de cama, hasta deslizar un pie fuera de las sábanas. De esta forma, intento incorporarme lo más lentamente posible, pero es inútil. Da igual el cuidado con el que vaya, enseguida la habitación empieza a darme vueltas. Me paro un seco un momento y me aferro al cabecero de mi cama. Poco a poco me voy levantando. Orgulloso de mi absurdo logro, me alzo en mitad de mi cuarto, si bien uno de mis órganos internos, el estómago, no tarda en oponerse. Se sacude dentro de mí, como si él solito se hubiera dado una patada. Dejando de lado mi pésimo y resacoso sentido del equilibrio, me veo corriendo por el pasillo hacia el baño.

Menos mal que está desocupado. Así, levanto la taza del retrete y vierto una rotunda y abrasadora explosión de vómito en él. Mientras termino de purgarme, de la manera más asquerosa y humillante posible, oigo unos pasos adentrándose en la pequeña habitación. A través del rabillo del ojo, me percato de la presencia de un par de chanclas. Esta vez, las zapatillas de andar por casa no pertenecen a mi prodigiosa abuela, puesto que mi yaya jamás se pondría unas chanclas del Primark con unicornios y arco iris bordados. En mi alcoholizado aturdimiento mental, reconozco demasiado tarde a la obvia portadora de tan hortera calzado, por lo que no puedo evitar que mi hermana mayor me observe compasiva desde su recién adquirida superioridad moral.

En cuanto la miro, todavía limpiándome algo de mugre residual en la comisura de los labios, ella no pierde la ocasión de lanzarme un suspirito presuntuoso y, de regalo, una advertencia tan obvia como inservible.

\- Te la vas a cargar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas.  
> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo aunque sea un poco extraño. La verdad es que esta semana no tengo muchas cosas que aclarar, sobre todo porque las cosas "raras" que han aparecido se van a ir aclarando en próximas entregas. Como no quiero destrozar la sorpresa, solo agradeceré las lecturas y les desearé un buen fin de semana. 
> 
> Nos vemos a la próxima.


	10. N.O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo Jin se levanta esa mañana sorprendido por la posibilidad de que sus encuentros con Pau sean más reales de lo que él mismo se atreve a pensar... Menos mal que tiene psicólogo por la tarde y se lo puede comentar...

Como inmerso en una meditación superficial , me conformo con mantener la vista clavada en el extraño cuadro que hay colgado frente a mí. Se trata de una obra supuestamente moderna y contemporánea que para, un simple intento de estudiante universitario, podría resumirse a una ejercicio de onanismo cromático, con pinceladas de diferente grosor distribuidas sin ton ni son por el lienzo. Es como uno de esas imágenes en 3D que estuvieron tan de moda hace unas décadas. Supongo que lo colgaron con la intención de que la gente tuviera un entretenimiento más, a parte de las revistas y sus propios teléfonos. Yo hace un rato que no miro el mío. A parte de Haneul-noona, no tengo a nadie más con quién charlar. Incluso, en esta sala rodeado de desconocidos, dudo mucho que algún espontáneo quiera iniciar una conversación. Nadie de los que estamos aquí, querría que su entorno lo supiera.

Es un viernes de finales de invierno y yo tengo cita con mi psicólogo, en esta prestigiosa y cara consulta cerca de Cheonggyecheon, Seúl. Es un amigo de mi padre, por lo que a parte de la profesional, tengo doble discreción. Fue elegido precisamente por ello. Ya es bastante indecoroso que se descubra que tu único hijo varón es un invertido y una aberración, como para que además, haya que “curarlo”. Que haya sido yo quien tenga que presenciar cómo todo por lo que luché una vida entera, todo por lo que se mordí la lengua y retuve el aliento, desplomarse como una castillo de naipes por un solo error, no parece entrar en consideración de nadie.

Un cierta irritación latente me hace retorcerme en estos exclusivos pero incómodos sillones de cuero. Los desconcertantes efectos de mi extraño despertar no me han abandonado ni en esta hora vespertina.  
Acababa de despertarme. Unos segundos antes, mi conciencia estaba dejándose llevar por las plácidas corrientes del sueño. Pau, ese chico de ojos casi verdes y sonrisa de cachorro travieso, me abrazaba. Me susurraba palabras torpes y apresuradas pero embadurnadas de una sinceridad casi enternecedora, sobre lo especial que me consideraba, mientras explosionaba en su interior. Todo era parte de una ilusión perecedera que se terminaría cuando abriera los ojos y lo acepto como tal cuando llega el momento. Y, sin embargo, una sensación de irritación desciende por mis muslos. Es pegajoso, brota de mi interior como si aún quisiera aferrarse a mis entrañas, y está caliente. Es semen, semen auténtico dentro de mí. La llamada se escapa de mis labios como una exhalación. La primera palabra que he pronunciado hoy es su nombre.

-¿Pau...?

El aturdido sonido de mi propia voz me devuelve algo de potestad sobre el curso de mis pensamientos. Si esto que estoy notando es real, debo ir a limpiarme antes de que mi madre note alguna mancha de procedencia sospechosa en mis sábanas. Me levanto de puntillas, como una prostituta que se escabulle en mitad de la noche, justo después de cobrar, intentando estúpidamente retener el flujo que emana de mí. Doy ridículos saltitos por el pasillo. No tengo demasiado en cuenta si hay alguien ya en la ducha. Tengo ya bastante con intentar proteger mi pijama y ropa interior. Afortunadamente, mi padre debe de estar ya desayunando. Con un poco de suerte, se irá pronto a trabajar y no tendré que confrontarlo durante mi falta de desayuno. Su mirada juzgadora sería demasiado para mí en esta mañana en la que me siento sucio por dentro, tanto figurada como literalmente. Me meto en la ducha como si esta fuera una cápsula de escape.

Así, dejo que el agua arrastre toda mi impureza por el desagüe. Yo la ayudo cubriendo la zona de jabón y restregando la esponja con fuerza, hasta, tal vez, empeorar la irritación. Cuando por fin creo estar de nuevo medianamente limpio, salgo de la ducha envuelto en la densa neblina de vapor que yo mismo acabo de crear. Me observo en el espejo. Al principio, la imagen que me devuelve me tranquiliza. Vuelvo a ser yo, el yo acobardado, el yo débil que ha decepcionado a todo, pero siempre yo. Ya no soy el que suelo ser cuando estoy con él, cuando sé que todo es mentira: la criatura sarcástica y mordaz, atrevida e impúdica en que la que me convierto cuando me permito abrirme de piernas ante su aduladora insistencia. Y eso, al menos, es un respiro.

Pero hay algo que no encaja. Unas manchas de un leve tono carmesí han aparecido en mi cuello. En cuanto las toco, junto con el punzante dolor, me vienen toda una serie de recuerdos de una noche tan ficticia como poderosamente sugerente. Son las huellas de los labios y dientes depredadores de Pau, degustando mi piel.

Perrito malo.

El dolor me sobresalta, injerta en mi realidad este brote de locura. Mis manos temblorosas se aferran a la toalla, al tiempo que intento controlar una respiración que empieza a desbocarse. Esto no debería estar pasando.

Bueno, Soo Jin, pensemos con lógica un momento. No nos dejemos llevar por sinsentidos. Puede haber sido cualquier cosa: el roce de mi ropa al dormir, un golpe inconsciente con algo, un mosquito... ¿Pero cómo puede haber sobrevivido un mosquito al invierno de Seúl? La única certeza en la que puedo ampararme cuando salgo del cuarto de baño es que hoy llevaré un jersey de cuello alto.  
Es el mismo cuello alto que, sentado en la asfixiante salita de espera, acentúa mi incomodidad. Me siento tentado a ensanchármelo con el dedo antes de que venga la secretaria a buscarme, pero ella es más rápida. Me detengo a tiempo.

-¿Lee Soo Jin? ¿Lee-ssi? -llama con su voz cantarina y ceremoniosa, tras abrir la puerta.

Yo levanto la mano tímidamente y asiento sin pronunciar palabra.

-Ya puede pasar -me invita con sus sonrisa de muñeca recatadamente maquillada, si bien soy yo el que la acompaña por el pasillo como un autómata con pies de trapo.

Y bajo la delgada lana, mi cuello sigue palpitando, herido por la lujuria recibida.

El monótono sonido del reloj de pared hace juego con el color gris plata que baña la habitación. Sobre ella, mi terapeuta ha colocada más festivales masturbatorios de color, tal vez en la premeditación de mostrar en qué se gasta el dinero un loquero demasiado caro. A lo lejos, y a través del amplio ventanal, los primeros neones nocturnos de Seúl empiezan a florecer como pétalos incandescentes de electricidad. Mientras tanto, yo sigo aquí encerrado, con el tic-tac como molesto metrónomo de una conversación que, aún sin haber sido iniciada, ya da indicios de ser aburrida por previsible.

-Entonces, mi psicólogo levanta la vista de sus papeles y la inicia.

-Buenas tardes, Soo Jin -saluda con sobriedad.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien -me limito a responder.

-Bueno, esa es una buena noticia -carraspea, solo antes de volver a sus notas.- ¿Qué tal la medicación?

-¿Sigue haciendo efecto?

-No he notado cambios -informo.

-Muy bien -continúa él.- ¿Qué tal las náuseas? ¿Ya va comiendo mejor? Es importante que haga un esfuerzo para recomponerse y nutrirse adecuadamente. Es importante tener energía física para lidiar con los efectos de la depresión. Si no, corremos el riesgo de crear un círculo vicioso.

-Yo... intento comer -miento con la vista fija en el horrendo patrón de la alfombra.

-He hablado con su madre -corrobora mi terapeuta,- y me comenta su preocupación. Dice que se esfuerza por prepararle comidas nutritivas pero que usted no prueba bocado. Es comprensible que con su trastorno alimenticio, le sea difícil ingerir alimentos sólidos, pero tampoco debe utilizarlo como excusa para ser egoísta. Debe pensar en su madre y en su dedicación. Responder a ello, es parte de su deber filial.  
Suspiro, echándome hacia atrás en la peculiar silla de diseño que me han ofrecido para sentarme. Desvío la mirada hacia el fondo luminoso de un Seúl nocturno.

-Eso es... -chasqueo la lengua- Me sigue costando comer por las mañanas. Es como si mi estómago no estuviera del todo asentado todavía... pero como bien el almuerzo en la universidad...Como tanto que por la noche no vuelvo a tener hambre.

Mentira, sucia y repugnante mentira, como casi todo en mi vida ahora mismo.

-Ese es un punto importante del que me gustaría hablar en esta sesión. Al parecer, esta semana ha vuelto a las clases. ¿Cómo ha sido la experiencia? ¿Ha sido tan insoportable como imaginaba?

Un pasillo tenebroso lleno de miradas enrojecidas y afiladas que me lastran cuando inevitablemente a su lado me comprime el pecho y la memoria. Trago saliva y vuelvo a mirar al suelo.

-No ha sido para tanto -miento de nuevo.

-¡Bien! -me señala él con la pluma.- Es importante que usted retome su rutina. Debe usted mantener sus metas: terminar su carrera y convertirse en un adulto responsable. Es su deber para con sus padres que tanto han invertido en su educación. Así, les mostrará su agradecimiento, y puede que con el tiempo pueda rehacer su vida... recuperar su reputación, casarse con una buena chica, tener un buen trabajo y darle nietos a sus padres- mi terapeuta me mira sonriente desde la primera vez que entré por la puerta.- ¿Qué le parece? ¿No sería una forma maravillosa de pasar página?

De pronto, las palabras del doctor tienen un nuevo efecto en mí, una punzada en la nuca, como el garrampazo provocado por tocar un cable pelado. Me avisa de que algo no está bien. Y no entiendo porqué, es lo que siempre me han repetido, lo que todos los adultos que me han rodeado a lo largo de mi vida me han ordenado siempre.

 _Una buena casa, un buen coche,_  
_¿traerá eso la felicidad?_  
_En Seúl, en Seúl ir a SKY_  
_¿Así será realmente nuestros padres felices?_

Y yo, desde pequeño, he procurado seguir sus indicaciones. En la escuela privada escogida por mi padre por sus buenos contactos, fui un alumno aplicado y respetuoso. Nunca fui al cibercafé a jugar, ni al karaoke. Cuando recuerdo mi infancia, esta tiende a verse salpicada por páginas de libro de texto y callos en mis dedos amoldados a la dura carcasa plástica de un lápiz de minas. Nunca fui caprichoso, nunca mentí o respondí, nunca dije lo que realmente pensaba.

 _Los sueños desaparecen, no hay tiempo para descansar_  
_La escuela, la casa o el cibercafé, es un ciclo continuo,_  
_Todos vivimos la misma vida_  
_Los estudiantes que son presionados para ser los primeros en su clase_  
_Viven entre los sueños y la realidad_

Luchando por mantener mi fachada de buen chico, sacando buenas notas, siendo respetuoso y disciplinado, jamás me permití ser caprichoso. Mi único desahogo era el Taekwondo, una actividad también elegida por mi padre para ayudarme a crear conexiones entre los hijos de sus colegas y convertirme en “un hombre fuerte que puede defenderse a sí mismo”. Ahora que ya no lo practico, decir que lo echo de menos es quedarse corto. Sin él, siento que me han amputado una parte de mí. Gracias a él, pude pasar más tiempo con Hyung y Noona, con los que también iba a la escuela, pero que estaban en un curso superior.

Pero mi pregunta es...¿realmente me entusiasmó la idea del Taekwondo en su momento o solo lo hice porque era lo que mi padre me dijo que hiciera? ¿Alguna vez hice lo que yo quería en realidad? No, claro que no, ni siquiera le confesé a Hyung que le quería, pero al margen de eso, ¿he querido yo algo por mí mismo en todo mi vida? ¿O solo estaba tan concentrado en correr hacia una meta marcada por otros que no tenía tiempo de desear algo por mí mismo? ¿De qué me han servido todo los sacrificios que he hecho hasta ahora?

 _¿Quiénes nos convirtieron en máquinas de estudiar?_  
_Ellos nos clasifican por ser el número 1 o el fracasado_  
_Los adultos crearon estas trampas y caímos en ellas_  
_No hay otra salida más que dar nuestro consentimiento_  
_Incluso si solamente pensamos_  
_Que es la supervivencia del más fuerte_  
_¿Quién crees que fue el que nos hace pisar_  
_Incluso a nuestros amigos más cercanos para llegar a la cima?_  
_¿Quién?_

Mi lengua pastosa intenta lubricar el seco paladar para poder articular palabra.

-Si soy sincero -comienzo,- no sé hasta qué punto me apetece terminar Administración de Empresas. Quiero decir... ¿Y si no me apetece trabajar en los negocios cuando me gradúe?

En el mismo instante en que pronuncia semejante frase herética, el doctor da cierta muestra de humanidad. Me observa con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, pero pronto se tranquiliza y recupera su postura ecuánime.

-¿Está intentando decirme que ha pensado en dejar su carrera? -pregunta cauteloso.

-No, no es eso. Es más bien, una idea, ¿sabe? No es que no quiera dejar de estudiar, pero no siento pasión por ese campo. Si es cierto que tengo que reconstruir mi vida, puede que sea un buen momento para plantearme algo nuevo, algo que realmente me apetezca a mí como persona. Tal vez, un cambio de especialidad podría ser, no sé, ¿Interesante?

-¿Y ha pensado usted en algo en concreto? -inquiere mi terapeuta disimilando su creciente tensión.

-No -admito con una ligera risa nerviosa,- es algo que se me ha ido ocurriendo estos días.

-¿Y no podría ser más bien un intento de justificar su necesidad de huida? -me interroga él- Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que representa volver a la rutina de la vida de estudiante y enfrentarse a las consecuencias del escándalo que usted mismo provocó...

-No. Eso no... -intento aclarar, pero él me interrumpe enseguida.

-Yo diría que es exactamente eso -tercia.- Fíjese en la palabra que ha utilizado. “Pasión” Tengo entendido que fue la pasión justamente lo que le llevó a esta situación... el dejarse llevar por tendencias, digamos, poco naturales o deseables en un hombre joven.

Le miro a los ojos durante unos segundos en los que me siento petrificado en mi vergüenza. Tenía que volver a sacar el tema, el de mis deseos depravados que no puedo evitar sentir, la desagradable pero ineludible verdad de que ahora todos saben que estoy sucio por dentro.

-Escuche -me aconseja el doctor,- su mente no está clara en estos momentos. Por eso, no debe caer en la trampa de dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos erráticos y tomar decisiones trascendentes a partir de ellos.

-Pero... -intento recuperar la palabra.

Pero, el buen doctor no está dispuesto a dejarme. Prefiere seguir con su alarde de maestro vital erigido desde el particular púlpito que es su consulta.

-Fue esa la razón que le llevo a atentar contra su vida no hace mucho, ¿verdad? -expone mientras crea círculos en el aire con su pluma.- Sus pensamientos se enturbiaron y le llevaron a una decisión que pudo ser trágica. No puede fiarse de su propia mente, la misma mente enferma que le hace desear aquello que va en contra de las leyes de la Naturaleza y la decencia. ¿No cree?

-Es posible -concedo agotado y muy a pesar mío.

-Por eso mismo, déjese ayudar y aconsejar por aquellos que le tienen aprecio y tienen un conocimiento más certero de lo que le interesa. En mi estricta opinión, lo que usted necesita es volver a un entorno controlado y metas concisas. Tiene que volver a disciplinar su mente, cortar de raíz los pensamientos maliciosos y centrarse en sus deberes y en lo que está haciendo en cada momento. Ya veré como dentro de unos años, todo lo que está usted considerando ahora, le parecerán tonterías de juventud.

 _Los adultos siempre dicen que_  
_Estas adversidades son momentáneas_  
_Sopórtalo un poco más para que te hagas más fuerte más adelante_

  
-Usted ha trabajado mucho para entrar en la Universidad Nacional de Seúl y en una carrera prestigiosa como es Administración de Empresas. Se podría considerar usted un afortunado. No desperdicie sus oportunidades solo por un mal estado de ánimo.

El buen hombre parece muy convencido de lo que dice y subraya la firmeza de su convicción apoyando ambos hombros en la mesa y uniendo ambas manos, firmemente. Yo, por mi parte, empiezo a no tragarme que alguien que me conoce de apenas unos meses sea capaz de predecir mis necesidades y consideraciones a tan largo plazo. Y eso me resulta particularmente extraño cuando soy yo el que más me sorprendo a mí mismo, con puntos de vista anárquicos y revoltosos, que no sé de dónde proceden.

 _Todo el mundo diga NO_  
_No podrás ser cualquier otra persona más tarde_  
_No se dejen atrapar por el sueño de otra persona_  
_Movámonos, movámonos_  
_Movámonos_

 _Todo el mundo diga NO_  
_Tiene que ser ahora_  
_Aún no hemos logrado nada_  
_Movámonos, movámonos_  
_Movámonos_  
_Todo el mundo diga NO_

En ese momento, como si el ovillo fastidiosamente enmarañado que es mi abrumado cerebro quisiera entenderse a sí mismo, el rostro de Pau aparece como una pista reveladora. Ese habitante de mis rebeldes fantasías nocturnas sonríe sinceramente, opina sin miedo a resultar ridículo o a que alguien le censure. Él no tiene que esconderse, no parece enfermo, posiblemente porque no sea más que un producto de mi trastornada imaginación. Entonces, me lo planteo. Seguramente, esto es algo que debería comentarle, por muy arriesgado que me resulte comentar algo así en voz alta. Sé que es mi psicólogo, que no debería preocuparme lo que un profesional piense a nivel personal de mí, que seguramente habrá oído de todo, cosas incluso peores que el mío. No es eso lo que me acobarda, es el hecho de que, aunque yo sea su paciente, no soy su principal cliente. Ese es mi padre.

-Doctor, en ese sentido -me atrevo por fin,- hay algo que debería comentarle.

-Muy bien –asiente él.- ¿De qué se trata?

-Usted ha dicho que mi mente no funciona bien, que está dañada y que por eso no puedo fiarme de ella... -planteo.

-Así es -ratifica él.

-Pues verá, es posible que sea cierto -explico,- ya que últimamente he tenido algunos sueños extraños.

-Eso podría ser interesante -señala, incorporándose aún más en el escritorio, como si verme más de cerca pudiera ayudarle a resolver el intrincado rompecabezas de mi mente.- ¿Qué tipo de sueños?

Sin embargo, yo necesito asegurarme antes de abrirme a él . Después de todo lo ocurrido, si hay algo que he sacado en claro de todo este asunto es que mi confianza no es algo que pueda vender barato.

-Usted no le dirá nada a mi padre, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, Lee Soo Jin –me asegura él.- Lo que hablemos aquí siempre quedará en estricto secreto entre tú y yo. Es importante que me cuente todo lo que crea importante para su recuperación. Cuénteme sus sueños, por favor.

-Verá... -No hay manera fácil de decir algo así. Me muerdo el labio con impaciencia.- Yo aparezco en una especie de prado.

-¿Cómo es el prado? ¿Es un lugar agradable, tenebroso? -matiza él.

-Es agradable, muy agradable. Hay un árbol muy bonito y grande. El sol se cuela por las hojas, es muy relajante.

-Ya veo, además el clima parece bueno.

-Así es... Y verá... -Allá vamos...- También hay un chico.

El ruido de la pluma rasgando el papel se detiene en seco. Puedo ver la decepción y el asco dibujarse en la cara de mi terapeuta cuando levanta la mirada de las notas.

-De acuerdo -carraspea.- ¿Cómo es ese chico y que hace?

Esto es tan violento que querría lanzarme por la ventana solo para escapar de tener que responder. Aún así, tomo aire y me preparo para ello. He decidido ser sincero, por mi bien, por mi cura.

-Él es de aspecto occidental...

-¿Es atractivo? -se impacienta el doctor.

-Sí, lo es, mucho. Además, está desnudo. Los dos lo estamos.

Casi me atraganto al decirlo.

-¿Y bien? -insiste mi psicólogo, tan intrigado como asqueado.

No puedo mantener la mirada fija en mi terapeuta cuando me exige que llegue hasta el final. Antes que eso, prefiero perderme en los aberrantes trazos del horrible cuadro con el que decora su despacho.

-Lo hacemos -musito.

-¿Quiere decir que realizan actos sexuales?

Yo asiento, silenciosamente, dolorosamente, como un niño descubierto en una travesura y acepta que no puede negar la evidencia. Mi terapeuta se levanta las gafas levemente con los pulgares en pinza, para apretarse los lacrimales, en señal de cansancio mental.

Seguramente, será un recurso de su mente confundida para resistirse a nuevos esquemas mentales. En ocasiones, las ideas dañinas se convierten en un mal hábito difícil de erradicar- concluye.

-Yo también creía lo mismo -admito.- Pero...

-¿Pero? -se sorprende él.

-He empezado a pensar en la posibilidad de que ese chico... sea real.

Mi terapeuta parece sinceramente preocupado y confundido.

-¿ A qué se refiere? ¿Lo ha visto en alguna película? ¿Podría ser un actor famoso o un cantante...?

-No, quiero decir que es real, es decir, es una persona normal como usted y yo, pero con la que me encuentro en sueños.

El doctor se mesa la barbilla, respirando sonoramente, en una actitud al mismo tiempo de reflexión como de nerviosismo latente.

-¿Y qué le ha movido a plantearse algo así? -pregunta al fin.

Yo, a estas alturas, conozco mejor los detalles de la alfombra que el rostro del hombre que me está tratando.

-Verá esta noche he vuelto a soñar con él y cuando me levanté había señales evidentes en mi cuerpo de que el sexo podría haber sido real.

-¿Podría ser más específico?

¿Por qué no? ¡Hagámoslo más incómodo si es que eso es posible!

-Había semen.

Ante mi desconcierto, mi terapeuta no se corta en soltar una risilla irónica.

-Eso no significa nada. Ese semen podría ser suyo, proveniente de una mera polución nocturna, no de un misterioso personaje que es capaz de tener sexo a distancia. ¿No sería eso mucho más lógico?

Y sin embargo, las marcas rojizas de mi cuello siguen palpitando quejosamente.

-No es sólo eso- protesto.- También había señales que podrían ser... chupetones.

-O picaduras de mosquito, o cualquier otra herida circunstancial -argumenta él- ¿Ha pensado que podría haberse vuelto alérgico a algún tipo de producto textil? Es más frecuente de lo que la gente piensa...

-Yo... -me resisto.

-Mire, no digo que lo que haya sentido esta mañana no sea válido- interviene.- Lo que digo es que no debe achacarlo a causas sobrenaturales ni fantasiosas. El hecho de que lo haya hecho en primera instancia, demuestra que su proceso de pensamiento está enajenado.

-Es posible...- vuelvo a conceder, agotado. Las sienes me aprietan en la frente como si quisieran reducir el tamaño de mi cráneo.

-Me temo que tenemos que tomarnos este episodio muy en serio, Lee Soo Jin- me advierte el doctor.- Su mente se niega a aceptar que las tendencias homosexuales son perniciosas para una socialización adecuada. Debe interiorizarlo de una vez, si quiere curarse y volver a llevar una vida equilibrada y feliz.

Pero yo no he sido nunca feliz, solo con él, solo en su fogoso y liberador abrazo. ¿Quién soy yo en realidad? ¿Soy la persona que mi psicólogo cree que es? ¿El estudiante y futuro hombre de negocios? ¿O soy la persona que Pau ama cada noche? ¿Cuál de los dos es más real?

 _Quiero comer y divertirme, quiero romper mi uniforme_  
_Ganar dinero, un buen dinero_  
_Pero ya me ven como si fuera a hacer algo deshonesto_  
_Mi cuenta bancaria es otra cosa pero da la impresión_  
_Mi tristeza se está excediendo al limite_  
_La fábrica de suspiro sigue mientras estudio_  
_El cielo continúa_

Pero, claro, Pau no existe. Pau es un invento de mi cabecita enferma que busca excusas para seguir estándolo. Es una certeza tan simple que deprime.

-Debemos seguir trabajando en esta dirección -dictamina mi psicólogo.- Primero, tiene que readaptarse a su rutina, tener una vida ordenada y funcional que le aporte hábitos de conducta saludables. Luego, debe hacer un esfuerzo por desterrar de su mente cualquier pensamiento homosexual. Entienda que es su deber encontrar una buena chica con la que casarse y darle nietos a sus hijos. Es la forma...

-¿En la que compensaré a mis padres por el esfuerzo de haberme criado? -adivino yo, harto de escuchar el mismo sermón por enésima vez.

El buen doctor no capta la ironía cansada con la que le arrebato las palabras de la boca. Al contrario, sonríe satisfecho.

-Así es. ¡Qué bien que lo entienda! ¡Ya verá! ¡Ahí reside la verdadera felicidad! ¡En formar parte de algo más grande que uno mismo, como una familia, y en contribuir activamente a la sociedad!

Esas palabras, que tanto he oído pronunciar a lo largo de mi vida, siguen atascándose en mis oídos. Como un chiste demasiado mascado, como las palabras de un estribillo que se eligen por su machacona sonoridad antes que por su sentido, lo que me afirma con rotundidad casi propagandística, ahora mismo carece para mí de sentido. ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz, haciendo lo que me dicen, si justamente en el pasado seguí ese camino para terminar solo y marginado? No lo entiendo. Algo falla en esa aparente lógica perfecta.

 _Los adultos dicen_  
_Que esta vida es fácil_  
_Ellos dicen que somos más felices que los demás_  
_Entonces, ¿Cómo explican mi infelicidad?_

 _No hay temas de conversación mientras estudio_  
_Hay muchos niños como yo por ahí_  
_Viviendo la vida de títere_  
_¿Quién se hará responsable de esto?_

  
-Supongo... -murmuro sin demasiada emoción. Menos mal que mi psicólogo está demasiado embargado por la suya como para notar mi falta de convencimiento.

-Entonces -cambia de tema.- ¿Cuándo quedamos para la próxima sesión?

Mi salida de la consulta se da con la misma ceremoniosidad como al inicio. La servil y atractiva, aunque pudorosa secretaria me acompaña a la salida. De este modo, cuando consigo escabullirme de esta suerte circo que de pronto se me ha revelado tan bizarro e inverosímil, me siento liberado para confrontar, al fin, mi imagen en el espejo del ascensor. Incluso a pesar de la iluminación relajante pero poco esclarecedora, puedo percibir en el brillo rebelde de mis ojos una incógnita. Solo en la soledad de este cubículo me atrevo a soltar la atrevida palabra que venía atragantándoseme en la garganta durante toda la conversación con mi terapeuta.

Esa palabra es “NO”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, he vuelto.  
> Una vez más, a ver cuánto tiempo tardo en volver a publicar. Si ya me costaba antes, ahora va a ser la leche. Espero al menos poder publicar una vez al mes en junio y julio. Juro que en agosto aumento el ritmo. Yo soy la primera que quiere que la historia empiece a despegar, porque, la verdad, todavía estamos en los preámbulos. 
> 
> En fin, ante todo mi respeto a los profesionales de la salud mental XD Quería mostrar que el psicólogo de Soo Jin está afectado por esa visión un tanto tradicionalista que tiene la sociedad coreana sobre la homosexualidad y que, por suerte, está cambiando poco a poco (prueba de ello es que Haneul sí le apoya). 
> 
> Este es un capítulo de Soo Jin después de unos cuantos que hemos tenido de Pau. Intentaré equilibrar un poco más las cosas en adelante, aunque a veces siento que se ve más la historia desde el punto de vista de Pau que desde el de Soo Jin, cosa que me enerva. Por eso, voy a continuar un poco con él por lo menos en el próximo capítulo antes de que se vuelvan a unir. 
> 
> Todavía tengo que explicar las cosas "raras" que ocurren en el fic, pero ya adelanto que se irán resolviendo más adelante. 
> 
> Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. Espero que el cambio de tercio no haya sido muy abrupto y que el fic siga gustando. Me disculpo de entrada por los errores que espero que no sean muchos. 
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Un mar en el río Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al no encontrarse misteriosamente con Pau en sus sueños, Soo Jin se levanta confuso y aún más deprimido. Termina caminando hacia el río Han para despejarse y allí se encontrara con Ha Neul-noona.

“ _El deseo de independencia de Cataluña explicado_ ”, reza el artículo que la BBC que acabo de imprimir. Es de hace un par de semanas, lo cual me viene bien para el trabajo. Resulta actual y supongo que puedo citarlo en una Introducción de los antecedentes.

Y, sin embargo, el artículo está motivado por acontecimientos que datan de Octubre. Sonrío entre cínico y aliviado. Supongo que si la mismísima BBC ha tardado tanto tiempo en reaccionar, es que no soy el único que nunca había oído hablar del asunto.

Agito el rotulador fluorescente entre mis dedos, mientras mis ojos, ya cansados, aterrizan sobre un claro y rotundo titular que se pregunta la mismo que yo: “ _¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?_ ”. Entonces, el artículo empieza con a desglosar las razones de la discordia como un hábil escultor encuentra la forma bajo la piedra.

“ _Cataluña es una de las regiones más ricas y productivas de España y tiene una historia distintiva desde hace casi 1000 años. Antes de la Guerra Civil, disfrutaba de una amplia autonomía pero eso se suprimió bajo el mando del Generalísimo Franco._ ”

Los motivos del lado de los catalanes parecen claros: se consideran una parte diferenciada del resto del país, ya sea por cultura, lengua o etnia, y si a esto le añadimos el factor económico, que es el que me interesa, la hostilidad está servida. ¿Quién no querría escaparse del barco hundido que es la economía española, especialmente cuando sabes que puedes ser más próspero en solitario?

Mis ojos recaen en un mapa de la región que ilustra los resultados electorales. Un nombre me llama la atención, un nombre no tan desconocido para mi como cabría esperar. ¿Barcelona? ¿La Barcelona de la Sagrada Familia y las Ramblas, la moderna metrópoli frente al mar? ¿Esa Barcelona? ¿Entonces, la ciudad más famosa de España, la única que conozco al margen de la capital, no formaría parte realmente del país? Esto es más confuso de lo que pensé en un primer momento.

Pero la situación no queda ahí. Aunque el separatismo parece ser la opción predominante entre los catalanes, parte de la población se sigue considerando española: “ _Generaciones de gente de de las partes más pobres de España se desplazaron allí por trabajo, formando fuertes lazos familiares con regiones como Andalucía._ ” ¿Qué harían estos antiguos inmigrantes de declararse la Independencia? ¿Tendrían que abandonar el que ha sido su hogar durante décadas y volver a otras regiones de la Península? ¿Y si familias quedan desgajadas como ocurrió aquí hace casi setenta años? Creo que mi madre me dijo que una prima de mi abuela vivía al otro lado de la frontera. Me pregunto si tendrá nietos de mi edad. Un potente suspiro de exasperación vacía mis pulmones. ¿A quién le importa si nunca voy a llegar a conocerlos? Mejor aún, ¿A quién le importa Cataluña? No me extraña que a nadie más que a mí se le ocurriera ocuparse de este tema. ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando me ofrecí voluntario?

Entonces, el artículo llega a los datos que estaba buscando... y pasa completamente de puntillas por ellos: “ _Durante esta crisis, la economía catalana ha sufrido. Miles de negocios, incluyendo grandes bancos y firmas energéticas han cambiado sus cuarteles generales de región._ ” ¡¿Pero cuáles?! ¿Qué empresas? En fin, no se puede decir que haya sido una total perdida de tiempo. Al menos ahora entiendo algo más la situación. Cierro los ojos exhausto y me aprieto los lacrimales, para después darme un pequeño masaje que me lleva a retirarme el flequillo de la frente. No he dormido bien. Mi mente sigue emborronada desde el sueño de ayer.

Era un mundo gris. Se parecía al escenario donde suelo reunirme con él, pero era como si todo estuviera distorsionado, como la imagen de un televisor dañado, grisáceo y pesado. Tras de mí, se alzaba el árbol que nos ha arropado en todos nuestros encuentros anteriores. Lejos de la salud fragante con la que lo recordaba, el árbol parecía haber empezado a enfermar. Su tronco tenía un aspecto sucio, también gris, mortecino, y sus hojas estaban resecas. Incluso la hierba crujía quebradiza bajo mis pies, como si esa ilusoria región antes paradisíaca hubiera sido azotada por una furibunda sequía. Me arropo a mí mismo con mis brazos. Hace frío y yo echo en falta su calor. Harto de peinar el sitio con la mirada, me atrevo a llamarlo:

-¿Pau?

Mi voz reverbera con lentitud, como si en vez de aire me envolviera agua. Cuando éramos niños, en la piscina, Noona, Hyung y yo jugábamos a adivinar lo que el otro decía mientras buceábamos. Ahora mi voz suena igual de pesada, torpe, ininteligible. Y nada aparece. Nada me es devuelto. La frustración empieza a carcomerme el pecho.

-¡Pau! -insisto.

Algo acaricia entonces mis oídos, como una ligera brisa que trae consigo algo de intranquilidad. El frío sacude mi espina dorsal. Yo, que me he acostado ilusionado por la sola posibilidad de volver a sentir su piel, empiezo a perder la esperanza.

-¡Pau! -grito como si fuera a servir de algo- ¿Dónde estás? ¡No puedo verte!

Esta vez obtengo una respuesta. Por desgracia, esta se da bajo la forma de un silbido estridente que azota mis tímpanos. Termino por sentarme de cuclillas en el suelo, mientras me tapo los oídos, superado por la irritación que el súbito sonido me provoca. Ya no hay nada bueno aquí, no hay nada que merezca la pena. Ante esta cruda evidencia, me deshago en patético llanto.

-¿Por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Qué ha pasado? -me pregunto más para mí mismo que para cualquier interlocutor imaginario que pudiera haber por ahí.

Pronto las lágrimas enjuagan mis orificios, impidiéndome vocalizar con cordura. Eso no impide que en mi mente se acumulen miles de preguntas por pronunciar, algunas de ellas consiguen sorprenderme hasta a mí:

“¿Por qué no viene? ¿A caso ya no le gusto? ¿Me ha abandonado?”

¿De verdad me importa tanto gustarle? No es como si él me gustase a mí. Bueno, siendo sinceros, no es que me guste más allá de lo físico, porque no puedo negar lo muy atractivo que me parece. Cuando me mira con esos enormes ojos casi verdes y esa sonrisa tonta en una mandíbula tan cuadrada y ancha, algo extraño se remueve en mis entrañas. Eso es cierto. También es verdad que su presencia me tranquiliza, y hasta cierto punto me entretiene, incluso con sus tonterías. Sí, nuestra relación es “entretenida”: placentera y sencilla. Sabemos lo que queremos del otro. No es como si hubiera algo romántico. No es como si él me hubiera prometido reunirse aquí todas y cada una de las noches, fue un accidente para empezar. No me ha jurado amor eterno. Pero, si es así, que alguien me explique la inquietud que convulsiona mi pecho. Que alguien me diga porqué estoy en el suelo llorando como un niño.

¡Soo Jin , idiota, estúpido! ¡Él no te ha abandonado! Solo fue un producto de tu mente en primer lugar. Un invento para ayudarte a lidiar con la fría realidad, la de que nadie puede amarte como quieres que te amen.

Así, cuando por fin me rindo ante mí mismo, me despierto sacudido por el golpe de la verdad en mi propia cama, con los párpados abultados por las lágrimas, los mismos párpados cansados que ahora masajeo. Pensé ingenuamente que centrarme en los estudios me ayudaría a recobrar la compostura, pero aquí estoy, con la cabeza aún más enmarañada que esta mañana. Me pregunto si algún día llegaré a perder el contacto con la realidad que me rodea, a volverme loco de verdad. Por ahora, solo sé que mis neuronas se sienten ralentizadas, arcaicas como un módem antiguo. Necesito aire libre, necesito respirar. Recojo mis cosas y me abandono la biblioteca de la facultad. Ahora que ya no tengo ningún sitio al que volver, ni en este mundo ni en otros, opto por vagabundear.

Al principio opto por tomar un autobús, el que sea, me da igual si me pierdo, solo quiero salir de aquí, pero pronto mis pies empieza a agitarse. Entumecidos por la mañana de estudio, imploran que los haga caminar. Me bajo en la parada de Sadang-dong. Pronto, sus calles abarrotadas de viandantes y sus edificios repujados de neones y agresivos carteles me saturan. Afortunadamente, mis piernas tienen la solución y me ayudan a buscar una salida, un cielo más limpio que me permita exhalar con libertad, sentir la vida con naturalidad.

Y camino, camino, camino. Como si fuera lo único que puedo hacer. Camino como si yo solito quisiera huir de este mundo, saliéndome de sus contornos, como un niño pequeño que, disgustado con sus padres, juega a escaparse de casa, solo para llamar la atención y termina volviendo a la hora de la cena. Miro al alto sol, que me indica lo tarde que es ya. Debe de haberse pasado la hora del almuerzo, mi madre debe de estar esperando en casa, preocupada. Pero me da igual. No creo que pudiera comerme sus platos aunque estuviera ahí. Hace meses que no necesito comer, necesito respirar. Y por eso, camino, camino sin cesar. En busca de una brisa más saludable, llena de sal y vida, tal vez un mar que reanime mi alma mortecina. Tal vez mis pies ignoren que en Seúl, no hay mar. Solo el río Han.

Cuando llego a la orilla, debe de ser media tarde. Mis pies, por fin satisfechos, hace ya unos minutos que chillan de dolor, pero no los escucho. De todos modos, fueron ellos los que insistieron en venir hasta aquí. Lentamente, voy cruzando el Parque del río Han. En el paseo flanqueado por zonas verdes rebosando fresca hierba, parejas de todas las edades deambulan exhibiendo su irritante amor. En un intento por proteger mi delicado estado de ánimo, decido ignorarlas. No merece la pena, pararse a pensar en la injusticia intrínseca al hecho de que ellos se puedan tomar de la mano, mientras yo soy un enfermo por enamorarme de quién no debo.

Prefiero fijarme en los niños que corretean, vigilados en la lejanía por sus padres, ya sea montados en patinetes o con un balón enredado entre los pies. Me recuerdan a Haneul-noona, Hyung y a mí en una época mucho mejor, en la que yo todavía no había desarrollado estos instintos desviados y mi amor por Hyung era puro e inocente como el agua de manantial. En cierto modo, da gusto comprobar que, pese a los cibercafé y las Nintendo DS, aún hay niños que juegan en parques. La humanidad no se ha estropeado del todo.

Y hace una tarde de invierno maravillosa en Seúl. Las nubes de lluvia que se cernían sobre la ciudad parece haberse tomado vacaciones, de manera que los ligeros y cálidos rayos de sol acarician suavemente mis mejillas. No me extraña que los niños hayan salido de su habitación para aprovechar este clima. Yo mismo me siento impulsado a aprovecharlo. Como llamado por el agua, me voy aproximando al puente Banpo.

Me siento agotado en las escaleras que encuentro bajo la imponente construcción de hormigón. Me limito a ver el agua pasar. Entonces me percato de una cosa: puede que no esté frente a un mar, pero toda esa agua desembocará algún día en uno. Y, del mismo modo que el viaje del río termina el mar, tal vez mis problemas me trasporten a un final que sea un nuevo comienzo. El lento fluir acuático hace que mi mente entre en trance y se sumerja en mis tribulaciones.

_De alguna manera caminé y llegué a este mar_   
_Desde él, miro toda la playa_   
_Numerosos granos de arena y viento feroz_   
_Todavía estoy mirando el desierto_   
_Quiero tener el mar, los tragué todos ustedes_   
_Pero me siento aún más sediento que antes_   
_Es todo lo que conozco verdaderamente, es un mar_   
_¿O es un desierto azul?_

Todos en estos meses ha sido como una peregrinación sin brújula ni destino, como nadar a contra corriente sin darse cuenta de que has sido engullido por un torbellino. Ahora que por fin he dejado de resistirme, puedo entender que lo único que sé es que estoy perdido y cansado. Me he esforzado tanto por encontrar una salida pero cada vez que creía hallar un salvavidas, en realidad solo me hundía un poco más. Puede que la aparición de Pau sea un episodio más de pérdida de fe. Esta misma noche he podido constatar que ya no estaba ahí para mí. Mi loquero tiene razón: sería absurdo considerar que se trata de una persona real. Sin embargo, algo en mi interior, no termina de aceptar que me he engañado a mí mismo. Es la eterna lucha entre yo mismo y mi mente.

_No sé, no sé_   
_Si estoy sintiendo las olas en este momento o no, sí_   
_No sé, no sé_   
_Si yo todavía es perseguido por la tormenta de arena o no, sí_   
_No sé, no sé_   
_¿Es un mar, es un desierto, es esperanza, es desesperación?_   
_Es real, es falso, mierda._

Quizá mi confusión actual sea una señal, una indicación de que tengo que dejar de resistirme a lo que me está ocurriendo. Si no sé qué hacer, siempre puedo no hacer nada. Sinceramente, ahora que me paro a pensar en ello no he sabido qué hacer en toda mi vida. La respuesta siempre estaba ahí antes siquiera de formular la pregunta, de manos de alguien más. ¿Y qué si estoy enfermo? ¿Y qué si me esforcé por ser un buen chico para acabar siendo una vergüenza? ¿Y qué si nadie me quiere? Mi ansiedad me llevó a fabricarme respuestas imaginarias. Tal vez, sea el momento de sentarse a descansar, por primera vez en vida, dejar de avanzar y esperar antes de encontrar las pistas necesarias. Incluso si lo de Pau no resultase ser una mentira, claro...

_Yo lo sé, lo sé_   
_Mis dificultades_   
_Yo lo sé, lo sé_   
_que podré superarlas_   
_Descúbreme_   
_Eres el lugar en el que puedo apoyarme_   
_Piensa positivamente, toma un trago_   
_Incluso si estoy ansioso_   
_Incluso si es un desierto_   
_Es el hermoso desierto del Namib_

-¿Jin-ha? ¿Eres tú? -me sobresalta una voz aguda de mujer que reconozco al instante.

-¿Ha Neul-Noona? -pregunto aún sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mi noona me mira con un interrogante retorciéndole las cejas. Su pelo empujado por el leve viento se le escapa de su semirecogido. Lleva puesto un largo y tupido vestido de lana azul marina bajo el cual se adivinan medias oscuras. Sobre este porta el mismo vestido rosa con el que va a la Universidad y en sus pies calza botas negras. A la luz del atardecer, sin ese conjunto sabiamente elegido y todo ese maquillaje, su elegancia natural aún le permitiría estar guapa. Lo está incluso cuando está enfadada.

-¿Como que qué hago aquí? -se queja- ¡Eso lo tendría que preguntar yo! ¡Yo vengo de quedar con mi grupo de estudio de español! -y es cierto, el mismo libro de lengua española que me enseñó aquella vez sobresale de su bolso.- Hemos quedado en un café súper chic de aquí al lado y, aunque casi todas somos chicas, hay un par de oppas prometedores -sonríe casi bobaliconamente durante unos segundos para después recordar que seguía enfadada conmigo.- ¡Ay, pero no me despistes!- agita las manos nerviosa, mientras yo reprimo la carcajada que su graciosa reacción me produce.- ¡Oye, Lee Soo Jin! ¡Tu madre me lleva llamando toda la tarde para preguntarme si sé dónde estás! ¡Haz el favor de mandarle un mensaje antes de que me vuelva loca! Además, ¿se puede saber dónde has estado que no miras el móvil?

-Esta mañana estuve en la biblioteca de la Universidad -le explico,- y bueno, me cansé de estudiar y me vine aquí.

-Los ojos de Ha Neul-noona se agrandan de estupor.

-¿Aquí? ¿Desde la Universidad?

-Sí -le contestó sin mayor emoción.

-Habrás cogido el autobús, hay línea directa aunque se tarde un rato -razona ella.  
En realidad vengo andando desde Sandang -confieso.

-¡¿Te has pegado el día andando?! -se escandaliza ella- ¡Pero estás loco!

-Bueno, eso dicen- bromeo yo, y el gesto parece escurrírsele a mi Noona.

-Perdona, Jin-ha -se disculpa en un gemido.- Es solo que me asusté.

-Lo sé, Noona -la perdono.- Yo... necesitaba andar. Eso es todo.

Ha Neul ladea la cabeza como un perrito triste, pliega su vestido tras sus posaderas y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -se atreve a preguntar temerosa. Con su mano acaricia la mía.

Yo tomo aire, al mismo tiempo que decido si puedo confesarle mis dudas a Ha Neul. Después de todo, si hay alguien que nunca me ha juzgado, que, por el contrario, siempre me ha apoyado a pesar de mis “desviaciones”, esa mi Noona.

_Donde hay esperanza, hay dificultad_   
_Donde hay esperanza, hay dificultad_   
_Donde hay esperanza, hay dificultad_

-Yo...- me envalentono.- He conocido a alguien, Noona.

-¿Has conocido a alguien? -repite ella extraña, todavía incapaz de entender las implicaciones de esa frase.

-A un chico -le aclaro yo, con el calor ascendiendo a mis mejillas.

“Donde hay esperanza,  
Tú lo sabes, lo sabes, sí”

El rostro de Noona estalla en destellos cuando por fin entiende por dónde voy.

-¡Un chico!- exclama, antes de darme un golpecito cariñoso.- Jin-ha, niño travieso, ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? Pero, dime. ¿Cómo eres? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde lo conociste? Y lo más importante.... ¿Es guapo?

Rostro varonil, sonrisa afable y confiada, ojos dulces color avellana con vetas de esmeralda, ligera sombra de barba en la perilla y acné discreto en el nacimiento de un cabello castaño oscuro alborotado como una selva salvaje. Pupila de corazón cuando me mira con candor. El calor de su pecho terroso, mariposas en mi estómago.

-Sí -admito con una sonrisa vergonzosa que se abre en mi cara hasta doler.- Lo es, mucho.  
Noona levanta los pies para menearlos en el aire en pleno espasmo de entusiasmo histérico.

-¡Ayyyy! -chilla- ¡Cómo me alegro por ti! ¡Pero no me dejes así! ¡Dime cómo es, cómo se llama!

Esta vez, no pudo evitar reír aunque sea un poco. La actitud divertida de mi Noona siempre es refrescante.

-Se llama Pau -cedo.- No es de aquí, es occidental. Es alto, varonil... Tiene un cuerpo bonito, musculado pero no demasiado.

-Ajá -observa ella, intrigada como una niña que escucha un cuento de princesas antes de ir a dormir.

-Sus ojos son marrones casi verdes -continúo.- Son muy brillantes, especialmente cuando mi mira. Parece un niño pequeño mirando a Santa Klaus. Tiene el pelo ondulado, marrón oscuro. Me encanta el tacto de sus rizos entre mis dedos.

-¡¿Entre tus dedos?! -suspira ella.- ¡Mi pequeño Jin-ha! ¿Qué has hecho?

Decido ignorar sus pesquisas, alargando y disfrutando así de su cómica fascinación.

-La nariz recta y un poco sobresaliente pero sin ser demasiado grande, la mandíbula también varonil, cuadrada y amplia; y los labios son un poco carnosos. Son muy suaves y tiernos, agradables de besar y cuando sonríe su boca se ensancha como el hocico de un perro tonto y grande. Es muy tontorrón, como un niño grande, y siempre está atento a mí.

-¿Besar? -aplaude Ha Neul-noona, para después acercárseme con mirada picarona e interesada.- Pequeño seductor, ¿hasta dónde has llegado?

Yo me limito a guiñarle un ojo como respuesta y mi noona se tapa la boca para ahogar un grito histérico.

-¡¿Hasta el final?! -vuelve a preguntar.

-Eso creo -confieso.

-¿Como que eso crees? ¿Os habéis acostado o no? -exige saber ella.

-Pues verás -comienzo a explicar yo.- Es complicado, porque no lo he conocido en la vida real.

-¿Quieres decir que os habéis conocido por Internet o algo así? -aventura ella.

-Es todavía más extraño. Yo... lo conocí en mis sueños.

-¿En tus sueños? -me interpela Ha Neul-noona confusa- ¿Cómo?

-Desde hace un tiempo, cada vez que duermo tengo el mismo sueño- relato.- Y en ese sueño, ese chico y yo, tenemos sexo -Al oír esa palabra clave, la mirada de mi Noona se expande como la de un personaje de anime. Acto seguido, sus ojos empiezan a moverse frenéticamente como si estuvieran escaneando todos sus ideas.- Al principio, solo era una sombra, pero poco a poco he ido viéndole mejor. Luego, un día empezamos a hablar. Nos presentamos. Sé lo que me vas a decir: que sólo es una fantasía de mi inconsciente porque estoy solo y necesito sexo...

_Pensé que el mar estaba aquí, pero acabó siendo un desierto._

-No, Jin-ha -me interrumpe ella, mirando al río.- No es lo que te iba a decir.

Entonces, ella se gira para mirarme a los ojos con una determinación casi terrorífica, a penas matizada por el suave roce de sus dedos en mi mano.

-Tú crees que él podría ser real, ¿verdad? -intuye.

-No -miento.- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es una locura! Es mi mente, jugándome una mala pasada porque no pude aguantar el rechazo de Hyung.

 

_Veo la forma del espejismo, pero es inalcanzable_   
_Rezo para sobrevivir en este desierto sin fin_   
_Rezo para que no sea la realidad._

-Primero -señala ella,- Yoon Jun Seok no te ha rechazado, porque nunca te le confesaste. Y te repito que no te odia, esa es solo tu impresión. Segundo, dices que has hablado con ese chico. ¿Cómo es es él? Me refiero a su personalidad.

-Ya te lo he dicho -replico yo de mal humor- Es muy infantil y tontorrón, muy inmaduro e impulsivo. Un niño grande.

-¿Y algo más?

Ahora es Noona quién se divierte contemplando mi tribulación. Pero no puedo evitar sonreír cuando recuerdo cada una de las palabras ridículas y tiernas con las que Pau me agasaja.

-Es... muy dulce -consiento en decir.- Él siempre es amable conmigo. Incluso en los momentos más apasionadas, él siempre piensa en mí. Me pregunta si me encuentro bien. Se preocupa de que yo también disfrute. Una vez llegó a preguntarme cómo lo queríamos hacer. Bueno, siempre lo hace. Él siempre está parloteando, no se calla- río.- Me llama “precioso” todo el rato. ¿A que es cursi? “Precioso esto”, “precioso lo otro” Y su voz se pone aún más sexy cuando lo dice. Consigue derretirme...

En ese preciso instante, me percato de la sonrisilla burlona de mi Noona. Retomo mi orgullo perdido y me envuelvo en él, cual una manta protectora. Carraspeo.

-Pero eso es algo que no he dejado que note- aclaro.

-Muy bien, Jin-ha -me felicita ella, todavía con cierta ironía.- No debes dejar que piense que eres un chico fácil. Pero, por lo que dices, con lo impulsivo e inmaduro que es, no se parece nada a Jun Seok, ¿verdad?

Su pregunta cae sobre mi mente, aplastante como una losa.

-La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado- comento.- Pero, ahora que lo dices, no podría haber dos personas más distintas que Pau y Hyung. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-A ver -expone ella,- tú me dijiste que Yoon Jun Seok era tu tipo ideal. Además, fue tu primer amor. Lo lógico sería que si te hubieras inventado un amante en tus sueños, se hubiera parecido a él porque es el modelo de hombre que conoces y te atrae. Perdona, ¿cómo decías que se llamaba?

-Pau -respondo casi automáticamente, como cuando en la escuela el profesor preguntaba algo que yo sabía.- Pau Núñez Riquer.

-Wow -se asombra ella irónica.- Así que te has inventado hasta dos apellidos. ¡Qué inteligente eres, Soo Jin! Y ese nombre... Espero un segundo....

Ha Neul-noona saca su libro de texto del bolso y se concentra en buscar algo entre sus páginas.

-¡Lo sabía! - anuncia mostrándome triunfal una actividad de lectura ilustrada con la fotografía de un jugador de baloncesto.- ¡Sabía que era un nombre español! ¡Catalán, para ser exactos! Se llama Pau como Pau Gasol, el jugador de la NBA. El otro día estuvimos hablando del deporte español, y por eso lo conozco. Es como una versión de “Paul”.

-¿Catalán? Siento decepcionarte, Noona -tercio yo,- pero te recuerdo que estoy haciendo un trabajo sobre Cataluña, así que la mejor explicación sigue siendo un inconsciente hiperactivo.

-¿Ah, sí? -insiste Ha Neul-noona- ¿Y tan lejos has llegado en tu investigación que ya conoces hasta los nombres de varón más comunes?

Su atrevido argumento me deja boqueando como una carpa fuera del agua.

_Al final el espejismo se alcanza y se vuelve en mi realidad._   
_El desierto que temía se convirtió en ese mar por mi sangre, sudor y lágrimas_   
_Pero dentro de mi felicidad, ¿cuáles son mis miedos?_   
_Todos sabemos que este lugar antes solo era un desierto._

-Escucha Jin-ha -me susurra, tomando mis manos con dulzura,- puedes creer lo que quieras. De todos modos, es tu sueño. Pero, yo te conozco, y algo me dice que Pau no es una invención tuya.

De pronto, mi nuca pesa tanto que termino arrastrando la mirada por el hormigón de la escalera. Mi pecho se tensa.

_No quiero llorar_   
_No quiero descansar_   
_¿A quién le importa si descansas un poco?_   
_No, no, no_   
_No quiero perder_   
_Originalmente era un desierto_   
_Entonces déjaselo saber a todos_

-Yo...solo -gimoteo.- No quiero ilusionarme para que todo sea mentira. Después de todo, ¿quién querría tratarme así después de lo que hice?

Ha Neul-noona me aprieta las manos con cariñosa decisión.

-Pues yo creo que deberías arriesgarte a creer -opina.- Te lo mereces, Soo Jin. ¡Te lo mereces!Tienes derecho a amar y ser amado por lo que eres. Nada de lo que te haya ocurrido, que, por cierto, no fue culpa tuya, puede cambiar eso. Atrévete a amar, a pesar de los riesgos. Confía en tu Noona.

_Donde hay esperanza, hay dificultad_   
_Donde hay esperanza, hay dificultad_   
_Donde hay esperanza, hay dificultad_

_Donde hay esperanza, hay dificultad_   
_tú lo sabes, lo sabes, sí._   
_Donde hay esperanza, hay dificultad_   
_tú lo sabes, lo sabes, sí._

Al escuchar sus tiernos consejos, termino cayendo desfallecido en los brazos de Ha Neul-noona. Ella me corresponde en un abrazo teñido por la luz carmesí del anochecer.

_Océano, desierto y el mundo_   
_Todo es lo mismo_   
_Nombre diferente_

-Gracias, Noona -lloriqueo.- Eres la única con la que puedo contar.

-Siempre se me dio bien tener razón cuando todos los demás se equivocan -proclama ella orgullosa

_Yo veo el océano_   
_Yo veo el desierto_   
_Yo veo el mundo_   
_Todo es lo mismo_   
_Pero con un nombre diferente_   
_Es la vida de nuevo_

-Oh, vamos, bobito. No llores -me consuela acariciándome la cabeza, como cuando éramos niños.- ¿Quieres que tu Noona te compre un helado? Quédate aquí. Conozco un tenderete cerca donde venden fideos y helados deliciosos. ¿Qué tal si vemos las luces mientras los comemos?

Yo me limito a limpiarme las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera y a asentir. Es la segunda vez que lloro hoy. Por fortuna, la primera vez nadie me ha visto y la segundo ha sido delante de Ha Neul-noona. Entonces, ella se levanta con gracia, mientras teclea algo en su teléfono.

-¿Señora Lee? -la oigo saludar conforme se gira para marcharse.- Soy Park Ha Neul. Sí, está conmigo. Resulta que habíamos quedado en el puente Bampo para ver el espectáculo y se me había olvidado decírselo. ¡Y usted tan preocupada! Sí, lo sé. ¡Si ya lo dice mi madre que no sabe que va a hacer con el despiste de hija que tiene!

Finalmente, la noche cae sobre Seúl, despertando con ella toda una manada enfervorecida de brillantes neones. Desde el mirador, rodeado por cientos de mis conciudadanos y algunos turistas, puedo verlos todos, pero estos pronto quedan eclipsados por el arco iris que baña el agua vertida a chorro desde el puente de Bampo. Gritos de admiración llenan el aire. Es lógico, a los seres humanos a menudo nos intriga cómo las luces más brillantes siempre se ven mejor en la más profunda oscuridad. Quizá esa sea la razón por la que Pau llegó a mi vida en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba. Me pregunto si lo veré esta noche.

_Tenemos que estar desesperados para superar todas las dificultades._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas
> 
> Ante todo, siento haber tardado en contestar. Estaba haciendo "encargos", por lo que el tiempo que normalmente tenía para escribir lo he invertido en ello. Sin embargo, como a partir de la semana que viene sí que no sé cuando voy a escribir por lo menos hasta mediados o finales de Julio, quería dejar algo hasta entonces. 
> 
> La verdad es que me enfrento a un reto muy importante. De hecho, el prepararme para ese reto, es la principal razón por la que no he podido actualizar semana a semana. Una vez pase todo, espero poder seguir ese ritmo y recuperarme un poco. Solo diré que las letras de BTS de canciones como Tomorrow, Sea, Wings, So What o Magic Shop me han ayudado bastante estos meses a aguantar la presión. Espero aguantar hasta el final. Es la semana que viene y estoy muertita de miedo XD
> 
> En cuanto al capítulo, diré que el artículo de la BBC que he nombrado existe y y está aquí: https://www.bbc.com/news/world-europe-29478415
> 
> Y si alguien quiere saber como son las luces del puente Banpo: https://www.google.es/search?q=puente+banpo&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjwv9XjyNbbAhXCa5oKHRJVBXoQ_AUICigB&biw=1280&bih=891
> 
> A parte de esto, la canción utilizada es Sea. Me disculpo de ante mano por los errores, porque, la verdad, estoy agotada y seguro que he metido la pata XD
> 
> Dicho lo cual, agradezco los comentarios, correcciones, sugerencias y sobre todo el apoyo mostrado al fic. Espero volver pronto con todo y no decepcionar, que aún queda lo mejor. 
> 
> ¡Besos!


	12. Una casa de naipes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pau despierta después de la tremenda borrachera y el extraño sueño de la noche anterior. Por desgracia, lo que se encuentra es la realidad, encarnada por una familia muy cabreada...

Algunos rayos de sol se cuelan entre los agujeros del estor, como aludes de lava rompiendo la pared de un volcán a punto de reventar. A pesar de la colcha que protege mi cabeza, se me clavan en la nuca como aguijones de luz envenenados. Es una infernal mañana de domingo entrada en carnes. Al principio intento ignorar la llamada. Doy vueltas enredado en mi edredón, colcándome la almohada sudada en la cabeza, gimiendo en protesta. Pero la innegable y potente luz matinal ya me ha espabilado lo suficiente como para que los indeseables efectos de la resaca hagan mella en mí. Pronto una pequeña ráfaga de truenos y relámpagos se transmite a través de mis neuronas, atormentando en segundos todo mi cerebro, asestándole un _punch_ mortal a mi raciocinio.

Obligado por el inmenso dolor que chisporrotea debajo de mi cráneo, me doy la vuelta. Boca arriba, la pared gira sobre mí en un extraño juego de sombras, como si estuviera en el centro de un calidoscopio monocrome. Mi estómago vuelve a gritar dentro de mis entrañas. Esta vez, al haberse quedado completamente vacío, clama por la comida que le corresponde. Me incorporo lenta y dolorosamente, luchando en cada movimiento contra las informaciones paradójicas que me traen mis dañados sentidos. Ponerse de pie cuando sientes que todo te da vueltas, como el Sol en un diagrama infantil del sistema solar, ya es todo un logro, pero la cosa se complica cuando la postura homínida viene un poco de claridad. Mi cuerpo se siente seco, enfermo, a punto de marchitarse como las ramas quebradizas de aquel oscuro árbol que vi en mi sueño. A juzgar por el tacto y el olor de mis sábanas todo el líquido que componía hasta ayer noche debió de haberse quedado en mi cama.

Así, voy dando tumbos por el pasillo, apoyándome en las paredes con la torpe premeditación de no llevarme por delante algún retrato oficial colgado o algunos de los extraños símbolos alquímicos que mi madre venera. En busca del agua, como un peregrino en el desierto, mi lento éxodo me acerca a la tierra prometida que es la cocina, solo para que, al flanquear la puerta, un fogonazo de sol de justicia me ciega brevemente. Esta abrasadora luz recorta la silueta de mi indiferente familia, quienes hasta hace unos segundos estaban almorzando como si nada, como si yo nunca hubiera formado parte de ellos. Mi familia siempre come sobre las dos y media los fines de semana. Con razón había tanta luz. Entonces, mi padre levanta la vista del plato, deja los cubiertos a un lado y me observa con una extraña combinación de cabreo, asco y condescendencia irónica, cuyos porcentajes exactos soy incapaz de discernir. Solo una idea ha fertilizado en mi blanda y estéril materia gris. Tal y como Neus había presagiado, me la voy a cargar.

 _Inseguro de nuevo, peligroso de nuevo_  
_Tan malo (¿por qué?) nosotros, sí_  
_Aguantando más, resistiendo_  
_Tan difícil (difícil) no podemos_

 

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —canturrea mi padre, como si mi patética situación le compensara.— ¡Pero si es el señorito que por fin nos agracia con su presencia! ¿Ha dormido bien su alteza?

 

—Manuel, por favor...—ruega mi madre con la vista fija en su famosa ensalada de tofu.

—¡“Manuel, por favor”, Los cojones! —la interrumpe mi padre colérico—. ¿Y bueno, después de tanto descanso, tiene algo que decirnos al respecto de su comportamiento? ¿Uhm? ¿Alguna reflexión interesante después de dormir la mona toda la mañana que explique su comportamiento?

 _Incluso si ya lo sabías_  
_no podíamos detenernos._  
_De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera, cayendo._

No hay nada más peligroso que aguantar una bronca cuando tu cerebro ha adquirido la consistencia del queso gruyère y te duele como fruto de una maldición oscuro y arcana. Esta es una batalla perdida ya de entrada, así que guardar las formas no sirve de nada. Mi voz suena arenosa y quebradiza cuando consigo impulsarla fuera de mis flageladas cuerdas vocales.

—Mare, aigua... —pido, ante lo cual mi madre se apresura en acercarme un vaso lleno del líquido salvador que no tardo en engullir.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Neus finge seguir engullendo la ensalada, dedicándome leves vistazos por el rabillo del ojo, como si alegrarse de mi desgracia le diera de pronto demasiada vergüenza. Por su parte, a juzgar por su mueca divertida y la caída de sus gafas de ver, a mi abuela solo le falta la bolsa de palomitas para disfrutar completamente del espectáculo. Yo, víctima de las viejas costumbres, me limito a sentarme y esperar a que alguien, quien sea, incluso si es un puñetero duende mágico, me sirva la comida.

—¿Y bien? —insiste mi padre impaciente— ¿No tienes nada qué decir?

—¿Decir de qué? —escupo yo a través de mi faringe de lija.

—"De qué" dice el desgraciado —rabia mi padre para sí mismo, antes de volver a lanzar su ira sobre mí—. ¡Pues de qué va a ser, coño! ¡De por qué te piensas que puedes hacer lo que te dé la puta gana! ¡A eso me refiero! ¡Te decimos que estudies y te tocas los huevos a dos manos!

La voz crispada de mi padre perfora mis tímpanos, llevándome a un peligroso estado de crispación. Me da igual que tenga razones para estar enfadado, yo solo quiero que pare.

—¡Te castigamos para que reflexiones! ¿Y qué haces? ¡Te escapas porque lo que digamos tu madre y yo, por un oído te entra y por el otro te sale! El señorito hace lo que le sale de los cojones...

—¡¡Ya os dije que era el puto cumpleaños de Jaume!! —bramo yo, levantándome de golpe, a escasos centímetros de la cara de mi padre—. ¡¡Sois vosotros los que pasáis de mí y de lo que me importa!!  
Manuel...-susurra mi madre, presionándole el brazo con cariño.

—Mira —comenta mi padre, dominando su rabia con precisión médica—, precisamente del pobre Jaume quería hablarte yo. Menudo cumpleaños de mierda le has dado al pobre, ¿no? Aún lo recuerdo, llamándome de madrugada, cuidándote en el coche...¡Llorando como una Magdalena, mientras me pedía perdón! ¡Como si tuviera la criatura culpa de que encima le hayas jodido la fiesta! ¡Seguro que se ha alegrado muchísimo de que hayas estado al borde del coma etílico... en su cumpleaños!

¡Joder, Jaume! Tengo que llamarle para decirle que estoy bien y disculparme por haberle preocupado.

—Por lo menos Jaume me quiere y me escucha —vomito por impulso—. No como tú...

La cara de mi padre, normalmente de un color aceitunado como el de los olivares entre los que se crió, se torna peligrosamente pálida, como si mis palabras hubieran drenado toda la vida de su rostro.

 _Mientras el tiempo pasa_  
_Sólo lo arruinamos más_  
_De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera, se está derrumbando de nuevo_

—Perdona, ¿Qué coño has dicho? ¿EH? —grita mi padre, antes de respirar hondo.— Mira, chaval, más te vale callarte la boca, que igual te la pueden partir.

Esto es nuevo. ¿Quién él? ¿Mi padre me va a partir la boca? ¿En serio? Pero si le saco tres cabezas y practico artes marciales... ¡A este le doy yo una paliza con la mano derecha atada a la espalda.

—No tens collons (No tienes cojones) —me burlo.

Mi padre no habla catalán, pero me entiende perfectamente. Mi madre interpone su brazo entre los dos como si la mesa no fuera suficiente distancia.

—Manué —le llama mi abuela—. Cálmate, hijo, que ehtoy muy vieja para que me matéi a dihguhtó. Y tú, niño, un poco de rehpeto a tu padre.

—Gracias, madre —murmura mi padre, mientras se recompone con mi madre acariciándole el brazo—. Al menos explícanos cómo demonios te escapaste de casa.

Entonces, me percato de la presencia discreta, casi fantasmal de mi hermana. Neus, la niña bonita y estudiosa, la modosa, la hija perfecta, se encoge en su taburete, intentando pasar desapercibida, como un espía doble atrapado en una contienda entre los dos bandos para los que trabaja. Por desgracia para ella, mi dolor de cabeza me otorga demasiadas ganas de ver el mundo arder.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Neus? —la cabeza de mi hermana se eleva como una catapulta disparada al oír su nombre-. Era ella la que tenía que hacer de canguro, ¿no? Aunque, claro, estaba demasiado ocupada...

La mirada de pánico de mi hermanita no tiene precio. Empieza a negar con la cabeza, implorando frenéticamente que no siga por ese camino, que no destroce su coartada perfecta. Su actitud solo me inspira con más fuerza a hacerlo. Si tengo que hundirme en la mierda, me llevaré a todos los que pueda conmigo, como un kamikaze.

—Tu hermana estaba estudiando para un trabajo de la universidad—. recuerda mi madre.

—Sí, claro, con su novio —disparo yo—. Porque Neus tiene novio, no sé si lo sabíais...

Mi madre mira consternada a Neus, al tiempo que esta emite un desternillante ruidito de ardilla asfixiada. Sí, mare, tu maravillosa y perfecta hija no lo es tanto.

—¿Ah? ¿Que no? -río yo-. Es normal, como lo trae a casa cuando no estáis...

—Ets un puto cabró traïdor!! Et odi!! No vaig a tornar a fer-te un favor a la puta vida!! —chilla mi hermana, confirmando todas mis acusaciones. (¡¡Eres un puto cabrón traidor!! ¡¡Te odio!! ¡¡No te voy a volver a hacer un favor en la puta vida!!)

 _Una casa hecha de naipes y nosotros dentro de ella._  
_Incluso si el final es visible, incluso si se derrumbará pronto._  
_Una casa hecha de naipes y nosotros estúpidamente dentro_  
_Incluso si es un sueño inútil, mantente un poco más así._

Mi madre la sostiene, obligándola a sentarse bien y a tranquilizarse mientras esta me lanza rayos y centellas con la mirada.

—Ya hablaremos luego con tu hermana. ¿Verdad, Neus? —explica mi madre con una dulzura paradójicamente firme—. Eso sí, no pienses, ni por un instante, que su colaboración en todo esto te quita algo de mérito.

  
—Eso es, porque ya llueve sobre mojado, chaval  —me advierte mi padre, mientras se levanta a por un sobre abierto de la encimera. Lo lanza a mi regazo—. A ver si sabes qué es esto.

Las conexiones de mi cerebro siguen siendo endebles y blandengues como el requesón.

—¿Una carta?

—Pues mira sí —concede mi padre—. ¡La carta de tu expulsión! No sólo le pegaste al Jefe de Estudios...¡Bendita fuera la hora! Sino que has acumulado partes por falta de asistencia, retrasos...¡Qué mal el instituto! ¿Eh? Que no se adapta al tamaño de los cojonazos de mi hijo... ¿Qué te piensas? ¿Que vas a poder hacer siempre lo que te dé la gana toda la vida? Pues no, campeón, la vida pasa y aquí no te puedes permitir ser un mimado y un don nadie. Nadie te va a venir a buscar y a regalarte un puesto de trabajo con lacito y todo. Aquí hay que empezar a currárselo, joder, a querer ser alguien. Pero tú, que tienes todas las cartas ganadoras, que vas a uno de los mejores institutos de Cataluña, que tienes los mejores profesores, y una familia que te apoya y te puede pagar cualquier carrera, vas y lo tiras todo por la borda porque el nene no está dispuesto a poner de su parte. ¿De qué vas, Pau? ¿Qué coño quieres hacer con tu vida?

Ese es un golpe bajo. Siento como mi labio inferior tiembla como si tuviera frío, pero lo que tengo es rabia.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero hacer con mi vida...— le replico.

—¡Ya estamos! —protesta mi padre—. ¡El puñetero Taekwondo de las narices!

—¡Pues sí, papá! —insisto yo con mi impotencia derritiéndome los lacrimales poco a poco.— Eso es lo único que quiero hacer, pero a ti te importa una mierda lo que yo tenga que decir. Claro, como no es algo guay y “prestigioso” de lo que puedas ir presumiendo por ahí...

 _Como si no hubiera un mañana,_  
_Como si no hubiera una próxima vez,_  
_Ahora mismo, frente a mis ojos, todo sin ti es una terrible oscuridad_  
_Lo digo como un hábito, no va a funcionar al final_  
_Incluso así, sigo teniendo esperanza_  
_Mientras esté conmigo hasta el final, estoy bien_

Mi padre suspira agotado y se masajea las sienes, como si a mí no me doliese cincuenta veces más la cabeza que a él.

—Mira, Pau, hemos tenido esta conversación antes. No te sirve de nada sin un bachillerato...

 

—¡Y una mierda! —protesto yo—. ¡Cuando Neus os dijo que quería hacer Traducción e Interpretación de idiomas raros por su puto frikismo, enseguida le dejasteis hacer lo que ella quería sin preguntarle! ¡Porque es vuestra favorita!

La mirada cansada de mi padre se endurece como una piedra pómez.

—Tu hermana vino a nosotros con un plan de estudios ya trazado. Se había ido al bachillerato de Humanidades para allanarse el camino, se había empollado los itinerarios, había comparado universidades... de aquí y de Corea... Precios, programas, becas...En definitiva, tu hermana tenía un plan. Quería algo, había investigado sus opciones de conseguirlo y estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse. Hace falta algo más que pretensiones y bravuconadas para impresionarnos.

Mi madre posa la palma de la mano en el hombro de mi padre, como si su solo toque bastara para reconfortarlo. Cuando comienza a hablar, sus palabras suenan sutiles pero contundentes, como el aleteo de un ave.

—Todos hemos tenido metas en esta casa, Pau —me explica—. Y hemos tenido que hacer sacrificios para alcanzarlos. Nunca olvidaré cómo tu padre me apoyó cuando decidí dejar de ser solo un ama de casa y empezar a formarme como terapeuta. A mucha gente, incluidas mis amigas, les pareció un disparate que yo quisiera dedicarme a algo tan poco valorado en esta sociedad como lo es la sanación. Sin embargo, tu padre me animó a formarme, me ayudó a organizarme como empresaria, y años después no solo tengo mi propia consulta, sino que mis pacientes me recomiendan, tengo aprendices y me invitan a eventos y congresos. Gracias a mi vocación, ahora estoy en situación de ayudar a otras personas a cambiar de vida, pero para ello, tuve primero que cambiar la mía. ¿Entiendes, lo que te quiero decir? Tienes que mirar en tu interior y analizar porqué tu vida no funciona como querrías, qué tienes que hacer para alcanzar tus objetivos, en vez de culpar a los demás.

Lo que me faltaba para el dolor de cabeza, las paridas new age de mi madre. Menos mal que tenemos a ella para guiarnos con su altísima e iluminada sabiduría sacada de memes antiguos de Paulo Coelho.

—Ya, claro —me burlo yo irritado—. Y entonces, todo el puto universo conspirará para hacerme feliz, ¿no? Mientras deja morir a los niños de África, por supuesto...

—Sabes perfectamente que eso no tiene nada que... —intenta contestar mi madre.

—Mira, mamá, puede que haya peña en este mundo lo suficientemente desesperada para tragarse todas tus mierdas, pero, por suerte, yo no.

—¡NIÑO! —me riñe mi abuela.

 _Incluso si ya lo sabías,_  
_no podíamos detenernos._  
_De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera, de ninguna manera, cayendo._

—Perdona, yaya —prosigo—, es que me hace puta gracia ver cómo va de salvadora de la Humanidad cuando la muy hipócrita cobra por decirle a la gente lo que quiere oír. ¡Uf, sí! Debes de matarte a currar, engañando a tanto pobre idiota...

—Realizo un trabajo holístico muy detallado, fruto de años de estudio y preparación... —protesta mi madre, mientras también le tiembla el labio inferior. Creo que lo he sacado de ella.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para recetarles cuatro hierbas y cristalitos? Hace falta ser ingeniero para eso, ¿verdad, Papá?

—Pau —me advierte mi padre, con los labios endurecidos por la tensión—. Te estás pasando, muchísimo.

—¡Y más que me voy a pasar cuando sois vosotros los que me hacéis comulgar con gilipolleces, como si fueran la puta solución a todo! ¡No lo es, joder! ¡No me toméis por otro retrasado más al que engatusar! ¿Sacrificio? ¡Sí! ¡Y qué más! Si todos saben que el dinero de la consulta lo sacaste de la herencia de la abuela Elia...

La voz de mi madre empieza a sonar líquida, como si ya fuera acarreando llanto.

 _Mientras el tiempo pasa_  
_Sólo lo arruinamos aún más_  
_De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera, se está derrumbando de nuevo_

—Creo que ya sabes cuánto me constó lidiar con la enfermedad y la muerte de mi madre. Usar ese dinero fue mi forma de honrarla y dar sentido a su perdida...

—Si, ya, claro... ¡Pues qué poco te costó agarrar la pasta, mamá! Mírate, vas de santurrona solidaria y no eres más que una niña rica mimada con ganas de protagonis...

El bofetón no me deja terminar la palabra. Irrumpe en mi cara como un rayo que seccionaría un tronco por la mitad. Cuando puedo volver a mi madre, apenas la reconozco. Su rostro ha adquirido un rictus congelado por un dolor imposible de gesticular en toda su amplitud. Toda ella tiembla, no solo el labio. De la cabeza a los pies, como si fuera un títere manipulado por un amo demasiado eufórico o torpe. Con la palma enrojecida de la mano todavía en alto, la orden llega a mis oídos como una brisa sepulcral.

 _Haz que el tiempo vaya más lento._  
_Por favor, quédate solo un poco más, oh_  
_Por favor, cariño, mantén la calma_  
_Sólo un poco más_

—¿Cómo? —pregunto todavía anonado por la inflamación rabiosa que crece en mi mejilla izquierda.

—He dicho...—vuelve a susurrar mi madre— que a tu cuarto...

Entonces, las lágrimas por fin consiguen anegarle los ojos y de pronto, me muero en la impotencia de entender todo lo que mi estúpida pataleta de resaca ha provocado.

—Mare, jo... (Mamá, yo)-intento disculparme.

—¡NO!

Mi madre me para de lleno con un gesto decidido del brazo. Entre la marea creciente de los sollozos , a las palabras les cuesta todavía más fluir.

—He dicho... que... a tu cuarto— insiste ella.

—Pué é verdá que le iban a partí la boca, sí —comenta mi yaya Hortensia como si lo que hubiera acabado de ver formara parte de su telenovela de las tardes. Pocos después, se acerca acompañar a mi madre que está sentada a la mesa.— Vamó, Monste, corasón, siéntate que te preparo uno de tuh tée de jahmín. ¿Lo quieré con uno o dó terroné?

Mi hermana se acerca a mi madre, y le acaricia el brazo más cercano con evidente preocupación.

—Mare, estàs bé? (Mamá, ¿estás bien?)

Ella no responde, demasiado ocupada en deshacerse en lágrimas. Por su parte, mi padre observa toda la escena desde la lejanía, con la impotencia de a quién la cólera no le deja saber cómo proceder. Sí acierta a verme todavía parado en el vano de la puerta, plantado con cara de imbécil. Me dedica una mirada que fundiría el titanio, al tiempo que su boca esboza palabras que prefiere no tener que pronunciar.

 _Más inseguro, más peligroso_  
_Tan malo (Tan malo) Nosotros, yeah_  
_Aguantando más, resistiendo_  
_Tan difícil, está colapsando otra vez_

Y es así cómo, incapaz de reparar el daño que he causado, huyo a encerrarme a mi cuarto, como un criminal que se oculta de la Justicia, para evitar enfrentarse a la repugnancia y la brutalidad de sus actos. En mi vergonzosa fuga, cada uno de los gemidos de mi madre se van clavando como dardos envenenados en mi conciencia. No es para menos tanta herida, me lo merezco. He hecho llorar a mamá.

 _Una casa hecha de naipes y nosotros dentro de ella._  
_Incluso si el final es visible, incluso si colapsará pronto._  
_Una casa hecha de naipes y nosotros estúpidamente dentro_  
_Incluso si es un sueño inútil, mantente un poco más así._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡HE VUELTO!! XDD  
> Perdón por las esperas, a partir de ahora...¡Actualización semanal!  
> La verdad es que reconozco que es un capítulo un tanto triste para un regreso, pero a Pau todavía le queda mucho por madurar y casi siempre se madura a las malas. Además, yo todavía sigo un poco cansada. Espero que no se note mucho en la escritura. La semana que viene nos esperan tiempos mejores.  
> ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Y gracias por leer y por esperar!


	13. Hoyuelos ilegales (Primera parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de tantos problemas y dramas, Soo Jin y Pau vuelven a estar juntos en sus sueños. No tardan en querer celebrarlo, aunque el mundo de los sueños les reserva más sorpresas inesperadas.

Un roce amargo. Es el raspado de la hierba en mi mejilla. La brisa me acuna levemente con una ligera insistencia que se cuela entre mis pestañas y me fuerza a abrir los párpados. Una vez despejado el velo de carne, mis pupilas se inundan de color. El mundo está saturado de luz. Rodeándome como un enemigo astuto y orgulloso, el verde clorofílico que tintenea vivaracho con cada rayo de sol. Me incorporo lentamente, desperezándome como un animal viejo y enorme, para toparme con otra inmensidad, la del horizonte azul que se cierne sobre mi cabeza, eterno, inmenso e imperturbable como un sabio tranquilo. Incluso el marrón del gran y viejo árbol que nos resguarda como un abuelo complaciente dibuja una amplia paleta de matices en su rugoso marrón oscuro. Una pequeña, casi insignificante punzada en mi espina dorsal me anuncia que ya estoy de pie. Ahora la hierba me causa cosquillas en la planta de los pies. Ahora la brisa masajea mis mejillas. Inhalo el aire puro y salvaje que me envuelve de este lugar que parece más vivo y enérgico que mi triste universo de hormigón. Me siento yo. El viento me trae un gemido quejumbroso que reconozco enseguida. Es él. Es Pau.

Con un condicionamiento casi vergonzoso, como de animal entrenado, me giro de inmediato para comprobar mis sospechas. El vigoroso cuerpo de Pau está a unos metros de mí, tumbado sobre la hierba. Sus músculos, poderosos y aguerridos, intentan iniciar el movimiento con pequeñas contracciones. Cuando intenta ponerse de cuclillas, sus rizos castaños, caen sobre su amplia frente captando la esencia de un haz de luz, refulgiendo. De un color similar al tronco del árbol, ambos son oscuros pero vibrantes.  
Entonces, él también levanta la mirada y en vez de mirar al cielo, me mira a mí. Mi pecho vuelve a hincharse, pero está vez no solo con aire. Ha vuelto.

Me apresuro a reunirme con él, enredándome y arrancando algunos matojos de hierba en mi trote. Los músculos de mi cara se estiran en una incipiente sonrisa. Mi corazón se desboca como una música impertinente que se ha salido del compás planeado. ¿Cómo puede ser que una sola noche de espera y soledad haya calado tanto en mi mí? Sin él, me sentía como un niño dejado a la intemperie bajo una lluvia escasa pero insistente que va calando en su cuerpecillo indefenso. ¿Cómo puede ser que sin él mi cuerpo se sienta calado e inerte? La palma de mi mano arde por adecuarse a la forma angulosa y consistente de su pómulo.

Pero hay algo extraño. Su rápido y fuerte brazo me detiene en mi carrera, justo antes de poder invadir su espacio personal. La mirada somnolienta se ha crispado, tornándose atemorizada. No entiendo. Sus ojos se mueven raudos como escáneres, distribuyendo su pormenorizado análisis por todo mi cuerpo. Aún sin comprender, bajo la mirada. La electricidad que desprenden sus ávidas pupilas sobre mi pecho, me hace sentir una amable invasión que caldea mis ánimos. Su voz sale imponente y abrasadora de la garganta, como un alud de lava.

—¿Jin? — pregunta con esa expresión de idiota redomado que tanto le he visto esgrimir ya—. ¿Eres tú, verdad? Quiero decir... Eres tú de verdad...¿Verdad?

No puedo evitar soltar una bocanada de alivio, pero mi indignación sigue pesando más. ¿Es esto lo que merezco después de una noche de abandono y soledad? Aprovechando que él ha reducido la fuerza con la aprisionaba mi antebrazo, lo retiro con un movimiento iracundo de látigo. La voz me quema como el hielo cuando sale de mi garganta.

—¿Qué preguntas es esa? ¡Pues claro que soy yo! ¿Quién creías que podía ser si no?

La cara de Pau se descompone en una adorable mezcla de arrepentimiento, vergüenza y desconcierto. Esa sola reacción me bastaría para perdonarle todo, pero hay algo tan divertido y encantador en ella que no puedo evitar el impulso de fingirme enfadado aunque solo sea por un ratito más.

—No, yo... Es que verás... —tartamudea torpemente—. Es que ayer, me encontré con un monstruo. Un monstruo que se parecía a ti.

—¿Ah? -protesto yo.— ¿Un monstruo, dices? ¿Tan horrible soy que podrías confundirme con un monstruo? ¿Eso es lo que piensas realmente?

La desesperación de Pau por salir del embrollo en que se ha metido es tan cómica como tierna. Su rostro es un poema descalabrado.

—¿Qué? ¡NO! El... el monstruo se disfrazó de ti. Eso es lo que quiero decir.  
No puedo evitar arrugar la nariz de pura extrañeza. Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea de dónde estuvo Pau aquella noche en la que mi voz no le alcanzaba y nos separaba la bruma.

—Ya veo —observo yo—. Así que eres incapaz de diferenciarme de una copia barata...¡Qué interesante! Teniendo en cuenta lo poco que te fijas en mí, tal vez debería despertarme y dejar de molestarte.

Empiezo a girar mi cadera para darle la espalda y apartarme un poco de él, pero algo tira de mí con fuerza. Pau me rodea por completo con sus brazos. Mi espalda encuentra un cálido consuelo en su rocoso y cálido pecho. Con la columna vertebral noto las pulsaciones rítmicas de su corazón. El mío pulsa furioso por salírseme corriendo por la boca. Doblo una pierna detrás para evitar caer por el peso extra, para evitar que él note que me están temblando.

—¡No! —susurra en mis oídos, provocándome otro estremecimiento involuntario—. No te vayas. Te he echado de menos. Ayer te oía llamarme, te oía llorar y no podía hacer nada por alcanzarte. Si te vas ahora, creo que me volveré loco.

Trago saliva. ¿Cómo pueden sus palabras tan sencillas y tan sinceras colvusionarme así? Con el brazo que tengo aún levantado, empujo un poco para pedirle que nos separemos.  
Él obedece a regañadientes. Cuando vuelvo a tenerle de frente, me agasaja con la más conmovedora carita de perrito arrepentido que he visto en mi vida. Mi mano cumple su anhelo y se engarza con sus mejillas.

—¿Me oíste? —pregunto en un aleteo de voz.

Él asiente.

—Te he echado de menos— admite.

Ya no puedo hacerme el duro con él. Sus tonterías y su llaneza derriban siempre mis defensas por mucho que haya creído reforzarlas. Él siempre aparece con una impertinente impaciencia e insistencia recobradas. Coloco mis manos sobre su sólida nuca para abrazarlo, mientras noto como su cuerpo se tensa por la sorpresa.

—Yo también te he echado de menos—. Confieso.

Él me mira con sus enormes y preciosos ojos avellanas a punto de salirse de las cuencas.  
—¿En serio?-balbucea—. ¿No estás enfadado?

—No, tontito— le respondo. Y sin embargo, reblandecido como me encuentro, una marea de ideas maliciosas siguen arremolinándose en mi mente. Con mis dedos nerviosos dibujo un corazón en su pecho. Su piel se levanta bajo mi tacto—. Aunque se me están ocurriendo un par de ideas muy interesantes. Ya sabes... En el caso de que sentirías la necesidad de compensarme.

Allí está otra vez. Esa tonta sonrisa libidinosa que parece a punto de salírsele de las comisuras. No me sorprende, pero sí lo hace cuando con la delicadeza de tiempos que él desconoce, se atreve a tomarme la mano para besarla. Mis mejillas se encienden, furiosas como un fuego rociado con gasolina.

—Sus deseos son órdenes para mí— bromea guiñándome un ojo atrevido—. Dime, ¿en qué habías pensado exactamente?

Su vista no se aleja de mí ni por un instante. Es mi perro de caza, obediente y concentrado, y yo soy presa y amo al mismo tiempo. Me muerdo los labios de pura anticipación. Con la mano señaló el amplio y resistente tronco. La lengua se me vuelve arenosa como el viento en el desierto aún antes de que puede enlazar mis ideas con palabras.

—Pues, creo que deberíamos utilizar más el entorno... —sugiero con timidez renovada. El peso de sus ojos hambrientos es demasiado como para que pueda resistirme a él.  
Él se va acercando a mi con el paso lento pero elegante de un gran felino.

—¿Cómo exactamente?—pregunta.

Mis pestañas aletean nerviosas, conforme su presencia comienza a aprisionar dulcemente la mía.

—Bueno, ¿te importaría levantarme? Me parece que podría ser muy ...divertido.

Me permito al fin levantar el rostro y acompaño mi demanda con la sonrisa más atrevida y sensual que se me ocurre poner. A él se le está cayendo la baba como a un idiota y eso incrementa mi excitación. Puedo tener algo de control sobre él. Atrapado entre su cuerpo y el duro y áspero tronco, mis piernas se separan para hacerle espacio. Su innegable inflamación presiona mi estómago como la navaja de un asaltador. Él me acaricia el pelo ligeramente. Pasea sus dedos grandes y largos de alfarero por la línea de mi rostro hasta la barbilla, que levanta hasta forzar el contacto visual.

—Me encantaría —susurra. Y todo mi ser se agita como una gelatina.

Me besa. Sus labios gruesos, endulzados y lubricados con saliva, separan los míos. Vamos pugnando el uno contra el otro hasta que yo me doy por vencido y me abro completamente a él. Su lengua me invade la boca hasta casi no dejarme ni un rincón para respirar. Bailarina, decide que lleva a la mía y la engarza en un tango dominante e impetuoso. Me sofoca. Me ahoga con su lujuria. Hay un placer doloroso y punzante que se yergue como un punzón pétreo en el centro mismo de mi ser. Cuando nos esperamos, la respiración vuelve a mí en forma de gemido. Él me observa con un destello presuntuoso en el verde diluido y casi oculto de sus ojos. Esgrime una sonrisilla estúpida de autosatisfacción.

Y me besa. Esta vez es un ligero besito aéreo, breve pero delicioso, en el cenit de mis labios. Y me besa, sus labios ruedan por mi cuello y mi clavícula hasta mis pezones. Los mordisquea como moras silvestres que quisiera hacer explotar en su boca. Los devora como si ese insignificante trozo mío de carne casi inservible fuera el manjar más exquisito que pudieran servirle. Con cada bocado, esta ridícula parte de mí satura mi cerebro de suntuosos gritos de auxilio.

Separo aún más mis piernas, colocando una de ellas detrás de sus caderas. Sin dejar su presente ocupación, él me la acaricia como si quisiera lijarla con su sola mano. Sin darnos cuenta, empezamos nuestras caderas ya llevan un buen rato bamboleándose, buscándose la una a la otra como dos imanes destinados a atraerse. Hasta que en uno de sus empujones, él tira demasiado de mi pierna y nuestros dos pujantes ardores se encuentran entre sí. Ambos jadeamos y temblamos por el choque. Es un enredo que no queremos deshacer. Insistimos en él. Él desliza sus grandiosas manos hasta mi cadera y yo me amarro a su cuello de animal salvaje y poderoso. Su magnífico sudor terroso me alcanza y termina de embriagarme. Él es todo lo que ocupa mi mente y eso es perfecto. Mordisqueo sus bulbosos labios mientras sus manos como tizones derriten mis nalgas. Las separan, haciéndolas crepitar como madera seca. Hay un placer sórdido pero fascinante en la forma que tiene que abrir mi cuerpo, de ampliarlo todos sus límites a su conveniencia. Y a él, le fascinan mis nalgas. Se entretiene amasándolas como un panadero amasa su pan. Las palpa y las estira con avidez. Entonces, cuela sus dedos furtivos por el travieso espacio que las separa y yo me tenso como una manguera recorrida por un impetuoso y súbito flujo de agua. Mi delicada entrada se rinde ante él, no sin antes obligarme a soltar un pequeño grito de placer. Me estremezco hasta ocultar el rostro en su robusto hombro. Se avecinan buenos tiempos. Dentro de poco, él me colmará como nadie nunca antes de él. La impaciencia me consume. Mientras tanto, él me besa el rabillo del ojo, temeroso tal vez de hacerme daño, me mece hacia él como si temiera perder el magnetismo mágico que nos ata ahora, va horadándome poco a poco, habilitando mi carne sumisa para él.

—¿No te hago daño? —pregunta por fin en el espacio entre dos besos.

Niego con un gruñido.

—Estoy bien. Puedo aguantarlo.— afirmo con el poco orgullo del que soy capaz a estas alturas.

—Yo no quiero que estés bien. Quiero que te guste. —replica Pau con esa rudeza infantil tan suya.- Te he echado mucho de menos. Quiero que sea especial.

Valiéndose de la vulnerabilidad en la que acaba de sumergirme, inserta el tercer dedo. Mi interior lo recibe con un clamoroso y torrencial sollozo.

—¿Quieres que pare? —me pregunta como si tal cosa, como si no se diera cuenta de lo malvado que está siendo con mi cuerpo.

Yo niego con la cabeza, barriendo su cuello con mi flequillo enredado y encrespado.

—No —siseo.— Yo también te he echado mucho de menos.

Tanto que ya no aguanto más. Me separo de él lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo a la cara y lo desafío, incluso desde la bajeza de mi humillante desesperación.

—Hazlo ya— ruego.— Me voy a volver loco de esperar.

Él esboza una sonrisa depredadora, como un lobo que, a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa, anuncia sus intenciones mostrando sus colmillos. Su piel morena se estira por ello, cubierta de sudor salado y fragante, congestionada de sangre carmesí. Es mi adorable e impetuosa bestia domesticada.

—Como desees —.concede al fin.

Asienta sus manos en mis caderas. Mis pies se marean en el aire de puro vértigo cuando se sienten separados del suelo. El vuelo es tan breve que a penas me da tiempo a anclarme mis piernas a su espalda y abrazar su cabeza con mis asustadizos brazos. Mis dedos sienten el cosquilleo de sus gruesas ondas oscuras.

—Joder, eres como una pluma— comenta él sin reparar en sus inocente impertinencia-. ¿De verdad tienes espacio para órganos en ese cuerpecillo?

De pronto, todas las veces en que la gente me ha recriminado que estaba demasiado delgado se unen entre sí y vienen a golpearme como una maza: desde las amigas de mi madre, señoras desconocidas por la calle, compañeros de dojang o profesores de gimnasia. Mis piernas le pegan una coz en el costado a Pau que le deja un momento sin aire y casi nos hacen caer a ambos. Por fortuna se repone pronto. Tiene buenos reflejos.

—¡Oye! —se queja él— ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Sé que soy un imbécil y un gruñón, que tal vez lo he estropeado todo, pero aun así, no puedo quitarme la mueca de disgusto de la cara.

—Siento ser un enclenque— escupo.— No todos podemos tener un cuerpazo musculado como el tuyo.

Entonces, él simplemente se ríe.

—Eres una monada cuando te enfadas.

¿Disculpa? ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Cómo se atreve? Me encantaría pegarle una patada en la boca para borrarle esa arrogante sonrisilla de machote de la cara, pero me limito a fulminarle con la mirada. No quiero caerme junto con él. Él se da cuenta de mi enfado y parece algo turbado unos instantes pero entonces vuelve a sonreír, esta vez mucho más dulcemente.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eres precioso para que me creas?

Ahora soy yo el que se queda sin aire. Estoy tan rojo que las mejillas me queman. Esto no es justo, no lo es. Sin poder lidiar con toda la contradicción dentro de mí, vuelvo a ocultar mi rostro en el profundo valle de sus hombros. Él me acaricia la espalda.

—¿Quieres hacerlo todavía?- me susurra.

—Cállate de una vez y hazlo — ordeno.— En serio, cállate. Siempre lo arruinas todo por hablar.

—Muy bien —ríe él.

Entonces y sin previo aviso, él me inclina hasta apoyarme en el tronco. Aprovecha el ángulo para deslizarse entre mis nalgas y en un suspiro, empieza a presionar contra ellas. El mero contacto me enloquece y más aún cuando me levanta para poder ensartarme con comodidad. Mis uñas se clavan en su espalda cuando él se va abriendo paso. Mis entrañas se dilatan a su paso, como quien le abre la puerta a un viejo conocido. Su carne y la suya se abrazan amistosamente. Mi interior lo nota pulsar, vibrar dentro de mí, luchar por adentrarse dentro de mí. En poco tiempo las paredes de mi ser se rinden ante su empuje, y del roce de ambos se desprende una chispa nueva e imperecedera, una vieja canción recordada por los dos. Sus caderas empiezan a seguir los pasos de la coreografía señalada, guiando las mías. Él ruge con cada embestida,mientras mi voz se forzada a interpretar un acompañamiento plagado de gimoteos y llanto arrancado a la fuerza del placer. Él está dentro de mí, tan profundamente, tan vigorosamente como ningún hombre había estado jamás. Nos hemos ensamblado a la perfección y ahora estoy balanceándome sobre él como un artista circense. Él es mi red de seguridad, él me sostiene con sus dedos anclados a mis muslos. En este torbellino de lascivia, solo en él confío, él es mi tabla de salvación. Entonces, él se afana en presionar como un perturbado obsesivo ese frágil botón de mi interior que tan bien conoce y mi mente se ilumina como una espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Mi cuerpo se aprieta para soportar el maremoto de espasmos que siguen al éxtasis luminoso y al final, los dos nos desparramamos uno en el otro. Jadeamos como dementes, todavía sin separarnos, todavía sin entender que ya ha todo ha terminado.

En ese momento, en el que la escasa visión que tengo por encima del hombro de Pau se va aclarando, percibo una sombra extraña que se nos acerca poco a poco. A juzgar por las formas redondeadas y chatas parece una mujer bastante mayor, que aun conserva la juventud en su contundente andar. Lleva una bata de colores chillones. Así, bajo un rayo de luz de aquellos que consiguen vencer el follaje del gran árbol, distingo su cabello rizadísimo y de color ceniza. No es hasta que está demasiado cerca cuando me percato de que nos está atravesando con una mirada iracunda, andando medio descalza con una de sus chancletas en la mano. No me da tiempo a reaccionar a tiempo y esta última termina impactando en la cabeza de Pau. Los dos caemos al suelo como un par de sandías mal colocadas en el supermercado.

La señora no espera a que nos recuperemos para empezar con su aluvión de recriminaciones.

—¿Pero ej que no óh da verrrgüenssa? - chilla ella, con los brazos apostados en su cadera en forma de taza. - Aquí fohnicando delante de todo el mundo, como un pah de animalé salvajé y dehcontrolaó...

—¿Abuela Hortensia? —pregunta incrédulo Pau con un hilo de voz, alzando los brazos en un vano intento de defenderse de los chancletazos.

Yo me los quedo mirando mientras ruego que el suelo se abra bajo mis pies.

—¿Cómo? ¿Que es ….? ¿ES TU ABUELA?

La señora se gira hacia mi, intentando destruirme con su visión láser.

—Mira, pó lo menoh el niño ni ehtá sordo ni é tonto... Argo es argo...- concede ella antes de volver a centrarse en su nieto-. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿No me vá a presentá a tu “amiguito”?

—¿En serio quieres que-que os presente? —tartamudea Pau.

—¡Pué claro! ¡Se va a pensá la criatura que somó unó asilvehtraó!

—Yo, sinceramente no sé qué pensar. No sé si quiero pensar algo.

Tras un sonoro trago de saliva, Pau me mira como un perro apelado y procede a la surreal presentación.

—Soo Jin esta es mi abuela Hortensia. Yaya Hortensia este es Soo Jin.

—¿Su qué? —intenta pronunciar la señora arrugando la nariz—. Hijo, ¿no te podrían haber puesto Paco?

—Yaya, que es coreano —intenta explicar Pau.

—Ah, puéh mira, una alegría que se llevará tu hermana —concluye ella.— ¿No ó vais a levatá y a vestí?

Al parecer, Pau tiene una hermana pero no entiendo porque esta debería alegrarse. Espero que en algún momento me lo expliquen.

—Pero, yaya, que no tenemos ropa— precisa Pau todavía avergonzado y superado por lo bizarro de la situación.

—No, si al finá habrá que ponerte gafah como a tu hermana. ¿Y eso qué éh?

Pau y yo dirigimos nuestra mirada al punto que la anciana está señalando para toparnos para nuestra sorpresa, con dos montones de prendas perfectamente dobladas.  
—Bueno, iró vihtiendo, que yo me vuelvo con mí amigá. Éhtamoh en esa cafetería de enfrente. A vé si cuando vení, pareceí un poco máh... rehpetablé.

—¿Cafetería de enfrente? —me pregunto en voz alta mientras me incorporo para buscar la ropa.

Entonces, doy un buen vistazo a mi alrededor. De pronto, el paisaje bucólico que parece infinito ya no lo es tanto. Al otro lado puedo vislumbrar complicadas y hermosas construcciones, sacadas de algún idílico pueblecito europeo de montaña. Reparo demasiado tarde en la vergonzosa verdad. Nuestro nidito de amor no era más que parte de una arboleda en mitad de una amplia plaza pública, y yo me quiero morir.

Tomo la ropa en mis manos y la desdoblo. Delante mío, colgando de mis manos, se encuentra mi sudadera favorita, aquella gris con franjas negras y capucha. Mis dedos palpan la tela en un intento de creerme lo que tengo delante. Por mucho que mi razón me grite lo contrario, el tacto del algodón y el poliéster es inconfundible. Mi conjunto también se compone de los mismos pantalones pitillos que solía llevar a la universidad, los más cómodos que he tenido, unas preciosas deportivas negras, blancas y grises a juego con mi ropa y una gorra que mi madre nunca quiso comprarme. No sé quién ha decido que llevara esta ropa pero le agradezco el buen gusto. Me dispongo a vestirme, pero para ello, por algún tipo de pudor recobrado, prefiero ocultarme tras el árbol.

Recojo la ropa y me dirijo a cambiarme de sitio y entonces los noto caerse. Me giro para entrever su brillo plateado entre la hierba y los recojo también, sin saber todavía muy bien qué son. En cuanto los tengo en la palma de la mano, todo se vuelve demasiado obvio, pero mi sorpresa sigue siendo enorme. Son pendientes. Pero yo no tengo agujeros. Aunque un simple análisis basta para ver que son de quita y pon. ¿Por qué tengo pendientes de quita y pon en un sueño? ¿A caso alguien sabe que siempre quise llevarlos, por mucho, o tal vez sobre todo, porque mi padre aborrecía a los jóvenes que los llevaban? Inmediatamente, hay un burbujeo en mi corazón, una suerte de entusiasmo infantil en la mañana de Navidad. Un desconocido mágico me ha hecho un regalo.

Finalmente, cumplo mi deseo de lograr una intimidad ficticia tras el árbol, pese a lo cual no puedo evitar el impulso de observar a Pau de cuando en cuando. Él lleva un pantalón ajustado, cinturón, deportivas y una elegante camisa a cuadros que le entalla su cuerpo fornido y masculino, como si esta fuera a estallar con un movimiento demasiado brusco. Veo que tiene un frasco. Parece gomina.... Un momento... ¿Qué va a hacerse en pelo?

—¿Qué crees que le vas a hace a tu pelo? —le grito, al salir de mi escondrijo.

—¡Ah, estabas ahí! Me preguntaba dónde te habías metido —. Pau hace una pausa para observarme de arriba a abajo con una mirada libidinosa —. Vaya, nunca pensé que diría algo así, pero estás tremendo así vestido.

Me silba y yo me siento encoger un poco.

—¿Qué hacías detrás del árbol?

—Vestirme. ¿No lo ves?

—Pues claro, lo que no sé es porqué. Te he visto desnudo un montón de veces. ¿Te da corte que te vea desnudo o qué?

—Mi cara vuelve arder en contra de mi voluntad.

—¿Qué te importa? —refunfuño—. El caso es que no has respondido a mi pregunta.  
Iba a peinarme si no es mucho pedir.

—¿Con gomina? Te vas a destrozar el pelo.

No sé cómo de pronto hablo con tanta libertad acerca de mis opiniones. Debe de ser este sitio, debe de ser Pau.

—Pues es la única forma que tengo de que me quedé bien el pelo hacia atrás. Como lo tengo rizado hace lo que quiere.

Me acerco a él y cojo el otro extremo del frasco para intentar quitárselo.

—Deja eso —le ordeno.

—¿Por qué? — se queja Pau, algo molesto.

—¡Porque me encanta tu pelo! —le confieso enfadado— . Da igual que digas que no te queda bien.

—Tú no lo entiendes porque lo tienes liso y puedes llevar cualquier peinado pero yo tengo que luchar contra estos cabronazos—. protesta señalando sus preciosos rizos.

Las palabras de Pau me irritan, como si este hubiera accionado un mecanismo que llevaba mucho tiempo oculto en mi mente, como una trampa en una película de Indiana Jones.

—¿Perdona? ¿Que puedo hacer lo que me da la gana con mi pelo? ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Da igual lo que intente! ¡Cae hacia abajo como si me lo hubieran lamido! ¡Mi peinado lo decido mi pelo, no yo!

Pau pone cara de fastidio. No parece estar preparado para soltar el frasco... ni esta conversación.

—¡Pues seguro que no te despiertas por la mañana como si en sueños hubieras metido los dedos en un enchufe!

—¡¡Tus rizos son perfectos!! ¿Cómo puedes odiarlos? Me encanta pasar la mano entre ellos. ¡¡Tienes el pelo más sexy que he visto!!

De repente, Pau suelta el frasco. Su rostro se deforma con otra de sus sonrisas de perrazo tonto. En ese preciso momento, entiendo hasta qué punto tengo que arrepentirme de mis palabras.

—Así que... el pelo más sexy que has visto jamás, ¿eh? – me chincha.

—Cállate...

—Ya había notado que te gustaba acariarme el pelo... – comenta él todavía burlón.

Le golpeo con el frasco.

—Idiota.

—Lo sé —replica Pau sacándome la lengua.

—Lo que quiero decir es que en mi país muchos chicos y chicas se fríen el pelo para tenerlo como tú, y tú que lo tienes de forma natural te lo destrozas. No es justo.

—Bueno —comenta él—, en mi país muchas chicas se lo fríen para tenerlo como tú. Conozco a mucha gente que mataría por tener el pelo tan suave y tan sedoso como el tuyo. —se acerca y juega con mi flequillo. Yo desvío la mirada, rezando porque no note lo nervioso que me pone tenerle tan cerca —. A mí también me encanta tu pelo. No deberías ocultarlo. Aunque esa gorra es tope chula.

—Tú también estás muy guapo —susurro.

Pau saca pecho y se pone a dar vueltas como si posara.

—¿Verdad? Es mi camisa favorita. Justo ayer la manché de vómito y pensé que tendría que tirarla. ¡Pero aquí está!

—¿De vómito? —pregunto curioso. Ahora soy yo el que ostenta una sonrisa burlona.

—Es una historia de la que prefiero no hablar – se excusa Pau, algo avergonzado. Entonces, se fija en mi puño cerrado —. Por cierto, ¿qué llevas en la mano?

—¡Ah! ¿Esto? — pregunto mostrando el interior de la palma —. Parecen pendientes de clic. Me preguntaba si me ayudarías a ponérmelos... porque no tengo espejo y eso...

—¡Claro! Pendientes, ¡Qué pasote! No te imaginaba llevándolos — comenta Pau, al tiempo que se los entrego —. ¿Dónde quieres que te los ponga?

—No los llevo —explica mientras ladeo la cabeza —. Mi padre me mataría, pero la verdad es que no me importaría. Ponme uno en el lóbulo y otro aquí arriba.

—Vale. Ya está —anuncia Pau, antes de volver a examinarme detenidamente —. Vaya...  
Me toco la oreja.

—¿Me quedan mal? —pregunto temeroso.

—Te quedan genial. Eres tan mono que ese pequeño toque de malote te viene como anillo al dedo. ¡Estás muy guapo!

La convicción con la que habla me conmueve, precisamente por lo cual, no puede evitar seguir con la cabeza gacha y la oreja tapada.

—Tendríamos que ir a ver a tu abuela —le recuerdo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Vamos —concuerda él.

De esta forma, empezamos a atravesar la zona del parque que conocemos en busca de la mencionado cafetería. Más allá del terreno que siempre hasta ahora habíamos visto, hay una preciosa fuente que emana cristalinos y refrescantes chorros de agua. También hay bancos ornamentados con piedras de colores, más árboles, edificios bajos de tejas rojizas, azules y verdosas con viviendas y tiendas de todo tipo. Y personas. Todas ellas se muestras amigables y felices entre sí. Me recuerda a un paisaje sacado de un alegre videojuego RPG japonés, tan idílico que es difícil de creer, en una eterna y bella tarde primavera que inventa a salir y pasear. Por si esto fuera poco, Pau sonríe a mi lado como si lo hermoso de la vida no fuera a terminar, como si este caminar fuera a extenderse en el tiempo.

—¿Deberíamos tomarnos de la mano? —me atrevo a preguntar.

Pau se para en seco y vacila por unos instantes.

—No sé —admite—. ¿Quieres cogerme de la mano?

—No lo sé —confieso con timidez.

—Bueno, cuando lo sepas, puedes hacerlo —me dice él, todavía en la retaguardia. Entonces, avanza hacia mi y me susurra al oído—. Por cierto, con esos pantalones tu culito prieto se ve todavía más suculento.

Mi cabeza está a punto de arder por enésima vez esta noche. No me explico de dónde saca el descaro para soltar esas barbaridades.

—Vas a tener que mantener tu boca cerrada si no quieres que tu abuela te la vea partida – le advierto.

—Últimamente me lo dicen mucho —tercia Pau —. Aunque no te oí quejarte cuando te manoseaba en el árbol.

—¡Idiota! —escupo yo.

Él ríe.

—Lo dicho: eres una monada cuando te enfadas.

Tal y como había dicho, la abuela de Pau está sentada en la terraza. Está tomando té y un trozo de tarta Red Velvet , acompañada de otras dos ancianas.

—¡Hola, yaya! ¿Qué tal estás?

La abuela de Pau se levanta para recibir a su nieto con exagerados gestos de afectos en una voz demasiado alta y estridente para mi gusto.

—¡Ay, mi niño! ¡¡Pero qué guapo que ehtá! —tras lo cual lo abraza como si pretendiera asfixiarlo y le planta dos sonoros besos en cada mejilla —. Ven, ven a sentarte, que os presento. ¡Y tú también! —dice refiriéndose a mí — ¡Tú, shiquillo! ¡Ven acá pa' cá!

Nos sentamos en dos sillas libres que ya nos habían preparado. Son dos sillas metálicas pintadas en colores pastel y con diseños florales en el respaldo. Delante nuestro nos encontramos a otra señora europea con el pelo blanco como un algodón de azúcar nebuloso recogido con horquillas y la cara arrugada decorada con un cuidado aunque recatado maquillaje. Lleva una chaqueta rosa claro, una falda blanca, medias claras y zapatos de tacón negros con detalles en dorado. A su derecha vemos una anciana de color, con el cabello recogido en coloridas trenzas. Porta gafas rojas, llamativos pendientes de aro dorado, un fresco vestido de estampado floral y sandalias.

—Ó presento. Ehta de aquí —señala a la señora europea —, eh la Giselle, eh francesa de Burdeó y ehta de aquí – refiriéndose a la mujer de raza negra —, eh la Marisha, que vive en Nueva Orleans. Lá dó son muy buená amigá míah de toa la vida. Venga, venga, sentaos y tomad un poco de té con nosotras.

Pau me sirve una taza sin preguntarme si quiero o no, atrapado en seguirle la corriente a su abuela. Yo lo agradezco. Aunque el té inglés que nos han servido es un tanto edulcorado para mí, no tengo quejas ante una invitación.

—¡Oh, querida! ¿Quienes son estos jovencitos tan atractivos que te acompañan?— pregunta la tal Giselle tras degustar un trago de su oloroso té.

  
—Pué ehte é mi nieto Pau – anuncia Hortensia orgullosa.

  
—¿Este es tu famoso nieto? —exclama Marisha con un golpe en la mesa— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Pero,chico! ¿Qué os dan de comer en España? ¡Si ya es todo un hombretón!

  
—Se parece muchísimo a ti —observa Giselle, limpiándose la comisura de los labios – Tenéis el mismo pelo y la misma mirada.

  
—¡Uy, uy, uy!  —exclama a su vez Hortensia— ¡Pueh si lo hubierá vihto de shico! ¡Era rubito, rubito como su madre! Lo que pasa ej que se le ha ido quitando con la edá... Sí, señoras, paresía tó un querubín con su pelito de oro y sú ojitó verdé.

  
—No me imaginaba que fueras tan mono de pequeño —le susurro burlón a Pau, quien se muestra un tanto incómodo con las explicaciones de su abuela.

  
La jugada me sale mal, la señora francesa de pronto repara en mí.

  
—¿Y su exótico acompañante? —pregunta curiosa.

  
—Pué é el shaval que mi nieto se benefisia – suelta la abuela de Pau.

  
Yo me giro para escupir el té que acabo de beber y no atragantarme del susto. La señora afroamericana se parte de risa.

—¡Hortensia, querida! Me temo que acabamos de asustarlo —observa la francesa irónica.

  
—¡PERO YAYA! —se horroriza Pau con la cara roja como un tomate.

  
—¡Pehdona, niño, ej que no sé cómo se llama! – se justifica su abuela como si no fuera para tanto.

  
Yo opto por limpiarme con la servilleta, levantarme y realizar una reverencia a las dos señoras.

  
—Mi nombre es Lee Soo Jin. Es un placer conocerlas. Por favor, les ruego que me perdonen por cualquier comportamientos poco decoroso que hayan podido observar de mi parte.

  
Me siento. Las señoras me aplauden sonrientes y Pau me observa como si me hubiera convertido en un alienígena delante suyo.

  
—¡Míralo, qué educadito! —comenta Marisha —. Me recuerda a mis vecinos los Wong, son así de respetuosos.

  
—Me temo que sus vecinos serán de origen chino, si bien yo soy coreano —preciso con diplomacia —. Pese a ello, me alegra que tenga en tan buen concepto a los asiáticos.  
¡Qué joven tan agradable! ¡Una autentica delicia! — exclama Giselle.

  
—A ver si se le pega argo a mi shaval, que falta le hase – ríe Hortensia, mientras le da un golpecito cariñoso a su nieto con el abanico.

  
—Yaya, ¡Qué callado te lo tenías! ¡No tenía ni idea de que habías estado en Francia y en Estados Unidos! — dice Pau.

  
Las señoras se miran entre sí confidentes y empiezan a reírse en voz baja.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que he dicho algo malo?

  
—Nada, encanto  —ríe Marisha — Sólo que tu abuela no ha salido de España en su vida. ¿Verdad, Hortensia?

  
—Mu sierto —ríe ella.

  
—Entonces —inquiero yo—, ¿Cómo es que todas ustedes se conocen? ¿Conocieron ustedes a Hortensia en España?

  
Las tres señoras empiezan a reírse sin pudor alguno en nuestra cara.

—Querido —me dice Giselle—, reflexiona un poco. ¿Cómo has conocido tú a este muchacho? ¿Has estado alguna vez en España o él en Corea?

  
—Se han conocido por los sueños... —concluyo estupefacto.

  
—¡Bingo! — señala Marisha.

  
—Pero, ¿cómo? —titubeo—. ¿Quiero decir? ¿Es esto real? ¿Cómo pueden conocerse personas de partes distintas del mundo?

  
—Verás, cielo, déjame que te diga un par de cosas importantes —comienza a hablar Marisha —. Existen los “sueños” y los SUEÑOS.

  
—No entiendo nada —confirma Pau.

  
—Lo que creo que quiere decir mi amiga, es que este sitio sí es real —puntualiza Giselle.

  
—Pero se supone que los sueños son mecanismos de nuestro cerebro para reorganizar la información que recopila durante el día. No deberían incluir viajes a lugares fantásticos ni conocer a gente que es imposible que conozcas. No es muy ...científico—.  contravengo yo, procurando aportar algo de razón a esta extraña conversación.

  
—¡Científico dice! —ríe Marisha tras exhibir una dramática expresión de escepticismo—  ¡JA!

  
¿Un momento? ¿Esta señora se está riendo de la ciencia? ¿Qué demonios?  
Giselle la para.

—Me parece que estás hablando de lo que Marisha llama sueños con minúscula. Evidentemente, hay sueños así pero no son todos. Querido, ¿has oído hablar de los viajes astrales?

  
—¿Esas no son una de las movidas de las que habla mamá? —pregunta Pau sorprendido a su abuela.

  
—Así é. Niño, deberíah aprendé a callarte la boca, abrí bien ló oidó y escushaa tu madre. Que no so siempre tiene rasón pero a veses la tiene—.le reprende su abuela.

  
Pau baja la cabeza con una expresión dolorosa de arrepentimiento. Creo que puedo entender lo que ha ocurrido sin que nadie me lo explique.

—Lo haré, yaya, lo haré — promete Pau, completamente sumiso—. En cuanto pueda pedirle perdón.

  
—Bueno é saberlo —dictamina Hortensia —, porque no te voy a aguatá má pampliná como la de ayer. ¿Me entiendé?

  
—Sí, yaya —contesta Pau obediente.

  
Parece tan desvalido que no puedo evitar apiadarme un poco de él, especialmente cuando recuerdo cómo mi madre tiene que tirar toda la comida que prepara para mí. Le acaricio levemente el muslo con la mano.

—No te preocupes —le consuelo en voz baja —. Yo tampoco soy el mejor de los hijos últimamente.

  
—Gracias —sonríe Pau.

  
—Como iba diciendo —continúa Giselle —, algunos de nosotros además de los sueños normales producto de nuestro cerebro, vamos de paseo por la noche. Nuestro alma sale del cuerpo y volamos a lugares, digamos, más elevados.

  
—Entonces, este lugar es... —intuye Pau.

  
—¡Lo llaman el Egregor Planetario! —le interrumpe Marisha con un elegante ademán de su dedo índice  —Es el lugar donde todas las almas de la Tierra comparten su información y donde venimos a soñar juntos.

  
—Pues yo ayer terminé en otro sitio. Era mucho más oscuro y daba mucho miedo. Había monstruos —expone Pau, tras lo cual se vuelve hacia su abuela –. Yaya, tú estabas ahí.  
Ella se limita a asentir.

  
—¿Monstruos, eh? —sopesa Marisha— No se habla más. Tú fuiste a parar al bajo astral.  
Cuando digo que podemos viajar a otros lugares —matiza Giselle—, no me refiero solo a los buenos. Depende de la vibración del alma.

  
—¡¿Vibración?! ¡Otra de las paranoias de mi madre! —reconoce Pau sorprendido.

  
—¿Qué te he disho? —insiste Hortensia.

  
—No entiendo lo que eso quiere decir —le confieso a Giselle mientras le doy otro sorbo a lo que queda de mi té.

  
—La vibración está en todo, jovencito —me comenta.—  Es lo que ordena los átomos de tu cuerpo. Todos los seres humanos somos como imanes y aparatos de radio en sí mismos.

  
—Lo siento, pero sigo sin entenderlo —insisto—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el viaje astral?

  
—Tranquilo —me sonríe ella—, no es fácil entenderlo desde el principio. Recuerdo que a mí también me fue difícil. Supongo que también tengo que hablarte de las dimensiones. En realidad las dimensiones son como diferentes grados de vibración, unas más densas y otras más ligeras. Ahora estamos en una vibración elevada, el alto astral, el cielo. Tu amiguito terminó, para su desgracia, en una dimensión más densa, el bajo astral.

—En otras palabras, el infierno —confirma Manisha.

  
—¿Y lo que determina a dónde vas es la vibración? —intento comprender yo, antes de que mis neuronas empiecen a hervir—. ¿Pero cómo?

  
—La vibración en el ser humano depende de tus emociones —concreta Giselle —. Cuando uno es feliz o está alegre su alma canta una canción muy distinta al universo que cuando está enfadado o está triste.

  
—Es como si tu alma cambiase ella sola de emisora de radio. Si estás triste, pones la emisora triste del universo —ejemplifica Marisha —. Y también es más fácil que te pasen cosas tristes, porque las atraes como un imán. Es la ley de la Atracción.

  
—¿La Ley de la Atracción? —Pau vuelve a reconocer esa extraña frase—. Joder, eso es de lo que habló de mamá en esa conferencia que dió.

  
—¿Tu madre sabe de todo esto? —le pregunto desconcertado a Pau.

  
—Mi nuera é una eminensia en el tema —presume Hortensia a golpe de abanico.

  
—Sería muy interesante conocerla —comento sonriente.

  
—Le caerías genial —me asegura Pau no menos orgulloso.

  
—Entonces si lo he entendido, ustedes creen que dependiendo del estado de una persona una puede terminar en un lugar mejor o peor.

—No lo creemos, encanto —se apresura a precisar Marisha —. Es lo que es.

  
—Y aquí el shiquillo se puso borrasho como una cuba y casi se lo come una bisha muy mala —comenta enervada Hortensia, mirando de soslayo a su nieto.

  
—Ahora entiendo lo del vómito —me burlo de Pau, mientras este desvía la mirada –. ¿También influye la bebida? —pregunto yo cada vez más obnubilado por el aluvión de información con el que estas señoras me inundan.

  
— _Mens sana in corpore sano_ —cita Giselle enarbolando su cucharilla.

  
—El alcohol deteriora las defensas del alma y las deja vulnerables ante criaturas que quieran aprovecharse de su energía — afirma Marisha, antes de lamentarse —. ¡Ojalá mi nieto Leroy me hiciera caso cuando se lo digo!

  
—Eso es el monstruo que me atacó disfrazado de Jin, ¿ verdad? — concluye Pau.

  
—¿El monstruo del que me hablaste antes? ¿Por eso estabas asustado al principio? —le pregunto inquieto.

  
—Ajá ¡Qué interesante que lo eligiera a él para atraerte! —comenta Marisha con una expresión altanera.

  
—Teniendo en cuenta lo que nos contó tu abuela, seguramente sería un ente demoníaco – especificó Giselle con la incomodidad escrita en su rígido rictus —. Ha sido una suerte que hayas podido librarte de algo así... — A continuación, Giselle se fija en mí —. Las enfermedades mentales y la depresión también son problemáticas. Me parece casi un milagro que no hayas terminado tú por esos lares.

  
Sus palabras me sacuden como un látigo. Además, Pau las ha escuchado. ¿Qué pensará ahora él de mí? Me agarró de la ropa y bajo la cabeza. Quiero meterme en un agujero muy muy pequeño donde nadie más me mire.

  
—¿Qué queréis decir? —insiste Pau intranquilo— ¿Qué le pasa a Jin?

  
—Cariño, tal vez sea mejor que te lo diga él  —aconseja Marisha —. Si quiere.

  
—¿Cómo lo saben? —murmuro a duras penas.

  
Marisha me acerca su mano sobre la mesa en señal de apoyo.

—Oh, cielo, nosotras podemos notar estas cosas.

  
—Debes de tener una mente más fuerte de lo que tú mismo sospechas —observa Giselle tras degustar otro pedazo de tarta —. Tu inconsciente podría estar luchando por encontrar una salida a tu situación. — Nos señala a Pau y a mí con la cucharilla recién chupada.— Tal vez tu encuentro con el nieto de Hortensia no haya sido casual, sino fruto de un deseo sincero de tu alma.

  
Miro a Pau de reojo, quien se muestra tan mareado por todo este tema como yo. En el momento en que nuestras miradas nerviosas se entrecruzan lo recuerdo: “Yo solo quería que alguien me abrazara.”

  
—Bueno, pasemos a asuntos más mundanos —sugiere Giselle, aproximándose a nosotros con una expresión traviesa —. ¿Entonces vosotros dos sois... pareja?

  
Afortunadamente, ya me he tragado el té y no me puedo atragantar, pero la garganta se ha secado de pronto. ¿Pareja? ¿Yo y Pau? La verdad es que en el breve tiempo que llevamos juntos hemos llegado más lejos que la mayoría de las parejas que conozco. Pero no somos una pareja normal. Casi se puede decir que hemos empezado por el final, sin mencionar que ambos somos hombres.

  
—Vamos, no seáis tímidos —nos tranquiliza Marisha —. Mi Rochelle es como vosotros dos. El otro día vino con una muchacha a casa y me dijo: “Abuela, esta es mi novia” Y yo le dije: “Cielo, si tú eres feliz, la abuela también lo es.” —Marisha mueve la mano derecha enérgicamente como si estuviera despachando un asunto trasnochado.—Estamos en el siglo XXI y como dijo el expresidente Obama, el amor es amor—. Ahora, Marisha vuelve a atacarnos con su insistente dedo índice—. Así que no intentéis engañarnos, que os hemos visto en el parque dándolo todo.

  
Las tres se ríen sin vergüenza alguna, mientras yo me pregunto cómo estas señoras pueden saber tanto de mí y hasta cuándo van a seguir atormentándome.

—No os preocupéis —nos asegura Giselle –, la mayoría de la gente solo es consciente de sus propias aventuras. Nosotros somos unas veteranas.

  
—¡Ah, la juventud divino tesoro! —exclama Hortensia abanicándose.

  
—¿Y bien, señores? —persiste Giselle— ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

  
Un incómodo silencia se instala en la mesa. Pau y yo nos miramos ansiosos. Coloco mis manos entres mis mulos y se mueve en mi asiento. ¿Qué debería responder? ¿Qué me acuesto con Pau en sueños? Eso ya lo saben. ¿Pero qué significa? ¿Estoy enamorado de él? Es cierto que me gusta, pero , ¿hasta ese nivel? Noona dejó caer que mi atracción hacia Pau podría ir más allá de lo físico. Me siento a gusto a su lado. Pero, aunque fuera así, podría ser que él no sintiera lo mismo. Puede que no deje de decir que soy precioso, pero que lo que haga porque le gusta coquetear y solo me quiera como un amigo “sexual”. Después de todo, no es como si nos hayamos elegido el uno al otro de forma consciente. No nos hemos conocido y hemos decidido quedar. Nosotros terminamos una noche en los brazos del otro antes de poder darnos cuenta. ¿Qué debería decir? Pau tampoco parece saberlo. Sus mejillas se han encendido como brasas, dotando a su rostro masculino de un aire juvenil del todo curioso. Me mira de soslayo, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

  
—Oh, Dios Santo —se percata Giselle—. Parece que aún no se han dicho las palabras adecuadas.

  
—A lo mejor estos chicos necesitarían un poco de tiempo a solas para aclararse las ideas. ¿No creéis, chicas? —sugiere Manisha.

  
—Me parece una idea encantadora —aprueba Giselle.

  
—Niño, ¿por qué no te váh con tu shico a dá una vuelta por el lugá y así lo véih? Nosotrah tenemoh que hablah de nuehtrah cosah.

  
Pau me mira todavía algo acongojado. Se mesa su cabello desordenado.

  
—¿Qué piensas? ¿Te apetecería?

  
Sonrío por la ternura que me provoca su súbita timidez. Es como si me estuviera pidiendo una cita. Respiro hondo antes de responder.

  
—¿Por qué no? Podría estar bien. Solo conocíamos la arboleda y podríamos estar perdiéndonos muchas cosas.

  
Un brillo cegador surge de los ojos de Pau. Hay un gesto triunfal oculto en él.

  
—Jin, corasón, ven a dahme a dó besó de despedía —pide la abuela de Pau, quien ya parece haberse aprendido al menos parte de mi nombre. Yo miro a Pau antes de cumplir la alocada orden.

  
—En la mejilla —precisa Pau —. Es una costumbre española.

—De acuerdo —asiento, y la abuela de Pau se me lanza encima para abrazarme y plantarme sendos besos taladradores en las mejillas.

  
—¡Aysh! ¡Pero qué lindo que eré! ¡Venga, fuera de mi vihta! —nos despacha ella.

 

Pau y yo nos despedimos de las ancianas y emprendemos nuestro paseo por las espaciosas y acogedoras avenidas de ensueño. En el preciso instante en que las perdemos de vista, noto una calidez inesperada en la mano derecha. Finalmente, Pau se ha atrevido a cogérmela. Su rostro se contrae con una mezcla de determinación, miedo y pudor.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta: Pau es, a su manera, adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ante todo, siento el leve retraso.  
> He tenido una semana más movida de lo que esperaba y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Además, el capítulo es largo porque quería que todas estas escenas formaran una sola unidad. Encima, como si fuera poco, al editarlo he tenido algunos problemas informáticos, lo que me ha hecho quedarme hasta la 1 de la madrugada porque una es así de cabezona. Si hay errores, lo siento mucho, ya los corregiré otro día. (Me duele el brasito de estar todo el rato con el ratón) 
> 
> En cuanto al capítulo en sí, la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien. Supongo que no era la única que quería que volvieran a encontrarse los protagonistas, pero además, ahora sí, he podido explicar las cuestiones "pseudocientíficas" que justifican el mundo en el que se encuentran los personajes. Y ha sido un momento estelar para Hortensia. Espero que haya quedado todo más o menos claro. Entiendo que son cosas que chocan a mucha gente y que son difíciles de explicar y entender. 
> 
> Sin más que decir, me despido agradeciendo el apoyo y el seguimiento del fic. Muchas gracias por todo. Yo ahora me daré una ducha y pa' la cama, que mañana será otro día. 
> 
> ¡Hasta la semana que viene si puede ser!


	14. Hoyuelos ilegales (Segunda parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de hablar con Hortensia, la abuela de Pau, y sus curiosas amigas, Pau y Soo Jin deciden explorar el mundo de los sueños juntos...¿Es una cita?

Siento una ligera molestia en la planta del pie. La suela rígida de mis zapatos se adapta mal al empedrado clásico de la avenida por la que vamos caminando. Supongo que podría haber pensado en otro tipo de calzado, pero tuve que elegir aún cuando no sabía que podía pedir cualquier cosa.

Pese a ello, me siento reconfortado por la calidez de la mano pequeña y suave que se entrelaza con la mía. Hace un rato que Soo Jin y yo no hemos intercambiado palabra, desde el preciso momento en el que me atreví a cogerle de la mano. Casi me sorprende que no me la haya retirado al instante, recitando una retahíla de protestas y grititos de exasperación, remarcando por enésima vez mi falta de sentido común y la más esencial inteligencia. Tal vez, y esto es lo que me da más miedo, esté demasiado enfadado como para gritarme. ¿He sido demasiado atrevido al entrarle de estas maneras? Eso sería por lo menos gracioso teniendo en cuenta lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora. De hecho, no sé si estaré pecando de gallito al pensar esto, pero creo que a Jin le gustan algunas de las iniciativas que he tomado en el pasado. ¿Demasiado egoísta? Es cierto que a veces soy demasiado impulsivo. Puedo llegar a hacer daño a la gente por hacer las cosas sin pensar. Preferiría cortarme el brazo antes de hacerle daño a Jin, y sin embargo le he cogido de la mano sin preguntarle nada.

Quizá sería buena idea pedirle perdón, ¿o acaso lo verá como una prueba de mi falta de madurez o mi debilidad? La verdad es que nunca tengo muy claro en qué estará pensando, especialmente a lo tocante a mí. Esa señora amiga de mi abuela tenía razón, no se han dicho las palabras adecuadas.

Mientras tanto, Jin camina a mi lado observando curioso el paisaje urbano pero plagado de fragante vegetación que nos rodea, con movimientos rápidos de sus ojos negros, rasgados y certeros, brillantes como una daga de obsidiana. Las luces de esta eterna tarde de domingo se entremezclan con el fulgor crepuscular de sus rectos y abundantes cabellos.  
En esta especia de plaza Mii, en este espectáculo sacado de un videojuego de Nintendo, plagado de torres de marfil, edificios de variopintos colores, de tenderetes propios de un mercadillo medieval y cuidados jardines palaciegos, él sigue siendo la obra de arquitectura más sobrecogedora que pueda admirar. Trago saliva, carraspeo y me lanzo yo solo a una conversación que no sé si podré llevar a buen puerto.

—Es un sitio muy bonito, ¿verdad? —grazno despejando todas las posibles dudas sobre mi imbecilidad.

—La verdad es que lo es. Los edificios son realmente agradables, muy pintoresco —observa él—. Me cuesta identificar su estilo. Es como una ciudad que se hubiera creado en diversas etapas y con diferentes gustos y puntos de vista. Muy ecléctico.

Por un segundo se me pasa por la cabeza fingir saber de qué demonios está hablando, pero soy incapaz.

—A mí me recuerda a la Plaza Mii de la Nintendo —admito.

Entonces, Soo Jin me agasaja con el mayor espectáculo que pudiera presenciar en este mundo de ensueño. Su boquita se ensancha levantando sus mejillas, esas compactas dunas, suaves y doradas como la piel de un melocotón maduro. En ellas, como diminutos valles efímeros horadados en la carne, aparecen sus suntuosos hoyuelos. Su deliciosa sonrisa da paso a un cristalina carcajada.

—Es verdad —reconoce él—. Es una buena descripción. Es como dijo tu abuela, todos los usuarios se reúnen aquí.

Yo me quedo boquiabierto por unos segundos, cegado por el fulgor tenebroso aunque incandescente de sus ojos de medialuna. Esta es la forma que se les queda cuando sus tiernos pero abundantes pómulos suben en un pobre intento de tapar su brillo tenebroso pero incandescente. Puedo ver cómo una alegría momentánea en forma de destello se escapa por la exquisita ranura de sus párpados.

¿Alguna vez una simple sonrisa había sido tan perfecta? En este preciso instante, su rostro irradia tanta felicidad que no parece el mismo. Es como si una mariposa desplegara sus alas por primera vez tras salir del capullo. Esas alas siempre estuvieran ahí, programadas en su ADN, pero solo ahora se muestran al mundo con toda su belleza intacta. La sonrisa de Soo Jin siempre nueva y hermosa, no importa las veces que la vea, casi siempre de mí. Y sin embargo, las amigas de mi abuela insisten en que a Jin le pasa algo. ¿Será por eso que le veo más a menudo con el ceño fruncido? No tenía ni idea. Mejor dicho, no lo había notado para nada. ¡Sé tan poco de él! Mi diablillo travieso, mi precioso ángel caído.

 _Los escondes tan bien_  
_Pero aparecen cuando sonríes_  
_¿De dónde vienen?_  
_No mientas, eres un ángel_  
_¿Qué eres?_

Sus labios vuelven a retorcerse con ironía.

—Pau, ¿estás bien? —me pregunta entre risas entrecortadas— Pareces ido.

—Disculpa, es que todo esto todavía me resulta un poco extraño —me excuso —. Quiero decir, sé que nos lo han explicado, pero no termino de pillar qué es exactamente este sitio. Se supone que estamos los dos durmiendo en nuestras camas y nuestra mente está aquí. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Te entiendo —confiesa él —. Hay muchas cosas aquí que desafían la lógica, como el mero hecho de que tú y yo nos hayamos conocido.

Al decir esto, el rostro de Soo Jin se gira completamente hacia mí. Hay una amabilidad implícita en la forma en la que me habla, como si realmente se alegrara por ello. Las comisuras se elevan solo un poco y los tímidos hoyuelos vuelven a asomarse.

 _Pero tú, esa sonrisa es tan cruel_  
_Cruel, no debería haber visto tus mejillas_  
_Tu, en realidad, lo que es realmente peligroso_  
_Solo tú los tienes_

—Sí, ¿verdad? —insisto yo, procurando alargar la conversación— Para empezar, si tú estás en Corea y yo en Barcelona, ¿cómo podemos coincidir? No tiene sentido.

Soo Jin se encoge de brazos y gira sus ojos hacia arriba en un gesto escéptico.

—A saber —resopla—, seguro que nos sueltan algún pseudo científico de física cuántica sobre la relatividad del tiempo o algo así.

—Y, sin embargo, estamos aquí —observo yo.

—Sí – suspira Soo Jin—, frente a todo pronóstico.

Empiezo a notar las manos sudorosas. Si Soo Jin se da cuenta, me muero. Literalmente. Aquí mismo. En mitad del sueño. Como en una peli de Freddy Krueger. Le suelto la mano tan de golpe que él se da cuenta y me mira sorprendido. Este es el momento que aprovecho para disculparme.

—Perdona, no he debido tomarte de la mano sin permiso. Hace un rato me has dicho que no sabías si era bueno y yo he hecho lo que me dado la gana.

Me restriego discretamente las palmas en el vaquero. Los ojos de Soo Jin han vuelto a agrandarse por puro desconcierto. Su boquita empequeñece hasta convertirse en un precioso capullito de rosa rojo y esquivo. Se tuerce un poco a la derecha, y entonces su mirada se escabulle entre los parterres salvajes que nos flanquean.

—No, no te preocupes —murmura—. No has hecho nada malo. Es más, me ha parecido muy...dulce. Algunas veces, me gustan esos arrebatos tuyos.

Soo Jin se acaricia la nuca, mientras un ligero rubor escapa de sus pómulos maduros. ¿Soy yo o este mundo se ha vuelto todavía más luminoso?

—¿Entonces puedo hacer lo que me da la gana que a ti siempre te gustará?— bromeo yo.

De pronto, el ceño de Jin se congestiona como un nube de tormenta. He aquí su famoso mohín de fastidio. Sus carrillos se inflan graciosamente como globos iracundos.

—He dicho “Algunas veces” —recalca él— Deberías aprender a pensar antes de hablar. Decir estupideces durante el sexo no es gracioso, solo arruinas el momento.

Si una sola cosa conozco de Soo Jin, esa es su insistencia en hacerse el duro. No engaña a nadie. Y esta para comérselo con esa carita de enfado falso.

—Bueno, creo que el producto final satisfizo las necesidades del cliente —le recuerdo con tonito.

La cara de Soo Jin pasa por varias fases. Primero aparece una erupción de candor en su piel, que se evapora pronto para dar paso a una expresión arrugada que no sabe definirse a sí misma y que culmina con ese as bajo la manga, la especialidad de la casa, un golpe bajo: su sonrisa plagada de hoyuelos.

 _Esos hoyuelos son ilegales_  
_No, son peligrosos, oh yes_  
_Así que te llamo chico ilegal_  
_Tu existencia es criminal_

—¡Oh, para ya! —me pide, dándome un leve puñetazo en el costado— No te creas tan especial. Después de todo, soy yo casi siempre el que lo decide todo.

—Exactamente. Lo que tú digas —río yo.

Entonces, la mano de Soo Jin aparece justo bajo mi nariz. Él está vuelto, la forma en la que los músculos de su espalda se tensan me da una pista sobre el color que debe de tener su rostro ahora mismo.

—Si es importante para ti, yo también puedo pedírtelo —explica.

No sé muy bien cómo me siento al oír esa demanda disimulada. Insisto en que el mar neuronal de ese precioso ser que tengo en frente me resulta un maravilloso misterio, así que no, no me lo esperaba. Siento como toda mi fortaleza interior se derrumba, enjuagando mis ganas de hacerme el duro y el guay, de impresionarle, de construir una persona distinta a la que soy delante de él. Mi actuación de chico de instituto deportista, popular y potencialmente hetero se va por el sumidero. Estoy rendido ante esta sencilla y pura manifestación de vulnerabilidad. Me esfuerzo en que Jin no me vea tambalear, que no sepa hasta que punto hace flaquear mi determinación. Respiro hondo y vuelvo a hacerme el gracioso para intentar salvar la situación. Patético.

—Sus deseos son órdenes —repito, como si no supiese ya que el chiste de tanto repetirlo ha perdido su gracia.

Él se limita a recibir pacientemente mi mano, sonreír de una manera tan desgarradoramente amable que me hace querer de gritar de pura felicidad y escabullirme en las profundidades de mi ser al mismo tiempo, y volver a quedarse callado. Amo la forma retorcida y sutil que tiene este chico de matarme dulcemente. Porque si es lo que quiere, lo está consiguiendo. Él y sus benditos hoyuelos.

 _¿Fue un error de un ángel?_  
_¿O fue un beso profundo?_  
_Esos hoyuelos son ilegales_  
_Pero los quiero de todos modos, de todos modos, de todos modos_

La extraña luz de un sol ficticio patina sobre las ondas acuáticas. Hemos llegado a un riachuelo, atravesado por un puente recubierto de trozos de cerámica verdosa. En el primer vistazo, me da la impresión de estar dirigiéndome a visitar al Mago de Oz. En el siguiente, me da por pensar que Guadí, a quien conozco a duras penas y por el mero hecho de haber creado parte de mi ciudad, ha debido de pasar por aquí. Despidiéndonos de esta orilla, árboles de flores violáceas colgantes nos acarician con sus mejores galas. Así, conforme nos acercamos al puente, puedo observar una nueva extensión de torres nacaradas como sacadas de El Señor de los Anillos, plazas plagadas de vida y vegetación propia de un planeta imaginado por un genio loco y temprano de la ciencia-ficción. Soo Jin se adelanta para apoyarse en el pilón. Cierra los ojos al sentir la suave brisa que nos abanica constante y amorosamente y esta mece con delicadeza las sedosas hebras de su pelo. Exhala tranquilo admirando la belleza extraña y diversa del paisaje, como si cada centilitro de dióxido de carbono expulsado fuera una obra de arte lentamente trabajada en su diminuta caja torácica. Sé que suena absurdo, estúpido y hasta cursi, pero creo que nunca he visto a nadie respirar como él. Él no es normal, es algo especial. Es en momentos como estos en los que estoy dispuesto a creer que Soo Jin no es real, que es demasiado bueno para ello, que tal vez sea un sueño, una invención mía. Pero, entonces, recuerdo que yo nunca tuve suficiente imaginación para idear a un ser como él, y se me pasa.

 _Porque no los tengo_  
_Porque solo tú los tienes_  
_Es por eso que es tan difícil_  
_Quiero morir en ellos_  
_Quiero ahogarme en ellos_  
_Eres mi lago_

Al notar mi vigilante silencio, Soo Jin se gira confuso, todavía con su tierna sonrisa transformando su rostro. Se me queda mirando.  
—¿Qué? —pregunto.

—Eso me gustaría saber —ríe —. Te has quedado embobado de pronto. Como sigas así, voy a empezar a creer que es por mí.

La saliva se seca en mi garganta. Como el idiota torpe que soy, solo puedo boquear. Por su parte, Soo Jin apaga la luz de su sonrisa y contrae el ceño con evidente preocupación. Las palabras de aquella señora martillean mis neuronas. No se han dicho las palabras adecuadas. Este podría ser un buen momento para pronunciarlas. Podría serlo, si tuviera el valor. Ahora, sin embargo, me toca descubrir que bajo mi coraza de tiarrón morenazo y deportista solo hay un niño cobarde. Bajo la mirada incómodo.

—¿Pau? —pregunta Soo Jin casi en susurros —. Perdona, si te he hecho sentir incómodo, yo no pretendía...

—No te preocupes —le interrumpo yo abruptamente, incapaz de soportar sus palabras —. Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Seguimos explorando o quieres volver ya?

Soo Jin se gira hacia el horizonte, tratando de inspirarse en él para tomar una resolución.

—Esto es muy hermoso. ¡Y también muy raro! Ahora que lo miro bien, puede que no sea tan descabellado que las almas de todas las personas se hayan unido para crearlo —reflexiona él antes de volver a girarse y ladear levemente la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que es hora de que te deje decidir algo a ti. Después de todo, “a veces” aciertas. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Resuello profundamente, mientras sigo contemplando el camino lleno de posibilidades que se abre ante nosotros. No estoy cansado, al contrario, y la llamada a la aventura resuena demasiado fuerte en mi pecho, acrecentada seguramente por mis ganas de huir de mi propio y auto confesado ridículo.

—Todavía nos queda mucho por ver. Podríamos seguir un poco más, si no estás demasiado cansado —respondo.

A Soo Jin, mi condescendencia casi le causa risa.

—¡Por favor! ¿De verdad me consideras tan delicado? — me pregunta sarcástico cuando se coloca otra vez a mi lado—. ¿Sabes? Tu abuela parece muy simpática.

Un escalofrío recorre de pronto mi cuerpo. Es el mal augurio de un miedo infantil a punto de cumplirse.

—Joder, espero que no le dé por decirle a mis padres que soy gay – escupo histérico.

Soo Jin me mira con una expresión de ponzoñosa compasión que me cala hasta los huesos.

—¿Sería tan malo? —me interroga serio—. Yo no sé cómo es en España, pero me dio la impresión de que tu abuela te apoyaba.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Antes o después de molerme a zapatillazos?

La risa de Soo Jin estalla en mil pedazos de luz, como un prisma que inunda todos los rincones de color.

—¡Después, tonto! —contesta—. Verás, acabo de conocerla, pero creo no sería un problema para ella. Le da igual. No, mejor dicho, lo ha aceptado. De no ser así, no me habría presentado a tus amigas. Créeme, si mi padre hubiese estado en el lugar de tu abuela, si nos hubiese visto hacer— el cuerpecillo bellamente diminuto de Soo Jin se agita como un edificio a punto de venirse abajo—. Hacer eso... A ti te la habría cortado en trocitos muy pequeños y a mí me habría internado en el psiquiátrico más oscuro y alejado de Seúl que hubiese encontrado.

Hay algo helado y punzante instalado en la mirada de Soo Jin. No acierto a discernir muy bien qué es, pero no me gusta.

—¿De verdad tu padre es así? —pregunto sin poder ocultar mi horror.

Soo Jin vuelve a adelantarse, encorvado, como si quisiera esconder sus expresiones.

—No es solo él. En Corea, la familia lo es todo. Si no puedes darles nietos a tus padres... seras una carga para la sociedad...¡Ah y una escoria fracasada! —explica él con una naturalidad gélida.

—¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? Quiero decir, estamos en el siglo XXI... ¡Se supone que la gente debería tener derecho a decidir cómo vivir su vida! —protesto yo, apresurando el paso para que Soo Jin no me deje atrás.

—Bueno, siempre puedes hacerlo —comenta Soo Jin con una tintura de ironía salpicando sus cuerdas vocales-. Si no temes quedarte aislado y ser juzgado por todo el mundo, claro.

Soo Jin aprieta más el paso, huyendo de mis preguntas.

—Si es por estar con la persona que amo —rujo yo —, ¡Sería capaz de aguantarlo!

—¡Buena suerte con eso! —se burla él— En Corea, ser apartado es peor que estar muerto.

La última frase de Soo Jin suena como enormes carámbanos rompiéndose y cayendo sobre él. Me apresuro a ponerle la mano en el hombro y volverlo hacia mí, asiéndole de la ropa. Cuando lo tengo delante, tengo que normalizar mi respiración antes de pronunciar palabra.

—¡Jin! ¿Él... lo... sabe? ...¿Tu padre lo sabe?

La falta de vida en sus ojos de pescado congelado resulta perturbadora. Es como estar cara a cara con un abismo de oscuridad indescifrable. La forma en la que sus labios se tensan para forzar una sonrisa puntiagudo y dolorosa me aterroriza, pero no tanto como la frialdad quemante con la que aparta mi brazo.

—No le gustó enterarse —admite—, aunque bueno, al menos tuve la suerte de que fue después de salir del ejército. No quiero ni pensar qué hubiera pasado de haber sido atrapado por las redadas contra los homosexuales.

Me cabeza de alcornoque hierve con el exceso de información.

—¿Redadas contra homosexuales?

—Sí —continua él, volviendo a darme la espalda—. Damos mala imagen al ejército de Corea del Sur. Cometemos actos vergonzosos que merman la correcta moral de las tropas.

—¿Qué dices? —le interpelo yo cada más escandalizado—. Espera un momento, ¿has ido al ejército? ¿Eres soldado?

—No, tonto —ríe él—. Hice el servicio militar. Todos los hombres jóvenes coreanos tienen que estar al menos veintiún meses en el ejército.

—¿En serio? ¿Y eso? En España hace por lo menos dos décadas que ya no hay que hacer la mili.

—¿Te suena Kim Jong Un? ¿Corea del Norte? —se burla él —Mi país vive bajo una constante amenaza. No puede permitirse el lujo de tener una población que no sabe defenderse a sí misma en caso de invasión.

Y Soo Jin vuelve a huir de mi, avanzando hasta el otro lado del puente. Yo, sin poder darme por vencido, echo a correr hasta amarrarlo del brazo.

—¡Joder, Jin! —le grito—. ¡Para de una vez! No soy gilipollas, ¿vale? Hay un huevo de cosas que no sé, ni de ti, de tu familia, ni de tu país. ¡Por eso pregunto! ¿De acuerdo? Deja de tratarme como si yo tuviera la culpa y de alejarte de mí.

Hay una vulnerabilidad tangible en la forma en la que Soo Jin entorna sus desorbitados ojos y entrabre su boca sonrosada. Es como un crack a punto de oírse. Él vuelve a apartar la mirada, con una mezcla de incomodidad y tristeza esbozada en su hundida barbilla.

—No quería insinuar que fueras tonto —confiesa él.

Me doy cuenta de que estoy apretando el brazo de Soo Jin con demasiada desesperación. Aflojo la presión sin terminar de soltarle, temiendo que vuelva a apartarse de mí.

—No, perdóname tú —le pido—. Todo lo que cuentas suena muy duro. No tendría que haberte interrogado como si fuera la puñetera CIA.

—Tienes razón en que la estaba tomando contigo y no es justo —tercia Soo Jin, mientras arrastra alguna piedrecilla perdida con los pies— . Además, la CIA hubiera sido más sutil.

Los dos volvemos a reír. Esta vez los hoyuelos vuelven a aparecer. ¡Si Jin supiera lo fácil que resulta distinguir cuándo está sonriendo con sinceridad, quizá se empeñaría menos en fingir!

—¿Cómo es en España? —pregunta de pronto.

—¿Cómo? —digo yo confundido.

—¿Cómo sería ser gay en España? —insiste él — Vamos, tengo curiosidad.

—Bueno, depende.

—Eso no es muy concreto —me acusa él certeramente.

—Ya bueno. Depende de la persona con la que te topes. Por ejemplo, en mi país los gays se pueden casar. Se le llama unión civil.

—¡Vaya, como Estados Unidos! — comenta Soo Jin, ya caminando a mi lado.

—Perdona, guapo —presumo yo—, pero en España los gays se empezaron a casar casi diez años antes que en Estados Unidos.

—¡Qué suerte! ¿Y entonces cuál es la pega?

—Pues que hay gente que sigue pensando que los gays son unos enfermos, sobre todo la gente muy religiosa. Que si es antinatural, que si es pecado... Y bueno, hay quien les pega palizas o les hace bulling en los institutos.

—¿Tus padres serían así? —prosigue Soo Jin.

—¿La verdad? No lo sé. Mi madre es un poco hippie, ¿sabes? Muy “vive y deja vivir”. Creo que no le importaría. Y a mi padre, bueno, puede que le sorprendiera un poco.

—Decías que tenías una hermana —recuerda Jin—. ¿Cómo es? Yo soy hijo único y me das un poco de envidia.

—¡Puff! ¡No te pierdes nada! —respondo yo—. Es una empollona, doña perfecta y una friki total. Está obsesionada con Corea. Seguro que si te conociera, no te dejaría en paz. Se pega el día escribiendo chorradas en Internet, yendo a clubs de frikis de lo asiático y aprendiendo coreografías de sus adoraaaaaaaaaadooooooos BTS.

—¡BTS! —reconoce Soo Jin—Sé a quienes te refieres. Mi hermana está loca por ellos también.

—¿Pero no decías que eras hijo único? —le corrijo yo.

—No, en Corea, hermana también se llama a las chicas algo más mayores a las que tienes aprecio. Mi hermana mayor, mi Ha Neul-noona es hija de unos amigos de mis padres. Hemos sido amigos desde pequeños y siempre ha estado a mi lado. Ella es genial, fuerte y valiente. No le importa decir lo que piensa pero también puede ser muy femenina y maternal a veces. De hecho, tiene muchos pretendientes porque es muy guapa —Soo Jin permanece pensativo durante un instante—. Creo que tú también le caerías bien.

—¿Ah sí? —interrogo yo bajo la presión de mi ego acrecentado.

—Sí. Ya le he hablado de ti —dispara Soo Jin de pronto.

—¿Y qué piensa? —me apresuro en querer saber.

—Le parece bien. Me apoya mucho. Por si fuera poco, da la casualidad de que ha empezado a aprender español, así que supongo que no le importaría practicar contigo.

—Eso mola —digo yo—. Parece que tienes una amiga que te quiere mucho. Eso es importante.

De pronto, el semblante de Soo Jin vuelve a nublarse.

—Antes tenía también un amigo de la edad de mi noona, mi hermano mayor, mi hyung, pero ahora que sabe qué tipo de persona soy, le cuesta mirarme a la cara.

La manera en como la voz de Soo Jin se escurre al decir esto, delatando la profundidad de su herida, hace que mi respiración se acelere y mi sangre se inunde de rabia. ¿Quién sería capaz de rechazar a alguien como Jin solo por lo que opine la gente? No conozco a ese capullo y ya tengo ganas de partirle la puta cara. Sin embargo, por el comportamiento de Jin, parece que le sigue teniendo aprecia a ese mamón. La saliva se me amontona en la garganta como si tuviera una espina clavada.

—¿Estabas muy unido a ese tío? —pregunto a mi pesar. Me sorprende lo tosca que me suena la voz fuera de mi cabeza.

—Sí —suspira Soo Jin—. Fue mi primer amor. Cuando éramos niños, yo estaba todo el rato con mi noona y con él, incluso fuimos a los mismos colegios e institutos. Todos los adultos hacían bromas y apuestas acerca de si Noona se casaría conmigo o con Yoon Jun Seok, pero lo cierto es que yo siempre me fijé en él – Soo Jin se abraza el antebrazo izquierdo, como si quisiera protegerse de sus propios sentimientos-. Nunca le dije nada al respecto. Temía perderle, pero creo que al final dio igual cuánto me haya esforzado en ocultarlo.

 

Juro que lo intento. Procuro no vomitar todo el amasijo de ácidos celos que me están desintegrando las entrañas. Esta toxicidad que siento es demasiada y termino desparramándola en palabras.

—¡Menudo gilipollas!- bramo.

Como es de esperar, Soo Jin me dirige una mirada de asco y furia.

—¡Ey! —se queja— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de él? ¡No lo conoces! Es buena persona, un chico amable, responsable y maduro. Si vuelves a insultarle, tendré que...

—¡Una buena persona no te habría hecho daño! —rujo—. Yo no te habría hecho daño, jamás —termino murmurando.

Soo Jin me mira con desconcierto para después volver a bajar la mirada. Respiro hondo y me limito a apoyar la mano en el hombro de Jin, en un intento por manifestar mi apoyo. Aún de medio lado, puedo ver como un hoyuelo salvaje apareció.

 _Porque tú, cuando sonríes, me mareo_  
_Cierto, ¿tendrás cuidado?_  
_Tú, en realidad, lo que es realmente peligroso_  
_Solo tú los tienes_

Soo Jin levanta su preciosa cabecita de pronto.

—¿Entonces porqué tienes tanto miedo? —pregunta de pronto.

Quito la mano de pronto, como si me la hubieran electrocutado. Intento disimular.

—¿Miedo a qué? —me hago el sueco.

—A que tu abuela le diga a tu familia que eres gay —me recuerda Jin—. No tiene mucho sentido, si todos son tan tolerantes y te aprecian. ¿O es que no has encontrado aún esa persona amada por la que lucharías hasta el final?

Puto Soo Jin. Justo cuando crees que es un angelito dulce e inocente, vuelve a metértelas dobladas. Mi travieso y astuto diablillo no deja títere con cabeza. Me rasco mi caótica cabellera en busca de una respuesta convincente pero solo se me ocurre decir la verdad. Y eso es lo que suelto, mientras Soo Jin y yo nos adentramos en otra arboleda. Esta vez parece otoño. Fogosas hojas de arce levitan a nuestro alrededor.

—Si he de ser sincero, no es por mi familia en sí —confieso—. Es por el resto. Verás, yo ya soy el raro por ser charnego. No quiero añadir otra etiqueta a la lista.

Soo Jin vuelve a arrugar su preciosa y redondita naricilla.

—¿Charnego? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Es lo que eres cuando tus padres no son totalmente catalanes —le explico yo— Hay algunos CAPULLOS— me esfuerzo en enfatizar la palabra con toda la ira que soy capaz de reunir-, a los que les molesta que no sea de pura cepa.

—¿Hablas del Independentismo en Cataluña? —intenta confirmar Jin—. He leído un poco sobre el tema... Entonces, tus padres no son catalanes.

—Mi madre sí. Hablo catalán con ella y todo, pero mi padre y mi yaya Hortensia son andaluces, del sur de España. Se ve que hay gente que le molesta que mi padre se haya venido a estudiar y currar a Cataluña. Lo que pasa es que le va de puta madre y les da envidia.

—Pero hay muchos hijos de inmigrantes andaluces viviendo actualmente en Cataluña. No me parece muy racional fijarse en esas cosas —dictamina Soo Jin.

—No lo es —escupo yo—. A ver, en Barcelona donde todo el mundo es de un sitio distinto no pasa tanto, pero me tuvo que tocar a mí. ¡Y todo porque desde parvulitos tuve que compartir clase con el desgraciado de Oriol Berdaguer! Desde que éramos unos malditos críos ha estado tocándome las narices con el tema de mi familia. Casi consigue que me hagan bulling en el colegio, el muy cabrón.

—Pero no lo consiguió, ¿verdad? —intuye Soo Jin.

—No —confirmo yo, orgulloso—. y todo gracias a mi mejor amigo Jaume.

—¿Así que tu también tienes un amigo? —comenta Soo Jin.

—¡Es el puto amo! ¡Un crack! ¡Es súper listo y siempre saca buenas notas! Es un poco bocazas a veces, sobre todo con las tías, pero es muy legal y sincero. Siempre que tienes un mal día, consigue animarte. Es el mejor.

Soo Jin se ruboriza casi tanto como las hojas que nos acorralan en su caída.

—¿Y...bueno...nunca has sentido... ha habido algo...? —intenta preguntar.

—¿Con el Jaume? ¡Qué dices! —me escandalizo yo—. ¡Pero si le gustan más las chicas que a un tonto un lápiz! Además, que no es mi tipo. Nunca lo vería de esa forma. Es mi colega y punto.

—Perdona si he sido indiscreto —se disculpa tímidamente Jin.

Yo me acerco a él, y en un despiste le vuelvo a tomar de las manos.

—Ey, no te des mal —le reconforto—. No estoy enfadado contigo ni nada. Solo me he sorprendido.

—De acuerdo —concede él—. ¿Entonces puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

—Claro. ¡Dispara!

—¿Qué piensas de todo ese asunto de separarse de España?

Otra puñetazo en la cara de Soo Jin. En serio, este niño es como una caja sorpresa con un guante de boxeo dentro. Menos mal que se sentía mal por ser indiscreto. De pronto, me vuelve a picar la nuca.

—Es una cuestión un poco delicada —me preparo.

—Entiendo —afirma Soo Jin, quien no deja de mirarme, aguardando mi respuesta.

—A ver, sinceramente —empieza a hablar—, me da la impresión de que pase lo que pase, estoy jodido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Verás, yo soy catalán por parte de madre, por mucho que les fastidie a muchos. Llevo toda mi vida viviendo en Barcelona y hablo catalán además de castellano. Es mi tierra y todo lo que conozco. Mis amigos viven aquí y todas las mierdas que nos hace Madrid, haciéndonos de menos, robándonos con la corrupción no me gustan. Pero yo también soy español y no creo que pueda dejar de sentirme así. ¿Qué se supone que va a pasar si nos vamos de España? ¿Tendré que ir a ver a mis primos del pueblo con pasaporte? ¿O tendré que mudarme de Cataluña porque no quiero la Independencia? La gente suele decirme que no entiendo a los independentista porque soy charnego, pero ellos tampoco se dan cuenta de que estoy en medio y recibiendo por parte de los dos lados. No es que quiero dejar de hablar catalán con mi madre, pero también quiero hablar castellano con mi padre. ¡Dios, es como cuando eres pequeño y te preguntan si quieres más a mamá o a papá! ¡Es una pregunta trampa!

Soo Jin hunde la mirada en la alfombra de hojas que hacemos crujir con cada paso.

—Sé que no sé mucho de tu país, pero, ¿te puede decir algo al respecto?

—Si crees que tienes algo que aportar para solucionar toda esta mierda, adelante —le animo yo.

En unos segundos cuya rapidez me quita el hipo, Soo Jin me abraza. Entierra su carita de porcelana en mi pecho. El contacto, aún con la molestia de la tela, me congela de inmediato. Este niño me va a volver loco.

—No os separéis —me pide de pronto, como si la decisión dependiera de mí—. No os separéis, porque si lo hacéis, en algún momento vuestros jóvenes tendrán que volver a hacer el servicio militar.

Yo me limito a acariciarle la cabeza, aprovechando para comprobar el tacto exquisito de su flequillo. Respiro conmovido y termino por abrazarlo. Poco después, Soo Jin da muestras de querer separarse. Cuando me mira, su incomodidad está escrita con neones en su cara.

—Lo siento, no quería inmiscuirme ni ser tan dramático —reconoce él.

El bosque otoñal da paso a una plaza de edificios cristalinos que, con sus complicadas y resplandecientes curvas, harían las delicias del más pijo de los elfos.

—No es culpa tuya, es el mundo que está hecho una mierda —me quejo yo.

—Sí —opina Soo Jin—, tal vez por eso la gente tiene que escapar a un sitio como este por la noche.

Soo Jin y yo miramos al cielo violáceo que se extiende sobre nosotros como una cúpula mística. Justo cuando empiezo a cuestionarme si las estrellas que nos cubren son reales o no, una luz rojiza atraviesa el firmamento. Da vueltas inconexas y repentinas como un OVNI conducido por un borracho, hasta que se acerca lo suficiente para que pueda saber lo que es. Casi me muero del susto al comprobar que se trata de un hombre de mediana edad, ataviado con la excéntrica combinación de una capa roja y un traje de oficina. Al notar nuestro estupor, el señor parece ofenderse.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que nunca habéis soñado con volar? —nos interpela levitando en las alturas— ¡Panda de niñatos!

Y tan rápido como llegó, desaparece como si de una mera alucinación se tratara.

—¿Pero qué co..? —empiezo a pronunciar, justo cuando Soo Jin se deshace en carcajadas.

En cuestión de segundos, estamos los dos doblándonos de risa.

—¿Has visto eso? —me pregunta Soo Jin, sin terminar de creérselo.

—¡Un hombre que estaba soñando que volaba a lo Super Man! ¡Me parto! —coincido.

—¡Dios, mi estómago! —se queja Soo Jin— ¡No me he reído así en meses!

Poco a poco la risa se va amansando hasta desaparecer. Solo quedamos Soo Jin y yo, normalizando nuestra respiración, contemplándonos mutuamente con una sonrisilla cómplice. Sin mediar palabra alguna, reanudamos nuestro paseo. Caminamos tan cerca el uno del otro que nuestras palmas no pueden evitar atraerse como imanes, se cruzan, se enredan y vuelven a despegarse en un juego cíclico y repetitivo.

—¿Sabes, Pau? —murmura él— Me ha gustado mucho tener esta conversación contigo.

—A mí también —contesto yo—. De vez en cuando no está mal hablar un poco en vez de tanto follar —. Mi cuerpo se paraliza de temor cuando percibo un mohín cínico de Soo Jin por el rabillo del ojo. Me apresuro a corregirme.- ¡Aunque también me gusta mucho follar contigo! ¡Quiero decir...!

Soo Jin vuelve a soltar otra sonora carcajada sin dejar de presenciar mi turbación.

—¡Te he entendido, tonto! —me aclara él.

Con la elegancia y precisión de un ninja, se acerca a mí hasta poder apoyar su carita en mi hombro izquierdo. Su voz me hace cosquillas en la orejas cuando me susurra al oído.

—Porque a mí también me gusta mucho tener sexo contigo.

Y, como si tal cosa, se aleja de mí para trotar alegremente delante mío, no sin antes girarse un momento para guiñarme el ojo con coquetería y premeditación. La sencilla sensualidad de su gesto vuelve a dejarme plantado en el sitio. Este niño va a volverme loco. Este niño me quiere volver loco. Mis labios ya están temblando de impaciencia.

 _Esos hoyuelos son ilegales_  
_No, son peligrosos, oh yes_  
_Así que te llamo "chico ilegal"_  
_Tu existencia es criminal_

 _¿Fue un error de un ángel?_  
_¿O fue un beso profundo?_  
_Esos hoyuelos son ilegales_  
_Pero los quiero de todos modos, de todos modos, de todos modos_

—¿Cómo es que sabías todas esas cosas sobre Cataluña? —pregunto en un intento de normalizar la situación— ¿Es que te interesa la Política y esas cosas?

—Es por un trabajo de la universidad —explica él.

—¿La universidad? ¿Ya vas a la uni? ¡Qué pasada! —me admiro yo.

En cierto modo, no me es difícil entrever en Soo Jin ese aura sofisticada de aquellos que ya están en ese periodo de la vida estudiantil.

—Sí. Estudio Economía y Dirección de Empresas —comenta él, hasta que, de pronto, su frente empieza a arrugarse— ¿Por qué te extraña tanto? ¿Tú no vas a la universidad?

—¡Qué va! -respondo yo entre risas— ¡Si aún voy al instituto!

La cara de Soo Jin va perdiendo su leve color sonrosado y amarillento, como si le hubieran drenado toda la sangre del cuerpo hasta dejarlo seco.

—¡Un momento! ¿Cuántos años tienes? —me pregunta con urgencia y cara de haber visto un fantasma.

—Diecisiete —contesto yo— ¿Por?

—¡OH DIOS MÍO! —grita Soo Jin horrorizado— ¡ME ESTOY ACOSTANDO CON UN MENOR DE EDAD!

Mi orgullo de adolescente que ansía considerarse adulto se ve herido por su repentina revelación.

—A ver, que en abril cumplo dieciocho —tercio yo—. Tampoco hay que ponerse así.

—¡Soy un pervertido! ¡Un degenerado! —sigue exclamando Soo Jin inverso en el odio hacia sí mismo. Toma aire de pronto—. ¡Espera! ¡La forma de contar la edad es distinta! ¿En qué año naciste?

—En el 2000 —le digo sin entender del todo la razón de su pánico—. ¿Y tú?

—En 1996 —murmura él entre dientes—. Bueno, en Corea tendrías casi diecinueve años. Dios, sigues siendo un maldito colegial. Ahora entiendo porque eres algo infantil en ocasiones. ¡No eres más que un crío!

—¡Anda, eres del año de mi hermana mayor! —observo yo—. ¡Qué gracia!

—¡No tiene ninguna gracia! —brama Soo Jin fuera de sí— Dios, me estoy mareando.

Atrapado en su propia ansiedad, Soo Jin empieza a dar vueltas con las manos en la cara por el jardín de la plaza regentado por una enorme fuente que emana elegantes chorros de agua. Parece realmente afectado por el descubrimiento de mi edad, y, sin embargo, para mí la suya nunca fue algo tan trascendente. Hubiera querido acostarme con él aunque en vez de veintidós, hubiera tenido cuarenta. A mí solo me importa él. ¿Por qué le afecta tanto unos míseros cuatro años? ¿Y qué va a hacer al respecto? Esa sí es una pregunta cuya respuesta me da miedo desentrañar. Congelado por la incertidumbre, voy hasta él. Le levanto la barbilla con los dedos, forzándole a mirarme a la cara.

—Jin —le llamo—,¿Es que ya no te gusto por mi edad? ¿Ya no quieres saber nada de mí?  
La pregunta parece haber calmado a Soo Jin, quien desvía la mirada avergonzado y chasquea la lengua de frustración. Me acaricia el rostro para que pueda tranquilizarme también.

—No, no es eso —murmura—. Yo no quiero dejar de encontrarme contigo. Es sólo que no me lo esperaba. No aparentas tu edad en absoluto. ¡Argh! —grita— ¡No es justo! ¿Cómo puedes tener ese cuerpo de hombre siendo tan joven?

Una sonrisilla maligna y prepotente se me asoma por la boca. Este es una oportunidad de oro para impresionar a Soo Jin.

—¿De verdad quieres saber mi secreto? —proclamo orgulloso— ¡Practico artes marciales desde pequeño!

El rostro de Soo Jin se ilumina de admiración.

—¿En serio? —replica él— ¡Eso suena súper interesante y varonil!

—¿Verdad que sí? —me regocijo yo.

—¿Y qué arte marcial practicas? —se interesa Soo Jin—. Si se puede preguntar...

—Taekwondo, desde los seis años —respondo—. Así es como desarrollas músculos como los míos.

Soo Jin se muestra cada vez más intrigado e impresionado y a mí me encanta tenerle tan pendiente de mí. Seguro que ahora le gusto tanto que le va a dar igual mi edad. A partir de ahora pensará en mí como en el semental del Taekwondo, eso sin tener en cuenta que se trata de un deporte de su país.

—¿Y eres bueno? ¿Cuál es tu cinturón? —insiste Soo Jin con chispitas en los ojos.

—Soy cinturón rojo —me pavoneo—. Segundo kup. Es un nivel bastante avanzado para que lo entiendas.

—¡Oh! —exclama Soo Jin emocionado— ¡Eso parece propio de gente realmente fuerte! Veamos si...

De repente, algo rápido y potente sacude mis talones, como un guadaña de aire que me hace perder el equilibrio. Doy con mi espalda en el suelo, espabilándome con una súbita ración de dolor. Lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos es el rictus cínico de Soo Jin. Chasquea la lengua con disgusto.

—No, no eres la gran cosa precisamente —dictamina mientras me ofrece su mano para levantarme.

—¿Pero qué...? —empiezo a decir, al tiempo que me masajeo el lugar del cráneo de donde brotará mi chichón.

—¿Qué te creías? —se burla él sin dejar de ayudarme— ¿Pensabas que eras el único del mundo que había aprendido Taekwondo? Yo lo practico desde los cuatro años y soy mayor que tú. Cinturón Negro. Tercer Dan. De seguir en mi club, en un par de meses hubiera sido nombrado Boo Sanbom Nim (Ayudante del profesor).

Debo de haberme quedado con la boca tan abierta que una familia entera de moscas podría vivir ene ella. Vale, es oficial: me siento como un auténtico gilipollas.

—Vaya —murmuro— yo...

—¿Qué? —asume Soo Jin presuntuoso— ¿Pensabas que por ser delgado no podía ser tan fuerte o más que tú? ¡Pues te equivocabas!

—Lo cierto es que estaba pensando que eso explica porqué tienes esas piernas tan largas, fibrosas y bonitas —replico yo—. Están desarrolladas par dar patadas precisas y rápidas como las del Taekwondo. Todo cuadra.

Soo Jin carraspea nervioso por el inesperado piropo.

—Pau —comienza a proponer entre titubeos—, es posible que haya sido un poco duro contigo. ¿Qué te parece si luchamos una ronda? A lo mejor así podemos aprender un poco el uno del otro.

Dicho esto, Soo Jin, vira su estrecha y sensual cadera hasta colocarse en ap sogui (posición hacia delante o de ataque). Sus manos esbozan un olgul makki o bloqueo de la parte alta del tronco. Solo el comprobar como su cuerpo fibroso y enjuto se adapta como un guante a las formas del Taekwondo, como si lo hubieran esculpido para ellas hace que se me erice el bello de todo el cuerpo . Este chico siempre logra sorprenderme: justo cuando creo que no puede ser más sexy consigue superar todas mis expectativas. Joder, esa mirada fiera me está dando escalofríos.

—Me encantaría —afirmo rotundamente, rezando porque Soo Jin no se percate de lo mucho que me está haciendo babear ahora mismo.

—¡Muy bien! —ordena él con firmeza— ¡Prepárate!

—Vale —babeo absorto en su brutal belleza.

—Sambon-nim —se impacienta él—. Te estoy esperando... Te dije que te prepararas.

Y, sí, justo entonces me doy cuenta de que me he vuelto a quedarme mirándole como un idiota, como una polilla a una bombilla. Él disimula una risita y me hace un gesto para incitarme a lo Bruce Lee. Mi garganta está reseca. Nunca pensé que un contrincante me haría derretirme antes de iniciar la lucha. Muy profundo dentro de mi alma, sé que él ya me ha derrotado.

Flexiono mis piernas, apoyando mi peso en la derecha. Giro la cadera para adelantar la izquierda, emulando la postura preparatoria en L o Niunja Yombi Sogui. Doblo mis brazos para darme impulso y me propulso para intentar golpear el hombro de Soo Jin. Intento esgrimir mis piernas con precisión, no quiero dañar su precioso rostro, pero él, lejos de agradecer mi caballerosidad, desvía mi pierna con un bloqueo central. Mis ingles chillan por la tensión a la que son sometidas, pero consigo recuperar el equilibrio apoyándome en la otra pierna. Opto por un puñetazo en el pecho pero él se defiende con una llave, para luego hacerme caer con otro barrido de pies. Me mira otra vez desde sus inexpugnables alturas con esa sonrisa canina de ligero desprecio, preguntándose tal vez si no puede hacerlo mejor. Y no, Soo Jin ni siquiera se ha despeinado. Me está volviendo loco.

Me levanto de un salto, e intento acertarle con una serie reiterada de patadas medias. Él se desvía del rumbo de la mayoría con ligeros pero eficaces giros de caderas y pies, acompañados de bloqueos con su antebrazo.

—Por favor —se burla—. Eres como esos niños que no saben jugar a videojuegos y prueban a darle a todos los botones lo más rápido posible.

Sus palabras son como un enjambre de avispas ruidosas que no paran de picotear mi ya hinchado ego. En algún momento, podré hacerle callar. Cambio a patada alta para sorprenderle, pero él lo ve venir. Me intercepta con un eogol makki o bloqueo de cara. Su otro puño se me clava en el costado hasta casi dejarme sin respiración. Indefenso me veo obligado a retroceder.

—Eres fácil de provocar, ¿eh? Si eres tan emotivo en la lucha, no podrás mantener un enfoque global —me regaña—. ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer!

Él vuelve a su postura defensiva e inicia el característico baile de pies, como si todo lo anterior no hubiera sido más que un mero calentamiento para él. Yo rujo de frustración y me lanzo a por él, con el objetivo de golpearlo con una patada frontal, pero, una vez más, él voltea sus caderas y me detiene y aleja con una patada trasera.

—Demasiado obvio —juzga él—. Haces muchos movimientos innecesarios. Te luces tanto que tu enemigo puede leerte fácilmente.

Con la hiel en la boca, arremeto contra él con una patada lateral que aproveche a mi favor la distancia a la que estamos, pero él se me amarra con una patada en gancho hacia el otro lado, de manera que no solo me esquiva, sino que me atrapa. Nuestros cuerpos se han enredado de una manera muy peligrosa. La concentrada fragancia que emana su piel apenas húmeda entumece mis sentidos. Su mirada certera, hermosa pero letal como una punta de flecha termina de condenarme.

—Tienes muy buenos reflejos, lo reconozco —comenta él, con la respiración a penas si un poco agitada—. Seguro que estás acostumbrado a destruir a tus oponentes con golpes rápidos e inesperados. Pura fuerza bruta, pero sin ninguna estrategia.

Entonces, con un movimiento hábil, Soo Jin me golpea la espalda. Yo le empujo para poder liberarme. Contraataco con una patada alta y frontal, pero pronto me siento derrumbar como un castillo de naipes. Vuelvo a caer de espaldas al suelo. No me da tiempo ni a gritar antes de que el puño de Soo Jin me ate a la tierra. La derrota es clara y aplastante. Soo Jin ha dominado el encuentro desde el principio. Con una frialdad pasmosa, se ha limitado a prever mis intenciones y ha actuado solo cuando era necesario para vapulearme sin piedad. Desde el plano contrapicado que disfruto desde el polvoriento suelo de mi fracaso, Soo Jin ha adquirido la belleza extraña y sobrecogedora de los depredadores. Parece una serpiente de relucientes escamas que se arrastra elegante y tranquila hacia su presa para mostrar sus mortíferos colmillos en el instante preciso. Es una hermosa bestia y lejos de inspirarme temor o rabia, me provoca una fiebre cuyo origen no consigo dilucidar. Mi único pensamiento, cuando él vuelve a ofrecerme su ayuda para levantarme, es que muero por que esa fierecilla diabólica me devore.

 _Cada vez que los veo, mi corazón se vuelve peligroso_  
_Cada vez que los veo, se vuelve más peligroso_  
_Oh baby no hey_  
_Oh baby no hey_  
_Es demasiado peligroso estar en este mundo_

—No te sientas mal —me consuela él, ajeno a mi excitación—. Si he de ser justo, no tienes mal nivel. Eres bastante fuerte y rápido, pero demasiado impulsivo. Tienes que aprender a enfocar la mente en... —Ahora que estoy de pie, los afilados y perceptivos ojos de Soo Jin reparan en mi entrepierna. Yo he intentado apretar las piernas mientras me incorporaba, pero no ha sido suficiente como ya disimular mi incómoda situación—. Vaya...

—Yo... Lo siento... —me apresuro a disculparme avergonzado.

Aunque Soo Jin no se muestra molesto, más bien se divierte ante mi reacción. Sus dedos acarician en círculos mi piel.

—No te preocupes —sisea entre susurros seductores—. Es algo natural, supongo.

—Nunca me había pasado luchando —me excuso—. ¡Lo juro! No soy un pervertido...

—No es lo que estaba pensando, Pau —ríe él—. Acaso tú... —se me acerca otra vez al oído—. ¿No te habrás quedado con ganas de más después de esa interrupción, verdad?

—¿Qué? —balbuceo yo.

—¿Te apetece volver a hacerlo? —ronronea él.

—Pe,pe,pero podrían volver a vernos —objeto yo a mi pasar.

Con el brazo izquierdo libre, él acaricia mi bíceps. Me levanta el bello al paso de sus dedos.

—No pasa nada. Hace un rato, me he fijado que hay un par de callejones estrechos por aquí que podrían servirnos de refugio. Nadie se fijara en nosotros. Dime, ¿te apetece? Porque siempre podemos intentar averiguar si por aquí hay un motel, aunque posiblemente despertemos antes de que encontrarlo.

La sangre circula ruidosa y furiosa por las venas de este cuerpo que no sé si es del todo real. Lo único cierto es el brillo lúbrico de los profundos y abisales ojos de Soo Jin. Me siento hipnotizado como la presa de una boca constrictor. Sus pequeños y tentadores labios rojizos se separan lentamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dice? —insiste Soo Jin.

—Tío, me encanta como piensas —contesto abnegado—. Joder, sí, te seguiré al final del mundo.

A—sí me gusta —ríe él—, aunque solo te he propuesto sexo, no que mueras por mí.

¿Es posible que Soo Jin no entienda lo sencillo que es que ambas nociones se entremezclen en mi mente? Ahora mismo, moriría por tocarle una vez más. El toque eléctrico de Soo Jin me quema la mano que este toma sin previo aviso, para conducirme al lugar estrecho y recóndito donde podremos arder juntos. Para terminar de adormecer mi sentido común, me inyecta una sonrisa sensual plagada de traviesos y graciosos hoyuelos. Soy todo suyo.

 

 _Esos hoyuelos son ilegales_  
_No, son peligrosos, oh yes_  
_Así que te llamo chico ilegal_  
_Tu existencia es criminal_

 _¿Fue un error de un ángel?_  
_¿O fue un beso profundo?_  
_Esos hoyuelos son ilegales_  
_Pero los quiero de todos modos, de todos modos, de todos modos_

La espalda de Soo Jin impacta contra el muro de ladrillo, aunque no se queja por el probable dolor. Más bien, se entretiene intentando colar sus manos aventureras por debajo de mi camisa. Suavemente me acaricia la nuca, mientras yo lo cerco con mi cuerpo y le como la boca. Un rugidito surge de esta, cuando nos separamos para respirar. Él cuela mis piernas entre las suyas y nuestras entrepiernas se tocan por debajo del vaquero. Una ligera vibración, un escalofrío nos recorre entonces. Soo Jin se muerde el labio mojado y goloso de pura impaciencia. Coloco mis manos sobre sus caderas, aquellos vórtices mortales que siempre, tanto en la lucha como en el amor, siempre terminan engulléndome. Como un niño pequeño que destroza el papel de regalo, le subo la sudadera. El vientre blanquecino como el mármol de una estatua antigua, con las perturbaciones justas que le otorgan sus discretos abdominales queda expuesto ante mí. Sus pezones sonrosados resaltan como una trampa demasiado obvia como para no caer en ella. Él me mira con la mirada anegada en turbias aguas de lujuria, con sus mejillas de melocotón teñidas de un fogoso carmesí de fruta madura. Sus labios de golosina se entreabren para soltar algunos jadeos involuntarios enjuagados en almibarada saliva.

—Dios... —susurro.

—¿Qué? —pregunta él.

Creo que desnudarte es lo más sexy que he hecho en toda mi vida- confieso.  
La cara ruborizada de Soo Jin parece a punto de reventar.

—¡Idiota! —arremete él.

—Joder —río yo—. ¿Por qué será que cada vez que me insultas me pones más y más cachondo?

—Bueno —tercia él, restregando su naricita contra la mía—, se me ocurre algo que podríamos hacer para solucionar eso.

Y ese momento en el que he bajado la guardia, las manos de Soo Jin se han infiltrado bajo mi ropa, destrozando de paso algunos botones. Trazan misteriosos e indescifrables hechizos de amor en mi sensible piel. Vuelvo a besarle, su lengua le hace el amor en la suya en un húmedo lecho de carne y encía, donde respirar no resulta más que una pérdida de tiempo. Nuestras caderas se aferran la una a la otra, como dos animales marinos en un pulso de fuerza. Soo Jin se separa para sollozar.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —susurro con la voz rezumando deseo.

—Lo que tú quieras —contesta él al borde una asfixia que no le impide juguetear con la hebilla de mi cinturón— Te dejo elegir.

Entonces, lo tomo por las caderas y lo volteo contra la pared. El movimiento es tan repentino que Soo Jin emite un gritito de sorpresa. Le arranco la sudadera y la gorra de cuajo. Mi pecho desnudo por su descarada invasión y su espalda, estrecha y nacarada, surcada armoniosamente por el valle de su columna se encajan la una contra la otra, separadas exclusivamente por una patina de sudor. Él inconscientemente, alza sus firmes nalgas contra mí, rozándome, incitándome a ir más allá.

—¿Así está bien? —le pregunto al oído antes de corresponder a sus movimientos pélvicos— ¿Te gusta?

—Sí —ronronea roncamente— No te pares, por favor.

Yo le obedezco. Le bajo los pantalones y la ropa anterior hasta las rodillas, le separo las piernas todo lo que puedo, antes de retirarme el calzoncillo. Ese traicionero pedazo de carne mío brota de su prisión de tela, dolorosamente duro, anhelante, como una vara de zahorí, busca el interior de Soo Jin.

Pero antes de poder cumplir con ese dulce objetivo, tenemos deberes que cumplir. Los hombros de Soo Jin pulidos como piedras de río, sonrosadas como pétalos florales por el rubor aparecen como tiernos tentempiés para mi boca. Empiezo por su cuello de grácil ave, mordisqueando la tersa y pálida piel, y poco a poco voy descendiendo beso a beso. Mientras tanto, con una mano busco su apéndice que se yergue tan inflamado y afligido como el mío. Vibra cuando lo acaricio con la palma de mi mano. En respuesta, Soo Jin comienza a bambolear sus hábiles caderas como un barco mecido por un marea antigua y secreta, así que las amarro con mi mano libre. Me interno casi por accidente en el valle de carne que son las nalgas de Soo Jin. El sollozo brota de su tierna garganta como un trueno de una nube borrascosa. Así que, suelto el miembro ya explotado de Soo Jin y aprovecho sus fluidos para lubricar su golosa entrada. A pesar de lo incómodo de la postura, mis dedos son devorados uno a uno por sus entrañas caníbales. Todo esto lo contempla aquella furtiva parte de mi mismo que aguarda impaciente su turno. Mis dedos no dejan de resbalar por la escurridiza cima señalando con las yemas todas la protuberancias. La espalda de Soo Jin se arquea peligrosamente con cada incursión.

—Pau, por favor —susurra sofocadamente—. ¡Hazlo ya! Me vas a volver loco.

Trago saliva y sostengo las desbocadas caderas con mis manos titubeantes y me froto contra Soo Jin hasta que de un movimiento decidido me interno del todo en él. Él brama de placer cuando lo lleno, hasta el punto que tengo que agarrar su cintura para que sus flaqueadas rodillas no lo hagan caer. A partir de aquí se lo dejo todo a mi entrepierna, que golpea el cuerpo de Soo Jin como un herrero golpea un yunque. Poco a poco, su carne me va abrazando y abriendo paso, sumiéndome en un mar de ardor. Me siento fundir dentro de él, en la sagaz búsqueda de su placer. Sus lóbulos de frambuesa quedan de pronto a mi vista, con esa guinda de oro en uno de ellos. Paso mi lengua por este último. Es como saborear un polo de metal y fuego.

—¡No! —gime él— Me haces cosquillas...Mmm.

—Desde que te los vi puestos, pensé en hacerte esto —le advierto—. Y esto también.

Con una fijación vampírica, marco con mis dientes el delicado arco que une su cuello con el hombro izquierdo. Lamo la punción con mi lengua y mis pegajosos labios.

—¡No! ¡Pau, para! ¡No lo hagas! —ruega él.

—¿Por qué no? —me rebelo yo entre chupetones— ¡Estás tan rico, precioso!

¡Ah! Juraría que Soo Jin me aprieta más y más.

—No —se rebela él—. Si lo haces, me dejarás marca. ¡Tendré que volver a llevar cuello alto!

—¿Qué?

Aquella información repentina y tan ilógica me abotarga el cerebro, algo que Soo Jin utiliza para girarse y tirarme del pelo, forzándome a besarle en sus labios vueltos. Así, le muerdo los labios en vez del cuello, conforme vamos chocando, hundiéndonos, encajándonos a cada vez más profundidad el uno en el otro. De pronto, Soo Jin suelta otro poderoso gemido. Me aprieta dentro de sus vibrantes paredes como si pretendiera exprimirme del todo. Mi mente exhausta se queda en blanco cuando me desahogo dentro de él, como blanco es el semen con el que riego su blanca espalda. Entre ruidosas bocanadas de aire, caemos abrazados, apoyándonos uno en el otro. Soo Jin todavía sollozando, emite algunas risitas de puro triunfo. Yo le beso la nuca.

 _Ilegales_  
_Ilegales_  
_Pero los quiero de todos modos, de todos modos, de todos modos_

—Dios —exclamo—, te amo.

De pronto, la espalda de Soo Jin se tensa como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. No es hasta que veo la expresión de palpable terror de Soo Jin que me doy cuenta de lo que acabo hacer por pura inconsciencia, de lo enormidad de lo que acabo de confesar.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunta Soo Jin nervioso.

—Yo, yo... —intento crear una frase coherente pero mi mente se ha atorado como engranajes que no terminan de rotar—. Lo siento, yo, yo...

Soo Jin me separa súbitamente con su brazo. Su flequillo oculta un rostro desencajado.

—No pasa nada —disimula él—. ¿Sabes? Creo que debería ir despertándome ya. Nos vemos. Gracias por el sexo.

—¡No! ¡Espera, Jin!

Intento retenerlo agarrándole del brazo, pero él más rápido y me encuentro intento asir un haz de luz que se evapora entre mis dedos. De pura desesperación, al rato, noto como el escenario en que me encuentro comienza a diluirse ante mis ojos. Caigo inevitablemente en mi cama.  
Sabiéndome ya en el mundo real, me dan ganas de arrancarme la piel de la cara de pura rabia contra mí mismo. En lugar de ello, sacudo las sábanas con mis piernas y pago mi pataleta y mi vergüenza con la almohada. A juzgar por la mirada aterrorizada de Soo Jin, que me ronda mis recuerdos como un fantasma, era demasiado pronto. Lo he echado todo a perder.

—ARRRG, JODER, ¡PERO QUÉ GILIPOLLAS QUE SOY! —grito— ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡IDIOTA! ¡SOY RETRASADO!

—COÑO, PAU! —me riñe mi hermana— DEIXA DORMIR A LA GENT QUE ELS DEMAS TENEN SOMNI, JODER! (¡Coño, Pau, deja dormir a la gente que los demás tienen sueño, joder!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, pido disculpas por no poder actualizar con cierto ritmo. La verdad es que la vida se me está complicando algo últimamente. Intentaré tener un capítulo para el fin de semana, a ver si puedo...
> 
> También me gustaría señalar que espero no ofender a nadie con las opiniones vertidas sobre el tema del Independentismo Catalán. Es un tema muy complicado y sensible, pero como a mí me gusta ver el mundo arder, hice un fic tratándolo como si tal cosa... Perdoncito XD
> 
> Finalmente, muchas ganas por seguir leyendo y espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Nos vemos pronto.


	15. Paraíso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo Jin se despierta arrepentido por haber huido cuando Pau le confesó por accidente que lo amaba. Menos mal que hoy come con su Noona. ¡Súper Park Ha Neul al rescate!

Río de pura inconsciencia, tras el éxito innegable de mi descaro. Me flaquean las rodillas. El aplastante peso de Pau, mucho más grande que yo, no ayuda. Su respiración agitada tras el éxtasis me hace cosquillas en la nuca. Algo viscoso y caliente se escurre por mis muslos y yo sé perfectamente lo que es, pero tampoco ayuda. Los efectos salvajes del orgasmo, la calma tras la tormenta también me afectan a mí, tanto que creo que voy a desfallecer de un momento a otro. Pero él me abraza y me agarro tontamente al recodo de ladrillo que queda sin cubrir de cemento. Me agarro a él. La alta temperatura que emana su cuerpo resulta reconfortante para mi espalda, como una bolsa de calor. Entonces, sus labios titubeante abiertos entre los jadeos como una ventana abierta de par en par por una ventolera, empiezan a formular palabras.

—Dios, te amo.

Y solo unos segundos después, donde había calor ahora hay frío. El miedo paraliza mi cuerpo, amenazando con apuñalarme el corazón. Tal vez hayan sido imaginaciones mías. Tal vez esto no sea más que el producto de lo que mi mente enfermiza desea escuchar. Intento confirmarlo.

—¿Qué has dicho?  
Yo mismo siento la alteración en mi pregunta, rezando por que esta permanezca oculta para él. Pero él se ha dado cuenta y balbucea. Lo ha dicho de verdad. Es demasiado obvio. Cuando lo miro, su cara está desencajada. Parece un alumno despistado al que le han sacado a la pizarra de pronto. Pau es incapaz de explicar y mucho menos justificar esa extraña declaración.

—Yo, yo —tartamudea— Lo siento...

Una gran incomodidad se apodera de mí, cubriendo solo en la superficie el miedo que me cala hasta los huesos. Tenemos que poner fin a esta conversación que ninguno está preparado para llevar a cabo. ¿Por qué ha tenido que soltar algo así de pronto? ¿Qué pretende? ¿A caso es lo que piensa que quiero escuchar? Sea como fuere, este no es el momento ni el lugar, sobre todo si sus palabras sacuden mis entrañas como una mala gripe. Y él sigue estando demasiado cerca de mí. Lo necesito lejos para pensar, para dilucidar la razón por la que esta torpe confesión me revuelve tanto por dentro.

—No pasa nada —intento tranquilizarlo—. ¿Sabes? Creo que debería ir despertándome ya. Nos vemos. Gracias por el sexo.

Su rostro antes congestionado por nuestro acto, se disuelve en una punzante mirada de confusión y frustración. Él intenta retenerme, me tira del brazo con tanta fuerza que creo que me lo va a arrancar. Pero yo solo quiero huir, de él, de sus palabras y de su carita de desilusión. Quiero meterme en un agujero muy pequeñito en el suelo donde sentimientos propios y ajenos no impacten contra mi pobre y ajado corazón como las olas contra la arena.

En vez de ello, aterrizo en mi cama, y aunque lo primero que veo es mi mesilla de noche con el despertador a punto de dar la hora, lo primero que observo es la forma tan dramática en la que Pau intentaba aferrarse a mí. Él había compartido sus sentimientos conmigo, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente y descuidada, pues, después de todo, no es más que un niño. ¿Y yo qué hago? Salgo corriendo de su lado, como si fuera una apestado. No es muy diferente de la manera en que la mirada de Hyung se solidificó tras saber la verdad sobre mí. Sí, lo más duro de todo no fue comprobar que él nunca me amaría. Lo peor fue sin duda sentir su aversión. Me giro sobre mí mismo con ganas de arrancarme la cara, aunque al final, solo me tiro de los pelos.

—¡Soo Jin, maldito idiota! —me maldigo entre susurros.

Entonces, algo grumoso y caliente termina de salir de mi interior, esta vez del real. He aquí la prueba del pecado. Estoy harto de mí mismo. Aun así, me levanto, reptando como un criminal por el pasillo, preparándome para otra vergonzosa ducha.

 

El aire invernal raspa con dureza mis mejillas, aportándome un dolor ligero pero revigorizante. Me gustaría pensar que me trae anhelos de una primavera anticipada. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la temperatura y la quietud casi mortecina en el ambiente, sé que va a nevar. Es por esto que el enérgico y rosa abrigo de pana de mi noona se ve con tanta facilidad, sentada en un parque de este rincón del campus, junto al lago rodeado de desnudos árboles. Más bien al contrario, es imposible no reparar en ella con su gruesa falda gris de lana con ribete negro, sus botas altas, su boina y su jersey también negro. Hoy lleva el largo cabello suelto, ondulado gracias no sólo a la humedad si no también a una eficaz y cara permanente y a la presión de sus habituales trenzas.

—Jin-ah —me llama a viva voz— ¡Estoy aquí!

Durante unos instantes, casi caigo en la tentación de hacerme el loco y fingir no reconocerla, pero no quiero obligarle a que venga a darme una patada en el trasero. Así que, como un buen dongsaeng , me acerco a saludar, eso sí, sin mucha prisa. Ella parece tan alegre de ver cómo me aproximo que parece a punto de aplaudir.

_Maratón, maratón_   
_La vida es larga así que tómalo despacio_   
_42.195_   
_El final está lleno de un paraíso de sueños_

—Has tardado —se queja ella con un falso mohín—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué haces esperar a tu Noona? ¿Eh?

—Estaba en la Biblioteca —le aclaro—. Estudiaba para mi trabajo sobre la industria catalana. ¿Sabes que hay multitud de empresa que cambiarían su sede en Barcelona de independizarse Cataluña? ¡Lo más curioso de todo es que muchas tienen una identidad netamente catalana como Caixa Bank, Freixenet, Catalana Occidente o Planeta...

Noona me interrumpe colocándome su dedo índice sobre los labios.

—Lee Soo Jin, todo eso está muy bien pero no podría interesarme menos—me riñe—. No te he llamado para hablar de Planeta u otras empresas que no conozco.

—¡Oh! Planeta es un grupo editorial y Catala Occidente es...

—¡No me importa! —silabea ella—. En serio, ¿te pido yo que me ayudes a recitar mis conjugaciones de español? ¿Verdad que no? Te he llamado para que te relajes conmigo, hablemos un poco y...— Noona se agacha para sacar el contenido de una bolsa que tiene apostada a sus pies. Se trata de varios tuppers —. Comamos.

_Pero el mundo real es_   
_Diferente de lo prometido_   
_Necesitamos correr, tenemos que pisarlo_   
_Si disparas una bengala_

  
_Tú, no tienes un destino_   
_No hay paisajes en absoluto_   
_Hasta que tu aliento llegue a tu barbilla_   
_Necesitas hacerlo_   
_Necesitas hacerlo_

—¿Qué es esto, Noona? —pregunto yo, mientras me veo forzado a guardar un tupper en mi regazo. Noona rebusca en el fondo para localizar nuestros palillos y un par de servilletas.

—¡Oh, no es gran cosa! —se pavonea ella con falsa modestia—. Solo un par de cosillas que me dio por preparar ayer. Verás he estado pensando en cómo puedo ayudarte a comer mejor, y me he dado cuenta de que igual, comer rodeado de gente mirándote podría incomodarte— Noona me ofrece un par de palillos, tras lo cual se pelea con la tapa de uno de los tuppers. Un penetrante olor a kimchi se disipa en el viento gélido—. Tal vez, estar en buena compañía y en un ambiente tranquilo y agradable pueda relajarte.

Noona me muestra orgullosa el interior del tupper, y sí, es kimchi, tal y como sugería su fuerte aroma.

—Te lo agradezco, Noona —tercio yo—. Es todo un detalle, pero dudo mucho que tenga apetito.

Noona me da un golpetazo en el brazo mientras chasquea la lengua.

—¡Argh! —gime de frustración— ¡Chico impaciente y desagradecido! ¿Es que vas a dejar que todo mi trabajo se malogre? Escucha, creo que tampoco es bueno que te sirvan una comida copiosa. Ayer, en clase de español, estuvimos hablando de las tapas.

—¿Las tapas? —me burlo yo— ¿Qué es eso, un animal?

—No, tonto —se ríe ella—. Es una comida española. Son como pequeños aperitivos, como bocaditos con muchas cosas. Los españoles, cuando salen a beber, pueden cenar así. Pequeños bocaditos que poco a poco te van llenando. Aún recuerdo como te quedaste mirando ese ramen con cara de asco, así que...

—¿Pensaste en hacerme tapas? —sigo burlándome yo.

—¡Tapas coreanas! —me corrige ella— No puedo hacer tapas al estilo español, bobo. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta importar el jamón o el chorizo? ¡Mi padre me mataría si sabe que me he gastado tanto!

—Sobre todo cuando ya te has gastado la mitad de tu asignación en esa falda- comento irónico.

—¡Descarado! —gruñe ella—¡Debería dejar que te murieras de hambre!

—¿Por qué? —replico yo— Venía pensando que era una gran elección. Noona, parece que la ropa que llevas está hecha solo para ti.

—¡Con razón decía que eres descarado! —se queja ella— ¡Menos mal que no te gustan las chicas! ¡Si no serías un maldito mujeriego desvergonzado! —y entonces Noona vuelve a sonreír— ¡Mira esto! ¡Son empanadillas de cerdo y verduras! ¡Tus favoritas de cuando estabas en Secundaria!

_Está bien parar_   
_No hay necesidad de correr sin siquiera saber el motivo_   
_Está bien no tener un sueño_   
_Si tienes momentos en los que sientes felicidad por un tiempo_

_Está bien parar_   
_Ahora no corremos sin saber siquiera el destino_   
_Está bien no tener un sueño_   
_Todas las respiraciones que respiras ya están en el paraíso_

Su aroma a grasa y salsa me envuelve como un abrazo materno, como una manta en pleno invierno. Imágenes de Noona, Hyung y yo juntándonos en la hora del almuerzo, comiendo en las escaleras, donde nuestros compañeros y profesores no nos escucharan hablar de nuestros secretos, se proyectan de pronto en mi mente. Imágenes de un momento más reconfortante y esperanzador, antes de que Hyung dejara de venir, interrumpido por todas esas chicas desconocidas que le hostigaban con cartas de amor escritas en oloroso papel rosa y confesiones a pelo. Confesiones a pelo. Maldita sea.

—¡Son todo en pequeñas porciones para que comas poco a poco! - anuncia Noona entusiasmada con su propia creación- ¡También he traído tofu frito! ¡Y Oi Mumchin, Kimbap y Bossam! ¡Todo preparado para que comas solo una porción si quieres!

—¡Vaya, Noona! —finjo admirarme yo— Has tenido que trabajar mucho.

—¿Qué ocurre, Jin-ah?- me interroga fulminante a través de su mirada de escáner.

A veces, la capacidad de Ha Neul-noona para ver a través de mí, consigue espeluznarme.

—No me ocurre nada, noona —miento.

—No puedes engañarme, Jin-ah —declara mi noona con aires de señora feudal, antes de meterse un poco de kimbap en la boca—, supongo que no tiene nada que ver con tu recién adquirido gusto por los jerseys de cuello alto.

Suspiro con exasperación y vuelvo el cuello del jersey, exhibiendo las marcas rojizas a Ha Neul quién estalla en carcajadas histéricas. Sí, era demasiado pedir que Pau se controlara un poco.

—¡Oh, dios mío! —chilla ella— ¡Es cierto que te has vuelto mayor!

—¡Como sigas burlándote de mí, me levanto y te dejo con todos tus platos! — le juro irritado.

—¡Nooooo, tonto! —me ruega ella cogiéndome del brazo— ¿Es que no has oído que los chismes son el aliño perfecto para todas las comidas? ¡Sé bueno y cuéntamelo todo! ¡Ah y cómete las empanadillas! —me ordena mientras me mete una mi boca entreabierta.

Me doy mi tiempo en masticar ante la mirada expectante de mi noona.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo volviste a ver? —insiste ella.

—Sí —concedo yo—, lo volví a ver.

—¿Y qué hicisteis? A parte de que él te comiera el cuello— ríe ella.

—Pues primero tuvimos sexo —me atraganto yo.— Dios, esto es ridículo.

—¡Vamos, Jin-ah! —me incita Ha Neul entre pedazos de kimchi— ¡Te conozco desde que tenías tres años! ¡No hay verdad vergonzosa sobre ti que se me pueda escapar mucho tiempo! ¡Y nadie viene a este lugar! ¡Por eso lo elegí!

—Está bien, tuvimos sexo y entonces conocí a su abuela.

Ahora es Ha Neul-noona quien se atraganta.

—¿Su abuela? —pregunta desconcertada.

—Sí, por alguna razón estaba ahí.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —me interroga ella con la boca manchada de especias.  
Pues primero lo corrió a chancletazos...— explico yo, todavía incómodo.

—¡Eso es un clásico universal! —dictamina, enarbolando sus palillos y con trozos de bossam en la boca.

—Y luego nos invitó a tomar el té con ella y sus amigas —concluyo.

—¡Venga ya! —exclama Ha Neul-noona.

—Sí, es una señora muy amable. Con mucho carácter, pero abierta de mente. Te caería bien —comento.

—Si tú lo dices...¿Y entonces? —me incita ella a continuar.

—Nos fuimos a dar una vuelta juntos. Fue muy... tierno, como en los doramas de la televisión – narro yo extrañado por los detalles de mi propio relato-. Nos dimos de la mano y hablamos de nosotros.

—¡Ohhhh! ¡Mi dulce y tierno Jin-ah sí que se ha hecho mayor! -exclama mi noona con exagerada emoción-. Ya ha tenido su primera cita.

La palabra me dispara como un muelle.

—¿Cita? ¡No! —me apresuro en negar— Solo caminamos y hablamos. No es una cita.

—Cariño —me explica ella sarcástica-, yo he tenido unas cuantas más que tú y, créeme, eso es lo que se hace en las citas: se toma algo, se pasea, se habla y se tiene sexo. Cumples con todos los requisitos. Porque...a ver si adivino qué hiciste después.

—¡Tuvimos sexo! - admito yo malhumorado, tras tragar otro trozo de kimbap— ¡Y él volvió a morderme el cuello aunque yo le dije que parara!

—¡Umm! ¡Es un chico apasionado! —sostiene Ha Neul-noona mientras degusta con indiscreción un poco de Oi Mumchin. Me da un pequeño codazo, tras lo cual separa sus manos con un gesto travieso—. Y dime, ¿cómo de dotado está ese chico apasionado?

—¿Noona? —pregunto yo irritado— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás ovulando? ¿Necesitas un hombre?

Noona me pega una pequeña colleja.

—¡No seas malo! —me riñe— ¡Y ahora responde a tu noona!

Vuelvo a exhalar el aire por la nariz con frustración y me dispongo a satisfacer a Ha Neul. No puedo evitar separar las manos de una manera ostentosa y solo un poco exagerada. Mi noona se queda sin habla.

—¡No puede ser! —exclama con dramatismo—. ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero un oppa latino así! ¿Por qué solo tienes que tenerlo tú?

—No te enfades conmigo —replico yo, mientras ingiero otra empanadilla—, eres tú la que me has acosado con tus preguntas.

—¿Y qué tal la cita? —vuelve ella otra vez a la carga— ¿Algún dato jugoso?

—Pues aparte de su abuela, tiene una hermana mayor y vive con su padre y su madre. Practica Taekwondo como nosotros y además está estudiando para entrar a la Universidad porque todavía tiene 17 años.

Ha Neul-noona tiene que echar mano del termo de té que ha traído para no atragantarse más.

—¡Jin-ah! —ríe cuando se recompone— ¡Pequeña zorra asaltacunas!

—Hará 18 años occidentales en primavera— puntualizo yo.

—¡Corruptor de menores! —insiste ella entre burlas.

—¡No es culpa mía! —me defiendo antes de beber un trago— ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Es como tres veces más guapo, alto y musculado que yo... Casi me da un ataque cuando me enteré.

—Pobrecito, seguro que pensó que había perdido a su Hyung —señala Ha Neul— Conociendo lo cascarrabias y correctito que eres seguro que te pusiste histérico.

—¡No me puse histérico! —replico yo con la rapidez de un rayo— Solo un poco nervioso...

—¡Ajá! - me interrumpe ella.

—Pero entonces se me acercó con su carita de perrito triste y me dijo: “¿es que ya no te gusto?” y se me olvidó todo.

—¡Ohhh! —se conmueve ella— ¡Disfruta tonto! ¡Disfruta de tu sexo aberrante pero muy satisfactorio con un menor de edad demasiado bien dotado!

—¡Noona! -chillo yo, boquiabierto, algo que ella aprovecha para colarme otra empanadilla.

—¿Y dices que practica Taekwondo también?

—Sí, pero solo es cinturón rojo —concreto yo.

—¡Puff! ¡Aficionado! — le desprecia Ha Neul-noona.

—Yo pensé lo mismo, pero tiene cierto potencia —la contradigo yo engullendo mi primer pedazo de bossam en meses—. Si consigue practicar con algo de disciplina y aprende a pensar antes de actuar, podría progresar rápidamente.

—¿Jin? —inquiere mi noona con perspicacia— ¿Luchaste con él?

Afirmo con la cabeza, mientras termino de comer.

—Echamos un par de rondas, sí —confirmo.

—¡No me digas! —exclama ella intrigada.

—Sí, fue estimulante —confieso yo— ¿Sabes? No recordaba que luchar pudiera ser tan divertido. Siempre lo hice por mi padre o porque se me daba bien, pero ahora casi lo echo de menos. No me importaría volver a hacerlo de vez en cuando.  
Ha Neul-noona me toma de la mano.

—Si quieres, cuando los chicos se hayan ido y el dojang esté vacío, podemos practicar un poco juntos —propone—. Como en los viejos tiempos.

—Sería genial, noona —le respondo.

Los músculos de mi cara se mueven solos, sin mi consentimiento.

—¡Vaya! —observa ella— ¡Así que aún puedes sonreír! ¿Y él se divirtió también?

—Está mal que yo lo diga, pero le dí una buena paliza— le cuento.

—¡Oh, no! —me riñe ella— ¡No lo asustes!

—Bueno, él no reaccionó así —comento volviendo a separar las manos con descaro—. Aunque sí tuve que consolarle un poquito.

La carcajada de Ha Neul-noona es tan fuerte que un trozo de col encurtida casi sale disparada por la comisura izquierda de sus labios. Si todos los chicos que la persiguen y la consideran una dama ejemplar la vieran ahora, se quedarían patidifusos. Sería una reacción digna de ver.

—¿En serio? —pregunta ella.

—Otra buena ración de sexo indecente contra el muro —tercio yo, justo antes de que el recuerdo de mi cobardía me flagele la conciencia—, hasta que las cosas se complicaron.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Llegó su abuelo para pegarte a ti con la zapatilla? —se burla mi noona.

—No, él dijo algo —aclaro—, algo que me hace pensar que él no es real.

—¿El qué? —insiste Ha Neul.

—Me dijo que amaba —escupo yo.

—¡Oh, qué mono! —exclama ella.

—¡No lo entiendes! —le acuso yo ansioso— ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que reaccionar a eso?

—Pues —dice ella pensativa—, diciendo: “Yo también te amo”.

—¡Ni siquiera sé si eso es lo que siento! —replico— ¡Ni siquiera sé si él es real!

—¿Qué quieres decir? —me pregunta mi noona extrañada.

Un escalofrío repentino me obliga a cerrarme el abrigo. Llevamos demasiado rato a la intemperie y los lugares de mi alma que me veo forzado a revisitar son como un gran desierto de hielo. Poco a poco voy poniéndole rostro a mis miedo más inconfesables.

—¿Y si Pau no ha dicho eso porque lo sienta realmente? ¿Y si solo lo dice porque es lo que quiero oír? Pudiera ser que todo esto no fuera más que una fantasía provocada por las ganas que tengo de estar con un chico. Noona, el mundo en el que estuve es muy extraño. Mi lógica me dice que no tiene sentido un lugar así, pero todo se sentía tan auténtico como estar hablando contigo ahora. Tal vez es cierto que me estoy volviendo loco.

Ha Neul-noona suspira. Guarda el tupper de empanadillas que nos hemos terminado entre los dos y me mira.

—Bueno, parece que me toca ponerme seria —comenta mientras se estira— ¿Qué es lo que realmente te da miedo? ¿Que los sentimientos de ese chico no sean reales o la posibilidad de que alguien te quiera?

La puntería certera de la pregunta abre un abismo bajo mis pies.

—No lo sé —confieso con la mirada gacha—, supongo que la segunda.

—Mira, no conozco a ese chico —argumenta ella—, pero si algo me queda claro por la manera en la que hablas de él, es que el tiempo que compartís juntos, por ilógicas que sean las circunstancias que os rodean, es lo primero que te hace sonreír en todo este tiempo. Le gustas, muchísimo. Tú mismo has dicho que se preocupa por ti, que quiere tu aprobación. Estoy segura de ello porque muy pocos chicos se han comportado así conmigo. Y a ti te gusta mucho él. Es algo que va más allá del sexo, lo sé desde que hablamos en la orilla del río Han. Y si los dos sentís lo mismo, ¿qué problema tienes? Ya te lo dije: atrévete a amar.  
La sal de mis lágrimas irrita mis mejillas heladas.

—¡Pero Noona! —la contradigo yo —Si alguna vez llega a conocerme de verdad...

—¡Te querrá igual! —me interrumpe ella.

—¡Estoy sucio, Noona! ¡Estoy corrupto por dentro y por fuera! —exclamo aterrado— ¿Quién querría estar conmigo después de saber lo que dejé que me hicieran, que me intenté quitar la vida? ¿Quién querría lidiar con todo eso?  
Mis lágrimas salpican el kimchi, aguándolo. Noona me aprieta el brazo con fuerza.

—Alguien que te quiera —responde—. Si Pau te ama de verdad, será solo un pequeño precio a pagar por estar a tu lado. Y si no, le pegas otra paliza y punto.  
Entonces, ella me abraza de pronto, hasta el punto de su calor corporal parece querer fundirme el corazón.

—¡Tú no estás sucio, Jin-ah! — afirma con rotundidad— ¡Ni estás corrupto! Eres la persona más pura y buena que conozco y mereces más que nadie que te quieran como eres.

—Yo me escapé cuando me lo dijo, Noona —lloro—. Huí. Seguro que herí sus sentimientos.

—Pues, entonces, le pides perdón y se lo explicas —me aconseja ella—. Él lo entenderá. Todo se va a solucionar, Jin-ah. Ya verás como sí.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —le contesto.

—Pero mi Jin-ah, tonto -ríe ella- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que has estado comiendo sin parar todo este rato?

A través de la ventana que me ofrece el pelo y el hombro de mi noona, abro los ojos como platos. Es cierto: me he comido al menos cuatro empanadillas, un par de kimbap, algo de kimchi y un poco de bossam, y no he vomitado. Ni siquiera siento el estómago revuelto. Nos separamos para que Ha Neul-noona pueda recoger.

—Tienes que pensar en qué vas a hacer cuando te cures, Lee Soo Jin — me recomienda ella—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

_Tomamos prestados sueños de otros (como una deuda)_   
_Aprendemos que tenemos que ser grandiosos (como una luz)_   
_Tu sueño. Es en realidad una carga_   
_Si tener un futuro es un sueño_

—¿A qué te refieres? —le gruño extrañado.

—Ya lo sabes. ¿Qué quieres hacer con tu vida? Verás, hasta hoy nunca te vi ilusionado con nada. De pronto, dices echar de menos el Taekwondo y te emociona ese trabajo, aunque sea porque tiene algo que ver con Pau. ¿Por qué estudias Dirección de Empresas? ¿Es solo porque te lo dijo tu padre?

—Supongo —me encojo de hombros—, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—¿Nunca has soñado con hacer algo distinto? —continua ella— ¿Algo que te ilusione, que te apasione como ese chico se apasiona contigo? ¿No hay nada que te gustaría conseguir antes de morir?

_Entonces, ¿cuál es el sueño que tuviste anoche en tu cama?_   
_Está bien si el nombre del sueño es diferente_   
_Ya sea que compre una computadora portátil el próximo mes_   
_O simplemente comiendo y durmiendo_

Se supone que esas respuestas deberían hacerme reaccionar, pero cuando cierro los ojos para pensar una nada gris se yergue ante mí.

—La verdad es que a estas alturas solo quiero tener una vida tranquila —respondo—. Quiero estar contigo, con Hyung, como en los viejos tiempos, pero sin exámenes, sin tener que preocuparme del dinero o de lo que dirá la gente que no conozco. Quiero ser yo, y tener una vida tranquila y feliz.

—Teniendo en cuenta cómo es este país, ese ya es un sueño muy ambicioso —comenta Ha Neul-noona mientras se levanta—. Date tiempo para saber qué es lo quieres. Después de todo, nuestros padres nunca nos lo preguntaron. ¡Y si no te ocurra dudar de ese chico!

_No hacer nada y aún tener mucho dinero_   
_¿Quién dice que un sueño debe ser algo grandioso?_   
_Solo conviértete en alguien_   
_Merecemos una vida_   
_Lo que sea grande o pequeño, eres tú después de todo_

Yo no puedo si no reírme al ver la fingida dignidad de madraza de mi noona.

—¿Y tú qué quieres, Noona? —la increpo atrevido.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? —me contesta ella atusándose la falda— ¡Ya lo sabes! ¡ Un oppa guapetón como el tuyo, caballeroso, que me trate como una princesa y me gane al pelear, pero no por mucho!

—No pides poco —observo.

—Yo conozco mi valor —afirma ella orgullosa, peinándose el pelo—. ¿Entonces, volvemos a quedar mañana para comer? ¿Y nos quedamos a practicar después de que se vayan los chicos del club?

—Pero, Noona —tercio yo—, ¿no te estaré quitando mucho tiempo?

—¿Qué iba a hacer si no? ¿Estudiar? —ríe ella— Aunque ahora me tengo que ir a clase, nos vemos.

_No tengo un sueño_   
_Tener un sueño a veces asusta_   
_Simplemente vivir así_   
_Para sobrevivir así, es un pequeño sueño para mí_

_Tener un sueño, captar un sueño_   
_Para respirar, a veces es demasiado para manejar_   
_Diciendo que esta persona está viviendo así, esa persona está viviendo así_   
_El mundo me está juzgando_

Y como un arco iris en un día de lluvia, tan espectacular como breve, mi noona se desvanece en el horizonte. Yo me levanto satisfecho y consolado. Con fuerzas renovadas en estómago y corazón, emprendo el camino de vuelta a la Biblioteca para intentar aprovechar el poco tiempo que me queda antes de que yo también deba volver a las aulas. Voy tan ligero y confiado que no me doy cuenta de que la universidad sigue siendo un lugar hostil para mí, un descuido que pago en el mismo momento en el que reconozco la gangosa voz de Jung Dong Yul. Hace que se me estremezca el estómago hasta el punto que tengo que acariciármelo por encima del abrigo.

—Vaya, vaya —grazna—, pero si es la princesa... ¿Cómo te va, encanto? ¿Ya no te custodia tu niñera?

Como de costumbre, no está solo. Una ruidosa tribu de seguidores le rodea, esperando, como perros sarnosos, que algunas de las migajas de supuesto éxito y abundancia de Jung Dong Yul les caigan en forma de recomendaciones en trabajos y contactos. En los tiempos en los que vivimos, cuando tantos jóvenes terminan desempleados tras haberse dejado los cuernos estudiando toda su vida, ¿quién puede culparlos?

_Sí_   
_El mundo no tiene el derecho de juzgar_   
_¿Cuál es la forma de soñar un sueño?_   
_Ya que nunca nos enseñaron eso_

_En el sueño inventado, habla de las lágrimas_   
_Despertar de una pesadilla, para ti_   
_Ahora intentemos sonreír todos los días, en ese paraíso_

—No, ya se ha ido —le contesto procurando disimular el temblor de mis pierna—. ¿Por qué? ¿Ibas a pedirle que cuidara de ti? ¿Eso te gustaría? ¿Verdad?

Los ojos y bocas de los acólitos se abren como si se tratasen de cómicos emojis. Algunos no pueden evitar la risa.

—Es una pena, que me parece que está demasiado ocupada para ti —escupo—. Tampoco creo que le apeteciera, de todos modos.

—¡CALLAOS TODOS! —ordena Jung Dong Yul, histérico por haber perdido su control de la situación, tras lo cual se dirige hacia mí, relamiéndose los labios como si se creyese el alfa de su propia manada de lobos—. Hay que admitir, Lee Soo Jin, que para ser un marica anoréxico y suicida, hay veces que le echas huevos. Es casi insultante, ¿sabes? ¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES? ¿EH?

No puedo negar que los gritos de Jung Dong Yul me estremecen, aunque sea por el repentino cambio de volumen, pero me esfuerzo por mantener el contacto visual. No voy a dejar que me vea acobardado. Hoy no me apetece. Una claridad tan desconocida que no parece mía se adueña de mí de pronto.

—Soy el tipo al que nunca pudiste vencer en combate. Ese soy yo —le contesto.

Los ojos de Jung Dong Yul empiezan a arder en las cuencas. Brillan tanto, como brasas en una hoguera, que no veo el rodillazo que me tumba en el suelo. Me maldigo a mí mismo por ser incapaz de estar pendiente del panorama global, como yo mismo aconsejé a Pau, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo me ocupo en intentar respirar y en que la comida que acabo de ingerir no termine desparramada entre los restos de nieve y barro. Jung Dong Yul me levanta tirándome del pelo.

—Escucha, nenaza —sisea como una víbora colérica cargada de veneno-, si creías que lo peor que te podía pasar es que te echaran del club, estás muy equivocada.¡Me encanta que estés de ayudante en el club! ¡Me viene de perlas! ¿Sabes, porqué? Porque voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno. Sí, princesa, te voy a cuidar muy bien, todos los días, como en aquel callejón. Cada maldito minuto de tu vida me pertenecerá. ¿ENTIENDES?

Y ahí está, Jung Dong Yul con sus muecas de perro de presa congestionando su ya de por sí fea cara. Es casi cómico como el no verme automáticamente aterrorizado puede fastidiarle tanto el día. No recordaba tener ese poder.

—¡Mirad, la muy perra está sonriendo! —se burla él, mostrándome ante su turb—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que eres estúpido? ¿Hace falta que te demuestre quien manda aquí? ¿Quieres otra lección?

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, pero ahora me río a carcajadas conscientemente.

—Perdona, es que tengo un poco de barro en los oídos, así que no te oigo bien —susurro a duras penas—. Además, esa cara tan fea que tienes distrae mucho, la verdad.

Para acallar las nuevas risotadas de sus supuestos aliados, un furioso Jung Dong Yul estrella mi cara contra el fango y me sentencia con una patada en el estómago, que afortunadamente veo venir. Me protejo con los brazos y contrayendo el vientre. Jung Dong Yul siempre fue, por regla general, bastante predecible. Solo hubo un ataque de él al que no me supe anticipar y todavía estoy pagando las consecuencias.

—Escúchame, puta —vuelve a graznar—. Hoy te libras porque tengo prisa, pero como vuelvas a faltarme el respeto lo que te hice la última vez te parecerá un chiste. ¡Siéntete afortunada, princesa!

Y rodeado por sus acólitos, envuelto en una falsa aura de victoria, Jung Dong Yul se marcha. Mientras tanto, yo permanezco tumbado en el suelo, preguntándome cuánto tiempo voy a tardar en limpiar uno de mis abrigos favoritos. Y sin embargo, mirando el cielo gris de Seúl, sonrío. Los platos de Noona siguen en mi interior. He podido enfrentarme a él. Es una gran victoria.

_Está bien parar_   
_Ahora no corremos sin saber siquiera el destino_   
_Está bien no tener un sueño_   
_Todas las respiraciones que respiras ya están en el paraíso_

_Deja de correr para nada mi amigo_   
_Ahora detén esa estúpida carrera_   
_Deja de correr para nada mi amigo_   
_Todas las respiraciones que respiras ya están en el paraíso_

_Deja de correr para nada mi amigo_   
_No necesitas algo como un sueño que todos sueñan_   
_Deja de correr para nada mi amigo_   
_Cada idioma que te hace, ya está en el paraíso_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno antes de nada, una pequeña clase de gastronomía coreana en la que voy a fingir que no acabo de conocer de la existencia de muchos de estos platos esta misma tarde:  
> El Kimbap son algas y arroz enrrollados con verduras dentro que comparte una intrigante similitud con el Maki Sushi.  
> El Bossam es carne de cerdo enrrollada con verduras en una tortita.  
> El Oi Muchim es pepino encurtido, muy similar al kimchi, que para quien no lo sepa todavía es col china encurtida con especias como el propio chile y fermentadas. 
> 
> Al margen de esto, creo que este capítulo no aporta mucho a la trama, pero necesitaba una pequeña transición para la siguiente escena importante que va a ocurrir a continuación. Espero no aburrir a nadie. 
> 
> También quería agradecer a la gente que sigue leyendo el fic. Muchas gracias por su fidelidad. Nos vemos la semana que viene, si me encuentro en condiciones, ya que estoy muy pero que muy cansada. 
> 
> Besos.


	16. Chico enamorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pau se despierta de su sueño con Soo Jin decidido a no rendirse y pensando en darle un nuevo enfoque a los problemas que han ido afectando su vida. ¿Qué pensará hacer con respecto a Soo Jin y a su extraña relación?

La luz temprana de un incipiente amanecer empieza a deslizarse por las rejillas de mi ventana, como si de un proyecto antiguo se tratara. Algunos rayos insisten en apedrearme los ojos, pero no me despiertan, porque, de hecho, no he podido volver a dormirme. Mi cabeza parece una bobina, una película antigua que repite continuamente los mismos fotogramas en un bucle que se me hace tan irritante como kármico. El monstruo, las lágrimas doloridas de mi madre, la sonrisa de Soo Jin, la chancla de mi abuela, la sonrisa de Soo Jin, las extrañas palabras de aquella señora acerca de lo que nos está pasando, el jadeo de Soo Jin en mis oídos, la cara de terror de Soo Jin al escaparséme que lo quiero, la cara de terror de Soo Jin, la cara de terror de Soo Jin, la cara de terror... ese maldito rictus congelado está clavado en mis neuronas como una astilla que no sé cómo arrancar.

  
Me rasco los ojos irritados por el insomnio y la radical fuente de luz y me amarro a mi almohada para dar más vueltas en la cama. Las sábanas sueltas y caídas cubren más el suelo que mis pies inquietos. La cubertura de abajo está medio arrancada por la tensión de un cuerpo demasiado activo. Me cubro la cabeza en un intento de enfriar mis pensamientos, pero estos, al igual que fantasmas pueden perseguirme más allá de la tela. Las lágrimas de mi madre, las extrañas palabras de aquella señora, el monstruo, la sonrisa de Soo Jin, el jadeo de Soo Jin, la cara de terror.

La he jodido, ¿verdad? De la misma forma en la que daño todos los aspectos de mi vida, ahora le tocaba al milagro que era haberme encontrado con él. Todos las precauciones en las que pensé y que no tomé, todas las veces que he sido incapaz de morderme la lengua, todos los pasos que di, todas las frases que escupí sin pensar me han traído hasta este momento, como un ritual del que yo participaba sin ser consciente. Hay algo demoledor en la forma en la que esas palabras salieron de mi boca, como un eructo algo tan natural y tan vergonzoso que no puedes negar que sea tuyo. ¿Lo amo? Oh, sí, por supuesto, claro que lo hago. A lo largo del escaso tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que lo conocí, Soo Jin se coló en mi mente como una malware imposible de erradicar, y su influencia fue corrompiéndome la razón poco a poco: desde la mera curiosidad, la lujuria, la atracción, a la devoción, las ganas de protección, el respeto. Y entonces, esa cara vuelve a mí como una pesadilla persistente que me ha cogido cariño, para hacerme temblar como un niño bajo las sábanas nocturnas ante la sola idea de que él ya no vuelva a mí la próxima vez.

  
Demasiado agotado como para enfrentarme a mi falta de sueño, me atrevo a mirar la hora en mi móvil. Ya son las ocho, demasiado tarde para dormir. Me incorporo y salto de la cama como quien huye de una parrilla en llamas. Me dispongo a abandonar mi cuarto y a prepararme algo que llene el abismo que se lleva abriendo en mis tripas desde hace al menos una hora.

Como es de esperar una calma casi mortecina asola mi casa, regada por la luz rosácea y anaranjada del amanecer, apenas interrumpida por los ronquidos de mi abuela quién debe de estar terminando de devorar esa tarta en sueños. Bueno, ahora ambos conocemos el secreto del otro y la idea me proporciona una calma extraña, cuál delincuente que comprueba su propia cuartada.

La cocina tiene un aspecto muy distinto esta mañana, ya no solo por la distinta altura del sol que baño los azulejos. Está vacía, sin ninguna espalda con delantal anudado que haya empezado a disponer mi desayuno antes de que yo mismo haya empezado a pensar en ello. Tengo que esforzarme en recordar donde mi madre guarda las tazas y escojo una bien grande en la que quepa los litros de café que tengo pensado introducirme por el gaznate. Con un cuidado tan torpe como ruidoso, intento que el resto de tazas no me caigan encima al cerrar el estante y me dirijo hacia la nevera a por un poco de leche. Tras rebuscar entre los restos de maloliente comida coreana en latas a medio consumir de mi hermana, y los litros de leche de almendra, encuentro un brick de leche desnatada normal cuya lejana fecha de caducidad agradezco al dios secreto de los súper mercados. Introduzco la combinación de ambos hallazgos en el microondas esperando que la campanita no suene demasiado fuerte, buscando el café, preparándome para la larga mañana de domingo y confinamiento que me espera. En cierto modo, creo que está bien así. Necesito tiempo para pensar porque tantas cosas se están yendo a la mierda últimamente, qué puedo hacer al respecto, qué es lo quiero hacer a partir de ahora. Si algo me ha quedado claro en estos desastrosos últimos tres días es que ya no puedo ir por la vida dando bandazos. Necesito un guion, necesito pararme a decidir mi proceder hasta de actuar. Con los primeros sorbos del café, mi mente empieza a revigorizarse, envuelta en las mantas de este silencio tan reconfortarte. Tanto es así, que cuando la voz de mi madre invade el pasillo el corazón me da un vuelco.

—¿Pau? —aventura ella, acercándose a la cocina— Ets tu? Ets tu el que fa tant soroll? (¿Eres tú? ¿Eres tú el que hacía tanto ruido?)

Cuando pasa por el vano de la puerta, mi madre se anuda el peculiar kimono que utiliza como bata. Mientras, la luz matinal impacta de lleno en sus ojos verdes, utilizando el cristal de sus gafas como un prisma, obligándola a parpadear. Yo me giro hacia la encimera, incapaz de afrontar su mirada.

—Bon dia, mare, t'he despertat? (Buenos días, mamá, ¿te he despertado?-carraspeo, con la garganta hecha un nudo.

—Ah, no, no. No et preocupis. Em desvetlli i no vaig poder tornar a dormir (No te preocupes. Me he desvelado y no he podido volver a dormirme) — aclara ella conforme avanza por la habitación y se limpia las gafas en el kimono— Què t'estàs fent? Un cafè? Ay, t'he dit que la cafeïna no és bona per al teu cervell. És el millor el te, però ningú m'escolta mai... (¿Qué te estás haciendo? ¿Un café? Ay, te he dicho que la cafeína no es buena para el cerebro. Es mejor el té, pero nadie me escucha.)

—He dormit malament per això m'ho faig (He dormido mal, por eso me lo hago) —explico sin atreverme a mirar la cara de la mujer que se me acerca lenta pero inexorablemente.

  
—Doncs després et trobes una migdiada, que et sentarà millor … (Entonces después te ehas una siesta, que te sentará mejor)— aconseja mi madre, con las manos pululando en el cajón de sus saquitos de mejunjes.

—Pensava trucar al Jaume per preguntar pels deures (Pensaba llamar a Jaume para preguntarle por los deberes) —comento, observando de reojo como ella pone el agua en el hervidor.

—Ara vols ser responsable, eh? ( Ahora quieres ser responsable, ¿eh?) —chasquea ella la lengua, irritada—. No és el moment, millor descansa que el teu cos t'ho agrairà, i dilluns comences a estudiar seriosament. (No es el momento, mejor descansa que el cuerpo te lo agradecerá y el lunes empiezas a estudiar en serio.)

—Però el pare... (Pero papá) —repongo yo.

—El teu pare té raó però primer està la teva salut ( Tu padre tiene razón pero primera está tu salud) —me interrumpe ella, tras elegir la bolsita que sumergirá en el agua caliente, como quién elige qué perfume ponerse—. Ningú pot estudiar mort de son. Ara descansa i després, si vols, et preparo una infusió de ginseng que et deixarà nou. (Nadie puede estudiar muerto de sueño. Ahora descansa y después, si queires, te preparo una infusión de ginseng que te dejará nuevo.)

Mi madre me da un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo índice, como cuando era pequeño y me quería consolar, para después ir taza en mano hacia un hervidor que ya ha terminado su función. Noto mis labios temblar. El nudo de mi garganta se hace más y más intrincado hasta el punto de no saber si podré deshacerlo. Necesito respirar. En el momento en el que la espalda de mi madre queda a la vista, mi cuerpo ejecuta los movimientos de forma automática, como una suerte de protocolo de supervivencia. La pobre suspira sobresaltada cuando la abrazo. Las lágrimas salen de mí a trompicones, como torpes cascadas improvisadas por la ruptura de un dique, haciendo que mi cuerpo se convulsione en el llanto.

—Ho sento, mare (Lo siento, mamá) —lloro—. Ho sento molt. (Lo siento mucho.)

Mi madre echa la mano hacia atrás para acariciarme los rizos.

—Ay, tontet, ja ho sé, ho sé (Ay, tontito, ya lo sé, lo sé) —me consuela— Jo també sento haver-te bufetejat. No t'ha quedat marca, no? Et va doldre molt? (Yo también siento haberte abofeteado. No te quedado marca, ¿no? ¿Te ha dolido mucho?)

Yo niego restregando la cara contra su pelo castaño.

—Tot és culpa meva (Todo es culpa mía) —sigo llorando—. Sempre ho espatllo tot. (Siempre lo estropeo todo)

—Oh, quant drama! (¡Oh, cuánto drama!) — se ríe mi madre—Vine aquí, ximplet. (Ven aquí, tontorrón.)

Se da la vuelta y me abraza.

—Ho sentim, mare, no volia plorar (Perdona, mamá, no quería llorar) —digo, restregándome la nariz.

—Per què? Si et fa bé... (¿Por qué? Si te hace bien...) —me susurra ella mientras sigue acariciándome el pelo—. Fes-me un moment i et preparo un esmorzar de veritat perquè puguem parlar, d'acord? Sí? (Dame un momento y te preparo un desayuno de verdad para que podamos hablar, ¿de acuerdo?)

Me acaricia la mejilla, ahora completamente curada, con la mano derecha. Yo asiento, todavía embadurnado en lágrimas como un bebé. Nos besamos con la frente. Ella me sonríe. Me seca las lágrimas del rostro, se da la vuelta y termina su té, para a continuación meter dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y sacar toda la artillería pesada de mermeladas caseras que tan bien le oculta a mi yaya. La mañana fluye como la charla entre mi madre y yo, hasta que poco a poco, el resto de la familia se va despertando y nos observa desayunar, dubitativos y somnolientos como si la escena formara parte de otro sueño tardío. Eso sí, mi madre se apresura en esconder otra vez los botes de mermelada en cuanto mi yaya da señales de vida. Mientras tanto, las distintas sílabas que brotan de la voz de mi madre se van entrecruzando, entretejiendo entre sí en mi mente, creando poco a poco un tejido fuerte, una tela de significado. Tanto es así que poco a poco una idea se va trenzando en mi cansada cabecita.

—Jo entenc que estiguis enfadat. No creguis que no entenc, Pau. Tens dret a decidir què fer amb la teva vida. El que passa és que estem preocupats per tu i volem que ho facis bé, que no tinguis problemes, que no et penedeixis. I el que em va doldre és que parlessis així de l'àvia Elia. Saps tot el que em va fer mal la seva mort. De veritat creus que estava esperant per agafar els seus diners, com una lladre sense pietat? No pots ni imaginar el molt que em va fer mal sentir-te suggerir alguna cosa així... (Yo entiendo que estés enfadado. No creas que no te entiendo, Pau. Tienes derecho a decidir qué hacer con tu vida. Lo que pasa es que estamos preocupados por ti, que no tengas problemas, que no te arrepientes. Y lo que me duele es que hables así de la abuela Elia. Sabe todo el daño que me hizo su muerte. ¿De verdad crees que estaba esperando para agarrar su dinero como una ladrona sin piedad? No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que me dolió oírte sugerir una cosa así) —Mi madre se detiene cuando me nota ausente—. Pau, m'estàs escoltant? (Pau, ¿me estás escuchando?)

—Sí, mare, tens raó ( Sí, mamá, tienes razón) —le contesto de pronto—. No vaig haver de dir alguna cosa així. Només ho vaig dir perquè estava enfadat. Volia veure el món cremar i no vaig pensar en res més … (No quería haber dicho una cosas así. Solo lo dije porque estaba enfadado. Quería ver el mundo arder y no podía pensar en nada más).

—Doncs si vols que els altres et escoltin i es posin al teu lloc, hauria de importar-te primer els sentiemientos d'altres (Pues si quieres los otros te escuchen y se pongan en tu lugar, debería de importante primero los sentimientos de los demás) —sentencia ella.

—Ho sento (Lo siento) —repito yo impaciente por poder terminar la conversación.

—I jo ho sé i ho aprecio, però no n'hi ha prou (Y yo lo sé y lo aprecio, pero no es suficiente) — dictamina mi madre— Has d'acceptar les conseqüències dels teus actes, com et dic sempre. Escolta, Pau, el teu pare i jo hem parlat i creiem que és bona idea que deixis d'anar a Taekwondo una temporada .... (Tienes que aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos, como digo siempre. Escucha, Pau, tu padre y yo hemos hablado y creemos que es buena idea que dejes de ir a Taekwondo una temporada.

—¡Mare! (¡Mamá!) —me quejo yo.

Noto mi espalda tensarse por la puñalada trapera. Me disculpo de corazón y mira con qué me sale esto. ¡Con las ganas de entrenar que me ha dejado la paliza de Soo Jin!

—Serà només unes setmanes fins que acabin els exàmens del segon trimestre. Si et recuperes i demostres ser digne de confiança, podràs tornar. Res és gratis i que els altres es refiïn de tu, menys... (Serán solo unas semanas hasta que acaben los exámenes del segundo trimestre. Si te recuperas y demuestras ser digno de confianza, podrás volver. Nada es gratis y los demás se fíen de ti, menos)

—Està bé (Está bien) — suspiro yo, resignado.

—De debò? Perquè penso trucar a en Jordi per preguntar si hi vas … (¿De verdad? Porque pienso llamar a Jordi para preguntar si vas) —insiste.

—¡Que sí! -confirmo impaciente.

—Molt bé, ara fes-me un petó i ves a trucar al Jaume (Muy bien, ahora dame un beso y ve a llamar a Jaume) —ordena ella burlona—. O et creus que no sé que això és el que vols fer? (¿O te crees que no sé que eso es lo que quieres hacer?)

—Ets bruixa, mare (Eres bruja, mamá) —río yo.

—No ho saps tu bé (No lo sabes tú bien) —me responde entre risas.

Me voy corriendo a mi habitación. Cojo el móvil con tanto ahínco que casi se me escapa de las manos y marco el número de Jaume. Tras comunicar y el ruido de descolgar, la voz al otro lado de la línea suena titubeante.

—¿Pau? ¿Tronco, eres tú?

—No, soy su espíritu que viene a matarte de un susto como en una peli de terror japonesa —bromeo yo.

Jaume estalla en carcajadas.

—¡Joder, cabrón! ¡Pensé que te había matado o algo y que venías a rondarme!

—Muy pronto me quieres matar tú —río yo.

—¿Qué pasa, crack? ¿Cómo estás? Cuando te dejé en casa de tu padre eres un zombi vomitador.

—Pues ayer con una resaca de mierda y encima mi viejo empezó a darme la tabarra y se me puso la cabeza peor, pero hoy estoy bien. Y eso me lleva a darte las gracias, me contaron que te rayaste mucho por mi culpa. Siento haberte jodido el cumple, tío.

  
Se crea un silencio incómodo al otro lado de la línea en el que distingo perfectamente como Jaume moquea.

—¡Qué dices, loco! ¡Perdona tú por comerte la oreja para que te vinieras! Yo pensaba que te había matado.

—Ya te digo que muy pronto me quieres matar. Será que aún te lo has pensado y todo – le vacilo.

—Ya te vale, cabrón —me reprocha él— Todo el día de ayer pensando dónde tengo la ropa de negro para ir a tu funeral. Oye, no me vuelvas a dar un susto así, que me tienes que llegar a los dieciocho, nen.

—Pues claro, tío —le prometo yo—, y entonces lo celebraremos por todo lo alto y te compensaré por todo.

—Bueeeeno —ríe él—, primero no te mueras por el camino y luego si quieres hablamos. ¿Nos vemos el lunes en clase, nen?

—Pues a saber, porque me ha dicho mi viejo que me van a expulsar un día. Igual es el lunes y no me he enterado.

—¡No jodas! —exclama Jaume— ¿Por la movida del Jefe de Estudios? ¡Puta mierda, nen! ¡Y al gilipollas del Oriol no le pasará nada! ¡Como si lo viera! Claro, como es un niño de papá y le lame el culo a los profes...

—Pues, sí, tío, sí —le confirmo yo con hastío—. Lo que te iba a decir...¿me puedes pasar los deberes?

—¿Cómo? —se burla Jaume— Creo que se me está yendo el móvil a la mierda y no te he oído bien. ¿Me acabas de preguntar los deberes?

—Que sí, que si me puedes decir que había de deberes y ya si me dices cuándo son los próximos exámenes, lo partes.

—¡No, no, no! —ríe él—. ¡No me vaciles, nen! ¡Tú no eres el Pau! El Pau no me pedía los deberes desde Primaria, tú eres un sustituto de la CIA o un rollo así.

—¡Que no, hostia! —insisto yo— Que soy yo. Mira, si no me los das, paso de tu culo y ya está.

—¡Relaja! —ríe él— No se pueden hacer bromas, ¿o qué? Dame un momento que miro la agenda y te lo paso por whatsapp.

—Vale y ya, de paso te digo cuando vuelvo al instituto y quedamos para que me pases tus apuntes de inglés si no te importa —pido yo.

—Tú me estás vacilando en la puta cara, cabrón. ¿Me acabas de pedir los apuntes y encima de inglés? No, en serio, quién coño eres y qué has hecho con mi colega...

—Tengo mis razones —me excuso—, mis padres me acaban de decir que me voy a quedar sin Taekwondo para siempre.

—¡Hostia, nen! Eso es grave —empatiza él—, como si quieres que te lo pases ahora.

—No te vengas arriba —señalo— primero los deberes.

—Ok, nen, lo que me digas —concede él—. Ahora te los mando y no vuelvas a darme otro susto así que tengo el corazoncito delicado.

—Vale, crack, gracias por todo —digo antes de colgar.

Tras la ventana de este día de finales de febrero el cielo es casi de un color tan anodino y apagado como el de la pizarra. Casi pareciera que el universo quisiera torturarnos para que aceptemos nuestro destino, que nos preparemos mentalmente para los exámenes que nos esperan en junio. Antes mi cerebro hubiera intentado escapar, huir a recuerdos mejores, dibujar alguna tontería en el margen de este saturado e ilegible libro de texto, pero ese era el antiguo Pau. Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, tengo una razón para centrarme. Necesito volver a Taekwondo y necesito hablar con Soo Jin. Quiero demostrarle que voy en serio, que soy alguien en quien confiar, un hombre de verdad. No mentía cuando dije aquello tan descuidadamente y se lo pienso demostrar con palabras y actos. Por desgracia, aunque en el mundo de los sueños nos entendamos yo no puedo hablar coreano y, por mucho que me fastidie, el único idioma en el que podríamos comunicarnos sería el inglés. Por eso, por primera vez en años, presto atención, incluso a la voz pretenciosa y gangosa de Cristina, mi tutora, en su empeño por creer que entendemos lo que dice.

 _Quiero ser tu oppa_  
_Quiero tu amor_  
_Quiero ser tu oppa_  
_Te tendré, solo espera_

— Ok, students (Ok, alumnos) —explica ella—. Let's correct last rephrasing sentences. Marta, can you write the write answer in the blackboard, please? (Vamos a corregir las frases de rephrasing. Marta, ¿puedes escribir la respusta correcta, por favor?)

Marta pone los ojos en blanco, harta tal vez de que Cristina siempre empiece a preguntar por la primera fila de la izquierda. Se levanta con pesadez y toma su cuaderno.

—The sentence is “The boss gave Paul a lot of responsability” and we must write it in the passive voice —explica ella enfatizando las palabras passive y voice, como si creyera que así van a terminar significando algo para nosotros. (La frase es “The boss gave Paul a lot of responsability” y debemos escribirla en voz pasiva)

Marta toma la tiza y escribe en la pizarra, procurando que la letra sea legible y que su intervención termine cuanto antes.

—Thank you, Marta —agradece Cristina antes de examinar la respuesta—. “A lot of responsability is given to Paul by the boss”. No, that is not the correct solution. Can somebody tell me why? (Gracias, Marta. No, no esa no es la solución correcta. ¿Puede alguien decirme por qué?)

—El tiempo verbal está mal —presume Sandra, inflando su escote como un pavo real—. El verbo to be tiene que ir en pasado, porque gave está en past simple.

—Very good, Sandra (Muy bien, Sandra) —felicita Cristina—. But there is another possibility you may have overloocked. Students, let's read the beginning of the solution. It begins with “Paul”. (Pero hay otra posibilidad que puedes haber pasado por alto. Alumnos, leed el principio de la solución. Empieza por “Paul”.)

—Es que así es muy difícil, profe —se queja alguien desde las filas traseras—. ¿Qué más da si lo hacemos de una forma o de otra si la frase está correcta? No pasa nada, teacher, relax.

—Pues pasa que en Selectividad os lo pueden pedir de las dos maneras y tenéis que estar preparados para ello. Os lo aviso para que luego no vengáis llorando en junio —replica Cristina-. Y pasa que en esta clase se habla IN ENGLISH, PLEASE.

Un nube de resoplidos inunda la clase, tornando el ambiente todavía más grisáceo y denso.

—Come on, students (Vamos, alumnos) —nos anima Cristina impaciente—. Do you remenber? Indirect object... (¿Recordáis? Objeto indirecto...). Venga, chicos, que esto es de 4º ESO.

Un silencio tenso, plagada de miradas huidizas se instala en el aula. Nadie quiere arriesgarse a dar la respuesta cuando otro puede ocuparse de ello. Es más fácil esperar a que la clase finalice y dejar que el tiempo de esta infumable jornada escolar se escurra poco a poco por el reloj del aula.

—Chicos, lo repasamos la semana pasada —insiste Cristina en vano—. No, en serio, ya vale. Tenéis que llevarlo al día. Si no ponéis de vuestra parte, yo no puedo garantizar que …

—Creo que lo sé —digo, alzando la mano por primera vez en todo en los dos años de Bachillerato, yendo en contra de mi propia naturaleza.

—¿Pau? —pregunta Cristina sorprendida— Adelante...

—Creo que es “Paul was given a lot of job by the boss” —resuelvo—. El complemento con to se pone al principio sin preposición como sujeto paciente y el object se deja igual.

—That's rigth! (¡Eso es!) —me felicita ella todavía anodada—. “Paul was given a lot of job by the boss”. Very good job, Pau! And... Welcome back to my classes! (¡Muy buen trabajo, Pau, y bienvenido de nuevo a mis clases!)

Un coro de risitas se escucha a penas, ensordecido por inclemente comando de la campana. Es la hora del primer recreo y un pequeño agujero negro en nuestros estómagos amenaza con tragarnos por dentro.

—Don't forget to finish your writing compositions for Friday! (¡No olvidéis terminar vuestras redacciones para el viernes!) —recuerda Cristina, luchando contra la vorágine de sillas levantadas y conversaciones a voz en grito.

Mis compañeros y yo mismo nos apilamos unos contra otros en los pasillos, como búfalos en avalancha, corriendo por las escaleras que nos llevan hasta la cafetería. Las camareras ya nos esperan con los barras de pan abiertas en canal, preparadas para nuestros pedidos, pero como hoy he llegado pronto, he podido ordenar mi bocadillo personaliza antes de entrar al aula. Me coloco en la barra y en cuestión de segundos tengo entre mis manos un bocadillo de salchicha frankfurt aderezado con ketchup y mostaza, tamaño extra grande. Me siento en una de las mesas disponibles, esperando a que Jaume se abra camino entre la turba de estudiantes hambrientos y consiga su bocadillo de jamón serrano y pan tomaca. Por desgracia, en ese lapso de tiempo, el capullo hediendo de Oriol aprovecha para pasearse ante mí con su ejército personal de retrasados.

—Què passa, Pau? Molt bé, Alimenta't bé a veure si es t'aixeca … (¿Qué pasa, Pau? Muy bien, aliméntate, a ver si así se te levanta.)

Sí, las palabras envenenadas de la víbora de Sandra han debido de llegar hasta él. Seguro que se ha bebido la pócima encantado, el muy cabrón. Su público se deshace en "WOWs" y otras exclamaciones sacadas de una mala representación del Bronx.

—Per què? És que me la vols xuclar, cabró? Sento desil·lusionar, perquè el que es em a aixecar serà el puny com no deixis de tocar-me els collons. (Por qué? Es que me la quieres chupar, cabrón? Siento desilusionarte, porque lo que se me va a levantar va a ser el puño como no dejes de tocarme los cojones.)

—Això és el que tu voldries, marieta (Eso es lo que tú querrías, maricón.) —grita uno de sus acólitos en un exceso de espontaneidad—. Mira-ho, a aquest li agraden les salsitxes (Míralo, a este le gustan las salchichas).

Ese “marieta” inesperado me provoca escalofríos. Todo mi cuerpo se tensa como un animal preparándose a atacar. Pero Oriol, detiene a su protegido con el brazo.

—No us preocupeu, nois, primer ha d'encertar. Ei, Pau? No vagis a donar-li al Cap d'Estudis altra vegada … (No os preocupéis, chicos, primero tiene que acertar. ¿Eh, Pau? No vayas a darle al Jefe de Estudios otra vez...) —dice él.

La broma vuelve a ser celebrada por su grupo de lameculos, mientras yo aprieto fuerte los puños.

—Si vols, practiquem ( Si quieres, practicamos.) —replico yo, con la calma agresiva que me dan las ganas de volver a partirle la puta cara.

Afortunadamente, Jaume llega raudo a socorrerme, sonriendo histérico.

—Ei, Pau, anem fora a que et doni l'aire (Ey, Pau, vamos fuera a que te dé el aire — propone.

Me agarra de la sudadera y me arrastra hasta el patio.

—¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa?! ¡Que acabas de volver de una expulsión, loco! No te pueden ver ostiándote con el Oriol en mitad de la cafetería, joder —me reprende mi colega.

—Le reventaba la jeta todos los putos días —confieso.

—Y yo te ayudaba, pero ahora no viene bien —me recuerda él.— Si aún te quedan ganas, después de la graduación, le ostiamos los dos y punto.

—Demasiadas cosas van a tener que esperar a la graduación —grazno yo.— Encima se ha enterado de lo de la Sandra...

En ese momento, Jaume empieza a masticar más despacio. Su vista se concentra en el hormigón del suelo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto exasperado.

—No te lo quería decir porque ya has tenido mucha movida con la de la borrachera y tal, pero...

—Venga, escúpelo de una vez —le ordeno yo impaciente.

—Lo sabe todo el puto instituto, nen —me informa él, con la voz tétrica de un médico dando malas noticias.

—No me jodas —suspiro yo, limpiándome la salsa de la boca.

—Ya te digo que la Sandra se lo ha contado a todos, hasta por el Insta y todo —prosigue él—. Nen, yo no sabía que iba a ponerse tan en plan zorra, te lo juro.

—No te ralles —le insto yo—, no es culpa tuya.

—Pero todavía no me has contado que te pasó con ella —insiste él preocupado—. Si es una pedazo de tía... Últimamente no hay quién te entienda. Estás más raro que un perro verde, en serio.

Los ojos expectantes de Jaume se clavan en los míos como láseres, intentando escrutar el mayor y único secreto que le he estado ocultando en estos años de amistad.

—¿Y si te dijera que no me gusta la Sandra? —teorizo yo, intentando tantear el terreno.

—Pues, uno: me lo podrías haber dicho antes de hacer el idiota pensando que te ayudaba— me reprocha Jaume—, y dos: si no te gusta esa pedazo de hembra, ya me dirás quién te puede gustar....

Dios, es la primera vez que hablo de estos temas con Jaume, la primera vez que me veo tentado a dejar de fingir. Y todo se lo debo a la aparición de Soo Jin y sus preciosos hoyuelos demoníacos.

—Bueno, puede que sea porque ya me gusta otra persona —me atrevo a confesar.

 _¿Por qué estás sacudiendo mi corazón?_  
_¿Por qué estás sacudiendo mi corazón?_  
_¿Por qué estás sacudiendo mi corazón?_  
_Sacudiendo mi corazón, sacudiendo mi corazón_

Los ojos de Jaume se agrandan como los de un personaje de anime, arrasando parte de su cara, amenazando con salirse de las cuencas como en los dibujos antiguos.

—¿Qué me estás contando, cabronazo? —me pregunta sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo—. ¿Qué me estás contando? ¿Y cómo es esa tía? ¿La conozco? ¿Está buena?

Está claro que no puedo dejar al pobre Jaume sin su ración de cotilleos. En fin, supongo que siempre puedo refugiarme en el femenino.

—No, no la conoces —respondo yo—. Y no, está buena. Está tremenda. Es preciosa, te lo juro, lo más bonito que he visto en la vida.

—No puede ser —tercia Jaume con aire de chulo—. Yo conozco a todas las tías buenas de Barcelona.

—Seguro que sí —me burlo yo—. Pero es que no es de aquí.

—¿Y de dónde es? ¿De Mataró? ¿De L' Hospitalet de Llobregat?

—Sí, crack —miento yo sin poder evitar un cierto tono irónico—, es de Hospitalet.

—Ya me informaré, ya —amenaza él— ¡Pero dime más cosas! ¿Cómo es?

 _Papá,_  
_cómo exactamente le pediste salir_  
_a Mamá,_  
_¿Debería escribir una carta?_  
_¿Qué es esto?_  
_Me convierto en polvo frente a ti_

—Pues es un pibón. Es morena, con un pelo largo y liso súper brillante —empiezo a descubrir yo—. Sus ojos son enormes y negros. Tiene una mirada especial, ¿sabes? Como de picarona, como que va de niña buena pero no lo es. Y tiene la piel preciosa, muy blanca y bonita...

—¡A la mierda su piel! —se impacienta Jaume— ¿Y sus tetas? ¿Las tiene grandes?

—Hombre, es muy delgada —comento yo.

—¡Bah! —suspira Jaume decepcionado.

—Pero tiene un culazo espectacular —objeto yo—. Y sus piernas, nen, son larguísimas, interminables.

—¡Dí que sí! —me premia Jaume, dándome un golpe en el hombro—. ¡Una culona, joder! ¡Como la Shakira!

—Y sus labios, tío... —continuo yo.

—¿Labios? —se inquieta Jaume— Eso es que ya ha habido temita... ¿No?

—Se puede decir que sí —afirmo, antes de darle otro bocada a mi almuerzo.

—¡PERO QUÉ CABRÓN! —exclama Jaume, como si quisiera que todo el recreo lo oyese—. ¡Ven a mi brazos, campeón! ¡Qué callado te lo tenías! ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

  
Porque en vez de ser una chica cañón con tipo de modelo es un adorable chico asiático y tú lo fliparías muy fuertemente si te lo contara sin más.

—Es complicado —admito yo, pretendiendo salvaguardar mi cuartada—. Está el tema de la distancia.

Y de que jamás nos hemos visto en la vida real.

—Lo entiendo, nen, es un marrón —dice él—. Pero míralo así. Después de la Selectividad, te sacas el carné y ya puedes ir dónde quieras. Anda que no vas a presumir de coche...

—No es solo eso -le interrumpo yo-. Es que es mayor, universitaria...

—Pero, ¿qué tiene? ¿dieciocho para diecinueve? —inquiere Jaume.

—No, veintiuno, como mi hermana— respondo yo—. Estudia Económicas.

Jaume se echa hacia atrás, para iluminarme con sus ojos inundados de admiración masculina.

—Pero tú... —se interrumpe entre risas—, TÚ ERES UN CAMPEÓN. ¡Y todos esos gilipollas diciendo que si eres un pichafloja y un maricón! Lo que pasa es que a ti te gusta el paté de calidad, de cinco estrellas, no el del Hacendado —No puedo negar que me cabrea un poco que Jaume tenga la santa manía de comparar a las mujeres con comida, sobre todo si esa mujer es Soo Jin. ¿Y luego se extraña de que no liga? En fin, habrá que quererlo igual—. Nen, te la tendrías que traer al instituto. Lo iban a flipar todos. Al Oriol le explotaba la cabeza de la rabieta y la Sandra... ¡A la Sandra la matas del disgusto! ¡Le iban a salir canas, tú!

—No, no quiero meterla en rollos raros —tercio—. Y además, ya te he dicho que es complicado.

—Pero, ¿complicado por qué? —se extraña él.

—Pues, eso, que es mayor y no me toma en serio.

_Haces que me enfade y me enoje sin ninguna razón_   
_Estoy siendo serio, pero me conviertes en un perdedor que busca peleas contigo_   
_¿Por qué me preocupo por ti?_   
_Me haces volverme un niño_   
_Le daré la vuelta a esto, de solo conocernos a ser amantes_

—Pero, ¿en qué plan? —insiste Jaume.

—Pues que para un rollo, guay —explico yo—, pero algo más de peso no le sirvo. Soy algo para pasar el rato, un juguete.

—¿Y ella te mola para algo serio? —pregunta Jaume algo asustado.

—Tío, me está volviendo loco —confieso yo, abrumado por el peso de estos sentimientos que llevo reservando para mí mismo tanto tiempo—. No hago más que pensar en ella todo el día. Solo la quiero a ella y a nadie más.

—Estamos jodidos —pronostica Jaume—, te has enamorado de verdad.

—¡Hasta las trancas, chaval! —confirmo yo.

—A ver, no lo flipemos —intenta tranquilizarme él—. ¿Ella te lo ha dicho así?

—No exactamente —corrijo yo—. ¿Cómo te digo? Le gusta mucho picarme, meterse conmigo. Siempre está con pullitas.

—¿Y a ti te sienta mal? —aventura Jaume.

—No, me mola que me provoque, pero no sé, tampoco quiero que piense que soy gilipollas, sobre todo porque, chaval, ella es súper lista, y madura, y sabe un huevo de cosas interesantes...

—¿No me digas que esa pava tiene algo que ver con tu repentina vena empollona? -se burla Jaume.

—Pues, mira, sí — admito yo—. Porque no quiero que piense que soy un niñato de mierda, un pringado sin futuro que no tiene nada que ofrecerle.

 _Si es contigo, creo que puedo ir a una gran universidad_  
_Oh, A B C D E F G H Hakuna Matata_  
_Oh, tu foto de perfil es la misma pero ¿por qué sigo comprobándolo?_  
_Oh, pero no me malinterpretes. No soy un chico fácil._

Jaume me examina largamente, antes de terminar su bocadillo y volver a hablar.

—Bueno, dejando de lado que te tiene comiendo de su mano como un perrito faldero —comenta con tonito irónico—, igual son todo paranoias de tu cabeza, nen.

—Que no, joder —insisto yo—. Es que pasaron cosas...

—¿Cómo cuáles? —pregunta Jaume impaciente.

—Pues, a ver —empiezo a relatar con dificultad y vergüenza—. Estábamos liándonos... y se me escapó decirle que... la amaba.

Jaume se lleva las manos a la cabeza espeluznado. Ese solo gesto me pone histérico. Al parecer, la situación sí es tan mala como suponía.

—¡Ay, dios! ¡La que has liado!

—¿La he jodido mucho? —pregunto yo, aterrado.

—No nos pongamos en lo peor —aconseja él—. ¿A la chavala esta, le contestas muy seguido al whatsapp?

—No tengo su whatsapp —respondo.

La cabeza de Jaume parece un globo demasiado inflado a punto de explotar.

—¿QUE NO LO TIENES? ¿PERO TÚ ESTÁS TONTO O QUÉ COÑO TE PASA?

—Chaval, te me bajas dos puntos —le advierto yo.

Porque no, entre tanto sueño húmedo extraño, no me se había pasado por la cabeza pedirle el número a Soo Jin. Menos mal que no me dio por pedírselo al monstruo que se disfrazó de él, hubiera sido de traca...

—¡Es que no me extraña que esa pava te tenga cogido por los huevos! ¡Hostia!

—Bueno, pero se podrá hacer algo. ¿No? —insisto yo desesperado.

 

 _Me estoy poniendo nervioso, estoy nervioso_  
_¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres tan extraordinaria?_  
_¿Por qué sigues burlándote de mí?_  
_Sólo, detente ahora, espera, espera_

—Sí, joder —contesta él algo más sereno—. A ver, era muy pronto para soltar algo así, pero a lo hecho, pecho. A partir de ahora, te tienes que poner en tu sitio. Ir de macho, que se te lo tengo que currar ella, que vea lo que se pierde.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto yo, confuso por el mero hecho de que estar escuchando al tipo que más veces he visto recibir calabazas.

—Para empezar, le pides el móvil de una puta vez —me ordena él—. Y luego cuando te hable, tú te tomas tu tiempo. Que te tenga que esperar. ¿Quién de los dos decide el plan cuando quedáis?

—Ella —respondo yo—, pero es que quiero que se sienta a gusto, que se lo pase bien.

—Mal —Jaume chasque la lengua y se masajea la lengua exasperado—. A partir de ahora, decides tú. Mandas tú, que ella se entere. Y si ella te vacila, pues tu le vacilas más.

—¿Pero así no se va a pensar que soy capullo? —le contradigo yo, horrorizado.

—No, porque cuando se empiece a cabrear, vas tú y tienes un detalle con ella. Le compras una flor o algo, le robas un beso. Hazme caso, esas movidas las desconciertan mogollón. Se puede ser majo, pero en la justa medida Si no, pues te tiene paseando con correa como a un perro.

—Si tú lo dices ... —tercio yo incrédulo.

—¡Que sí, coño! Tú escucha al experto que sé de lo que hablo —insiste Jaume, orgulloso.

—Pero si tú no ligas una mierda —me burlo yo.

—Por eso, tengo la experiencia de muchos fracasos —replica él, haciéndose el interesante—. Lo que te digo: hazte el duro hasta que la tengas a punto y entonces, el detalle. No falla.

 _Abrázame antes de que te bese,_  
_antes de que mi corazón te deje ir_  
_Di lo que quieras_  
_Di lo que quieras_  
_¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?_

Como si nuestra conversación hubiera sido calculada por el destino, la campana que indica el regreso a las aulas suena justo entonces.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —digo yo a modo de conclusión.

—¡Lo vas a hacer! —me insta él— Y ya me contarás qué tal, Romeo.

Jaume me revuelve el pelo.

—¡Que te calles! —me río yo, pero Jaume no me escucha, sumergido en éxitos amorosos de segunda mano.

—¡Qué cabrón! —murmura para sí— ¡Una universitaria! ¡Qué cabrón!

 

La precoz tarde de invierno se alarga aún más ante la falta del desahogo de tiempo y energía que era el entrenamiento. Tras las clases, retorno al hogar, como el hijo obediente que ahora pretendo ser, sabiendo que estaré bajo la estricta y cabreada mirada de mi padre. El leve tono melocotón que ha adquirido el cielo me recuerdo a los hombros sonrojados de Soo Jin, los cuales me muero de ganas de mordisquear. La noche anterior no apareció ante mí, tal vez, en un intento de huir de mí, incrementando mi ansia por él. Puede que el consejo de Jaume sea horrible, pero en algo sí tiene razón. No puedo dejar que Soo Jin juegue con mis sentimientos de esta forma. Merezco una respuesta en condiciones, aunque no puedo negar que hay algo muy placentero en la manera en la que Soo Jin me moldea a su voluntad, como un hierro candente.

 _Una chica mala en el exterior_  
_Una chica aún más mala en el interior_  
_Si pierdes a un chico como yo te arrepentirás_  
_Revisaste tus mensajes pero no presionas responder_  
_A medida que el "1" desaparece empiezo a ponerme nervioso_

Tengo que empezar a darlo todo, tengo que demostrarle de lo que soy capaz. No voy a dejar que se burle una vez más de mí. La próxima vez que Soo Jin me muestre su graciosos hoyuelos será por una sonrisa de admiración. Sí, él es especial, pero yo también puedo serlo si me lo propongo. Hasta ahora he dado por sentado que él se sentía igual que yo, solo por el mero hecho de que caía en mis brazos cada noche. Pero eso se acabó: ya no volveré a cometer el mismo error. Ya no me contento solo con el cuerpo de Soo Jin, necesito su corazón, y para ello le mostraré al hombre en que puedo llegar a convertirme.

 _Tal vez me compre un sistema GPS (rápido, rápido, rápido)_  
_Sigo tratando de llamar tu atención (tratando, tratando, tratando)_  
_¿Sentimientos genuinos? (Los tengo)_  
_¿Resistencia? (Los tengo)_  
_La única cosa que no tengo es tu...belleza, belleza, belleza_

Pero todavía sigo sin saber qué podría hace exactamente. Entiendo que debo cambiar mi actitud, pero no sé en qué modo. A Soo Jin le gustaba ese tipejo que era amigo suyo. Decía que era maduro y confiable. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que él me vea de la misma manera? Posiblemente, debería mostrarme, no borde o distante como sugería Jaume, pero sí seguro...¿Cómo se hace eso? De todas formas, si quiero que confíe en mí, debo ser sincero. Tal vez lo mejor sea tener una buena charla, decirle que no mentía cuando le dije aquello, que yo no miento sobre algo tan importante, pero que entiendo que él necesite su tiempo para procesarlo, que no voy a presionarle...

 _¿Cómo debo cambiar para ti?_  
_Espera_  
_¿Jugando juegos mentales? ¿Los dos a la vez?_  
_No sé cómo hacer eso_  
_Pero si alguna vez te enfermas, no llames al 911, llámame a mí._  
_Si quieres que llore, lloraré, si quieres que sonría, sonreiré, si quieres que ruede, rodaré..._

Una cosa está clara: quiero a Soo Jin como nunca he querido nada en todo mi vida. Lo deseo de verdad y necesito que él me quiera como lo quiero a él. Desesperadamente. Nunca pensé que enamorarme, y más en unas circunstancias tan extrañas, revolucionaría mi corazón de estas maneras. Nunca creí que nada ni nadie me haría tambalearme de estas maneras, tanto que me da terror y me fascina a partes iguales. Él es un milagro, una bella joya, en cuerpo y alma y lo necesito. No me rendiré en mi empeño. Lo conquistaré como él me ha conquistado a mí. Lo juro. Por ahora, solo tengo que pasar el resto del día dando lo mejor de mí mismo, intentado ser digno de él, para que cuando llegue la noche poder desplegar todas mis armas.

 _Quiero ser tu oppa_  
_Quiero ser tu oppa_  
_¿Por qué no sabes que mi corazón solo late por ti?_

 _Incluso si me ignoras_  
_Incluso si actúas frío_  
_No puedo sacarte de mi mente_

Ah, ¿qué haré si él no quiere hablar conmigo? No, no debo pensar eso. Darse por vencido no es una opción. Después de todo, según mi abuela y sus amigas, el universo te da lo que le pides. Pues yo quiero a Soo Jin, y no hay más que hablar.

 _Quiero ser tu oppa_  
_Quiero ser tu oppa_  
_Voy a ser tu hombre, solo mira_  
_Así mi corazón podrá tocar el tuyo_  
_Voy a correr hacia ti ahora mismo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En primer lugar, quería hacer algunas aclaraciones:  
> Mataró y L'Hospitalet de Llobregat son pequeñas localidades cercanas al núcleo urbano de Barcelona que con los años han quedado casi anexionadas a la ciudad. Se puede llegar a ellas por medio de los trenes de cercanías y en el caso de L'Hospitalet de Llobregat por la línea 1 del metro (hace unos años, en la Farga se hacía el Salón del Manga de Barcelona, qué tiempos aquellos). 
> 
> Luego Hacendado es una marca blanca de productos relacionada con la franquicia de súper mercados Mercadona, muy conocida en España. 
> 
> En cuanto a los idiomas, quise poner toda la conversación entre Pau y su madre en catalán porque esta es la lengua en la que ambos se comunican. Seguramente, también lo es cuando Pau habla con Jaume, pero por entonces pensé que el sistema de traducir todo lo que iba poniendo saturaba mucho el capítulo así que lo utilicé en momentos puntuales. Luego el inglés de la clase de dicho idioma lo utilicé para mostrar cómo esa profesora enseña. Lo he traducido porque, aunque creo que la mayoría de la gente entiende ese nivel de inglés, no quería dar nada por sentado y quería que fuera lo más claro y realista posible. 
> 
> Siento el retraso, justo ayer terminé el capítulo sobre las 0:35 hora española y pensé que no sería capaz de ponerme a corregir y maquetar el capítulo adecuadamente, por lo que, para ofrecer mayor calidad, decidí esperar a la mañana de sábado para poder hacerlo más despejada. Aun así, algo me habré dejado XD.
> 
> También aviso de que a partir de la semana que viene, el ritmo que va a llevar mi vida va a ser impredecible, así que no sé cuando voy a poder volver a actualizar. Lo que sí puedo decir es que hacerlo la semana que viene en sí va a ser muy complicado, por no decir casi imposible. De todas formas, creo que para mediados de Septiembre la situación estará un poco más resuelta. Para entonces, pretendo volver a actualizar al ritmo de un capítulo cada dos semanas. 
> 
> Mientras tanto, me queda agradecer las lecturas y los comentarios. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y muchas besos para la próxima vez.


	17. La verdad no contada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo Jin y Pau se reencuentran en sueños. Ambos tienen muchas cosas que decirse. ¿Podrán hacerlo?

Hay un siseo familiar en el viento. La luz que se escapa de entre las hojas como el agua por los agujeros de un colador acaricia traviesa mi rostro. Me despierto con la certeza intuida de estar bajo las ramas de aquel conocido árbol. De pronto, una idea sacude mi cerebro como una corriente eléctrica, la súbita llegada de una notificación de recuerdo. ¡Pau! Debe de estar aquí, tengo que hablar con él. Mis músculos adormecidos protestan cuando los fuerzo a incorporarme.

—¿Soo Jin? — oigo musitar—. Has venido...

El tono grueso pero dulce de esa voz aterciopelada, como crema de chocolate sobre la cubertura de un pastel me sobrecoge con algunas notas melancólicas. Cuando me doy la vuelta para encontrarme con él, la sonrisa de Pau parece a punto de quebrarse de desesperada emoción.

—¿Pensaba que no vendrías? —le pregunto conforme me voy acercando a él.

Pau se mesa los desordenados cabellos y baja la mirada, avergonzado como un perrito pillado en una travesura. Casi puedo sentir su suspiro materializarse ante mí.

—Yo... —empieza a explicar—, creí que igual no te apetecía volver porque la última vez, yo... metí la pata y...

De un paso rápido llego hasta él y le agarro la mano con la que está a punto de taparse los ojos.

—No has metido la pata —le aclaro yo, sorprendiéndome por el sonido aflautado y dulce que ha creado mi propia voz.

Él me devuelve una sonrisa precavida, tierna en su indefensión, para después volver a apartar ese par de ojos redondos y cálidos de mí.

—Yo no quería que te sintieras incómodo- confiesa.

—No has hecho nada malo —insisto yo—. Soy yo el que debe disculparse por haberme ido así.

Pau se aferra a mis hombros con sus fuertes manos, como si yo fuera un tesoro que se le escurre entre las manos.

—¡No! ¡Yo no quería decir algo así de esa manera! —exclama cada vez más ofuscado.

—Lo sé —reitero—. No tienes que darme explicaciones.

—¡Pero quiero que sepas que lo decía era cierto!

Sus palabras me impactan como un rayo descargándose por todo mi cuerpo. Me quedo paralizado durante un segundo. Luego el calor eléctrico se va evaporando poco a poco, dejando como único resquicio una sensación de cálido hormigueo en la piel. ¿Cómo puede ser una sola persona tan torpe y adorable al mismo tiempo?

—¿Ah sí? —farfullo yo.

El rostro de Pau se congestiona con una extraña mezcla de pudor y determinación.

—Yo... voy a demostrarte que voy en serio, para que así puedas entender la profundidad de mis sentimientos —declara con una solemnidad tan repentina que parece cómica.

Yo me dedico a reprimir una carcajada y a acariciar el rostro enrojecido de Pau.

—Tonto, escucha cuando te hablan —le riño—. Te estoy diciendo que no pasa nada. No tienes que hacer nada. Todo está bien.

Pau me devuelve otra de sus interrogantes miradas de perro grande y tonto.

—Yo fui el que se asustó y se largó —explico otra vez—. Soy el que debe disculparse.

—Yo no quiero asustarte, Soo Jin —admite él con la fragilidad de un niño—. No quiero que te sientas mal por nada de lo que yo haga. Tú me gustas mucho. Muchísimo.

Yo le abrazo y entierro mi cabeza en su amplio pecho. Respiro la masculinidad que exhalan sus poros. Pero él solo es un niño.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo con todos estos sentimientos? —susurro yo.

Cuando alzo el rostro para observarlo, el rubor inunda el rostro moreno y cincelado de Pau. Sus ojos bañados en vetas verdes se entornan nerviosos, y una dubitativa mano sobrevuela mi coronilla sin atreverse a tocarla. Sonrío, y cuando quiero darme cuenta, lo estoy besando.

Mis labios rozan suavemente los suyos que tiemblan de excitación. Él abraza mi cuerpo para mantenerme de puntillas, para mantener el beso. Él penetra en mi cavidad bucal como una trucha de fuego que se cuela en una cueva demasiado angosta para ella. Sacude mi lengua contra la suya con un ansía sensual que hace que todo el vello del cuerpo se me erice. Ante sus caricias soy una flor que abre los pétalos ante la luz del sol. No es hasta momentos como este cuando recuerdo cuánto lo necesito realmente, cuánto mi cuerpo está hecho para él. Mi corazón se agita como un animalillo inquieto de madriguera bajo mi pecho.

Entonces, sus manos empiezan a deslizarse como anguilas eléctricas por mi espalda, mientras sus impacientes colmillos quieren rascar mi sensible cuello y yo me estremezco tanto que me veo obligado a colar mis piernas entre las suyas. El interruptor que pulso sin pretenderlo nos sacude a ambos con otra potente descarga de placer. Nos detenemos un instante tontamente atemorizados todavía por lo que podemos provocar cuando estamos juntos. Una nube de jadeos residuales aun nos rodea cuando decidimos volver a enlazarnos como un par de serpientes en celo. Ahora la mirada de Pau ya no es temerosa ni apesadumbrada, es ardiente y feroz como un lobo a punto de devorarme. Buen perro.

Sus manos me agarran por detrás sin ninguna vergüenza y yo me muerdo los labios de anticipación. Mis manos se deslizan pegajosas entre sus muslos para palpar la dureza de su juventud irguiéndose desde su pelvis. Pau siempre fue muy entusiasta, en todos los sentidos. Su piel ruge cuando la tenso. Él responde empujando, con sus manos sobre mis nalgas y de espaldas hacia él. Nuestro sudor lubrica nuestros cuerpos enganchados, se mezcla entre sí hasta diluirnos. Hay una urgencia que impera en nosotros dos, un anhelo de fusión que nos comanda a integrarnos el uno con el otro, como si fuéramos un solo ser.

  
Yo paso mis dedos por la alocada melena de Pau, mientras él lame mi cuello y sacude mis nalgas de un sordo pero efectivo manotazo. Intenta rasgar mi entrada con sus ásperos y potentes dedos. Cantos de sirena emergen de mi descontrolada garganta, y en venganza, incremento el ritmo con que manejo este sensible cincel de piel suyo. Al final, la excitación es demasiada.

Nuestras rodillas flaquean y terminamos enredados en el suave suelo de hierba. Él, con la rapidez de reflejos que lo caracteriza se sube pronto a mi cuerpo, lame mis axilas, mordisquea mi pecho. Yo me abro ante él, como una caja de música. Arqueo la espalda para que nuestro contacto vuelva a ser todo lo íntimo que requiere la situación. Él ruge como una bestia encantada. Refuerza este movimiento, asiendo mis caderas con ambas manos. Bengalas de placer explotan cuando nuestra piel se enturbia. Sin embargo, ocupado en sus acciones, no se ha percatado de mi plan secreto. Engancho sus piernas con las mías y a modo de palanca las utilizo para ponerme yo en el trono. Él suelta una honda exclamación al verse boca arriba en el suelo, pero no esgrime la menor queja. Extiendo mis manos sobre él como si estas fueran las responsables de todas las calculadas y duras estribaciones de su piel, y me voy preparando para ocupar mi asiento favorito justo en el extremo de su pubis. Vuelvo a arquear la espalda para facilitar la entrada y él me acompaña sujetando mis caderas con ambas manos, aproximando a él. Cuando el contacto se afianza, me curvo todavía más para disfrutar del trayecto que su carne efectúa dentro de la mía. No puedo evitar gemir en el momento en que él sacude sus caderas, pugnando por hundirse más y más en mí. Intento conseguir mi revancha acompasando el empujón con un movimiento de espalda.

Me ciño sobre él como si quisiera asfixiarle. Lo quiero dentro, muy dentro de mi. Quiero fundirme en él, que no se sepa dónde empieza él y termino yo. Ahora la piel parece otra frontera que franquear, por lo que quiero es su corazón. Mi montura se afana en llevarme a galope, pero yo, que me enorgullezco de ser un gran jinete, termino determinando el paso, amansando a la feroz criatura que yace bajo mis muslos. Y es así, como impactamos el uno contra el otro. De pronto, algo cambia. Hay una energía poderosa, desconocida que brota de nuestra mera enloquecida fricción, de nuestras entrañas abrasadas. La noto surgir y burbujear en mi interior, pero no se detiene ahí, si no que sube trepando por mi vientre, mi pecho, mi garganta hasta mi frente. Y ahí, explota.

Todo es blanco. Eso es lo que puedo distinguir al principio, la nada más absoluta. Una nada tan quieta y tan sincera en su totalidad que mi primera reacción es sentirme aterrorizado en mi desorientación. Hace unos segundos estaba sobre la erección de Pau, haciendo el amor y ahora estoy solo en este frío universo vacío. ¿Dónde está mi amante? ¿Está bien? ¿Me estará buscando? Entonces, sin que me dé tiempo a apreciar cómo se manifiesta una puerta aparece sobre mí, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, pero hubiera estado tan enfrascado en mis pensamientos que no la hubiera detectado hasta ahora. Es una puerta normal y corriente, de madera anodina y funcional con un pomo que permita abrirla, pero, por alguna extraña razón, me atrae sobre manera. Hay algo, tal vez el hecho de que es lo único que hay en este estéril espacio, que me hace querer traspasarla como si me fuera la vida en ello. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que Pau me espere al otro lado. Avanzo mi mano hacia el pomo y este mero gesto hace que el interior de la puerta me succione hacia sí con la fuerza de un agujero negro. En el espacio de un instante, cuando me giro para intentar comprender lo que me ocurre, por el rabillo del ojo, la imagen de un Pau aterrado y confuso siendo absorbido por otra puerta me sobrecoge. No nos da tiempo a llamarnos.

Lo primero que siento es el frío relativo de un suelo de parqué bajo mis pies. Frente a mí una ventana que vomita la luz del exterior. A juzgar por el mobiliario, es decir, un amplio sofá, la mesita interior, las estanterías adornadas con fotos y recuerdos turísticos, los jarrones y la enorme televisión creo que estoy en el salón de una casa familiar. Me falta nombrar el detalle principal: hay una niña tumbada de cualquier manera sobre el maltratado sofá, con la atención completamente plasmada en la pantalla. Tendrá unos diez o doce años. Es delgaducha y desgarbada, una impresión que se intensifica por medio de la ropa que ha escogido: un pantalón corto y una amplia camiseta de algodón roja de un corte tal vez demasiado masculino. Esto contrasta con sus adorables gafas de montura rosa colocadas sobre su naricilla respingona repleta de pecas. Su pelo es de un color castaño claro casi rubio oscuro y está cortado a media melena de forma que las puntas se le ondulan a la altura del cuello. Resultaría bonito si no fuera porque lo lleva enmarañado y completamente descuidado como si no hubiera hecho nada con él nada más levantarse. Entonces los ojos marrones casi verdes de la pequeña se agrandan de una forma que se me hace sospechosamente familiar. Cuando abre la boca, sus brackets rosados brillan con el sol de media mañana.

—Pau, que va a començar Bola de Drac Z!! (¡Pau, que va a comenzar Dragon Ball Z!)

La voz aguda de la niña se mezcla con un extraño lenguaje terroso, como si su lengua arrastrara un montón de cemento en la boca, lo que da lugar a una curiosa combinación sonora. Sus palabras, aun así, me son todavía ajenas como si una barrera invisible las distorsionara antes de que llegaran a mis oídos impidiendo toda traducción. No la entiendo hasta que vuelve a hablar.

—¡Date prisa! ¡Te lo vas a perder! —insiste la niña con la vista en la entrada de la habitación.

De pronto, esta se ve franqueada por las piernecillas inquietas y torpes de un niño de unos seis años. No puedo evitar una sonrisa al contemplarlo correr para tirarse al desgraciado sofá, rogando por reunirse con la otra niña a tiempo. Es un niño realmente adorable que parece sacado de un catálogo de ropa, con su abundante pelo dorado en bucles angelicales, el puente de la diminuta nariz poblado de pequitas y sus enormes ojos color esmeralda recubiertos por abundantes, larguísimas, negrísimas pestañas.

Tanto es así que no consigo reprimir el impulso de acariciar su bonita caballera rubia cuando pasa a mi lado. Pero el niño atraviesa mi mano con su cabecita como si tal cosa, dejando tras de sí tan solo un hormigueo. Es entonces cuando me dio cuenta de que mi mano es traslucida. Un acantilado de terror se abre en mi estómago al contemplar la posible explicación y corro hacia el primer espejo que encuentro en el pasillo. Es entonces cuando compruebo que no me reflejo. No estoy aquí. Estoy siendo testigo de una escena en la que nunca participé. Mientras tanto, en la cocina hay una mujer corpulenta de unos setenta años canturreando una extraña pero pegadiza tonada, apenas mitigada por el burbujeo del aceite hirviendo en el que empana la carne.

—Sarandonga, noh vamó a comé —recita la señora—. Sarandonga, un arró con bacalao. Sarandonga, y en lo arto del pueblo, sarandonga, que mañana é domingo. ¡Sarandonga, cuchibiri, cuchibiri!

Yo no entiendo muy bien qué demonios quiere decir eso de “sarandonga” o si acaso es una suerte de hechizo, pero su bata estampada, sus rizos grisáceos y su cómodo y funcional calzado hogareño me basta para reconocerla.

—¿Hortensia? —musito yo, pero ella no me oye.

—¡Y óyeme cantá! ¡Niñó, no pongáis la tele muy arta, que molétaí a ló vesinó! ¡Í terminando ya, que el almuehso casi ehtá!

De pronto, una conclusión veloz cruza mi mente como una flecha. Esta señora es Hortensia, la abuelo de Pau, luego ese niño debe de ser...

“ ¡Pueh si lo hubierá vihto de shico! ¡Era rubito, rubito como su madre!” recuerdo.

Corro hacia el salón donde los dos pequeños hermanos están cantando a plano pulmón la canción de entrada de los dibujos animados. Las estridentes armonías de sus voces infantiles se trenzan entre sí como si hubieran sido cortadas por el mismo patrón.

— _Volant, volant! Sempre amunt! Sempre amunt ! Tu amb mi tots dos junts lluitarem. Volant, volant! Sempre amunt! Sempre amunt! Mai ningu amic sol no el deixarem._

Ambos vociferan como si la vida les fuera en ello. La niña, que seguramente será la hermana mayor de Pau, gesticula con una dramatismo desprovisto de vergüenza propio de la niñez, mientras que su hermanito se apresura a copiarla. Pero al llegar al estribillo, es el niño quien se sube al todavía resistente sofá y empieza a bramar la letra puño en alto como si de una proclama revolucionaria se tratara. Sí, definitivamente este niño es Pau.

— _Llum, foc, destrucció! El mon pot ser nomes una runa! Aixo no ho consentireeeeeeee! Llum, foc, destrucció! Els enemics de sempre en defensa! Llum, foc, destruccio! La pau a tot l' univers ha de neixer! Hem de fer un mon molt mes just. Llum, foc, destruccio! La força de la veritat mai no morira! No morira mai, mai, mai, mai, mai, mai!_

Cuando termina la canción, el pequeño se tira sobre el sofá haciendo gala de esa conciencia de inmortalidad con la que vive la gente de su edad, mientras él y su hermana ríen a carcajada limpia. El capítulo comienza con un breve recordatorio que les lleva al punto actual de la batalla contra el villano destroza-universos de turno. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, los niños quedan absortos en ese festival de flashes, poderosos cambios capilares, gritos y veloces intercambios de puños apenas perceptibles para la vista humana. En un momento dado, la niña vira la mirada de la pantalla y observa de reojo a su hermanito.

—Ey, Pau —susurra— ¿Quieres hacer “la lucha”?

Los ojos verdes de Pau chisporrotean como una lluvia de estrellas. Su boquita se abre para presentar el espectáculo desigual de su incompleta mandíbula de cachorro.

—¡¡¡SÍ!!! ¡¡¡LUCHA!!!

Su hermana le chista asustada.

—Pero, cállate, que no se entere la yaya —le advierte—. Venga escoge cojín.

El niño se levanta meneando sus piernecitas cortas e hiperactivas y se lanza a por un cojín rojo casi tan grande como su tronco.

—¡No vale! —protesta su hermana— El rojo es ilegal.

—¡Has dicho que escoja! —tercia Pau malhumorado.

—¡El rojo es para mí! —recuerda la niña con arrogancia— ¡Son las normas!

—No me gustan tus normas— murmura el pequeño Pau.

—Las he puesto yo porque soy la mayor —razona la niña—. Si no te gusta, no jugamos.

—¡No es justo! —se queja Pau mientas cede el cojín rojo a su hermana— ¡Algún día seré más grande que tú y te ganaré en la lucha!

—Lo que tú digas —concede una poco impresionada hermana mayor, al tiempo que le pasa un discreto cojín verde—. Muy bien, ¡saluden!

Los dos niños ejecutan una reverencia de saludo, apoyados en sendos cojines con una seriedad tan enternecedora como risible.

—¡Ya! —grita la niña, apresurándose a golpear el torso del pequeño con su enorme cojín.

Pero Pau que ya hace gala de buenos reflejos, da un paso atrás y se gira para lanzar su arma de seda y algodón al pecho de su hermana.

—¡Oh, me has dado! —proclama la niña con histrionismo— ¡Mi venganza será terrible!

Así, todavía en el suelo, fingiéndose herida, la niña aprovecha la distracción para sacudir los inestables tobillos de su hermanito.

—¡Falta! Eso es una zona ilegal —balbucea el niño, todavía incapaz de entender del todo lo que está diciendo.

—No es cierto —aclara la niña— la zona ilegal es la cabeza.

Pero el pequeño Pau no gusta de argumentar. Prefiere pasar a la acción.

—¡Ahora verás! —anuncia lanzando el cojín contra su hermana con todas las fuerzas que le permiten sus cortos brazos.

Ante tan obvio movimiento, su hermana se aparta. Por desgracia, el cojín toma rumbo de colisión con un pobre jarrón de la estantería, que se tambalea y termina cayendo al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Los niños lo observan en silencio, paralizados por la certeza de lo que han hecho y las terribles consecuencias que siguen a sus actos.

—¡¡¡NIÑÓOOOOOOOO!!!- chilla Hortensia desde la cocina-. ¿SE PUÉ SABÉ QUE ESTÁI HASIENDO?

—¡Ha sido Pau! —incrimina la niña con rapidez.

La cara de consternación del pequeño Pau es todo un poema.

—¿QUÉEEEEEEEE? —se escandaliza.

Un lento fundido en blanco se va apoderando lentamente de la escena hasta quemarlo por completo. Apenas me da tiempo para ver cómo Hortensia entra en el salón cuando vuelvo a estar inmerso en este perturbador mar blanco.

La escena vuelve a cambiar y esta vez agradezco la penumbra del cuarto en el que me sitúo. Ante mí, Pau está sentado cabizbajo sobre su cama. Balancea sus piernecitas cortas, rozando la punta del calcetín con el suelo. De forma intermitente, se oyen algunos sollozos entrecortados y moqueos. Se escucha el ruido del picaporte y segundos después, Hortensia irrumpe en el cuarto como clamoroso rayo de luz.

—¡Vamó a vé! —exige Hortensia— ¿Por qué no le quieré contá a tu madre porqué te há peleao?

El pequeño Pau se gira avergonzado. Gracias a la luz que entra por la puerta detrás de Hortensia, puedo apreciar su carita compungida envuelta en llanto. La sola vista del moratón que sepulta su ojo izquierdo y deforma en parte su blando rostro infantil me sobrecoge.

—Es que... —comienza a tantear el pequeño— se va a enfadar.

—¡Pero se lo tendrá que desir algún día! —insiste su abuela.

El mutismo del niño lleva a Hortensia a proferir un suspiro de hastío. Chasquea la lengua con impaciencia y hace un aspaviento de frustración. Pero Pau sigue sentado sobre la cama, incapaz de mirar a su abuela, inerte como un muñequito de cera. Hortensia se rinde. Se limpia las manos en el delantal, enciende la luz de la lamparita de noche y se sienta al lado de su nieto.

—Mira, vamó a haser una cosa —invita ella—. Tú me cuentah lo que ha pasao y yo no te juro que no se lo digo a nadie.

Pau levanta su cabecita como un resorte.

—¿A nadie? -pregunta— ¿Ni siquiera a mamá?

—No se lo diré a tu madre —jura Hortensia.

—¿Ni a papá? —insiste el niño.

—Hombre, eso é má difícil —sostiene Hortensia—. No puedo mentile a mi hijo.

Pau baja la mirada al suelo.

—¡Pero puedo hasé una excepsión! —afirma ella con rotundidad.

—Es que... —comienza a hablar el niño— hay un niño en el cole que dice cosas malas sobre papá.

—¿Y qué dise?

—Pues que es andaluz —admite Pau.

—¡Ozú! ¿Y qué tiene de malo sé andalú? —pregunta Hortensia malhumorada—. ¡Yo también soy andalusa y a musha honra!

—Dice que los andaluces son malos, tontos y vagos, y que vienen a quitarle cosas a los catalanes. También dice que yo no soy catalán, que soy charnego. Yaya, ¿es verdad? ¿Soy charnego?

Su abuela se toma un tiempo para contestar. Suspira lánguidamente mientras contempla el rostro entristecido de su nieto.

—Pué sí, mi niño, eré charnego -responde.

—¡Pero yo soy de aquí! —protesta Pau con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pero tu papá no. Tu mamá ha nasido aquí pero tu papá no, por eso te dicen charnego.

—¿Entonces si papá fuera catalán, yo sería como los otros niños? —intuye Pau.

—Sí, así é – reitera Hortensia.

—Ojalá mamá se hubiera casado con un catalán. Así el Oriol dejaría de meterse conmigo.

—¡Escushame, niño! — le riñe su abuela— ¡Eso no lo digá ni harto de vino! ¿O dime tú dónde está ehcrito que es mejó sé catalán que sé andalú?

—No lo sé —contesta Pau, sorprendido por su propia ignorancia—. Pero Oriol dice que los andaluces somos vagos y unos aprovechados.

—Vamó a ver —replica Hortensia—. ¿Tú crees que tu papá é un vago?

El niño responde negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

—¡Pué claro que no! ¡Tu papá se fue a trabajá a Barselona con una mano delante y otra detrá, para ayudános al yayo y a mí! ¡Y luego se sacó la carrera de Ingeniería y ahí ehtá trabajando sin pará! ¡Ganando dinerito rico! ¡Lo que le pasa a esa chuhma é que son tós unó envidiooooosó! Seguro que el papá del Oriol no gana tanto y por eso se lo come la rabia. ¡Así que cuando ese Oriol de las narice te diga argo, tú le recuerdá quién é tu padre y lo que hase! ¡Y punto en boca!

—¡Sí, yaya! —contesta el niño, esbozando una dolorosa sonrisa.

Entonces, Hortensia se levanta de la cama e inicia su salida de la habitación, pero pronto se queda parada, como si hubiera olvidado y se vuelve hacia su nieto.

—Una cosita —susurra ella—. Tú, al niño ese, ¿le há pegao también? ¿Verdá?

—¡Pues claro, yaya! —afirma el pequeño Pau orgulloso—. Le dí patadas en las piernas y le mordí en el brazo.

La abuela se para a escuchar, como si quisiera detectar si alguien la está escuchando.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Ese es mi Paucete! —le felicita Hortensia, mientras le pellizca las mejillas— Éperate un momentín, campeón, que voy a búhcarte la bolsa de hielo...

De nuevo siento un pequeño vértigo conforme la escena se va difuminando lentamente ante mis ojos. Ya no tengo miedo. Estoy empezando a aceptar que soy un pasajero pasivo en este viaje. Mi deber es dejarme llevar a dónde quiera transportarme la marea. Con esto en mente, me voy preparando mentalmente para la próxima escena. ¿A dónde iré a continuación? Y, sin embargo, nada me prepara para reencontrarme con la conocida fragancia a goma, humedad y sudor humano que desprende un dojang. Ante mí aparece un hombre joven. Es fornido, moreno, con una mandíbula recta y fuerte no muy distinta de la de Pau sobre la que se insinúa una ligera sombra de barba. Lleva el pelo castaño recortado al dos en los lados de la frente, de modo que la coronilla parece nacer un ligero tupé ascendente. Tiene unas cejas pobladas y varoniles que enmarcan su mirada intensa y autoritaria. A su izquierda, el pequeño Pau se balancea torpemente, cambiando el peso de pie cada cierto tiempo. Nervioso, no se atreve a mirar a sus compañeros quienes tienden a ser más mayores que él.

—Muy bien, chavalada —anuncia con un desenfado que me descoloca—, hoy tenemos a un alumno nuevo en el dojang. Se llama Pau, tiene seis añazos y es la primera vez que practica artes marciales. Espero que os portéis bien con él y que lo acojáis como uno más. ¡Que no me entere yo de lo contrario!

El joven abandona momentáneamente a su audiencia y se agacha para ponerse a su altura, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

—Ey, campeón, ¿estás nervioso? — le susurra.

Pau juguetea con su cinturón blanco y asiente.

—No pasa nada —le asegura el joven instructor— ¿Es tu primera vez? ¿ A que sí? Pero aquí también puedes hacer amigos. ¿Sabes? Ya verás que divertido.

El Sabon-nim se incorpora y registra la sala con la mirada.

—¡Martorell! —llama.

Un niño de la misma edad que Pau trota alegremente hasta el joven instructor. Tiene los ojos y el cabello de un tono avellana tan uniforme que es difícil distinguir el abundante flequillo liso de sus grandes y redondas iris. Al corretear, agita un cinturón blanco y amarillo algo ancho para su diminuta cadera.

—¿Sí, Sabon-nim? —pregunta el niño cuando llega hasta ellos.

—Pau, este Jaume Martorell. También tiene seis años. Te ayudará con lo básico —explica el instructor—. ¿Qué me dices, Martorell? ¿Te apuntas a hacerle de guía?

—¡Sí, Sabon-nim! —contesta el niño con una reverencia tan tosca como encantadora.

El tal Jaume coge a Pau de la mano y se lo lleva a la parte posterior de la clase. Es al contemplarlos juntos cuando me percato de que ese último nombre ya lo he escuchado. Jaume es el nombre del mejor amigo de Pau, aquel en que tanto confiaba. Ya veo. Supongo que estoy siendo testigo del nacimiento de su amistad. Sonrío abiertamente, amparado en mi intangibilidad.

—¿Martorell? —pregunta Pau extrañado.

—Sí, como Joanot Martorell —comenta Jaume—. Al Sabon-nim le gusta llamarnos así, por el apellido.

Pau arruga su naricita trufada de pecas.

—¿Quién? ¿Y qué es “Sabon-nim”?

Jaume se detiene y mira a Pau con cara de fastidio.

—¿En serio? —pregunta exageradamente exasperado— ¡Joanot Martorell! ¡El poeta!

Pau sigue mirándole confuso y Jaume suspira poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, da igual. Eso no lo sabe casi nadie —concede Jaume—, pero tienes que acordarte de que aquí al profe se le llama Sabon-nim. ¿Vale?

Pau asiente servil. Entonces, Jaume se coloca en la formación para después girar el rostro hacia Pau.

—Para que se te dé bien el Taekwondo, tienes que hacer toooooooooooodo lo que yo haga. ¿Entiendes? Como si fueras mi sombra.

—Vale —obedece Pau, algo abrumado, y acto seguido intenta copiar la postura de Jaume.

—¡Venga, chicos! —ordena— Hoy vamos a aprovechar para repasar los makki. Empezamos por are makki!

Acto seguido, todos los niños de la clase ejecutan la postura de defensa baja al ritmo de un sonoro grito de batalla, todos menos Pau que se queda contemplando al resto embobado.

—¡Vamos! —le apremia Jaume entre dientes, lo cual le hace reaccionar—. Te llamas Pau, ¿verdad? ¿A que vas al Col.legi U.?

Pau casi vuelve a perderse de pura sorpresa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es que yo también voy —ríe Jaume—. Eres el que se pegó con Oriol, ¿no?

La mención apaga el rostro estrellado de Pau.

—También lo conoces... —musita.

—Ese niño es tonto —sentencia Jaume sin inmutarse—. Tú le pegaste. Me caes bien. Mi mamá dice que Oriol es un niño mimado y repelente con complejo de emperador, pero también me dijo que no se le contase a nadie que ha dicho eso. Así que tú no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿vale?

—Hablas mogollón —se admira Pau.

—Mi mamá también me lo dice —ríe—. Pero es que tengo sangre de poeta y no se pude evitar. He visto que estás solo en el patio. ¿No tienes amigos?

—Nooo...— se lamenta Pau, intentando seguir el ritmo de Jaume, tanto en la clase como en la conversación.

—No pasa nada. Eso tiene solución ¿Se te da bien el fútbol?

—Sí, creo que sí —considera Pau.

—¿Tienes la Nintendo DS? ¿Te gusta Pokemon? —pregunta Jaume.

—¡Pues claro! —responde Pau entusiasmado— ¡Pokemon es súper guay!

—Pues mañana te vienes a jugar conmigo en el recreo, ¿vale? - propone Jaume-. Y si quieres, algún día puedes venir a mi casa a jugar a Pokemon.

—¡Vale! —acepta Pau encantado.

—¡Bien! ¡Quedamos así! —repone Jaume con simpática madurez nada apropiado para su edad.

—¡Martorell, deja de parlotear y más practicar! ¡Que se lo diré a tu padre!— amenaza el joven instructor.

—¡Si, Sabon-nim! - grita el pequeño.

Un ligero hormigueo me avisa de que la escena va a volver a cambiar. Esta vez, esperar a que la imagen se emborrone me produce hasta un ligero sopor, similar al anuncio de YouTube que no puedes omitir. Con la apatía vital y optimista de un perezoso, me limito a dejarme llevar. Una vez más, la primera sensación que percibo es olfativa. Es el olor de la hierba en verano. Hay una cierta humedad en el ambiente, pero no estamos en el exterior. El reflejo de unas bombillas baratas tiñe el candor blanquecino del azulejo. En el techo hay alcachofas y grifos de ducha. Un niño en la antesala de la adolescencia se acerca a uno de ellos y lo acciona. Va vestido únicamente con el pantalón corto de su traje de baño, lo que permite que el agua se deslice por sus incipientes y casi imperceptibles músculos. Su pelo castaño y ensortijado se desinfla ante el contacto con el líquido. Pronto su rostro ya algo más cuadrado y con un tono de moreno más uniforme se empapa también. Estamos en un campamento de verano y Pau, a juzgar por su aspecto desgarbado y a medio terminar, debe de tener unos trece años. Incluso con el sonido del agua corriendo, unas desafinadas voces pubescentes irrumpen en el vestuario contiguo. Al saberse acompañado Pau se tensa y presta atención.

—¿Sabes el Marc? —pregunta uno de los niños.

—¿El de la cabaña de los linces? —intenta adivinar otro de ellos.

—¡Qué dices, pavo! Ese no, el otro.

—¿El que es de Badalona?

—¡Ese!

—¿Qué pasa con ese tío? —pregunta la tercera voz.

—Pues ayer estaba dando una vuelta en la hora libre cerca del polideportivo cuando lo vi.

—¿Y qué pasa con él? —le apremia la segunda voz con impaciencia.

—Pues que es marica —anuncia el primero de los muchachos.

—¡No jodas! —exclama la segunda voz.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por qué estaba detrás del polideportivo? —se extraña el dueño de la tercera voz.

—¡Serás empanado! ¡Que estaba con un gacho! —aclara violentamente el primer chico.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Y quién era? —interroga el segundo.

—¿Y qué? Tú también estás con nosotros y somos tíos—. insiste el tercero ahondando en su indiferencia.

—¡A ver si te enteras! ¡Que se estaban enrollando! ¡Ahí, metiéndose la lengua!

El chico que narra el chisme empieza a emitir lúbricos de ventosa que quieren imitar los de un beso demasiado apasionado y húmedo. El segundo chico se deleita a carcajada limpia con la actuación. El tercero no parece estar tan contento.

—¡Qué asco, tío! ¡Tenemos un par de maricas en el campamento! ¿Crees que vendrán a meternos mano? —exclama el segundo.

—Si se me acercan en ese plan, les pego de hostias —declara el primer chico con rabia en la voz—. Es una putada, el Marc me caía bien, pero ahora no me atrevo a juntarme con él, no vaya a ser que se haga ilusiones.

—Tíos, parad de una puta vez —pide el tercero—. Os estáis pasando un huevo.

Como era de esperar, el resto de los chicos simplemente ignoran la advertencia. Pau ya se ha enjuagado todo el jabón. Toma la toalla con la mano temblorosa y se dispone a enfrentarse a los otros muchachos. Envuelto en ella, como si fuera una capa protectora da pasos de pato, encaminándose a la salida. Cuando llega al vestuario, Pau siente el peso de las miradas sobre su cuerpo todavía enclenque y mojado.

—¿Qué pasa, Pau? —saluda el primer chico.

—Nada, me estaba duchando —declara él con la mirada huidiza.

—¿Te vienes después a ver al Marc? Vamos a dar un paseo con él hasta el río— le invita el segundo chico.

—No sé, peña —se rehúsa Pau—. Creo que los monitores dijeron que estaba prohibido bajar ahí.

—Venga, no seas gallina —le insiste el primer chico— Enróllate.

—Vente con nosotros, Pau —sugiere el segundo—. Así sabrás cuánto flota un marica a remojo.

Ante mí se vuelve claro cómo toda una serie de escenas escalofriantes desfilan por la florida y atemorizada imaginación de Pau. No sólo aguadillas, si no desnudos involuntarios, fotos, redes sociales, humillación gratuita. Porque sí, porque eres tú.  
El tercer chico se levanta de los bancos de madera con un rictus avinagrado.

—Tíos, dais puto asco. Yo paso de esta mierda —anuncia antes de irse—. ¿Vienes, Pau? Me apetece jugar al pin-pong.

—¿Qué? ¡No me jodas!- se sorprende el segundo.

—¡Haz lo que te dé la puta gana, Alex. Pero como me entere de que te chivas a los monitores, vas a saber cuánto puede sangrarte la nariz. ¿ME OYES? ¡ALEX!

Alex ni se inmuta, se vuelve hacia Pau.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Vienes o no? —pregunta.

—Voy —decide Pau.

—¡Venga ya! —se queja el segundo.

—Maricones todos —farfulla el primero con la bilis de un orgullo herido.

—Tengo que ir a mi cabaña a cambiarme —aclara Pau.

—Vale —concuerda Alex—. Te estaré esperando en las mesas.

Pau empieza su lenta caminar aminorado por el torpe límite de la toalla que amenaza con enredarse en sus pies.

—¡Ey, Pau! —llama Alex.

Pau se vuelve para averiguar lo que quiere.

—No te ralles —le consuela—. No creo que el Guillem y el David tengan huevos de hacer nada si están ellos dos solos. Sobre todo el Guillem. Me di cuenta el primer día de campamento: va de chulito pero no es más que un mierdas.

—Gracias, nen —musita Pau.

—No hay de qué, chaval —sonríe él—. Nos vemos en un rato.

Mientras Pau se apresura a refugiarse en su cabaña, yo no puedo evitar la envidia por no haber encontrado a alguien con el valor de ese tal Alex en mi juventud. Por su parte, noto como el pecho de Pau se llena de emociones contradictorias que luchan entre sí como viborillas enajenadas. Especialmente, cuando se da cuenta de que no ha hecho nada porque ya desde que en el viaje de ida se sentara cerca de Marc y pensara que era muy guapo. Ese el mismo Marc que iban a pegar porque le habían visto besarse ...con otro chico. Era por eso, ¿no? Esta es la razón por la que tenía tanto miedo. Puede que ni él mismo lo recuerde con exactitud.

Esta vez, cuando la corriente viene a buscarme, siento ansías de anclarme a esta escena, de quedarme un poco más. Tengo ganas de abrazar al niño asustando que fue Pau, pero esto flujo tan caprichoso vuelve a arrastrarme una vez más.

El calor de los rayos de sol acarician mis pestañas, forzando a abrirlas lentamente como una hoja dispuesta a absorber su alimento. Un catálogo entero de diversas tonalidades de azul inundan mi visión: celeste, lavanda, malva, lila, marino, índigo. El ligero olor a flores y polen cosquillean mi nariz. Estoy inmerso en un jardín inmenso de flores azules y ni siquiera tengo energías para preguntarme cómo demonios he llegado aquí. Total, se supone que todo este universo está en parte creado por mi mente. Y sin embargo, lo único que consigue trasmitirme la abrumadora belleza de este paraje es una melancolía que cala hasta los huesos.

 _Lleno de soledad_  
_Este jardín está cubierto de flores_  
_Lleno de espinas_  
_Me quedé en este castillo de arena_

Empiezo a caminar por este mar vegetal, con los tallos de esta especie de lirios azules flanqueándome. Soy el pez más torpe que este mar haya visto jamás. ¿Dónde estará Pau ahora? Recuerdo haberle visto atravesar otra puerta. Si lo que he visto son sus recuerdos, son sus secretos... ¿habrá visto él los míos? La sola sospecha hace que el poco valor que me resta se hunda como un castillo de arena ante una pequeña ola en la playa.

 _¿Cómo te llamas?_  
_¿Tienes un lugar a dónde ir?_  
_Oh, ¿podrías decirme?_  
_Te vi escondido en este jardín_

En mi lento y dificultoso caminar, procuro reordenar mentalmente todo lo que acabo de experimentar. He visto la infancia de Pau: su familia, sus amigos y sus miedos. Y a lo largo de todas esas vivencias en las que me he inmiscuido como un hacker indiscreto he sido testigo de su valor, su pasión, su bondad y su vulnerabilidad. Pau siempre ha sido sincero conmigo en lo tocante a todas esas facetas tan suyas. Él siempre fue él mismo. Hace que sea demasiado tentador abrirse a él.

 _Y sé, sé_  
_Que tu calidez es verdadera_  
_Quiero sostener tu mano_  
_escogiendo la flor azul_

“Quiero que sepas que voy en serio.... Me gustas muchísimo...” Resulta aterradora la facilidad con la que Pau ha sido capaz de sincerarse, pero todavía hay algo que me horroriza aún más: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo anhelando que Hyung o cualquier chico me dijera algo así? La coincidencia es demasiado palpable, porque yo estoy demasiado corrupto para que alguien me quiera de esa forma y la ilusión se reventará como un pompa de cristal cuando Pau despierte.

 _Es mi destino_  
_No me sonrías_  
_Ilumíname_  
_Porque no puedo ir hacia ti_  
_No hay nombre por el que puedas llamarme_

Mi pecho empieza a agitarse. Todas las miradas que han aguijoneado mi alma vuelven a mí. ¿Qué pensará de mí Pau quién soy en realidad? ¿Me mirara así? Me gustaría haberle conocido siendo otra persona, siendo ese ser precioso que él ve en mí y que nunca seré. Tal vez, debería haberme molestado en desenmarañar esa mentira involuntaria. Así no me habría hecho ilusiones, pero era tan agradable estar a su lado.

 _Sabes que no puedo_  
_Mostrarme ante ti_  
_Entregarme a ti_  
_No puedo mistar una parte deteriorada de mí mismo_  
_Así que uso una máscara otra vez y voy a verte_  
_..._  
_Pero todavía te quiero..._

Supongo que es lógico. Ningún ser humano, por despreciable que sea, acepta fácilmente que nadie le amara. Pau es bueno, sincero y noble. No tiene nada que ver con lo que yo soy en realidad. Él representa un deseo demasiado egoísta por mi parte. Quiero algo que me niego a aceptar que me está vetado, pero en vez de aceptar mi mente lo crea para mí. Como un niño solitario que se inventa amigos imaginarios.

 _Hice florecer en un jardín de soledad_  
_Una flor que se parece a ti_  
_Quise dártela_  
_Después de quitarme esta tonta máscara_

Debo resignarme a la evidencia. Pau jamás me amará si me ve tal y como soy. El adiós era inevitable desde el inicio. Yo soy el tonto que no se negó con suficiente vehemencia a jugar un juego que estaba destinado a perder.

 _Pero sé, sé_  
_que jamás podré hacerlo_  
_debo esconderme_  
_porque soy una persona fea_

Sí, tengo que aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos. Tengo que aceptar que lo que deseo no es posible. Fui demasiado codicioso con Hyung y por eso me he ganado mi soledad. Incapaz de aceptarlo, recurrí a Pau como un niño diabético y estúpido que come a escondidas las mismas piruletas que le pueden matar. ¿Me dolerá mucho cuando tengo que enfrentarme a él?

 _Estoy asustado_  
_Estoy deteriorado_  
_Tengo miedo de que me dejes otra vez al final_  
_Uso una máscara de nuevo y voy a verte_

Y es que, tal y como dijo el doctor mi mente retorcida me ha vuelto a engañar. ¿Cómo pude caer tan fácilmente en la trampa? ¿Cómo tuve el descaro de creer que Pau me miraba a mí y no al Soo Jin que solo existe para él? Noona me dijo que me atreviera a amar, pero ella no lo entiende. Ella es pura, lista y alegre. Ella siempre luz y yo oscuridad. Puede que por eso nos necesitemos. Además, si este mundo se crea con mis deseos, ¿cómo sé que los sentimientos de Pau no son otra de mi creación? Sé que mi desesperación podría llevarme a esos límites.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer?_  
_En este mundo, en este jardín_  
_Hago que nazca una flor que se parece a ti_  
_Y respiro como el yo que conoces_  
_pero todavía te quiero_  
_Todavía te quiero_

Sin embargo, una cosa es cierta. Pau fue la única luz en mi vida durante todo este tiempo, como el letrero luminiscente de Exit que te muestra la salida de emergencia. Eso no quiere decir que sea sano que me agarre a él como un clavo ardiendo. Ahora, he de ser mejor. He de dejar de avergonzarme y esconderme. Solo así podré optar a lo que realmente me merezca. Quizá la vida que mi padre quiere para mi no sea tan mala, mucha gente en Corea mataría por tener mis posibilidades.

 _Tal vez en ese entonces_  
_Me diste un poco de fuerza_  
_Así que puedo estar frente a ti_  
_¿Por qué todo ha cambiado?_

 _Estoy llorando_  
_Toda ha desaparecido_  
_y caído_  
_Y lo único que puedo ver es este castillo de arena_  
_Es una máscara rota_

  
Ahora que la verdad se desvelará, solo me queda refugiarme en este lánguido y falso paraíso. Espero a Pau en él. Sospecho que si realmente este universo depende de mí, llegará en un momento u otro. El viento sacude las flores, azotando el aire con rastros de polen. En él se escucha un eco lejano, una canción triste:

  
_Pero todavía te quiero_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.  
> Como pueden ver he podido actualizar antes de lo pensado porque afortunadamente este año trabajo en mi ciudad y no he tenido que mudarme (que era lo que me preocupaba). Sin embargo, precisamente porque vuelvo al trabajo, no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en actualizar el siguiente capítulo. Teniendo en cuenta que este me ha costado un día entero y la mañana de otro, creo que tardaré al menos dos semanas en actualizar. Voy a intentar tener ese ritmo de una actualización cada dos semanas. Se avecinan capítulos largos donde van a ocurrir varias cosas. Ruego paciencia. 
> 
> A parte de esto, no hay muchas más aclaraciones que hacer, salvo la canción de Dragon Ball Z en catalán que canta Pau y la canción "Sarangonda" cantada por Hortensia, un clásico de la rumba catalana. Luego quise mantener el colegio en el que estudió Pau en secreto, no sé muy bien porqué. 
> 
> En fin, sin mucho más que decir, espero que el capítulo siga bien, no haber metido mucho la pata y que tengan un buen fin de semana. 
> 
> Un abrazo y hasta pronto!


	18. Te necesito (1ª parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora es el turno de Pau. Ahora es el que viaja a través de la "puerta"...

La luz perfora mis pestañas como llamaradas gélidas que amenazan con derretirme las retinas. Donde antes habitaban los susurros y jadeos de Soo Jin, de pronto solo existe un pitido insistente, un ruido blanco como de silencio granuloso a punto de enterrarme. Donde antes el calor de Soo Jin me brindaba un calor reconfortante como de manta en invierno, ahora una nada fría me envuelve como el agua de una piscina invisible.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? Lo último que recuerdo es a Soo Jin subido a horcajadas sobre mí, con su sudor salpicando mi pecho y mis muslos, estrangulándome lentamente dentro de él, ofreciéndome la visión más mortífera y a la vez más tierna de su amor. Juntos, por medio de la fricción convulsa de nuestros cuerpos habíamos ido creando un mar dulce y plácido en el que nos ahogábamos los dos. Tan absorto estoy en él, que no lo veo venir. Me refiero al fogonazo blanco que va rampando por mi espinazo hasta explotarme en la cabeza. Y, de pronto, todo es blanco.

En mi confusión estupidizante, parpadeo. Fuerzo mi sentido de la vista o lo que queda de él a operar en esta blancura desconcertante. No hay nada. Solo blanco por arriba, blanco por abajo, blanco por los lados... No me explico como me sostengo y no caigo en el abismo como si de un mal videojuego plagado de bugs se tratara.

Entonces, aparece la puerta. Una simple y puñetera puerta. ¿Estaré en una versión onírica de Ikea? A estas alturas yo ya me creo cualquier cosa del mundo de los sueños, como, por ejemplo, una puerta de madera, corriente y moliente surja de la nada para colocarse ante mí. Suspiro, resignado a no entender nada. Pronto, me percato de que las cosas son todavía más extrañas de lo que podía entender en un primer momento. Se supone que es una puerta completamente anodina, y, pese a esa certeza, el aburrido pomo con revestimiento dorado me susurra tentador, cual voz de espectro homicida en una peli de terror, que lo accione. No soy capaz de oponer resistencia. Cuando quiero darme cuenta, ya estoy abriendo la puerta.

En ese mismo instante, una fuerza innegable y poderosa brota del interior como un torbellino espontáneo venido de quién sabe donde, empeñado en llevarme con él. Me resisto. Intento agarrarme al pomo y tirar de mí mismo para quedarme donde estoy. Es estúpido. Porque la mitad de mi cuerpo ya ha sido succionado. Solo incremento el dolor del latigazo. En el último momento, giro mi rostro hacia atrás, empeñado en no dar tregua. Por el rabillo del ojo, la imagen de Soo Jin se asoma curiosa. En su rostro de perla, precioso y pulido, sus párpados afilados de obsidiana se contraen imbuidos por la sorpresa y la ansiedad. Es entonces cuando caigo en cuenta de lo que me han arrebatado. Mi mano se deshace ante mí, antes de que pueda llevar a cabo el torpe de aferrarme a él.

Soy un mero canto rodado sin voluntad engullido por la deriva. Incomprensible pétalos azulados vuelan a mi alrededor.

La carretera desfila ante mis ojos. Los semáforos, puentes, paso de nivel, circunvalaciones, toda la infraestructura va pasando ante mis ojos como fotogramas de una película antigua. La imagen parece algo empañada. Se me muestra indirecta, como si existiera un intermediario entre ella y mis propios ojos. Tardo un poco en darme cuenta de que la estoy observando desde una ventanilla. El tacto aterciopelado y un poco rasposo de la tapicería me confirma que me encuentro en un coche.

El interior se ve considerablemente espacioso, por lo que, a pesar del aspecto algo anticuado de los asientos y el salpicadero, los dueños no deben de ser pobres precisamente. En contraposición, el niño que hay sentado a mi lado parece un diminuto muñequito. A juzgar por la forma en la que se pliega sobre sí mismo, el pobrecito tiene que sentirse algo intimidado por esta exagerada e innecesaria vastedad. Como si quisiera acortar las longitudes, columpia frenéticamente sus piernecitas, aprovechando la distancia que lo separa del suelo y del asiento del conductor. El cinturón, torpemente enorme, recorre su tripita como una soga.

Incluso con esa expresión de terror, sus ojitos, enormes como un agujero negro que amenaza con tragarse el resto de su carita de pan, negros, redondillos, brillantes como los de un osito de peluche, a penas ocultos por jirones de párpados satinados, resultan de todo adorables. No es fácil que un niño tan pequeño me conmueva. Sin embargo, la forma en que sus incipientes cejas, a penas unos tímidos garabatos párpados sobre la frente se retuercen hacia arriba, así como la caprichoso y sincero bultito de su boquita sonrosada contraída en un capullo de mohín, consiguen derretirme. Creo que es el crío asiático más mono que he visto en mi vida.

Lleva el pelito negro carbón, incandescente en su oscuridad, peinado en un cuidado flequillo, con una raya al lado tan férreamente delineada que no se adapta ni a su edad ni a la abundancia del matojo que pretende disciplinar. La camisa de estilo marinero, la tela de sus pantaloncitos cortos y azul marino y el brillo del charol de sus zapatos delatan a unos padres demasiado adinerados y preocupados por las apariencias como para pensar en la comodidad de un niño tan pequeño. Como sea, el pobrecito parece asfixiado en aquel traje de formalidad antinatural. Una razón más por la que el pequeñajo está aprendiendo desde tan tierna edad a sentirse fuera de lugar. Y mientras tanto, sus padres, se muestran indiferentes a su silencioso malestar. No puedo evitar compadecerme de él.

—Ey, peque –le llamo entre susurros —. Eh, campeón.

El niño no responde. Me ignora con una eficiencia hiriente. Pero yo, que estoy dispuesto a consolarle, puedo llegar a ponerme pesado.

—¿Quieres jugar a algo? —se me ocurre proponerle— ¿Jugamos a “Veo, veo”?

El niño ni se inmuta. Suspiro irritado. Se me está agotando la paciencia.

—¡Ey, peque! —insisto— ¿Te pasa algo?

Acerco mi mano para rozar el hombro redondo y casi insignificante, imponerle mi presencia, pero mi mano se hunde en su carne con la misma facilidad con la que se atraviesa un chorro de agua. La retiro de inmediato, como electrificado por una corriente invisible y, con la respiración todavía agitada, me detengo a analizar mis propias palmas. La visión de estas aún incrementa el ritmo acelerado de mis bocanadas. No sé en qué momento ha pasado, pero se han vuelto casi transparentes, de un color dorado tan bonito como siniestro. Hasta puedo ver los átomos de mis brazos desplazarse como galaxias brillantes en la inmensidad constreñida del universo que es mi brazo. Es como si la materia que conforma mi cuerpo hubiera sido víctima de algún acelerador de partículas u otro de esos experimentos de física fuera de control. Incapaz de aguantar la situación, intento tocar al niño otra vez. Pero su figura se me escurre sin la menor resistencia, como quien intenta cortar el aire con los dedos. El niño, inmerso en su infantil pesar, permanece impasible a mi desesperación. Entonces, a través del parabrisas avisto una señal de la autopista. Enfoco la vista en él, en busca de algún indicio que aclare mínimamente mi situación. Es inútil: los rayujos, círculos y otras figuras geométricas que aparecen en lugar de las letras no son más que garabatos sin sentido para mí. Pau, creo que ya no estamos en Cataluña.

—Querido, ¿ no crees que Soo Jin es demasiado pequeño para ir con nosotros a este tipo de reuniones?

Una voz de mujer, dulce y suave como chocolate batido aflora desde el asiento del copiloto. Me incorporo con cuidado para perseguir el rostro de su dueña. Lo primero que noto es razonable parecido con el niño que se sienta atrás. Ambos comparten la forma discreta y curva de la minúscula nariz, el dibujo retorcido en las cejas, la piel de porcelana que contrasta con la tristeza de azabache que nada en su mirada. Comparados con ellos, da la impresión de que el conductor fuera de una especie distinta. Es un hombre de treinta y muchos, con el rostro afilado y enjuto, como si quisiera utilizar sus facciones para apuñalar a alguien. Su mirada dura de diamante se clava en la carretera, mientras la tensión de la conducción recorre su cuerpo como si sus músculos fueran de cables de titanio. Sus labios delgados como los de un alienígena refuerzan su expresión continuamente malhumorada. Va vestido con un traje pijo que porta como una armadura de guerra, a juego con su pelo engominado y peinado hacia atrás en forma de casco. Mientras tanto, la mujer, que aguarda la respuesta, se arregla las ondas de seda de su vestido fucsia.

—Pensé que no querías contratar niñera —dice el hombre como si sus palabras fueran escupitajos—, que querías pasar más tiempo con nuestro hijo. “Ser una madre de verdad”. Sí, creo que eso fue lo que dijiste.

La mujer parpadea nerviosa, se muerde los labios cubiertos de carmín rojizo. Baja el espejo para poder ver al niño.

—Lo dije, ¿verdad? —confiesa con un hilo de voz—. Pero aún así, podría haberme quedado con él en casa.

El rictus de rana cabreada del conductor se endurece.

—¿Ah sí? —tercia— Esa es una idea interesante, porque, entonces...¿Qué querrías que le dijese a los Park y a los Yoon? ¿Sabías que también vienen? ¿Y a mi jefe? ¿Crees que conseguiré ascender si aparezco sin mi esposa a una fiesta a la que hemos sido invitados formalmente? Dime, ¿Qué clase de familia creerán que somos? ¿Crees que Jung Min Seok, presidente de la compañía, podrá confiar en un hombre que no puede controlar a su caprichosa mujer? ¿EH?

Conforme el hombre va hablando, el volumen y el ritmo de su voz se incrementan con el número de detalles. Sus manos se anclan al volante como si la dirección del coche estuviera embadurnada de cemento. La señora endereza su espalda de alambre, aprovecha el espejo para retocarse su complicado recogido. Comprueba la posición de los enormes y caros pendientes, pensando tal vez que una belleza impoluta podría calmar los ánimos de su explosivo marido. Cuando termina su inservible ritual, la mujer reúne algo de valor para hablar. En la parte de atrás, el niño se contrae ante los gritos como si estos fueran golpes.

Solo digo que Soo Jin es demasiado pequeño para acompañarnos – se atreve a opinar.  
El nombre explota en mi mente como un mentos en coca cola. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Debería haber adivinado en un solo vistazo, la nariz de duendecillo que se alargaría, la boca rosada que se amontona como un capullito de rosa a punto de desplegarse, las mejillas carnosas y redondas que se estirarían hasta alcanzar un óvalo perfecto surcado por hoyuelos que comparte con su madre, los enormes ojos negros que invaden su cara como un misterioso pozo de los deseos. ¿Cómo no supe en cuanto lo vi que ese niño era Soo Jin de pequeño? Pero, ¿por qué estoy en el coche con Soo Jin de pequeño y estos señores que parecen sus padres? ¿O acaso realmente no estoy aquí y por eso no puedo hablar con él ni tocarle?

—¡Bobadas! —sentencia el conductor sin miramientos— Un hijo mío debe empezar a hacer contactos si quiere medrar. ¡Y cuánto antes mejor! Así no tendrá que arrastrarse como yo, para sacar a su familia adelante.

—Pero, querido —insiste la señora—. Soo Jin solo tiene cuatro años. Dudo que entienda lo que sucede. Míralo, está muy asustado y confundido.

—¡Eso es porque le has consentido demasiado! —acusa el desagradable sujeto con agresivas arrugas cuarteándole las comisuras de los labios— ¡A este paso, vas a conseguir que se parezca a una niña asustadiza y cobarde!

El Soo Jin de cuatro años mira al suelo del vehículo, como si quisiera fingir que no está ahí, con ese capullo energúmeno chillando gilipolleces que solo deben de tener sentido para él. Así que ese es su padre. Creo que ahora puedo entender de dónde procedía ese dolor latente que avisté en él la primera y única vez que me habló de él, la tristeza crónica y oscura reptando por sus pupilas.

La mujer sonríe al espejo para reconfortar indirectamente a su hijo.

—En seguida llegaremos —le tranquiliza— ¿Serás paciente?

El niño asiente con la cabeza, servil.

—Bien —concede la madre, fingiendo una entereza a penas traicionada por la rigidez de su sonrisa.

El cochazo se va alejando de la ciudad, internándose por caminos pequeños pero bien mantenidos, flanqueados por hileras de árboles y farolas hasta llegar una enorme casona insultantemente ostentosa. Cuando flanquean la entrada, un desgraciado trabajador ataviado con uniforme les ayuda a salir del coche y se ofrece a aparcarles el coche. El padre de Soo Jin se limita a responder tirándole las llaves al pobre pringado, sin que este se atreva a quejarse.

La familia entra en la lujosa mansión con una formación de línea recta más militar que natural, como si el padre fuera el capitán del pelotón y su mujer e hijo unos reclutas obedientes. Por lo menos, la madre tiene la delicadeza de cogerle de la mano a Soo Jin, evitando que este se quede muy atrás. Nada más entrar en el salón, iluminado como un árbol de Navidad, e intercambiarse los primeros saludos, el padre se olvida por completo de los mismos acompañantes que antes le eran tan necesarios. Está demasiado ocupado estrechando manos y forzando en su rostro una sonrisa tan artificial que resulta siniestra. Poco después, la madre de Soo Jin acepta una elegante y estilizada copa de champan que empieza a sorber poco a poco, cual medicina para aplacar sus nervios e incomodidad. Otra señora muy similar a ella, tanto que a mí se me hacen como hermanas, llega a saludarla. Como si de un juego de encontrar las siete diferencias se tratara, esta otra señora, también repeinada, enjoyada y ataviada con un vestido esta vez azul marino, lleva a una niña de la mano.

Esta es un poco más alta y mayor que Soo Jin. También ha sido arreglada para la ocasión, con un vestidito de tul rosa tan vaporoso que parece un disfraz de algodón de azúcar. Lleva el cabello negro y brillante enconsertado en dos trenzas, estiradas hasta la crueldad y armadas con sendos par de coletero de mariposas lleno de purpurina. A pesar de lo incómodo que del atuendo, la pequeñaja lo viste con gracia y orgullo, como si realmente disfrutara de esa empalagosa visión de la moda infantil. Y, aunque yo no soy ningún experto en belleza infantil, la cría se ve hasta mona. Tiene una carita redondita y tersa como un bollo enmarcado por el profuso flequillo y en la que sobresale unas mejillas sonrosadas como flores comestibles en la nata de un pastel. Incluso con esos rasgos tan dulces, en sus grandes ojos negros se puede adivinar una hoguera oscura de quien no teme sentirse fuera de lugar porque se sabe merecedor de estar en cualquier sitio.  
Al sentir la presencia de la otra madre y niña, el pequeño Soo Jin, que ya se debe de sentir algo abrumado de por sí, rodeado de desconocidos en un sitio tan extraño, se defiende ocultándose tras su madre, con un gracioso pucherito arrugándole los labios.  
La madre de Soo Jin intenta paliar la situación con una sonrisa incómoda. Mueve las caderas como si quisiera forzar a su hijo a salir de su escondrijo. La otra madre se percata de la incomodidad de Soo Jin y sin soltar la mano de su hija se inclina todo lo que le deja su liviano escote para ponerse a la altura del niño.

—¡Oh, Sun Hye, querida! —exclama con una voz tan exageradamente aguda que consigue el efecto contrario— ¿Este es el pequeño Soo Jin? ¡Qué mayor! ¡Es tan adorable como un pequeño príncipe! Sin desmerecer a tu marido, se nota que es hijo tuyo.

Soo Jin entierra la carita en la tela del vestido de su madre, al que se aferra como si le fuera la vida en ello. La madre de Soo Jin suspira hondamente.

—¡Cuánto lo siento! —se disculpa la madre de Soo Jin- Es muy tímido con los extraños... ¡Vamos Soo Jin! —le insiste— ¡No seas maleducado! ¡Saluda!

 

—¡No! —gimotea Soo Jin, quien no se despega del vestido ni para rebelarse contra el mundo.

—¡No te preocupes! —repone la otra madre— Es muy pequeño y hace mucho que no nos ve. Es normal...

Entonces la otra madre mira a su hija, quien observa a Soo Jin con una graciosa expresión a medio camino entre el desconcierto y la lástima.

—Ha Neul, cariño, ¿por qué no te llevas a Soo Jin a jugar fuera? —le ordena esta.

La pequeña se vuelve hacia su madre con los ojos desorbitados de lo mucho que le subleva la proposición.

—Pero, mamá... —se resiste la niña— Ese niño es muy raro...

La sonrisa de la otra madre se tensa peligrosamente, como cuerda para pianos.

—No le pasa nada, cariño —insiste visiblemente incómoda— Solo necesita un poco de aire fresco...

La forma en la que esa señora abre los ojos para amenazar veladamente a su hija me recuerda a alguna imagen de peli de terror japonesa. La niña pasa de asustarse, pone los ojos en blanco todo lo que sus hinchados párpados y mejillas le permiten y se acerca hacia Soo Jin con la determinación de alguien que quiere zanjar un asunto fastidioso. Le tiende la mano.

—¡Ey, tú! ¿Quieres jugar o qué? —pregunta malhumorada.

Al oír la voz de otro niño, el pequeño Soo Jin despega la cara de su madre y asoma sus ojos asustadizos y curiosos como un par de gorriones en la ventana.

—¿Vienes o no? —pregunta una vez más la tal Ha Neul, todavía tendiéndole la mano impaciente.

Soo Jin se suelta de su madre y con una cierta timidez reticente se acerca a la otra niña y le toma de la mano. A penas tiene tiempo de mirar a su madre cuando la peque tira de él sin delicadeza alguna, guiándole hacia las puertas entreabiertas que conducen al jardín. Pero Soo Jin ya no tiene miedo. Lejos de sentir la violencia desconsiderada de una niña mayor, se siente como transportado. Como si el brazo de esa niña no fuera más que la cuerda de un salvavidas imaginario desde el que tiran desde un supuesto lugar seguro, muy, muy lejos de este incierto mar de gente.

Centrada en ese chavalín que es Soo Jin, sigo a los pequeñajos al exterior. Fuera el cielo se está bañando de naranja y las primeras luces del jardín, ultra cuidado y mega diseñado hasta la nausea empiezan a encenderse como luciérnagas tempraneras. Soo Jin, seguramente acostumbrado a irse a la cama por estas horas, se deja llevar por su reciente conocida sin protestar, como si todo fuera ya un sueño. Los pequeños atraviesan un sendero de piedrecitas que los encamina casi mágicamente a una zona de columpios. En el horizonte, los neones de una enorme ciudad que supongo que será Seúl tintinean como los restos de un incendio lejano. Dando saltitos, Ha-neul se gira sonriente hacia Soo Jin. ¿Ha olvidado ya lo mal que le caía hacía solo unos segundos?

—¡Yo me llamo Park Ha Neul! —anuncia con un tonito saltarín— ¿Y tú?

—Soo Jin —dice él y luego se corrige—, Lee Soo Jin.

—Vaya, sabes hablar —se burla ella sin piedad alguna— Pensé que eras un bebé.

—¡No soy un bebé! —se queja Soo Jin completamente ultrajado por esa afirmación— ¡Ya tengo cuatro años!

—¿Ah sí? —pregunta ella poco impresionada— ¡Pues yo tengo cinco! ¡Así que me tienes que llamar Ha Neul-noona!

Soo Jin retrocede confuso.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Eso es... ¿por qué?

—¡Porque soy mayor! —explica ella brazos en jarra— A las niñas mayores se les llama Noona.

—Vale, Noona —tercia Soo Jin, demasiado cansado para discutir.

—Ha Neul, ¿Quién es ese niño? —inquiere de pronto otra voz infantil.

Soo Jin se vuelve hacia el origen de la misma, para toparse con su dueño. De los tres niños perdidos en la inmensidad disciplinada del jardín, este es el más alto. Hasta se podría decir que su rostro todavía suavizado por su edad alberga un precoz rictus de seriedad adulta. Lleva el flequillo peinado hacia la derecha, algo corto, de manera que las hebras parece ligeras flechas. Va vestido con camisa a rayas azul claro y blancas y unos pantalones largos, negros con detalles burdeos que conjuntan con sus zapatos de cuero marrón. Para rematar, le han puesto una corbata también en en tonos rojos y azules oscuros que le da un aire pedante y recargado. Y sin embargo, en el momento en que su mirada de cerbatana se cruza con los ojitos de peluche de Soo Jin, la noche de este se ilumina como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. El niño en sí mismo representa un foco en mitad de la oscura noche. Una pequeña llama florece en el centro del alma de Soo Jin, una llama que con el tiempo se volverá inconveniente y vergonzosa. Pero yo, que puedo percibir todo esto, solo tengo ganas de apalizar a este recién llegado y más con esa cara de estar de vuelta de todo que me trae, el muy niño rata.

Ha Neul no se muestra sorprendida, seguramente lo conoce.

—Se llama Lee Soo Jin —lo presenta— Tiene cuatro años y está conmigo.

Soo Jin no pronuncia palabra. Se queda ensimismado, mirando al otro niño mayor como si de una película plagada de efectos especiales se tratara. El niño mayor se acerca con la ceremoniosidad artificial de un niño torturado con las convenciones desde que pudo ponerse en pie.

—Encantado de conocerte —saluda— Yo soy Yoon Jun Seok y tengo cinco años.

—Yoon Jun Seok —recita Soo Jin como si se tratara de un mantra sagrado.

—Jun Seok-hyung para ti— le recuerda el otro niño algo contrariado.

Debe ser que esas chorradas son importantes para esta gente. Recuerdo que Soo Jin me explicó lo sobre estos extraños nombrecitos que se traen, y entonces recuerdo algo más. Ese debe ser su puñetero primer gran amor, el amigo que pasó de él. Ahora tiene sentido: ya sé porqué lo odio.

—¡Bueno, bueno! —se impacienta Ha Neul— ¡Ya vale de presentaciones! ¿A qué jugamos?

El niño más mayor sonríe envalentonado y señala una torre de ladrillo envuelta en hiedra. A mi me llega por el pecho, así para ellos la construcción debe verse de una altura de vértigo.

—¿Qué me dices si subimos ahí? —propone altanero— ¿Te atreves, Ha Neul?  
A Ha Neul la duda la ofende.

—¡Pues claro que sí! —afirma con fuerza y de pronto, vuelve a tomar a Soo Jin del brazo como si este fuera una parte más de sí misma— ¡Vamos, Soo Jin! ¡Demostrémosle que podemos hacerlo!

Al cabo de unos largos y torpes veinte minutos, los tres niños coronan la cima de la torre. Celebran su logro admirando la vista ya completamente nocturna de Seúl, ignorando que poco después van a ser atacados por una horda de adultos horrorizados. Las imágenes se apresuran como si alguien le estuviera adelantando un vídeo. Las madres se quedan sin habla al comprobar como los vestidos de sus hijos se han echado a perder por las manchas de verdor, mientras el dueño de la casa se esfuerza por no llorar su querida pared de hiedra ante los invitados. Soo Jin se duerme de regreso a casa agotado por tantas emociones nuevas. En el asiento del conductor, su padre se queja sobre la posibilidad de perder el favor de su jefe. Y es que ese señor todavía debe de ignorar que aunque él llevó a su hijo a la fiesta para conseguir contactos, lo que Soo Jin consiguió fue a sus primeros amigos. O al menos eso ese el sentimiento que noto impregnar toda la escena como un filtro de Instagram.

Siento la corriente arrastrarme. A mi alrededor, como fotogramas de trailers dispersos, veo imágenes de Soo Jin con su uniforme de Taekwondo saludar a sus amigos al llegar al dojang. Veo el primer día de colegio. Lo veo con ocho años, vestido con traje rarisímo de camisa anudada y pantalón color azul celeste acompañando a una Ha Neul ataviada con una camisa parecida y una falda inflada como un globo rosa. Pero, de pronto, alguien le pone pausa. En la oscuridad que precede a la imagen que se aclara oigo un llanto.

Cuando por fin puedo entender lo que veo, tengo la nariz de Soo Jin a escasos centímetros. Por la forma de su rostro, mucho más parecido al que conozco pero aún con los bordes de la mandíbula por estirar y rematar, no me cuesta deducir que este Soo Jin tendrá más de trece años. Además, va vestido con una camisa blanca con un escudo bordado y un pantalón de pinza que parece propio de un uniforme de colegio privado pijo, aunque al principio me cuesta un poco notarlo por la postura en la que está sentado.

Acuclillado en una esquina solitaria, solo yo soy testigo de como un Soo Jin de instituto se abraza a sí mismo mientras se esfuerza en llorar bajito. Las lágrimas descienden por cataratas de párpados y piel contraída para terminar recogida en sus puños. Un dolor punzante avisa con deshacerme las entrañas: creo que es la primera vez que veo a Soo Jin llorar. Quiero acercarme a él, consolarle, limpiarle las lágrimas que estropean su preciosa piel que hasta en esta edad está milagrosamente libre de granos, pero cuando lo intento mis dedos no alcanzan sus mejillas. Se funden con ellas al modo de un holograma. Unos pasos apresurados golpean el suelo del pasillo. Me giro hacia ellos para toparme con una chica ataviada con la misma camisa que lleva Soo Jin, falda negra, calcetines altos y zapatos de vestir. Se ha peinado con dos enormes coletas a distintas coletas. A pesar de las prisas y la preocupación que alterna su respiración, corre con cuidado de no tirar los dos tupperwares que llevo a los brazos. Reconozco esos ojos fogosos al instante. Es la tal Ha Neul.

—¡Jin-ah! —llama mientras aún se está acercando— ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he buscado por todas partes!

Soo Jin levanta la cabeza para mostrar una expresión desolada.

—Noona —musita.

Conforme se va acercando Ha Neul se va deteniendo. Sus ojos, plagados de pestañas negras y femeninas se agrandan a pesar de la piel que los recubre en parte.

—Jin-ah... —suspira— ¿Estás llorando?

Soo Jin se da prisa por limpiarse los restos de lágrimas en la comisura de los párpados. Sorbe moco, como si creyese que puede engañar a alguien.

—No, estoy bien— afirma con un balbuceo oculto en sus labios arrugados.

Ha Neul lo mira escéptica y suspira quejumbrosa.

—Dime la verdad —exige—. Es por Jun Seok... ¿A que sí?

Al saberse descubierto, Soo Jin la mira como si acabase de confesar pertenecer a los Illuminatis.

—No te sorprendas tanto —tercia ella— a estas alturas todo el instituto sabe que ha empezado a salir con Kang Eun Jin de 2-3. Es de dominio común.

Ha Neul se recoge la falda con las manos para levantársela cuando se sienta. Se coloca a la izquierda de Soo Jin y le pasa uno de los tuppers.

—¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo que Hyung salga con una chica? —replica Soo Jin con un agudo sonido de orgullo herido oculto en sus palabras— No es asunto mío.

Ha Neul contrae los labios conmovida por esa reacción tan fácil de desmantelar.

—Jin-ah, tontito —se burla cariñosamente— ¿Crees que no sé que te gusta Jun Seok?

El pobre Soo Jin se vuelve hacia ella con la boca abierta de pavor. Durante unos segundos se congela en el sitio.

—Tranquilo. Él no se ha dado cuenta. Es un poco lento para estas cosas, para bien o para mal.

La fachada de dignidad que Soo Jin se había empeñado en edificar termina por venirse abajo. Su cara se deforma en un puchero que me recuerda su antigua cara de niño. Sus ojos brillan como dos soles eclipsados por la vulnerabilidad.

—¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

Ha Neul sonríe tristemente mientras le peina el flequillo.

—Fácil —resuelve ella— desde que te conozco has seguido a Jun Seok como un pollito a su mamá. Solo lo has mirado a él. Es evidente para cualquiera que tenga ojos en la cara.

—No quería que nadie lo supiera —suspira Soo Jin, abrazándose con más fuerza.

—Y nadie lo sabe, no te preocupes. Los chicos de este instituto son demasiado críos para fijarse —le tranquiliza Ha Neul—, aunque no estaría mal que procuraras no ser tan obvio.  
Las cejas y los labios de Soo Jin se retuercen aún más, en un intento fallido de afearle.

—Pero, Noona, ¿no te parezco un monstruo? -solloza.

Noona suelta un quejido falsamente irritado. Pasa su brazo por los hombros de Soo Jin.

—¡Mi pobre Jin! —ríe— Nada tuyo podría parecerme malo o extraño. Ahora, deja de llorar por ese idiota de Yoon Jun Seok y vamos a comer. ¡He perdido casi todo el descanso por tu culpa! Tendrás que compartir tus caracolas de chocolate a la salida de clases para compensarme.

—Vale —concede él entre gimoteos.

Por un momento, quiero quedarme aquí. Quiero ver a Soo Jin siendo abrazando por Ha Neul, ahora que entiendo la forma tan fortuita y tan natural en la que sus vidas se han entretejida. Quiero que ella le abrace como yo no puedo o pude hacerlo porque yo no estuve ahí, para recomponer su corazón roto, para presenciar lo que el Soo Jin que conozco oculta con sus bromas y enfados. Querría poder darle lo que él realmente ansía, colmar su vacío, pero es demasiado tarde. Estoy envuelto en pétalos azules que me envuelven en espiral, dejando tras de sí una sensación de tristeza cuyos motivos no soy capaz de precisar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas  
> Antes de nada, me gustaría decir que inicialmente mi idea era hacer un solo capítulo sin partes, pero me di cuenta de que llevaba 17 páginas de Word sin llegar al culmen y que para que fuese una parte unitaria me harían falta por lo menos 30. Después de sopesarlo, me he visto obligada otra vez a partir capítulo. En fin, tomároslo como un aperitivo. 
> 
> Además, aunque me he empeñado en escribir con cierta frecuencia, la verdad es que llevo dos semanas muy duras y estoy muy cansada (lo sé, cuesta diferenciar cuándo no lo estoy XD) porque encima he empezado con un nuevo trabajo y tengo que acostumbrarme a muchas cosas. La verdad es que entre una cosa y otra me da la impresión de estar escribiendo por debajo de mis posibilidades...  
> (TT_TT) 
> 
> En resumidas cuentas, gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y por vuestra paciencia. Espero que os guste, a pesar de todo. 
> 
> Besos


	19. Te necesito (2º parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viajando por los recuerdos de Soo Jin, Pau se topa con un episodio especialmente doloroso de su vida. ¿Será capaz de entender Pau por todo lo que Soo Jin ha pasado? 
> 
> Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene violencia explícita. No es muy divertido, pero no he querido censurarme porque es importante para la historia. Léase bajo la propia responsabilidad.

Saturada por un torbellino de azul, mi visión comienza a despejarse para dar paso a una gorra de estampado militar. La gorra es retirada y bajo ella emerge un cráneo cuya redondez casi perfecta se ve salpicada por el cabello oscuro cortado a la manera de un césped celosamente cuidado. Una mano, delicada, casi pálida, de dedos largos y delgados como los de una escultura de mármol pero mucho menos pétreos lo acarician nerviosos. Reconozco esos dedos al instante.

El perfil es inconfundible. La poda brutal de su flequillo deja al aire partes de su rostro que solo he visto de soslayo como la frente amplia y despejada como un día de verano, pero el ovalo del rostro, incluso con ese cambio de enfoque no puede ser otro que el de Soo Jin. Tengo ante mí, un Soo Jin prácticamente idéntico al que conozco, con el extraño detalle de la indumentaria militar. Ahora que recuerdo, él mismo me dijo que había estado en el ejército, que a todos los chicos coreanos los obligaban a ir. ¿Es esto lo que estoy viendo? Con la frustrante certeza de que esta versión de él no puede verme, de que ni siquiera me conoce, me coloco tras él, con la obsesión de un espectro demasiado aburrido. Soo Jin se dedica a ignorarme con ahínco, mientras se coloca la gorra nervioso. Noto su ansiedad mordisqueándome las pantorrillas. Está de pie frente a un pabellón con aspecto de polideportivo cuya puerta parece no atreverse a franquear.  
Entonces, cuando ya daba la impresión de que iba a continuar ahí para siempre, se muerde el labio, inspira, respira y echa a andar. El bandazo de una puerta hendida resuena tras él. Yo me cuelo entre sus moléculas como un fantasma de canción infantil. Hago chas y aparezco a su lado.

Conforme avanzamos por los pasillos, hasta mis fosas nasales de mentira llega un olor que no me podría resultarme más auténtico. Es el olor a goma vieja, suelo húmedo, sudor y cuerpos en tensión que lleva bañando las mejores tardes de mi vida desde que era un enano. Es un dojang. Me agito en mi intangibilidad como un holograma desenfocado. Es el dojang de Soo Jin. Poco a poco, vamos atisbando los ecos del entrenamiento que tiene lugar solo a unos metros a través del pasillo de hormigón blanquecino. Soo Jin se quita los zapatos antes de entrar en la sala, en señal de respeto, gesto que pasa desapercibido por unos luchadores demasiado centrados en su práctica. Su discreción se prolonga unos largos instantes más, hasta que alguien se percata de su presencia. Sus facciones se han alargado bastante en comparación con la escena anterior, pero creo vislumbrar en ese rostro alargado pero de mandíbula afilada la misma seriedad pedante que tanto me cabrea. Su ojos rasgados como un par de dagas en la oscuridad se abren como rosas negras y se relajan al ver a Soo Jin. Sus cejas tupidas se elevan y sus labios finos y tensos se deshacen en una sonrisa desconcertante. Mientras tanto, Soo Jin, que siempre supo quién era, que solo lo ha mirado a él desde que se internó en la sala, espera embelesado por algún signo de reconocimiento que le de la seguridad suficiente como para hacerse notar, como un perro fiel con su dueño. Y en cuento, Soo Jin es testigo de la ansiada y extraña sonrisa, sus mejillas se tiñen tímidamente de una rosácea primavera.

—¡Es Lee Soo Jin!—exclama, rompiendo la formación.

 

Al momento, como si el tipo este se hubiera convertido en un líder improvisado, el resto de los luchadores le siguen para ir a rodear a Soo Jin.

  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que te has escapado del Ejército? —ríe uno.

  
—En realidad, han sido ellos los que me han dejado salir —bromea Soo Jin, algo sobrecogido por el acalorado recibimiento.

  
El tipo serio lo observa sin dejar de sonreír orgulloso como quien mira a un primito o un hermanito con el convencimiento de asistir a su madurez.

  
—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunta torpemente— ¿Te han tratado bien?

  
Soo Jin asiente. Absorto en su amigo y amor secreto, no escucha las preguntas de los demás.

  
—Sí, Hyung. Me han tratado bien. Ha sido duro, pero por fin ha terminado.

  
—Podrías haber avisado de que volvías hoy —comenta suavemente— Te habríamos organizado alguna bienvenida.

  
Soo Jin se espanta con la sola mención de la idea.

  
—¡Por eso lo he hecho! ¡Quería que fuera una sorpresa!— se queja.

  
—¡Vamos, no seas tonto! —insiste otro compañero—¡Vamos a beber! ¡Ha vuelto Lee-Sunbae!

  
—No, chicos, yo... —intenta negarse Soo Jin.

 

Entonces, el chico de rostro serio, el tal Hyung, endurece todavía más sus facciones como el lomo encrespado de un gato, reforzando así una suerte de autoridad casi física que le envuelve como un halo.

  
—Vamos, chicos, ya vale —ordena— Lee Soo Jin está cansado y debemos respetar su voluntad por lo que... —al tal Hyung se le escapa una sonrisa aguda de zorro— ¡¡¡VAMOS A EMBORRACHARNOS TODOS ESTA NOCHE!!!

  
El resto de los luchadores abandonan sus rectados modales coreanos para bramar como una horda de uruk-hai.  
Jun Seok-hyung, de verdad que no hace falta- insiste Soo Jin.

  
—¡Por supuesto que sí! —le contradice el tal Jun Seok— Ha vuelto nuestro segundo mejor luchador y eso es algo que el club debe celebrar.

Ante la sensación cálida del reconocimiento y el compañerismo, los músculos faciales de Soo Jin se relajan y le ofrece a Jun Seok una de esas sonrisas auténticas llena de hoyuelos que me hace retorcerme de envidia. Pero yo ni siquiera estoy allí, yo no juego ningún papel en la historia entre ellos dos. Y por eso, mal que me pese, me limito a mirar como el tiempo parece detenerse alrededor de esos dos, como si no hubiera un gran secreto oculto tras su unión. Así, tal vez porque soy ajeno a la escena, porque no estoy ocupado viviéndola, nota la presencia de un pequeño grupito que no se ha unido a la entusiasta recepción de Soo Jin, un grupo de unos cuatro o cinco chicos que permanecen apostados en una de las esquinas del dojang, que miran a Soo Jin a lo lejos, apostados en torno a su líder. Y de este, del chico que parece ser el líder, el que se encuentra en el centro de aquellos lejanos testigos emana una secreta pero persistente hostilidad. Sus ojos de rana se afinan con un odio casi rapaz que se ceba con él hasta casi querer desintegrarle con la potencia psíquica de su antipatía. Este resquemor es tan palpable que no entiendo como yo, precisamente el único que no está ahí, soy el único en notarlo.

  
Pero un grito agudo me sobrecoge y me obliga a olvidarme de ellos. Cuando me giro una chica se ha echado encima de Soo Jin hasta tirarle al suelo de colchoneta. La profusa melena tan densa y oscura como la noche lejos de ocultarla, la delatan. Se trata de la famosa Noona, enfundada en su uniforme de Taekwondo.

  
—¡Jin-ha! ¿Como no me has mandado un mensaje para avisarme de que volvías? ¿Es que no tienes consideración con tu Noona? —protesta ella, abrazada a Soo Jin.

  
Unas insidiosas vibraciones de odio punzan mi nuca. Me giro para comprobar que, efectivamente, el jefazo del grupito de la esquina está a punto de volverse verde de envidia, algo que quedaría muy a juego con su rostro de sapo enfermizo.

  
—¡Ha Neul-noona! —se queja Soo Jin— Me vas a aplastar.

  
—Ha dicho que no quería que te enteraras —le delata Jun Seok.

  
Ha Neul le da un empujoncito a Soo Jin.

  
—¿Es eso cierto, Jin-ha? —le riñe.

  
—¡No! —se apresura en desmentir Soo Jin— ¡Dí la verdad, Hyung! ¡Dile que quería que fuera una sorpresa.

  
Pero Jun Seok no mueve un músculo, prefiere seguir disfrutando de la escena ahora que el famoso trío ha vuelto a reunirse.

  
—Espero que me lo cuentes todo esta noche —anuncia Ha Neul, quien parece dar por confirmado el plan de beber para celebrar la vuelta de Soo Jin.

  
Le tiende la mano para levantarse. Soo Jin se la acepta sin mediar resistencia. Está demasiado acostumbrado a que en su vida las decisiones sean tomadas por alguien más. Una pequeña fiesta de alcohol en comparación se ve como un pequeño y hasta gratificante escollo que sortear. Entonces, un señor de avanzada mediana edad, el supuesto Sabon que había estado supervisando las actuaciones de sus discípulos, permitiéndolas, se acerca a Soo Jin ahora que está de pie y sus alumnos han vuelto a sus quehaceres. Le da la mano con enérgica satisfacción.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Lee Soo Jin —le saluda— Es un placer tenerte de vuelta. ¿No te habrás relajado mucho en el ejército?

  
—No, Sabon-nim —le contesta Soo Jin, confiado pero servil- Pude practicar mucho gracias a las indicaciones de mi capitán de brigada.

  
El Sabon-nim cabecea contentado.

  
—Me alegra oír eso. Sigue así y tal vez dentro de un par de meses puedas ser el siguiente Bo-sabon. Nos vendría estupendamente de cara a las próximas competiciones nacionales. En fin, saluda a tu padre de mi parte.

  
—Así lo haré, Sanbon-nim —promete Soo Jin.

  
En cuanto el hombre se da la vuelta para continuar asistiendo el entrenamiento, Jun Seok le da una palmadita de apoyo en el hombro.

  
—¿Te das cuentas? —le pregunta Ha Neul con los ojos destelleantes de un orgullo casi maternal— ¡Prácticamente te acaba de decir que cuenta contigo para los nacionales!

  
—Eso sería genial —admite Soo Jin, todavía incrédulo.

  
—Lo ES —matiza Jun Seok—. Ya estás en casa, Soo Jin.

  
Soo Jin está tan concentrado en la alegría del momento, en la mano de Jun Seok, que a él se le hace tan grande y deliciosamente áspera, plagadas de los varoniles callos creados tras horas de esfuerzo, aferrándose sinuosamente a su desprotegido hombro; o en la sonrisa sideral y afectuosa de Ha Neul, que no ve venir al chulito con cara de rana de la esquina. De hecho, y aunque cuando cree que nadie le ve sigue fulminando a Soo Jin con ira negra inyectada en sus ojos, ahora su atención se dirige a Ha Neul. La manera en que sus labios delgados pero lúbricos se retuercen en una sonrisa babosa me da nauseas hasta a mí.

  
—¡Park Ha Neul! —saluda este, rodeado de sus amiguitos. Hay algo en el proceder de este tío que se me hace muy familiar—.  ¡Tan guapa como siempre!

  
Un rictus, mezcla de exasperación y rabia, deforma la boquita de piñón de Ha Neul, que se vuelve hacia él con los ojos en blancos.

  
—¿Qué quieres ahora, Jung Dong Yul? —pregunta irritada.

  
Nada, solo me preguntaba si ibas a venir a la fiesta de esta noche. Podrías necesitar acompañante. Sería triste que una chica como tú estuviese solita.

  
Las cejas de Ha Neul forman un interrogante iracundo.

—¿Como yo?

  
—Eso es —afirma él—. Eres demasiado guapa para ir por ahí sola.

  
Los chicos que siguen al tío con cara de sapo le ríen la tontería que acaba de soltar. Y mientras, Soo Jin lo miro confuso y Jun Seok lo ignora deliberadamente, a Ha Neul todo esto no le hace ni puñetera gracia.

  
—Por si no te habías dado cuenta, Jung Dong Yul, la fiesta es en honor a Jin-ha —señala Ha Neul, al tiempo que lo abraza—. Su compañía me es más que suficiente. No necesito nada de ningún otro chico y menos de ti. Así que ya te puedes largar a hacer algo productivo para variar.

  
Al tipo se le descompone la cara de pura amargura y envidia cuando mira a Jin. Por su parte, este se limita a encogerse de hombros y a dejarse mimar por su Noona, mientras Jun Seok, centrado en su papel de líder de gimnasio se afana en no partirse de risa. Yo, amparado en mi no existencia, me descojono como un cabrón. Pero el tipo no se rinde e insiste. Se acerca a Ha Neul como si quisiera devorarle la nariz.

  
—¿Sabes, Park Ha Neul? Mi padre es el Presidente de una gran empresa. Si me dieras la oportunidad, podría darte una vida llena de lujos. Yo trato a las chicas que salen conmigo muy, muy bien.

  
Una vez más, Ha Neul, de brazos cruzados, se muestra mucho más aburrida que impresionada.

  
—¿No me digas? —pregunta con ironía— Pues tus ex no me han comentado lo mismo. No pierdas el tiempo, Jung Dong Yul. Sé perfectamente quién es tu padre y no podría importarme menos. Yo necesito un hombre de verdad, no uno que dependa de su papá como si aún fuera un crío. Además, si es por dinero, tendré más que de sobra por mi propia carrera. Una vez más: NO, GRACIAS.

  
Esta vez, hasta los colegas del tío se descojonan. Excepto, Soo Jin, quien sonríe incómodo como si este no fuera más que un espectáculo repetitivo y molesto al que estuviese obligado a asistir sí o sí. Y este último detalle es lo que más enerva al tío. Como un perro apaleado en todo el ego, no le queda más remedio que darse la vuelta y pirarse. Soo Jin y sus amigos no tardan mucho en olvidarse de él.

  
—Bueno —tercia Jun Seok discretamente entusiasmado—, ¿dónde quieres que vayamos?

  
—Escoge tú, Hyung —le pide un azorado Jin—. Eres tú el que conoce los locales adecuados para beber.

  
—Jin-ha, si fuera por él, acabaríamos todos en el hospital— se burla Ha Neul.

  
Y todos ríen, obviando peligrosamente al monstruo de ojos verdes que le observa desde su oscuro y hediondo rincón. Entonces, cuando Jun Seok le acaricia la esquilmada cabecita de Soo Jin con la confianza que le dan los años de vida compartida, el monstruo es el único en notar el encantador rubor que salpica inevitablemente los tiernos hoyuelos de Jin. Yo soy el único en notar como sus ojos se entrecierran con malicia ácida, mientras esboza una escalofriante sonrisa depredadora. Por desgracia, también soy el único que no está ahí.

Las luces de neón del bar salpican la larga mesa donde se acinan al menos una veintena de chicos coreanos. Sus gritos y cachondeo liberado por los chupitos se elevan casi por encima de la música electrónica. Ha Neul y Soo Jin apenas se ven, sumergidos en pleno baño de sociedad. Ríen como si se les hubiese ido la olla, tragando un vaso tras otro de ese licor transparente que desde mi desconocimiento se me antoja más una especia de limpiacristales. Me siento como un manzanar, rodeado de caras congestionadas y rojísimas. De pronto, Soo Jin hace amago de levantarse.

  
—¡Ey, Jin-ha! ¿Ya te vas y me abandonas? —lloriquea una Ha Neul visiblemente borracha— ¿No te parecen suficientes casi dos años en el Ejército?

  
—¡Pero Noona! —ríe Soo Jin— ¿Tanto me has echado de menos que no me vas a dejar ni ir al aseo? Si quieres, me meo aquí mismo.

  
El rostro contrariado de Ha Neul se arruga como una bola de papel.

  
—¡Qué dices, asqueroso! ¡Vete ahora mismo! —le grita entre carcajadas— ¡Pero no te pierdas! ¿Vale?

  
—Tendré cuidado, Noona —promete Soo Jin, incorporándose con dudoso equilibrio.

  
El tipo con cara de batracio amargado los vigila sin descanso, fingiendo ante sus amigos los síntomas de una cogorza falsa. Entonces unas manos demasiado habilidosas seleccionan un vaso abandonado. Con la penumbra del lugar combinada con los flashes de neones multicolores, es casi imposible percibir los polvos mezclados con el alcohol, especialmente si nadie está mirando. Yo, que sé perfectamente lo que he visto, me desplazo lo más rápido que puedo al servicio de caballeros.

Ahí, Soo Jin, quien ha terminado de hacer sus necesidades, se lava las manos para después enjuagarse el rostro acalorado por el exceso de graduación y humanidad. Se mira al espejo, comprobando su expresión atribulada, intentando forzarse a sí mismo para cambiarla en otra más positiva. Los pensamientos de Soo Jin se me contagian. Han sido dos años muy duros. Dos años en los que ha tenido que estar lejos de su familia y amigos. Y aunque al principio no soportar la mirada de continúa decepción por parte de su padre era un alivio, esta fue rápidamente cambiada por la de sus superiores. Y han sido dos años sin Él.

Puta mierda, Soo Jin lo quiere de verdad. Ha sido volver a verle y darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, lo mucho que su mera presencia lo calma y lo consuela, como el puto aloe vera. Después de haber estado privada de ella durante tantos meses, Soo Jin creía que solo le valdría volver a verle para sentirse otra vez él mismo. Pero no. Ha sido peor, al ser nuevamente consciente de esa ansiedad antes acallada, ahora Soo Jin se debate ante la tentación de pedir algo más. Un “poco más” que él sabe que no le corresponde. Suspira ruidosamente, como si quisiera vaciar sus pulmones de golpe. No, será mejor que se controle. Nada es siempre pero que algo insuficiente. Tendrá que conformarse como siempre ha hecho y como siempre tendrá que hacer. Que duela no es relevante. Soo Jin se da golpecitos en el rostro para espabilarse y darse valor requerido para volver a la mesa y fingir, como siempre, que no pasa nada. Que no hay ningún secreto repugnante resguardado en su pecho.

  
—Jin, no vayas —le imploro yo— Te han tendido una trampa.

  
Soo Jin no me escucha. Bastante trabajo tiene intentando andar en línea más o menos recta por el pasillo que conduce al comedor.

  
—Jin, por favor —le ruego impotente.

  
Él sigue sin escucharme. ¿Cómo podría? Ni siquiera estoy aquí. De hecho, si estoy viendo esto, es porque no ya ha pasado, y seguramente esto no pueda alterarse. Como si Jin quisiera confirmar, mis sospechas me atraviesa sin inmutarse, como el fantasma inútil en que me he convertido. Pero la urgencia de lo que va a ocurrir me hace no darme por vencido. Me planto en medio de la mesa e intento tirar el chupito contaminado al más puro estilo Poltergeist. Ni para eso sirvo, me veo obligado a presenciar cómo Soo Jin ingiere el fatal trago. A partir de ahora, suelo puedo observar cómo la tragedia se va fraguando lentamente.

Al principio, la normalidad es hasta siniestra. Nada ocurre. Soo Jin sigue divirtiéndose, amparado por sus compañeros de equipo, recreándose en ese sofocante calor humano que se desprende de las juergas. Pero, justo cuando ya parecía a salvo, como en las buenas películas de terror, los ojos de Soo Jin desprenden un brillo ahogado que le obligan a pestañear. Su cabeza empieza a bambolearse como si pesara demasiado para un cuello tan enclenque. La primera en darse cuenta es Ha Neul.

  
—¿Qué te ocurre? -pregunta alarmada.

  
—Estoy mareado —confiesa él—. Creo que he bebido demasiado.

  
—Ve a que te dé un poco el aire —aconseja ella, preocupada a pesar del achispamiento—. Te refrescará.

  
Soo Jin asiente y con dificultad atraviesa las filas de personas apostadas a cada lado de la mesa, se abre paso hacia la salida. El primer contacto con el aire exterior es beneficioso pero solo en parte. Hay una turbación en su interior que no consigue explicarse a sí mismo, de hecho, no consigue entenderse a sí mismo en lo absoluto. De pronto, las finas conexiones que atan su pensamiento con sus brazos y piernas se enredan, se interrumpen. Algo no va bien. Jin termina apoyando lastimosamente la espalda en la pared de un apartado callejón en el que espera vomitar en paz lo que sea que le haya sentado mal. Ahí encuentra momentáneamente una sensación de protección que no podría ser más falsa.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es la princesita.

Jin se tensa al reconocer la voz gangosa que bajo los efectos de lo que sea que le esté ocurriendo suena aguda, casi robótica, como pasada por un autotune mental, mucho más desagradable. Es la voz de Jung Dong Yul. Este se ha colocado alarmantemente cerca de él, tanto que puedo sentir su corrupto y pestilente aliento abriéndole los poros. Exhibe una sonrisa teñida de una emoción nada positiva que Jin no termina de localizar. Le recuerda a la arrogancia tan propia de él, ese atisbo de arrogancia que exhibe como un caballo ganador antes de que los actos ajenos le obliguen a reptar hasta su escondrijo.

Siendo sinceros, nunca le cayó mal Jung Dong Yul, ni siquiera cuando le llama “cara de princesa”, por su rostro delicado. Es un tipo un poco estúpido que ha conseguido lo que quería gracias al poder de su padre. No es un mal luchador, pero tampoco especialmente brillante. Está en la universidad y en el club por ser quien es. A Soo Jin casi le da un poco de envidia, ya que nunca tuvo que esforzarse por reconocimiento, nunca tuvo que tragarse su propio ser para encajar. De hecho, se siente bastante libre de actuar como un auténtico capullo. Aunque, a decir verdad, la palabra sigue siendo “casi”, porque tarde o temprano la vida, el karma, Dios hace que la propria naturaleza de Jung Dong Yul se vuelva en su contra. El pobre Soo Jin jamás sospechó lo mucho que Jung Dong Yul lo odiaba, no hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Por ahora, la parte más animal de él intuye que estar rodeado por gente que no son tus amigos cuando estás empezando a perder el control de tu cuerpo no es una situación deseable e intenta huir. Pero los acólitos de Jung Dong Yul le cortan fácilmente el paso. En cuestión de segundos, Soo Jin está acorralado en una esquina.

  
—Ey, ¿dónde vas, princesa?  —pregunta otro tío con tonito burlón.

  
—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Jung Dong Yul— ¿Es que no quieres hacernos compañía?

  
Incluso en su lamentable estado, Soo Jin intenta plantarle cara. Se esfuerza por mantenerse erguido contra la pared, aunque sienta sus piernas deshacerse como mantequilla en la sartén. Fija sus ojos parpadeantes, esbozando apenas una mirada desafiante.

  
—¿Qué queeee-esss?

  
Pero las sílabas se escurren de su lengua, inaprensibles como la arena entre los dedos.

  
—Ya te lo he dicho, princesita, un poco de compañía. Siendo que Ha Neul me odia tanto, supuse que tú me consolarías —Jung Dong Yul pasa los dedos índice y corazón por el óvalo perfecto que ciñe el rostro de Soo Jin... y las arcadas se intensifican—. Después de todo— le susurra—, con esa cara que tienes casi pareces una tía. ¿No creéis, chicos?

  
La horda de capullos que apoyan a Jung Dong Yul empiezan a aullar como si se creyesen una fiera manada, pues todo ellos terminan mostrando su dentadura de lobo feroz.

  
—Déjaaaaaaameeeee— intenta zafarse Lee Soo Jin, pero es inútil, porque ahora ya no sabe cuáles son los límites de sus manos y de sus piernas.

  
Su cerebro los ha perdido y nos los puede encontrar. Lucha por dar un puñetazo que tumbe a Jung Dong Yul, los mismos que suele utilizar para neutralizarlo fácilmente en cada entrenamiento pero es incapaz. En su lugar, su puño se desvanece en el viento como una promesa vacía. En su lugar, Soo Jin es quién recibe un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que lo dobla por la mitad y da con él de bruces en el suelo. Le siguen muchos otros puñetazos de los que apenas logra defenderse. Se clavan en sus costado como puñaladas traperas que terminan de adormecer su cuerpo. Soo Jin no está acostumbrado a ese dolor. Normalmente es demasiado rápido como para que consigan darle.

Normalmente...

  
Porque ahora Soo Jin ya no es el combatiente que hubiera tumbado a Jung Dong Yul en una fracción de segundos , y a todos sus amigos en unos cuantos segundos más. Ahora Soo Jin se ha convertido en una cosa, una mera muñeca de trapo, un objeto inerte sin voluntad y completamente a disposición de lo que quieran hacer de él. Y cuando Soo Jin, tumbado indefenso e inmóvil en el suelo, se hace consciente de ello, noto como un terror ponzoñoso y certero se va envenenando cada rincón de su alma. Yo, que a punto estuve de ser devorado por una criatura que todavía no alcanzo a comprender, sí entiendo el temor de saberse desvalido ante algo más poderoso que tú. Yo, que amo a ese chico al que apenas conozco como no he amado nada jamás, estoy condenado a contemplar sin remedio alguno como despedazan su espíritu frente a mí. Me encantaría que el labio que me estoy mordiendo con toda la rabia que me embarga y que soy capaz de encontrar en mi interior pudiera sangrar de verdad.

  
A estas alturas, Soo Jin se encuentra tan magullado que, aun con el sistema nervioso sin aturdir, no tendría energía para levantarse del suelo. Esta perspectiva debe de resultarle tronchante a sus agresores quienes ríen a carcajadas como si darle una desproporcionada paliza a otro ser humano sin que este plantee la opción de defenderse fuese lo más divertido de este mundo, y no lo más cobarde. Entonces, justo cuando crees que lo van a dejar ir al fin, justo cuando crees que ya está a salvo, como en una buena película de terror, es justo cuando llega lo peor.

  
Saboreando cada mililitro de su poder imaginario, Jung Dong Yul se agacha al lado de Soo Jin.

  
—Supongo que te preguntarás porqué te estamos haciendo todo esto —comenta— A ti, el gran Lee Soo Jin, el orgullo del club, el recién regresado del Ejército... Eres un buen chico, Lee Soo Jin. Obediente, notas perfectas, nunca diste un solo problema y eso que nos conocemos desde el instituto. Eres tan perfecto que resultas irritante.- Jung Dong Yul levanta la barbilla de Soo Jin con los dedos y estruja el labio partido con sadismo-. Y encima, esa estúpida cara de princesita...

  
Jung Dong Yul suelta de golpe la cabeza de Lee Soo Jin que rebota contra el asfalto. Lee Soo Jin solo puede cerrar los ojos al recibir el impacto.

  
—Pero, lo siento —anuncia Jung Dong Yul—. Creo que he descubierto tu secreto. No eres tan perfecto. De hecho, no es tan difícil. ¿O es que te crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta de cómo miras a Yoon Jun Seok? Deberías cortarte un poco, ¿sabes?

Aquella revelación provoca que la poca sangre que todavía circulaba por las venas de Soo Jin las abandonen por completo. Es una revelación vampírica, que arrastra consigo la poca voluntad y resistencias que le quedaban. Todo lo que Soo Jin había temido desde que fue consciente de lo que era, está tornándose realidad frente a él, como en la peor de sus pesadillas.

  
—Asqueroso maricón —confirma uno de los acólitos.

  
—Noooo —consigue mascullar, entre irreprimibles lágrimas.

  
—Síiii —se burla Jung Dong Yul—. ¿O tal vez la pista fue siempre tu cara? A lo mejor no es marica, chicos, a lo mejor solo es otra zorra chupapollas más. ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos “acompañas” un ratito y lo averiguamos juntos? Verás, creo que aquí estamos todos un poco faltos de cariño.

  
Las risas empiezan a acompañarse del sonido metálico de cremalleras bajadas. De pronto, un recuerdo aleatorio y estúpido viene a la mente de Soo Jin. Su abuelo, el padre de su madre, aquel afable señor que vive en el campo pero que hace eónes que Soo Jin no ve porque su padre les ha obligado a avergonzarse de esa parte de sus orígenes, solía afilar cuchillas las tardes de verano. Es un sonido que se le antoja similar al coro de cremalleras, pues Soo Jin ahora entiende que van a apuñalarle de otra forma.

  
Jung Dong Yul hinca sus uñas en su expuesto cuero cabelludo, apenas consigue aferrarse a algo de su escurridizo cabello pero logra alzar el rostro de Soo Jin a su conveniencia. De este modo, la mandíbula de Soo Jin queda abierta, totalmente vulnerable para lo que se avecina. Cuando la invaden, lo primero que experimenta es el miedo absoluto a morir ahogado, puesto que el repugnante miembro de Dong Yul amenaza con golpear las sofocadas paredes de su garganta. Lágrimas redondas brotan de sus ojos, mientras sonidos abortados surgen de la maldita matriz de su laringe. Jung Dong Yul, crecido en ego y carne ante el sufrimiento de Soo Jin, incrementa su tortura.

  
—Vaya, vaya —exclama triunfal— ¡Mirad cómo traga nuestra princesa! ¿Quién lo iba a decir con esa carita de ángel, eh? En realidad, no eres más que una puta avariciosa...

  
Un coro de insultantes risotadas de hiena invaden el estrecho callejón.

  
Entonces, Soo Jin lo nota hasta un punto en que yo también lo noto. Es el vomitivo sabor de ese cabrón, un sabor ocre, a orina y carne sudada, a humanidad deshecha y corrupta, llevada hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Un sabor que ni siquiera un Soo Jin abandonado a su suerte por su propio cuerpo puede soportar de buena gana. Como si el muy hijo de puta percibiese algún atisbo de rebeldía agazapado en su aparente impunidad, se acuerda de rematar el castigo:

—Cómetela toda, zorra. Como se te ocurra morderme, le contaré a todos quién eres —le amenaza—, Incluido a tu adorado hyung. Me pregunto qué pensaría si supiera cómo de profundo te gusta que te la metan.

  
La imagen de Jun Seok flota como un velo resbaladizo cae sobre la conciencia abotargada de Soo Jin. Después de todos esos años de sacrificios, de proteger su amistad con Hyung hasta de sí mismo, no puede arriesgarse a Jung Dong Yul lo eché a perder. No puede permitir que eso ocurra. Así que, como es habitual en él, Soo Jin se vuelve obediente. Traga los inmundos efluvios de Jung Dong Yul cuando este se vacía en él, y después de él los del siguiente, y luego los del siguiente... hasta que todos los presentes se han desahogado con él y habiendo perdido su utilidad, abandonan el cuerpo alienado de Soo Jin como el juguete roto que es.

  
A partir de ahí, el tiempo para Soo Jin desaparece a la manera de su ya perdida voluntad. No le queda más remedio que quedarse ahí, con el sabor de Jung Dong Yul todavía dentro de él, hasta que ese nauseabundo sabor se le graba de tal manera en el paladar que no le abandonará nunca. Jamás.

  
No sabe cuánto tiempo transcurre antes de que Ha Neul, alertada por su prolongada ausencia, lo encuentra así, tal cual, destruido en las tinieblas de ese callejón. Su llanto le llega como un eco lejano, irreal, como si la preocupación y el amor de los seres queridos hubiese sido arrastrado de Soo Jin en un maremoto emocional que los sepultara por completo. Dejando solo la maldad y la inmundicia en la superficie.

  
—JIN-HA —le oye gritar— DIOS MÍO....¿QUÉ TE HAN HECHO? —le pregunta inútilmente mientras lo acuna como la madre que siempre fue con él.

Entonces, algo comienza a despertarse en el anestesiado ser de Soo Jin. La combinación de su estómago desbaratado por la droga y el asco hacia sí mismo deviene una intensa, profunda y enraizada arcada que le fuerza a purgarse. De este modo, Ha Neul sostiene a Soo Jin cuando de su garganta ultrajada surge el vomito, que da paso a la hiel que da paso a la sangre. Su cuerpo invadido ha sucumbido al instinto de limpiarse, pero, una vez más, es inútil. Porque si hay algo de lo que Soo Jin no podrá purgarse nunca es de sí mismo. Y es que Soo Jin siempre estuvo, está y estará total e indiscutiblemente...sucio.

Los sonidos de las sirenas que le han trasportado hasta el hospital, socorrido de este naufragio de lo que antes Soo Jin creyó ser, también se le vuelven irreales. Lo observo, hecho añicos en la camilla que lo traslada al hospital en la ambulancia que Ha Neul ha tenido la sensatez de llamar. Asisto al desmoronamiento progresivo que él creía que lo constituían, sobre todo cuando las perlas de sabiduría de su padre resuenan como el eco ilusorio en que se ha convertido el mundo para él.

—¿Y qué se suponía que estaba haciendo él solo en ese callejón? —se indigna este como si la única a tener en cuenta fuera su propio orgullo— ¡Se fue directamente a beber con sus amigotes en vez de volver a casa a saludar a sus padres! ¿Qué clase de hijo desagradecido se comporta así? Y luego lo encuentran en ese estado... medio ido... Todavía llevaba el uniforme del Ejército, por el amor de Dios. ¿No se suponía que allí lo convertirían en un hombre de verdad?

  
Para el padre de Soo Jin, este debe ser el detalle más grave de todos, que su hijo haya sido ultrajado en cuerpo y alma en un callejón por gente en la que creía poder confiar, eso, es un detalle menor. Lo importante es el insulto al símbolo definitivo de la masculinidad coreana: el puto uniforme militar.

  
—Querido, no grites —le pide la madre— Estamos en un hospital. ¿Entonces, qué le pasa a nuestro hijo, doctor?

  
El médico ostenta una mirada de profunda compasión, de esas que penetran carne y hueso y llegan hasta tu conciencia.

  
—El mayor daño físico es una costilla rota. Tiene magulladuras y hematomas por todo el cuerpo, heridas en el cuero cabelludo, el labio roto... También, en la exploración hemos visto que tiene la mucosa de la garganta irritada. Parece ser que ha vomitado profusamente y eso seguramente también habrá afectado a su sistema digestivo. Incluso con eso, hemos encontrado restos de semen en sus orificios y ropa.

  
El rostro de la madre de Soo Jin se paraliza de sincero horror.

  
—¡Dios Santo! ¡Mi pequeño! —exclama.

  
—Eso es, tu pequeño —sisea el padre— Ya sabía yo que ese chico tenía algo que no era normal... Lo has consentido hasta convertirlo en un desviado...

  
—Pero, querido... —intenta replicar la madre con expresión desolada.

  
—Pero nada —le interrumpe este— Solo espero que este desastre no salga a la luz. No quiero ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si se enteraran en la oficina. He trabajado demasiado duro durante todos estos años para que ahora todo se arruine por algo así.

  
—Como sea, los síntomas apuntan a una agresión perpetrada por varias personas —continúa el médico, decidido a ignorar la rabieta del padre—. He hablado del daño físico, pero me temo que el daño psicológico no es algo que ustedes deban pasar por alto.

  
—¿Qué deberíamos hacer, doctor? —inquiere la madre de Soo Jin.

  
Lo más importante es que su hijo tenga reposo, mucho reposo para curar la costilla rota. Les daré indicaciones para una dieta blanda y líquidos para asentar el sistema digestivo y la garganta. Y sobre todo, harán falta mucha paciencia y apoyo para ayudarle a sobrellevar la carga psicológica de esta experiencia. Ante cualquier duda, no duden en consultarme.

  
—Así lo haremos, doctor —asegura convencida la afligida madre—. Muchas gracias.

  
—¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que estar convaleciente? —se impacienta el padre— Porque necesitamos que vuelva a la normalidad cuanto antes.

  
El médico tuerce el gesto.

  
—Las heridas físicas, especialmente la costilla, tardarán de dos a tres semanas en sanar, pero como le he comentado no hay que descuidar las psicológicas que pueden demorarse mucho más tiempo...

  
—Gracias, doctor —vuelve a interrumpir el padre— Creo que nos apañaremos solos. Confío en su discreción para que no comente nada de esto fuera del hospital...

  
La cara del médico es un poema.

  
—Por supuesto —musita.

Los padres de Soo Jin se lo llevan a casa. A duras penas puede incorporarse él solo de la cama cuando le dan el alta. Apoyado en su madre parece un fardo, un autómata resquebrajado. Los padres de Soo Jin vinieron a por su hijo. Apenas sospechan, cuando lo meten en la parte de atrás del coche, que lo que se llevan se asemeja más a un destrozado muñeco.

Entonces la imagen vuelve a acelerarse, como en un vídeo a cámara rápida se me muestra los días de reposo de Soo Jin. Sus magulladuras y su costilla rota no le dejan caminar, así que se limita a guardar cama. La madre de Soo Jin, con las maneras de una niña que juega a las casitas demasiado ensimismada en su propia ficción, insiste en darle de comer una especie de guiso baboso de arroz. Pacientemente, le va introduciendo cucharada a cucharada, con cuidado de no irritar sus labios abiertos. Ha Neul viene de vez en cuando de visita, con una sonrisa meticulosamente orquestada, como un ramillete de flores cortadas, a punto de descomponerse a cada instante. Desde mi privilegiada perspectiva de la inexistencia, la observo narrarle chismes de la uni con la convicción de quien interpreta una obra de teatro. Se desgañita por entretener las horas muertas de Soo Jin, como si nada vomitivamente cruel hubiera sucedido, como si de verdad creyese que alguno de sus cotilleos pudiera devolverle una sonrisa ya quebrada. Así, entre las sábanas, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo, concediéndose un capricho que no le corresponde, Ha Neul calienta las manos frías de Soo Jin con muda tristeza. Solo un instante antes de despedirse, hasta la próxima visita.

  
Poco a poco, las lesiones de Soo Jin empieza a sanar. La vida sigue sin él, incluso su cuerpo lo hace.

Lo primero en curarse, para mi alivio, son los labios. En cuestión de días, vuelven a ser tan tersos, delicados y voluminosos como los recordaba. Los hematomas que corroen y afean su piel, van absorbiéndose poco a poco, dejando tras de sí, el tono de sorbete de limón que tanto he saboreado.  
Sin embargo, en los ojos de Soo Jin se abre un abismo tenebroso. Ya no son las dos canicas cósmicas llenas de brillos galácticos, ya no son los dardos insidiosos de obsidiana que dispara cuando se enfada, son dos túneles infinitos, dos bocas hambrientas, dos agujeros negros que succionan toda la vida en él. Y continúan así, con un negro mate, mórbido, que no se aviva ni con todo el paso del tiempo y las atenciones recibidas. Mi pobre, siniestramente hermosa flor mustia.

  
Pronto, Soo Jin se puede poner en pie, pero el prefiere seguir tumbado entre esas cálidas sábanas que a la manera de crisálida le sirven de refugio frente a un mundo que lo ha herido demasiado profundamente. Él prefiere seguir ahí un poco más, a pesar del aburrimiento, a tener que enfrentarse con el dueño de la voz fantasmal que resuena en los pasillos y con la furiosa mirada de asco que lo acompaña siempre.

  
—Pero, querido, es demasiado pronto —señala la atemorizada madre.

  
—¡Tonterías! —ruge él como si creyese que por gritar fuera a tener más razón—. Sus heridas ya están curadas completamente. No tiene razón alguna para seguir haciendo el vago en casa. El lugar de un chico de su edad es la Universidad.

  
—Eso es cierto —tercia la madre tímidamente con voz de ratoncito—, pero creo que Soo Jin está todavía algo cansado, querido. Recuerda lo que nos dijo el doctor, ya sabes, sobre sus heridas psicológicas.

  
Los músculos faciales del padre de Soo Jin se contraen como si estuviera comiendo limones.

  
—¿De verdad te fías de lo que te diga un matasanos sin nombre? Si te preocupa la salud de Soo Jin, ya lo llevaré a los médicos de mi empresa y te dirán que no tiene nada. Solo es un niño vago y consentido que encuentra cualquier excusa para no hacer nada. Un hombre hecho y derecho ya hubiese vuelto a estudiar, que es su obligación.

  
—Me preocupa estar forzándolo... —comenta la madre.

  
—¡Menudo sinsentido! ¡Lo que le hace falta a ese chico es rutina y disciplina! Entonces, se centrará.

  
Chasqueo la lengua en un silencio que solo yo puedo escuchar. Menos mal que tenemos al padre de Soo Jin, que lo sabe todo y lo puede todo, al cargo de la situación. Y sin embargo, una chispa de luz iluminan los ojos de Soo Jin al oír aquello, como el primer destello de unos fuegos artificiales. La madre cabecea impotente ante los pesados argumentos de su marido. Respira hondo, y encierra el puño de la mano derecha con la izquierda para reprimir su preocupación.

  
—Hablaré con él y veré qué piensa. Quizá pueda convercerle para que vuelva la semana que viene —concede ella—. A lo mejor, así no pierde todo el semestre.

  
Una vez enterado de que se ha hecho su voluntad, los labios del padre de Soo Jin se aflojan solo lo necesario. Adopta una expresión solemne con una leve nota de compasión hacia formas inferiores de vida, como un dios que habiendo sido saciado con sacrificios se retira a sus mansiones celestiales.

  
—Bien —responde él—. Y recuérdale que sea discreto sobre las … “circunstancias” tan vergonzosas en la que fue encontrado. Tú también sé prudente, no comentes nada ni con tus mejores amigas. No debemos dejar que algo así lo eché todo a perder.

  
—Así lo haremos —obedece ella.

  
Antes de que su madre irrumpa en su cuarto, Soo Jin va bosquejando la idea en su mente. Su padre dice que deben ser discretos y él no tiene nada que objetar al respecto. Él ya hizo su parte, ya tragó todo lo que debía, asegurándose de que Hyung nunca descubriera la verdad, ¿cierto?

  
Jun Seok-hyung... La forma en la que su ancha mano se cernía sobre sus cabellos, su sonrisa afable pero contenida al verlo aparecer tras tanto tiempo separados... el mero recuerdo de esa amabilidad somera basta para avivarle el corazón. Sería bueno volver a encontrarse con Jun Seok-hyung, ¿verdad? Incluso aunque para ello deba soportar a Jung Dong Yul y su pandilla. Después de todo, fue Hyung quien le dijo que el dojang era su hogar.

  
Joder, en serio, ¿qué se supone que ve Soo Jin en ese capullo remilgado? ¿Es por su cara de superioridad moral? No lo entiendo y me irrita, especialmente porque ese tío no ha venido a verle ni una sola vez desde que Soo Jin está convaleciente.

  
Finalmente, cuando la madre entra en el dormitorio, es Soo Jin quien se apresura en proponer su regreso, rogando secretamente por una vuelta a la normalidad. Como si nunca hubiera pasado. Y yo me siento como en esa peli de terror, cuando parece que al prota le va a ir bien, pero sabes que solo es el inicio del fin. Al fin y al cabo, la iluminación de la escena es demasiado fuerte, la música demasiado alegre y los monstruos no pueden haberse dado por vencidos tan fácilmente. Ojalá pudiera cambiar de canal, pero en vez de ello, el tiempo vuelve a acelerarse. Una vez más, es la propia escena la que se impone ante mí, exigiéndome como espectador involuntario.

  
Es así como llegamos al día señalado para que Soo Jin se reincorpore a la Universidad. En uno de esos escasos placeres que obtengo de estar aquí, lo veo vestirse. Noto en su estómago conectado por hilos invisibles y misteriosos al mío que tiene mariposas revoloteando en su interior. Siente nervios mezclados con una pizca de ilusión, la de poder recuperar esa vida de galería por la que tanto ha luchado. Soo Jin sale por primera vez del piso de sus padres en semanas. El mundo exterior le ofrece una cariñosa bienvenida en forma de brisa otoñal. Tal y como, sospechaba, fuera de su refugio el mundo sigue girando y la naturaleza lo saluda en forma de traviesas hojas de arce que bailan al viento engalonadas con diversos y festivos matices de rojo, amarillo y naranja. Respirar aire puro revigoriza su cutis y sus pulmones. La primera ráfaga de vida desde aquella muerte que intenta transcender. Pero él ahora está vivo y todo parece ir bien. Por lo menos, Soo Jin cree sentirse bien, tanto, tanto, que no nota como su móvil vibra histérico en su cartera con un mensaje de Ha Neul que no verá hasta que sea demasiado tarde:

"¡¡¡No vayas a la uni!!!"

  
Soo Jin prosigue su viaje en autobús hacia el campus con el letargo hipnótico de quien se deja llevar, obnubilado por una sucesión de calles y árboles. Baja en su parada con la nostalgia extrañada de quien retoma un viejo hábito y se prepara para adentrarse en el edificio de su facultad. Entonces, en el momento en el que Soo Jin empieza a recorrer los pasillos atestados de estudiantes, recordándose mentalmente el camino hacia las aulas donde asistía a clase, algo raro pasa.

  
Soo Jin siempre había sido uno más en la gran masa de universitarios. Nunca había destacado cuando llegó como novato, a no ser que se tratara de cuestiones relacionadas con el Taekwondo. Siempre había elegido un digno anonimato que lo alejara tanto de los focos como de los problemas. Tampoco se había convertido en un “veterano” famoso, pues se había pegado dos años en el ejército y no había dado tiempo a que los novatos del campus lo conocieran. Sin embargo, de pronto y por primera vez en su vida, todas las miradas apuntaban a él de forma casi magnética, como una brújula al norte. Y no era una buena mirada. Eso lo supo desde el primer instante. Había algo de acusatorio en esos dardos envenenados, algo inquisitorial en su falta de pudor. Inmediatamente, como si pensase que iba a servir de algo, Soo Jin se repliega sobre sí mismo, baja la cabeza e intenta continuar su camino. Pero ya no es tan fácil, la mayoría de los estudiantes se han vuelto a mirarle como si hubieran sido coreografiados.

  
—Es él —susurra una chica de pelo corto y gafas como si creyese que Soo Jin no pudiera escucharle.

  
La mente de Soo Jin es salpicada por flashes de pensamientos dubitativos y entrecortados. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo me reconoce?

  
—¡Qué vergüenza! —dictamina otra— No entiendo cómo tiene el valor de volver por aquí.

  
—¿Por qué dice eso?

  
—Es inadmisible que un alumno de nuestra institución tenga ese comportamiento —sisea un profesor.

  
¿A qué se refiere? ¿De qué están hablando? De pronto, Soo Jin, parado como está en medio del pasillo, recibe un empujón de otro chico, bastante más corpulento que venía en dirección contraria. Le impacta de tal manera y de tan improviso que Soo Jin se da de bruces contra el suelo. Cuando intenta levantarse, en vez de una mano tendida y una disculpa lo único que recibe es un escupitajo.

  
—Asqueroso marica degenerado... —masculla entre dientes el tipo.

  
A mí me encantaría partirle la boca al desgraciado, pero, ey, como en todas las ocasiones anteriores, no puede hacer una mierda: esto ya ha pasado y nada de lo que intente podrá impedir que Soo Jin pase por este calvario.

  
Soo Jin se incorpora rápido, atrapado en una masa estudiantil, que siendo demasiado digna para pararse en abuchearle, amenaza con aplastarle. Nadie le ayuda. Al contrario, conforme va avanzando hacia el aula, es víctima de algún otro empujón o zancadilla. Todos tienen ganas de demostrarle lo mucho que le odian hoy, y Soo Jin, quien siempre se ha esforzado en encajar en un mundo que no le gustaba, no entiende qué ha salido tan mal. Por desgracia, no tarda mucho en averiguarlo. Con ese adelanto tecnológico tan propio de los países asiáticos, unas cuantas pantallas informativas pueblan las paredes de la facultad. Estas se encienden de un fogonazo. Lo que muestran, hiela la sangre que empieza a correr por las venas de Soo Jin. Se reconoce en seguida.

  
Es él, en clamoroso primer plano, con el miembro del cabrón de Jung Dong Yul penetrándole en la garganta, asfixiándole por momentos. El vídeo ha sido cuidadosamente editado para borrar pistas. El blanco y negro invisibiliza las lágrimas y las heridas de Soo Jin, quien a ojos de una ignorante audiencia está solo dando un más que voluntario espectáculo de lascivia y decadencia moral. Tampoco, hay sonido que pueda delatar la voz de los agresores. El vídeo solo trata de Soo Jin, de él y de su vergüenza.

Y Soo Jin es obligado a contemplarlo, inmóvil, indefenso, violado como en aquel callejón. Su mente ha regresado a aquel callejón, puede que no lo haya abandonado desde entonces. Las chicas giran el rostro escandalizadas ante la perversión del acto, mientras algún capullo suelta aullidos apremiantes regados con apelativos dirigidos a Soo Jin: “putita, zorra, ramera.” Alguno, incluso, se ofrece para ser el siguiente plato en ese perverso menú. Al transcurso de largos minutos que pasan como cuchillas sobre la piel, los espectadores antes silenciosos en su juicio estallan en aplausos irónicos. Soo Jin se ve rodeado por ellos como si de un enjambre de avispas se tratara.

  
En el momento en que Soo Jin lucha por huir, escabullirse por algún hueco que le deje la aglomeración de estudiantes, yo empiezo a recordar y entender muchas cosas:

“En Corea, ser apartado es peor que estar muerto.”

 

—¡No puede estar diciéndolo en serio!

  
La voz de Ha Neul, hervida en impotencia y rabia, restalla en el aire, acallando el ruido de cuerpos que, impasibles e indiferentes, siguen cayendo sobre las colchonetas. La desgracia de Soo Jin tampoco parece afectar al ritmo de los entrenamientos. El Sabon, el mismo que hacía unas semanas, había recibido a Soo Jin con los brazos abiertos, como la gran promesa que es, ahora expresa su enorme cefalea a través de cara avinagrada.

  
—Al contrario, Park Ha Neul —tercia él—, lo digo muy en serio. Soo Jin tendrá que abandonar el club hasta que todo este asunto se calme.

  
La faz de Ha Neul se paraliza unos segundos mientras procesa el anuncio. Luego, sus ojos se agrandan hasta parecer a punto de explotar. Sus labios se separan con un rictus de indignación.

  
—¿Eso es lo que planean hacer? —replica ella—. ¡ES SOO JIN QUIEN HA SIDO ATACADO! ¡FUI YO QUIEN LO ENCONTRÓ TIRADO EN EL SUELO, HERIDO, DESANGRÁNDOSE...!

  
—Si no quería que le pasase nada malo, tal vez no tendría que haber iniciado “conductas de riesgo” para empezar —grazna Jung Dong Yul desde atrás.

  
Se encuentra situado en su rincón de seguridad, rodeado de sus secuaces. Ostenta una sonrisa de triunfo tan descarada y repelente que dan ganas de borrársela de un puñetazo. Pagaría por los honores. Por su parte, un escalofrío ha empezado a recorrer la espalda de Soo Jin. La última vez que tuvo que escuchar esa repugnante y gorgojeante voz, esta le estaba chantajeando con desvelar sus peores intimidades.

  
Ha Neul, sin embargo, parece albergar deseos similares a los míos. No tarda en enseñar sus preciosos y saludables caninos.

  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta rabiosa, saliéndole al paso— ¿EH? TEN EL VALOR DE VENIR AQUÍ A EXPLICÁRMELO.

  
—Ha Neul, haz el favor de tranquilizarte —ordena un gélido Jun Seok, mientras se masajea los lacrimales, como si a él también todo esto le provocara poco más que una simple migraña.

  
Pero Ha Neul pasa de él y se gira hacia el entrenador, sin dejar de señalar a Jung Dong Yul.

  
—FUE ÉL, SABON-NIM —acusa— ¡¡ÉL ATACÓ A JIN-HA!!

  
—Oye,oye —contesta Dong Yul altanero—. Eso que dices es muy serio. ¿Acaso tienes pruebas? Además, no es como si yo quisiera que un marica me la comiera. ¡Qué asco, hombre! —sus amigotes se atreven a soltar algunos graznidos en forma de risas—. De hecho, me gustaría mucho más que fueras tú quien hiciera los honores. Ya sabes, guapa, cuando quieras....

  
Un aullido idiota se eleva en el dojang. Ha Neul aprieta los puños mientras se muerde el labio, furiosa. Soo Jin baja la mirada, temblando, atrapado en su propia pesadilla: “¡Mirad cómo traga nuestra princesa! … puta avariciosa”. Jun Seok no hace nada.

  
Al final, Ha Neul decide ignorar las provocaciones de Jung Dong Yul

  
—Fue él, señor —continúa con la tensión estirándole de las cuerdas vocales—. Estoy segura. Cuando fui a buscar a Soo Jin, Jung Dong Yul y sus amigos también se habían ido ya y no volvieron a aparecer. Durante la fiesta, se sentaron cerca de nosotros. Bien pudieron envenenar...

  
—¡Eso no son más que coincidencias! ¿De verdad eso es todo lo que tienes contra mí? —la interrumpe Jung Dong Yul— ¡Esto es indignante, Sabon-nim! ¡Están ensuciando mi buen nombre sin justificación alguna!

  
—Lo siento, señorita Park —interviene el entrenador—, pero Jung Dong Yul es un estudiante con una reputación intachable. Su padre es uno de los patrocinadores de nuestro club y su empresa colabora con nuestra universidad. Si quiere acusarle, tendrá que aportar pruebas mucho más sólidas. Por otra parte, el comportamiento exhibido por Lee Soo Jin... el escándalo que esto supone para el club tiene que quedar enmendado.

  
Pero Ha Neul no se rinde.

  
—¡Jin-ha! —le llama— Tú sabes quién te hizo todo aquello. ¡Dí quién fue! ¡Venga, dilo!

  
Soo Jin se siente helado. Su nuca sigue apuntando hacia abajo. No sabe qué hacer. Se siente demasiado drenado de energía como para poder reunir el valor necesario para hablar, el mismo valor que Ha Neul-noona ha abanderado, solo para lo usen en contra suya. Pero Soo Jin quiere a Ha Neul, no quiere decepcionarla. Es ella quien lo acunó hasta que llegó la ambulancia, su querida noona. También quiere a Hyung, su honrado y amable Jun Seok-hyung, el mismo que no se ha dignado a mirarle desde que entrara en la sala. Si confiesa, tal vez él no piense mal de él. Tal vez le perdone. Así que Soo Jin hace acopio de la poco fuerza que no se le ha escurrido entre los dedos. Es la primera vez en su vida que se atreve a decir la Verdad.

  
—Ha Neul tiene razón —tartamudea— Yo, en realidad, fui atacado por Jung-sunbae.

  
Una sorda exclamación explota sobre el dojang. Hasta los ojos algo enterrados por las arrugas del entrenador se abren como platos.

  
—¡Cómo osa! —declama Jung Dong Yul— Observe bien, Sabon-nim, esto es el colmo de la obscenidad. ¡Un alumno que, incapaz de responsabilizarse de su propia perversión, acusa falsamente a otro!

  
Valiente hijo de puta.

  
—Esto ya he llegado demasiado lejos —sentencia el entrenador— Lee Soo Jin es el único visible en el vídeo y por lo tanto es el único al que podemos incriminar. Para salvaguardar el honor del club y hacerle reflexionar sobre su conducta, será excluido. Eso es todo.

  
—Por favor —ruega Soo Jin a Jun Seok—, hyung. Por favor, créeme. Es la verdad.

  
Entonces, Jun Seok rompe su silencio...para soltar un suspiro de exasperación. Se vuelve, dándole la espalda a Soo Jin.

  
—Ha Neul, llévatelo de aquí, por favor —ordena indiferente.

  
Estúpido capullo estirado. Porque esa es la frase que le pone fin a todo, la que hace que la esperanza con la que Soo Jin había pegado algunos fragmentos de su antiguo mundo se disuelva. Soo Jin continúa de pie frente a su antiguos entrenador y compañeros, incapaz de moverse ni de pensar. En su cabeza, todo estalla en mil pedazos. No queda nada en su vida que pueda albergar o proteger.  
Ha Neul lo abraza. Amargas lágrimas caen por sus abultadas mejillas.

  
—¿Eso es lo que pensáis hacer? ¿Eso es todo? —pregunta con hiel en la boca— ¿Os da igual lo que de verdad haya pasado ni lo que Soo Jin esté sufriendo? Después de todo lo que él ha hecho por vosotros, ¡POR VUESTRO ESTÚPIDO CLUB! ¿Queréis saber qué pienso? Pienso que me avergüenza pertenecer a una asociación tan hipócrita y pagada de sí misma que no duda un segundo en abandonar a uno de los suyos para mantener las apariencias.

  
—Basta ya, Ha Neul —le advierte Jun Seok—. Estás hablando de más.

  
Sin soltar a Soo Jin, Ha Neul da un paso hacia Jun Seok.

  
—¡Y tú estás hablando de menos! —replica ella— ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Uhm?— pero Jun Seok no se digna a contestar, por lo que Ha Neul dirige su ira hacia el común de sus compañeros.— SOIS UNA DESGRACIA PARA EL TAEKWONDO. ¡HABÉIS VIOLADO TODOS SUS PRECEPTOS! ¡ESTÁ DECIDIDO! ¡SI NO QUERÉIS A JIN-HA, TAMPOCO ME TENDRÉIS A MÍ! ¡DESDE HOY, RENUNCIO!

  
Y ante el silencio, más indiferente que respetuoso, de la sala, Ha Neul resuelve ser las piernas que saquen a lo poco que quede de Jin de ahí.

  
—¡No quiero saber nada de vosotros! —grita ella a modo de despedida— ¡PANDA DE COBARDES!

  
Pero Soo Jin apenas la oye. Su mente es como un televisor averiado: un ruido de estática se impone a casi todo. En su corazón, un solo ruego resuena, un eco perdido e ignorado:

  
“Por favor, hyung, CRÉEME”.

A través de la ventanilla del bus, las calles aparecen como un mar grisáceo e infértil. Desde el punto de vista del Soo Jin que volvía a casa aquella tarde, nada en el paisaje de retorno, aquello que era tan colorido y animado por la mañana, merece ya la pena. Sus ojos son incapaces de reparar en nada, nada los traspasa, como si un velo mortecino se hubiera dispuesto sobre ellos. Han vuelto a adquirir esa expresión opaca de pez muerto, pues esa incipiente chispa que se venía anunciando al mundo días atrás acaba de ser extinguida. ¿De verdad Seúl es tan aburrida o es solo la mirada de Soo Jin reflejada en la mía? Y, sin embargo, a veces, cuando me distraigo un cartel en vertical me deslumbra con sus extraños garabatos de neón, con los colores chillones del bullicio urbano. Hay vida más allá de Soo Jin, pero a él, encerrado en su propio crisálida de dolor no parece llegarle nada.

Como el acosador espectral involuntario en el que me he convertido, permanezco al otro lado de la ventanilla, flotando al lado del bus, sin atreverme a invadir más espacio en sus recuerdos. Quizá sea porque Soo Jin me sigue pareciendo como una flor reseca, algo que aún después de exhausto sigue albergando una cierta belleza, pero no puedes alargar la mano y tocarlo porque podrías desintegrar los pocos pedazos restantes de lo que alguna vez fue.

Eres precioso, le dije aquella noche y él se esforzó en negarlo, todas las veces. ¿Qué sabía yo entonces de él? Nada. Hubo algo en él que me fascinó, me enganchó... y solo quise saber más del chico que una noche mientras se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. Seguramente, ese ansia fue lo que me hizo empujarle de aquellas maneras, pero no podía detenerme. ¿Cuándo volvería alguien a deslumbrarme así? La gente en mi alrededor eran como letras negras sobre el papel y Soo Jin destacó como subrayado en amarillo fluorescente. Yo no era más que una polilla, estúpida e impulsiva yendo hacia la única luz. Estúpida e impulsiva... supongo que eso me pega. Posiblemente, creí que si lo descubría todo sobre él podría volverme parte de él.

Ahora entiendo el mecanismo oculto que provoca que se enfade cada vez que le recuerdo que me parece. Comprendo que me riñe y se burla de mí por no poder evitar seguir los envites de mi corazón y terminar comportándome como un gilipollas. Es normal en alguien que se ha visto forzado a desfilar sobre la cuerda floja toda su vida, con la certeza de que un paso en falso podría estropear todo lo que ha construido. Joder, hasta me quedado cristalinamente claro porqué se negó con tanta fuerza como le pedí una mamada. Puede que esa fantasía que tenía por entonces nunca se haga realidad, pero...¿qué importa ya? ¿De qué vale saber todo esto si no le puedo coger de la mano? ¿Por qué tuve que ver cómo le destrozaban en cuerpo y alma si no pude hacer nada? ¿Valgo algo realmente en su vida, yo que solo estoy con él en sueños? ¿Tienen sentido estas insistencias mías?  
Puede que sean idiotas y egoístas estos sentimientos míos que tanto le he tirado a la cara, que no tenga derecho, pero... juro que mataría por poder acunarle en mi regazo. Simplemente, tumbarme a su lado.

Soo Jin se baja del bus y se dirige a su portal. Escribe un código y la puerta timbra anunciando su permiso para traspasarla. Entra y sube al ascensor apoyándose sobre la parte del espejo, en una estrategia para no tener que enfrentar su propio reflejo. Cabizbajo, su mente repasa el estado de los escombros de su vida, baranjándolos rápida y eficazmente como un crupier experimentado. Sin embargo, como si esta estuviese trucada, la cara de palo del tal Jun Seok-hyung sale más veces que las demás. En serio, yo estoy con Ha Neul. ¿Por qué coño no ha hecho nada? ¿No se supone que era su amigo? ¿Por qué lo ha vendido así, sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse? Hubiese estado hasta bien que hubiera dicho alguna barbaridad como el resto, pero no, el muy cabrón ni siquiera ha querido mirarle a la cara. Y eso es lo que más le duele a Soo Jin. Porque ahora su querido hyung le desprecia hasta el punto de negar su existencia.

  
Pronto, Soo Jin está frente a su casa y vuelve a introducir un código para entrar. Por lo que puedo sondear en esta especie de “nube” compartida entre ambos, su plan inicial es solo entrar, pasar desapercibido, saludar a su familia lo mínimo posible y volver a la suave cueva que es su cama. Y yo rezo por que lo haga, pero algo me dice que va a ser demasiado fácil. La pesadilla no ha terminado todavía, y mis temores se vuelen realidad cuando al abrir la puerta lo primero que sale son los resquicios de una acalorada discusión.

A través de la puerta abierta del salón, su padre le mira y su sola estampa basta que Soo Jin quiera echar a correr muy lejos de ahí. Tiene la cara más desencajada que Soo Jin le haya visto jamás, tanto que resulta irreconocible. Sus ojos rasgados, estirados por la tensión de las mejillas, están impregnados en sangre. En la boca retorcida los dientes rechinan. Hasta su casco de pelo perfecto se ha deshecho y le cae sobre el rostro acentuando su aspecto de maníaco. La madre está delante de él, intentando sujetarlo, posiblemente tranquilizarlo y ahora mira a su hijo con una expresión desvalida, signo del mal momento que Soo Jin ha escogido para entrar.

—¡TÚ! —grita él con una voz tan afilada que parece cortarle las entrañas.

  
Soo Jin se encamina hacia su cuarto, intentando evitar una confrontación que está demasiado agotado como para lidiar con ella. El golpe del jarrón, la forma en que se desquebraja en pedazos cortantes de porcelana le sobrecoge.

  
—¡Dios mío! —solloza la madre.

  
El padre lanza maldiciones como flemas infecciosas.

—¡NIÑATO DEL DEMONIO! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍAS PERMANECER CALLADO! ¿¿QUÉ LES HAS DICHO??

  
—Na, nada —balbucea Soo Jin, mientras se quita los fragmentos de la ropa—. No les he dicho nada...

  
—¡MENTIROSO! TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE HAS ACUSADO AL HIJO DE JUNG-NIM NADA MENOS... ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿ES QUE NO TE IMPORTA QUE ME DESPIDAN? MOCOSO DESAGRADECIDO...

  
El padre coge una figurita de cristal, una cuya aristas se ven siniestramente afiladas. Afortunadamente, la madre por fin reacciona y se echa sobre el padre para evitar una desgracia.

  
—¡NO, QUERIDO! —le ruega— ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ! ¡POR FAVOR!

  
Temblando como un niño abandonado en la intemperie, Soo Jin consigue llegar hasta el baño y encerrarse en él. Se sienta en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la puerta, pero objetos contundentes no es lo único que el padre de Soo Jin puede lanzarle.

  
—SAL DE AHÍ, MALTIDO COBARDE —le impela— ¡DEBERÍA ECHARTE A PATADAS DE ESTA CASA POR LA DESGRACIA QUE ERES PARA TU FAMILIA! ¿ME OYES? ¡NOS HAS DESTROZADO LA VIDA!

  
Soo Jin se tapa los oídos con las manos.

  
—Querido, por favor —continúa la madre— ¡Para ya! ¡Tranquílizate de una vez! Te va a dar un ataque...

  
Soo Jin oye como su padre aparta violentamente a su madre, con ruido de más artilugios por el suelo. Abraza su estremecido cuerpecillo.

  
—¡CÁLLATE! —arremete el padre— Esto también es culpa tuya. Yo te lo di todo: una vida sin preocupaciones, una casa grande en un buen barrio, dinero para caprichos TODO. Tú solo tenías que hacer una cosa: criar a mi hijo. Ahora en vez de un muchacho sano y decente, tengo UN PERVERTIDO...¡UN SUCIO MARICÓN! —el padre de Soo Jin grita hacia la puerta, procurando que este le oiga—. TÚ LO HAS MALCRIADO, TÚ LO HAS VUELTO ASÍ.

  
La madre se rompe en llantos y, como si estuviesen conectados, un par de lágrimas se desbordan del mar oscuro encapsulado en los ojos de Soo Jin. Pronto su mente se convierte en una vorágine, una orgía violenta de imágenes que se devoran las unas a las otras, un matadero de memoria, picadillo de recuerdos sanguinolentos:

La sonrisa lasciva y sádica de Jung-sunbae, la sonrisa dolorosamente compasiva de Ha Neul y su mano bajo las sábanas, los ruidos del hospital, su cuerpo abandonando su voluntad, dejándolo desprovisto de defensas, “Asqueroso maricón” escapándose de la boca de un desconocido como una salamandra contorsionista hecha de insultos, los puntapiés revestidos de cuero del bueno clavándose en sus costillas, los empujones, las risas gangosas de grelims, cremalleras bajadas en un callejón, las dagas en su costado al intentar respirar, “Princesa”, la tristeza sin rostro ni nombre de su madre, “Dí quién te ha hecho esto”, la mirada de la gente, punzantes como chinchetas enmarcando el bochornoso espectáculo de verse descubierto por todos...así, “Lee Soo Jin es el único que aparece en el vídeo...el único al que podemos sancionar...”, “¿Acaso tienes pruebas? Además, no es como si yo quisiera que un marica me la comiera. ¡Qué asco, hombre! JAJAJAJA... La cara de Hyung, serio, disgustado...decepcionado...¡Créeme, Hyung! ¿Pero qué tiene que creer? ¿Qué él no es así? Siempre lo fue... Otra “zorra chupapollas más”... “NOS HAS DESTROZADO LA VIDA”, “¡Mirad cómo traga nuestra princesa!”, “PERVERTIDO...”, “puta avariciosa”, aullidos del público, su estómago descompuesto por la droga, “¡UN SUCIO MARICÓN!”....

El sabor a orín y amargura asentando en su boca, durante horas... ¡Nunca se fue! Puede que siempre estuviera ahí, oculto entre otros, agazapado hasta el momento oportuno, índice de la verdadera naturaleza de Soo Jin... Sucio.

  
La arcada trepa por el esófago, como si clavase sus uñas ácidas en el muro de carne. Soo Jin se tensa poseído por su propio asco, buscando con la mano la tapa del váter, rogando por levantarla a tiempo. El vómito sale por su boca como un fogonazo líquido, quemando sus entrañas. Esto sucede una y otra vez, una y otra vez, robándole fuerza al cuerpecillo que se contrae hasta doblarse de formas siniestras. Una y otra vez, hasta que el vómito se torna de un verde amarillento y luego sangriento, hasta que las lágrimas de irritación y el moco le acompañan. Y cada vez, siempre, la garganta de Soo Jin arde en un intento de ser purificada por unos efluvios que queman como el fuego del mismísimo infierno, en el vano pero inevitable esfuerzo por deshacerse del pecado original, la corrupción primigenia que no puede ser borrada... La suciedad imperdonable de ser uno mismo.

Soo Jin pronto queda casi tumbado sobre el inodoro,sollozando sobre él, agitándose torpe y patéticamente sobre él, como un cría de pájaro imberbe. Yo estoy a su lado. Con la mano sobre una boca incapaz de pronunciar nada adecuado, con el sabor de salado de lágrimas incipientes tras la lengua.

  
—Jin —musito— Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

  
Él continúa con la cabeza apoyada en el retrete, abrazado a él agotado por el esfuerzo de la tremenda vomitona, mareado por el hedor de esos fragmentos putrefactos suyos arrojados al vacío. Frente a todo lo demás, la forma en la que la tenue luz del baño acaricia los siempre hermosos cabellos azabaches de Jin me habla de su verdadera e inalienable belleza. No puedo evitar acariciarlos. Entonces sucede algo que me estaba acostumbrando a no esperar: una reacción.

  
Soo Jin se levanta y mira hacia arriba. Me mira. Con los ojos desencajados de terror.

  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmura.

  
—Soo Jin ...Pu,pu, ¿Puedes verme?

  
—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —insiste con creciente ansiedad.

  
—Esto... yo... había una puerta rara y me tragó, y luego unas flores, y luego...- intento explicar.

  
—TÚ NO DEBERÍAS HABER VISTO ESTO —ruge entre lágrimas—. ¡No deberías haber visto la peor parte de mí!

  
La dureza de estas palabras que enarbola contra sí mismo me irrita y me entristece.

  
—¿La peor parte...? ¿Por qué dices esto? Soo Jin lo que te hicieron es... —no soy capaz de encontrar una palabra— indescriptible, pero nada de esto tiene que ver.

  
Soo Jin se limpia la boca para mostrar una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Tú crees? - me replica.

  
La duda ofende.

  
¡—Pues claro! ¡La culpa la tiene ese hijo de puta! ¡Es un envidioso de mierda y un cabrón! ¡Dios, si pudiera le hundiría esa cara de renacuajo de un puñetazo!

  
Soo Jin suelta una pequeña carcajada, deliciosa como el canto de un gorrión mañanero.

  
—Claro que sí —dice.

  
—¡No lo dudes! —aseguro— Lo arrastraría por el suelo ante ti y le obligaría a pedirte perdón por toda las mierdas que te ha hecho. ¿Y tus compañeros? ¿De qué van? Podrían haberse parado a preguntarte qué estaba pasando, digo yo. Si yo hubiese estado ahí, les habría callado la boca a todos...

  
—Eres adorable.

  
A pesar de la dulzura de esas palabras, el tono con el que las ha pronunciado me pone el vello de punta. ¿Por qué suena como un lamento?

_Cae (todo)_   
_Cae (todo)_   
_Cae (todo) desmoronándose_

  
—¿Qué quieres decir?

  
Soo Jin se incorpora un poco y me acaricia la mejilla. Mientras retengo su mano, él me obsequia con una de esas sonrisas suyas que me derrite por completo.

  
—Pau, tienes un corazón bondadoso y noble. Esa es tu principal virtud. El resto: tu fortaleza, tu valor, proviene de ella...

  
_Cae (todo)_   
_Cae (todo)_   
_Cae (todo) cayéndose_

  
¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto de pronto? ¿Dónde está el Jin arisco que, cual gatito malcriado, me muerde después de lamerme?

  
—Yo pensaba que creías que era un idiota -intento bromear para sacudirme de encima este mal fario que me embarga.

  
Soo Jin niega con la cabeza.

  
—No eres estúpido, Pau. Nunca lo fuiste. Eres un bobo que se mueve por el corazón. Siempre he envidiado la sinceridad con la que reclamas lo que quieres. Incluso, cuando lo hacemos puede sentir que lo deseas de verdad. ¡Y además eres tan guapo...!

  
Cojo la mano de Soo Jin y la apreso entre las mías.

  
—¡Y tú eres precioso! —insisto— Te haya pasado lo que te haya pasado, eso no cambia nada. Eres la criatura más bella que he visto jamás. Lo supe desde que te vi por primera vez, pero cada vez lo tengo más claro.... Soo Jin, es lo que quería decirte antes. Te quiero, de verdad, consigues apasionarme como nada más en el mundo. Estoy enamorado de ti.

  
La sonrisa de Soo Jin, antes tierna se baña en tristeza.

—Por eso mismo, tenemos que dejar de hacer esto— sentencia.

  
La cuchillada que acaba de recibir mi alma me deja tan baldado que a penas si puedo entender lo que Soo Jin me plantea.

  
—¿Qué?

  
—Eres un buen chico: amable, exótico, masculino y sexy, guapísimo...Te desvives por mí y por complacerme —expone él—. Incluso te pliegas a mis deseos en el sexo. La química de nuestros cuerpos es casi surrealista... ¿A cuánta gente así conoces en la vida real?

  
—¡A mí!  —clamo yo, todavía confuso.

  
Soo Jin vuelve a reír, pero esta vez un par de lágrimas brotan de sus hermosos ojos estelares.

—Pau, eres demasiado perfecto.

  
—¿Cómo? —me quedo atontado unos minutos. Vamos, Pau, tienes que decir algo, lo que sea-. Si ese es el problema, puedo ser peor. Me esforzaré...

  
Soo Jin se queda ojiplático durante unos instantes, para después soltar una sonora carcajada.

  
—¿Ves? A eso me refiero.

  
—¿A qué? ¿Soy demasiado servicial? ¿Quieres que sea más independiente? ¿Es porque te he saturado o...?

  
—Pau, tú no eres real —me interrumpe, deshaciéndose en lágrimas—. Eres un producto de mi mente enferma.

  
Esa sentencia mortal cae sobre mí como una guillotina.

_Debido a ti, estoy destruyéndome_   
_Quiero parar, ya no te quiero_   
_No quiero hacerlo, esto apesta_   
_Por favor, no me des mas excusas_

  
—Tengo tantas ganas de ser amado que simplemente te he creé  —concluye.

  
—¿Qué? NO, YO EXISTO. SOY REAL —me esfuerzo en afirmar.

  
—¿Cómo puedo creerlo? —prosigue él impertérrito—. Solo eres alguien con quién tengo sexo en sueños. Lo lógico sería pensar que has salido de mi imaginación...

  
Me paso ambos manos por los rizos.

  
—¡No! ¡No! —me empeño— No puedes estar diciendo esto...

—Es lo más lógico...

  
—¡A LA MIERDA LA LÓGICA! —bramo yo— YO TE QUIERO, SÉ QUE TE QUIERO, NO PUEDES DUDAR DE ESO...

_No me puedes hacer esto_   
_Todas las cosas que dices son como un disfraz_   
_Escondes la verdad y me lastima_   
_Me atraviesa y me vuelve loco, odio esto_   
_Llévatelo todo, te odio_

—¿Cómo sabes que ese amor son tus verdaderos sentimientos? —continúa Soo Jin— ¿Cómo sabes que no sientes lo que sientes simplemente porque yo deseo desesperadamente que un chico como tú se enamore de mí?

  
—¡Un momento! —le interpelo— Tú conoces a mi abuela. Te ha contado cosas de mi infancia. Y si yo he visto tu pasado, ¿has visto tú el mío? ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

  
—Así es —concede él.

  
Yo doy una palmada de triunfo. Me encanta tener razón.

—Pero igualmente podría ser una mera ilusión originada en mi delirio.

  
—¿Qué? Pero si mi abuela... Tú mismo la viste... —tercio yo enajenado.

  
—De nuevo, la validez de la existencia de tu abuela depende de la tuya. Si tú existes, ella también. Si tú no existes, ella tampoco. Es un planteamiento circular. Fácilmente, podría no ser más que una fantasía muy intrincada y enfermiza.

  
—¿Y el mundo de los sueños?  —argumento.

  
Jin niega con la cabeza, llorando.

  
—Es solo eso, un sueño...

  
Cierto. Soo Jin siempre estuvo analizando todo aquello y nunca terminó de encajarlo del todo. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan listo? Doy un puñetazo al alicatado del baño de Jin, para solo atravesarlo. De todas las razones por las que temí que un día Soo Jin me rechazara, mi teórica inexistencia nunca fue una de ellas. Es tan injusto, yo nunca dudé de que él fuera real. Siempre quise creer que algo tan hermoso en vida como fue conocerle, esa luz tan despampanante debía significar algo. Pero no.

—Pau, por favor —me implora—. No lo hagas más difícil.

Me giro para ver su carita enlagrimada. Es tan bonita: con sus enormes ojos rasgados como enormes dagas clavadas en mi corazón, esa forma de corazón de sus pómulos y barbilla, sus carnosas mejillitas pobladas de unos hoyuelos que son una obra de arte esculpida en carne, su naricita perfectamente delineada, su suavísima piel de sorbete de limón que me chifla mordisquear, esos labios de frambuesa, redonditos y jugosos que he degustado tantas veces... Todo ello, va a serme arrebatado junto con sus mohínes, su risa de manantial, la forma tan sensual y elegante que tiene de moverse, la forma en la que su flequillo me cosquillea los ojos la frente cuando nos recostamos uno al lado del otro... Ojalá no me doliera tanto, ojalá no me importara esa amenaza tan certera, pero no puedo evitarlo. Soo Jin es lo único que he deseado con desesperación en toda mi vida.

_Pero eres tú lo eres todo para mí,_   
_tú lo eres todo para mí,_   
_tú lo eres todo mí_

—Soo Jin —balbuceo—, tú y yo no solo nos hemos acostado. Esa vez, cuando caminamos juntos, cuando hablamos sobre nosotros... Tuvo que significar algo para ti... Yo, soy una persona real... Entonces yo fui yo mismo contigo, tuviste que notarlo.

Soo Jin parpadea antes de girar la cara y empezar a pensar de esa manera tan sexy que solo lo hace a él. Solo Soo Jin consigue que la reflexión y lo intelectual sean algo sensual, porque la forma en la que hace todo es especial, es un espectáculo con patas. Y a mí no me pueden negar la entrada.

  
Soo Jin se sonroja.

  
—Fue un momento muy agradable, todo ello, pero...

  
¿Pero? ¿Por qué hay un “pero"?

  
—Eso no quiere decir que haya sido real —determina.

  
Mi cabeza comienza a arder. Estallo en lágrimas.

  
—¡JODER! —grito con los labios temblorosos— ¡JODER! NO PUEDES HABLAR EN SERIO, NO PUEDES... —respiro hondo, no quiero que me vea así— No puedes hacerme esto...

  
_Por favor vete de aquí_   
_Lo siento (te odio)_   
_Te amo (te odio)_   
_Perdóname_

 

Justo cuando me estoy empezando a serenar, las puñeteras flores azules nos envuelven, esta vez a los dos. Cuando se desvanecen, la vista se sobrecoge. Estamos en un enorme prado, casi un valle plagado de flores, como una especie de lirios, pero tallo larguísimos que nos llegan hasta la altura del pecho, y encima de un color azul extraño y triste, como los pétalos que nos transportaban, los mismos que ya no pueden, ni nunca fueron ser un buen presagio.

  
—Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir viviendo de fantasías. Si quiero rehacer mi vida, tengo que enfrentarme al mundo tal y como es.

  
—Pero yo te amo —insisto entre lágrimas—. ¿Tú no me amas, Soo Jin?

_Te necesito, chico_   
_¿Por qué solo yo estoy enamorado?_   
_¿Por qué solo yo estoy herido?_   
_Te necesito chica_   
_¿Por qué sigo queriéndote si sé que saldré herido de nuevo?_

Soo Jin se queda boquiabierto de pronto, como si no se hubiese acostumbrado a oírmelo decir ya. Parece que duda, pero es solo un instante.

  
—Te quiero pero no está bien. No puedo amar a un sueño, Pau. Es sí que es una locura— decide.

  
Da miedo la seguridad con que la que está arrancándome el corazón del pecho y triturándolo delante mío. ¿Cómo algo tan maravilloso puede ser tan cruel?

  
_Te necesito, chico, eres hermoso_   
_Te necesito, chico, eres tan frío_   
_Te necesito, chico (te necesito, chico)_   
_Te necesito, chico, (te necesito chico)_

Pero yo no me rindo. Me devaneo los sesos, en busca de cualquier argumento que pueda utilizar para convencerle. Mis conexiones neuronales parecen un enorme archivador patas arriba.

—Soo Jin, soy una persona. Te lo juro—. vuelvo a la carga.

  
—Eres un sueño —repite él.

  
Los dos estamos llorando. No había llorado así en mi vida. Nunca nada me ha importado tanto, pero al parecer hay poco que pueda hacer al respecto. Aún así, intento abrirme paso hacia él, desplazando los pesados juncos florales.

  
—Me llamo Pau Núñez Ríquer. Tengo 17 años...

  
—Pau, detente...

  
—Soy catalán y español. Vivo con mis padres, mi hermana y mi abuela en Barcelona en Estudio 2º de bachillerato, pero soy un vago redomando y se me da fatal el inglés y, bueno, todo lo que haya que estudiar... Me encanta el Taekwondo. Yo pensaba que era el puto amo en ese deporte, hasta que tú me diste la paliza más sexy de la historia...

  
_Doy vueltas y vueltas. ¿ Por qué sigo regresando a ti?_   
_Voy hacia abajo y abajo. Soy un tonto incluso ahora._

  
—Pau...

  
—Mi mejor amigo se llama Jaume Martorell. Es hincha del Barcelona, no se calla ni debajo del agua y le vuelven loco las tías. No sabe que soy gay, nadie lo sabe...

  
_Intenté de todo, pero no puedo evitarlo_

  
—Todo eso ya lo sé —se exaspera Soo Jin— Probablemente, yo lo inventara...

  
—¿Cómo? —le desafío yo— ¿¡Cómo podrías crear a un personaje de mentira con tantos detalles!? ¡Y más de una cultura que apenas conoces!

  
_Es mi corazón que siento que ya no controlo_

  
—Eso no es cierto —suspira Soo Jin.— Estoy haciendo un trabajo sobre Cataluña en la universidad y Noona se ha puesto a estudiar el idioma y la cultura española. Todo eso se ha debido de mezclar en mi mente y ha servido para crearte.

_¿Por qué no me escuchas?_   
_Estoy hablando solo, de nuevo_   
_(Estoy hablando solo, de nuevo)_   
_Estoy hablando solo, de nuevo_   
_Estoy hablando solo, de nuevo_   
_No dices nada, por favor, te trataré bien_   
_El cielo es azul de nuevo, el cielo es azul de nuevo._

La rotundidad con la que Soo Jin se aferra a su teoría es aplastante. Siento que la voluntad se me va evaporando poco a poco de los músculos adormecidos, como si mi lucha por retener a mi amado llegase a afectar a mi cuerpo. Pero yo no voy a darme por vencido hasta quemar todos los cartuchos disponibles. Soo Jin se merece eso y mucho más.

  
—Soo Jin, te lo ruego. ¡Dame una oportunidad! —le suplico.

  
Mi precioso y adorado amante se muestra sorprendido por esta propuesta. Parpadea los ojos de esa manera tan graciosa suya.

  
—¿A qué te refieres?

  
—Ven a Barcelona conmigo —propongo.

  
—Pau, ¿qué estás diciendo?

  
—Ves, eso no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad? —me jacto yo, mientras me saco las lágrimas. La voz todavía me tiembla—. Eso no te lo has inventado.

  
—Eso tampoco puedo saberlo —se defiende Soo Jin algo irritado.

  
—Vamos, sé que no eres feliz en Corea. Salvo tu amiga todos son unos capullos contigo. Todos te abandonaron. Tu padre solo sabe gritarte y culparte de sus mierdas, mientras tu madre se queda mirando cómo lo hace. Tus compañeros y profesores no te dieron ni el beneficio de la duda, siendo que la víctima eras tú. Prefieren salvarle el culo a ese hijo de puta que fue a por ti y a ellos mismos que ayudarte. Sobre todo tu querido Jun Seok.

  
La mirada de Soo Jin se endurece como el acero.

  
—¡No hables mal de Jun Seok!

  
—¿Por qué no? —replico yo— Él fue el primero que te dio la espalda cuando las cosas se complicaron.

  
La carita de Soo Jin se deshace en un puchero que logra que quiera abrazarle hasta romperle la espalda.

  
—Eso fue... —gimotea él—, porque él descubrió quién soy en realidad, lo repugnante que puedo ser...y ahora me odia.

  
Consigo acercarme a él. Le limpio las lágrimas con los dedos.

  
—Tú no eres repugnante —le aseguro—. Eres perfecto y punto. Y si el Jun Seok de los cojones no lo sabe apreciar, es que es retrasado y punto.

  
—Yo... lo he estropeado todo —prosigue él— Yo estoy roto, estoy sucio por dentro... Aunque tú existieras, ¿cómo podría alguien como tú fijarse en alguien como yo?

  
Eso me enfurece. ¿Cómo puede algo tan hermoso como él pensar una barbaridad semejante sobre sí misma? ¿Cómo puede si quiera imaginar que si me lo encontrase otra vez por la calle o en alguna habitación no volvería a perder la cabeza por él, una y otra vez?

  
—No —niego—. Nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido por tu culpa. Eso no lo hiciste tú, te lo hicieron a ti una panda de hijos de puta con su jefazo hijoputa. Son ellos los que tendrían que estar en la puta cárcel. Tú no hiciste nada malo, salvo echarte la culpa...

  
—Pero... —me interrumpe Soo Jin.

  
—Créeme, eres perfecto. Te lo digo en serio, porque a pesar de que tú sí eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad, yo nunca he dejado de creer en ti.

  
Parece que la seguridad de Soo Jin se tambalea un poco al oírme decir eso, así que aprovecho para contraatacar.

  
_El cielo es tan azul, el sol es tan brillante_   
_Así que puedes ver mis lagrimas_   
_¿Por qué tú?¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú?_   
_¿Por qué no puedo dejarte ir?_

  
—Tú mismo lo dijiste: la sociedad coreana es una mierda. No estás a gusto ahí, no puedes hacer lo quieres. Joder, no puedes ni pararte a pensarlo. España tampoco es el Paraíso. Con la mierda de la crisis apenas hay trabajo para los jóvenes. Somos unos hipócritas y unos racistas de la hostia, y en Cataluña, casi se puede decir que nos hemos vuelto bipolares. Pero yo te trataré muy bien, lo juro. No te faltará de nada. y si alguien te dice “chino de mierda”, le parto el alma y punto en boca.

  
—¿Chino? ¿Yo parezco chino? —me pregunta Soo Jin confuso.

  
—Nada, que la gente es imbécil —tercio— ¡Pero tampoco estarás solo conmigo! Ya sabes que a mi yaya le caes bien, y cuando mi hermana te conozca, va a flipar...

  
—Pau, eres encantador, pero...

  
—Ya verás, será la caña. Te enseñaré todo lo chulo de la ciudad. Iremos a pasear por las Ramblas y te compraré lo que pidas. No tengo mucho dinero, pero si es por ti, saco de la cuenta de mi Primera Comunión...

  
—Suena estupendo, de verdad... —intenta pararme él.

  
—Montjüic es una pasada en primavera. La gente hace pic-nics y todo. Y luego en verano, podemos bajar al Paseo Marítimo. Además, en España el matrimonio entre dos hombres es legal. Podríamos casarnos si tú quieres...

  
—¡Pau, ya basta! —exclama él—. No puedo. No puedo arreglar mi vida, huyendo de ella en pos de una fantasía y promesas. Tengo que ser fuerte, quedarme donde estoy y reconstruirla de nuevo.

  
A mí, toda esta propaganda psicológica me está empezando a tocar la moral.

  
_Chico, solo dí que todo esto terminó._

  
—Dime que no te gusto —le ordeno, con las persistentes lágrimas a punto de cegarme.

  
—Me gustas mucho, Pau, muchísimo —me responde con un hilo de voz—, Hasta a mí me sorprende cuánto.

  
_Chico, solo dí que esto no es amor._

  
—¿Es por qué sigues enamorado del cabeza cuadrada de Jun Seok? —indago, furioso por los celos.

  
—¿Qué? ¡No! Hace tiempo que lo olvidé... —confiesa él— Tú me hiciste olvidarle, de hecho...

  
—Entonces, ¿por qué? —lloro.

  
_No tengo el valor para decirlo._   
_Por favor, dame este último regalo_   
_y así nunca podré volver a ti_

  
—Ya te lo he dicho, no eres real —concluye él, nuevamente con una tierna sonrisa humedecida por discretas lágrimas—. Y yo necesito aprender a ser feliz en el mundo exterior.

 

Y ya no puedo hacer nada. No se me ocurre nada, ninguna palabra me sale. He perdido. Me quedo inerte mientras Soo Jin me besa. Es un simple y casto toque entre nuestros labios, una despedida muy sencilla y comedida después de tanto sudor intercambiado. Es muy de su estilo, especialmente por toda esa dulzura encubierta.

  
—Hasta nunca, Pau —me susurra sonriente— Ha sido muy divertido mientras duró. Muchas gracias por ayudar a curarme. ¡Y gracias por el sexo, por supuesto!

  
Conforme me va diciendo esto, Soo Jin se va elevando, iluminándose, desintegrándose. Solo cuando parte de él ya se ha difuminado, soy capaz de reaccionar. Intento aferrarme al brazo que aún no ha desaparecido.

  
—¡Espera, no...! —grito en vano, pues el resto de Soo Jin se evapora ante mí como lo fue desde un inicio: un hermoso sueño.

  
Poco después, siento como todo mi cuerpo cosquillea y pierde sustancia. En cuestión de segundos, me siento caer sobre mi cama. Es el peor despertar de la historia, con la almohada mojada por mi llanto nocturno. Le doy la vuelta y me vuelvo a echar a llorar, como el niño abandonado que soy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho.  
> No sólo tardo la vida entera en actualizar sino que cuando lo hago el capítulo es enorme (menos mal que lo fraccioné) y es la mar de trágico. Además, como no he tenido demasiado tiempo para corregirlo (mañana me voy de viaje y tengo que madrugar), seguro que está plagadito de erratas. En fin, juro que a partir de ahora vendrán mejores tiempos.  
> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y colaborando con este fic.  
> Nos vemos pronto.


	20. Mañana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo Jin se ha despedido de la fantasía que cree que es Pau, pero su viaje por los sueños todavía no termina. Aún hace falta una nueva revelación para que pueda ser otra vez capaz de retomar las riendas de su vida.

Noto mis músculos destensarse, casi evaporarse como si yo no fuera más que un holograma de humo. Partes infinitas de mi conciencia se desmigan para viajar como dientes de león en una brisa primaveral, como una bandada de pájaros perfectamente coreografiada. El paisaje se tiñe de pétalos azules. Es el final. Ahora despertaré en mi cama y regresaré a mi vida tal y como la dejé al dormir. Puede que se trate de una realidad ajada y rota, imposible de reensamblar, como un espejo roto, pero es la única que conozco, la única que tengo. En mi vuelo de regreso, aún atesoro unos segundos la última imagen que conservo de Pau: su cara estropeada como un trapo demasiado usado brilla en el destello onnírico satinada de llanto. Nunca pensé que nadie podría llorarme tan sinceramente. Me sonrío ante mi propia tenacidad: técnicamente nadie lo ha hecho. Pero no es tiempo para sentimentalismos, he tomado una decisión, así que dejo escapar este último recuerdo como una parte desgajada de mí que ya no necesito: un diente de león que se separa del resto y se pierde en el limbo de la memoria. Debería despertar pronto en mi cama. Es el final.

Pero no lo hago. El zumbido atronador de un yo descompuesto va desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Efectivamente, cuando abro los ojos solo quedo yo. Y una enorme oscuridad.  
Pese a todo, no tengo miedo. No es una oscuridad amenazante, he aprendido a no tenerle miedo a los recovecos escondidos de mi mente. Fuerzo mi mirada interior para intentar ver y tengo paciencia con el dolor de aguantar dicha mirada. Poco a poco mi paciencia se ve recompensada, la imagen empieza a ajustarse como un proyector que alguien hubiera desenfocado por error. Mis pupilas se abren de par en par para poder absorber la imagen en su toda su intensidad, como una boca hambrienta al vacío. Hay una familiaridad aterradora en el rostro joven y femenino que se me presenta. Casi puedo redescubrir un trazado nostálgico en la línea curva de la barbilla, la misma que me responde cada vez que me atrevo a mirarme al espejo.

Las mejillas pomposas y aporcelanadas refulgen como pétalos de lirio, cubiertos de un colorete bien administrado, tirantes sobre la armoniosa estructura ósea de un rostro ovalado. Inmersa en ese valle de piel nevada, la nariz alargada en el nacimiento y finamente curva en su punta parece una leve duna, graciosa en su discreción. El anticuado gloss de sus labios pequeños y rondeados resulta lo más atrevido de ese rostro cuya belleza se ve achicada por el temor de resultar demasiado exhuberante. Una flor cuyo tallo parece haber sido guiado por la mano humana, ese rostro carece todavía de todas las arrugar que lo fueron cuarteando mientras crecía. Mi madre siempre fue una mujer hermosa.

Mi joven madre está sentada sobre la silla enguantada de blanco, naufraga involuntaria en un océano de lujo pulcro. Sola en la inmensidad, se agita nerviosa los pies sudados en los tortuosos zapatos de tacón, se achica en el amplio cuello de un vestido de señorita bien meticulosamente elegido. En el bolso, laten los amuletos que le han mandado por correo sus padres, mis abuelos, y el resto de la numerosa familia del pueblo, aquellos que yo jamás llegaré a conocer. Se muerde el labio con impaciencia, un hábito que ha intentado erradicar en mí, pero que se apodera de ella cuando cree que nadie la ve. No es para menos. Ella sabe que está en un momento importante, un episodio con el que lleva fantaseando toda la vida: el día que conozca a su futuro marido. Más tarde, cuando revisite este recuerdo con la lejanía de los años, como quien sostiene con ternura un vergonzoso souvenir de recuerdos veraniegos, será consciente de que si bien este instante tiene su peso en el resto de la historia no será tan determinante como le habían hecho imaginar. Pero ella todavía no lo sabe. Por eso, reprime su torbellino interior asentada en esa tela engalonada y densa de su vestidito malva que jamás le volveré a ver puesto, oculta su vulnerabilidad en el fondo de su espejito de mano. Solo un retoque más, una revisión de última hora más y todo perfecto. De pronto, el discreto crujido de una puerta abriéndose la sobrecoge como a un animalillo del bosque expuesto en un claro. Tensa su columna como si de un alambre sagrado se tratara. Su mirada se maquilla con una mezcla de candidez y firmeza que no hace más que esconder su miedo al ser juzgada, medida y expuesta. Mi madre en aquel salón suntuoso no es más que la carne de res más bella y mejor educada del mundo. Un grupo de mediana edad entran todos ataviados con trajes adecuados para la ocasión. Reconozco al hombre que destaca entre ellos, el que avanza el primero de todos. Tiene una redondez en la papada que resulta inconfundible: es el abuelo de Jung-sunbae. Es curioso como una cara o unos rasgos similares pueden resultar tan distintos en este señor y en su nieto como si la tintura del alma que los habita influyera en su belleza. Nunca esa sonrisa bobalicona y pagada de sí mismo que han heredado todos los Jung me resultó tan afable como cuando ese señor mira a mi madre.

—¡Señorita Choi Eun Mi! —la saluda eufórico y paternal— ¡Está usted bellísima! ¡Déjeme verla bien!

Mi madre esgrime una brillante y rectada sonrisa mientras se levanta para saludar y obsequiar con un delicada reverencia a los hombres que la reciben. Se coloca timidamente un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—Es usted muy amable, señor Presidente —le agradece ella con modestia.

—No lo creo, me temo que me he equivocado —ríe simpático el hombre maduro—. Usted no está bellísima, ES bellísima.

—Mi madre se tapa la boca con recato, gesto que le sirve para ocultar su incomodidad.  
¡Señor Presidente! —se sonroja— No merezco sus elogios.

—¡Claro que sí, querida! —vuelve a reír el poderoso empresario— ¡Pero no olvidemos para qué hemos venido hoy aquí! ¡Lee-ssi! ¿Dónde demonios está?

—Estoy aquí, señor.

Y mi padre aparece detrás de la puerta, como un conejillo pardo en el bosque de sillas blancas, el último de la procesión encabezada por el presidente. Lleva un enorme y profuso ramo de flores que empequeñece su figura desgarbada.

—¡Ah, Lee Min Hyung! ¡No seas tímido, hombre! ¡Ven que os presento! —le invita el presidente.

Mi padre obedece y avanza a trancas y barrancas por un pasillo que apenas puede ver, cargando el enorme y fastidioso ramo. Mientras mi madre lo ve esforzarse de tal manera por mantener las formas, no puede más que adivinar una cierta ternura subyacente en su torpeza. ¿Cómo podría ver más allá? No hay nada en esa mirada de herbívoro desvalido que preludie la contundente ira que afilará sus facciones con los años. Cuando por fin consigue alcanzar al resto de los presentes, el presidente hace los honores.

Señorita Choi Eun Mi, este es Lee Min Hyung. Es un joven trabajador muy prometedor de la sección de finanzas. Señor Lee, esta es la señorita Choi Eun Mi de la que tanto le he hablado. Es mi mejor secretaria: una joven educada, trabajadora y, como usted mismo puede observar, toda una belleza.

Mi madre se apresura en cumplir el protocolo. Después de todo lleva toda una vida ensañando este momento. Se inclina con la gracia de una garza en una leve y elegante reverencia.

—Encantada de conocerle, señor Lee —saluda con voz de seda.

—En-encatado igualmente, señorita Choi —le responde mi padre en un carraspeo.

Me dan ganas de reír, no solo por descubrir que mi padre, el mismo que se comporta como si hubiera nacido con un manual de buenas formas tatuado en el cerebro fue en otro tiempo un jovencito tan azorado y superado por la situación que llegaba a conmover. Entiendo que soy un priviligiado: debo de ser el único en la historia de la humanidad que asiste al primer encuentro entre sus padres. Sin embargo, en cierto modo no así del todo, pues hace muchos años que esos jóvenes ya no son mis padres.

El presidente carraspea impaciente.

—Señor Lee, ¿no tenía usted algo que darle a la señorita Choi?

—¿Qué? —pregunta mi padre nervioso— ¡Ah, sí! —mi padre placa a mi madre con el asfixiante ramo— Esto es para usted.

Mi madre recoloca el ramo en su regazo en un intento de comerse algún pétalo por error.

—¡Son muy bonitas! —agradece mi madre— No tenía usted porqué molestarse...

—¡No tan bonitas como usted! —asegura mi padre con una contundencia fuera de lugar.

—En fin, en fin —comenta el presidente —Me parece que los viejos no somos más que una molestia aquí. Debemos dejar que los jóvenes se conozca. Venga, amigos, vamos a beber...

El presidente se lleva al resto de su corte con él, para dejar a mis padres a solas. No abandona la sala sin dedicarle una sonrisa paternal a la nueva pareja.

Eun Mi, la joven que luego será mi madre, no recuerda el resto de la velada, tan solo algunas preguntas de rigor sobre familia y estudios y observaciones de cortesía. Con el tiempo se da cuenta: Min Hyung no es un mal tipo. Es amable, considerado y correcto. No es excesivamente guapo , pero sí es lo suficientemente agradable como para que se le pueda encontrar atractivo. Y, aunque Min Hyung no se parece en nada al príncipe galante y protector que tantos cuentos y películas le prometieron de niña, en él hay un algo que le hace querer seguir a su lado, tal vez la conciencia latente de que sin ella para sostenerle de la mano, Min Hyung se tambalería bajo el peso de su propia candidez.

Así que, Eun Mi aprende a valorar los pequeños encantos ocultos de Min Hyung, se acostumbra a los interludios de silencios introspectivos en las citas, sintiéndose acompañada desde lejos, memoriza sus temas de conversión favoritos abandonando poco a pocos los suyos, observa enternecida como esa sincera torpeza, esa ilusión desbaratada que en ocasiones le embarga, se solidifica poco a poco bajo el molde de una disciplinada entrega al trabajo. A veces se encuentra preguntándose: ¿cuándo se volvió Min Hyung tan serio? ¿Cuándo dejó sonréir de soslayo como si temiese que alguien fuera a llamarle la atención por alegrarse sin permiso? Tal vez en aquellas semanas tan largas en las que ambos dormían en la misma cama sin encontrarse, en las que volvía a casa en unas horas en las que ella ya no podía esperarle despierta.

Pasan los meses, un sin fin de citas aburridas pero agradables, reconfortantes en su trazada previsibilidad se suceden, y de pronto Eun Mi se encuentra a sí misma vestida de blanco. Sentada a su lado en la habitación privada y vestida con un hanbok negro y púrpura en el que no ha reparado en gastos, a mi abuela se les escapan los lagrimones por las ajadas mejillas. Pero Eun Mi se siente tan ajena a la alegría de su madre, como su vestido de satén color marfil lo es a la cultura de su país. Lejos de vigilar la caída de su velo y el frígido y soberano equilibrio de su moño alto, en el espejo Eun Mi busca algún jirón perdido de sus sueños de infancia, la posibilidad de poder sentir alguna vez ese amor verdadero del que tanto le habían hablado, ese del que cantan las canciones de los doramas y que tan poco se parece a la simpatía cómplice que siente por Min Hyung.

Durante meses, casi años, Eun Mi se resignó. Después de todo, las niñas deben crecer y los cuentos de hadas solo sirven para convertirlas en esposas. No hay tiempo para las dudas, hay promesas que cumplir. Eun Mi ya no se permite tener deseos ni pensar en sí misma, menos aún con esta nueva vida, diminuta pero tenaz, abriéndose paso entre su carne.

No fue hasta más tarde cuando Eun Mi se dio cuenta de su error de interpretación. Siempre le dijeron que el amor verdadero, ese mazazo de sentimientos y locura que solo puede impactarte una vez en la vida, ese reguero de colorida acuarela en su mundo monocrome, llegaría de manos de un hombre. Lo que pasaba es que se había equivocado de hombre: era más que obvio que el soso Min Hyung nunca fue el indicado. Así, cuando después de las horas más largas, sangrientas y dolorosas de su vida, las enfermeras le depositaron aquella masita gritona en el regazo, Eun Mi supo al fin lo que era estar enamorada. Su vida se llenó de luz y lo llamó como a esa emoción que la había embargado de pronto al ver su carita de espejo arrugada: Soo Jin, el precioso y raro tesoro de Mamá.

Soo Jin tiene dos años. Arruga su naricita, ese insignificante pegotito en su cara y ríe mientras persigue mariposas en el parque. Seducido por su propia danza, Soo Jin se da la vuelta para buscar con la mirada el único ancla que le ha dado la vida. Entonces, la ve a ella, a su madre, y le sonríe con la devoción de que la que solo un niño de su edad es capaz. Su carita se abre como las mismas mariposas que intenta alcanzar sin lograrlo.

— _¡Eonma!_ —llama esforzándose por construir bien cada sílaba con su boquita de barro.

Sus patitas de pollito corretean hacia la falda de Eun Mi. Nadie se ha asido con tanta fuerza y desamparo a Eun Mi como lo hace Soo Jin. Es su niño y ella vive por él, en ese pequeño universo sonrosado que parece abarcarlos solo a ellos dos. Lo abraza como al dulce peluchito que es, y sin temor a miradas ruines, lo besa en sus rollizas mejillitas de melocotón.

Pero, entonces al atardecer su marido vuelve a casa del trabajo. Eun Mi se esfuerza por cocinar una cena nutritiva y reconfortante que Min Hyung engulle de forma robótica sin cambiar un ápice su sombría e ilegible expresión de besugo moribundo. En el salón, Soo Jin remolonea antes de irse a bañar. Está jugando con un camión de juguete al que hacer rodar por la alfombra mientras sus labios retumban imitando el sonido del motor. De pronto, ese niño al que a penas se ha dignado a saludar a su llegada se vuelve demasiado ruidoso. Su antes correcto y amable marido estalla y grita a su hijo para que se calle. El pequeño Soo Jin parpadea unos instantes antes de que su boca se contraiga en un puchero y potentes lágrimas saladas rueden por las colinitas de sus pómulos regordetes. Es demasiado pequeño para saber qué ha hecho mal, pero no lo suficiente como para pensar que en ese momento su padre no le quiere. Irritado, Min Hyung se dirige al baño sin agradecer la dedicación culinaria de su esposa ni molestarse en enfrentarse al disguto de su hijo. Eun Mi frunce el ceño preocupada. Es en estas pequeñas cosas en las que Min Hyung empieza a alejarse de ella. ¿Por qué ignora la belleza intrínseca de Soo Jin? ¿Cómo puede pasar al lado de un niño tan hermoso, verlo y no mirarlo? ¿Cómo puede no temblarle el corazón de dicha?

Por desgracia, las ideas de lo que Min Hyung considera un buen hijo, esas ideas extrañas que Eun Mi nunca supo de dónde diantres había sacado, nunca parecen encajar del todo con Soo Jin. Y Eun Mi siente como Soo Jin empieza a sufrir bajo el cincel de Min Hyung, como una hermosa y pura gema que nunca pidió ser tallada. Poco a poco, hay un residuo de tristeza que se va a acumulando en el rabillo del ojo de Soo Jin, un polvillo gris que le pesa en la mirada. Pero Soo Jin no se queja, es un buen chico y acata cada orden y requerimiento sin rechistar.

Con el tiempo, también Soo Jin empieza a llegar tarde a casa, acosado por el rumor de exámenes venideros y ejércitos de deberes y tareas. Se pasa las horas en la academia de repaso y cuando llega, se encierra sin mediar saludo en su habitación, hasta que Eun Mi lo saca a rastras de su encierro para darle de cenar. Ahora él también engulle los platos de su madre con esa expresión muerta, demasiado cansado como para hablar o disfrutar de la calidez de la comida casera.

Pero Eun Mi no está preocupada, al menos no del todo, pues las pocas veces que consigue ver a Soo Jin se cerciona de que está creciendo bien. Como si de un cuadro que va transformándose ante sus ojos se tratara, Eun Mi se contenta con presenciar cómo las formas redondas y tiernas de su hijo se van afilando en el filo de la adolescencia. ¡Ah, tiene las cejas gruesas y firmes de su padre! Prácticamente el resto es de ella: su rostro ovalado, su nariz larga y delicada, su mirada soñadora y los labios diminutos y coquetos como un lazo de regalo. Su hijo que tanto se le parece no puede ser más bello, se dice.

Su marido, por contra, chasquea la lengua inquieto con una irritación casi senil y reaccionaria que pilla a Eun Mi de improviso: ¡Es demasiado femenino! Eun Mi no lo entiende. ¿A caso esos mismos rasgos no fueron tanto de su agrado cuando los vio en ella? ¿De qué se queja su marido de pronto? Parece que eso de refunfuñar por todo se ha vuelto un hábito de hombre maduro para Min Hyung, bien podría haberle dado por el golf. Eun Mi finge no escucharle: ¡Qué guapo está Soo Jin en la graduación del instituto! Se ha convertido en un joven educado y respetuoso, con pocos pero leales amigos; reservado y sensible pero también sensato e inteligente. Y aunque él también parece irse alejando paulatinamente de ella, Eun Mi no teme: por mucho que él siga su propio camino, ella siempre estará ahí para él. Después de todo, Soo Jin es quien le da sentido a todo, la razón por la que Eun Mi se levanta cada mañana a hacer el desayuno y limpiar la casa, ocupándose de todas las cosas molestas que necesitan ser hechas para que los demás puedan progresar. ¡Qué guapo está Soo Jin con el uniforme del ejército! Su pequeño, aquel niño adorable que perseguía mariposas imposibles y se aferraba a su falda como a una tabla de salvación se ha convertido en un hombre.

Pero ahora su pequeño está roto. La llamada de madrugada fue como una puñalada, verlo en aquella lúgubre camilla con la cara hinchada y el cuerpo estampado a moratones, un disparo en el pecho de Eun Mi. ¿Qué había podido pasar? ¿En qué había fallado para que su hijo terminara así? ¿Por qué no había podido protegerle? Sin embargo, el diagnóstico del doctor es como arsénico corriendo por su garganta. Alguien le ha hecho cosas indecibles a Soo Jin, alguien ha ultrajado el cuerpo que ella y su marido le dieron, aquel que había crecido tan bien. Eun Mi está paralizada por el horror, quiere gritar pero su garganta es demasiado endeble como para soportar el grito que la embarga. En un segundo, todo el sentido que había construido en torno a su vida, todo lo que había valido la pena, ese asidero en la avalancha de sinsentido que era su rutina se había hecho añicos ante ella, sin darle tiempo ni a respirar. Pero no es momento de lamentaciones. Si ella está devastada, no quiere ni imaginarse cómo debe encontrarse su niño en este momento. ¿Podrá un joven como él recuperarse de algo así? ¿Podrá alguna vez volver a ser feliz? Eun Mi lo duda, no cree que ella misma pudiera, pero no puede permitirse pensar en esas cosas. Debe ser la fuerza que a su hijo le ha sido arrebatada. Esa es la resolución que toma cuando ella y un enfermero lo cargan en la silla de ruedas con la que lo sacarán del hospital y lo meterán en un taxi. De vuelta a casa. Min Hyung, en pleno berrinche, a penas si se ha pasado por el hospital para ver a su hijo. Se ha tomado toda esta desgracia como una afrenta personal sin que Eun Mi pueda comprender muy bien porqué. Min Hyung dice que Soo Jin es una vergüenza. Eun Mi no tiene energías ni tiempo para lidiar con el subito y nefasto temperamento de su marido, pero sí sabe una cosa: que jamás podría avergonzarse de Soo Jin, porque él es su tesoro y va a hacer lo posible por recuperarlo.

Pero Soo Jin no come. Es como si su cuerpo se negase a recibir nada de ella. Como si le echase en cara lo mucho que le ha fallado como madre. ¿Qué cosas no vio de él mientras crecía? ¿Qué oscuros presagios se ocultaron detrás de la puerta de su habitación, escondidos entres sus apuntes como virus corruptores esperando una brecha en las defensas? Eun Mi contempla apesadumbrada la expresión mortecina y lejana del Soo Jin convaleciente. Se esfuerza por reconocerle pero no puede. ¿Dónde está el niño con sonrisa de mariposa que brillaba más que cualquier alhaja? ¿A dónde se fue todo ese torrente de vida y ternura? Es como si su hijo se hubiera marchado a galaxias de distancia, dejándola sola en ese microuniverso que una vez construyeron entre los dos.

Pese a todo, Eun Mi no decae en su esfuerzo. Toma algo de caldo y arroz con la cuchara. Sopla el humillo caliente y vigoroso que la comida desprende para que Soo Jin no se queme y fuerza la entrada del líquido entre las comisuras de las labios con la esperanza de que este sea tragado. Al principio, Soo Jin malogra su tarea, tosiendo o regurjitando como un bebé malcomedor. Luego, la mayoría de las veces la comida permanecen en el cuerpo de Soo Jin durante una media o una hora antes de sea rechazada y evacuada por medio del vómito. Pero, con el pasar de los días, el estómago de Soo Jin parece fortalecerse y las visitas de Park Ha Neul son una bendición. Esa maravillosa joven, en la que Eun Mi siempre creyó ver a su futura nuera, la releva de su misión de tanto en tanto y se asegura de recuperar con cada charla un fragmento perdido de Soo Jin. Mientras tanto, su marido emprende también una cruzada propia: la de salvar su honra. Empieza a soltar grandilocuentes arengas sin venir a cuento: sobre lo mucho que ha hecho por ellos todos estos años y lo mucho que Soo Jin se lo ha cargado de un plomazo. Eun Mi suspira agotada. No tiene tiempo para ocuparse de su iracundo marido, pero este busca a un montón de expertos que intentan convencerla de que hay algo horrible, trágicamente torcido en el alma de su hijo. Por mucho que lo intente, Eun Mi no puede creerlo, no quiere. ¿Qué es exactamente aquello que está tan mal en Soo Jin? ¿Cómo puede creer Min Hyung que sabe algo sobre ese muchacho que ya no admite como su hijo, cuando hace años que no se digna a mirarlo? Por suerte, Soo Jin demuestra que se equívocan, que es fuerte de una forma en la que su padre jamás podrá serlo. Se recupera y vuelve a la universidad. Eun Mi confía en que con el tiempo todo volverá a su cauce. Será duro, seguro que sí. Puede que Soo Jin nunca se recupere del todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para volver a tener una oportunidad. Es un buen chico, un chico bueno, guapo y listo. Puede conseguirlo.

Pero entonces todo se tuerce otra vez. Un portazo violento anuncia la llegada de su marido esa tarde , como el trueno que se adelanta a la tormenta. Tanto es así, que Eun Mi deja caer los palillos con los que estaba cocinando del puro susto. Todo pasa demasiado rápido, su marido avanza por la casa como un tifón y empieza a gritar cosas que Eun Mi no tiene el tiempo de empezar a comprender. Eun Mi ha estado muchos meses dejando pasar el mal genio de su marido. Eran pequeñas cosas sin importancia con las que no valía la pena enfrentarse, pequeñas piedras en el camino que era más fácil sortear que patear. No merecía la pena tener un quebradero de cabeza con alguien que casi nunca estaba en casa y que solo estaba muy cansado de trabajar. Sí, es el cansancio el que habla por él. Seguro que él no piensa realmente esas barbaridades sobre ellos y su pequeño....¿Verdad? Y sin embargo, ahora, todo lo que Eun Mi lleva años obviando amenaza con derramarse sobre ella como un río embravecido detrás de un dique roto. Intenta calmar a su marido como puede, pero es demasiado tarde y él es demasiado fuerte. ¡Quién lo iba a decir con lo enclenque que parecía cuando lo conoció! ¡Aquel jovencito encantador con actitud de roedor temeroso! ¿Qué fue de él con el correr de los años? Pues ahora está empujándola contra el armario del salón, cercándola como una manada de lobos con su presa. Sin escapatoria. Eun Mi se resigna, una vez más, acepta el destino que se ha ido mereciendo por tanto tiempo de negligencia. Cierra los ojos, como un carnero a punto de ser sacrificado, pero el clic de una cerradura electrónica resuena.

¡Soo Jin! Tiene que protegerlo de él...pero, ¿Cómo? Al final no puede hacer nada, se limita a observar cómo Min Hyung atenta contra la seguridad de su hijo, lanzándole un jarrón. Afortunadamente, el destino se apiada un poco de ella y Soo Jin, y no le consigue dar. Min Hyung no ha tenido suficiente y coge un estatuilla para volver a lanzarla contra su hijo. Con la rapidez animal propia de una madre, el brazo de Eun Mi se adelanta a ella misma y es capaz de retener a Min Hyung. En todos estos años, esta es la primera vez que se atreve a contradecirle y lo paga con su cuerpo. Min Hyung no consigue acertarle a Soo Jin, pero Eun Mi termina de bruces contra el suelo, golpeada como un saco de basura. Reprime el llanto, lo que cual se le hace fácil por tanta práctica. Lleva mucho tiempo sin vivir en ella. Era un lujo que no se podía permitir.

Así que Eun Mi se levanta y hace lo de siempre: la cena. A lo largo de todos estos años, sabe que su mente se disciplina si es a través de sus habilidades. Con agudez insólita, fuerza sus pensamientos a ordenarse, recuerda los ingredientes de los que dispone en la nevera y elabora un menú saludable y nutritivo que levante el ánimo una vez más destrozado de su hijo. Sí, no hay que dudar. Soo Jin volverá a levantarse del mismo modo que ya lo hizo antes. Es solo cuestión de tiempo y cariño. O al menos eso es lo que piensa mientras sus manos temblorosas pero decididas se aferran a la bandeja. Pero ni toda la resolución ni entereza del universo, ni siquiera todo lo que ha vivido ya, han podido prepararla para la escena que se agazapa detrás de la puerta.

Una vez más, su cuerpo responde antes que ella misma. El estallido de la cerámica contra el suelo y el calor ardiente y pegajoso de la salsa le avisan de que ha tirado la cena. Sus brazos se habían quedado momentáneamente sin fuerzas cuando intentaba dilucidar de dónde podía provenir tanto rojo. Así, en cuestión de segundo Eun Mi puede empezar a entender lo que está viendo: hay una cuchilla surcando la muñeca izquierda de su hijo. ¿Cómo ha llegado allí?

En su búsqueda masoquista de respuestas, Eun Mi otea la mirada de su hijo y la encuentra enfermiza, enfebrecida. Los ojos de su pequeño, otrora rebosantes de sonrisas infantiles y estrellas felices, se han vuelto huecos. Son como oscuros pozos por los que acechan terribles fantasmas que Eun Mi nunca creyó que podrían poseerle. Los labios de Soo Jin, los mismos labios tiernos de barro que se esforzaban en llamarla con cuidado y mimo, ahora se cuartean dolorosamente al hablar, como arcilla quebradiza y mal tratada.

—Mamá...

Eun Mi se lleva las manos al rostro en un intento miserable y patético por negar la realidad. Su hijo ha intentado hacerse algo irreparable. Ha despreciado la vida que le dio. Su pequeño, su tesoro, su razón para vivir no quiere seguir vivo. Al final, solo hay una pregunta que se abre en su alma como un corte mal cosido:  
¿ Por qué?

Eun Mi casi se repugna a sí misma ante su pregunta. “¿Por qué? ¿En serio no lo sabes?”, se dice a sí misma mientras marca el teléfono de urgencias. La respuesta es tan obvia como un escupitajo en la cara. Porque le has fallado. Porque has fracasado. Min Hyung tiene razón: tenías una sola misión y la has malogrado. ¿A dónde miraste cuando a Soo Jin le empezaron a gustar los hombres? ¿A caso no fuiste tú la que se convenció de que Soo Jin terminaría casado con Park Ha Neul? ¿Le preguntaste alguna vez por qué o por quién lloraba en las madrugadas de sus últimos años de instituto? ¿De verdad no te diste cuenta de cómo miraba a Yoon Jun Seok? ¿O quisiste no darte cuenta? ¿Alguna vez hablaste de chicas con él? ¿O de amor en general? ¿Te aseguraste de dotarle de herramientas para poder ser feliz y crear una vida que le valiera la pena conservar? ¿O solo diste por hecho que ya lo era porque sacaba buenas notas y hacía lo que un buen chico se suponía que tenía que hacer? Todo parecía funcionar bien... ¿Entonces quién es el que se está intentando matar delante tuyo? ¿Te molestaste en conocer a tu hijo mientras lo vigilabas en la lejanía? ¿Quién es el chico que se desangra en el cuarto?  
Y conforme las preguntas acumuladas van atascando su mente como una pila demasiada llena de restos de comida y agua enjabonada, las esperanzas de Eun Mi van escabulléndose entre suspiros como la sangre de su hijo intenta escapar de las venas. Nunca es fácil admitir que, al final y en el mundo real, todos los amores verdaderos de los cuentos de hadas siempre terminan siendo mentira.

 

Me despierto sobresaltado como si me hubieran echado una jarra de agua fría encima. El aire casi se atasca en mi laringe en mi garganta al ser expulsado. Mis globos oculares empiezan a rodar, caóticos como la bola de un ratón obsoleto y sucio, con el objetivo visceral de intentar precisar dónde me encuentro. Bien, estoy en mi cuarto. Una vez más. Pero esta vez el sueño ha terminado. Y sin embargo, ¿qué demonios fue eso úlitmo que ví? Era... ¿mi madre? ¿Toda esa vorágine... era ella? Hay una pena que me sobrecoge de improviso, como si de pronto fuera obligado a tragarme un océano. Esta es la vez que con más fuerza me levanto de la cama en los últimos años. Mis músculos normalmente adormecidos son capaces de responder eficazmente a mis demandas. Me apresuro a correr en busca de una sola y única persona. Encontrarla ahora mismo es mi prioridad número uno, lo único que importa. Hay demasiados enredos que deshacer y estos son intrincados.

Mi madre se encuentra donde siempre: en la cocina. Está preparando su remesa mensual de kimchi. Lleva las manos protegidas con guantes de plástico con los que evita contaminar los ingredientes que amasa y mezcla, con los que no se mancha de sangriento chile rojo y del líquido que empieza a rezumar la col. Es una escena que he presenciado tantas veces durante mi infancia que nunca fui capaz de valorar: el silencio humilde del servidor en las sombras. Mi madre me oye llegar, tan frenético es mi paso, pero sigue dándome la espalda, demasiado concentrada en sus acciones.

—¡Oh, Soo Jin! —saluda— ¿Ya te has despertado? Espera a que termine con esto y enseguida…

Yo me amarro a su espalda como una concha a la roca, empeñado a aguantar así las mareas de emociones que me azotan. Bajo mis brazos, noto como los hombros de mi madre se relajan. ¿Cuándo se volvió mi madre tan pequeña y blanda?

—Cariño... —intenta preguntar ella desconcertada— ¿Qué ocurre?

Entonces, las mareas me impactan de lleno y me quiebro bajo la presión. Las lágrimas surcan mi rostro.

—Lo siento —gimoteo—. Lo siento tanto...

—Soo Jin, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo, lo siento mucho, mamá —intento explicarme entre sollozos—. Yo no quería preocuparte...Lo siento mucho.

Ella se da la vuelta y me mira a los ojos por primera vez desde que era niño. Dios, había olvidado sus ojos, ese brillo de confianza absoluta que parece leerte el alma y perdonarte al mismo tiempo. Ese amor... ¿Cuánto llevo sin ser consciente de ese amor? Me acaricia las mejillas y me limpia la cara.

—Lo sé, Mamá lo sabe todo —me consuela— Siempre lo he sabido.

—Mamá, nunca fue culpa tuya-insisto- Quiero que lo sepas. Fui yo... yo...

Pero mi madre me interrumpe con un abrazo. Yo me dejo llevar por la calidez de ese cuerpo en el que una vez nadé. Me dejo mimar sin remordimientos durantes los segundos en los que volvemos a ser uno. Cuando nos separemos, es mi madre la que ha empezado a llorar. Tan solo un poco. Un par de lágrimillas escapistas se intentan colar por sus pestañas. Ella las detiene parpadeando con elegancia.

—Gracias —me dice antes de moquear.

Tengo el pijama manchado de kimchi pero no me importa.

—Mamá —la llamo, como en mis recuerdos de infancia.

Ella también lo recuerda y por eso sonríe.

—¿Sí, mi cielo?

Me gustaría un poco de tu bimbap para desayunar. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? Si es por tiempo, puedo perdeme la primera hora.

—¡Por Dios! —exclama mi madre ofendida— ¿Crees que voy a dejar que llegues tarde a clase? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Vete a duchar y a prepararte y enseguida comemos juntos.

—Muchas gracias, mamá. Te quiero.

Mi madre no responde, solo afirma con la cabeza, respirando hondamente, mientras me ve alejarme hacia el baño. Ese va a ser mi primer desayuno en condiciones en meses. Conforme me voy desnudando para la ducha, me percato de todas las ganas de comer que he silenciado durante eones, algo que se triplica cuando salgo, pues el olor de las especias caseras lo invade todo. Tengo mucha, mucha hambre y es un gustazo volver a casa.

 

Hay una cierta harmonía en el rechinar de una cadena de saco de arena cuando este es golpeado. Hay una orquestación peregrina en el ruido de los pies que caen sobre una colchoneta, en la tensión de cuerdas cuando un oponente cae. La percusión secreta la sirven un par de guantes chocando como asteroides inconscientes, el disparo de algodón en la patada alta. El sudor y la goma son detalles que en vez de restarle encanto le aportan un romanticismo rústico, raramente apreciado, al ambiente. Son pequeños detalles que creía haber olvidado, tal vez porqué nunca los aprecié mientras solo pensaba en ser lo suficientemente bueno, y sin embargo, ahora creo que los siento con una intensidad renovada. La vida tiene estas ironías: no he empezado a disfrutar del Taekwondo hasta que no me he visto forzado a dejarlo. Por alguna razón, la idea de que esto era algo que se hacía por diversión y no como una mera extensión de la disciplina que forja nuestras vidas desde antes de que tengamos edad para poder quejarnos de ello. Ahora, la deslumbrante y franca sonrisa de Pau, tan abierta que parece el hocico de un Golden Retriever en su búsqueda de frisbees, se ha soldado para siempre en mente, dando lugar a una idea nueva del Taekwondo.

Pau.

Ya han pasado dos noches desde que le dije adiós a esa enfermiza pero encantadora fantasía mía y siento que lo echo de menos como el mal hábito que siempre fue. Pensar en él es como estar a dieta: sabes que no deberías desear comerte un donuts, o una tarta o una hamburguesa, que te sentirás mucho mejor si solo comes cosas sanas y haces ejercicios: pero de pronto toda esa comida basura se ve tan apetitosa en el mostrador que te preguntas si realmente es tan malo dejarte llevar tan solo una vez. Y caes. Eso son mis pensamientos sobre Pau: comida basura. Sé que es solo cuestión de tener paciencia conmigo mismo. Por eso, me enfoco en dominar mi mente asilvestrada mientras doblo los uniformes recién lavados, concentrándola en cada uno de los pasos que voy dando al tiempo que el olor a exagerada dosis de suavizante cosquillea mi nariz.

Siento un codazo suave y cómplice, llamándome más allá de mi propio ensimismamiento. A mi izquierda, un rayo de luz vespertina impacta en los ojos negros y almendrados de mi Noona, haciéndome creer durante unos segundos que en realidad solo los tiene profundamente castaños. Me sonríe dulcemente.

—¿Qué tal vas de tu trabajo de Economía Política? —me susurra.

—Bien —aseguro yo sin miedo— Ya tengo casi todo el texto escrito y maquetado. Me falta empezar con la presentación en Power Point.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a estudiar a la Biblioteca después de esto? —propone ella.

—No, gracias, Noona —le respondo yo— Creo que prefiero hacerlo en casa que es donde tengo todo el material.

—¡Jo, no veas la suerte que tienes de poder hacer un trabajo individual! —repone ella— En mi carrera, no hacemos más que trabajos grupales y estoy harta de tener que quedar con todo el mundo.

—Bueno, siempre puedes dejar Humanidades y cambiarte a la mía- sugiero yo irónico.

“Ni-muer-ta”, esboza ella con los labios. Ambos nos reímos, solos en ese rinconcito de donjang que nos pertenece solo a nosotros, los sobrantes que ya no tienen permitido luchar. Pero incluso desde aquí, a veces sufrimos visitas que son como abruptos cortes publicitarios en la mejor escena.

—Soo Jin, ¿podrías pasarme una toalla limpia, por favor?— me pide Hyung de pronto.

Me giro un momento hacia él para topármelo respirando todavía ruidosamente, con el cuello del uniforme dado de sí, dejando ver alguna gota perlada de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo. Hace ya demasiados meses esta imagen me hubiera turbado. Ahora me sorprende lo poco que me afecta. Sonrío educadamente, mientras cojo la primera toalla que encuentro.

—Claro que sí, Sunbae —le digo antes de ofrecérsela.

Él se para frente a mí con las manos en la cintura, tras lo cual me echa un largo vistazo de rabia reprimida y chasquea la lengua irritado. Creo que sigue molesto por tener que mantener a su alrededor a pesar de la vergüenza y el escándalo, pero esa certeza cada vez me pesa menos. Ya no me importa tanto las cosas horribles que pueda pensar sobre mí, fue él quien decidió creer a otras personas. Ahora lo veo claro. Por su parte, Ha Neul-noona acompaña mi indiferente cortesía, con una risilla irónica.

No nos importa. Sabemos que poco después terminará la clase y con ella la larga procesión de compañeros abandonando la sala, dejándola, sin percatarse de ella en nuestras taimadas manos. Poco a poco, el silencio va instaurándose en el lugar donde antes imperaba un caótico concierto de voces y golpes. Nosotros aguardamos fingiendo servir a nuestro cometido encomendado, conspirando en la complicidad de nuestra soledad compartida. Solo cuando el anochecer viste al crepúsculo de galas violáceas, cuando las luces del polideportivo se encienden solas, podemos volver a reclamar el dojang como territorio propio. Y así queda inaugurado cuando Noona me lanza los guantes y los protectores.

Su mero tacto se siente como un hormigueo revitalizador bajo mi piel. Es como si mis manos se me hubieran adormecido y empezaran a despertarse con él. Tras el taciturno imperio del silencio vespertino, surge una nueva línea de bajo, un beat que se desprende de mi corazón embravecido. Entonces, como si de una confirmación final se tratara, una luna nueva atraviesa las ventas y nos acaricia con su luz plateada y pura.

_Mismo día_   
_Mismo luna_   
_24/7, cada momento se repite._   
_Mi vida está entre_   
_desempleados veinteañeros que tienen miedo al mañana._

Es cierto, desde que volví las cosas parecen no haber cambiado mucho. Hago lo mismo todos los días: estudio y vengo a ayudar al dojang. La gente me sigue señalando, mis compañeros me siguen ignorando. Incluso se puede decir que mi padre se esfuerza por odiarme cada día con mayor ahínco. Mi vida ha sido embadurnada con un rotulador imborrable, ya nunca podrá ser la misma que antes, y eso es algo que sin darme cuenta he empezado a aceptar lentamente en estas semanas.

  
_Es divertido, piensas que cualquier cosa es posible cuando eres un niño_   
_Cuando tú sientas lo difícil que es pasar un día_   
_Sintiéndote como el ritmo del “CONTROL”_   
_Sigue descargándolo_   
_Cada día es un repetición de CTROL+C, CTROL+V_

Ahora mismo mi vida es esta. Ya nunca volveré a gozar del supuesto respeto de aquellos que me rodeaban, aquel por el que trabajé tanto tiempo y que con tanta facilidad se evaporó: como el rocío en una mañana calurosa. Pero, por alguna razón, algo dentro de mí me dice que realmente las cosas no están tan mal. Se me ocurre que la existencia que tengo ahora, la que me he visto a llevar desde que todo aquello ocurrió, no es sí mismo tan falsa. Sí, es dura. Mucho. Tengo momentos en que siento las miradas de asco de los otros clavárseme en la nuca como agujas en un muñequito vudú. Hay momentos en que el Mundo me pesa tanto que creo que voy a desfallecer, que el día es un fiero villano lejano al que reconquistar cada minuto de oxígeno. Pero si hay algo distinto a cuando canjeaba mi tiempo por complacer el resto, algo que agradezco, esa es la autenticidad. Aunque solo sea porque ya sé lo que todos piensan de mí de verdad, todo lo que se ocultaba tras ese desfile de sonrisas huecas, siento que mi vida se ha vuelto más real. Y es que las cosas parecen no haber cambiado, al menos en el exterior, y sin embargo...

_Tengo un largo camino por recorrer, pero..._   
_¿Por qué estoy corriendo en el mismo lugar?_   
_Grito de frustración pero el aire vacío hace eco_   
_Espero que mañana sea diferente a partir de hoy_   
_Solo estoy deseando..._

… hay sabia nueva corriendo por mis venas. Una nueva forma de ver las cosas nunca antes contemplada, un reverdecer tal vez promulgado por esa anunciada primavera que parece estar acechando bajo tierra, se abre paso a través de mi adormecido espíritu, de un modo que antes no habría sido posible. Después de todo, ese Pau bocazas e ingenuo, que no tenía miedo de proclamar lo que deseaba y se atrevía a ir a por ello, había salido de mi propia mente. ¿Qué facetas de mí mismo han estado latentes todos esto años en los que me empeñaba en vivir una vida que no era mía? ¿Qué vida podría construir ahora que la ilusión se hecho añicos? No lo sé, aún hay mucho sobre mí mismo que desconozco. Solo sé una cosa: quiero estar bien, voy a luchar por estar bien. Solo entonces podré reclamar el derecho de construir una vida que sea solo mía. Por el Pau inventado en mis sueños, por mí. Golpeo el saco de arena que hay ante mí, notando como mis músculos se entrelazan uno con otros para hacerlo. Un torrente de energía recorre mi brazo desde el hombro a la muñeca, ocasionando una cosquillosa y plancentera sensación de placer. Es la adrenalina recorriendo mi corriente sanguíneo, como la sabia en las ramas invernales. Había olvidado lo que se sentía, había olvidado lo que era estar vivo.

_Sigue tus sueños como un..._   
_luchador._   
_Incluso si se rompen_   
_Oh, mejor._   
_Sigue tus sueños como un..._   
_luchador._   
_Incluso si se rompen_   
_Nunca corras hacia atrás, nunca._

Observo como el saco de arena realiza un movimiento pendular de regreso, amenazando con impactarme en su camino. Como un niño que recuerda como ir en bicicleta, mi cuerpo evoca la memoria de los pasos. Me apoyo en el pie izquierdo para que mis caderas puedan rotar hacia el saco y así mis piernas le enseñan quién manda. El choque contra esa superficie dura y blanda a partes iguales termina de revigorizarme. Oigo mi propio respiración irrumpiendo en mis agitados pulmones y lo agradezco profundamente. Durante años, mi vida fue una balsa infecta que había ido llenándose poco a poco de basura y cosas peores. Había sido duro, muy duro. Tanto que creí que me moría, que casi era más soportable acabar con todo, pero por fin las cosas empiezan a fluir. Todo esto ha tenido un sentido, incluso mi falsa renuncia a amores que nunca tuve. Hay una nueva actitud, una nueva luz con la que observar un nuevo mundo apenas amanecido. Toda esta oscuridad solo ha sido un largo preludio.

_Porque el amanecer justo antes de que salga el sol es más oscuro_   
_Incluso en un futuro nunca olvides el “tú” de ahora_   
_Dondequiera que estés ahora mismo, solo estás tomando un descanso_   
_No te rindas_   
_No te alejes demasiado_   
_Mañana..._

Dejo de masacrar el saco de arena a patadas, para encontrarme a mí mismo jadeando sudoroso. Agotado pero al borde de una carcajada eufórica. Mis bronquios acostumbrados a los largos suspiros me piden una pausa, pero mis extremidades están en plena ebullición de energía, como un volcán reactivado. Pronto y casi por instintos empiezo a dar saltitos nerviosos sobre los dedos de mis pies. Mi mente hierve de ideas alocadas y nuevas. Empiezo a practicar las posturas que se han ido almacenando entre mis articulaciones durante. Es como si mi cuerpo cantara una vieja y querida canción que creía perdida. Todo vuelve a mí con una facilidad tan natural que me alarma. Sí, Pau, aquel fantasma de mi cabeza tenía razón: el Taekwondo es realmente divertido y yo, sin saberlo, había ostentado el privilegio de ser muy bueno en ello. Mi cuerpo disfruta cada movimiento que le permito, pero... ¿Es esto lo que quiero hacer ahora? ¿Limitarme a practicar a escondidas? ¿Qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante?

_El mañana por el que todos hemos estado esperando_   
_se convertirá en el nombre del ayer en cierto punto_   
_Mañana se convierte en hoy, hoy se convierte en ayer._   
_Mañana se convierte en ayer y está detrás de mí._   
_La vida no se trata de vivir sino de resistir_   
_Mientras vivas así desparecerás algún día._   
_Si sigues apartándote, desaparecerás_   
_Si no tienes las agallas, confía._

Por primera vez, no tengo pistas. Donde había un camino trazado y predecible que seguir, como las flechas en el suelo que llevan a la salida de emergencia, ahora se esboza un cruce de caminos. He circulado con ruedines durante demasiado tiempo y ahora un mar de incertidumbre, pero también de nuevas posibilidades. Entiendo que debo ir en su búsqueda, reclamarlas, pero...¿Cómo? Y cuando pregunto, un gran eco se abre en mi mente. Pero ahora que la nieve que apresaba mi corazón está empezando a derretirse, me doy cuenta de que ante la duda solo hay una respuesta posible: ir hacia delante.

_Todo se convertirá en el ayer de todos modos, ¿de qué sirve?_   
_Quería ser feliz, ser fuerte pero, ¿por qué estoy haciéndome más débil?_   
_¿Dónde estoy yendo?_   
_Voy de aquí para allá, pero siempre vuelvo aquí_   
_Sí, probablemente fluya hacia alguna parte_   
_¿Hay un final en este laberinto?_

Al otro lado de la sala, Ha Neul-noona me observa orgullosa. Me indica con un gesto de la mano que me acerque y me reta a pelear como cuando eramos unos niños. El deporte nacional y serio en el que nuestro padres insistieron en dejarnos adiestrar se torna en un juego secreto entre ambos. Y Ha Neul-noona no ha perdido un pizca de su pericia. Como siempre, es una luchadora inquisitiva que sabe cómo buscarme las cosquillas. Se defiende astutamente de cada una de una de mis iniciativas, evitando mis trampas y reemplazándolas por tácticas sorpresivas. Sin embargo, en ellas subyace una idéntica ambición: intenta llevarme a su terreno, deshaciendo de paso el mío. De pronto, Noona baja su cadera y pone todo el peso de su cuerpo en el lado derecho. Lo veo claramente: quiere hacer un barrido de pies. Yo aprovecho el tiempo que tarda en colocarse para dejar de retroceder y colocarme a su izquierda, el lado que está desprotegiendo. Ella se ve obligada a levantarse para no trastabillar. Yo la espero a sus espaldas y consigo encajarle una patada media mientras todavía no ha tenido tiempo de reparar en donde me encuentro. La pobre cae de bruces contra el suelo, algo enfadada por la desagradable sorpresa. Ella me mira irritada desde el suelo pero yo no puedo borrar la sonrisa de mi boca, ni siquiera para consolar su ego herido. Creo que es la primera vez en todo este tiempo que vuelvo a pelear... y he ganado. Es una victoria tonta, pero ayuda a caldearme el corazón, o por lo menos así me siento cuando, como un caballero, me dispongo a ofrecer mi mano a la damisela en apuros que Noona odia ser.

_Mañana... sigue caminando_   
_Somos muy jóvenes para detenernos_   
_Mañana... abre la puerta_   
_Vemos demasiado para cerrarla_

Es también ese momento en el que me percato de un detalle pequeño pero poderoso, una pista que yo, enmarañado en mis propios pesares, he sido incapaz de percibir. Durante todo este viaje por mis propios abismos oscuros, nunca estuve solo, había luces guiándome. Muchas de ellas procedían de mi Noona, quien nunca dudó de mí, nunca se separó de mi lado, evitó que me matara lentamente de hambre. Me ayudó a levantarme como yo lo hago ahora con ella, tantas veces que no puedo contarlas, y puede que le deba también esta oportunidad tan grande de empezar de cero. Sin embargo, también había otras luces, más pequeñas, tímidas, opocadas por la negrura que me envolvía y me presionaba, pero igualmente significativas. Esa no eran más que mi pulsión de vida, mis ganas de sobrevivir, tal vez amordazadas por la culpa, el miedo y la vergüenza pero todavía existentes, insurgentes. Y ahora, esa energía latente recorre cada partícula de mi ser como un grito eléctrico.

Noona y yo vamos a cambiarnos. Nadie puede vernos tan sudados o empezarán a atar hilos, descubriendo de paso nuestra travesura. Salimos del dojang discretamente, como una extraña mezcla entre discretos conserjes cansados y pícaros cómplices. A estas horas, la noche se ha adueñado completamente del cielo, pero la oscuridad no es total. He aprendido que nunca lo es. Hay estrellas sobre nosotros que cuidarán de nosotros para que no perdamos nuestro camino, el único y verdadero, el que vamos fraguando en nuestras almas con con cada paso. Tal y como venía suponiendo, hay un anuncio de primavera en la brisa más cálida y ligera que nos acaricia las mejillas. Siempre hay una primavera tras el largo invierno, del mismo modo que siempre hay luces en la noche.

_Cuando la noche oscura pase, una brillante mañana vendrá_   
_Cuando llegue el mañana, la luz brillará fuerte,_   
_así que no te preocupes._   
_Esto no es una parada, solo una pausa en tu vida por un descanso._   
_Sube tus pulgares y presiona "play", para que todos lo puedan ver._

Así, en medio de unas tinieblas perecederas, voy avanzando de vuelta a mi hogar, mientras el viento que trae la primavera susurra esperanzas en mis oídos, una que se hace llamar... Mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, antes que nada aclararé que Eonma significa Mamá en coreano, algo que supongo que la gente aficionada a los doramas sabrá. Aunque bueno, yo iba a escribir Ohma porque es lo que oigo XD Menos mal que lo busqué XD
> 
> Luego, soy lo peor. Me parece súper feo haber actualizado sin haber tenido tiempo de corregir los dos capítulos anteriores. Además he tardado un montón en ponerme a escribir. Sentía que necesitaba descansar. Normalmente utilizo la escritura para desconectar pero estaba tan cansada que necesita descansar incluso de escribir. Ni siquiera pude escribir en Todos los Santos, porque tuve que trabajar. Me sirvió porque, personalmente, estoy bastante orgullosa de la primera parte del capítulo. Sin embargo, hoy me he notado muy cansada otra vez cuando escribía la parte de la canción, lo cual me duele porque es una canción que emocionalmente significa mucho para mí (me ayudó en una época dura, donde parecía no ver la luz al final del túnel y me dio fuerzas cuando más las necesitaba). De hecho, ahora mismo estoy empezando a ver doble, lo cual quiere decir dos cosas: que estoy muerta de sueño y que voy a cometer muchas faltas tipográficas (lo siento, lectora leal). Egoístamente, creo que no debo de perder de vista que estoy escribiendo esto porque me gusta escribir y que si para ello tengo que parar de vez en cuando y tardar un mes en actualizar, se siente. Supongo que es mejor esperar un mes por un cap decente que dos semanas por uno regulero. Perdón, por este arrebato de sinceridad. 
> 
> A pesar de todo espero que el fic siga gustando y por buen camino. Aún falta un poco para el desenlace, pero espero que el viaje esté siendo agradable.  
> Sin más que decir y esperando no dormirme sobre el teclado, me despido hasta la próxima ocasión.


	21. Un día de primavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En Barcelona, Pau intenta sobrevivir a los exámenes, el invierno y la pérdida de Soo Jin. Para ello, necesitará abrirse a la gente que le quiere y le puede aconsejar.

En la ventana de esta lúgubre aula de vez en cuando golpea la nieve arrastrada en torbellinos. Al otro lado del vidrio, los copos caen en silencio, como un vídeo silenciado de YouTube o más bien como una imagen surgida de otro universo, una dimensión extraña de frío y ventisca de la que solo me separa una ligera barrera de cristal. Hoy nadie, ni siquiera los del Tiempo, han podido prever esta nevada de invierno rebelde y anarquista con pocas ganas de abandonar sus heladas barricadas. Nadie lo habría imaginado y menos yo, que ahora mendigo radiador, mientras retuerzo los dedos de mis pies dentro de los calcetines mojados.

Dentro, el silencio intenta sobrevivir a duras penas, lacerado cada dos por tes por susurros nerviosos de última hora, toses inoportunas, papeles rasgados y puntas de boli flagelando el papel. Yo, al igual que esta tempestad sorpresiva, estoy aquí sin parecerlo.

 

Hoy mismo se cumple una semana desde que Soo Jin desapareció de mis sueños. Desde entonces, la vida se ha vuelto cada vez más irreal. Mis noches han regresado a la ordinariez de siempre: un pozo negro en el que caigo con la pesadez de un pedrusco y del que reboto pesadamente cada vez que suena el despertador. Solo una nada negra, sin colores vidriosos, ni árboles centenarios, sin un par de labios de cereza que me aguarden al otro lado.

Por el día, la situación no es mucho mejor. Llevo todo este tiempo con la sensación de estar inmerso en un videojuego que va de la vida de otra persona, en formato de primera persona insulso. Ninguna de las cosas que me ocurren parecen tocarme realmente. Las clases pasan una detrás de otra, en una suerte de tiovivo de asignaturas que me importan cada una menos que la anterior. Los días terminan antes de que me dé cuenta de que se me han escurrido de las manos como el agua del lavabo. Pero ni siquiera siento un atisbo de rabia cuando me percato de lo que me pasa: eso sería estar demasiado despierto. Tal vez haya de gelidez también en mí, tal vez por eso mismo la nieve lejos de mojarme, vibra en mí como el eco de un gong lejano. La tristeza se ha vuelto una especie de hipotermia anestésica.

Y no hay nada que hacer, nada ya que me importe. Soo Jin se fue para no volver jamás. Jordi me echó del dojang como castigo por liarla tan pardamente. Mis padres me castigaron sin salir y, aunque sigo viendo a Jaume en los pasillos, no tengo fuerzas para hacer el mongolo por los pasillos como antaño. Hasta mi colega se ha ido alejando un poco de mí, como si, sin necesidad de una explicación, intuyese que debe dejarme en cuarentena, con mi agónico corazón conservado en nitrógeno.  
Al final, estudiar terminó siendo lo único que podía hacer para sobrevivir al día. Estudié, por puro aburrimiento. Estudié para no pensar. Estudié para apaciguar esta úlcera lleva todos estos días carcomiéndome las entrañas. Estudié, de pura vergüenza, por no haber sabido hacerlo antes, cuando todo era mucho más fácil, aunque yo lo supiera. Estudié por no recordar lo poco que tenía para ofrecerle, porque nunca me digne a desear ser alguien. Estudié de pura rabia. Estudié como única tabla de salvación, para que el llanto recluido dentro de mí no termine por anegarme. Estudié, porque era lo único que quedaba por hacer.

Y por eso, aquí estoy, en la sala de estudio, previo al último examen de la segunda evaluación, con la mente inmersa en la puñetera Desamortización de Mendizabal, que no podría importarme menos pero que devoro de forma casi bulímica. Es mejor este coñazo, gris y anodino de casi cien años y pico de antigüedad, que seguir atisbando por el rabillo del ojo, el brillo lacado de su flequillo o el remate nacarado de su nariz contra mi mejilla. Pensar en Soo Jin se ha vuelto una droga, cuyo síndrome de abstinencia amenaza con doblarme las rodillas cada dos por tres.

Oigo un rumor de sillas arrastradas. Alguien se sienta a mi lado y yo, agotado y hasta los huevos, le ignoro.

—¿Pau? —pregunta la persona de al lado.

No tengo ni un átomo de ganas de volverme, no tengo ni putas ganas de hablar con otro ser humano, pero si que no soy lo suficientemente capullo como para entender que ese alguien no tiene la culpa de mis movidas. Así que me giro, para comprobar mi error de cálculo solo cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Ahí está la susodicha, la famosa reportera instagramera del corazón: con su estúpido e innecesariamente largo pelazo castaño cayéndole por la frente como una cascada otoñal, su raya del ojo desdibujada, sus uñas pintadas sobresaliendo del jersey de punto y su cara perruna de “Yo no he sido”. Señores y señoras, con ustedes, la puñetera Sandra.

—¿Qué coño quieres? —rebuzno lo más bajo que puedo.

—Na, nada —tartamudea ella, incómoda por una hostilidad que no sé porqué le sorprende—. Esto... ¿Qué pusiste en el examen de sintaxis? ¿La frase era adjetiva o adjetiva sustantivada?

—¿Qué más te da, joder? —mascullo yo — No sé, ni para qué me preguntas...Como si fuera a tenerlo bien...

—Es que, bueno, yo —insiste ella, como un conejillo contra la ventisca— … puse que era adjetiva de relativo, pero ahora estoy rallada por la preposición que había delante y bueno, mucha gente me ha dicho que igual era sustantivada. Y me preguntaba si...

—Ey, tía, tengo una idea —la interrumpo yo de pronto— ¿Qué tal si lo preguntas en Instagram? Últimamente tienes muchos followers, igual se hace viral y te responde alguien que sabe. ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece?

Sandra se queda con la cara parada, como si acabase de recibir un balonazo en toda la jeta. Es este momento de parálisis, en el que aprovecho para volver a contraatacar.

—En serio, Sandra. ¿Qué coño quieres? —escupo.

Sandra baja la mirada, ocultándome su rostro arrugado y juguetea nerviosa con algunos mechones de pelo.

—Yo... he oído que terminaste muy mal en el cumpleaños de Jaume —susurra— ¿Estás, estás bien?

—Sí, ya ves —ratifico yo—. Mientras tú estabas rajando con todo el instituto sobre lo flácida y lo enana que la tengo, yo estaba vomitando en mi casa, hecho mierda. Pero, oye, tú a tu rollo. ¿Quieres que te mande una foto de lo mucho que me la suda todo para ilustrar tus stories?

El rostro de Sandra se arruga como un papel de cebolla.

—Joder, Pau... yo....¡Lo siento! —gimotea.

Para cuando el lloro empieza a brotar de su cuerpo convulsionado, todo el aula nos está mirando. Lo que me faltaba.

—Salgamos de esta cárcel- le pido.

Recojo mis cosas lo más rápidamente que puedo y nos vamos al pasillo. Escucho con alivio como todos los rumores se acallan con el bramido del portazo tras de mí. Cuando por fin, estamos fuera lo único que persigue son los sollozos de Sandra rebotando contra las lejanas paredes. Yo me paso la mano por la cara hasta estirarme la piel, agotado de toda esta mierda. La paciencia, en mí, brilla por su ausencia. Es más, ver a otro ser humano llorando patéticamente me produce más ira que compasión, además de una profunda envidia cuyas raíces no logro localizar. La marea que hay dentro de mí amenaza con tragarme.

—A ver, te me tranquilizas, ¿vale? —la apremio.

—Joder, es que yo.... —gimotea ella.

—Que sí, que sí, que lo que tú digas...—me exaspero yo— pero te me calmas.  
Es que yo lo siento mucho...

—¿No? —me burlo yo— ¿En serio? ¿Pues sabes lo que pasa? ¡Que me importa una puta mierda lo mucho que lo sientas!

Sandra redobla su llantina.

—No, tía, no —continúo— Esto no va así. ¿Qué te pensabas? ¿Que puedes echar mierda sobre mí en Instagram y luego pedirme perdón como si eso lo arreglara todo? ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por qué no se me empalmó cuando te enrollaste conmigo?

La boca de Sandra se tensa por una ráfaga de rabia repentina, como una goma a punto de ser disparada. Se atreve a pegarme un puñetazo que a penas siento, la muy desgraciada.

—¡Tú me llamaste guarra! Dijiste que yo me enrollo con cualquiera en los baños. ¡Me humillaste, joder! ¡Me hiciste sentir como una puta mierda!

Yo no cedo ni un centímetro.

—¡Ah! ¡Usted disculpe! ¡Que yo recuerde no te llamé nada!—me río irónico — Y además, ¿no es cierto o qué? Porque eres tú la que empezó a meterme ficha como si no hubiera un mañana, eres tú la que me metió en el baño...

La cara de Sandra está tan roja que ya no puedo diferenciar sus venas del colorete.

—¿Qué yo te arrastré? ¡Serás cabrón! —me grita como si deseara quedarse afónica en cuestión de segundos—. ¡No oí que te quejaras!

Otro puñetazo en todo el pecho. Este podría haber escocido un poco más, pero tengo una placa de frío protector alrededor de mí.

—Tampoco es que pudiera sentir gran cosa— me burlo.

Touché. La cara de Sandra se descompone como un helado derretido. Pero no me contento con ello. No es suficiente. El sabor de la bilis me amarga la lengua.

—¿Sabes lo puto peor de todo, Sandra? Que en mi opinión, lo único que te cabrea es que por una puta vez haya habido un tío, un solo tío, que no quería acostarse contigo. Seguro que te petó la cabeza solo de pensarlo.

De pronto, Sandra deja de llorar histéricamente. Deja de sollozar, moquear y resoplar. Me mira muy calladita y quieta, como un puñetero cadáver.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? —sentencia con una calma siniestra—. Gilipollas, tú me gustabas.

A otro imbécil con ese cuento.

—Seguro que eso se lo dices a todos.

—No, Pau, no se lo digo a nadie. Ni siquiera se lo he contado a mis amigas —me cuenta con una voz tranquila y letal, como una tormenta de nieve en la lejanía—. Tú me gustabas. Mucho.

—¡Venga ya! —me río, negándome a creer.

—Pues es verdad. Me gustas desde 2º ESO —susurra ella.

Lo dice tan convencida que no puedo más que parpadear como un ciervo antes los faros de un coche.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que los tíos pensáis de mí? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me mira el Jaume, por ejemplo? —se queja ella.

—Oye, no te perdono que me mentes al Jaume, que es un tío legal y nunca te ha dicho nada —la interrumpo.

Sandra se limpia con los dedos por debajo de las ojeras un rastro de lágrimas, sal y rímel.

—Sí —me concede ella—, por lo menos se limita a babear desde lejos. Si yo ya lo sé... tengo tetas y culo y eso es lo que soy. ¿No? Solo un puto cacho de carne... Pero tú... Tú eras distinto, tú me tratabas como Sandra. Nunca me miraste así, ni me decías mamonadas sobre mis tetas. Ni nada... Y me gustó, ¿sabes? Supongo, que debería darme cuenta de que si no eras un salido conmigo es porque no estabas interesado. Está claro que los tíos solo podéis actuar de una manera. Y encima me sueltas que si yo me lo monto con cualquiera. Pues, oh, sorpresa: No. Eres el primer tío con el que voy a saco, de estas maneras, porque luego nos graduaremos y yo me meteré a estudiar Periodismo donde me admitan y tú a saber qué coño vas a hacer o dónde vas a ir a parar. Por eso, estaba desesperada Pau. No soy una guarra. Solo quiero que me quieran.

Esa última frase se me clava como una astilla en mitad de mi helado corazón. Solo quiero que me quieran, que me correspondan. En mi memoria, la imagen de Soo Jin con su sonrisa salada de lágrimas aprovecha la bajada de defensas. Aún intento atrapar esa mano que se desvanece en la nada. Me sacudo los rizos. No, no puedo flaquear por un burdo sentimentalismo barato. No siento nada. Me niego a sentir nada.

Eso no te da derecho a decir mierdas sobre mí en Internet- replico.

—Lo sé —solloza—. He sido una idiota y lo siento. Es solo que... Me sentía tan ridícula, que solo pensaba en hacer que tú te sintieras igual de ridículo que yo. No me paré a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Solo necesitaba hacer algo para, no sé, salvar lo poco que quedaba de mi orgullo...

La confesión de Sandra me pilla como un viento helado que me roba el poco calor que me quedaba. El recuerdo de mí mismo de rodillas, desesperado por probar mi existencia, rogando a Soo Jin que me escuche, quedándome sin argumentos me atosiga... Soo Jin, mi precioso, delicado y vulnerable chico de porcelana. Me habría amputado la mano antes de hacerle nada que lo dañara. Respiro hondo antes de soltar la verdad que late en mi pecho endurecido.

—Lo siento, pero lo que tú sentías por mí no era amor —le digo con solemnidad improvisada—. Si me hubieras querido de verdad, nunca habrías deseado hacerme daño. No era más que un enamoramiento de niña. No estabas enamorada de mí, si no de la idea que tenías de mí y eso es una puta farsa.

Lejos de cabrearse, Sandra cabecea reflexiva.

—Lo único que sé es que para un tío que me hace gracia, resulta ser gay —claudica.

—¡Venga, no me jodas! —rujo yo—. ¿De verdad te lo tienes tan creído que piensas que si a un tío no se le levanta contigo es porque es gay?

Sandra se limita a levantar una ceja interrogativa. Me rindo.

—No se lo digas a Jaume —espeto yo—. Le daría un chungazo.

—Eso lo respeto. Entonces, ¿amigos? —propone ofreciéndome la mano.

—No te odio del todo —reconozco—. Vamos a dejarlo ahí, que con la que has liado ya te puedes estar contenta.

—Me parece justo —reconoce Sandra en un esbozo de sonrisa.

—Ejem.  
Nos damos la vuelta para toparnos con nuestra tutora, obsequiándonos una mirada de paternalismo, ternura e incomodidad.

—Pau, ¿después del examen de Historia, puedes pasarte por despacho del Jefe de Estudios? Es importante —me pide.

—¡Otra vez! —me quejo— ¡¿Y ahora qué he hecho?!

—No te preocupes, no es nada malo. Tú ven...—Cristina mira la hora en el reloj— y.... os aviso de que os quedan unos diez minutos para entrar al examen, así que yo os recomendaría que aprovechaseis el tiempo que os queda para repasar.

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza, mientras mi tutora se va canturreando una melodía viejuna al ritmo de sus tacones:

“Y tú, ¿quién vienes a buscaaaaaaar? ¡A ti! ¡Ya es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarde! ¿Por quéeee? ¡Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin tiiiiiiiii.”

Los dos nos descojonamos ahí mismo.

—¡Dios, qué corte! —exclama Sandra— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

—¡A saber! —calibro yo.

—Esto... será mejor que entramos, ¿no? —propone Sandra.

—Va a ser que sí.

Envuelto en una humedad que la calefacción mal acompasada de los pasillos no puede contrarrestar, me dirijo a Jefatura. No es como si tuviera ganas de ir. De hecho, no tengo ganas de nada. En estos momentos, la única sensación que permanece en mí es el hormigueo latente de hora y media de escritura apresurada y forzada. Lo único que quiero es irme a casa, meterme en la cama y morirme ahí. No hace falta que el Jefe de Estudios reahonde en el tema de que soy un fracasado sin futuro. Eso ya es algo que me quedó lacerantementeclaro cuando Soo Jin me abandonó. Pero aún así, voy. Seguramente si me escaqueo se va a montar una más gorda y solo quiero que dejen en paz. Así que, como un esclavo que está demasiado agotado de resistirse sin remedio, me adentro en las fauces de esta bestia devorada adolescentes que es mi instituto.

Llamo a la puerta. El Jefe de Estudios me hace pasar.

Cuando le obedezco, una deslumbrante sonrisa de sincera satisfacción me deja medio ciego en mi estupor. ¿Ese hombre podía sonreír? No lo recordaba y ahora se me hace casi siniestro. Dos figuras sentadas frente a su escritorio se giran para mirarme. En el momento en que reconozco a mis padres y a mi tutora, sé que estoy situado... pero por alguna razón no parecen enfadados. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

—¡Hombre! ¡Hablando del diablo, por la puerta asoma! —ríe el Jefe de Estudios, como si se creyese el nuevo humorista de moda—. ¿Qué tal estás, Pau?

—Buenos días, Don Ramón— saludo yo con el tono más modoso que se me ocurre—. Me dijo Cristina que quería verme.

—Así es —confirma él —¡No te quedes ahí embobado! Pasa y siéntate.  
Yo decido hacer caso a su recomendación, sin dejar de mirar a los lados por si diviso la posible cámara oculta.

—Le estaba diciendo a tus padres, lo impresionados que estamos con tu cambio de actitud —explica.

—Exacto —le apoya Cristina—. Señores Núñez Ríquer, no les puedo garantizar nada porque todavía no tenemos todas las notas de la segunda evaluación, pero los comentarios de los profesores de Pau son muy alentadores. Ha empezado a asistir a más clases. Ha entregado todos los trabajos requeridos a tiempo. Los profesores de Lengua Castellana y Literatura y Matemáticas dicen que incluso pregunta dudas. Es un cambio de ciento ochenta grados con lo que hemos estado viendo hasta ahora. Si Pau continúa en esta línea, podrá no solo terminar el Bachillerato, si no presentarse a la Evaucon una media algo más decente.

—¡Vaya, eso es maravilloso! —exclama mi madre.

Mi padre me da una palmada en la espalda de la que apenas soy consciente.

—¿Lo ves, campeón? Si te pones a ello, lo consigues. ¡Muy bien, joder!

Yo sigo vigilando por el rabillo del ojo, por si consigo descubrir algún indicio de que todo esto es falso. Es demasiado sospechoso. El director se da cuenta de mi cara de empanado y se ríe.

—¡Vamos, chico! ¡Tranquilízate! Solo queríamos felicitarte en persona. Eso es todo.

—¿En serio? —pregunto yo todavía incrédulo— ¿Eso es todo?

—¡Claro que sí! —ríe el buen hombre— Ibas por muy mal camino pero has sabido reaccionar a tiempo y le has puesto remedio. ¡Rectificar es de sabios y eso es algo que debe reconocerse! Pau, felicidades. Sigue así.

—¡Me alegra tanto que Pau haya recapacitado! —confiesa mi madre con ojos brillantes—. Nunca fue buen estudiante, ni de pequeño, así que no esperábamos que fuera el más aplicado, pero sí que al menos se sacara el Bachillerato. Cuando empezó a suspender, intentamos de todo para hacerle entrar en razón: motivación positiva, charlas en familia...

—Castigos —interviene mi padre orgulloso— ¡Que sepan que lleva dos semanas castigado! ¡Sin Taekwondo y sin salir!

—Eso es —continúa mi madre —¿Qué han hecho exactamente para reencuazar su energía?  
Lo cierto es que nosotros no hemos hecho nada en concreto- admite Cristina-, Más allá de intentar aconsejarle como supongo que ustedes habrán hecho también en casa, claro está. Muchas veces es así de simple: son los mismos alumnos los que de pronto se centran. Es como una fase natural en su maduración. Supongo que verle las orejas a la Evau es lo que ha forzado a ponerse las pilas. Aunque...—un rápido destello de reflexión surcó su astuta mirada—. Pau, ¿hay algo que tengas pensado hacer cuando termines? La orientadora me ha comentado que no has pasado a preguntarle por posibles opciones de carreras.  
La pregunta me sienta como un balde de hielo cayéndome sobre la cabeza, una sensación que transciende la frigidez de mi corazón. Lo cierto es que llevo tiempo dándole vueltas a algo, algo que empezó a germinar en mi mente desde que Soo Jin y yo peleamos juntos, algo que empezó a gestarse cuando perdí el Taekwondo y los primeros días me revolvía en mi cuarto como un demonio de Tasmania enjaulado, algo que de lo que ni siquiera he hablado con Jaume, menos aun con mi familia. Una idea que está tan desdibujada todavía que me da vergüenza identificarla como tal. Hago un esfuerzo para plasmar el esbozo de datos que hay en mi cabeza en palabras.

—Bueno... —intento comenzar.

—Hemos hablado varias veces sobre que haga una ingeniería— me interrumpe mi padre, ignorando mi turbación.

—Es una buena carrera— observa el Jefe de Estudios- Tiene salidas muy estables. Incluso habiendo recesión, con un adecuado perfil internacional, Pau podría llegar muy lejos.

—Eso le digo yo —se jacta mi padre— Pero él...¡Como quien oye llover!

—Papá —le interrumpo yo de nuevo—, en realidad, hay algo en lo que he estado pensando...

Un silencio incómodo invade el despacho. Mis padres se miran extrañados. Al final, es mi madre la que toma la iniciativa. Coloca su mano derecha, llena de anillos con diversas gemas de poder engarzadas y no sé cuántas pulseras tibetanas, encima de mis piernas para trasmitirme su apoyo.

—Adelante, amor —me apremia— compártelo con nosotros.

—He visto que hay un Grado de Ciencias de la Actividad Física y el Deporte —me atrevo a decir por fin—. He estado mirándolo y está en la Pompeu Fabra. También lo tienen en Valencia y en Huesca en universidades públicas. Lo he investigado porque me imagino que no podréis permitiros pagar una uni privada si aun le estáis pagando la carrera a Neus. La nota de corte es algo alta, pero he visto que tiene muchas salidas: podría sacarme oposiciones para dar Educación Física en un colegio o instituto, podría hacer un grado doble de Fisioterapia...¡Podría trabajar en mi propio gimnasio como instructor! Y bueno, si este año no me llega la nota, estoy dispuesto a volver a presentarme para subir nota. No sé, ya sé que tú querrías que hiciera algo más seguro, pero sería una forma de mantenerme en contacto con el Taekwondo... Lo siento, papá, pero ya sabes que es lo quiero hacer. Sé que para ti debe ser decepcionante.

Mi padre coge aire y expira con fuerza. Se mesa su cabeza con entradas en un gesto meditativo.

—Para nada —replica—. Pau, nosotros lo que queríamos es que tuvieras un objetivo, que vinieras a nosotros con un plan real, que fueras consciente de los pasos a seguir y que tuvieras la fuerza de voluntad para llevarlos a cabo. Por lo que cuentas te lo has pensado muy bien y has tenido en cuenta cada detalle. Si esto es lo que quieres hacer, ¡a por ello!

—Tienes todo nuestro apoyo, cariño —coincide mi madre.

—Vaya, les confieso que es difícil encontrarse hoy en día con un joven que tenga las ideas tan claras —comenta el Jefe de Estudios—. Felicidades una vez más, Pau. Y bueno, con esto terminamos la reunión. Les acompaño a la salida.

—No olviden que estamos a su disposición. Pueden consultarnos cualquier duda que les surja con respecto al proceso de la Evau —se despide Cristina, inusualmente pelota.

—Gracias, pero ya estamos muy aprendidos por mi hija mayor— responde mi padre, acompañando a mi madre con el hombro en su espalda.- Muchas gracias por recibirnos y darnos tan buenas noticias.

—Gracias a ustedes- replica Cristina.

Como arrastrado por los acontecimientos, termino en el hall del instituto junto con mis padres y el Jefe de Estudios. Cuando este termina de agasajarles, mi padre se vuelve hacia mí.

—Bueno, ya era hora de que tus profesores nos llamaran para darnos algo más que malas noticias —se burla mi padre— No está mal para variar.

—Lo que tu padre quiere decirte es que estamos muy orgullosos de ti— le traduce mi madre.

El abrazo de mi madre se siente algo reconfortante, pero ahora que todo aquello ha terminado: el estrés de los exámenes, la insospechada felicitación y reconocimiento... solo vuelve a haber un páramo helado en mi interior. Mis padres orgullosos son solo una pequeña fogata que la nieve amenaza con tragar. Darme cuenta de ello logra que me enfade conmigo mismo.

—Gracias- musito indiferente.

—Y una cosa —recuerda mi padre— No te lo tomes literal porque todavía hay que ver las notas, pero si cumples, da el castigo por terminado. En cuanto tengamos el boletín, podrás volver a ir a Taekwondo.

Mi silencio inquieta a mis padres. Mi madre intenta hacerme reaccionar.

—Cielo, son buenas noticias, alégrate.

—Estoy contento, mamá —procuro tranquilizarla—. Y significa mucho que queráis volver a confiar en mí, pero es que estoy muy cansado por los globales...

Mis padres se miran extrañados. No es para menos, hasta yo me sorprendo de las palabras que salen de mi boca, como alguien las hubiera pensado para que yo las pronunciara.

—Amor, ahora tenemos que volver al trabajo. ¿Quieres que te acerquemos a casa? Si no tienes más exámenes...

—No, el último era el de hoy, el de Historia —contesto con un tono de voz tan neutro que parece artificial— pero no hace falta que os molestéis. Ya vuelvo yo solo.

—¡Pero vamos a ver, Pau! —se irrita mi padre— ¡Que está cayendo la mundial! ¡No nos digas que no te acerquemos cuando igual pillas una pulmonía por ir de chulo!

—Es que... no sé —divago— Me apetece pasear. Eso es todo.

Una expresión de tranquila resignación y profunda comprensión invade el rostro de mi madre. Tira de mi padre hacia la salida.

—De acuerdo, cariño, pero abrígate bien.

Sin mediar más despedidas, con la indiferencia automatizada que me posee últimamente, vuelvo a mi clase. En los pasillos mis compañeros gritan cuál coro de aves exóticas sus impresiones acerca de cómo les ha ido e intercambian nerviosos las posibles respuestas correctas. Yo entro cual fantasma, recojo mis cosas y me voy. Sentado en uno de estos incómodos pupitres con mesa incorporada, Jaume, genio de las Letras nunca lo suficientemente reconocido, da las últimas puntadas a otro examen de sobresaliente. No me ve y eso es algo que agradezco. En estos momentos no quiero hablar ni con él.

Abro las puertas del instituto, para toparme con la glacial nevada. El drástico cambio de temperatura debería hacerme tiritar, pero, una vez más, no me afecta. Mi corazón, al igual que la naturaleza invernal, está en hibernación, esperando a la primavera para poder renacer. Paseo entre los parques llenos de nieve sucia y embarrada, salpicado por multitud de diminutos copos de nieve que apenas noto, intentando recordar qué se sentía cuando todavía podía sentir algo, cuando todavía me sentía vivo. Entre las trémulas ramas desnudas, cubiertas a penas por unos dedos de nieve, como un espectro sin perdón, vuelve a resurgir la pálida estampa de Soo Jin.

_Te echo de menos_

En realidad nunca se ha ido. Siempre está ahí, en segundo plano, esperando un descuido por mi parte para arremeter contra mí. Es como una herida que no sana, que se abre a cada movimiento descuidado por mi parte. Un peso de continua acidez en mi estómago: la certeza irrefutable de que nunca más lo volveré a ver. Mi primer amor abortado, que muere antes de haber llegado a nacer.

_Decir esto me hacerte echarte más de menos_

Esto es lo que ocurre cuando das algo por sentado, cuando no te esfuerzas por retenerlo, por mantenerlo a tu lado. Yo nunca hice nada para ganarme a Soo Jin. Nunca fui digno de él. Hubiera sido tan fácil pedirle el maldito whatssapp, un puto skype, algo... Por lo menos hacer algo. ¿Llegó a entender lo mucho que me había enamorado de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde? Supongo que no, y gracias a mi falta de huevos, ahora lo único que me queda él, es su agridulce recuerdo: sus ojos hermosos e inteligentes, sus hoyuelos, el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío, su risa... Daría cualquier cosa para que saliera de pronto de detrás de algunos de estos tristes árboles y se burlara de mí. Que me llamara idiota una vez más. Pero ya no importa, ¿ verdad? Porque nunca me moleste en conseguir que él creería en mí cuando yo ya era devoto suyo.

_Estoy mirando tu fotografía_   
_Pero aún te echo de menos_   
_El tiempo es muy cruel_   
_Nos odia_   
_Incluso ahora se nos hace difícil ver la cara del otro_

Un arrebato de brisa helada me corta las mejillas. El dolor de mi piel irritada resulta casi un alivio con la úlcera de lividez que se empeña en destrozarme las entrañas. Miro al cielo deprimentemente gris. ¿Qué estará haciendo él en estos momentos? ¿Estará animado? ¿Qué tiempo hará ahora en Corea? Supongo que a estas horas, estará volviendo a su casa de la universidad o incluso durmiendo. Me pregunto si habrá pasado el día con su amiga, si ella le estará dando las fuerzas que no me atreví a brindarle. A veces, se me olvida que ocho usos horarias, casi diez mil kilómetros y toda la indiferencia del mundo me separan de él. No, Soo Jin no piensa en mí. Seguro que ha seguido con su vida sin mí. No es que me dé rabia, espero que sea feliz. Solo me mortifica no tener la certeza de que así sea. Saber que es feliz, incluso si al lado de alguien que no sea yo, me tranquilizaría. Mientras tanto, sigo anhelando una luz al final del túnel, un atisbo de sol.

_Solo es invierno aquí_   
_Incluso en agosto el inverno ha llegado_   
_Mi corazón hace que el tiempo corra_   
_Como un snowpiercer abandonado_   
_Quiero ir al otro lado del mundo_   
_para poner fin a este invierno_   
_¿Cuánta nieve tiene que caer_   
_para que los días de primavera vengan?_   
_Amigo..._

Sí, al menos verlo por una última vez, una última oportunidad. Solo desearle lo mejor, decirle que él siempre será mi primer amor, que siempre lo recordaré. Porque él significo para mí un mundo y un despertar, aunque yo para él no fuera más que un juego y una ilusión. Alzo las manos hacia el cielo como si creyera que un gesto tan tonto fuera a transportarme. Cuando los copos se deshacen entre mis dedos enrojecidos, me doy cuenta de la terrible verdad: la distancia física es insoportable, pero esta no es nada en comparación a la distancia que hay entre nuestras almas. Antes era tan fácil pero , ¿de verdad ya no tengo forma de llegar a él? Los copos bailan a mi alrededor, ligeros y burlones, ajenas a mi sufrimiento. Verlos así acrecienta mi impotencia y siembra en mi pecho raíces de una envidia tan estúpida como venenosa. Ocho usos horarios, casi diez miel kilómetros y un mundo de distancia...

_Como una pequeña partícula de polvo, de polvo_   
_que flota en el aire_   
_Si yo fuera la nieve volando_   
_podría llegar a ti un poco más rápido_

De pronto, el lago helado que encapsula el llanto en mi interior empieza a resquebrajarse. La rabia que me había negado a reconocer ha provocado una cierta ebullición en mí. Corro para exorcizarla. No sé si presa del esfuerzo físico o de una ansiedad que al fin siento, mi pecho comienza arder. Como un fuelle que aviva las brasas que han empezado a quemar mis entrañas, sube y baja descontrolado. A mi lado, ráfagas de viento helado me empujan hacia atrás, me golpean, se ríen de mí. Pero yo no las oigo, estoy demasiado ocupado poniéndome al día con todas las dudas que he estado postergando.

_Copos de nieve caen_   
_Cada vez están más lejos_   
_Te echo de menos (te echo de menos)_   
_Te echo de menos (te echo de menos)_   
_¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar?_   
_¿Cuántas noches más tengo que quedarme despierto?_   
_Hasta que pueda verte (hasta que pueda conocerte)_   
_Hasta que pueda verte (hasta que pueda conocerte)_

Nada puede detener el engranaje interno que me ha puesto en movimiento hasta que, como era de esperar por el suelo mojado y resbaladizo, me resbalo y caigo de la manera más patética. Doy gracias por que no haya nadie en esta parte del parque. El revigorizante dolor físico también es una sensación. Sí, todavía quedan pedazos de Pau intactos aunque ahora estén jodidos.  
Aquí estoy, cubierto de nieve marrón, hecho una mierda y dándole vueltas sin parar a una situación que no tiene solución. Pensándolo fríamente, ¿lo tuvo desde el principio? ¿Desde cuando una relación que inicias con alguien que no conoces de nada, con el que solo puedes contactar en unas condiciones muy concretas tiene futuro? Tal vez solo fui un iluso desde el principio. Puede que, por mucho que me mortifique admitirlo, Soo Jin haya sido el único cuerdo de los dos. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación?

_¿Has cambiado?_   
_¿O yo he cambiado?_   
_Odio incluso este momento que está pasando_   
_Supongo que cambiamos_   
_Supongo que es así como está todo_

Como un anormal, golpeo la nieve que me ha amortiguado la caída. Hay una lucha en mi mente con la que no puedo lidiar de otra manera. La parte más madura y racional de mí mismo, si es que esta se puede etiquetar así, insiste en que la decisión de Soo Jin fue la mejor. Pero la parte infantil y egoísta insiste en rebelarse: Soo Jin debería haber sido mío. Toda la pasión, todo el cariño, todo el deseo, el amor que él me hacía sentir tiene que haber significado algo. Quiero que sea feliz, me cortaría una mano o pie o los dos si eso sirviera para unir todos los fragmentos quebrados de su alma, pero al mismo tiempo la idea de que lo consiga al lado de alguien que no sea ya me arde como ortigas ponzoñosas. ¿De verdad era necesario que me abandonara para cambiar de vida? ¿Realmente es esta una decisión tan lógica y madura? ¿O solo una forma de justificar su propia cobardía? Puede que Soo Jin no quisiera apostar por esta locura que es el que nos hayamos encontrado contra todo designio...pero yo solo lo quería a él. ¿Era tanto, tanto pedir?

  
Joder, no soy tan distinto a Sandra, ¿verdad?

_Sí, te odio_   
_No ha habido un solo día en el que te haya olvidado_   
_Honestamente, te echo de menos_   
_Porque eso duele menos que resentirte_

No, debo aceptarlo, por mucho que duela hasta quitarme el aliento. Yo no quiero ser ese tipo de persona. ¿Qué derecho tendría entonces a quejarme? De ese modo, nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para él. Recuerdo cómo se reía de lo chulito que era, cómo me motivaba para que me esforzara. Ni Jordi, ni mis padres han conseguido bajarme los humos como él, hacer que me enfrente a realidades de mí mismo que, como un niño pequeño y asustado, tenía miedo de reconocer. Gracias a él soy un poco mejor de lo que era antes de conocerlo y eso es algo que debería agradecerle toda la vida. Apoyándome en un tronco de árbol, duro, infértil y comatoso, me reincorporo. Ahora que he recuperado la sensibilidad, puedo percatarme de que me estoy muriendo de frío y esta sensación es la que me hace actuar. Sin embargo, no es hasta después de un rato que me doy cuenta de que he estado llorando todo este rato. Por fin. El hielo se ha deshecho.

_Tú lo sabes todo_   
_Eres mi mejor amigo_   
_La mañana vendrá otra vez_   
_Porque no hay oscuridad_   
_No hay estaciones_   
_Puede durar para siempre_

Ahora me doy cuenta. Esa cuarentena de mortandad, de insensibilidad que me había autoimpuesto no era más que una medida defensiva ante unos sentimientos que no era capaz de asimilar en su toda su intensidad. Ni siquiera tenía el valor de confrontar lo que me estaba pasando y ahora esa verdad que me negaba a aceptar me ha terminado de desbordar como una crecida de deshielo. El sol aparece entre las nubes de pronto, como burlándose de mi súbita revelación.  
Pese a todo, hay un reclamo primitivo que no está dispuesto a acallarse. Es inútil, lo sé. Estaba todo perdido, posiblemente de antemano. Es mejor así, para los dos. Todo eso es verdad. Pero simplemente no puedo renunciar a él, no del todo. Todavía hay una esperanza resistiendo como un fuego a punto de apagarse en la ventisca. Una promesa de primavera latiendo en la adversidad que me implora que me aferre a ella. Mientras tanto, la falta de Soo Jin, aunque sea el sueño de Soo Jin, me quema la garganta como nitrógeno líquido.

_Los cerezos están floreciendo_   
_El invierno se acaba_   
_Si espero un poco más_   
_Si me quedo despierto algunas noches más_   
_Iré a verte (Iré a verte)_   
_Iré a recogerte (Iré a recogerte)_

Pero a pesar de ello, tengo que empezar a andar. No es solo porque a este paso voy a pillar una pulmonía, como decía mi padre, si no porque fue Soo Jin quien empezó a hacerlo, aun con todo lo que había sufrido. No puedo ser el único que se quede atrás. Yo también debo luchar por alcanzar mi propia primavera. El recuerdo de todo lo que compartí con Soo Jin: las conversaciones, las confesiones, el amor, todo ello será la muleta en la que apoyarme para seguir adelante. Y tal vez un día, deje de doler. Echo a andar hacia mi camisa, mientras las lágrimas ruedan sobre mis mejillas como un torrente primaveral, sin que ni yo mismo pueda detenerlas.

_Pasando el final de este frío invierno_   
_hasta que llegue la primavera otra vez_   
_hasta que las flores florezcan otra vez_   
_permanece allí un poco más_

Llego a mi casa sorprendentemente rápido, como si el tiempo que había sido detenido se hubiera vuelto a acelerar. Cuando estoy en el descansillo de mi piso, corro hacia la puerta de mi casa que abro de un bandazo. A penas tengo tiempo de ver a mi abuela sentada a la mesa de la cocina.

— Jesú, María y José —exclama cuando me observa surcar el pasillo como un rayo en un cielo de tormenta.

Pero me da igual asustarla. Es mi yaya y sé que puede con ello. En este momento, solo necesito una cosa. Hay solo una persona con la que puede hablar, la única que podría comprenderme. Casi arranco el manillar de la puerta del despacho de mi madre cuando irrumpo en él como un demente.

—¡MAMÁ! -grito.

Mi madre parpadea detrás de sus gafas. Está sentada en una silla de ruedas, con un ordenador delante del que de pronto brota una voz humana pasada por el filtro electrónico de un micrófono.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Montse? —pregunta el extraño al otro lado de la webcam.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Luis— le tranquiliza mi afable madre—. Es mi hijo, Pau.- mi madre se gira del todo hacia mí para hablarme entre susurros —. Cariño, me pillas en pleno directo.

—¡Vaya! —ríe el tipo— ¿Por qué no nos lo presentas a mí y a todo la audiencia de El Cetro de Hermes?

—¡Claro! —sonríe mi madre forzada— Si me disculpas un momento...

Mi madre se levanta apurada y me coge de las muñecas, nerviosa.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ha ocurrido? —me susurra a gritos— ¡Estás completamente empapado!

—Me he caído en la nieve —le explico— Mamá, tengo que contarte una cosa...

—Ahora, no —me chista mi madre—. Estoy en pleno videoprograma. Ven un momento, saludas y te vas corriendo a ducharte. Te pones el pijama y que tu abuela te prepare algo caliente. ¿De acuerdo?

Yo asiento mientras mi madre me peina el húmedo cabello y me sienta a su lado delante del monitor.

—Luis, te presento a mi hijo Pau —me presenta mi madre.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —vuelve a reír el hombre. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que le hace tanta gracia y eso me está cabreando un poco—. No sabía que tuvieras un hijo tan alto y tan guapo. ¡Con lo joven que eres!

Hay algo que falla aquí. Es la primera vez que veo a este individuo regordete y paliducho, pero trata a mi madre como si la conociera de toda la vida. ¿De qué coño va?

—¡Qué dices! Pero si este es el pequeño —mi madre también ríe, adulada— La mayor ya está en la universidad.

—Mira, así nuestros espectadores pueden ver in situ el efecto rejuvenecedor que tienen la práctica de terapias alternativas y el pensamiento positivo. Por cierto, ¿qué le ha pasado al pobre? Parece un pollo mojado —y el hombre se vuelve a descojonar solo.

Vale, este tío debe ser uno de los amiguitos raritos de mi madre, de los que creen en todos esos cuentos de hadas engañabobos del New Age. Eso tiene más sentido.

—Dice que se ha caído en la nieve...—explica mi madre sin dejarme ni abrir la boca—.  
¡Vaya! Nuestros espectadores en Latinoamérica, que cada vez son más, tal vez no sepan que hoy está nevando en toda España. Es una nevada muy sorprendente, en algunos sitios, como Barcelona, donde estamos Montse y yo, hacía años que no ocurría.

—¡Y qué lo digas, Luis! —continúa mi madre— Nos ha pillado a todos de sorpresa, incluido mi pobre hijo. ¿Te importa que nos deje para ir a secarse?

—En absoluto. Esperemos que el chico no haya pillado un pasmo. ¡Encantado de hablar contigo, Pau!

—Igualmente —musito, mientras mi madre me indica que me vaya.

—Muy bien, Luis —prosigue mi madre— ¿Por dónde íbamos? ¡Ah, sí! ¡La terapia con gemas! Como te iba diciendo algunos cuarzos como la amatista, pueden ayudarnos a elevar nuestra vibración, protegiéndonos de malas energías...

Anonadado por el descubrimiento fugaz de esta fama secreta de mi madre, cierro la puerta al salir y me dirijo a mi cuarto a por mi pijama. Mi confesión tendrá que esperar.

El agua caliente de la ducha baja por mi espalda destensando mis músculos, abrazando mi piel como una tupida manta. Una sensación de alivio me envuelve como vapor de agua, invitándome a bajar la guardia, el susurro de bienvenida a mi propio refugio. Y sin embargo, en el momento en que el agua deja de correr, el frío intenta morderme, con el apretado filo del contraste. Soo Jin nunca se fue, continúa ahí, como una rumia constante. Un depredador incansable atento a cualquier indicio de debilidad para venir a por mí. Me visto como si quisiera armarme contra él y salgo hacia la cocina.

Al principio me cuesta encontrarla y tengo que salir casi hasta el balcón que da al patio interior para verla. Al igual que yo en la ducha, ella está envuelto en su propio vapor de alivio, aunque en su caso se trate más bien de un piti. Me sonrío al percatarme de que no ha notado mi presencia.

—¿Qué pasa, yaya? ¿Otra vez fumando?—le pregunto irónico.

Ella da un vuelco y se gira rápidamente hacia mí.

—¡Jesú, María y José! —exclama ella, santiguándose— ¡Pero niño! ¡Es que me quieréh matá de un suhto!

—No, yaya, ya te bastas tú sola para ello —me burlo yo.

Mi abuela se apresura a apagar el cigarrillo e intentar espantar el humo como si pudiera controlar el aire con una sola mano, para poder darme una colleja más tranquila.

—¡Tira pa' la cocina! —me ordena— Y a tu padre, de ehto, ná de ná.

—Vale, vale —río.

—Ay, de verdad. ¡Qué disguhto! Me queréih matar en vida —se sigue quejando—. Yo ya fumaba cuando tu padre no era máh que un shiquillo y ahora me dise a mí lo que tengo que hasé.

—Bueno, siempre te quedará fumar en sueños —observo yo.

—Ay, pues sí. ¿Te hago una tila? —me ofrece ella— Niño, ayúdame con ehte cashivashe del demonio, que nunca sé cómo va —dice refriéndose al microondas.

—Ahora, yaya —la obedezco.

—Ahora que lo pienso —reflexiona ella— Hace tiempo que no os veo por ahí. A ti y a tu amiguito...¿Habéis aprendido a esconderos mejor? —se burla.

—No, yaya. Él ya no quiere verme—. confieso por primera vez.

Decirlo en voz alta es extraño: duele como si una cuchilla me rasgara la garganta, pero cuando esas palabras por fin salen de mi, un poco de peso se van con ellas. Mi abuela, que se había girado para buscar una taza, se gira hacia mí con una expresión de desolada empatía.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué láhtima! ¡Con la buena pareja que hacíais!

—Al parecer, él no pensaba lo mismo —comento yo con cinismo.

Mi abuela agita la cabeza mientras chasquea la lengua.

—¡Aysh! —maldice— ¡Venga, arriba los corazones! ¡Que ya vendrán otros!

—Yo no quiero otros —suelto lacónico— Lo quería a él.

Mi abuela no puede evitar sonreírse con paternalismo.

—Uy, uy, uy —ríe ella— ¿No me diga? ¡Ay, qué trihtesa! ¡Qué dehgrasia! ¡Venga, a tomarse la tila y a animarse, que mi nieto é demasiado guapo para ehtar trihte!

Acto seguido, mi yaya se sienta a mi lado para atacar con una repetición de besos, momento que escoge mi madre para entrar en la cocina.

—Ja he acabat (ya he terminado) —anuncia ella—. Ho sentim, però no puc deixar la transmissió a meitat (Perdona, pero no puedo dejar la transmisión a mitad) —mi madre se para en seco, al verme resistirme al opresor cariño de mi abuela—. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Montse, hija, ¿Te preparo algo? —se ofrece mi yaya— Iba a hacerle una tila al nene.  
No se preocupe, Hortensia. Ya pongo yo el agua a hervir, que es más sano. Y bueno, cielo, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Siento como el suelo de losa se va desdibujando bajo la goma de mis zapatillas. Mis pies sienten un vacío de vértigo. En cierto modo, contarle a mi madre acerca de lo que me ha estado ocurriendo estas últimas semanas es como lanzarse al vacío. Pero ella es la única capaz de entenderlo sin tacharme de loco, ella y mi abuela. Aún así, pensarlo es más fácil que hacerlo. Al final, mis propias palabras se me hacen bola en la faringe. En vez de ella, una nueva marea de llanto arremete contra mí.

— Mare, ell no m'estima (Mamá, él no me quiere) —termino escupiendo a duras penas.

—Y una vez más, vuelvo a llorar. De forma incontrolable, las lágrimas brotan de mí. Me irritan y me convulsionan. Mi madre deja lo que está haciendo y va hacia mí para abrazarme.

—Ya, ya, mi amor —me susurra, meciéndome como si de una nana se tratara—. Explica-m'ho tot. Qui és ell? (Cuéntamelo todo. ¿Quién es él?)

Entonces, se lo cuento todo. Empiezo por su pregunta. Le hablo del chico que apreció en mis sueños, de su pelo oscuro, de sus insondables ojos rasgados, de su risa. Le admito, no sin apuro, lo mucho que deseaba que llegara la noche para tenerle otra vez en mis brazos. Le hablo del gran árbol y del enorme país del Egregor, de la criatura de la que me salvó la abuela y de cómo en ese mundo todos los deseos se hacían realidad. Finalmente, le cuento acerca de las puertas, de como lo vi a él de niño y lo que le ocurrió. Obviamente, me dejo algunos detalles: paso de puntillas por el tema del sexo y prefiero no recrearme en la aberración que le dijeron. Tampoco menciono las fiestas de jubiladas que se pega mi yaya, un trato es un trato. Mi madre me escucha en silencio, concentrada, como si estuviera masticando cuidadosamente mi relato, intentando sacarle todo el jugo.

—¿Y dices que en el momento en el que él dijo que quería terminar con vuestros encuentros, ya no volviste a verle? —pregunta de pronto.

—Así es- admito yo.

—¿No lo has visto en otra parte estando despierto? ¿No te recordaba a nadie que hubieras visto antes? Fíjate que se te ha podido pegar de tu hermana...

—No, mamá —le contesto—. Nunca he conocido a nadie como él.

Mi madre se sorprende por mi ímpetu, para después sonreír con ternura.

—Me lo imagino, cariño. Solo intento descartar que no se trate de un sueño muy vivido.

—Nunca he tenido un sueño tan vivido como estos —protesto.

—Me imagino, amor —mi madre me acaricia la mano suavemente—. ¿Eran sensaciones muy reales?

—Era como estar despierto, pero no del todo —intento precisar— Mejor dicho, era como estar muy despierto, pero te sentías más ligero.

—Eso es porque son sensaciones del alma y no del cuerpo físico —concluye ella—. De acuerdo, eso tiene sentido. Por lo que dices, has estado viviendo experiencias dentro del plano astral.

—¡Eso ya se lo he dicho yo! —protesta mi abuela.

—De hecho, me sorprende que usted conozca ese concepto —confiesa mi madre.

—Mira, hija, hay muchah cosah que no sabé de mí —se jacta mi abuela—. Una tiene sus secretó.

—Eso concuerda con las otras vivencias —prosigue mi madre, ignorándola—. Que el árbol y la plaza cambiaran de aspecto podría ser un efecto del cambio de plano por entrar en consonancia con una vibración más o menos densa... La criatura que te atacó sería un ser del bajo astral. Se alimentan de las malas energías psíquicas de los humanos. Por eso, hay que tener cuidado antes de realizar un viaje astral. Si lo haces sin un aura fuerte y limpia, se lo pones más fácil a estos seres. Es como ir con un cartel de “Por favor, cómeme”. Y el alcohol daña mucho la barrera protectora del cuerpo áurico. Muchos de mis pacientes me vienen con larvas y otros parásitos del bajo astral que les impiden avanzar, pero el ente con el que te encontraste parecía tener más conciencia. Seguramente se trataría de un incubo o incluso algún tipo de demonio menor. Si se hubiera pegado a ti, te podría haber destrozado la vida, cariño. Es una suerte que tu abuela estuviera ahí para ayudarte.

Mi madre ha soltado toda esa parrafada con la impasibilidad de quién habla de botánica, sin que su lengua vacile enredándose en cada uno de estos términos raros que suelta.

—¿Y lo de las puertas? —tercio yo, mareado por el aluvión de información.

Ella se sonroja un poco antes de continuar, disimulando una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Sabías que hay muchos ritos paganos basados en el sexo? Incluso hoy en día, el tantrismo se basa en que durante el momento del éxtasis, las energías pueden llegar a mezclarse. Es posible que eso os ocurriera a vosotros y más teniendo en cuenta que eran relaciones vividas con vuestros cuerpos áuricos y no con los físicos. Sería mucho más fácil que vuestras conciencias se conectaran. De esta forma, pudisteis entrelazarlas y acceder a los sentimientos y recuerdos del otro.

Noto como arden mis mejillas. ¡Genial! Acabo de admitir indirectamente a mi madre que me he estado acostando con un chico en sueños. Joder, nunca pensé que tendría que pasar por esto, pero mi madre ha sido capaz de leer entre líneas toda la información que yo quería ocultarle. Carraspeo nervioso. Entonces, una pequeña espinita clavada hasta el fondo de mi cerebro llama mi atención con un destello de dolor: un pensamiento intermitente que no me abandona desde que Soo Jin decidió que yo no existía.

—Hay algo que me está matando —admito—. No termino de entenderlo. Si todo tiene tanto sentido como dices, ¿por qué ya no puedo verle más? ¿No se supone que esto tiene que ver con mis deseos? ¿Es porque mi voluntad no es lo suficientemente fuerte? Si yo lo quiero tanto, ¿por qué no llega a mí, a través de la ley de la atracción esa de la que tanto hablas?

—Ay, cielo —se lamenta mi madre— En realidad es mucho más complejo que eso.

—No me digas —suspiro yo escéptico.

Qué curioso que el tema se complique justo cuando encuentro un agujero en el planteamiento de mi madre. Ella nota mi enfado y me acaricia el pelo para calmarme.  
Verás, estoy seguro de que hubo una razón por la cual tú y él llegasteis a conoceros. Precisamente, porque entonces os necesitabais vuestras almas se llamaron la una a la otra, a través de la conexión espiritual del Planeta. En aquel momento, vuestras energías se complementaban, por lo que para ascender a un estado de mayor armonía vital, debíais ayudaros. ¡Y lo hicisteis! ¿O no has empezado a responsabilizarte de tu vida porque lo conociste?

—¡Entonces tiene todavía menos sentido que me haya abandonado! ¡No es justo! —me quejo yo—.Yo le traté bien. Todo lo que hice, lo hice por él. Y de pronto, va y me dice que no existo y que es mejor para él que deje de soñar conmigo. ¿Y yo qué?  
Mi madre niega con la cabeza.

—Al contrario, amor. A veces, las relaciones son ciclos que tienen que terminarse. Antes has hablado de los deseos. Permíteme decirte que el Universo no solo responde a los tuyos. Los suyos son igual de importantes. Sinceramente, es normal porque todavía estás muy afectado, pero ahora mismo tu actitud es muy egoísta. Estás imponiendo tu deseo de volver a verlo por encima de su propio desarrollo personal. Si realmente ese chico se está recuperando, deberías apoyarle. Solo si le dejas ir, el Universo podrá mandarte lo que realmente te corresponde para tu misión de vida.

Justo cuando voy a quejarme, la puerta de la cocina se abre de par en par. Es tan súbito que me trago el aire que iba a expirar.

—Mare! On has posat els meus mitjons de gatet? ( Mamá, ¿dónde has puesto mis calcetines de gatito?) —chilla la inoportuna de mi hermana—. Els necessito per a un cosplay (Los necesito para un cosplay) —de pronto mi hermana se para en seco y nos mira ojiplática. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, se dé cuenta de que sobra—. ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? ¿Y esa cara? ¿Qué pasa, germanet, que te deprime haberlas aprobado todas por una vez en tu vida?

En serio, sé que es mi hermana, pero ¡qué ganas de tocar los huevos tiene siempre!

—Tu hermano estaba contándonos algo importante para él- le explica mi madre-. No seas mala con él y déjale tranquilo.

—Joder, lo siento —se disculpa Neus— ¿Me marcho?

—Sí, cariño, déjanos un rato solos. Haznos el favor— le pide mi madre.

—Tu hermano s'a eshao novio —suelta de pronto mi abuela.

Los ojos de mi hermana se llena de estrellitas, como si de una muñequita japonesa se tratara. Se da prisa en sentarse delante de mi abuela.

—NO JODAS. ¿ Y CÓMO ES? ¿DÓNDE LO HAS CONOCIDO? —pregunta, hambrienta de chismes.

—No es mi novio —repongo yo, aunque nadie me escuche.

—Pues coreano y una auténtica lindura de mushasho —contesta mi abuela antes de dar un digno trago a la infusión que sí se ha hecho.

Una tormenta de arco iris inunda la mirada de mi loquísima hermana. Se pone a dar golpetazos en la mesa de puro hype.

—¡¡¡AYSSSSH, QUÉ ILU!!! ¡QUÉ CALLADO TE LO TENÍAS, GERMANET!- chilla- ¡ME LO TIENES QUE PRESENTARRRRR!

—Lo dudo. Ahora pasa de mí —respondo malhumorado.

—¿Y eso? —se extraña Neus.

Al parecer, tuvieron una discusión y ha dejado de ponerse en contacto con él- explica mi madre lo más discretamente posible.

—¡Si es que siempre tienes que cagarla, Pau! —bufa mi hermana— ¡A saber qué le harías!

—Yo nada- escupo yo.

—Pues igual sí, porque cuando hablas con gente de otros países tienes que tener cuidado con el choque cultural. ¡Y con lo bruto que eres!

—¡Déjame en paz, coño! -protesto yo.

—Le habrás pedido perdón, ¿no?- sigue mi hermana a su rollo.

—Pues no. Me tiene “bloqueado”—replico yo.

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido mandarle un mail? Eso es más difícil que te lo bloqueen—. señala Neus.

—Yo me limito a parpadear frente a ella, como un conejillo deslumbrado por los foros de un coche en una carretera comarcal de madrugada. Neus adivina mis pensamientos con un solo vistazo a mi cara de alelado.

—¿NO TIENES SU MAIL? —grita indignada.

—De nuevo, mi silencio es más elocuente.

—¡PERO TÚ ESTÁS TONTO!

Ya es la segunda persona que me echa en cara lo mismo. La humillación empieza a escocerme.

—¡Dejadme en paz todos, joder! ¡No creía que me fuera a hacer falta! ¿Vale?

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido buscarlo? —propone mi enfadada hermana, mientras saca el móvil de colorida carcasa del bolsillo— A ver, ¿cómo se llama?

—Lee Soo Jin —respondo— Tú inténtalo, pero con la cantidad de gente que hay en Corea, dudo que...

—Lee Soo Jin, estudiante de Bussiness and Management en la Universidad Nacional de Seúl ¿Es este? Porque acabo de encontrar su perfil de alumno —me interrumpe mi hermana, avasallándome con la pantalla de su móvil.

La foto es algo antigua, pero los ojos de tinta y los hoyuelos escondidos en las comisuras de unos labios rosáceos son inconfundibles. Siento un poco de mareo: es la primera vez que una imagen de mis sueños se me muestra en la realidad y no al revés.

—Es él —musito, indefenso.

La cara de triunfo de Neus es inaguantable.

—¡Es verdad que es muy mono! —comenta mi hermana, gratamente sorprendida.

—¿A ver? —pregunta mi madre.

— Ufff, ha sido tan difícil de encontrar —presume Neus sarcástica— Casi me tengo que meter en la Deep Web. Esto es algo solo posible para genios como yo.

—Muy graciosa —replico yo, irritado.

—Pues mira, aquí abajo tienes una dirección. Seguramente será su mail de la universidad, pero algo es algo. De nadaaaa —prosigue ella.

Yo me quedo parado un momento, pensando. Entiendo y agradezco el entusiasmo de mi hermana, pero ella no ha estado escuchando lo que yo. No conoce a Soo Jin como yo. No ha vivido lo que yo he vivido. Me vuelvo hacia mi madre y mi abuela.

—¿Creéis que debería intentarlo? —les pregunto.

—No lo sé, amor —admite mi madre preocupada—. Esa decisión es solo tuya. Pero si yo fuera tú, no me parecería una buena idea insistir. Él ya te ha dicho que no está interesado y deberías respetar eso. ¿Lo entiendes?

Yo bajo el rostro, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que emergen traviesas entre mis pestañas. Dejar ir lo que amas para que sea tuyo... Uno nunca entiende las frases moñas del cine hasta que son escritas en el guión de su propia vida. Y a pesar de ello, no duele menos.

—Lo entiendo.

Entonces, cuando mi madre me da unos toquecitos cariñosos en el brazo y me dio cuenta de que tanto mi hermana y mi abuela, prácticamente toda mi familia, me mira con pena y compasión, se me ocurre que sin haberlo pretendido, he dado un paso adelante en una dirección que no me creía capaz de emprender.

—Pero una cosa —cambio de tema—. ¿Os dais cuenta de que soy gay, no?

Mi madre pestañea indiferente.

—Sí, ¿y? —replica.

—Pues eso, que soy gay —. insisto ante la falta de reacción.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso? —pregunta mi hermana.

—¿No... os sorprende? Nunca se lo había contado a nadie...

En ese momento, las mujeres de mi vida se miran con complicidad antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Ay, pero qué mono! —ríe mi hermana.

—Perdona, cielo, lo siento mucho —se disculpa mi madre, a pesar de estar doblándose de la risa.

Mi abuela, por su parte, está demasiado ocupada descojonándose viva, como para avergonzarse de algo. Yo me limito a fliparlo muy fuerte. Cuando mi familia se calma y se da cuenta de mi confusión, intentan hacerme entender la situación.

—Tú no te acuerdas del Guillemsito, ¿verdad?- me pregunta mi abuela con cara de marisabidilla.

—¿De quién? —contesto yo, cada vez más confundido.

—El Guillemsito, hombre...¡Qué lindo que era ese shiquillo! Con su batita asul, su pelito rubio. Paresía un angelote —exclama mi abuela, dando por sentado que yo sé de qué habla.

—Reconócelo. Siempre te han gustado cuquis y pequeñitos, en plan uke definitivo— sentencia mi hermana.

Eras muy pequeño, creo que ibas todavía a Infantil -expone mi madre- El caso es que un día que fuimos yo y tu abuela a recogerte, saliste de clase de la mano de tu amiguito Guillem. Pues bien, con la sutileza que te caracteriza, te plantaste delante de todo el mundo y proclamaste que tú y él eráis novios y que de mayores os ibais a casar. Al pobre padre de Guillem casi le da un patatús. Su cara era un poema... Un poema vanguardista.  
Los engranajes de mi mente no tan lógica empiezan a moverse lentamente. Lejos de venir a mí tan encapsulado recuerdo, me llevan a una conclusión inevitable.

—Entonces, ¿siempre lo habéis sabido?- adivino al fin.

—¡Pues claro! —ríe mi hermana— Eres súper obvio. Se te ve venir antes que a un zombi en un capítulo de The Walking Dead.

—Pues el Jaume aún no se ha pispado. Me ha intentado liar con tías y todo.... —sopeso yo.

—¡Puff! ¡Otro igual! —desprecia Neus— A ese le sacas del Barça y es más empanao que tú.

Un sentimiento que no sé nombrar, mezcla de vergüenza y de decepción me obliga a bajar la cabeza atolondrado. Mi madre lo nota y una vez más, me toma de la mano.

—Sentimos que por este malentendido hayas tenido que pasar por tantas cosas tú solo— me consuela— Pero espero que todo este te enseñe que no tienes que guardarte nada con nosotros. Siempre te querremos, de hecho, ya te queremos tal y como eres. Seguro que Jaume reaccionará igual cuando estés preparado para compartir esto con él.

—Gracias, mamá —murmuro yo, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—De nada, amor— mi madre se gira hacia mi hermana— ¡Y usted, señorita! A ver cuando traes a Germán a casa para que lo conozcamos en condiciones. ¡Se va a pensar que somos unos ogros!

— Síiiiii- contesta mi hermana con cara de agobio.

La puerta de la cocina vuelve a abrirse. Esta vez es mi padre el que entra.

—¡Madre! ¿Dónde está? Es hora de su medicación... —llama él, antes de pararse a mirar la escena en la que nos ha pillado a todos— ¿Qué ocurre que estáis aquí todos tan serios y en familia? ¿Me he perdido algo?

—Nada importante, cariño —disimula mi madre—. Estaba contándoles a tu madre y a Neus lo orgullosos que estamos del cambio que ha dado Pau.

—Ah sí, eso —balbucea mi padre, hasta que empieza a olfatear— ¡Madre! ¡Ha vuelto usted a fumar! ¿Qué le tengo dicho?

—¡Ay, Señor! —se lamenta mi yaya, poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¡Llévame pronto!

 

Volver es algo extraño. Es como en esa canción tristona de Hora de Aventuras: las cosas están donde las dejaste pero no dejan de haber cambiado un poco porque tú hayas regresado a por ellas. Parece que hayan pasado años desde que estuve en este gimnasio, así de raro se me hace volver. Todo es igual que siempre: me voy al vestuario y me pongo el uniforme por primera vez en semanas, pero este gesto tan normal se me carga de importancia. Es lo que pasa cuando recuperas algo que creías haber perdido para siempre. Supongo que todo pasa. Tal vez con un poco de suerte, Soo Jin pueda pasarseme también.  
O al menos eso es lo que prometió mi madre.

De pronto, una fuerte palmada me saca de mis melancólicos pensamientos. La risotada burlona que la sigue es única e intransferible.

—Has vuelto, nen —me saluda Jaume, enfatizando lo obvio.

—Ya te vale, tío —me quejo yo—. Ni que quisieras lesionarme antes de empezar.

—Coño, compadre —se burla él— Antes no eras tan delicadito. Se ve que estás en baja forma. ¿O tiene que ver con lo que te provoca cara de lechuga últimamente?

—Te voy a dar yo a ti cara de lechuga — arremeto contra él.

—Joder, tronco, que yo no tengo la culpa de que estés amargado, mejor dicho, mustio. ¿Sigues a pan y agua con la pava esa?

—Pues mira, me ha mandado a la mierda —respondo yo con la brutalidad de un bofetón.

Jaume se queda unos segundos sin habla mientras lo asimila.

—No jodas, nen —responde consternado— Hostia, tío, me podrías haber dicho algo...

—¿Y eso que habría cambiado? —continúo yo con mi fachada de tío duro y profundamente borde.

—Pues nada, pero...—intenta replicar Jaume apesadumbrado.

—Ya te da igual. No te des mal —lo tranquilizo—. Ahora solo quiero darle de hostias a algo.

—Bueno, si es así, estás en el lugar adecuado —responde Jaume disimulando su tristeza.

—¡A ver, todos en formación que tengo algo que comentaros! —anuncia de pronto Jordi—. Por cierto, Núñez, bienvenido de vuelta.

—¡Gracias, Sabon-nim! —respondo.

—Espero que te hagas cargo del tremendo privilegio que es estar aquí entrenando con nosotros. Ya sabes de qué va: tus notas lo primero, el Taekwondo lo segundo.

—¡Por supuesto, Sabon-nim!

—Muy bien —dictamina Jordi— Ahora que estáis todos reunidos, os tengo que contar algo importante. ¿Recordáis aquel programa de la WTF? ¿El de intercambio?

Algunos de mis compañeros cabecean pesadamente. Yo, sí soy sincero, me suena el tema a duras penas. Con la cantidad de cosas que me han pasado, no he tenido tiempo ni de pensar en ello.

—Vamos, gente. Os he hablado varias veces de ello...- insiste él.

De pronto, soy testigo de cómo la coraza de tipo duro de Jordi se resquebraja antes mis ojos.

—Pues...—titubea él— Nos lo han concedido. Contra todo pronóstico.

Un revuelo de risas y celebraciones escandalosos recorre el dojang.

—Así que, ya sabéis, los mayores de edad tenéis un mes para renovar el pasaporte. ¡Nos vamos a Corea!

Mis compañeros rugen enloquecidos. Mientras mis escasas y atolondradas neuronas se empeñan en ponerse a trabajar.

—Disculpa, Jordi. ¿Has dicho Corea? —le pregunto.

—Así es, Núñez —confirma él con tono triunfal— Nos enfrentamos ni más ni menos que contra el club de Taekwondo de la Universidad Nacional de Seúl.

Mi cerebro destella de júbilo como la pantalla de un videojuego con un logro desbloqueado. No hay espacio para los pensamientos racionales y sosegados. Es mi instinto quien me guía.

—TENGO QUE IR —proclamo.

—Lo siento, Núñez, pero esto es solo para los mayores de edad.

—No seas rata, Jordi...—insisto.

—Jordi, no, Sabon-nim – me corrige él.

—¡Pues Sabon-nim! ¿Para cuándo es el viaje? —prosigo.

—Para finales de marzo y, si de mí depende, tú...

—¡Sabes que cumplo años para entonces! ¡Prácticamente ya seré mayor de edad!

—Me gustaría recordar que, de hecho, yo ya lo soy —comenta Jaume.

—¿A qué viene eso de pronto, Martorell? —interroga Jordi, visiblemente cabreado.

—A que si él no va, yo tampoco —afirma Jaume con tono cantarín.

Jordi se masajea las sienes, agotado.

—Dios, la sola idea de teneros a vosotros dos juntos dando tumbos en un país extranjero...

—¡Venga, Jordi! ¡No seas así! —implora Jaume— Ni te enterarás de que estamos ahí.

—¡Eso espero! ¡Porque me la liéis delante de los coreanos, os mando a Barcelona de una patada en el culo! ¿HE SIDO CLARO?

—¡Mucho, Sabon-nim! —respondemos los dos, a coro.

—¡Muy bien! Núñez, necesito permiso firmado de tus padres y que te acompañe un adulto responsable.

—¿Qué? ¿Hasta cuándo se piensa la gente que voy a necesitar niñera?

Pero yo mismo soy capaz de darme cuenta de que no me conviene jugar con la paciencia, delicada cuan nitroglicerina, de Jordi, así que me callo.

Como de costumbre, eso es bastante más difícil para Jaume.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Que yo no sirvo como adulto o qué?

—¡HE DICHO ADULTO RESPONSABLE! -ruge Jordi- ¡TÚ ERES TODO LO CONTRARIO AL CONCEPTO QUE TENGO DE ESO!

—Usted manda, Sabon-nim —tiembla Jaume—. De todas maneras, tenemos a una candidata maravillosa para acompañarnos, una auténtica experta en cultura asiática que hasta sabe hablar algo de coreano y todo. Y su inglés es de nivel traductor...

—Vaya, eso sería útil- sopesa Jordi.

—Por favor, dime que no estás hablado de mi hermana —susurro.

—Piénsalo, tío, es perfecto. Neus siempre se puede pillar una semana de vacaciones en la uni. Justo antes de Semana Santa, no le afectará para el semestre y tus padres te dejan ir seguros. Además, así tiene una deuda contigo para toda la vida. ¡Es un plan sin fisuras!

Quiero a Jaume, pero la última vez que me fié de uno de sus planes sin fisuras terminé con una resaca épica y castigado. Pero los detalles son nimiedades cuando tienes una misión que cumplir. Me giro hacia Jordi. Cuando me enfrento a él, la sangre me bulle de determinación.

—De acuerdo. Hablaré con mi hermana para que nos acompañe.

—Está bien. Si ella viene, tú también. Hablaré con la WTF de tu caso. Esperemos que no nos pongan pegas.

—TOMA YA ¡¿Has oído, nen?! —grita Jaume, entusiasmado—¡Nos vamos a Corea! ¡Dios, ya me estoy imaginando a las coreanitas que nos vamos a ligar!

A estas alturas ya me dan igual las ansias sexuales de mi amigo y su manía por dar por sentado que soy igual. Solo hay una cosa clara en mi mente. Tal y como me explicó mi madre, si el Universo quiere, volveré a estar con Jin. Puede que atreverme a pensar que es posible solo por compartir país y ciudad sea infantil por mi parte, pero ya es más de lo que jamás tuve. Mi cabeza me dice que es una locura, pero mi corazón me anima a seguir cualquier esperanza que esté a mi alcance. Simplemente, tengo que ir o me arrepentiré toda mi vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¡No estaba muerta, estaba escribiendo 27 páginas de capítulo!  
> ¡Sé que es un cap enorme, pero esta vez no quería partirlo por nada del mundo! 
> 
> Parte de este cap tiene que ver con mi propia experiencia. Este año, a finales de Febrero, creo que fue el 28, cayó una fuerte nevada en mi ciudad, algo que no pasaba hacía 10 años. Por lo que tengo entendido, en Barcelona también estaba nevando mucho. La nevada que aparece en el cap es esa misma. Así mismo, la canción que utilizo "Spring day" se basa en la metáfora del invierno que se alarga y la espera a la primavera como una suerte de recuperación emocional al duelo.   
> También me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas:   
> \- 2º ESO corresponde a la edad de 13-14 años. La ESO es la Educación Secundaria Obligatoria y son 4 años, de los 11 o 12 a los 15 o 16. Luego le sigue el Bachillerato de dos años, que es lo que está cursando Pau.   
> \- La Evau es el nombre más actualizado para la Selectividad, es decir, la prueba de acceso a la Universidad. 
> 
> Y bueno, creo que eso es todo.   
> Espero poder escribir y corregir un poco más estas vacaciones, pero, una vez más, no prometo nada. Espero que el fic siga siendo decente. Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestro apoyo. 
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima y felices fiestas!


	22. Hoy luchamos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que ha tomado la decisión de seguir adelante con su vida, Soo Jin va dando paso tras paso en una nueva y mucho más positiva dirección. ¿Será capaz de volver a abrirse al amor?

Saco el pendrive del estuche e intento encajarlo en el USB del ordenador de clase. Las manos me tiemblan. Me he asegurado de utilizar una versión que se ajuste al software que suelen usar mis profesores, pero es inevitable cruzar los dedos para que el programar se abra sin problemas.

El Power Point se abre y yo me doy permiso para respirar. Pero la batalla no ha hecho más que comenzar, pues unas cuantas decenas de ojos me observan.

Esta no es sola una presentación oral más, no es solo un trabajo. Es mi oportunidad para volver a ser solo un estudiante universitario, para regresar al camino del que me desviaron hace ya tanto, para demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo recuperar mi vida. Y no es algo que haga por la nota, ni por ellos. Es algo que hago por mí.

Mis manos, aferradas cual garras a los papeles donde están escritas mis notas, siguen temblando. Vuelvo a tomar aire. Tenso mis manos para intentar controlar mi pulso. Paso a paso me preparo para el reto que se me ha propuesto. La sangre golpea contra mis sienes como si fuera un tambor de guerra.

_A todas las víctimas del mundo_   
_Puede que llegue un día en el que perdamos_   
_Pero hoy no es ese día,_   
_¡Hoy luchamos!_

—Muy bien, señor Lee, cuando usted quiera —me invita el profesor.

Yo asiento mientras me muerdo ligeramente la lengua para empezar a salivar.

—Gracias, doctor —comienzo yo— Mi nombre es Lee Soo Jin y mi presentación trata sobre _Los movimientos empresariales en un potencial contexto de independencia territorial: el caso de Cataluña y España_.

Paso la primera diapositiva. Por fortuna, las imágenes y el texto están donde los había colocado. Todo marcha bien. Respiro una vez más y sigo adelante. Cada litro de ansiedad expirada, es una invitación a no darse por vencido.

_No, hoy no_   
_Tal vez un día las flores se marchitarán_   
_Pero no, hoy no es ese día_   
_No, hoy no_   
_Es demasiado pronto para morir, hoy es un buen día_   
_No, hoy no_   
_No, no, no_   
_Hoy no_

—La comunidad autónoma de Cataluña está situada en el extremo noreste de la Península Ibérica. En la actualidad pertenece políticamente al Reino de España. Limita al norte con Francia, y así mismo con el resto de Europa, a través de los Pirineos y tiene salida al mar Mediterráneo. Esta situación geográfica privilegiada ha llevado a que desde hace más de mil años, la región se haya configurado como un núcleo comercial importante que conecta España con el resto de Europa. Pese a ello, o tal vez precisamente por ello, Cataluña ha sido protagonista de uno de los movimientos independentistas más singulares del último siglo. Para poder entender esto último, precisaremos de una pequeña introducción histórica.

Mis compañeros, sumidos en la oscuridad obligatoria de la sala, entrecierran sus adormecidos ojos de primera hora de la tarde. No me importa: aunque ellos me hagan las veces de públicos, mi verdadero objetivo no son ellos, ni el profesor. Es la vida que me espera tras cada conquista. Si soy capaz de permanecer firme aquí y ahora, podré conseguirlo en una entrevista de trabajo. Quizá pueda aguantar las miradas de odio cada vez que cruzo los pasillos. La verdad es que en las últimas semanas, he llegado a acostumbrarme a ellas como un anciano con reuma se acostumbra al mal tiempo.

_Sí, somos extra_   
_pero seguimos siendo parte de este mundo_   
_(parte de este mundo)_   
_Extra+ordinario_   
_Eso ni siquiera es especial_   
_Hoy no moriremos_   
_La luz atraviesa la oscuridad_   
_¿Tú también quieres un nuevo mundo?_   
_Baby, yo sí lo quiero_

—… De esta forma, el condado de Barcelona quedó anexionado al Reino de Aragón por medio del matrimonio entre el conde Ramón Berenguer III y la princesa Petronila. Sin embargo, el Reino de Aragón se caracterizó por establecer cortes, es decir gobiernos autónomos, en distitnas partes de su territorio. Esto llevó a que dos siglos más tarde, Barcelona se convirtiera en el importante centro comercial que se le sigue considerando hoy en día, gracias especialmente al comercio con Europa de la lana de oveja proveniente de Castilla... Sin embargo, es por entonces, en el siglo XV cuando los reinos de Aragón y Castilla se unen gracias al matrimonio entre sus monarcas, Isabel y Fernando. A este episodio le siguen dos hechos trascendentales más: la expulsión de los moros y judíos y el descubrimiento de América. Es un momento decisivo en la historia de España que termina de configurar el territorio como el estado moderno que se conoce en la actualidad.

Durante un segundo se me pasa por la cabeza que el peso de la historia en mi presentación tal vez sea muy elevado. Puede que, sin darme cuenta, se me pueda acusar de divagar. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, lo observo asentir satisfecho. Me pongo recto y miro al fondo de la sala. Es hora de proseguir. Por todos los medios posibles.

_Si no puedes volar, entonces corre_   
_Hoy sobreviviremos_   
_Si no puedes correr, entonces camina_   
_Hoy sobreviviremos_   
_Si no puedes caminar, entonces gatea_   
_Incluso si tienes que arrastrarte, prepárate_   
_¡Prepara tu arma, apunta, dispara!_

—Así, a la hora de entender la política territorial española, no debemos olvidar que el país conocido hoy en día como España, como ocurre con gran parte de las potencias europeas, se creó en primera instancia a través de la unión de varios reinos medievales. En principio, cada uno de estos territorios conservaba una serie de derechos propios conocidos como fueros. Con el paso del tiempo, la centralización de la Corona española llevó consigo una pérdida de estos derechos, a excepción de la Comunidad Foral de España. Esta sería la causa principal del descontento de los habitantes de comunidades históricas y periféricas hacia el poder central de Madrid, algo que sobre todo se da en el País Vasco y Cataluña. En lo que respecta a Cataluña, se considera que la pérdida absoluta de los fueros y la autonomía se dio con la derrota de la casa de los Austrias frente a los Borbones en la Guerra de Sucesión Española de 1713. Como es fácil de imaginar, Cataluña apoyó al bando perdedor y fue castigada con ello.

Algunos compañeros han levantado la vista de sus pupitres y empiezan a mirarme con un interés a penas despierto. Tengo que intentar adornar mi charla lo suficiente como para no perder el poco público que tengo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo? Debo precisar mis palabras para no escatimar en información relevante. Mi cerebro se comporta como una obra de relojería, intentando encajar todas y cada una de sus piezas.

_No, hoy no_   
_Ey, todos los fracasado, ¡manos arriba!_   
_Ey, amigos, ¡manos arriba!_   
_Si confías en mí, ¡manos arriba!_   
_Prepara tu arma, apunta, ¡dispara!_

—Esto no impidió movimientos nacionalistas como la Renaixença en el siglo XIX. Del mismo modo, Cataluña fue una de las regiones de España que antes se sumó a la Revolución Industrial, adaptando su modelo de comercio a los nuevos tiempos. En este sentido, no extraña que precisamente por tratarse de una región especialmente industrializada, fuera donde mayores movimientos obreros se dieran, como las revueltas anarquistas de 1915, la Semana Trágica barcelonesa. Ya en el siglo XX, la dictadura fascista de Francisco Franco con su política por una España “una, grande y libre”, es decir, unificada, no fue tampoco amable con las regiones periféricas. En lugares como Galicia, País Vasco, Valencia y, por supuesto, Cataluña, se prohibió hablar en las lenguas vernáculas. De esto modo, los catalanes eran castigados si hablaban su lengua materna, el catalán, y toda la cultura y tradición asociadas a esta lenguas también se intentó erradicar. Con la llegada de la democracia, se creó el actual estado de las autonomías por lo que cada uno de los territorios podía decidir cómo organizar sus instituciones y cómo administrar el dinero otorgado por el gobierno de Madrid. Se reconoció las lenguas de la Península Ibérica tales como el catalán, gallego o vasco como lenguas cooficiales junto con el castellano en la Constitución vigente. También, en torno a los años 1982 y 1983 se crearon leyes y estatutos para la protección, la normalización y la enseñanza de las lenguas propias de cada una de las autonomías. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la soberanía perdida, unido a una identidad propia basada en la lengua catalana y a la conciencia de ser uno de los principales núcleos económicos del país, han propiciado en época de crisis que no pocos los catalanes hayan visto en la Independencia de España una salida viable a la situación de inestabilidad política y económica que muchos españoles están viviendo.

_No vamos a morir. No preguntes. Grita._   
_No, hoy no_   
_No te rindas, no hay que llorar. ¡Manos arriba!_   
_No, hoy no_   
_¡Hey! No, hoy no_   
_No hoy no, No hoy no._   
_¡Prepara tu arma! ¡Apunta! ¡Dispara!_

Bien, la parte histórica del trabajo ya está resuelta y por ahora todo ha salido a la perfección. Me giro para pasar la diapositiva y cuando vuelvo a alzar la vista, una mano amiga me saluda al final mismo de la sala. Noona me observa atenta y amorosa, con un brillo maternal en sus maquillados ojos. Le había negado una y otra vez que viniera a verme, pero como es típico en Ha Neul-noona, ha terminado haciendo lo que le da la gana. Sin embargo, tenerla aquí a mi lado, lejos de irritarme me infunde aún más confianza. En una esquina de mi mente, se dibuja la sonrisa bobalicona y segura de Pau:

“Yo soy español pero también soy catalán”

Muy bien, Lee Soo Jin, no es momento para distraerse. Debo volver a la acción y rematar la jugada.

—Pero, lejos de la propaganda y la romantización de los acontecimientos históricos que conformaron este autodenominado país... ¿Es esta realmente la mejor decisión empresarial para Cataluña? ¿O se trata, como señalan mucha voces contrarias al Independentismo, de una huida de una mala situación para caer en otra todavía peor?

_Demasiado caliente, el éxito se está duplicando_   
_Demasiado caliente, las cartas están cayendo_   
_Demasiado alto, estamos en un trampolín_   
_Demasiado alto, que alguien nos detenga_

—Si bien es cierto que el tejido empresarial y la infraestructura logística de Cataluña la hace una de las autonomías más prósperas de la Península, no es cierto el mito de que sea la región más rica. Ese título lo ostenta la Comunidad Floral de Navarra, precisamente gracias a los feudos y la soberanía conservadas históricamente que le permiten impartir un régimen distinto de impuestos a sus ciudadanos. No ocurre lo mismo en Cataluña, donde pese a la riqueza que se origina en ella, los ciudadanos pagan más impuestos que en el resto del país. Un ejemplo fácil de observar en el día a día es el elevado número de autopistas de peajes que los ciudadanos se ven obligados a pagar. Esto lejos de ser un abuso de Madrid, se debe a una decisión del gobierno local, la Generalitat, quien a su vez acusa a Madrid de estar infrafinanciada. Incluso en ese caso, Cataluña no es la única comunidad que sufre de una baja tasa de financiación con respecto a lo que invierte, pues es algo que también ocurre con Valencia o con la propia capital. Además, se ha demostrado que parte de la pérdida de poder adquisitivo provendría de una falta de actuación de la propia Generalitat a la hora de actualizar y adaptar el sistema de impuestos. Ejemplos de ello serían el Impuesto sobre Transmisiones Patrimoniales, el Impuesto a actos jurídicos documentados, el impuesto sobre los hidrocarburos, etc. Con esto, podemos observar que existe una cierta responsabilidad por parte de las autoridades catalanas a la hora de administrar erróneamente sus propios recursos, lo cual nos dibuja un panorama distinto de la supuesta opresión contra la que dicen luchar los independentistas. La riqueza no es expropiada de Cataluña para el disfrute del resto de los españoles sino que se pierde en la misma región. Dejando de lado las relaciones económicas entre la Generalitat y el gobierno de Madrid, pasaremos ahora a especular si realmente la ansiada Independencia fortalecería el tejido industrial de Cataluña o, por el contrario, lo debilitaría de forma irremediable.

Ha Neul-noona asiente con la cabeza. Su sonrisa me anima a continuar. Abro la botella de agua y doy un gran trago. Me aclaro la garganta y continúo. Ahora toda la clase me escucha.

_No podemos fallar, porque creemos el uno en el otro_   
_¿Qué es lo que dices? Dices, sí_   
_Hoy no, sí._   
_No moriremos hoy. ¡Sí!_

—Antes he señalado que Cataluña basa parte de su atractiva para con las empresas en su privilegiada situación geográfica, en tanto que puente entre Europa, España y el Mediterráneo. Sin embargo, Cataluña deja de ejercer como tal si se independiza de España. De hecho, la amenaza de las empresas acerca de trasladar su base en Barcelona a otras ciudades está empezando a cumplirse. A finales del año pasado, empresas como Allianz Seguros, Donuts, Bimbo, San Miguel o los Grupos Axal y Zurich ya se han ubicado en otras partes del país. Esto, lógicamente, implica menores de oportunidades a la hora de establecer conctactos empresariales con el exterior de España, así como de crear nuevos puestos de trabajo en la región. Recordemos que el paro sigue siendo una de las principales preocupaciones de los españoles. Afortunadamente, muchos de estos traslados se han dado de forma temporal, por lo que si los ánimos separatistas se enfrían, siempre puede ocurrir que estas empresas regresen. Pero, si esto no es así, si realmente Cataluña logra independizarse de España, ¿cómo sería la realidad económica que se le presentaría?

El reloj del ordenador que uso para proyectar el Power Point me avisa de que debo darme prisa o el profesor me penalizará por pasarme del tiempo establecido. Es más, estoy empezando a notar los efectos del cansancio y de la tensión reprimida que me endurecen todo el cuerpo. Pero no puedo desmoronarme, no enfrente de clase, no enfrente del profesor, especialmente no enfrente de Ha Neul que me escucha orgurllosa y atenta. Debo hacerle saber que el creer en mí todos estos meses, incluso cuando yo mismo no era capaz de hacerlo, no ha sido en vano. Gracias a ella, ha nacido un nuevo Soo Jin y ante todo debo mostrarselo. Trago saliva y resisto. Ya quedo poco, me felicito internamente por haber sido capaz de medir bien el tiempo de la presentación. De lo contrario, ahora estaría aterrado.

_Confía en mí, yo estaré a tu lado_   
_Juntos no moriremos_   
_Condío en tí, quédate a mi lado_   
_Juntos no moriremos_   
_Creemos en la palabra juntos, creemos en Bangtan_   
_¡Prepara tu arma! ¡Apunta! ¡Dispara!_

—Para responder a esta pregunta, debemos prestar atención al contexto internacional, para entender las relaciones de exportación e importación que Cataluña, como estado independiente, estaría en condiciones para establecer. En primer lugar, Cataluña se vería forzada a salir de la Comunidad Europea a la que España pertenece desde 1986. La legislación europea es muy clara al respecto: si un territorio de un estado adscrito se independiza, perderá sus derechos como estado miembro. Por lo tanto, las relaciones de Libre Circulación de Ciudadanos y Bienes, así como la participación de fondos y subvenciones no serán aplicables dentro de las fronteras catalanas. Esto es algo que afectará al sector primario muy particularmente, pero también al establecimiento de contactos comerciales para la importación y exportación de productos. Así mismo, no debe pasarse por alto que Cataluña no podrá utilizar el euro, al tratarse de una moneda europea y no nacional. Tampoco se podrá utilizar la peseta, antigua moneda española, por lo que no se sabe muy bien cuál será la divisa del nuevo estado catalán. Posiblemente, se vea forzado a forjar una nueva moneda con toda la inversión e inestabilidad que eso puede acarrear. Por si fuera poco, no se sabe como la independencia de Cataluña podría afectar a la inmigración, concretamente a la procedente de otras zonas de España. Si estos inmigrantes se ven forzados a salir del territorio, Cataluña se arriesgaría a mermar su fuerza de trabajo. Esto es especialmente delicado para los funcionarios destinados en Cataluña, pues la administración deberá invertir mucho tiempo y recursos en reasignar a los trabajadores y contratar otros nuevos, con la consecuente inestabilidad, desorganización y debilidad que esto acarrearía.

A estas alturas, estoy agotado. Solo quiero terminar. Doy otro trago de agua para hidratar mi cansada garganta e intento terminar con este angustioso momento de una vez por todas. ¡Vamos, a por el último empujón! ¡Ni pienses en defraudar a la audiencia que ahora te contempla hipnotizada!

_¡Arrójalo! ¡Arrójalo!_   
_Arroja lejos el miedo en tus ojos_   
_¡Rómpelo! ¡Rómpelo!_   
_Rompe el techo de cristal donde estás atrapado_   
_¡Quémalo! ¡Quémalo!_   
_¡Hasta el día de la victoria!_   
_Lucha, no te arrodilles, no te desmorones._   
_¡Eso no pasará hoy_

—En conclusión, estamos en condiciones de argumentar que la decisión que mejor conviene económicamente a los ciudadanos catalanes, sobre todo en lo concerniente a la estabilidad monetaria, al enriquecimiento por medio de las exportaciones y al crecimiento del empleo es la permanencia de Cataluña dentro del estado español. Es cierto que históricamente Cataluña ha sido una región prospera que fue obligada a perder sus derechos por parte del gobierno central, que ha sido reprimida por su diversidad cultural y lingüística en el pasado. Del mismo modo, desde el punto de vista de los derechos humanos, ciertas acciones del gobierno del Partido Popular, como la represión violenta de manifestaciones y referendums ilegalizados o hacer de los representantes independentistas presos políticos, no pueden aceptarse de ningún modo. Pero, en lo que respecta a la economía, Cataluña no debe olvidar que parte de su riqueza viene precisamente de servir de unión entre España y Europa. Si pierde esta posición privilegiada, corre peligro de perder su ventana al mundo, quedando no solo aislada económica sino también en una situación de gran debilidad al carecer por sí misma de las infraestucturas económicas y administrativas de un estado mayor y más consolidado como es España. En este sentido, los catalanes no deben renunciar a su identidad como pueblo único pero tampoco olvidar que parte de la misma también es intrínsecamente española. Muchas gracias.

_No, hoy no_   
_Ey, todos los fracasado, ¡manos arriba!_   
_Ey, amigos, ¡manos arriba!_   
_Si confías en mí, ¡manos arriba!_   
_Prepara tu arma, apunta, ¡dispara!_   
_No vamos a morir. No preguntes. Grita._   
_No, hoy no_   
_No te rindas, no hay que llorar. ¡Manos arriba!_   
_No, hoy no_   
_¡Hey! No, hoy no_   
_No hoy no, No hoy no._   
_¡Prepara tu arma! ¡Apunta! ¡Dispara!_

Cuando mis compañeros aplauden, noto como la tensión abandona mis piernas temblorosas. Me veo obligado a caer sobre la silla que acompaña la mesa del ordenador. Ya está, todas estas semanas de preparación han terminado. Casi me da miedo imaginarme en qué voy a ocupar mi mente ahora. Incluso durante la presentación el fantasma de Pau me acosaba de vez en cuando. Y, sin embargo, es gracias a él por lo que pude encontrar el enfoque correcto en su momento. Mi cerebro tiene graciosas formas de meterme y sacarme de aprietos. Bueno, ahora solo queda el veredicto. Me giro para escuchar al profesor. Afortunadamente, este todavía se haya aplaudiendo.

—Una excelente presentación, señor Lee —comenta— Muy arriesgada y poco convencional, pero muy bien argumentada. Ha realizado usted un trabajo sobresaliente. Puede usted volver a su sitio. A continuación, escucharemos a los señores Kang y Hyong que han investigado las relaciones económicas y políticas entre China y Estados Unidos.

Vuelvo a mi sitio tambaleándome. Mis piernas siguen temblando un poco todavía. Después de todo, volver a nacer delante de tanta gente es todo un esfuerzo. Ha Neul-noona me espera al fondo de la sala y juntos nos escabullimos en la penumbra, sin pararnos a escuchar al resto. No nos importa lo que el profesor pueda pensar, pues yo ya he cumplido con mi asistencia y mi trabajo.

Hacemos lo de siempre, vamos a pasear por los jardines del campus. Pero esta vez hay algo distinto. Antes nuestras caminatas tenían un tono lastimoso y reflexivo, estaban envueltas en el aire congelado y quieto del invierno. Ahora que las coquetas flores de cerezo empiezan a brotar de las delgadas y mortecinas ramas, mis andares acompañan el regreso de la primavera con una actitud triunfa. Camino como si tuviera ganado el derecho a cada centímetro de asfalto. Este es mi campus y da gusto volver. No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. Sobre todo hoy.

—¡Has estado genial! —proclama Ha Neul, entre vítores.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunto— ¿No te has aburrido un poco para una estudiante de Humanidades?

Mi Noona niega enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—¡Qué va! ¡Has hecho que lo entendiera todo! ¡Ha sido francamente interesante! Se te veía hasta … —Ha-Neul se para un momento a buscar la palabra adecuada— ¿Inspirado? —y entonces arquea las cejas de manera sospechosa— ¿No será por ese oppa español tan guapetón y bien dotado que te visita en sueños? Seguro que te ha enseñado un par de cosas sobre ese tema y otros más.

—Noona, las señoritas bien educadas no deberían tener pensamientos tan impuros – me burlo yo.

—¡Yo no soy la que tiene sueños picantes! —me recuerda ella.

—Yo tampoco. Hace ya un tiempo que renuncié a él —anuncio.

Noona deja de caminar a mi lado para pararse en seco. Luego, vuelve a correr a hacia mí para darme un manotazo en el brazo.

—¡ERES TODO UN ESTÚPIDO, LEE SOO JIN! —exclama aireada.

—¡No grites, Noona! —le pido— La gente nos mirará.

—¡Ya ves lo mucho que me importa! —sigue gritando— Haz el favor de explicarle a tu Noona, porque si un chico guapo y cariñoso tiene interés por ti, tú lo rechazas.

—Sabes muy bien porqué, porque no era real —le contesto—. Noona, yo solo quiero ser feliz, pero quiero que sea al lado de alguien que exista más allá de mi mente. No puedo vivir aferrándome a los sueños eternamente.

—Eso es muy maduro por tu parte, Jin-ah —señala ella— Pero es una lástima. Te dije muchas veces que tenía la corazonada de que ese chico no era un mero sueño.

—Exacto —replico yo— solo era una corazonada.

—¡Por Dios, Lee Soo Jin! —chasquea la lengua Noona— ¡A veces parece que tengas el corazón de hielo! ¡Por eso estás soltero! ¡Tu preciosa cara solo es un desperdicio!

—No, Noona —río yo— Estoy solo porque nadie se ha enamorado de esta preciosa cara.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees, maldito estúpido —bufa ella—. ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? ¿Volver a perseguir a Yoon Jun Seok como un perrito faldero?

—No, Noona —respondo— Lo de Hyung pertenece al pasado, sobre todo ahora que me odia.

—No te odia —me corrige ella, ya casi por costumbre.

—Da lo mismo —tercio yo— Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que jamás podrá corresponderme. No tiene sentido seguir pensando en ello.

—Eso es —asiente Ha Neul-noona.

Un poco de brisa primaveral me hace cosquillas en la nariz, una caricia que no sentía desde que paseaba al lado de Pau. Las nubes pasan por el cielo azul, arrastrando a su paso los primeros pétalos. El mundo de pronto parece de ensueño, como entonces. La vida se abre entre la tierra como un crisol de posibilidades.

—Noona —me atrevo a preguntar—, ¿tú crees que algún día encontraré a un hombre que me quiera?

—¡Claro que sí, tontito! —contesta rotunda— Solo tienes que poner esa mirada tuya de idol desvalido y acudirán a ti como moscas a la miel...

¿Un hombre, eh? Aun recuerdo lo que era estar en los brazos de Pau, lo que era sentirse amado en cuerpo y alma, por ser quien soy. Puede que si no fuera por esa ensoñación, todavía no sabría que se puede vivir algo así. No me importaría recrear esa sensación con alguien más, alguien real. Como las flores que abren sus capullos al sol, estoy impaciente por volver a amar

—A veces pienso en cómo sería visitar un bar gay —confieso.

La mirada de mi Noona se agranda de pura morbosidad.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres ir? —me pregunta con avidez.

—A veces —continúo yo—, pero luego me da tanto miedo que me pongo a temblar como una gelatina de frutas.

Noona me pone las manos en los hombros como si fuera a darme un masaje que no he pedido.

—Si quieres —susurra divertida—, puedo acompañarte...

—¡Eso sí que daría miedo! —replico yo, entre risas.

Ella infla los mofletes con indignación infantil y me da otro cachetito en el hombro. Entonces, entreabre los ojos un poco más y exclama nerviosa.

—¡Ay, hablando de gelatinas y postres! ¡Casi se me olvida!

Ha Neul-noona saca un tupper bien cerrado de su bolso y me la entrega como regalo. Cuando lo abro, un pastelito decorado con diversos y cantones colores me asalta la vista.

—¡Por tu presentación! —anuncia.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto extrañado.

—¡Un cupcake de celebración! —responde Noona.

—¿Y si me hubiera ido mal? —indago yo burlón.

—Entonces hubiera sido un cupcake de consolación —admite ella.

—¿En serio? —río yo.

Entonces, doy el primer bocado y la acertada combinación del suave bizcocho con las virutas de chocolate, los toppings y la crema explota en mi paladar como un arco iris de sabor.

—¡Umm! —saboreo— ¡Esta delicioso, Noona!

Justo cuando creo que voy a escuchar otra jactancia con voz aguda, un ceremonial silencio la sustituye. De pronto, oigo un moqueo. Me giro para encontrarme a Noona.  
Llorando.

—¿Noona? —pregunto extrañado.

—Perdona —se disculpa ella—. No quería montar un espectáculo. Es solo que...verte comer con tanto apetito es maravilloso.

No puedo evitar sonreír de gratitud al escucharla. Termino de engullir el cupcacke y la abrazo.

—Es gracias a ti, Noona —le susurro al oído.

—Vale, vale —me dice ella separándonos, haciéndose la dura— Vamos a llegar tarde al dojang.

Nosotros llegamos antes que el resto. Es nuestro deber. Preparamos la sala y los uniformes. Abrimos las ventanas para airear y las volvemos a cerrar. En ocasiones comprobamos algunos detalles del material por si habría que pedir su sustitución. Terminamos y nos sentamos a ver el entrenamiento. Pero incluso en esto hoy hay algo distinto. El entrenador ha hecho que todos se pongan en formación para escucharle.

—A ver, prestadme atención todos —ordena. Luego dirige el rostro hacia Noona y yo—. Vosotros dos también. Es algo que, como parte del club, os compete.

Nosotros dos nos estrechamos de brazos y nos acercamos curiosos.

—Me acaban de informar que dentro de mes y medio nos visitarán los miembros de un dojang extranjero. Concretamente, de Barcelona, España —anuncia nuestro Sabon-nim.

Ante estas palabras, mis compañeros empiezan a susurrar nerviosos.

—¡Silencio! ¡Comportaos y prestad atención! —exige Hyung.

—Gracias, Yoon Jun Seok —vuelve a intervenir el entrenador—. Como iba diciendo, acogeremos a los miembros de otro dojang. Vamos a realizar una serie de enfrentamientos amistosos y entrenaremos juntos. También les enseñaremos nuestra ciudad y les daremos una merecida bienvenida. Cuento con vosotros para hacer que se sientan cómodos y que haya un buen ambiente de entrenamiento e intercambio.

—¡Puff! —bufa Jung-sunbae— Habrá que hacer un esfuerzo para no cargarse a alguno de esos occidentales por accidente. A saber cómo será el Taekwondo que enseñan por ahí.

Yo tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir una carcajada. Recuerdo que Pau todavía era impulsivo y no aprovechaba bien todo su conocimiento a la hora de aprender un ataque bien pensado, pero tenía un nivel nada despreciable capaz de superar en mucho los torpes ademanes de Jung-sunbae. Esto, claro, de haber sido Pau real...

—Un buen luchador no pierde la fuerza por la boca —le corrige Hyung— La emplea toda en el combate.

—Bien dicho —afirma el entrenador— Os recuerdo que la visita será la última semana de marzo, sobre todo de cara al fin de semana, por lo que anteponed la participación en esta actividad a cualquier otro plan o compromiso.

De pronto, la cara de Ha Neul-noona se blanquea como si se hubiera pasado con la base de maquillaje.

—¡No puede ser, Sabon-nim! —exclama lastimera— Esa es la fecha del concierto de BTS... es el inicio de la nueva gira...

—Pues me temo que tendrás que acompañar a los extranjeros como miembro más del club -precisa el entrenador.

—¡Pero hace meses que compré las entradas! —se queja Noona.

—¡Park Ha Neul, no seas caprichosa! —la riñe Hyung—. Es tu deber. Te has comprometido.

—Is ti dibir —le imita Ha Neul-noona en voz baja, antes de sacarle la lengua a escondidas.

Yo por mi parte no sé muy bien qué pensar. Realmente, a mi mente le importa bien poco que unos occidentales vengan a practicar Taekwondo con los miembros del club. En otra época muy lejana, me hubiera picado un poco la curiosidad, pero ahora siento que debería tener otras prioridades en mi vida como terminar mis estudios y curarme definitivamente.

Eso lo que quiero pensar, porque mi corazón ha comenzado a inquietarse. En el aire de primavera hay algo flotando, algo que parece igual pero es al mismo tiempo sospechosamente distinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas. Como se puede observar estoy aprovechando las vacaciones para meterle un poco de turbo a los capítulos. La verdad es que nos vamos acercando al final del fic. Mi plan es hacer entre 25-30 capítulos, muchos más de los 12 que pensaba hacer al inicio, pero, claro, como me encanta enrrollarme... 
> 
> Una de las cosas que me daban un poco de miedo en este capítulo era que la presentación de Soo Jin resultara aburrida. Sé que debe de ser muy raro encontrarse un supuesto trabajo de economía en un fic yaoi, pero pensé que ayudaría a ver el esfuerzo de Jin. No sé, por darle realismo. Eso sí, yo que soy de letras, he de admitir que he podido documentarme muy poco (por falta de tiempo, sobre todo). Espero no haber dicho un montón de tonterías.... ^^U 
> 
> Así mismo, espero que la gente no me crucifique por las cuestiones relativas al Independentismo catalán. Una vez más, soy consciente de que es un tema muy controvertido, pero, yo soy así... YOLO. 
> 
> Bueno, creo que no me queda mucho más que aclarar.  
> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic que dentro de poco va a cumplir un año de publicación. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo. Espero que terminen bien el año.  
> ¡Besos!


	23. Camino al Monte de Arirang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pau, Jaume y Neus se embarcan en su esperado viaje hacia Corea. ¿Cómo le sentará todo esto a Pau?

Las luces de las circunvalaciones me abren los párpados desde el otro lado de la ventanilla contra la que tengo apoyada la frente. Es el resultado de una lucha entre el cabeceo y mi voluntad por mantenerme despierto. Son las 5 de la mañana y un bache repentino me acaba de hacer ver las estrellas.

—¡Ey! ¿Estás bien, co?— me pregunta mi recién adquirido con su poderoso acento del Valle del Ebro.

—Sí, eso creo —digo mientras me acaricio el cuello cabello, recién espabilado.

—¡No jodas que te habías quedado dormido! —se ríe él con una risa que parece salirle por los cuatro costado.

—Mi hermano no está acostumbrado a madrugar —malmete Neus, desde la parte de atrás del coche.

—¡Nen, no sé cómo puedes dormir! —interviene Jaume—. ¡Vamos a Corea! ¡La cuna del Taekwondo!

—¡Tú a callar! —replico yo con la boca aún pastosa— ¡Que tú por lo que estás emocionado es por las coreanas, cabrón!

—Es verdad- admite secamente.

—¡Yo sí que no he podido dormir! —exclama Neus con la energía de un niño hiperactivo y hiperazucarado —. ¡No me puedo creer que por fin me vaya a hacer mi sueño realidad! ¡Te lo voy a agradecer toda la vida, germanet!

—Lo que tú digas —mascullo yo adormilado.

—¡Qué envidia me dais! —admite Germán— Porque es Corea, que si llega a ser Japón, os iba a llevar al aeropuerto vuestra prima la del pueblo.

—Me temo que viviendo en Jaén, le pilla un poco lejos —bromeo en un bostezo.

—Vamos, iba a estar toda la vida rabiando —continúa Germán, ignorándome.

—¡Ay! Imagínate que me encuentro con un idol —fantasea mi hermana— ¿Y si me encuentro con BTS? ¡Ay no, ya sería demasiado pedir! ¿Y si con un actor? ¿Y si me encuentro con Lee Min Ho? ¡O mejor, con Park Hyung Sik! Ay, si lo veo, se me caen las bragas, lo juro. Es que estaba tremendo en _Strong Woman Do Bong Soon_....

—Oye, ¿no serás capaz de irte con alguno de esos doritos coreanos que tanto te gustan y dejarme aquí solo y a dos velas?.... —pregunta mi cuñado, algo atemorizado.

—No te preocupes, si se empieza a portar como una loca, que lo hará, seguro que le echan spray de pimienta o algo así —tercio yo.

—Germanet, estabas mejor dormido —protesta Neus.

—¿No ibas a estarme toda la vida agradecida por este viaje? —le recuerdo yo.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Eres el mejor! —responde mi hermana, perdida en su mundo—. Además hay rumores sobre que Park Hyung Sik está saliendo en secreto con Park Bo Young y yo eso lo respeto.

—Y luego está el detalle pequeñísimo de que tienes novio... —susurra Jaume, sentado al lado suyo.

— Pau, chaval, hazme un favor —me pide Germán cada vez más asustado—. Consigue por todos los medios que tu hermana vuelva a España, que no se quede en Corea. Que la temo.

—No te preocupes, tío —prometo yo—. La traigo a rastras si hace falta. Por cierto, gracias por llevarnos al aeropuerto.

—De nada, hombre —sonríe él—. Lo que haga falta por mi cuñado. Aunque has sido el único que se ha acordado de agradecerme, ejem... —dice mirando hacia atrás por el espejo interior.

—¡Ayyyysh! ¡Estamos tan cerca! ¡Ya casi puedo oler el aire de Corea! —grita mi hermana por enésima vez.

—Todavía estamos en Barcelona. No hemos pasado ni por el aeropuerto —le recuerda Jaume, flipándolo un poco.

Es normal, mi colega no está acostumbrado a lidiar con la parte ultra friki de mi hermana. Menudo viajecito nos espera.

—¿En serio? —ríe Germán— Pues por lo pronto estamos a punto de llegar ahí.

—¡Aysssssh! —grita mi hermana.

Afortunadamente, Neus se está callada durante gran parte de la cola de facturación. Una vez registrados en nuestra compañía, nos dirigimos a las puertas de seguridad del aeropuerto. Ahí, Germán ya no puedo seguir acompañándonos. Neus lo despide con un beso con lengua tan apasionado que nos obliga a Jaume y a mí a girar la cara. Parece que durante unos minutos se ha olvidado de sus famosos coreanos. Entonces nos adentramos por la puerta sin retorno, nos dejamos cachear, y justo al otro lado de todo este pesado transitar de maletas, Jordi nos aguarda con cara de Can Cerbero.

—¡Núñez, Martorell! —ruge a modo de saludo— ¡Llegáis tarde!

—¡Pero qué dices, Jordi! —se queja Jaume— ¡Si falta una hora y media para embarcar!

—A ver, Martorell —explica él—, a los viajes en avión se llega con horas de adelanto por si pasa cualquier cosa. Sois los últimos de todo el grupo. Por lo menos decidme que tenéis los pasaportes.

—¡Aquí están! —anuncia mi hermana con su dulce voz de niña buena.

—¡Bien! —aprueba Jordi— Supongo que tú eres Neus, la hermana de Núñez —saluda Jordi, agachándose para darle dos besos —Encantado.

—Igualmente —responde Neus.

—Muchas gracias por venir —continúa Jordi— Es un alivio tener con nosotros alguien que hable el idioma.

—¡Oh, solo lo hablo un poquito! —le interrumpe mi hermana con una inaguantable sonrisa de falsa modestia.

—Se sabe de memoria los diálogos de sus series de chinos —murmuro yo, lo que mi hermana me premia con un enérgico pisotón.

—Y que además tenga controlados a estos dos —dice Jordi, mirándonos con suspicacia.

—No tema, los ataré en corto —promete ella, sacando pecho-. Estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo desde pequeña.

—Pues yo me preocuparía más de que no se le vaya la pinza a ella...—murmura a su vez Jaume, quien se gana un disimulado puntapié.

—Muy bien. Los demás están desayunando en alguna de las cafeterías de por aquí. Os recomiendo que hagáis lo mismo, que hasta que hagamos escala en Helsinki nos vamos a pegar horas sin comer. Nos vemos en la puerta de embarque. ¡Ni si os ocurra llegar tarde! ¡Que no os tengan que llamar!

—Estaremos allí a tiempo, se lo aseguro —lo despide mi hermana, todavía en su insoportable modo modoso.

—De acuerdo. Cuento contigo, señorita —se despide Jordi.

Entonces, Jordi se aleja en la lejanía. Empezamos a explorar la terminal en busca de un sitio libre para comer, o al menos donde comprar un par de bocadillos.

—Oye, no recordaba que tu entrenador estuviera tan mazado- comenta Neus-. Está puto bueno, el cabrón.

—Germaneta, que te pierdes, que tienes novio —le recuerdo, exasperado.

—Hijo, ya no se pueden tener ojos en la cara —se queja Neus.

Al final, encontramos una cafetería con tres sillas libres. Nos tomamos un café con zumo y pan tomaca. Nos dirigimos puntuales a la puerta de embarque. Resulta difícil llegar tarde cuando Neus parece sufrir con cada segundo que todavía la separa de suelo coreano. Incluso en la fila para embarcar da saltitos como una niña ansiosa por subirse al Dragon Khan. El resto es tan normal que casi me cuesta recordarlo. Nos sentamos, apagamos el móvil y demás aparatos, vemos un vídeo en inglés sobre seguridad que una sonriente azafata nos traduce con signos, el piloto nos saluda. Casi parece mentira que estemos sentados en un trasto que vaya a surcar los cielos, pero entonces despegamos y siento la presión del aire en mi estómago, como si fuéramos a salir disparados por el espacio. Por la ventanilla, la telaraña de carreteras que envuelven Barcelona va empequeñeciéndose poco a poco, hasta terminar pareciendo una maqueta extrañamente real. El avión se pone recto y todo vuelve a la calma, excepto por mi ansioso corazón. Al parecer esto va en serio, estamos de camino a Corea. Muevo las rodillas, inquieto. Solo se me ocurre una cosa para tranquilizarme. Jaume, recostado a mi lado con los ojos cerrados, parece ya preparado para echarse una señora siesta de cuatro horas de vuelo. Le doy golpecitos en el brazo.

—¡Ey, ey! —le llamo— ¡Jaume!

—¿Qué coño quieres? —se despereza él.

—¿Me dejas tu mp3?

—¿Es en serio, nen? —se enerva él— No te has traído libros o música tuya...

—Yo no leo —le recuerdo.

—Joder, que te den —me maldice mientras rebusca en su mochila—. Toma y calla.

—Yo también te quiero —me burlo.

—Nen, como no me dejes dormir, te echo por la borda aunque para eso tenga que despresurizar este puto avión.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta —río yo.

Pasando por completo de las amenazas de muerte por parte de mi mejor amigo, me coloco los auriculares en los oídos. Miro la lista de canciones en busca de alguna conocida sin hallarla. Nada: ni Nicky Jam, ni Daddy Yanki, Ozuna o J.Balvin, en su lugar hay un montón de grupos raritos con nombres que parecen de coña. No contaba con los gustos sibaritas de un autoproclamado descendiente de poeta, así que simplemente le doy al play. Un acorde guitarra acompaña la vista casi irreal del lejano suelo, abierto en venas de caminos. Una voz masculina en catalán me envuelve como una recia nana.

_Camins, que ara s'esvaeixen_   
_(Caminos, que ahora se desvanecen)_   
_Camins, que hem de fer sols_   
_(Caminos que hemos de hacer solos)_   
_Camins, vora les estrelles_   
_(Caminos, cerca de las estrellas)_   
_Camins, que ara no hi son_   
_(Caminos que ahora no están)_

La letra me hace sonreír. Me hace percatarme de lo ridículo que es viajar hacia el país de Soo Jin, ahora que lo he perdido para siempre. Es como una broma del destino. Él me lo dejó sangrantemente claro: por el motivo que fuera, no quería saber nada más de mí. Mi madre también insistió en ello cuando hablé con ella: nada de ir detrás de él. No solo resulta patético si no que es egoísta e inmaduro. Yo mismo soy consciente de las pocas ganas que tengo de convertirme en un acosador. Y sin embargo, hay algo extraño en mi cerebro que me hace trazar la cara de Soo Jin en el paisaje que asoma por la ventanilla. ¿Cómo poder olvidar todo lo que él significó para mí? En un par de días, solo por soñar con él, mi vida cambió por completo. Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que mi forma de enfrentarme al mundo ha cambiado, mi relación con mi familia, mis planes de futuro, y fue todo gracias que lo conocí. Hay quien dice que es mejor haber amado y haber perdido que no haber amado nunca, que es mejor arder hasta consumirse que hacerlo lentamente, que solo conoces el amor de verdad cuando te quemas, pero ninguno de esos que sueltan topicazos tan alegremente se quedan a observar las cenizas resultantes del desastre.  
Jin... solo él pudo hacerme arder hasta los cimientos. Una parte de mi infantil ego enfurruñado se empeña en creer que algo de él también se quemó en el proceso.

_Vam deixar-ho tot, el cor encés pel món_   
_(Lo dejaron todo, el corazón encendido por el mundo)_   
_per les parets de l'amor, sobre la pell_   
_(Por las paredes del amor, sobre la piel)_   
_erem dos ocells de foc, sembrant tempestes_   
_(Eran dos pájaros de fuego, sembrando tempestades)_   
_ara som dos fills del Sol, en aquest desert_   
_(Ahora son dos hijos del Sol, en este desierto)_

Sí, lo sensato sería dejarlo ir. Es lo mejor para todos. Pero aquí, estoy rumbo a Corea, sin comerlo ni beberlo, como si una mano oculta quisiera reírse de mis ganas de hacer lo correcto. Y a mi obsesiva mente le hacen falta pocas excusar para recrearse en el fantástico recuerdo de Soo Jin. La verdad es que se podría decir que durante estos meses, incluso recuperado de mi cuarentena emocional, he estado llevando a cabo una especie de actuación incluso ante yo mismo. He llevado una vida normal , centrándome en los estudios, intentando planificar lo que voy a hacer el años que viene. Ahora veo que intentaba escapar de las imágenes que como fantasmas holográficos de él que aun me rondan, agazapadas detrás de mis pupilas, su risa cristalina estallando en mis tímpanos. Hay algo poderoso en esa incansable insistencia, un instinto que me impide darme por rendido, una corazonada que resuena en mi pecho como un tambor de tierra. Ahora que estoy aprisionado en esta estrecha cabina a tan desorbitada altura, me siento obligado a confrontarme con ella. Y esta me susurra tentadoras locuras, muy alejadas de todo el sentido común al que me he intentado aferrar:

_Mai no és massa tard per tornar a començar_   
_(Pero nunca es demasiado tarde para volver a comenzar)_   
_per sortir a buscar el teu tresor_   
_(para salir a buscar tu tesoro)_

Al otro lado del cristal, brota un mar inmenso en su azul. A mí se me antoja un charquito que se puede cruzar de un mero salto. Me dan ganas de internarme en él y desbaratarlo como un pequeñajo con ganas de estrenar sus botas de lluvia. Aislado por el sueño de mi amigo y por la distancia de una hermana que ya sueña con el famoseo asiático, me doy cuenta de las gilipolleces que se me ocurren cuando se me deja a solas con mi malogrado cerebro. Y es peligroso porque creo que es la primera vez en meses que tengo tanto tiempo para pensar. De todas formas, mi mente vuelve una vez más a su tema favorito. Como los rótulos de un programa del corazón que insisten una y otra vez en la misma noticia, las llanuras nevadas del vientre de Soo Jin se reemprimen en mi fantasía. Y entonces se reanuda el masoquismo: ¿Cómo sabrá a la luz del día ese ombligo hundido en carne plana y fribrosa? ¿Sonarán igual las exclamaciones que acompañaban a mi lengua? ¿Cómo estará su dueño? ¿Será feliz sin mí? Una parte muy gilipollas de mí espera que así sea, la otra se enrabieta como un bebé sin su chupete. Al igual que a un bebé, lo único que me queda es una simulación de lo que alguna vez tuvimos. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Él y yo nunca tuvimos nada, solo mis ganas de que así fuera y que me llevaron a perderlo. Algunos días intento aprender de esta situación para ser más claro la próxima vez, otros estoy demasiado agotado con todo lo que tengo que hacer como para plantearme que eso pueda ocurrir pronto.

_Camins, somnis i promeses_   
_(Caminos, sueños y promesas)_   
_Camins, que ja son nous._   
_(Caminos, que ya son nuevos)._

Así que así estamos: intentando dar carpetazo al asunto, cerrar la herida para que esta pueda sanar y al mismo tiempo ansioso por lanzarme otra vez a las zarzas de unas esperanzas que, como un mal hábito, no puedo dejar de agarrar. Estoy yendo a Corea. Estaré en el mismo país que él, la misma ciudad, puede que en la misma universidad y aún así las oportunidades de verle seguirían siendo escasas. Porque aunque sea la misma uni, puede ser otro club de Taekwondo, porque a lo mejor está enfermo o no va a clase esos días. O simplemente está muy ocupado quedando con un tío que no soy yo... De todas formas, si lo veo, ¿qué coño voy a hacer? ¿Saludarlo? ¿Presentarme? ¿Decirle estúpidamente que nunca fui capaz de olvidarle del todo? ¿Que él es como una mala cojera que nunca remitirá del todo? Joder, ni siquiera creo ser capaz de comunicarme en condiciones con él... aunque he repasado un poco de vocabulario por si acaso. Me he traído un diccionario e incluso he estado viendo, bueno, vídeos de esos, para... ya se sabe... aprender algunos trucos por si la suerte me acompaña. ¡Joder, yo mismo sé lo estúpido que resulta! Ni siquiera sé si voy a estar en la misma habitación con él, como para encima pretender que me deje ponerle un dedo encima. Y aún así la nostalgia palpitante por su piel tira de mi razón en la dirección contraria. Todas mis ideas y deseos contradictorios parecen a punto de devanarme los sesos. El único que lo tiene todo claro es este corazón que brama como una bestia salvaje dentro de mi caja torácica.

_No és senzill saber cap on has de marxar_   
_(No es sencillo saber por donde has de ir)_   
_pren la direcció del teu cor_   
_(Toma la dirección de tu corazón)_   
_Mai no és massa tard per tornar a començar_   
_(Nunca es tarde para volver a comenzar)_   
_per sortir a buscar el teu tresor_   
_(para salir a buscar tu tesoro)_

Entonces, tras un bosque esmeralda de orgullosos pinos, aparece una pista de asfalto. Mi mente enredada en sus propias paranoias se espabila con la voz robótica procedente de la cabina de mando. El piloto nos avisa de que estamos a punto de aterrizar en Helsinki y nos recuerda que debemos abrocharnos los cinturones.

_Camins, que ara s'esvaeixen_   
_(Caminos, que ahora se desvanecen)_   
_Camins, que has de fer sol_   
_(Caminos, que has de hacer solo)_   
_Camins, vora les estrelles_   
_(Caminos, cerca de las estrellas)_   
_Camins, que ja son nous_   
_(Caminos, que ya son nuevos.)_

Cuando desciendo del avión, mis piernas me agradecen que les de un poco de acción. Mi cabeza sigue un poco abotargada, pero al menos sí estoy seguro de una cosa: es hora de comer. Gracias a las dotes de Neus en idiomas, conseguimos hacernos con el menú grande del Burger King. Entre engullirlo, como pavos hambrientos antes de Navidad, ir al baño y estirar las piernas por las distintas terminales, las tres horas de escala se evaporan como la nieve que aún podemos avistar por los ventanales. Esta vez, el proceso de embarcar no resulta tan pesado. Por lo menos, una mucho más agotada Neus puede entretenerse observando a la multitud de asiáticos que nos acompañan en la puerta de embarque. Ellos le devuelven la mirada, como si se tratasen de dos especies alienígenas que se estudian desde la distancia. Por su parte, Jaume aprovecha para pulir sus artes de ligoteo, echándole algún que otro guiño o beso indiscreto a cualquier chica medianamente maquillada que se halle en la sala de espera, las cuales le devuelven una mirada de confusión y desconfianza. Yo me derrito de pura vergüenza ajena, preguntándome si yo alguna vez fui así de baboso con Soo Jin. De ser así, me duele admitirlo, pero no me extraña que me mandara a la mierda. Esta vez nos hacen entrar de una forma más elegante, pero paradójicamente más rápida y eficaz. Una vez franqueado el extraño túnel que une el aeropuerto con el avión, veo que nuestros asientos son mucho más amplios que en el anterior vuelo, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, tienen unas cojonudas consolas de entretenimiento con un montón de música, pelis y series para entretenernos durante las ocho horas de avión que aún nos quedan por delante. Como ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera Jaume, tiene energías para hablar, cada cual se ocupa de su propio tiempo. Neus sintoniza todos los canales de pop coreano que encuentra, mientras yo y Jaume nos ponemos al día con todas las pelis que no hemos tenido tiempo de ir a ver por culpa del puto bachillerato. El tiempo parece adelantarse y cuando quiero darme cuenta, estamos sobrevolando Siberia y es de noche. Poco a poco, mi cuerpo me recuerda la hora que es en Barcelona y me duermo con los auriculares puestos. Me despierto pocas horas después, en la frontera entre China y Corea.

A la mañana siguiente, proseguimos con más rituales de rigor: bajamos del avión, pasamos por la aduana, enseñamos el pasaporte, demostramos que no hemos venido a Corea a delinquir y salimos del aeropuerto intactos pero vivos. A estas alturas, mi hermana ya ostenta una cierta mirada de panda que no resulta nada mona. Gracias al cielo, hay un hermoso autobús esperándonos para llevarnos al hotel, porque si ahora tengo que orientarme en esta ciudad llena de letreros con dibujos cuadrados y líneas raras, me petaría la puta cabeza. Lo único que recuerdo del hotel es echarme en la cama, sin deshacer la maleta ni nada. Mi cuerpo, desorientado por un sol que debería ser de madrugada, me pide retomar el sueño y a mí me encantaría darle la razón. Pero entonces, justo cuando mis párpados empiezan a languidecer, cuando toda la tensión del viaje comienza abandonar mi maltrecho cuerpo... el indeseado sonido de llamada de mi móvil me devuelve a la cansada y dolorosa realidad. A mí me encantaría tirarlo contra la pared y que el puñetero trasto se rompa en mil piezas chiquititas e imposibles de recomponer, pero como hasta yo adormilado soy capaz de entender que estas cosas cuestan dinero, termino por responder:

—¿¿Diga??

—¡NÚÑEZ, MARTORELL! ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁIS?

A mí me cuestan un par de parpadeos reconocer la furiosa voz de mi Sabon-nim.

—¿Jordiiiii? ¿Eres túuuu? —pregunto con la lengua pegajosa.

—¡NO, SOY KIM JONG-UN! ¡NO TE JODE!— brama él.

—¿Qué passssaaaa?- intento entender.

—¿COMO QUE QUÉ PASA? ¡¡ESTAMOS TODOS ESPERÁNDOOS!!

Cada sílaba pronunciada por mi entrenador, se me clava como astillas en la corteza cerebral.

—¿Eh?

—OS DIJE CUANDO ENTRAMOS QUE TENÍAIS UNA HORA PARA ORGANIZAROS Y REUNIRNOS PARA HACER TURISMO.

Mi mente se ha atorado en las dos primeras palabras que me han salido de mi entrenador.

—¿Eh?

—¡QUE TENÉIS QUE VENIR A RECEPCIÓN PARA QUE PODAMOS IRNOS! ¡AHORA!

La sola idea de obligarme a levantarme para ir a hacer turismo se me hace una tortura condenable por la Convención de Ginebra.

—Oye, Jordi. Jaume y yo estamos hechos mierda. ¿Es realmente necesario que vayamos todos? Id yendo sin nosotros, que no pasa nada.

La pausa que sigue a mis palabras, lejos de tranquilizarme me hace sospechar que Jordi solo está tomando más aire para volver a elevar las cuotas de epicidad de su bronca. Para desgracia de mis tímpanos, mis temores se realizan segundos después.

—¡¡PAU NÚÑEZ RÍQUER!! —ruge— ¡¡TÚ INSISTISTE EN VENIR!! ¡¡TÚ ME JURASTE QUE TE COMPORTARÍAS Y ME OBEDECERÍAS!! ¡¡ASÍ QUE RESPONSABILÍZATE DE TUS PROMESAS COMO UN HOMBRE, COGE TU CULO ADOLESCENTE Y BÁJALO AHORA MISMO A RECEPCIÓN!!

—Esstáaaaa bieeeeeeen —respondo yo, todavía medio dormido—. Estáaaa bien. Ahora vamosssss. Jaume, tío, tenemos que levantarnos.

Cuando muevo el cuerpo de mi colega este solo exhala un gruñido de zombie.

—Si te cuesta espabilarte, tú espera —asegura Jordi—, que ya he mandado a tu hermana para que te traiga de las orejas.

—¿EEEEEEEH? —grito yo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

En ese preciso momento, con una sincronicidad que parece ensayada, alguien golpea la puerta.

—¡Pau, Jaume! —llama la irritante voz de Neus— Jordi dice que bajéis.

—VAMOS, NO ME JODAS.

No voy a negar que me he metido en ese bus de buena gana. Mi cuerpo aún me reclama un merecido descanso y la humillación de tener a mi hermana como constante niñera no hace más que empeorar mi humor. Pero entonces, el bus empieza a circular y el preciso momento en el que abandonamos la calle del hotel, mi mente interioriza al fin la idea de que ya no estoy en Cataluña.

No es solo por los carteles en esta rara escritura, por la forma extrañamente bien organizada de las estrechas calles. Hay unas montañas a lo lejos que rodean la ciudad, unas montañas que lejos de las peculiares formas de Montserrat, aparecen cubiertas por huestes de altísimos árboles que parecen pelearse por reclamar un centímetro más de piedra. Las rocas son blanquecinas, pero apenas puedo verlas opacas por tantos tonos distintos verdes que las eclipsan. Es el verde más auténtico que he visto en mi vida, un verde profundo que emana desde el interior de las hojas, saturado de clorofila. Sí, estoy en Corea y este paisaje desconocido me canta una melodía que nunca había escuchado hasta hoy.

_Arirang, Arirang, Arariyo..._   
_Estás cruzando el monte de Arirang_   
_Quien me abandonó_   
_no caminará ni cuatro mil kilómetros antes de que le duelan los pies_

Nuestra primera parada es un palacio enorme cuyo nombre consigue pronunciar y suena a algo parecido a Gyeongbokgung. Solo de ver como los ojos le brillan con entusiasmo, puedo entender o que es un sitio importante, o que ha salido en uno de sus doramas o ambas cosas. Lo primero que nota al salir al exterior es la humedad que impregna el aire, restregándose por mis poros como un pesado e incansable espíritu vengativo. Sin embargo, es esta misma humedad la que enriquece la abundante vegetación que he visto antes, mimándola con amor de madre. Frente a nosotros, al otro lado de un paso de cebra se levanta una imponente muralla de piedra blanquecina, con varios pórticos abiertos en ella, y rematada con un impresionante tejado volado de madera. Este está cubierto de tejas oscuras pero se encuentra igualmente decorado con detalles en multitud de colores, tanto que me siento incapaz de entenderlo todo de un solo vistazo, como si mi mente tuviera que ir fijándose en cada parte de la estructura para ir desglosándola poco a poco. A los lados, dos estatuas de algo que quiere asemejarse a leones, nos vigilan. Al entrar por la puerta, se abre ante nosotros una enorme explanada cubierta con la misma piedra de la que está hecha la muralla y a lo lejos una especie de mansión con techo volado, muy similar a la entrada. Varios turistas coreanos pasean tranquilamente por el lugar, mientras algunos hombres llaman la atención con sus extraños atuendos y gorros con correos de borlas. Neus dice que van vestidos como los guardias de la Corea medieval pero a mí se me hace muy raro que alguien pueda vestirse así para amenazar a alguien. Los delincuentes de la Corea medieval se tenían que echar unas buenas risas. También vemos unas cuantas chicas que llevan lo que supongo que serán trajes tradicionales, consistente en una camisola con lazos y una enorme falda abultada y vaporosa, teñida en los colores más ñoños que puedas imaginar. Entonces, los ojos de mi hermana se llenan de intrigantes lucecitas como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en una especie de dibujo anime para niñas.

—¡¡¡ Oh, Dios mío!!! ¡¡¡Son hanboks!!! ¡¡¡Llevan hanboks!!! —suspira.

—¿Lo qué? —pregunto yo extrañado.

Pero, tal y como suele ocurrir cuando mi hermana se emociona, pasa por completo de mí.

—Espera un momento —se dice a sí misma—. A ver si se tienen... ¡Lo tienen! —acto seguido se gira rápidamente hacia mí, como si de pronto hubiera recordado mi existencia— Me voy un momento, ahora vuelvo.

—Espera, Neus, ¿qué vas a...? —intento preguntarle, pero es demasiado tarde. Mi hermana se ha perdido entre la multitud.

_Arirang, Arirang, Arariyo_   
_Estás cruzando el monte de Arirang_

Al final, no me queda más remedio que encogerme de brazos y seguir con la visita. Pronto descubro que en el interior de la mansión hay una especie de museo, con trajes, utensilios y demás cosas antiguas de Corea. Es curioso, he estado tanto tiempo pendiente de forjar mi propia identidad como alguien a camino entre lo catalán y lo andaluz que nunca tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en las costumbres de las personas al otro lado del planeta. Bueno, siendo sinceros nunca he sido de pensar mucho, por lo que la sola idea de que alguien pudiera ir con esas pintas o usar esos objetos hace unos quinientos años en esta parte del mundo, me maravilla y divierte a partes iguales.

De pronto, veo lo que según dice el letrero en inglés es el traje de un noble. Es un conjunto formado por una especie de kimono largo y oscuro, con una camisa blanca debajo y un cinturón. También lleva unos pantalones amplios, unos zuecos rarísimos en los pies y un bonito sombrero oscuro y de tejido traslúcido. Y, aunque sean ropas que a mí me resultarían estúpidas en cualquiero otro contexto, no puedo evitar imaginar lo bien que le quedaría a Soo Jin llevar algo así. Joder, ya estoy otra vez. Se ve que no aprendo. Hasta a mí me harta la manía que tienen mis pensamientos de volver siempre a lo mismo.

Un dedito insidioso me golpea el hombro. Yo me vuelvo para encontrarme a mi hermana, o eso es lo que tengo que adivinar. Lleva uno de esos trajes femeninos que hemos visto en la plaza, con una camisola azul celeste con detalles rosáceos en cuello, lazo y puños y una enorme falda que no puede ser más rosita, con su ocasional estampado de florecitas. Todo ello va acompañado por un triste moño improvisado, tan poco abundante como su corto cabello le deja, y unos ojos tan deslumbrantes de ilusión que parecen los faros de un camión en una autopista de madrugada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tal me queda? —me pregunta con una voz infantil que rezuma ilusión.  
Yo no sé muy bien qué contestar. Menos mal que un Jaume algo más ágil que yo se me adelanta.

—Te queda bien —le asegura— Bastante bien, diría yo. ¿Quieres que te haga una foto?

—SÍ, PORFI —suplica ella.

Y sin que nadie se lo pida, Neus se pone a posar en mitad del pasillo, mientras los pocos coreanos que se atreven a intentar pasar la miran con una cara de circunstancias difícil de descifrar.

—ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA —jura mi hermanita, ajena al espectáculo que está montando y al bochorno que me está haciendo pasar.

Poco después salimos otra vez al exterior. Al parecer, este sitio es mucho más grande de lo que se podría pensar en un primer momento, pues está plagado de jardincillos bastante bonitos. No negaré que en cierto modo, resulta bastante agradable, pasear por ellos, admirando las pagodas de madera, pintadas profusamente de rojo y verde, con tejas de un gris oscuro, mientras el perfume de flores que desconozco endulza mi nariz.

_Ari, arirang_   
_Suri, surirang_   
_Es Arirang_   
_Arirang, uh,uh,_   
_Es Arirang_

Pronto llego a una parte de los jardines que se me antoja especialmente preciosa. Se trata de un estanque tan plagado de nenúfares que se ve más verde que azul en cuyo centro hay una pequeña pagoda marrón rojizo y verde, conectada con la orilla a través de un puentecito. Se me ocurre que es un lugar más propio de un videojuego americano ambientado en una Asia fantástica y con muchas aires de grandeza, más que de una realidad tangible. Me cuesta pensar que algo tan bonito exista en la realidad y me pregunto qué cara habría puesto Soo Jin si hubiésemos visitado este sitio juntos. La imagen de ese hermoso chico mirando reflexivo el horizonte, recolocándose el flequillo tras la oreja con parsimonia, mientras la luz de atardecer juguetea con la redondea punta de su perfecta nariz vuelva a torturarme. Dios, no le deseo a nadie estar en mi cabeza ahora mismo. Toda esta belleza inesperada no hace más que traérmelo de vuelta una y otra vez. En el colmo de mi propio masoquismo, solo atino a desear haber descubierto todo esto de su mano. Ojalá él estuviera aquí. Hubiera sido genial, pero él no quiso. Maldita sea.

_Déjame y vete_   
_Déjame y vete_   
_Mi querido sin corazón,_   
_déjame y vete._

A continuación, abandonamos el palacio y nos volvemos a meter en el bus, no sin que antes Neus casi monte un pollo por su rabieta de niña pequeña al verse obligada a dejar su traje de alquiler. Antes de llegar a él, caminamos un poco por la avenida en la que se encuentra el propio palacio. La estatua elevada de alguien que parece un monarca o algún general nos saluda desde su púlpito.

Nuestra siguiente parada es un templo llamado Chongmyo. La arquitectura es muy similar a la del palacio. También hay grandes explanadas con edificios bajos pero anchos en la entrada y pagodas octogonales con techos y celosías verdosas, madera rojiza, tejas oscuras y un montón de detalles florales. Esto último en mi humilde opinión de extranjero ignorante sobra un poco, ya que los árboles están cubiertas de flores de un bonito color rosa claro, un claro signo de que, a pesar del frío húmedo que me entumece las manos, la primavera ha llegado a este país.

_Mírame, mírame, mírame._   
_Cuando veas una flor en pleno invierno, por favor,_   
_piensa en mí._

Cuando llega la hora de comer, el bus nos deja en el centro de la ciudad, rodeado por multitud de edificios modernos que dejan la Villa Olímpica de mi ciudad a la altura de una aldea. Hay multitud de tiendas de todas las partes del mundo, ¡hasta un Zara o un H.M! Las coreanas entran y salen de ellas como un montón de abejitas recopilando polen para su reina. A Jaume se le van los ojos como una viejo verde bizco. Yo prefiero admirar el riachuelo tan bonito que cruza toda esa selva de asfalto y que da un toque de frescor a todo el conjunto. Resulta muy curioso ver como lo han integrado como una parte más del decorado, con sus puentes muchos más modernos que los que vi por la mañana.

_Ari, arirang_   
_Suri, surirang_   
_Es Arirang_   
_Estás cruzando el monte de Arirang_

Terminamos callejeando y topándonos con multitud de puestecitos de comida que sirven fideos raros y brochetas tan embadurnadas en salsas que se puede imaginar de qué carne están hechas. Mi hermana se atreve a probar algo de ello, pero yo, por si las moscas, recorro la ciudad en busca de un dichoso McDonald que tampoco tardo demasiado en encontrar. A nuestro lado, grupos de chicos y chicas coreanas charlan animadamente, con esa especie de cantinela a medio camino entre una rabieta infantil y estar atragántandose con un pulpo vivo que ya le escuché hace tiempo a Soo Jin. Van vestidos con una ropa similar a la que eligió Soo Jin aquel día en mi sueño: con pantalones pitillo, sudaderas o camisas amplias, algunos con gafas de cristales redondos minimalistas, el pelo con flequillo corto bien peinado. Dios, casi puedo verlo frente a mí. Pero no, en su lugar tengo Jaume oteando a un grupo de chicas, con sus minifaldas estrechas y sus blusas vaporosas con hombros al aire, su pelo largo y su cara empolvada; como un guepardo vigila a una manada de antílopes en busca del miembro más vulnerable. Sería interesante si mi amigo desistiera de su "caza" de vez en cuando, pero sé que es algo prácticamente imposible en en él, por lo que me limito a quererlo igual. En cierto modo, se podría decir que yo soy mucho más patético, anhelando la presencia de alguien con el que ni siquiera he compartido espacio físico ni una sola vez.

_Quien me abandonó_   
_No caminará ni cuatro mil kilómetros antes de que le duelan los pies._

La noche llega de puntillas en un día tan activo que se me ha hecho terriblemente corto. De esta forma, cuando está anocheciendo y después de recorrer los mercadillos tradicionales de los barrios antiguos, nos trasladan una vez más a la Torre de Seúl. Desde allí, podemos ver cómo la noche va encendiendo todo un espectáculo de luces para nosotros. Ni siquiera ver alumbrarse Barcelona desde la ladera del Tibidabo puede compararse con esto. Así, todo ese coro de destellos y neones nocturnos parece entonar un mensaje muy claro, de modernidad y prosperidad conseguida a pulso. No, todas una cada una de estas luces no son casualidad:

_Hemos mantenido este orgullo_   
_durante cientos de años._   
_Hemos superado todo,_   
_sin ceder una sola vez._   
_Un gran paso, empezando desde aquí_   
_en esta tierra prometedora donde sale el sol brillante._

Y si bien podría estar mirando todo este tintineo eléctrico durante horas, los guías nos hacen bajar. Seguimos nuestro deambular nocturno por la antigua muralla de Seúl, mientras la brisa nocturna me trae los aromas de las flores que están comenzando a brotar ya. En su sisear, vuelvo a desentrañar un llamado extraño, un lamento con el que no puedo sino sintonizar, un estado de ánimo hecho viento:

_Ven a mí, ven a mí,_   
_acómpañame a un jardín, ven a mí._   
_Ari, ari,_   
_Suri, suri,_   
_Arariyo_   
_Estás cruzando el Monte de Arirang_   
_Quien me abandonó_   
_No caminará ni cuatro mil kilómetros antes de que le duelan los pies._

Así, antes de que me dé tiempo a echar de menos a Soo Jin, nos vuelven a meter en el bus, camino al hotel. Cada cual termina el día a su manera. Neus está durmiendo en el asiento, como lo que es: una niña que se lo ha pasado demasiado bien. Jaume parece enfurruñado por el poco efecto que sus escasas y torpes técnicas han tenido con unas chicas con las que no comparte ni cultura ni idioma. Y yo, sacudido por toda la espectacularidad recóndita que se ha desglosado antes mis ojos, no puedo si no preguntarme como esta hubiera alcanzando cuotas más altas con la presencia de una sola persona. Lo sé: solo yo soy capaz de aguarme la fiesta de esta forma tan absurda.

—Bueno, chicos. Id a vuestras habitaciones a descansar como Dios manda —nos ordena Jordi en la entrada del hotel—. Sé que muchos querréis salir a ver cómo se vive la noche aquí, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso más tarde. Mañana tenemos los primeros entrenamientos conjuntos y no quiero quedar mal con nuestros anfitriones. En otras palabras: os quiero frescos. ¡Ala, a dormir!

Con estas palabras, nuestro entrenador nos despide. Jaume, Neus y yo subimos en el ascensor todos juntos, compartiendo un silencio tan pesado que amenaza con abrir un agujero negro ahí mismo. Al llegar a nuestro piso, Jaume se apresura a buscar nuestra habitación y abre la puerta, dejándola a su paso entreabierta para que yo la cierra detrás de él. Entonces, una mano se cierne sobre mi antebrazo.

—Espera, Pau —me pide mi hermana.

Jaume, visiblemente somnoliento, nos observa curioso desde la entrada de la habitación.

—Ahora voy, ¿vale? —le aviso, y cuando mi colega cierra la puerta, me vuelvo hacia Neus.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunto tan secamente que ella tarda en reaccionar.

—No, nada, es que... —balbucea —.Ha habido momentos hoy en los que te he notada un poco... pensativo. Me preguntaba si este viaje no te estaba afectando mucho, ya sabes, … por lo de ese chico.

Diana. No sé qué demonios circula por la sangre de las mujeres de mi familia que en seguida lo captan todo. Y yo que pensaba que había pasado desapercibido... Por desgracia, la presciencia de mi hermanita no podía darse a conocer en peor momento.

—¿Y qué si es así? —la increpo.

—Pues, que... si te encuentras mal... —intenta hablar ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Nos pillamos un avión de vuelta a Barna? —me burlo yo.

En este momento solo pienso en poner una armadura entre mi hermana y yo.

—¡No! —replica ella apurada- Es solo que quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo. Sé que a veces soy un poco borde contigo...

—¡"Un poco", dice!- bufo yo.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Muy borde! —reconoce—. Lo que quiero decir es que soy tu hermana y sé lo que se siente cuando te rechazan. Si ves que te empiezas a rallar o algo, ya sabes que estoy en la habitación de al lado.

—Lo que tú digas, germaneta —intento librarme de ella— Ahora, si me disculpas creo que necesito una ducha.

—Vale, hasta mañana —musita mi hermana, cuya voz acallo con mi puño llamando a la puerta.

Jaume ya estaba casi metiéndose a la cama, algo que me facilita mucho las cosas. Yo corro a la ducha, prácticamente arrancándome la ropa sudada a pesar del frío de un invierno a penas asesinado, y me apresuro en encontrar el mecanismo para activar el grifo del agua. En cuanto lo consigo me meto en la ducha y voy bajando una a una mis defensas. La verdad es que ha sido un día genial, agotador pero lleno de un montón de cosas nuevas e interesantes. Mentiría si dijera que no me lo he pasado en grande. Y sin embargo, lo único en lo que puedo pensar al final del mismo es lo bien que el agua de la ducha disimula mis lágrimas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ante todo he tardado un poquito más de lo que creía en actualizar. ¡Qué cosas! XD Ayer me quedé hasta las tantas escribiendo el siguiente capítulo y se me fue el santo al cielo, sorry. Así que decidí actualizar en cuanto pudiera. Así, por lo menos está el capítulo para Reyes. Y bueno, después de esto, ya avisó que volveré a mi ritmo irregular de actualización, pues se me terminan las vacaciones y con ellas mi tiempo extra para escribir. 
> 
> Pasamos ya a las aclaraciones que en este caso tienen más que ver con las canciones utilizadas: la primera es Camins del grupo catalán Sopa de Cabra (también hay una versión de Amaral, yo ahí lo dejo). Cuando estaba empezando a desarrollar el fic la escuché y pensé, a parte de que es preciosa, que cuadraba muy bien con el sentimiento de incertidumbre que siente Pau en estos momentos. La otra es Arirang, la canción más coreana de todas las canciones nacionales coreanas. Evidentemente, utilizo la versión de BTS pero es que incluso esta tiene su miga. De hecho, que a veces la letra parezca no tener sentido viene de que cada región de Corea tiene su propia versión y en cada caso puede tener una intención u otra. Hay un vídeo en YouTube donde lo explican genial: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67Tg7JwdepM
> 
> ¡Que no se diga que leer fics no puede ser instructivo! Luego está el co que suelta Germán, el novio de Neus. Simplemente es una coletilla que en Zaragoza, de donde es, y alrededores se usa mucho. Se cree que es una abreviatura de "chico", como "quillo" de Andalucía lo es de "chiquillo" y el "acho" de Murcia lo es de "muchacho". Aunque en Zaragoza ya se utiliza casi como comas o como pausas para coger aire y seguir hablando... XD   
> En cuanto al Tibidabo, para los que no son de España, se trata de un parque de atracciones muy típico y conocido en Barcelona que está en la parte alta de la ciudad, de ahí lo la de la ladera del Tibidabo. 
> 
> Así mismo, espero que mi visita por Seúl no haya sido muy caótica. Es un poco lioso explicar cómo es un sitio solo por Google Maps y blogs de viaje de Internet ^^U 
> 
> En fin, como siempre mil gracias por seguir este humilde fic. Espero que hayan empezado bien el año. Muchos besos y nos vemos más pronto que tarde.


	24. ADN

Apoyados en un asiento que no se amolda a la forma de mi espalda, mis hombros tiran dolorosamente de los músculos de mi nuca, como un viento huracanado tira de unas velas demasiado hinchadas. El sueño de esta noche ha sido profundo y reparador, a pesar de lo cual, mi cuerpo aún padece las consecuencias físicas de un viaje al otro del mundo. Profundo y reparador... si no fuera por esa idea atascada que como una termita superviviente amenaza con devorar mis neuronas por dentro, una y otra vez: la certeza cada vez más demostrable de que venir a este lugar no tiene sentido alguno más allá de un absurdo acto de masoquismo.

Coloco la cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventanilla, en la espera de que el frío que el mismo retiene me despeje. Existe un lógico parloteo de fondo en el bus, pero yo no tengo a nadie con quien hablar. A mi derecha, Jaume sigue en su estado medio dormido de robot altamente eficiente que suele durarle al menos hasta media mañana. Sé por experiencia que es mejor no intentar intercambiar con él más de un comando complejo a la vez o te arriesgas a saturar su sistema. Todavía más a mi derecha, en otra fila de asientos, Neus observa la ciudad desde la ventanilla contraria, con una concentración despojada del entusiasmo hiperazucarado del día anterior. La conozco lo suficiente para entender que sigue cabreada conmigo por mi desplante de ayer, y como la conozco, sé que es mejor no insistir. Solo servirá para que se atrinchere más y más en sus posiciones y utilice mis intentos de diálogo como artillera pesada. En fin, ya se le pasará si quiere. En momentos como estos, siento verdadera compasión por Germán, un pobre iluso que no sabe dónde se ha metido. Bueno, me consuelo, dentro de poco toda esta mierda en la que yo también me metí porque quise terminará. Entonces, volveré a Barcelona, tendré que ponerme a empollar como un cabrón para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y poder terminar el curso y la Evau y luego podré fingir que nada de esto ha ocurrido y seguir con mi vida.  
Y sin embargo, por mucho que intente convencerme de lo contrario, vuelvo a otear cada paso de cebra, cada ventanilla de cada vehículo que pasa a mi lado, en busca de una excusa con la que abrirme aún más una herida que me empeño en no cerrar. Y entonces, los hombros me duelen más y más, y me ajusto la cremallera de la sudadera del dojang, y me pregunto si podré entrenar hoy o solo terminaré por autodestruirme del todo.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, los edificios del campus hacen aparición en el horizonte. De pronto, una especie de enorme cacharro con forma de A con apéndice vertical se cierne sobre la carretera, como una boca triangular de monstruo. Parpadeo desconcertado. Parece sacada de una compilación de las rotondas más feas del mundo, pero antes de que termine de pensar en ello, ya la hemos atravesado. El bus nos deja cerca de la primera acera que ve. A pocos metros de nosotros, un autobús local descarga decenas de estudiantes atareados que corren como diligentes hormiguitas a lo que supongo que serán sus clases: todos con el pelo liso bien cortado, todos con esa cara tan seria que parece fabricada en masa, todos tan iguales los unos a los otros, tan distintos de mí. Si encontrara a Jin entre ese ejército de universitarios sin rostro, destacaría como una pepita de oro en una mina de carbón. El motor deja de vibrar y las puertas del bus se abren para permitirnos bajar.

—¡Pues ya hemos llegado! —evidencia un Jaume con todas sus funciones operativas.

—Yupi— murmuro yo irónico, mientras me preparo a estirar las piernas.

—Antes de iniciar las sesiones de entrenamiento, tengo que encontrarme con el Sabon de nuestro dojang de intercambio para discutir unas cuestiones —anuncia Jordi, micrófono en mano —Hasta entonces, tenéis tiempo libre para pasear por el campus. Eso sí, a las 11:30 de la mañana— la mirada rapaz de Jordi se me clava desde el otro lado del bus— NI UN MINUTO MÁS TARDE, deberéis estar en el Centro Deportivo de la universidad para inicar las prácticas. Os vamos a entregar un mapa para que no os perdáis. Ahora bajaremos del bus. Haced el favor de llevar vuestras bolsas y uniformes con vosotros. ¡No os dejéis nada!

—¡Sí, Sabon-nim! —asentimos todos, con voz apática, mientras nos vamos levantando uno a uno de nuestros asientos.

Cuando descendemos, nos topamos de bruces con un edificio enorme de granito y hormigón. Unas letras no menos imponentes rezan en perfecto inglés: “Faculty of Engineering. National University of Seoul”. Y es así como me doy cuenta de que estoy mirando como un pasmarote la fachada de una facultad en la que nunca voy a estudiar con mi hermana y mi mejor amigo al lado. Total, solo hace falta alzar un poco más la vista para percatarse de que estamos rodeados de edificios igual o más impresionantes si cabe: unos pobres paletos occidentales en una cordillera de academicismo coreano.

—¡Compadre, este sitio es brutal!- silva Jaume.

—¡Y que lo digas, este campus es como cinco veces el de la Autónoma...! —comenta Neus, mirando el mapa- Y aún estamos lejos del Centro de deportes... No entiendo cómo pretenden que lleguemos ahí a tiempo. Bueno, habrá que empezar a andar. Si vamos por ese camino de la derecha...

—Mira como se quiere hacer la jefa —mascullo yo, irritado.

—¡Oye, nen! ¿A qué viene eso?— me increpa Jaume extrañado— ¿Por qué eres tan borde de pronto con tu hermana?

—Porque ha nacido amargado— replica Neus sin levantar su insultante mirada de sabelotodo del mapa.

—Será que tengo una metomentodo como hermana...—sugiero irónico—. Además, ¿qué haces con la camiseta de ese grupo puesta? ¿Te parecía que llamabas poco la atención? ¿Quieres montar otro numerito como el de ayer en el palacio?

Jaume gira el cuello para mirarnos tanto a Neus como a mí, como si siguiera un intenso partido de tenis protagonizado por los dos.

—¿Pero qué coño os ha dado de pronto? ¡Si ayer estabais de tan buen rollo!- se pregunta intrigado.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees— se burla amargamente Neus.

Jaume arruga las cejas sin entender. Las palabras de Neus parecen haberle creado un error interno en su sistema. Pese a ello, vuelve a la carga, a riesgo de sobrecargarse.

—¡Pero Neus! ¿Tú no estabas tan contenta de estar aquí? —indaga.

—Lo estaba —se queja ella— Pero alguien me ha fastidiado el viaje... ¡Como siempre!

Yo suspiro amargado: la Neus y su manía de hacerse la víctima. Jaume se vuelve hacia mí, para hablar a parte, mientras deja que mi hermana se regodee en su mal rollo.

—Tío, ¿se puede saber qué le has hecho?— me interroga Jaume con actitud de poli bueno.

—¡Ya estamos! —protesto— ¡¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que le haya hecho algo y no al revés?! ¿Has pensado en esa posibilidad o ya estás de su parte?

—Nen, que yo no estoy de parte de nadie, solo quiero saber qué co...— Jaume se interrumpe de pronto, con la vista puesta en la lejanía. Soy testigo de cómo en su mirada aparece una evidente señal de alarma—. ¡Qué cojones!

—¿Qué pasa? - me giro yo, asustado.

—¡LA NEUS, QUE SE HA PIRADO SOLA! —grita histérico—. Joder, que solo me he vuelto un segundo.

—¡¿Qué coño me estás contando?! —grito yo a coro— ¡No me jodas, que es la que lleva el mapa! ¡NEUS, TU PUTA VIDA!

—Lo que nos faltaba, nen —lloriquea Jaume—. ¡Esto es culpa tuya por meterte con ella!

Pronto comprobamos en nuestras carnes que mi hermana tenía demasiada razón: el sitio es enorme. Me encantaría poder pasear tranquilamente por la cantidad de preciosos jardines y plazoletas del que está cuajado como joyas en una corona exageradamente fastuosa, pero me temo que estamos un pelín ocupados intentando buscarla. Terminamos corriendo, sorteando mareas de coreanos, demasiado sorprendidos de ver a occidentales como para encima evitarlos cuando corren. Y mientras tanto, las manecillas del reloj avanzan inexorables. Justo cuando le había prometido a Jordi que nos comportaríamos, la cagamos de estas maneras. Nos va a matar. Algo duro da al traste con mi carrera, tanto que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no perder el equilibrio. Desde el suelo alguien me grita como si regurgitara veneno.

—Neo mwohaneungeoya, neo oegyein? (¿Qué haces, extranjero de mierda?)

Levanto la vista y entonces le reconozco: ese rictus de anfibio en una boca demasiado larga para un rostro tan achatado, esos ojos como carboncillos brillando de rabia, imbuidos en superioridad; ese flequillo repelente que no enmascara la fealdad de su cara de trapo, esa actitud prepotente de niñato pijo, todos esos pringados que le ayudan a levantarse... Es el hijo de puta que hizo daño a Soo Jin. Mis puños se retuercen de rabia. Cuando el muy cabrón osa volver a dirigirme la palabra, parece que se está esforzando en echar una flema por la garganta.

—Dodaeche dangsin-i eodieseo chajgo iss-eossseubnikka, eung? (¿A dónde demonios ibas mirando, eh?)

Yo me limito a sostenerle la mirada. No es solo que no entienda ni papa de lo que me está chillando, es que una furia silenciosa ha permeado todos mis músculos y tengo ya bastante con retenerla dentro de mi cuerpo como para además permitirme el lujo de dialogar. El bello rostro de mi Soo Jin deformado en la profanación, los meses de vergüenza y odio hacia sí mismo, la incapacidad de aferrarse a la vida, la certeza de no merecerse ser amado... todo ese sufrimiento gratuito que padeció el ser más hermoso que he conocido fue provocado por la asquerosa criatura que tengo delante. Me muerdo los labios y aprieto los puños un poco más para no ceder a todas las ideas tentadoras que inundan mi mente enajenada.  
Sería tan fácil... tan, tan fácil...

Entonces, el muy desgraciado se atreve a cogerme de la sudadera. Mis pulmones chupan oxígeno hasta casi vaciar el aire de alrededor.

— Mwoga jalmos dwaess-eo, bil-eo meog-eul oegug-in? neo sagwahagieneun neomu babo ya?- escupe- AH? (¿Qué pasa, maldito extranjero? ¿Eres demasiado estúpido para disculparte? ¿EH?)

No sé cómo uno de mis puños se ha liberado de la prisión que yo mismo les había impuesto y ha terminado agarrado al antebrazo izquierdo del tipo. Debe de hacerle daño, pues le oigo soltar un chillidito lastimero mientras afloja un poco esa mano. Pese a todo, me esfuerzo por encauzar toda mi ira solo a través de mi mirada. Me enfoco en sus ojos de alimaña como si quisiera derretirlos con una imaginaria visión de láser. Entonces, veo que se da cuenta: ha tenido que ponerse de puntillas para asirme de la ropa porque soy bastante más alto que él. Le debo de sacar dos cabezas como poco, y como si esto no fuera indicador de la mala idea que es tocarme los huevos, estoy muy, pero que muy cabreado. Tanto él como sus amigos ya han empezado a echarse instintivamente hacia atrás. En sus feas caras se dibuja la divertida expresión de estar a punto de cagarse de miedo ahí mismo. Afortunadamente, el brazo de Jaume tira de mí antes de que se me ocurra cometer alguna locura.

— We are sorry —exclama un asustado Jaume, mientras me hace recular envuelto en reverencias—. Very, very sorry.

El tipo se recoloca la ropa y el pelo, como si creyese que con eso recuperase parte de una dignidad que nunca tuvo y vomita alguna maldición más en su idioma antes de desaparecer de mi vista. Por suerte para él ya yo tengo demasiados problemas ahora mismo como para perseguirle y asestarle la paliza que se merece. Además, tengo a Jaume a mi lado, actuando como la voz de mi conciencia.

—Nen, ¿Qué te ha dado de pronto? —me susurra aterrorizado— Has puesto una cara, tío, que es que no parecías ni tú. Y menos mal que solo habéis chocado... Si te llega a mentar a la madre, lo planchas contra el suelo, vuelta y vuelta, a lo Hulk.

—Siento haberte acojonado— me disculpo—. Digamos que me recordó a alguien que le había jodido la vida a otro alguien importante para mí. Y me dieron ganas de reventarle la puta cabeza...

Una gran interrogación se dibuja por encima de la cabeza de Jaume.

—Tío, hoy estáis raros de cojones —exclama—. No me estoy enterando de nada. Anda, vamos a buscar a Neus y mientras la encontramos intenta no ir matando coreanos por el camino como si esto fuera una versión asiática de La Purga.

—Haré lo que pueda – prometo a regañadientes.

Tengo muy claro que si me vuelvo a encontrar con ese engendro, lo reventaré vivo.  
Es lo que hay.

Jaume y yo continuamos caminando por el interminable campus, flanqueando facultades y atravesando jardines bañados por una extraña lluvia blanquecina de pétalos. Vamos siguiendo los carteles que de vez en cuando aparecen escritos en inglés, con la estrategia en mente de que si no la encontramos a tiempo, al menos podremos llegar al Centro de Deportes a tiempo.

Al final llegamos a otra plaza bordeada por bancos, en la que resuena una alegre y pegadiza melodía. En mitad del césped, podemos distinguir un grupo de chicas, practicando una curiosa coreografía. Son unas cinco o seis. Llevan el pelo oscuro atado en los más diversos estilos de coletas. Enmascaran su diminuto cuerpecito con amplias camisetas por cuyo cuello en ocasiones se cuela algún hombro indiscreto. Llevan shorts que se esfuerzan en hacer honor a su nombre, cubriendo algunas la ingente cantidad de pierna sobrante con medias negras. Pronto reconozco una voz familiar, una voz experta en destrozar las letras en coreano. En uno de los bancos, hipnotizada como un niño delante de una peli de superhéroes, está mi encantadora hermana.

—SORONDA MI LAIKI, MI LAIKI, LAIKI, LAIKI, CHURUN CHURUN CHURUN HEART! HEART!- vocea Neus, ajena al ridículo que está montando.

Y como si esto no fuera lo suficientemente bochornoso, la muy friki empieza a seguir la coreografía poniendo sus dedos en forma de flecha que dispara por encima de clavícula y arco de la cara.  
—¡Neus! —la llamo— ¡Yo te mato! ¿Dónde coño te habías metido?

—Pero, como es habitual en mi adorada hermanita, cada vez que el K-pop entra en juego, lo demás pasa a un segundo plano.

—¡Calla, que esta me la sé! —continua canturreando y danzando como si tal cosa— GONDA YAO YAMADO DA UO YIGAKALGEEE DOYO GUNDOOOOOOL...

— ¡Neus, no me jodas! ¡Que tenemos que llegar al punto de reunión! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Tenías que acompañarnos! ¡Era tu deber como adulta responsable!

—SOUNA MI LAIKI, MI LAIKI, LAIKI,LAIKI... CHURUN, CHURUN... CHURUN... —prosigue ignorándome.

— Jaume —le pido a mi colega, volviéndome hacia él—. Dile tú algo, que a ti te escucha...  
Pero mi mejor amigo acaba de sufrir su propio proceso de abducción... Dios, reconozco qué quiere decir esa expresión de palurdo babeante al primer vistazo.

—Nen, ¿te has dado cuenta de lo tremendas que están esas pavas? ¡Mira, la del centro! ¡Mira! Pedazo piernas que tiene la coreana esa. ¡Y qué culazo! ¡Bua!

—Jaume, tío —le imploro— ¡Resiste! No me abandones tú también.

—Y una cosa te voy a decir: para ser delgadita tampoco va mal de tetas...—prosigue Jaume con su crónica pornográfica—. Ya sabes que ese es un detalle a tener en cuenta.

—Estamos perdidos —me rindo al fin.

La música cambia, dejando sonar unas solitarias notas de guitarra que pronto son acompañadas por un saxo repetitivo y machacón. Mi hermana, todavía en su viaje personal por los grandes éxito del K-pop no podía sino conocerla.

—¡¡¡ OH, DIOS MÍO!!! ¡¡¡ES BBOOM BBOOM DE MOMOLAND!!! ME FLIPA ESTA CANCIÓN!!!—chilla cual verdulera.

—No me digas —mascullo yo, hastiado.

Pero entonces lo flipamos de verdad. De repente, alguien detiene el altavoz que el grupo de chicas estaba utilizando. La del centro, la misma que Jaume no ha perdido ni un minuto de vista, empieza a hacernos señas.

—Neus, creo que quieren que vayas —me atrevo a suponer, sin siquiera llegar a creérmelo del todo.

Neus, igualmente sorprendida, se señala con el dedo intrigada. La del centro la responde con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza y una agradable y hospitalaria sonrisa. A mi hermana le falta tiempo para ir a reunirse con ellas. Así, tras lo que parece ser una especie de aclaraciones iniciales, la canción vuelve a sonar desde el principio. Neus, por su parte, se integra en la coreografía con una facilidad alucinante, como si llevara meses practicando con esas chicas todos esos movimientos tan medidos. Así, al llegar a lo que parece ser el estribillo, todas empiezan a sacudir lentamente la cadera, dejando el brazo izquierdo levantado a la altura del pecho y levantando en ondas el derecho hasta tocarse la mandíbula y la cabeza. Luego, ambas manos tocan los hombros para volver a la extraña posición de inicio y luego realizar lo que parece ser una especie de Dab dance, combinada con un rápido juego de pies. Y vuelta a los saltitos idiotas del inicio... ¡Hasta son capaces de imitar un interludio de algo similar al hip hop en el que se quedan medio sentadas en el suelo con la pose relajada de un MC y para luego soltar los puños al aire con actitud de chungas! Pero solo es un segundo, porque enseguida vuelven los gestos monosos en las manos y las caderas hipnotizantes, en un ciclo aparentemente interminable que deleleita a Jaume y a mí no hace más que minarme la paciencia. Por fin, las bailarinas terminan la canción con los brazos en el aire y la respiración agitada por la ejecución de una coreografía que aunque cursi no debe de ser tan fácil de realizar. Ese es el momento que aprovecho para intentar recuperar a mi hermana.

—¡Venga, va! —le exijo, cogiéndola del brazo— ¡Ya has tenido tu momento de diversión! ¡Ahora nos vamos!

—¡Que me dejes!—me grita ella, sin reparar en lo infantil y caprichoso de su actitud.

En ese momento, la chica del centro arruga el entrecejo en una mirada de confusión y reflexión a partes iguales.

—Jamkkan ... geuge ... seupein-eo ya? ( Un momento, ¿Eso es... español?) ¿Hablasss espanyool?

Autómaticamente, como respondiendo a un botón pulsado en nuestras espaldas, todos nos volvemos hacia ella, procurando no caernos de culo por la sorpresa:

—¡No me jodas! ¡Aquesta coreana parla castellà! —suelta Jaume, con los ojos como platos.

—¿Sabes hablar español? pregunta Neus, más rápida de reflejos.

—Sssí, un poquicho —responde ella visiblemente encantada, tras lo cual nos hace una reverencia—. Me llamo Park Ha Neul. Ha Neul sinifica cielo en coreano.

—Yo soy Neus —saluda mi hermana—, Y significa Nieve en catalán.

—¿Catalán? —pregunta ella, parpadeando como una de esas muñequitas japonesas de ojos enormes.

—Sí, es que venimos de Barcelona.

— ¡Balserona! ¡Qué interesante! —exclama ella con sincero entusiasmo—. Disen que es una siudad perusiosa!

Entonces, Jaume recupera sus instintos y aparta a mi hermana para intentar acaparar a tal Ha Neul.

Ha Neul... ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

—Hola, yo soy Jaume —se presenta él engolando la voz y poniendo una ridícula cara de machote aguantándose la ganas de ir al baño—, que en catalán significa: “el amante generoso y ardiente que conquista todos los corazones”.

Tras una sonrisa forzada de incomprensión, la pobre muchacha se toma la soberana gilipollez que acaba de soltar mi amigo como una broma y se la ríe.

—¡Eres muy gurassssioso! —dice— ¡Encantada de conosssserrrte, Jaume!

—Yo sí estoy encantado de conocerte, créeme —replica él, sin perder tiempo en limpiarse la baba.

—Vi que llevasss una camisssetta de BTS —le comenta la chica a mi hermana, pasando por completo del infeliz de Jaume.

Por su parte, mi hermana vuelve a enchufarse modo fan loco del K-pop.

—¡SÍIII! ¡ES MI GRUPO FAVORITO! —chilla.

—¡NO PUEDE SSSER! ¡EL MÍO TAMBÉN! —exclama la tal Ha Neul y no sé cómo terminan las dos cogidas de las manos y dando saltitos. Debe ser el saludo internacional de las fangirls.  
¡Un momento! -le pide mi hermana, separándose de ella un instante— ¡Dime quién es tu miembro favorito de BTS!

—¡Rap Monster! —responde la coreana.

Los ojos de mi hermana se agrandan todavía más.

—¡Ay, Dios Mío! ¡No me lo puedo creer ! ¡TAMBIÉN ES MI FAVORITO!

Y venga a gritar y abrazarse otra vez.

—Tía, ¿no estás harta de que digan que es el más feo del grupo? —se indigna mi hermana.

—¿Quéeeeeeee? ¡Esss mentira!— se ofende Ha Neul- Esss muy, muy guapo.

—¡Eso es! —afirma Neus— ¡Lo que pasa es que no tiene la típica cara de idol como Jungkook o Jimin!

—Claro, tiene una cara distincha pero bonita —confirma Ha Neul totalmente convencida—. Y rapea muy, muy bien.

—Es el mejor rapero del grupo —se reitera mi hermana. Yo por mi parte he visto conversaciones sobre fútbol menos apasionadas—. No digo que Suga o J-hope no lo hagan bien, pero es que nadie puede compararse con RM... ¡JO, TÍA! —vuelve a gritar mi hermana— ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA CONOCIDO A OTRA ARMY EN COREA! ¡ERES MI NUEVA BEST FRIEND FOREVER!

Neus vuelve a abrazar a esta chica a la que acaba de conocer, como si quisiera quebrarla por la mitad. Aunque la afectada no parece muy molesta...

—¡AMIGAAAA! —grita ella con su adorable voz de pito— Pero, ¿ssabes qué? Yo tenía entrradas par consssierto de BTS...¡Pero no me dehan irrr!

—¡NO! —se escandaliza mi hermana— ¿Quién es el monstruo capaz de semejante atrocidad?

—Los del club de Taekwondo... —gimotea Ha Neul.

—¿Taekwondo? Nosotros estamos buscando ese club —interrumpo yo.

—¡Sí! Soisssss los espanyolesss que venían al club, ¿no? —concluye Ha Neul.

—Así es —contesto yo— ¿Puedes llevarnos al Centro de Deportes?

—¡Pau, déjala tranquila! —se queja Neus— No le metas prisa.

—Pues como no le meta prisa, vamos a llegar tarde —tercio yo, cada vez más cabreado- Y te recuerdo que te han dejado a ti a nuestro cargo.

—¿Pau? —susurra una suave voz con acento coreano.

Ese instante es el que Ha Neul, la chica que acabamos de conocer bailando en el campus, se queda callada un momento, como si su mente estuviese efectuando un cálculo muy complejo. Al poco tiempo, noto cómo me repasa con los ojos, de arriba abajo, como si estos fueran un escáner de seguridad. De pronto, su expresión vuelve a cambiar a una que resulta una mezcla entre revelación, angustia y alegría latente.

—¡¿Eres Pau?! —me increpa súbitamente— ¿Conossses a Lee Soo Jin?

—¿Qué? —se sorprende Jaume.

—¿Lee Soo Jin? —repite Neus para luego girarse hacia mí— ¿Se refiere a ese Lee Soo Jin?

—¡Un momento, gente! —exige saber Jaume —¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Pero yo no puedo responderle. Miles de imágenes circulan por mis neuronas como pulsos de luz, como la sangre por mis concurridas venas, mientras mi corazón parece a punto de saltarme por la boca. Ese chico, el que he estado oteando en mis sueños hace semanas, el que nunca dejé de echar de menos, nunca dejé de amar desesperadamente puede estar aquí.

—¿Dónde está? —me limito a preguntar.

Ha Neul, esa Ha Neul, la amiga de Soo Jin que casi considera su hermana mayor, afila su mirada con intensidad renovada. La seriedad con la que me reponde la hace casi solemne.

—Esstá en el dojang. Está ayudando a plepara la reuunión. Primero, baja hacia Natural Science faculty, luego deretcha y luego isquielda hacia cafetería. Enflente de librería, está Centlo de estudiantesss.

Mi mente va a la velocidad de la luz, aún así intentando refrenarla lo suficiente para captar cada fragmento de la valiosa información que me está dando.

—Vale, primero bajo, luego derecha y luego izquierda. Frente a la... ¿Biblioteca?— recapitulo, frenético.

—¡Sí! ¡Biblioteca! —se corrige ella.

—Gracias —digo antes de echar a correr.

Sé que Jaume me ha gritado algo pero no puedo escucharlo. Ahora lo único que llena mis oídos es el taladro de mis pies sobre el suelo. No puedo detenerme, nada puede hacerlo, ahora que sé que he realizado un viaje de casi 10.000 kilómetros para encontrarlo, que cada paso que dio me acerca un poco más a él. Sinceramente, no puedo pienso un segundo de más.

Es por eso por lo que corro, mientras el viento silba al rozarme como si quisiera animarme.

_Lo supimos desde nuestro encuentro_   
_Desde el comienzo todo fue atracción_   
_Mi ADN hoy me está diciendo_   
_que eras tú a quién yo buscaba, amor._

Sí, las cosas nunca fueron normales entre Soo Jin y yo. Pero fueron auténticas. Es como mi madre dijo: Nos conocimos porque nos necesitábamos. De entre los miles de millones de personas que sueñan en este planeta, él me eligió a mí. Nos elegimos mutuamente. Y así apareció entre mis brazos. Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que lo vi, con esa carita ruborizada exudando lujuria. Con un solo vistazo, supe que tenía que ser mío.

_Una fórmula matemática_   
_Mandamientos tontos y sin lógica_   
_El destino me prueba, me quiere enseñar_   
_El sueño que quiero en verdad_   
_¡Toma! ¡Toma!_   
_Que ya entre tus manos nuestro destino está_

Pero no es suficiente con solo desearlo, ¿verdad, mamá? Tienes que demostrarle al destino que deseas que eres digno de él. Por eso, hemos pasado por tanto. Por eso, no han puesto a prueba tantas veces. Y pese a todos los inconvenientes, mi propia estupidez, el sentido común y la distancia, seguimos rebotando el uno contra el otro como particulas enlazadas cuánticamente de un lado al otro del Universo. Sí, todo esto debe tener un sentido. Todo apunta a ello: como una brújula que inexorablemente marca el Norte, magnéticamente Soo Jin está tirando de mí. Así, después de todas y cada una de estas pruebas, esta vez, sí estoy listo para estar a la altura y reclamar lo que es mío. El sueño debe materializarse en la Realidad.

_No te preocupes, esto ya no ha sido una coincidencia_   
_Tan diferentes, baby_   
_Nuestro destino vamos a encontrar._

Alguien me maldice en coreano. Creo que al derrapar al final del camino de arena he debido de golpear a alguien. No podría importarme menos, soy un soldado con una única misión en mente. Ahora mismo, soy el forjador de mi fortuna, el capitán de mi vida y estoy navegando entre mares de parques y asfalto para llegar hacia él. Sé poderosamente que recorrería galaxias para llegar hasta Soo Jin. Hay algo en mi sangre, corriente y palpitante, que, como una especie de GPS siempre me llevará hasta él. Todo lo que haga falta para volver a contemplar esa sonrisa plagada de hoyuelos.

_Desde que el mundo fue creado, sigo_   
_Hasta los siglos que son infinitos_   
_en cada vida, yo (en cada vida yo)_   
_Te daría mi amor (te daría mi amor)_   
_Eternamente estará_   
_DNA_   
_Nuestro destino vamos a encontrar_   
_DNA_

Mis pies pierden su conexión gravitatoria con el suelo. Mi mente, que en estos momentos está excepcionalmente rápida, imagina una grieta traicionera entre baldosas. Los labios rosados, florales, jugosos como una fresa descuartizada de Soo Jin vuelvan a mi recuerdo de una manera tan vivida que tengo que controlarme para no sacar la lengua y saborearlo en mi imaginación. Pero la fantasía es efectiva, me obligan a no rendirme. Con un movimiento felino, derrapo para reclamar el equilibrio. Vamos, Pau, ahora depende de ti: primero derecha y después izquierda. Así, todos los detalles, todos los momentos vividos vuelven a azotarme esta vez. Son las bridas que me impulsan a ir al galope. Soo Jin. Espero un poco más, solo un poco más.

_Solo quiero tu amor, amor_   
_Un verdadero amor, amor_   
_No me dejes, no te alejes_   
_dependiente tú me vuelves_

Y es que no me puedo perdonar: en aquel momento no luché lo suficiente por él. Creía que lo estaba haciendo pero solo me estaba engañando. Lo único que hice fue demandarle egoístamente que permaneciera a mi lado, demasiado cómodo con el status quo como para querer evolucionar. Luego, el dolor me enseñó que debería haberle escuchado. Debería haber madurado. Bueno, en cierto modo, es gracias a Soo Jin que me he convertido en un hombre de verdad. Porque él me hace querer ser mejor. El solo hecho de haberle conocido tiene ese sentido. Y es en este momento en el que debo cerrar el ciclo.

_Es mi ADN que_   
_te anhela siempre porque_   
_el destino así lo quiso_   
_como amantes somos_

A pesar de mis años de entrenamiento, mis piernas empiezan a temblar. No sé si es por el agotamiento de este sprint sostenido o por los nervios, porque cada hebra de mi ser sabe lo importante que es este momento. Me veo obligado a detenerme un instante, atenazado por el dolor abrasador que recorre mi garganta y pecho. Necesito oxígeno para pensar.

_Ya no me puedo controlar,_   
_si es que yo te empiezo a mirar_   
_Y es que a veces miedo me da_   
_que hasta me cuesta ya respirar_   
_A esto le llaman un amor del bueno, un amor de verdad (oh, yeah)_   
_Mi corazón late más rápido al verte pasar_

Muy bien, ya he girado a la derecha y a la izquierda. Vislumbro un edificio enorme en la lejanía al final de la plaza donde me encuentro. ¿Es la biblioteca? Veo gente entrar y salir con libros pero también puede ser una facultad. Vamos, Pau, piensa, piensa...¡No la cagues ahora! Me giro y me topo con un cartel que apunta al Centro de Deportes. Es el edificio de formas redondeadas y futuristas que, como una broma de mal gusto, está justo detrás mío. ¡Bien! Me ajusto la mochila que no parado de balancearse en mi carrera, golpeo las piernas para obligarlas a trabajar y me encamino hacia allá. Esta la prueba definitiva, el momento del valor.

_No te preocupes, esto ya no ha sido una coincidencia_   
_Tan diferentes, baby_   
_Nuestro destino vamos a encontrar._   
_Desde que el mundo fue creado, sigo_   
_Hasta los siglos que son infinitos_   
_en cada vida, yo (en cada vida yo)_   
_Te daría mi amor (te daría mi amor)_   
_Eternamente estará_   
_DNA_   
_Nuestro destino vamos a encontrar_   
_DNA_

Abro las puertas del recinto como un torbellino, con la respiración partiéndome la laringe. Cada músculo de mi ser clama por un poco de descanso, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a dárselo. No, ahora, no tan cerca. Entonces, me percato, aún con mi vista nublada, que todos los puñeteros carteles están en coreano. ¿Es en serio?

_No retrocedas_   
_Nuestro destino vamos a encontrar_

Empieza a mirar a mi alrededor en busca de una pista, una maldita señal. ¡Vamos, Universo! ¡Tú me has traído hasta aquí! ¡No me dejes colgado ahora! Entonces, lo veo: un tío vestido con uniforme de taekwondo. ¡Es más, sé quién es! ¡Es el capullo estirado del que estaba enamorado Soo Jin! ¡Pero estoy demasiado encantando de verle como para odiarle, así que corro hasta prácticamente placarle contra la pared! La cara del desgraciado al verse acorralado no tiene precio.

—¡Lee Soo Jin —le grito con la voz quebrada— ¡Where!

—He... he is in the dojang... —contesta él. De pura sorpresa va soltando las palabras como si fuese descubriendo con cada una de ellas que puede hablar en inglés, lo cual agradezco porque se adecua perfectamente a mi nefasto nivel de Listening.

—¡Dojang! ¡Where! —insisto.

El pobre tipo señala tembloroso una puerta que se haya al final de un pasillo. Yo lo suelto de golpe, casi tirándole al suelo y voy corriendo a completar mi camino.

_No te arrepientas, baby_   
_por siempre, por siempre, por siempre, por siempre..._

Dada la velocidad que traigo, mi mano prácticamente se estampa contra la puerta al empujarla. Un rayo de sol proveniente de los inmensos ventanales me ciega un momento, pero tras él, ahí está.

Al otro lado de la sala, doblando toallas, con su precioso flequillo tapándole la frente y capturando luces bailarinas en sus oscuras hebras, la nariz pequeña y redonda de formas tan finas que parecen obra de un meticuloso artesano, al igual que su precioso cuello que adoro mordisquear y esa cadera que está hecha para ser abrazada. Sus labios, con los que venía soñando, permanecen entreabiertos como si suplicaran un beso que no se atreven a desear y sus ojos negros como un abismo insondable, abanican pestañas inusualmente largas para unos párpados que parecen dibujados por un certero pincel. Su piel resulta mucho más cobriza y hasta amarillenta de lo que recordaba, pero sigue emanando luz, sigue siendo la piel tersa, delicada pero fuerte que la punta de mis dedos echa en falta.

Es él. No hay duda.

“Mi amor estará”

—¡SOO JIN! —bramo como si de un grito quisiera acortar de golpe la poca distancia que aún nos separa, y es que cada centímetro lejos de él me abrasa la piel como un ácido corrosivo.

_No te preocupes_   
_Ya no es una coincidencia_   
_Tan diferentes, baby_   
_Nuestro destino vamos a encontrar_

En cuanto le alcanzo, noto que está temblando. La toalla que aún sostiene entre las manos está a punto de caer al suelo. Se la sostengo para devolvérsela.

—Pau? Wae? (¿Por qué?)— susurra con una expresión de profunda confusión que roza el terror— Why are you here?

Venga, Pau, es hora de utilizar el poco inglés que te ha dado tiempo a repasar.

_La,la, la, la, la_   
_Nuestro destino vamos a encontrar_   
_DNA_

—I come here for you...—le digo rozándole los labios entreabiertos con el dedo pulgar— For you, my beatiful Soo Jin.

_La, la, la, la, la_   
_Nuestro destino vamos a encontrar_   
_DNA_

No sé en qué momento justo lo beso, pero lo hago. Mis labios se cierran sobre los suyos adaptándome con precisión milimétrica al espacio que me han dejado. Con una mano sostengo su cabeza para ahondar en el contacto y con la otra me aferro a su espalda. No es de extrañar: estamos los dos hechos para encajar el uno con el otro. Así, deslizo mi lengua contra la suya y todo es tan sublime como lo recordaba: la acidez de su boca cítrica, el tacto cosquilloso de su lengua entrelazándose con la mía. Mi boca sobre la suya sofoca un gemido y cuando me separo de él, sus mejillas han adquirido el tono rojizo y lujurioso que recordaba. Dios, es adorable. ¿Por qué no recordaba que era tan, tan adorable? Siento que debo pedirle perdón por haber olvidado que podía llegar a ser así de encantador.

Y sin embargo, los ojos de Soo Jin, tintineantes como un montón de luciérnagas atrapadas en frascos en mitad de una noche cerrada, han empezado a perder lustre. Su cuerpo que al principio estaba rígido como una estatua de metal se va fundiendo, hundiendo su peso en mí. Una exhalación ofendida recorre la sala cuando él, simplemente, se desmaya en mis brazos.  
Entonces, a mis espaldas surge una voz, muy conocida y no menos cabreada, que hace que se pongan los pelos de punta y me recuerda donde estoy.

—¡¡¡NÚUUUUUUÑEEEEEEEEEZ!!! ¡¡¿QUÉ COÑO SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!!

Al levantar la vista y girarme, logro atisbar a Jordi, acompañado de un desconcertado señor de mediana edad, que tiene la vena de la sien izquierda a punto de reventar. A su lado, acaban de llegar corriendo Neus y Ha Neul. Se están tapando la boca, tal vez intentando atrapar un grito indecoroso. Jaume, por su parte, tiene la mirada fija y desorbitada; y los labios tensos, como si todo él se hubiera congelado de pronto al contemplar algo que es incapaz de comprender. Es como esa historia que me explicó de niño con un héroe y un monstruo que al mirarlo, de lo horrendo que era, te convertía en piedra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, el momento que todos esperábamos ha llegado. Evidentemente, la historia no ha terminado todavía, aunque no sé cuando podré seguir escribiendo el resto. 
> 
> Hace ya un año que empecé a proyectar este fic, concretamente esta escena que me vino a la mente al escuchar la versión en español de Kevin y Karla de DNA de BTS. Había escuchado hablar del grupo hacía tiempo pero nunca me había interesado escucharles mucho más allá de Not Today que simplemente aparecía en mis redes sociales cada dos por tres. Estaba apartada del K-pop. Sin embargo, la escena que estoy describiendo en este cap, me vino a la mente en cuanto entendí el significado de la canción. Me impactó de inmediato y entró en relación con una serie de ideas que estaba teniendo por entonces: como la idea del amor como una fuerza que transciende la emotividad o el intentar crear algo parecido a Your Name (aunque el fic, lógicamente, es inmensamente más cutre). Así que bueno, estoy orgullosa de haberla escrita al fin, por mucho que me rechine no haberla transmitido 100% con la epicidad que pretendía. Eso se debe sin duda a que aún tengo muchas cosas que mejorar en mi forma de escribir.  
> Solo aclararé un par de cosas:  
> 1) La letra de la canción no es una traducción directa como en otras veces, sino la adaptación de Kevin y Karla.  
> 2) Los errores de Pau hablando inglés son pretendidos. El capullo se olvidó de los verbos irregulares por la emoción del momento (y porque no se los sabe). 
> 
> Y bueno, no sé cuando voy a volver. Solo espero que sea medianamente pronto.  
> Gracias inmensas por seguir aquí y apoyarme en cada capítulo.  
> Chao.


	25. Correr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He venido por ti, mi precioso Soo Jin", dijo Pau antes de besar a su amado delante de todos los asistentes. Ante esta revelación, la de la verdadera existencia de Pau, Soo Jin se desmaya.... ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando se despierte? ¿Aceptará los sentimientos de Pau o volverá a la normalidad de una vida que empezaba a gustarle?

Me duelen los párpados. Especialmente cuando la luz del sol insiste en atraversarlos como un ariete intangible. Tras ello, la cosa no mejora: hay un amasijo de jaquecas y disonancias que me invitan a seguir en este terapeútico estado de duermevela. Pero me duelen los párpados y una fuerza ajena a mi consciencia ya los está abanicando por mí. Las lentes de mis ojos se ven inundados por un exceso de blanco todavía matutino, mientras la electricidad punza mis nervios adormilados. De pronto, la visión se hace algo más cegadora. Hay una afable silueta haciéndome de sombra, alzándose maternalmente sobre mi regazo. Su voz, cálida, femenina y amorosa, me sirve como canto de sirena que finalmente me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Jin-ha! ¡Jin-ha! —me llama— ¿Ya estás despierto? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Aprieto los puños a unos centímetros de mi cara para no enfrentarme del todo a la luz, tensados mis antebrazos para espabilarlos. Cuando intento hablar, me cuesta mover mi lengua perezosa. Poco a poco, la imagen de Ha Neul se va aclarando y con ella toda una serie de dudas empieza a circular por mi cerebro como sabia furiosa. Antes estaba doblando los uniformes, entonces, ¿qué hago en el suelo?

—¿Noona? —murmuro— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Como es propio de ella, Ha Neul-noona se presta pronto a ayudarme a incorporarme, de modo que mi reinserción en el mundo de los vivos sea lo menos dolorosa posible.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —pregunta ella sorprendida— Te desmayaste...

Una ráfaga de dolor en forma de flashback parte mi cerebro en dos. Cierto, yo estaba doblando los malditos uniformes, aquellos que ya nunca me vería obligado a ponerme, cuando la puerta tras de mí se abrió con un aterrador portazo y tras él un salvaje bramido de tigre pronunció mi nombre. Era una pronunciación errada, conmovedoramente torpe en una voz desgarradora y potente. Un hormigueo en mis recuerdos me dice que ya he conozco esa voz, que la he oído susurrar. Me vuelvo solo para comprobar aquello que me da miedo reconocer que ya sé. Ahí está, a unos metros de mí, alguien cuyas probabilidades de existir han sido negadas una y otra vez por mi lógica. Mis pensamientos se congelan, como una máquina saturada por comandos contradictorios, se niega a seguir trabajando.

—Pau, ¿por qué?

Me gustaría decirle “Se supone que no deberías estar aquí. No puedes estar aquí”, pero mi subconsciente, en su sabiduría enmascara mi turbación intelectual con un apropiado idioma extrajero.

—Why are you here?

En el tiempo que he estado clavado en el suelo, inmóvil como una alimaña indefensa, él se ha ido aproximando hacia mí, como si de una lenta persecución se tratara. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ha avanzado hasta llegar a mi lado, y con cada paso que da, su presencia, hasta ahora casi mitológica, se va haciendo cada vez más palpable, más física. Dios, noto como mis rodillas flaquean cuando su sudor empieza a enturbiar el aire que me rodea. Todavía está jadeando, debe de haber venido corriendo hasta aquí. Eso explicaría el vuelo despeinado de sus rizos castaños sobre la frente. Sus rizos, siempre me gustaron sus rizos. ¿Fueron siempre tan voluptuosos? ¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí? Pero creo que eso deja de importar, cuando la luz de las ventanas impacta sobre sus iris, avivando es en ellas vetas de un verde oscuro, como de bosque cerrado. Él me responde, con su voz grave y raspada como suculento helado, en un inglés horrible que casi no parece ser tal, pero que le otorga un encanto atávico de buen salvaje.

—I come for you —sentencia. Entonces, una dulce pulsación se aviva en mi piel justo en el sitio en el que sus dedos se topan con mi barbilla. Está tan cerca de mí que casi puedo contar cada una de las pecas que se asoman sobre el puente de su nariz—. For you, my beatiful Su Yin.

La palabra “beautiful” es como una picadura en mis neuronas. Beatiful, como ese “precioso” que se le disparaba en la boca cada dos por tres, como un niño que acaba de descubrir una palabra nueva y se muere por utilizarla cada vez que tiene ocasión. Es su mantra, no puede ser otro que él. Nadie más podría saber cómo me llamaba cuando soñábamos el uno con el otro, cuando estábamos tan enredados entre nosotros que no había forma de desatarnos. Todo es tan extraño, tan rápido, tan real que no lo veo venir. Para cuando noto sus manos, anchas, calientes y fuertes, acompañar la vulnerable curva de mi cintura, ya estoy totalmente sumido en su hechizo. Su aliento todavía convulso azota mis labios, que son inmediatamente depredados. Un chasquido cítrico se abre paso por mi boca junto con su lengua. Su roce. Mi cerebro se fragmenta como un vidrio violentado, rompiendo la conexión entre mis ideas y lo que me está ocurriendo. ¿Cómo soportar la repentina encarnación de una ilusión? Tras la caída absoluta de mi mente, mi cuerpo se sumerge en las tinieblas. Lo último que sé es que la tela se me escurre entre los dedos engarrotados. El resto es oscuridad.

Conforme mi mente recupera los datos dañados, Ha Neul-noona parece intuir graciosamente mis pensamientos.

—¿Ya lo recuerdas? —intenta confirmar.

Yo no puedo soportar la curiosidad morbosa que fluye a través de su mirada. El ardor de mi interior me sofoca.

—¿Lo viste? —me limito a preguntar.

—¿Te refieres al beso? —comenta pícara— Todo el mundo lo ha visto. Yo llegué justo a tiempo. Menos mal que no me perdí el espectáculo.

Perfecto. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Justo cuando empiezo a recuperarme de todo, él tenía que aparecer para besarme delante de todos. Desde luego, solo puede tratarse de Pau. Solo él puede hacer algo tan insensato.

—¡Estúpido idiota! —maldigo.

—¡Qué dices! —exclama mi Noona— ¡HA SIDO SÚPER ROMÁNTICO! ¡Como sacado de un dorama!- Ha Neul se calma momentáneamente para volver a mirarme con esa lúbrica expresión de curiosidad pervertida- Entonces, ¿es él de verdad? ¿“Ese” chico?

Ha Neul apunta con un ademán de su mentón hacia él. Y ahí sigue. Como el dinosaurio del cuento que se empeña en seguir ahí cuando despierta. Pau está surrealmente integrado en este escenario de mi vida cotidiana. Viste lo que parece ser el uniforme de su escuela y una expresión compungida de callada culpabilidad. La forma en la que ejecuta los movimientos de coreografía marcial emana de una personalidad que solo puedo reconocer como suya: afligida como un perrito castigado pero dedicada, impetuosa y deliciosamente torpe. En un momento dado, como si mis ojos llamaran a los suyos, él se vuelve hacia mí. Desamparado. Un tipo fornido y furioso que parece ser su Sabon-nim se le acerca para reprenderle. Incluso desde la distancia que nos separa, puedo observar la vena palpitando del pobre hombre. Lo devuelve a la formación no sin antes asestarle un golpe en la nuca.

—Sí, es él —contesto, atemorizado por el peso de cada una de las palabras que escapan de mi garganta.

Noona emite un ruidito agudo como de ardilla.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclama tras darme un leve golpecito en el brazo— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Es muy guapo! ¡No me habías dicho que era tan, tan guapo! Y cómo te estaba mirando antes... ¡Y cómo te besaba! ¡Se nota que le gustas muchísimo! ¡Qué suerte tienes! ¡Un oppa latino todo para ti!

El entusiasmo de Ha Neul densifica el surrealismo de esta situación. Como me negué a creer que Pau fuera real, nunca pensé en qué hacer si alguna vez coincidíamos en la misma habitación, en el mundo diurno. Ahora, aquello que suponía una fantasía ha venido a robarme un beso y yo no sé cómo quiero actuar con todo esto. ¿Qué siento por Pau en estos momentos? Simplemente no puedo ni reflexionar sobre ello. Todo es demasiado raro.

—No digas barbaridades —la corrijo con fingida dureza—. Ese chico todavía va al instituto.  
Ha Neul se queda ojiplática ante esta nueva información y se gira para observarlo, como si le hiciera falta alguna prueba científica para terminar de creerme.

—¿En serio? —comenta— Hubiera pensado que es hasta mayor que Yoon Jun Seok...

—No, para nada —explico—. Tiene 17 años occidentales.

—¡Con lo alto que es! —se lamenta Noona.— ¿Qué les dan de comer a los niños en España? Bueno, no importa. Le queda poco para la mayoría de edad y si es consentido, no es delito.

Un acceso de calor y pudor contrariado inflama las venas de mis mejillas.

—¡NOONA! —me escandalizo yo.

—¡Por favor, Lee Soo Jin! —se defiende ella—. Pareces una señorona aburrida. ¿Por qué no aceptas las cosas que te trae la vida? Deberías aprender a dejarte llevar. En fin, la suerte es algo que siempre estará mal repartido...

Yo abro torpemente para formular una protesta que aún no comprendo del todo, cuando alguien se nos acerca. Es una chica occidental. Eso es algo obvio debido al color lechoso de su piel y la rotundidad de sus muslos y caderas. Tiene el pelo castaño ensuciado por multitud de tintes de fantasía que la hacen destacar como un dibujo animado en una galería de arte. Como si su raza no fuera por si sola un motivo de desconcierto, lleva una ostentosa camiseta de BTS debajo de la sudadera con capucha de gatito. Su gafas ocultan un brillo color miel verdoso y una naricilla que me resultan del todo familiares. El parecido es notable incluso antes de que ella dé las explicaciones pertinentes.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta en un rígido coreano— Perdona. Hermano estúpido.

—¿Eres Neus? —pregunto yo. La extraña joven reacciona como si le hubiera lanzado un balonazo a la cara.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre, Jin-ha? ¿También la viste en sueños?

—¿Él habló de mí? —dice señalando a Pau.

Yo asiento.

—También conozco a Hortensia —aclaro.

La chica agranda todavía más sus enormes ojos redondos.

—¿Abuela?

Eso es.

—¿Cómo que su abuela? —inquiere Ha Neul.

—Apareció de pronto en uno de los sueños —contesto.

—¿Sueños? Mi madre habló de ello. Es extraño —admite la hermana de Pau.

Extraño, la única palabra con la que podría definir mi vida en las últimas hora.

—Así es —repongo yo.

De pronto, los luchadores del club español terminan su exhibición y deshacen la formación. Pau corre a encontrarse conmigo con la sutilidad de un buey. Cuando sus ojos lastimeros se conjugan con los míos, resulta casi doloroso. Sin embargo, no consigue su propósito. Su entrenador lo intercepta y lo reconduce al banquillo, un gesto que yo agradezco. No estoy seguro de cómo hablaría con él si se interesara por mí en estos momentos, cómo dominaría las palabras alocadas y casi ininteligibles que podría brotar de él. Por el momento, insiste en mirarme como el perrazo tonto y bobalicón que es, lo haría con bistec. Eso me lleva a más interrogantes: ¿Qué soy para él? Las palabras almizcladas con las que me declaró su amor en sueños todavía resuenan en mi memoria como si de una película pesada se tratasen. Pero si algo sé de Pau es que es joven, casi un niño, alguien incapaz de una reflexión profunda. ¿Me quiere realmente, como él mismo declara a los cuatro vientos, o solo me ansía, como el depredador a la presa? ¿Y si todo esto no me importa por qué estas dudas se me clavan como astillas en la cabeza, imposibles de extraer? Por ahora, nos limitamos a perdernos la exhibición de Hyung, percibiéndonos en la distancia como cuerpos celestes conectados por gravitación, nunca lejos pero tampoco lo suficientemente cerca.

El hedor de las chuletas borboteando sobre las brasas todavía consigue marearme. Aunque cada vez puedo comer cosas más fuertes, mi estómago todavía tambalea ante la carne. Por ahora, disimulo mi malestar gastronómico sirviéndome una dosis extra de bibimap, ajeno a las cotiendas carnívoras que se disputan a mi alrededor. Después de las exhibiciones y los entrenamientos conjuntos, los entrenadores se retiraron a emparejar a los luchadores para el mini certamen amistoso de mañana. Mientras tanto, nosotros ejercemos de buenos anfitrinones Así, aunque la técnica marcial de los españoles superó nuestras expectativas, no lo hizo su técnica con los palillos. No reparamos en ello al reservar en el famoso restaurante tradicional al que los hemos llevado, por lo que nos hemos visto obligados a pedir tenedores para ellos, la vergonzosa marca del extranjero.

A ellos no parece importunarles este detalle. Centrados en pasárselo bien, ni siquiera reparan en todos los pares de ojos coreanos que llevan clavados. Supongo que el descubrimiento del Soju, que Ha Nuel no para de servirles, es algo lo suficientemente impresionante como para olvidar todo lo demás. Viéndoles tan sinceramente deshinbidos, puedo entender mejor la aplastante espontaneidad de Pau. Después de todo, esta es su gente, la cultura de dónde procede.

Por mi parte, después de lo que pasó la última vez que bebí, no me atrevo a ceder ante ninguna sustancia embriagante... por lo que podría pasar. Ojalá pudiera, la verdad, así yo también sería capaz de abstraerme de la incómoda situación que me persigue como un espectro vengativo, ese par de iris castañas, ardientes e insitentes, que apuntan hacia mí como misiles teledirigidos desde el otro lado de la mesa. Tan lejos y tan cerca. Sentir su intangible escaneo sobre mi piel levanta a sus pasos escalafríos de dudoso placer. Ante este acoso indirecto solo puedo girar el rostro y hacerme el indiferente.

No es para menos cuando Pau se esfuerza en comportarse tan mal. De vez en cuando me da algo de tregua... para arremeter contra Jun Seok-hyung. A veces es casi como si quisiera lanzar rayos mortales por los ojos. No tiene ninguna discreción. ¡Celoso estúpido! ¿Qué cree que va a conseguir así? ¿Es que piensa que está marcando su territorio? ¡Perrito tonto! Yo ni siquiera soy suyo, ¿cierto?

Cuando se aburre de Hyung, la toma con Jung-sunbae. Como si esto no fuera lo suficientemente delicado, este sí responde a las provocaciones con alguna imbelicidad en un coreano farrogoso y borracho que afortunadamente Pau no puede comprender. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo y cómo se conocieron estos dos para estar ya peleando? Me figuro que hay desgracias que son imposibles de prevenir, no siempre se pueden alejar las cerillas de la gasolina derramada.

Eso sí, tengo que reconocer lo divertido que resulta ver cómo las ínfulas de Jung-sunbae se desinflan cuando Pau se levanta y pasa accidentalmente por su lado. Solo Pau podría ser tan certera y graciosamente agresivo. Es casi, casi como si quisiera protegerme, como un cachorro enorme guardando las espaldas de su amo, gruñendo a cualquiera que ose aproximarse. Y esa posibilidad hace que se me licuen las entrañas. Vamos, Lee Soo Jin, eres un hombre adulto y razonable. Has recuperado el control de tu vida. Te sobras y te bastas, ya no te hace falta el calor barato e intermitente de un desconocido.

Desconocido. Esa es la abrumadora realidad. Es por eso, en ocasiones, termino sucumbiendo a la necesidad de ceder a su insistencia, corresponder a sus lejanos avances. Necesito encontrar en ese rostro ignoto y bello algún indicio, algún retazo del muchacho que había empezado a conocer. ¿Quién es realmente ese brutal chico que no me quita ojo de encima?

Antes de que pueda resolver este acertijo, Ha Neul-noona abandona el lado español de la mesa y viene a sentarse a mi lado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Jin-ha? ¿No te lo estás pasando bien? —se burla con esa actitud picajosa tan suya.

Como si su pregunta me provocara, doy un sorbo a mi chupito de Soju antes de contestar.

—No todos somos tan sociables como tú, Noona —le replico—. Parece que te diviertes con los españoles.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? —repone ella agotada— ¡Si supieras lo que me ha costado librarme de ese chico! Se ha pasado toda la noche haciendo chistes malos en español que apenas comprendo. ¡Qué muchacho más raro!

—¿A qué chico te refieres? —inquiero yo, sorprendido. La alegría fingida de Ha Neul me había engañado hasta a mí.

—Es ese tal Jaume- me explica Noona asqueada- Ha venido con Neus y tu novio. ¡Aaah! ¡Y pensar que podría estar ahora mismo camino de encontrarme con R.M!

—No es mi novio —le corrijo, algo irritado—. Creía que querías un oppa latino, Noona. No entiendo de qué te quejas. Y Jaume... ese nombre me suena. Creo que es un gran amigo de Pau. A mí me ha hablado bastante bien de él.

Ha Neul-noona pone los ojos en blanco, sin ningún pudor.

—¿En serio? —se queja— Yo diría que me ha tocado el amigo malo. Alguien debería enseñarle a hablar con las mujeres.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te ofreces voluntaria? —sigo burlándome.

Antes de que Ha Neul lleve a cabo de su plan de aniquilarme, esa chica, la hermana de Pau se acerca a nosotros para decirle algo en español, esa lengua serpentina que retumba contra los tímpanos como guijarros contra una ladera. Neus ni siquiera se sienta, es más, es ella la que obliga a levantarse a Noona entre disculpas. Y así vuelvo a quedarme solo, indefenso ante el bramido de la multitud y el aguijoneo insidioso de mis propios pensamientos.

El fondo lleno del vaso de chupito me increpa irónico. ¿Qué demonios sigo haciendo aquí? Ni siquiera pertenezco oficialmente al club. Estos forasteros no han venido a luchar conmigo. Yo solo un figurante en todo esta celebración absurda. Afortunadamente, a estas alturas están todos tan beodos que dudo que mi ausencia pudiera ser tenida en cuenta. Aprovecho mi insignificancia diplomática para escaquearme ahora que puedo. Salgo a la calle, todavía algo acobardado por un sentido del deber que dejado de comprender. Cuando el aire fresco de la noche me toca las mejillas, agradezco su alivio. Sin embargo, esto también me obliga a reconocer todo el calor que ha estado albergando mi cuerpo todo este tiempo. ¿Qué es esta sensación, este agobio interno que se niega a evaporarse como una mala calentura? ¿Será esta extraña fiebre un síntoma de enfermedad o de algo aún más temible? ¿Qué sucede contigo, Lee Soo Jin? ¡Haz el favor de comportarte!

Entonces, la campanilla de la puerta de entrada suena inoportunamente, como una alarma que me devuelve al mundo exterior. Como si no tuviera suficiente con controlarme a mí mismo, me giro para comprobar que efectivamente, Pau ha salido a buscarme. La seriedad autocomplaciente de su rostro resulta hasta divertida, si no fuera por el ataque que me produce su súbita aparición. En serio, este chico me ronda como un fantasma vengativo. Nuestros ojos vuelven a colisionar como un par de asteroides descontrolados. El bochorno vuelve a obligarme a bajar la mirada, pero hasta yo sé que esto no es suficiente para deshacer el halo de incomodidad que me envuelve desde esta mañana. Muy bien, habrá que ser decidido y enfrentar las cosas de cara. Respiro hondo y doy la vuelta despacio, con la esperanza de que la lentitud me dé tiempo para empezar a controlar esta sangre agitada que no para de retumbar en mis venas. Y ahí está otra vez: esa adorable expresión culpable que te da ganas de perdonarle cualquier cosa, esos labios carnosos, carnívoros que me asaltaron dulcemente hace tan solo unas horas, los mismos que ya han recorrido parcelas demasiado secretas de mi cuerpo. No puedo evitar suspirar. ¿Por qué él se empeñará en ponérmelo todo tan difícil?

—What are you doing here? (¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?)— le pregunto sin mayores antecedentes.

Pau reacciona a mi pregunta repentina como a una pedrada. Parpadea exhibiendo su largas y rizadas pestañas, desconcertado. Luego, abre su ancha y lúbrica boca para deformar el pobre idioma inglés.

—I, I, I —balbucea— guan tu tal (Yo quiero hablar).

Tardo un par de segundos en descriptar su galimatías. Al parecer quiso decir “I want to talk”, “Quiero hablar”. Por alguna razón, la mera conjetura de lo que él me pueda querer transmitir me hace sentir como si estuviera caminando por la barandilla de una alta azotea, a punto de caer al vacío. No puedo aguantar la ansiedad.

—Sorry —espeto, procurando alejarme cuanto antes.

Pero Pau no deja de ser un niño caprichoso y como tal, me retiene agarrándome pro el brazo. Su voz inundado de emoción me acaricia los oídos como sensual terciopelo.

—I missed you, Soo Jin (Te he echado de menos)— me susurra.

Eso es jugar sucio. Mis piernas empiezan a temblar, mientras recuerdo el impacto de todos sus suspiros y bramidos de amor. Siguen aterrizando en mis saturados tímpanos como si todavía continuásemos en ese mundo de placeres. Las imágenes que rondan mi mente son demasiado vívidas. En todo los sentidos. Tanto que el bajo vientre se me revuelve. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Alguna vez la mera presencia de hyung llegó a afectarme tanto? Vamos, Soo Jin, sé fuerte. No caigas ante tus bajos instintos. Tú estás por encima de todo esto, ¿recuerdas?

—I'm sorry— respondo en un hilo de voz.

Y otra vez esa carita de pena. ¿Es consciente de hasta qué punto es injusto conmigo? Sin embargo, antes de que Pau pueda intentar decir algo, como invocadas por algún destino juguetón, Noona y Neus salen del restaurante.

—¿Así que estabais aquí? —saluda Ha Neul-noona encantada— ¡Qué bien! Hay algo que queríamos proponeros.

—¿De qué se trata, Noona? —cedo yo exasperado.

—No me mires así, Jin-ha —me riñe ella— ¡Neus y yo hemos tenido una idea maravillosa!

—Y supongo que no tengo más remedio que escuchar de qué se trata —tercio yo.

—¿Recuerdas el concierto de BTS? —pregunta ella de pronto.

—¿Ese para el que compraste entradas? —aventuro yo a mi pesar—. ¿Aquel al que te obligaron a renunciar por venir aquí con los españoles?

—¡Exacto! —exclama ella— Verás una de mis amigas del club de baile está en el club de fans. Dice que si me doy prisa y llevo las entradas encima, puede colarme en la fila.

—Pero no puedes ir —le recuerdo agriamente—. Además, te sobra una entrada. Si piensas que voy a ...

—¿Quién ha hablado de ti? —me interrumpe Noona— ¡Yo voy a ir con mi nueva amiga Neus!

La hermana de Pau confirma su asistencia escenificando el signo de la paz.

—Magnífico —comento yo sarcástico— ¿Y cómo pensáis ir hasta allí?

—Es ahí donde entráis vosotros. Nos escaqueamos todos. Nosotras tomamos un taxi y vosotros os largáis también. Ahora que nadie se entera y se lo está pasando bien no creo que nos echen de menos —plantea Ha Neul.

—Pero, Noona —argumento yo— Esto es un sinsentido.

—¡No lo es en absoluto! —niega apuntándome con un dedo índice acusador— Jin-ha, tú y este chico tenéis que aclarar las cosas.

—Noona —insisto yo—, lo que dices es una locura. Este chico no significa nada para mí. Y aunque así fuera, no tengo nada que decirle. Apenas hablamos el mismo idioma.

—Oh, vamos —se ríe ella—, hay cosas en esta vida que no precisan de palabras. Lo que necesitáis es tiempo a solas, intimidad...

Antes de que pueda empezar a avergonzarme por las sugerencias de Noona, el entrenador de los españoles, el tipo fornido y furioso sale también del local. Sorprendido por vernos a todos afuera, le pregunta algo a Pau y Neus. Es entonces cuando Noona me empuja, impulsándome con un golpe en la espalda.

—Este es el momento —me apremia— Corre.

Y yo sin saber muy porqué le hago caso. Casi se puede decir que mi cuerpo reacciona a la orden antes que mi atemorizada mente. Así, también por alguna razón misteriosa, ver a Pau corriendo a mi lado me tranquiliza. Conforme mi cerebro se va oxigenando, la maraña de pensamientos ansiosos que me venía hostigando desde esta mañana empieza a ordenarse. Por encima de nosotros, un firmamento de neón, de anuncios y letreros, atestigua nuestra huida.

_Tú eres mi sol, el único en mi mundo_   
_Florezco por ti, pero sigo teniendo sed_   
_Es demasiado tarde_   
_No puedo vivir sin ti_   
_Trato de alcanzarte con todas mis fuerzas_   
_a pesar de estar cansado_

He estado todo el día negándomelo, pero esta certeza como un boomerang, vuelve a mí con la misma fuerza con la que intento lanzarla a la deriva: todavía siento algo por Pau. Me había refugiado en la esperanza racional de que este solo fuera una extensión de mi propia locura. De esta forma, si huía de él podía volver a retomar mi vida donde lo había dejado, pero claro, ya nada es lo mismo. ¿Verdad? Al parecer da igual lo lejos que quiera escaparme de mí mismo. El simple hecho de que Pau y yo haya llegado a encontrarse conmigo prueba que el universo no me dejara hacerlo.

_Pero no sirve de nada, es solo un sueño vacío (Sueño, sueño)_   
_Aunque corra como un loco, sigo en el mismo lugar (lugar, lugar)_   
_¡Solo quémame!_   
_¡Sí, elimíname!_   
_Este un tonto y loco enamorado corriendo en círculos._

Pero tampoco puedo negar las alarmas que se encienden en mi cabeza cada vez que analizo mi relación con Pau. Siendo francos, no sé mucho sobre él y todo lo que sí sé es demasiado tentador hasta el punto de resultar sospechoso. ¿Exactamente qué tenemos en común? ¡Ni siquiera somos del mismo país! Está claro que tengo mucho más que perder en este enredo que ya desde lejos se ve como un gran y tremendo desastre. La verdad: Pau es en sí mismo un gran y atrayente desastre, al que mis pies, suicidas, no dejan de dirigirse ni por un momento.

_Déjame correr_   
_Por favor, déjame correr más_   
_Aunque mis pies se lastimen_   
_Podré sonreír cuando vea tu rostro_

Mis pulmones se llenan, irónicamente oxigenados con el aire casi venenoso de Seúl. En la euforia propia de la carrera, la sola visión del rostro de Pau iluminados por las luces nocturnas me ofrece una imagen de falsa victoria. Él se gira hacia mí y me regala una sonrisa cálida, humana, más brillante y sincera que la débil electricidad que nos guía. ¿Qué más se puede hacer en estas circunstancias que correr hacia un destino del que no se puede escapar?

_Una vez más, corro, corro, corro_   
_No puedo detenerme_   
_Otra vez, corro, corro, corro_   
_No puedo evitarlo_   
_No hay nada más que pueda hacer_   
_Lo único que sé es cómo amarte_

Mis pies cansados golpean el suelo con fuerza, como si de pronto cada zancada fuera una oportunidad de dejar mi débil impronta en la Tierra. Al mismo tiempo, los recuerdos acumulados de todas esta semanas, aquellos que me empeñaba en enjaular, me salpican como una ola gigantesca. Todo aquello fue real, sus palabras cuando me decía que me amaba podrían ser ciertas. Noona tiene razón: no me dejo llevar. En cierto modo, sigo estancado. Me quejo de que haberme visto obligado a seguir un camino marcado por otros, pero, ¿acaso me he atrevido a dar algún paso en alguna dirección propia? Puede que no.

_Una vez más, corro, corro, corro_   
_Está bien si me caigo_   
_Otra vez, corro, corro, corro_   
_Está bien si me lastimo_   
_Aunque no pueda tenerte, lo intento_   
_El estúpido destino se ríe de mí_

Es por esto por lo que corro. No tengo ni la más remota idea de en qué parte de Seúl me encuentro y es posible que este pobre chico cuente conmigo para que lo oriente, pero lo cierto es que no podría importarme menos. Lo único que siento es el roce de la mano de Pau que busca la mía. Su calor es tan agradable, tan electrizante que se me hace tentador aferrarme a él. Sí, quiero ser amado y quiero que sea él quien lo haga. Es una verdad me vuelve tan frágil que me aterra.

_Corro_   
_No me digas adiós(adiós)_   
_Corro_   
_Me haces llorar_   
_Corro_   
_El amor es una mentira (mentira)_   
_Corro_   
_No me digas, no me digas adiós (adiós)_

Entonces, llegamos a un callejón sin salida. No me detengo, tomo la mano de Pau con fuerza y le empujo en la dirección correcta, mientras nos internamos más y más en esta selva de luciérnagas predadoras que es la noche en Seúl. Los viandantes nos observan vagamente extrañados cuando pasamos por su lado, interrumpiendo brevemente sus superfluas elucubraciones. Menos mal que los pasos de cebra están en verde porque si no sospecho que podríamos cruzarlos en rojo. La presencia de Pau me otorga un valor antes inconcebible. Como una droga que me nubla el juicio y me invita a correr riesgos casi masoquistas, su amor corre en estos instantes por mis venas.

_Todos dicen que se terminó,_   
_pero no puedo detenerme_   
_No sé si esto es sudor_   
_o si son mis lágrimas_   
_Mi amor está al desnudo_   
_mientras los vientos de la tormenta pasan_   
_Eso me hace correr más y a mi corazón latir_

Pero, realmente, ¿por qué estoy haciendo todo esto? ¿Qué parte de mí está detrás de este arrebato? Sí, Pau estuvo ahí cuando yo no podía levantarme por mí mismo. Pau me hizo redescubrir un fuerza que creía espoliada. Ahora mismo, todo ese dolor, si bien todavía presente, se ha vuelto algo más soportable, como si el hecho de que otro ser humano sea capaz de caminar a mi lado me hiciera las veces de analgésico. Y sin detenerse, sin pararse un instante a cuestionar la situación, Pau corre, simplemente para permanecer a mi lado. ¿Hay acaso una prueba mayor de fidelidad que esa? Tal vez en su tonto entusiasmo ignore que soy yo el que intenta alcanzarlo a él y no al revés. Egoístamente, quiero volver a sentir esa afán incondicional recorriéndome la piel.

_Los recuerdos se desmoronan_   
_como si fueran pétalos de flores secas_   
_Desde las puntas de dedos,_   
_hasta debajo de mis pies_   
_Detrás de mí mientras corro_   
_Como si estuviera persiguiendo una mariposa_   
_Como si estuviera vagando en mi sueño,_   
_siguiendo tus huellas_   
_Enséñame el camino_   
_Por favor, deténme_   
_Por favor, déjame respirar_

Pero como era de esperar, nuestros pulmones se hartan. Terminamos con la garganta destrozada, apoyándonos sobre la primera pared que encontramos. Mientras yo me esfuerzo en aguantar el temblor de mis piernas de gelatina, Pau no para de reír como si todo esto no fuera más que una atracción de feria. Para mi desgracia, no puedo compartir su inconsciencia. Yo soy el mayor de los dos, probadamente el más sensato, el que conoce la ciudad por mucho que estos callejones me sean completamente desconocidos. La conclusión es clara: soy el que piensa por los dos, hasta que salga el sol. Es mi deber por embarcarme en esta aventura sin pedirle opinión. Muy bien, Noona dijo que necesitábamos intimidad, un sitio tranquilo en el que aclararnos mutuamente las ideas.

  
Levanto la vista en busca de refugio. Lo primero que veo es la carpa de un restaurante de barrio: un lugar apacible en el que tomarse unos buenos fideos. Sin embargo, la mirada del dueño y la clientela me detienen. La mayoría son señores mayores, coreanos recalcitrante que no solo se ofenderían por presenciar la actitud cariñosa entre dos varones. Nunca entenderían qué hace un extranjero en ese local, acosándole con miradas críticas e insidiosas, llegando incluso a negarles el servicio. No, si queremos tranquilidad, ese garito es la peor de las opciones. Pero, claro, si insisto en mi búsqueda el otro cartel disponible me hace todavía menos gracia. “Motel”, reza el maldito, como si de una broma del destino se tratara. Está claro que de existir un Dios que me esté vigilando ahora, este debe de estar riéndose de lo lindo a mi costa. Al menos eso es lo que pienso tomo de la mano a Pau, para guiarle al interior de ese tugurio, cabizbajo, pues ahora el neón más llamativo de toda la ciudad arde en mi cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, siento la espera. He pasado y estoy pasando por muchas cosas en estos momentos. Estoy realmente agotada (sé que lo digo siempre, pero en serio, cuando crees que no puedes estar más cansada, llega la vida y te demuestra lo contrario) y creo que mi capacidad redactora se ha visto seriamente mermada.  
> A pesar de ello, espero que disfruten de este capítulo. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por su paciencia. 
> 
> ¡Besos y hasta la próxima!


	26. Mariposa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo Jin y Pau han terminado juntos en un motel... Yo no diga ná y lo digo tó....

La viciada luz anaranjada de la lamparita opacaba los salvajes destellos de neón provenientes de la calle. Él sigue frente a mí, disimulando con su cuerpo angosto el hortera estampado floral de la pared. Yo paso las palmas de las manos sudadas por el edredón de raso, en un intento de disimular mi turbación, sintiendo mi peso hundirse en un colchón ajado por uso desproporcionado. Él se pasa las manos gruesas y tiernas por la nuca, sorteando los alterados rizos, desviando el brillo de sus ojos de caramelo, al tiempo azorados e intrigados por mi falta de respuesta. Yo me concentro en el repique incesante de mi corazón, amenazando con destrozarme los tímpanos por dentro.

Y yo sé que no puedo malgastar otro minuto más sentado en esta cama de motel completamente en silencio, pero es que no es fácil poner en orden tus pensamientos cuando tus últimas veinticuatros horas de vida han sido una completa locura. La cara del dependiente del motel cuando nos cobró la habitación, su rictus juicioso al atestiguar como un chico coreano aparece de la mano de un occidental moreno y sudoroso para alquilar una habitación y todos los pensamientos oscuros que podría albergar esa expresión todavía me rondan minutos después. No quiero ni imaginarme qué ocurría si mi padre descubre para qué he utilizado la última tarjeta que no me ha retirado. Y mientras tanto el chico que me ha seguido obedientemente hasta aquí continúa albergando mis palabras. Es hasta cierto punto admirable que haya tenido la consideración de no pedirme explicaciones por esta abducción improvisada, por la promesa incumplida de una charla. Él me sigue esperando, dejándome mi espacio, adaptándose a mí. O al menos así lo hacía el chico de mis sueños: plegándose a mis deseosos, rodeándome suavemente como su amor, esperándome... ¿Me ha estado esperando todo este tiempo? ¿Desde que intenté ponerle fin a aquello nuestro tan inclasificable...? Y aunque dice haber venido a buscarme, ¿sigue esperándome? Él tenía una sonrisa hermosa, cálida como un rayo de sol en la espalda, tan luminosa como inquebrantable, tanto que una parte de mí se fracturó cuando lloraba implorando mi amor. Afortunadamente, creer que él no existía lo hizo solo un poco más fácil.

Supongo que no es correcto hacerle esperar por más tiempo. Me levantó y en el proceso mi cerebro la versión de mi inglés más fonéticamente inteligible.

—Listen, I... I mean... this —farfullo.

Entonces, una lengua ansiosa pugna por quemarme los labios, dando al traste con mi pronunciación británica. Sus manos ya están intentando invadir el espacio entre mi ropa y mi piel. La alarma de peligro retumba histérica en mis neuronas. Consigue asir sus muñecas y neutralizarlas. Valiéndome de su sorpresa, logro detener sus avances. Cuando lo miro acusador, él bocea como un niño que no entiende porqué le están castigando.

—No! —le riño— We will just talk! That's why are here, we aren't going to do another kind of ...things (Solo vamos a hablar. Es por lo que estamos aquí, no vamos a hacer ninguna otra ...cosa).

—Tolk? —repite él desconcertado en su inglés fallido.

—Yes, that's so...

Entonces, lo noto y en cuanto lo percibo me siento apresado por ello. El aire se ha enturbiado con un perfume a tierra, humedad y salvajismo. Seguramente es por la carrera en esta noche húmeda, por todo el ejercicio que ha estado haciendo... Creo que cuando nos encontramos esta mañana, él vino corriendo. Eso explicaría los surcos delatores de sus axilas y este olor tan endiabladamente familiar que me embriaga. Mi vientre está empezando a temblar, rebelándose contra mí. En un intento de huir más de mí que de él, le empujo contra la pared.

—You stink! (¡Apestas!)—le acuso, antes de enfilar hacia el cuarto de baño. Así, en mi camino tomo uno de los albornoces disponibles al pie de la cama. Giro el pomo de la puerta del baño y me giro solo un instante con gesto acusador—. I'm goint to take a shower. You should do the same after me (Voy a darme una ducha. Deberías hacer lo mismo después de mí).

El portazo enmudece cualquier réplica tras de mí. Menos mal que el ruido del agua corriendo me aporta algo de tranquilidad. Las imágenes tras mis párpados se agolpan como en un vídeo demasiado adelantado, demasiado saturado. Su olor, es imposible negarlo, era él. Nadie puede oler como otra persona, no tanto, tan exactamente igual como otra persona. Y esa verdad se me acumula entre las ingles, tensándolas.

Trago saliva al notar mi incomodidad. Cálmate, Soo Jin, cálmate. Esto no tiene sentido, ya lo sabes: no conoces de nada a ese chico. Dijiste que querías conversar, pero ni siquiera vas a sacar nada en claro de ningún intento de charla que quieras mantener con él. No entiende nada de lo que digas. Es absurdo. Lo más lógico será dormir aquí, alejarte de él antes que puedas cometer alguna estupidez que luego vuelvas a lamentar y devolverlo mañana a su entrenador que debe estar que trina, pedir perdón al club por tu impetuosidad de enfermo en celo. Sí, será lo mejor. Parece un buen plan. Solo tengo que frenar sus avances unas horas más, huir de sus manos, aunque para eso tenga que dormir en el suelo. Y poco a poco, mi erección va bajando. Eso es, tengo que pensar con la cabeza, solo con la cabeza y para ello mi cerebro necesita toda la cantidad de sangre que pueda conseguir.

Cuando me enjabono, pongo cuidado en que mi aseo lo más asécptico posible, no vaya a ser que mi piel recuerde prohibidos caprichos. Me aclaro, exponiendo mi cráneo a instructivas dosis de agua frío. Mi cuero cabello me refresca la consciencia con tirantes dosis de dolor, como un penitente que encuentra en el sufrimiento la depuración de sus pecados. Salgo de la ducha, meneando mi cuerpecillo enclenque, tembloroso y hambriento de tacto que me apresuro a sepultar en el albornoz. Con un paso decidido, abro la puerta para salir del baño y casi me dio de bruces con él. Él cierra los ojos solo un instante, meneando esas gruesas pestañas negras como la boca de un lobo y me inmoviliza con su sonrisa de perro bobo.

—Sorry —musita.

Yo no digo nada. Me limito a disimular el pánico y me refugio corriendo hacia la cama. Me siento cabizbajo. El olor es aún más ácido que hace unos momentos, tal vez porque en nuestro choque se me ha pegado a la ropa. Dios, es como si me persiguiera, como quisiera asegurarse de que no puedo escapar de él. Respira hondo, Lee Soo Jin, estás sacando las cosas de quicio. Eres tú el que está viendo fantasmas donde no los hay. Tranquilízate... Pero cada vez se va volviendo más difícil. Mi respiración se ha vuelto un bramido, un huracán surgiendo de mi diafragma que ni el ruido de la ducha puede ocultar. Aún así, lo intento, pensar con frialdad, regresar a mi añorado estado de ser humano decente. Es en eso en lo que me concentro sin para como si fuera un mantra, mientras él permanece en el baño. En este bombardeo de sangre a mis sienes, sola una idea ha quedado clara: va a ser una noche muy larga.

Como medida de precaución me coloco de espaldas al aseo e interno mi mirada en la orgía de luces fantasmagóricas y delirantes que saturan de vicio la noche de Seúl. Las observo deteniéndome en cara matiz de neón, persiguiendo en sus retazos de rojo la paradójica iluminación. Como si de un mandala se tratara, como quien busca el ojo de Dios en las alas de una mariposa.

El leve rechineo de la puerta me saca de mi fervorosa meditación. Y aunque me armo con toda la frialdad que soy capaz de albergar para enfrentarle, al volverme hacia él no soy capaz de soportar la flecha de fuego que me atraviesa el corazón. Pau tiene el pelo mojado, ha reducido los vaporosos bucles a meras esquirlas de cabello ondulado que se le pegan a la ancha frente, entre que destaca sus ojos de tigre dorados y verdosos como dagas de jade envenenadas. Se lo está secando con una toalla mientras algunas gotas rebeldes salpican el sombreado puente de su nariz, mellándose con las pocas pecas que escapan de su soleada faz... su sexy pelo rizado.

La sensualidad inconsciente de la escena basta para ponerme sobre aviso. Pero lo pero no es eso, lo peor está más abajo. En naturalidad casi artística con la que pretende arrebatarme cada gramo de cordura, para cubrirse ha optado por otra diminuta toalla que apenas disimula sus partes más sensibles. Dejando su pecho mojado al aire, y sus piernas fuertes y poderosas, sus brazos, la suave línea de su clavícula sobreviviendo con gracia entre la curtida cordillera de carne.

Estoy atrapado.

—Su Yin— mal pronuncia mi nombre-. You güantid tu tolk güiz mi? (¿Querías hablar conmigo?)

Dios, menos mal que su inglés es como un rebuzno. Pero no, eso no le resta ni un poco de sex appeal, más bien lo convierte en el fogoso salvaje con el que naufragar en una isla desierta. Avanzo hacia él, intento negarme a la clara sentencia. Aclaro mi voz para hablar. Aprieto disimuladamente mis muslos mientras avanzo con decisión.

—Yes, I...

Y entonces mis flojas e impresionables rodillas vuelven a traicionarme. Casi caigo de bruces a la moqueta, si no fuera porque unas manos gruesas y amorosas me rescatan en el último momento. Él me observa con sincera preocupación, mientras noto mis mejillas rabiar de ridículo.

—You okey? -grazna.

—Yes —susurro abochornado.

Intento sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. Después de todo, todavía no he perdido. Conforme él me va a ayudando a reincorporarme, vuelvo a repasar mentalmente el disgregado esquema mental que he sido capaz de componer. Mi garganta forja una voz clara y digna cuando retoma la palabra.

—Pau, I know that you...

Entonces, lo veo: ese ardor en sus leoninos y cálidos ojos, esa llama inextinguible que amenaza tragarme. Se me seca la boca de pronto.

—You beautiful.

Eso no es justo, eso debería ser falta. Es un golpe demasiado bajo como que pueda admitirse. Y así, todas mis defensas quedan deshabilitadas. Tanto es así, que tardo en sobresaltarme cuando sus labios empiezan a revolotear sobre mi hombro, como las patitas de una mariposa. No reacciono hasta que lo noto deslizar la tela encrespada del albornoz por la curva de mi hombro. Tímidamente, le pongo la mano en el pecho de piedra.

— Pau! —le ruego con la voz quebrada— Wait.

Pero él no me escucha. Ha comenzado a besarme el cuello, trayendo a la memoria de mi piel todas las señales con las que me marcara en otro tiempo y otro lugar. Como si despertara de un largo letargo, todo el vello del cuerpo se me eriza.

—Pau! —insisto a mi pesar— Please...

Una lengua apasionada aprisiona las palabras dentro de mi boca hasta sofocarlas. El almíbar de su saliva inunda mi cerebro de dulzor. Ya es demasiado tarde. En el momento, en que él deshace el beso para mirarme, su sonrisa, deliciosa mezcla de candor y lujuria, destroza mi decencia en mil pedazos. Yo, derrotado, me limito a acariciarle la mejilla. Sí, es él. Claro que es él. ¿Cómo pude haberlo dudado tanto tiempo?

_No pienses en nada_   
_No digas ni una sola palabra_   
_Solo dame una sonrisa, sí_

Así, termino sucumbiendo al tacto persuasivo y poderosos de una manos enormes que van desprendiendo poco a poco del albornoz, como un niño que disfruta que disfruta desenvolviendo un regalo. Mi cuerpo va cediendo, abriéndose a él, tumbado sobre las sábanas aún impolutas. Su mano en la nuca me impulsa a otro beso. Esta vez mi lengua está preparada para el ataque y apreso la suya en una sensual caricia que emana ácidas cosquillas para ambos y aviva raudos escalofríos por mi espalda. Él jadea, exhausto por la asfixiante entrega y con una risilla depredadora, posa sus peligrosas garras sobre mi estrecho pecho en flor. Me muerdo el labio inferior de pura expectación. Mi cabeza da vueltas. Todo esto es tan real que marea, especialmente el empuje de su grandilocuente insistencia aun retenida por la toalla.

_Todavía no lo puedo creer_   
_Todo esto se siente como un sueño_   
_No intentes desaparecer_

Él no tiene piedad, me pellizca como un científico malvado deleitándose en cada experimento. Reconozco su agradecida maldad en cada uno de los gestos, las lenguas infernales descargándose sobre mis pectorales, sus dientes desgarrando la ofrecida carne. Mi mente es desastre. Abandonado a la lúbrica tortura, solo me alcanza para agarrarme a las sábanas y procurar no sollozar demasiado alto. Nunca estando despierto se me ha tocado así, nunca mis pezones fueron tan bendecidos. Tanto es así que temo que todo esto vuelva a desvanecerse como una triste sombra cuando salga el sol. ¿De verdad estoy haciendo todo esto con Pau? Debe de ser cierto, pues solo de él pueden ser estas manos invasora, estos labios feroces, esa bestia enhiesta que me aguarda tras la tela. De esta manera, me dejo llevar sometido al hermoso monstruo que se yergue sobre mí.

_¿Es cierto? ¿Es cierto?_   
_Tú, tú, eres tan hermoso que tengo miedo_   
_Incierto, Incierto_   
_Tú, tú, tú..._

Con una habilidad de prestidigitador, Pau consigue entre gorjeos abrirme las piernas. No pierde tiempo en centrarse en mis muslos sobre los que llueven ligeros y bien administrados mordiscos. Con una dedicación de gourmet, pasa la lengua por el espacio de los músculos, despertando un coro de gimoteos a su paso. Jamás habría podido creer que las cosquillas pudieran ocultar tan pícara fuente de placer. Es por eso, por lo que sus caricias tiran de mis partes más indómitas como quien iza su bandera en tierra conquistada. Mi mente termina de obnubilarse en la tensa y placentera derrota. Entonces, lo vuelvo a ver, ese fuego imperecedera en su mirada: planea algo y sus palabras solo confirman mis sospechas.

—If you no laike it, tell me stop (Si no te gusta, dime que pare)— me pide.

Por dios, menudo galimatías. En mi estado y con su lamentable gramática me ha costado desentrañar lo que ha dicho. Está claro que si quiero comunicarme con él, más me vale pedirle a Noona que me enseñe español. Un momento, ¿por qué estoy pensando en tan a largo plazo? ¿Y qué eso que podría no gustarme? ¿Qué demonios pretende hacer? Pero no me da tiempo a adivinar.

—Dont' be afraid (No tengas miedo) —me susurra dulcemente.

Un pequeño espasmo sacude toda mi espinazo, justo en el momento en que sus labios se ciernen sobre mi vulnerable punta. Al instante, mis ojos se abren como platos, deslumbrados por la gloriosa saturación que dinamita mis neuronas. Mi voz estalla en un profundo sollozo que sale de mi garganta en violenta convulsión. El placer de ese mero gesto es tan hondo que no me cabe. Él se detiene a contemplar los estragos de su fantástica idea, con una expresión mitad triunfo mitad dulzura que no sé si amar o despreciar. Me acaricia el pelo, para intentar tranquilizarme.

— You see? You did no wrong (¿Lo ves? No hiciste nada malo) —me consuela, hablándome al oído en su inglés embrutecido, sin parar de masturbarme de forma magistral- You did something beautiful. You give love. I will give love. Can I? (Hiciste algo hermoso. Diste amor, yo te daré amor. ¿Puedo?)

Yo solo puedo asentir con la cabeza. Y él me besa en los labios para después besar mi rabioso deseo. Cuando su lengua cae sobre mi entrepierna, siento como algo revive dentro de mí. Como un cielo oscuro sorprendido por miles de fuegos artificiales brillando y apagándose poco después, mi cerebro vibra de color. En el instante en el que él me devora por completo, mientras me amarro a las sábanas como un clavo de cordura y todo ser se estremece de placer, solo llego a atisbar que nunca , desde que abandoné el vientre de mi madre, me han amado como lo están haciendo ahora. Como Pau lo está haciendo. Por que el me ama, ¿verdad?

_¿Te quedarás a mi lado?_   
_¿me lo prometes?_   
_Si dejo ir tu mano,_   
_volarás lejos y te romperás_   
_Tengo miedo, miedo, miedo de eso_

Así, justo cuando creo que mi mente se va destrozar por tanto placer, que ya no cabe un gramo más, un dedo indómito la emprende con otro vulnerable espacio de mi ser. Noto como poco a poco, va jugando con él, abriéndose paso hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Mis muslos empiezan a temblar como cuerdas de un arpa elegantemente tocado. Lanzo un gimoteo interrogativo que Pau responde con un brillo verdoso, emponzoñado de deseo, en su dorada mirada leonina. Me estremezco de temor y espera. No sé qué pretende Pau, si acaso planea sumergirme tanto tiempo en el éxtasis que mi mente quede dañada para siempre, pero decido amarrarme a la promesa de amor relatada en cada uno de sus gestos. Confío solo en eso, mientras dejo que el segundo dedo avance dentro de mí.

_¿Detendrías el tiempo?_   
_Tengo miedo de que este momento termine_   
_Como si nada hubiera sucedido_   
_Tengo miedo, miedo, miedo de perderte_

Pero nada puede durar para siempre, así que, en el momento en el que el tercer dedo roza mi más íntimo tesoro, todo el placer que Pau había ido cultivando dentro de mí se desborda en su boca. La marea nos salpica a ambos, por lo que tras haber sobrevivo a la resaca, tras la nada blanca que me había anegado la mente lo primero que tengo el privilegio de contemplar es el fulgor de amor grabado en sus ojos. No sabría definir la sensación que me posee cuando me sonríe así. Es como si todas esas noches que pasamos juntos cobraran sentido solo por este momento, como un sueño tejido de realidad, algo demasiado puro y delicado como para existir en este mundo pero al mismo tiempo provisto de una honda y conmovedora presencia que te sobresalta y te maravilla por igual...

 

_Mariposa_   
_Como una mariposa_   
_Así como una mariposa_   
_Mariposa_

Pau con esa crueldad no pretendida suya, me lanza una de sus miradas de cachorrito triste que sabe que me enloquecen. Sin permiso previo, levanta una de mis piernas y roza el espacio obtenido con su innegable firmeza. Esta, dolorosamente caliente, enrojecida y robustecida en la espera, me ruega por un poco de abrigo.

  
—Can I? —me implora Pau con la voz deshecha.

  
Yo trago saliva. Intento aclararme las ideas antes de contestar, pero mi cuerpo sabe que solo hay una respuesta posible ante tal ofrecimiento. Mis entrañas palpitan de nostalgia ante él. Tanto tiempo privado de él, tanta lejanía absurdamente impuesta por mi entre los dos... yo me percataba de lo que abstinencia había obrado en mí. Nunca he necesitado nada tanto como él dentro de mí.

_Eres como una mariposa_   
_Desde lejos, te robo miradas_   
_¿Si tocamos nuestras manos,_   
_te perderé?_

Así que me echo hacia atrás para dejarle más espacio en la cama y vuelvo a separar mis piernas todo lo que puedo ante él.

—Please —suplico avergonzado, mientras noto mis mejillas arder como brasas.

Él tarda un poco en actuar, como si la rotundidad de mi petición le tomase de improviso, como si en el fondo se hubiera envalentonado y ahora la situación lo superara. Incluso, juraría que él también se sonroja unos instantes. Sin embargo, se apresura en colocar una de mis piernas sobre sus hombros y comprueba la docilidad de mi interior con tres dedos lubricados con algo de mi esencia desperdigada. Con esa habilidad sin pulir tan suya vuelve a acertar en el centro de mis delirios y me arrebata otro gemido de la boca. La forma en la que mi vientre maduro se pliega a sus envites parece tranquilizarle.

_Si tu luz me toca,_   
_enseguida olvidaré la realidad_

 

Pau resopla. De pronto, él parece haberse vuelto torpe, o por lo menos eso es lo que él mismo parece creer. Es como si se hubiera olvidado de lo que hay que hacer a continuación. Se vuelve hacia mí con una expresión de aprehensión que me resulta tan cómica como encantadora.

—If... pain... (Si...dolor) —empieza a explicarse en su nefasto y cada vez más adorable acento.

—Don't worry (No te preocupes) —le interrumpo acariciándole el pelo— It will be ok. (Estará bien)

—Please, tell me (Por favor, dime)— insiste él.

—I know (Lo sé)—le aseguro— Don't worry. It will be fine. I trust you. (No te preocupes. Todo estará bien. Confío en ti)

—Is first time (Es la primera vez) —me confiesa Pau visiblemente atribulado.

Yo me abrazo a su cuello y le doy el beso más suave del que soy capaz.

—It's my first time too (Es mi primera vez también)- le susurro- I trust you (Confío en ti).

Antes de lo que espero, tomándome casi por sorpresa, Pau recupera su característica valentía, y me devuelve el beso, esta vez impregnado de toda esa volátil pasión tan propia de él. Con un momento de cadera suave, lento, calculado y puramente gentil, empieza a meterse dentro de mí. Mi vientre canta un himno de bienvenida al reconocerlo. Porque cada centímetro de su ser le hace el amor al mío.

_Eres como el viento acariciándome suavemente_   
_Eres como un polvo que flamea suavemente._   
_Estás allí pero por alguna razón no puedo llegar a ti_   
_Detente_   
_Eres como un sueño para mí_   
_Una mariposa en las alturas_

Así, sin dejar de besarme, Pau se va adentrando más y más en mí, recorriendo un puente que solo nos pertenece a los dos, un camino que nos estado uniendo en la lejanía todo este tiempo. Ahora que lo tengo aquí tan cerca, solo puedo ansiar que la distancia se acorte hasta lo imposible, hasta que ambos nos mezclemos el uno con el otro. Por eso, en los breves momentos en los que Pau se atreve a soltarme para respirar yo demando sus besos mordiéndole y lamiéndole los labios. Por eso, utilizo mis piernas para aprisionar sus alocadas caderas, para aprisionarlo en mi interior, algo que me agradece entre rugidos. Por eso, mis carne se enlaza con su cuerpo en un tango magnético. Por eso, ofrezco mi cuello en sacrificio para que él lo devore. Porque ahora que por fin estábamos juntos, ahora que por fin nos estamos amando sin fronteras, querría que esto que estamos construyendo entre los dos sea infinito. La sola sospecha de que todo esto no sea más que otra ilusión vana, una fantasía que se transfigura en mentira terminaría de aniquilar lo poco que me queda de razón.

_Un seco sonido viene desde mi corazón_   
_No puedo decir si es sueño o la realidad_   
_Mi Kafka en la orilla_   
_No entres en ese bosque_   
_Mi corazón todavía está destrozado por ti_   
_Los pedazos se derriten tristemente_   
_Sólo quería desaparecer así_   
_Mi amor es para siempre_   
_Está todo libre para ti, baby_

Inexorablemente, Pau va volviendo a su ser, regresando a la fiereza impulsiva y adorable que siempre he admirado en él. Ahora, arremete sin el menor atisbo de piedad contra mi interior. Imprime ondas de placer que van desde mi sexo, viajando por mi curvada espalda hasta restañar a lo más hondo de mi corazón. Así que, incapaz de gestionar todo lo que está ocurriendome, solo se me ocurre entretejer sus dedos con los míos. Y así, él vuelve a impactar en aquel lugar que tanto ha visitado, que tanto gusta de él. Automáticamente, como mero gesto de hospitalidad lo aprieto dentro de mí hasta que nos fusionamos. Me toma el lujo de observar cómo su rostro acalorado se congestiona de lascivia justo al final. Y todo se vuelve blancura y amor.

_¿Te quedarás a mi lado?_   
_¿me lo prometes?_   
_Si dejo ir tu mano,_   
_volarás lejos y te romperás_   
_Tengo miedo, miedo, miedo de eso_

_¿Detendrías el tiempo?_   
_Tengo miedo de que si este momento termine_   
_Como si nada hubiera sucedido_   
_Tengo miedo, miedo, miedo de perderte_

Tras el esfuerzo, mi cuerpo se queda completamente entumecido, agotado. No importa, Pau ríe como un crío sobre mí. Ambos jadeamos y reímos, sabedores de todo lo que hemos compartido. Prueba de ello, es el líquido viscoso que se pega a nuestros ombligos, las marcas de agua que nuestros cuerpo y cabellos a medio secar han impresos en las sábanas violentadas, el brillo altanero en nuestros ojos, la rotunda rojez de nuestros rostros.  
Pau por fin me besa, esta vez sin la urgencia de otras ocasiones, y poco a poco sale se despega de mis entrañas para caer a mi lado. Con un concierto que parecemos conocer desde hace mucho tiempo, sabemos cómo acurrucarnos el uno contra el otro, como si nuestros cuerpos fueran piezas fabricadas para complementarse. Y es así, con el amainado compás de nuestro corazones, con la suavidad de un aleteo de mariposa, clamorosamente desvirgado, como me quedo dormido en los brazos de un amante desconocido al que siempre aguardé sin saberlo.

 

_Mariposa_   
_Como una mariposa_   
_Así como una mariposa_   
_Mariposa_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aprovechando que tengo esto ya escrito, publico. Y ahora espero poder volver a escribir dentro de poco. Ya va quedando menos....
> 
> Y a parte de eso, no tengo mucho que comentar. Espero que disfruten del capítulo y nos vemos lo más pronto posible. Muchos besos y mil gracias por leer y comentar.

**Author's Note:**

> Las letras de las canciones utilizadas pertenecen a BTS. He intentado utilizar la traducción que mejor quedara con la historia. Espero que les guste.


End file.
